Magic in the Pages
by atomicpuffin
Summary: Natsu is sick and in order to get him to cooperate and take his medicine Lucy agrees to care for him. Which includes getting suckered into reading her new story that has her and her friends as the characters. What happens when this story starts to reveal too much and the friends realize it's not just ink and paper? What happens when Natsu realizes the magic hidden in the words?
1. Prologue

**Don't Skip! Read it All!**

 **Hello everyone! This is my first Fairy Tail Fanfic and I'm really excited and hope that I do it justice! So this is basically my long A/N before getting into the story. I wanted to explain better as the summary doesn't allow you to write that much and there is quite a bit I wanted to say.**

 **Okay so first of all this is an AU with all the characters in their normal world until you get to the alternate side, which I don't want to give away, but you will see what I mean in the first chapter.**

 **So this is my twist on Beauty and the Beast with a small hint of The Princess Bride. This is a Nalu story mainly with some Gale in there as they are my two favorite couples in the show.**

 **Also I'm not using every character in the alternate world, mainly because I only cast those that I needed to. So if there are some missing it's not because I plan on shipping two characters together instead it's just because they were not needed in this one to add anything. So the character list for this is-Natsu, Lucy, Gajeel, Levi, Grey, Erza, Wendy, Happy and Mirajane. Because they were the best fit for the positions I needed filled in the alternate world.**

 **Now for the MOST IMPORTANT part, you have to read please! I'm rating this T because I want to be sure that my normal readers can see it, BUT! No one under fifteen is to read this story! Mostly because I may step over the T rating at some point (I'm still deciding) and there WILL be adult themes in this story i.e. suggestive and sexual moments, but I'm not sure how deeply they'll run. But seriously this is not for young eyes so NO KIDDIES! And you know who you are if you're reading this so you've been warned!**

 **Like I said I'm not sure how deep into the adult stuff I'm gonna go cause those that know my style of writing I haven't written anything like that yet, but that's because it was a bit awkward for me to do so with non-humans. As these characters are human it's a bit easier to delve into the deep end.**

 **So those that decide to read this story, I hope that you enjoy it and always feel free to tell me what you think. Whether it be praise or fire I can take it all and need to be told what I'm doing right or wrong. Oh and sorry if characters sometimes seem OOC, but remember this is an AU so some leeway is permitted. Thanks and I hope you enjoy the first chapter once it's finished and up. Let me know what you think!**


	2. Chapter 1: How It All Started

**Okay so here we go on this adventure. I hope that you all enjoy this story, be sure to leave a review letting me know what you think! As the prologue said mostly everything I wanted to I'm going to leave this short and sweet. Please enjoy. Also please forgive me if there is a random 'u' sitting alone. My 'p' button on my keyboard if breaking so I have to smack it to get it to work lol.**

 ***All characters are owned by Hiro Mashima***

* * *

"ACHOO!"

Everyone ducked as the stream of fire shot across the guild. Only Juvia's quick movements kept the building from burning to the ground. All of Fairy Tail's members turned to look at the pathetic looking dragon slayer. Natsu was wrapped in a thin blanket sitting at their usual table.

"I told you this would happen if you didn't take care of yourself." Lucy muttered as she looked at Natsu.

"How bad is he?" Erza asked as she looked down at Wendy, who was trying to heal Natsu with her magic. Lucy was sitting at Natsu's right and held an icepack on his head to control his rising fever. Normally heat didn't bother the dragon, but this was not his natural heat and it worried Lucy to feel how hot he was. The little bluenette finally shook her head and frowned, lowering her hands in defeat.

"I'm not sure, my magic isn't doing much. All I seem to be doing is holding back his nausea and the fever. I'm sorry…I don't think my magic can help." She said tears forming in her eyes. Natsu sniffled and gave the little girl a wide toothy grin.

"Don't worry Wendy. *sniff* it's okay. Honestly I feel fi-ah-ah…"

"Hit the deck!" Gray shouted, grabbing Wendy as everyone ducked down. Juvia sent a blast of water at the lingering flames and everyone groaned.

"The guild can't take much more of this." Wakaba said as he lifted himself back into his seat next to Macao who nodded. The guild's large doors opened and Porlyusica walked in carrying a small basket. She went to Makarov and set the basket down next to the guild's master.

"Here is the medicine the boy needs."

"You're not staying to take care of him yourself?" Makarov asked and she looked over to Natsu and his team.

"Considering the damage that brat caused the last time he stayed at my hut, no. Make sure he follows my instructions." She said and without another word left them staring after her in shock. Mirajane was the first to recover and reached into the basket to pull out the healer's instructions. She read it over quickly and then poured a cup of tea and mixed the correct herbs into the drink.

She made her way over to Natsu and set the cup before him with a soft smile.

"Here you go Natsu. Drink this, it'll make you feel better and then we can get you into bed."

Natsu leaned towards the drink and took a sniff. He grimaced and sunk into his blankets and his scarf.

"I don't want it." He grumbled and they all stared at him. Erza was the first to recover and slammed her palm on the table.

"You will drink it and thank Porlyusica for taking the time to make your sorry ass this medicine!" She shouted, but instead of being intimidated like usual he turned his gaze away and gritted his teeth. Gray grabbed the glass and tried to force the liquid down the dragon's throat.

"You are going to take this flame-brain! Whether you want to or not!" He shouted before a flaming fist connected with his cheek and he went flying. Wendy jumped up and managed to save most of the medicine.

"I said I don't want it! It smells like you are all trying to poison me instead of heal me!" Natsu shouted, having dropped the blanket and stood on the table. Immediately after which Elfman, Erza and Gray tackled the dragon and a brawl broke out.

"It's manly to take medicine!" Elfman shouted before getting kicked back by Natsu.

"Dammit Popsicle! Get off me!" He shouted while trying to shake Gray off him.

"Natsu take your medicine or so help me I'll knock you out and force it down your throat!" Erza shouted, helping Grey hold the struggling slayer whose face was flushing. The rest of the guild heaved a sigh at the boy's antics and Lucy walked up to Wendy. She silently took the cup from the girl's hands. She walked over to the struggling trio and in a soft voice called out,

"Natsu."

Instantly the mage stopped struggling and turned to stare at the blonde in front of him. She smiled at him and nodded at the other two, they released him. Natsu pulled his scarf up over his nose and crossed his arms, but didn't struggle beyond that as he watched Lucy through narrowed eyes.

She shook her head and moved closer to rest her hand against his forehead.

"Now look at what you've done. All this excitement has only made you worse. Now enough whining. It's time to take your medicine." She ordered and held out the cup. Natsu eyed the glass and growled. Lucy took his hand and held it palm up placing the cup in the center while smiling at her friend.

The blonde had realized what she had to do when Natsu started acting like a small child. She decided the best way to counter it was to bargain with him like one. She still held his wrist and the cup as she smiled up at the glaring Natsu. All of the guild was watching with wide eyes and held breaths.

"Now drink this and I'll treat you to the biggest dinner when you're all better. Deal?" She asked and released the cup and his hand. He frowned and looked between the cup and her brown eyes. He eventually sighed and reached up to pull down his scarf,

"Fine. But if this poison kills me, I'm haunting you." He said and lifted the cup up to his mouth and swallowed its entire content in one gulp. He made a face with his tongue sticking out and Lucy laughed. The guild breathed a sigh of relief.

Mirajane was watching this entire exchange and the white-haired mage got a great idea. She clapped her hands together and shouted,

"This is perfect. Natsu can stay with Lucy while he recovers!"

"What!?" Lucy shouted with wide eyes and say Mira give a sly grin before motioning the blonde closer to the bar. Lucy shuffled over and frowned at the barmaid.

"He can't stay at my house Mira. His fire breath will burn my place to the ground." She huffed and crossed her arms. Mira waved her hand in the air, as if to swat Lucy's argument to the side.

"No he won't. That medicine nullifies his fire magic so that he can't use it while he's sick. So you can be assured there won't be any more fire sneezes from him."

"So why does he have to come with me then? Can't he stay in the infirmary?" Lucy whined and Mira shook her head.

"He's stubborn when he's sick."

"Isn't he always stubborn?" Lucy interjected and Mira laughed and pointed to the pinkette who had slumped down and was resting his head against the table. There was a miserable aura surrounding him and even Lucy felt sorry for him.

"In the past we've always had to knock him out to get him to take medicine. You're the first person I've ever seen do it without force." Mira finished and Lucy turned back to her frowning still.

"Meaning?"

"Meaning that the brat will heal faster if we leave his recovery to you." Markarov said getting the attention of the two females next to him. Lucy bit her lip and looked over to her best friend. He really did look miserable and by the way he had reacted earlier she knew he'd only get worse. If he fought each time they tried to give him medicine it would take forever for him to get better. She let out a loud sigh,

"Fine. Hey Natsu!" She walked up to him and he glanced at her out of the corner of his eye. She sighed and clasped her hands behind her back. Not believing that she had been coerced into this.

"Would you like to stay at my place tonight? That way you have someone to look after you while you recover?" She whispered, knowing his sharp ears could hear her. His raised his head off the table and then his signature toothy grin flashed spread across his face.

"That'd be great Lucy! Let's go!"

* * *

Natsu was sitting on Lucy's couch wrapped in the comforter from her bed. He had grabbed it and burrowed into it before she could argue. When asked why he couldn't use one of her other blankets he had shrugged and said this one was better. In all honesty it was warm and comforting in a way that a blanket from the closet wouldn't be. It smelled like Lucy still. He sneezed, but was thankful that no flames came out.

Lucy had forced more of that poison down his throat and told him to rest while she made him a broth with one of the other medicines Porlyusica had sent over. He sighed and looked around the room, happy that he was staying with Lucy and not in that blasted infirmary. He'd take Lucy nagging over Erza's fists any day.

He was still bored though and stood up from the couch, making sure to keep the blanket wrapped around him as he went towards Lucy's writing desk. No doubt she had a new story that he could sneak a peek at before she returned. He grinned as he neared the desk and saw a stack of papers begging him to read.

He chuckled as he lifted the first page and read over it. His eyes widened as certain names stood out to him.

"Okay Natsu the soup's-WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING!"

*THWAK* Natsu groaned as the paper was snatched out of his hand. He reached up and rubbed the bump forming on his head.

"Ah Lucy, you're not supposed to hit people who are sick." He pouted and she frowned at him before returning the page with the others.

"Just because you're staying here doesn't mean you can go snooping through my things Natsu. Now back to the couch, before the broth gets cold." She ordered and he grumbled about over reacting before sinking into the cushions. He eyes the soup and flinched.

"This has more of that poison doesn't it?" He whined and tried to wrap the covers more around him. Lucy smiled and sat next to him and placed a reassuring hand on his shoulder.

"Yes it does, but it's not as bad as the tea I swear. I added some extra spices that you like to help mask the taste. Now come on eat up. Please." She said before standing and leaving him to look after her. He sighed and glared down at the steaming bowl once more before lifting a spoon and taking a tentative sip.

His eyes widened and a broad smile lit up his face, making Lucy laugh as she watched him wolf down the rest of the soup. He slurped up the last drop and sighed in pleasure.

"Ah that was good. You sure know how to cook Luce." He complimented, making her blush slightly and laugh. She picked up the bowl and smiled brightly at him.

"You're already sounding better. The broth must be helping with your congestion. Want another bowl?" She asked and he smiled while drooling slightly.

"There's more!?"

She laughed and moved to her kitchen and refilled his bowl. She also poured him more of his tea, which he glared at upon seeing. She set both down in front of him and moved to sit at her desk and picked up her pen. She didn't order him to drink his tea and glanced over. Happy when she saw him grimace as he finished the last of it before attacking the soup again.

 _'_ _Maybe Mira was right. I guess he does listen to me better.'_ The thought made her blush again and smile softly to herself.

"Hey Luce. Can I ask you a question?" He said suddenly while still eating his soup. Lucy looked up from her writing and tilted her head. He looked at her seriously and asked,

"Why did that story have my name in it?"

Lucy's entire face went red and she looked down at the manuscript before her. She hadn't meant for him to see it as it was more of a joke than anything.

"I-I…Levi dared me…you weren't supposed to…" She swallowed and sighed, deciding there was no point any more. Once something got Natsu's attention there was no keeping it from him.

"Last week when all of us girls got together, we had a few drinks and Levi dared me to write something like this. I refused until Cana suggested they put in a pool."

"A pool? As in swimming?" He asked and she had to giggle at that image.

"Not exactly. In short, all the girls put in money to see if I could do it. If I finish this by the end of the week I win seventy-thousand Jewel. Enough for my rent. If not…well…I have to do something embarrassing." She finished her face flushing even darker. He lifted his brow and she shook her head refusing to repeat what they would make her do.

 _"_ _What happens if Lucy-chan can't finish the story?" Levi asked and Cana tapped her chin before grinning._

 _"_ _Then she had to go a whole day serving the guild drinks!"_

 _"_ _That doesn't sound so-"_

 _"_ _In a sexy bunny suit." Cana finished._

"Let's just say I have to win this bet." She muttered and resumed her writing. Natsu watched her while eating his soup. When it was done he snuggled further into the blanket and sighed. He looked over to her and muttered,

"Can I read it?" Startling Lucy who turned to look at her cocooned best friend. A Natsu-burrito she silently laughed. She blushed and shook her head.

"I don't think you'd like it. Besides, you're supposed to be resting. Now lay down and try to get some sleep." She cooed and looked back down at her writing. Natsu sighed and did as she asked, keeping the comforter over him. He had to admit the couch wasn't as comfy as her bed, but it was better than his hammock. He glanced over at her again and thought of how to get what he wanted. Finally he grinned and rested his head on his elbow.

"Lucy."

She turned at her name and blushed a bit at the way Natsu was sitting. He was lounging on her couch, but for some reason the sight sent a tingle across her skin.

"W-what Natsu?" She asked and he grinned at her, making her eyes narrow. She knew that look, it was the same one he got before tricking her into a quest.

"If I can't read it cause I have to rest. Then would you read it to me?" He asked and her eyes widened and sweat formed on the back of her neck. She shook her head and turned her eyes away from him.

"No way." She muttered and heard a whine from where he sat. She shook her head and chose to ignore him. She didn't hear him get off the couch and move behind her chair. His warm arms wrapped around her shoulders and she shrieked, before glaring at him. He only grinned, showing off his sharp canines.

"Ah come on Luce. Read me a bed-time story." He teased and despite how annoying he was being her lips twitched.

"Aren't you a bit old for that?" She giggled and he shrugged, still hugging her. He pouted and gave her his best begging face. She shook her head and laughed,

"Go to bed! You sleep like a rock. I'm sure you can fall asleep without me reading to you." She said and he snorted. She only giggled again, very much aware of the fact that he was still hugging her.

"Please Lucy…I wanna hear it." He asked and she turned to look up at him. He smiled down at her and placed his hand over his heart.

"I promise I'll behave and do whatever you say after without argument. Please."

She thought about that and then sighed and rolled her eyes. She reached down and rearranged the pages so they were in order again and stood up. Seeing her holding the stack of pages against her chest made Natsu's face brighten and he leapt back to the couch.

Lucy had to laugh as he got back under his covers and waited patiently while she sat in the winged chair. She shook her head as she looked at her best friend, who at the moment was acting like a giant child again.

"What am I going to do with you?" She teased as she settled in the comfy chair and lifted the pages close to read. He grinned and said,

"Start reading before I die of boredom."

"Don't push your luck." She scowled, making him laugh as she rolled her eyes and read the first sentence.

"Once upon a time…"

* * *

 **Well that's the first chapter! I'll get started on two as soon as I can. Who knows maybe I'll finish it tonight too! Let me know what you thought and if you'd like me to continue with this one. I'm pretty nervous as I'm a huge fan of the show, so I'm afraid of screwing this up and making you all mad at me. Anyways please leave a review and let me know what you think! Also on an a/n I might start a series of one-shots with my favorite couples as a sort of break for my brain from my longer stories. That way I don't burn out my brain, but am still constantly writing. Well that's all for now my lovelies!**


	3. Chapter 2: Once Upon A Time

**Hello again! I hope that you like this story and that I can make you all proud. I'm really nervous about this as I said before. Please be sure to leave a review letting me know what you think. So enjoy and I hope that I can make this fandom proud as I love the writers on here so much! Thank you and hope to hear what you think. Oh and reminder this is Lucy reading her story.**

 ***All characters are owned by Hiro Mashima. Cause if I owned them Natsu and Lucy would have kissed by now, even if by accident lol***

* * *

 _Once upon a time there was a small village with simple people living their daily lives. Most of them were farmers or shop keepers. The village was set alongside a great mountain range with vast forests surrounding its perimeters. Even though the forest were filled with dangers, the villagers made the most of the land they owned and managed to thrive despite the hardships. Among the village was a young woman name Lucy._

 _She was nineteen, with long, blonde hair and brown eyes…_

"Chocolate…"

Lucy looked up from the page and frowned at Natsu who had spoken without meaning to. She wasn't sure because of his fever, but she thought he may be blushing. She looked at him curiously and he averted his gaze and mumbled,

"You know…it…it give a clearer picture…geez you're the writer, you should know that."

She rolled her eyes and resumed reading.

 _Chocolate brown eyes. She lived with her father, Jude Heartfilia and helped him run their shop. For the most part things in the village were peaceful if not a bit boring for Lucy's sake. She wished for something exciting to happen in her life, never knowing how a simple wish could turn into a disaster so quickly._

"Hmm." Lucy sighed as she leaned against the counter of their shop. It was a rather boring day, almost like any other. She looked over to see her dad stocking the glass jars of her spiced peaches. He chuckled at hearing her sigh and looked over his shoulder at her. His dark blonde hair was tied back behind his neck. He was wearing the simple clothes for their work days; tan tunic and black breeches. He also wore a white apron over his front. Lucy smiled at her father, happy to see that he was clearly feeling better.

She still worried over his health each day and nagged him endlessly to take care of himself. After her mother, Layla passed away, it was just the two of them and Lucy couldn't imagine her life if she lost him too.

"What are you sighing about over there my dear?" Jude asked while brushing his hands off. Lucy smiled at her father and shrugged as she stood and brushed out her simple, blue dress. She also adjusted the ties on her apron as she casually answered,

"Nothing father. I am simply wondering if we will get any customers today."

Jude chuckled and looked around their store before smiling at his daughter with a knowing look in his eyes. He walked up to Lucy and gave her a quick hug, whispering in her ear as he did so.

"Go on. I know what day it is. I'm sure the old man will be pleased to see his favorite customer." Jude chuckled as he watched his daughter's eyes light up and she quickly untied her apron and set it on the counter. She kissed her father's cheek before grabbing her basket and running out the door. He chuckled once more and looked over to a picture hanging on the wall with affection.

"She is becoming more and more like you each day my dear." He whispered while staring into the smiling face of his late wife.

* * *

Lucy hummed to herself as she walked through the streets of the village. Quickly making her way to Markarov's bookstore. She walked through the door and the sound of the bell got the old man's attention. He turned and smiled as he saw the blonde girl walk in.

"Ah. I wondered when you would come by my dear. You seem to have a sixth sense for when my new deliveries come in." He chuckled and smiled up at Lucy. Lucy adored Makarov like a favored uncle. He was a tiny man, but by no means weak. He was also the wisest man in the village and would help any one that took the time to listen to his advice. He moved behind the counter and disappeared for a second before climbing the steps and setting a stack of books on the counter for her.

"Here you are my dear. There are some pretty good ones in here this time. Adventures from the old times." He said with a small trace of sadness in his voice and Lucy frowned as well as she looked through the books. Markarov seemed to enter his own thoughts as he absently continued speaking to no one in particular.

"Hmm, yes the old times. When magic flowed through this earth freely and people with it were celebrated. Not hunted like animals…" He whispered and Lucy froze in her search and looked at the man. She was still surprised that he had been young enough to remember those dark times.

 _You see what these two are thinking about is actually known as 'The Great Cleansing' which occurred over the last fifty years. As the government grew stronger and more fearful, they decreed that all mages were untrustworthy and began to eliminate them. Now magic had all but died in the world and any that showed signs of developing these unique skills was immediately arrested and taken by the council._

"Wait a minute…there's no magic!?" Natsu asked and Lucy sighed, setting the pages in her lap and frowning at her friend. She took a deep breath and tried to explain,

"Remember Natsu this is a fictional world where anything is possible. So for the sake of the narrative…Yes, there is virtually no magic. There are still some that possess it, but they are persecuted by the government."

"How could a bunch of wimps like the council possibly take out all the powerful mages in the world?" He argued and she pinched the bridge of her nose. This was getting more difficult to do. She glared at him and pointed her finger in warning.

"Look, I explain it all in here so if you would just be quiet and listen then you would get your answers. Now for the council taking out mages, they use magic draining items. So that they literally suck the life out the wizards they catch." She explained and hoped it was the last time.

 _Because of this…_

"So I don't have magic either?" He interrupted and she cried in frustration and stood from her seat.

"That's it! I've had enough! Go to sleep Natsu!" She said and walked past him. His hand shot out and caught her wrist.

"No wait. I'm sorry. No more questions. Please keep reading. It's making me feel better listening to your voice." He said the words so innocently, but their implication made Lucy blush brightly. She looked down at the begging dragon slayer and sighed before returning to her chair.

"Alright. But no more interruptions. You're supposed to be falling asleep." She said and he smiled while nodding and just to prove that he was listening, snuggled further down the couch. Lucy giggled and looked down at the page, finding where she had left off.

 _Because of this however, there were several backlashes from the community. Without the help of magic users to deal with them, creatures continued to thrive and torment villages. As did several criminal gangs. The army tried to deal with both problems, but proved inadequate at both tasks._

Lucy sighed as she ran her fingers along the book covers. She looked over to Makarov and gave him a soft smile.

"Do you ever wish you could change things?" She whispered and he chuckled while nodding.

"Almost every day. But I'm too old now, my time has passed. Who knows, maybe one day things will get better for all of us. For now, we simply need to keep living our lives to the fullest. Speaking of which Lucy dear, have you picked which one you'd like to take home?" He asked and Lucy smiled at the old man's optimism. No matter how bleak things were, he never lost hope that it could get better. She nodded and lifted up the one she had chosen.

"This one. I think a romance is what I need this time." She said with a small blush and Makarov smiled while laughing again. He rang up the book and Lucy noticed he had charged her far less than it was probably worth. She had tried to argue this on several occasions, but Makarov would never hear of it. She gave him a kind smile and a quick kiss on the cheek as thanks, which always made the old man smile brightly.

She waved to him and with her new treasure in hand walked back to her father's shop. She flipped through the book, reading random sentences in eagerness to be able to sit and read it fully. She sighed and wished that her life could be like the stories she read. Have some mysterious stranger sweep her off her feet. She shook her head at her own foolishness and closed the book, placing it back in her basket.

She could see her shop coming into view and couldn't wait to see her father's smiling face. Her smile fell as she heard shouts coming from inside the store and a cold wave swept through her. It couldn't be them! They were too early! She picked up her skirts and ran the rest of the way to the shop calling out as she threw open the door.

"Dad! What's going-" Her pupils shrunk as she looked inside her shop. There were four large men standing inside and smirking in her direction. She looked towards the far wall and screamed as she ran to her father. Jude was picking himself up off the floor, blood trickling down the side of his head as he glared at the man in front of him. Lucy tried to reach his side, but a vice-like grip snatched her wrist and pulled her back into a wall of muscle.

She fought the tears as Rogue chuckled against her hair, wrapping an arm around her waist. He was far smaller than the goons that followed him, but he was also twice as menacing. His pale skin and black hair made him look like a monster from a gothic novel and Lucy hated the man more than any other. He and his brother Sting were brutes that had shown up several years ago. Because of their overpowering strength and large gang, they ruled over the village. In exchange for money they offered 'protection', when in truth they were nothing but criminals. Worse yet, Rogue had taken a particular liking to Lucy and pursued her diligently, not taking no for an answer.

"My dearest love. I was wondering when you would arrive…"

(Natsu had been about to open his mouth, but at a sharp look from Lucy he slunk back into the cushions and kept quiet as promised)

"I was wondering when you would arrive so that I may gaze upon your beauty." He whispered against her skin and she shivered in disgust. She twisted and pulled from his hold, although he probably just let her go. He chuckled and watched as she knelt down to her father and checked his wound. She turned and glared at the men in their shop.

"What are you doing here? Our payment isn't due until the end of the week." She hissed and Rogue shrugged, placing his hands in the pockets of his long, black coat. He grinned at the blonde below him and in a deceptively soft voice said,

"Scheduling conflict my dear. I just couldn't wait to see you. So we decided to pay our respects early." The men behind him chuckled and a few cracked their knuckles in warning. Lucy continued to glare at the men as she helped her father to his feet. He was quick to move her behind his large body so he could face Rogue head on.

"And I told you. We don't have it all yet. We'll have it at the end of the week as we agreed." Jude said, glaring at the man and keeping his arm in front of Lucy to protect her. Lucy watched as Rogue's already cold, red eyes darkened further and he sighed.

"That's really too bad. Of course we could always come to another arrangement." He grinned while looking at Lucy's body. Jude blocked his daughter from view and growled at the dark man.

"I told you already. Stay away from my daughter. Anything you want to discuss, will be through me. She is none of your concern."

Rogue smirked and looked back at his men. They laughed and moved about the store. Lucy cried out as they began to trash the entire place. She tried to stop them, but Jude wrapped his arms around her to stop the child from doing something stupid. Rogue held up his hand and the men stopped. His eyes were on the wall behind the counter and he rounded the obstacle with slow, calculated steps as he reached his target.

This time Jude shouted in anger as Rogue grabbed the photo of his late wife. Jude released Lucy and ran at Rogue.

"Don't you touch that!" He shouted in anger, but two of the larger men caught him and prevented him from reaching their boss. Lucy covered her mouth and tried to fight back the tears filling her eyes. Rogue looked over the photo then over to Lucy and grinned, he moved closer to her. Ignoring Jude's shouts as he reached the blonde's side. He reached up and twirled a strand of Lucy's hair.

"I can see where you get your immense beauty my love. You know you can end this with just one simple word." He let go of her hair and set his hand on her shoulder. He left his hand there, enjoying the way Lucy trembled at his touch while he circled to stand behind her and leaned towards her ear.

"Just agree to be mine and I'll leave your father alone. He'll never have to pay for protection again. Because we always protect our own." He whispered and she sobbed as the tears spilled from her eyes. She really had no choice. Rogue was going to keep coming back and each time he would get worse. She couldn't risk her father's safety because of her own selfishness. She opened her mouth to agree, but her father's shout interrupted her.

"Lucy don't! I told you Rogue! You leave my daughter alone! Your business is with me!"

Rogue glared at Jude, his face finally showing emotion. He snapped his fingers and the two holding her father kicked in his legs, forcing him to his knees. Lucy shouted and lunged for her father, but Rogue's arm caught her waist and kept her against him. The other two men moved closer and ignored her pleas for them to stop. She sobbed as she watched them take turns hitting her father. She screamed out in agony, wanting to run to him and shield his body with her own.

The man holding her chuckled and pulled her against him until her back was parallel with his chest. He wrapped his other hand around her neck, bending it back almost painfully so. He rubbed his nose through her blonde hair and hissed,

"You can stop this. Just say the word and I'll give the order to stop. How long can the old man hold out?"

She shut her eyes against the pain. The pain of hearing her father's grunts as the men continued to pummel him. She was weak and couldn't do anything. And it infuriated her! She hated them. All of them! She wanted to hurt them, to show them what it meant to fall mercy to someone stronger. Unable to defend themselves. She felt her blood heat and a strange sensation to rush through her.

"Say it Lucy…say you'll become mine." He whispered and turned her to face him, lifting her chin. She opened her eyes and saw Rogue blink in surprise. She gritted her teeth and shoved him with her hands while shouting.

"Never!" At the time of her shout and the contact with Rogue something happened that would forever change her life. A bright golden light burst from the ground and surrounded her body, and her once brown eyes were now gold. When the aura surrounding her hands came into contact with Rogue's chest, he was shoved through the wall behind them and out into the street. Lucy heard several screams as Rogue lay unconscious from the blow.

Lucy screamed and the aura grew brighter, blinding the other men in the shop. They all shouted and ran through the hole she had created and picked up their boss.

"Let's get out of here!" They shouted and ran to their horses, quickly mounting and galloping off. Lucy finally stopped screaming and the golden light left her. She swayed on her feet and crumbled backwards into her father's arms. He was looking down at her, tears streaming down his cheeks.

"Dad…" She whispered, her vision was fading to black and the last words she heard were her father's despondent pleas.

"No. No. No. Not her. I thought I could protect you Lucy…I'm…sorry…" Then nothing.

* * *

Lucy started to stir from her black slumber and could make out faint voices. She slowly cracked open her eyes and moaned. Instantly her father was at her side, starring down at her. He reached up and cupped her cheek.

"Lucy! How are you feeling?" He whispered as he helped her sit up. She groaned at the pounding in her head and looked around to find they were inside their small home. She looked at her father and asked,

"W-What happened?"

"You lost consciousness after your magical burst." A new voice answered and Lucy turned to see Makarov standing in the room. Her eyes widened as his words sunk in. She looked to her father and he had such a depressed look in his eyes that it made her body tremble.

"I-I…used…magic?" She hissed as her hand flew to her mouth. She felt as if she would be sick. Her father wrapped his arms around her as tears filled his eyes.

"I had always prayed it wouldn't happen. But it was only a matter of time. Layla, your mother, she had magic just like yours. You inherited your abilities from her. But since you never showed any signs of it I had hoped…"

"Mom…but I never saw…"

"That's because we took the precautions to hide it." Makarov answered again. He looked up at Lucy with sad eyes as well and she knew what he was about to say would only hurt her more. She knew it too when her father's grip on her tightened.

"Lucy. Those men know you have magic and several of the townspeople may have seen as well. It's only a matter of time before…before they come." He whispered and she gasped and began to shiver. Her father put her away from him and squeezed her shoulders.

"I won't let that happen Lucy. You have to get away from here. Makarov has a friend that can hide you while we remove all traces of you from this village." Her father explained and her eyes widened. She threw her arms around her father and shook her head.

"No. I won't leave you. What if they take you instead!? I can't lose both you and mom!" She cried into his shoulder and he held her tightly. Makarov sighed,

"I'm afraid my dear. That we have no choice. Do not worry as he will not be alone. I will stay behind with him to help cover your tracks. Then we shall all meet again and get you out of here."

"How?" She sobbed and Makarov finally smiled.

"There's a lot about this world that you don't yet know about. One of which is that when it became apparent that we would lose the war…many of the wizards fled the continent and took up in a new land. It's called Fiore and if we can get you there, then the government can't harm you."

Lucy looked over to the old man and sniffled, but wiped her eyes. She had to be brave right now. Tears wouldn't save their family and it was her fault that all of this was happening. She looked to her father.

"But I don't want you getting hurt because of me." She whispered and he smiled. He patted her head, as he had always done when she was a little girl.

"I won't, I promise. All that matters right now is to get you out of here quickly. We're not only out running the council, but also Sabertooth."

Lucy's eyes widened. She had almost forgotten about the criminal gang. Sting would not take kindly to his brother being hurt and would hunt down the party responsible. Her father was right, they had to leave as soon as possible.

"Okay." She whispered.

Within a matter of minutes Lucy was wrapped in her cloak and being led by her father and Makarov outside. Waiting for them was a simple cart with another cloaked figure. The figure turned to face them and Lucy looked up into the red eyes of an older woman. She didn't smile or offer any kind of assurance and Lucy felt herself tremble again. She turned and threw her arms around her father's neck and squeeze him tight.

"Stay safe." She whispered and he returned her hug.

"I will. I love you Lucy. Stay alive for me." He whispered back and kissed her forehead. She felt tears fall down her cheeks as he helped her into the cart.

"Hurry up child. We have to remain under the cover of night or we'll be spotted." The woman hissed and Lucy could only numbly nod.

"Take care of her Porlyusica. She's only a child." Makarov said and Porlyusica glared at him.

"A child that has caused a whole lot of trouble." To which Makarov only sighed, knowing that despite her cold exterior the woman wouldn't let one hair on Lucy get hurt. She had been far too close with the child's mother to let any harm befall her.

Porlyusica flicked the reigns and set them off through the night, heading towards the forest that surrounded their home. Lucy looked back, taking one final look at her home. Knowing that she would never see it again made a pit settle in her stomach and she began to silently cry. She wrapped her cloak tighter around herself and prayed to her mother to watch over her father.

* * *

They had traveled for what felt like hours and yet it was still dark. Lucy wasn't sure if it was the thick canopy above them or if it was still in the middle of the night. Either way, the dark made the shadows of the forest seem so much more menacing. She shivered and kept her cloak wrapped tightly around her. During the entire ride her travel companion had not said one word. It made Lucy feel even more alone than ever before, even after her mother had passed.

Porlyusica shot out a hand to the girl's shoulder, startling her. Lucy looked and noticed that the woman had pulled back on the reigns, stopping the horses and was scanning the forest. She leaned towards Lucy slowly, while also reaching back into the cart behind them.

"Listen to me." She hissed, pulling out a long bundle from the back.

"No matter what you hear child, don't stop running. Head west and you will reach my hut. Hold up there and your father will come for you in three days."

"Wait. I don't understand. Why are you…"

"They move faster than I thought. Sting is a smart lad, he must have figured that we'd try to sneak you off." Her words made Lucy freeze and her breathing became ragged. She looked around and then to the bundle in Porlyusica's lap. The woman had her hand on the end and Lucy had a feeling that it was a weapon. But she couldn't just leave this old woman to face, who knows how many enemies.

"I can fight alongside-"

"No! You will only get in my way! Run child. I promised your mother I would protect you if this ever happened and I keep my promises. Now run!" She shouted, shoving Lucy out of the cart and before Lucy could recover the horses were set at a gallop. She looked up just in time to see the cart disappear into the shadows.

 _'_ _Run!'_ A voice in her mind hissed and she forced herself to her feet and ran blindly through the forest. She wasn't even sure if she was heading west, but she kept running. Her lungs and legs burned and her cloak was billowing behind her. She would often scrape against a tree, not being fast enough to dodge it. She felt like her muscles were on fire and yet she kept running. Her eyes strained to see through the darkness, but the shadows seemed to envelope her, blocking any possible light.

She wondered if she should change direction and try again, but thought better against it. What if she ran into Sting and his men? The image of them chasing her forced her legs to pump harder and propel her faster. A little too fast to properly navigate the forest floor. Maybe then she would have noticed the dip.

She screamed as she lost her footing and tumbled forward, her hand only grasping air. She quickly crossed her arms over her face to protect it as she crashed into the ground. She cried as she tumbled down the hill, bumping into trees on her way down and cutting her skin on sharp rocks hidden under the leaves. She screamed as she went over another short dip and hit the ground hard, bumping her head against another sharp rock.

She groaned and tried to lift herself to her feet. She cried out as she tried to put weight on her right wrist. It stung and she fears it was broken. Tears filled her eyes as she forced her eyes to remain open. She couldn't tell the difference between the shadows of the forest and the shadows invading her mind. She sobbed and forced herself to her knees, her head screamed in protest.

As she tried to regain her feet though, her injuries proved too much and she fell back to the floor. She cried and dug her fingers into the dirt as she realized she was going to die. No one knew she was there and she was sure she heard growls coming from around her. She lifted her head slowly and looked around. The growls grew louder and through her hazy vision she could make out large shapes and glowing eyes.

No matter how hard she screamed at her body to move, she had lost control and just lay there limp and defenseless. She closed her eyes and sent a prayer that at least her father would be kept safe. There was no hope for her as she felt the hot breath of the beast near her hair. She whimpered and the thing growled in response.

 _'_ _I see you soon mom…'_

A bright light flashed behind her closed lids and the animals whimpered and she heard their feet pound against the ground as they ran off.

"Oi flame-brain you missed! What the hell are we supposed to eat now?"

"Shut it ice-prick! This forest is full of-hey wait…What's that lying on the ground?" Voices…those were definitely human voices. She felt her body being moved so that she was lying on her back. Her lids turned orange at the light that suddenly appeared. She groaned and forced her eyes open to slits. All she could see was a man's face as he gazed down at her.

"Oi! She's still alive! Hey are you okay?" He asked and she tried to answer, but only moaned and closed her eyes again.

"We should get her to Wendy. She looks like hell." The second voice said and the last thing she felt before the black void once more claimed her was her body being lifted off the ground and surrounded by a comforting warmth. Whether that was the warmth of the after-life calling or the arms of the man holding her…Lucy didn't know.

* * *

 **Well that's chapter two! I hope that you guys like it and leave a review letting me know! I'm surprised at how long this was and I'm not sure if each chapter will be this length, but it will most likely stay this length with each chapter. So what did you think? Did I do it justice or should I burn this with hellfire and try again? Let me know and until next time my lovelies!**


	4. Chapter 3: Keep Going

**Okay everyone here we are with chapter three. I hope that you are all enjoying this so far! I've gotten a few follows, but not too many reviews so I'm a bit nervous about that. So I hope you enjoy this chapter and I apologize for the wait on it. These chapters are so long that it's going to take me a few days to compose them as I only have limited writing time each day I work, plus I was in the middle of a move that was stressful. So I'm split between the two and I apologize for the delays that causes. So without further rambling, please enjoy and let me know what you think at the end. Also a reminder, I'm going to switch between story and irl a lot within this story and I'll try to keep the confusion to a minimal, but if it gets too hard to follow, just say the word and I'll get better.**

 ***All characters belong to Hiro Mashima***

* * *

Lucy read the end of the chapter and looked over to Natsu. She couldn't help but smile as she saw him sleeping peacefully on the couch. She sighed and got up out of her chair, stretching slightly as she did. She walked over to her desk and returned the pages to their previous resting place. She looked over to her sleeping best friend and smiled again as she heard him let out a snore. At least he was in a deep sleep, now the medicine could work faster and clean his system.

She padded over to him and laid the back of her fingers against his forehead. His temperature was still pretty high, but that could just be his natural heat reacting to the herbs. It wasn't as intense as before and Lucy was grateful for that. She let her fingers run through his pink hair, marveling at how soft the spikes were. She smiled softly and on impulse leaned down and kissed his forehead like he was a small child.

"Goodnight Natsu. Get better." She whispered and went into her bathroom to take a quick shower, missing how the dragon slayer's eye opened to watch her walk away and a small smile graced his lips.

She dried herself off quickly and dressed in her soft cotton shorts and a tank top for bed. She peeked out the door, pleased that the dragon was still sleeping. Although now he had rolled over so his back was facing her. She smiled and went to grab herself a new blanket for the night, as Natsu was currently wrapped in hers. She suddenly felt exhausted and was quick to crawl into bed. She snuggled down into the soft mattress and pulled the blanket up over her, allowing sleep to claim her. It had only been about ten minutes before she heard movement to her right and felt the bed dip.

She groaned, knowing what was happening. She glared at him over her shoulder and hissed,

"No. Back to the couch Natsu."

He looked up, clearly surprised at being caught. He had thought she was asleep and she almost laughed at the face he made. He pouted at her, his hand still holding the blanket up to slide in. She shook her head and pointed to the couch. Now he added a whine and she couldn't help the giggle that bubbled up. He grinned and whispered,

"Ah come on Luce. I can't get as comfortable on the couch." He begged and she sighed, sitting up. She didn't want to argue as she was tired and growing desperate for sleep. She pushed the covers back and nodded.

"Fine. Take the bed. But after tonight I expect you to sleep in your own." She grumbled and swung her legs over the edge. But as she lifted herself up off the edge a strong arm shot out and wrapped around her stomach, blocking her path. She looked up to see Natsu frowning at her.

"Where are you going?" He asked and she rolled her eyes again. She pointed to the couch as a way of explanation. Natsu chuckled and with his arm still around her waist pulled her with him back onto the bed.

"N-Natsu!" Lucy cried as he used his strength, which despite being sick was still able to overpower her. He made her lay down on her back and was balancing on his arms so that he loomed over her. Lucy's mind betrayed her by flashing to her story and the things she had written in there. She shook her head, clearing the unwanted images away. She glared up at Natsu and he only grinned back.

"I can't kick you out of you own bed Luce. Besides, there's plenty of space for the both of us." He reasoned and settled himself next to her. She huffed in annoyance and leaned up on her elbow and glared down at her best friend. His hands were behind his head and his eyes were closed, but she was sure he wasn't sleeping.

"Natsu? Natsu! I know you're awake!" She said and brought her fist down on his chest. He let out a whoosh of air that ended as a laugh. He rubbed his chest and opened his eyes to smile at her.

"Ah come on Luce. I'm still sick. Remember what I said about hitting sick people?" He teased and she groaned. She whined this time, so tired that she couldn't keep the pathetic tone out of her words.

"Natsu. We can't sleep together."

"Why not?" He asked casually and she froze at her response. Unable to come up with an excuse, because honestly this was not the first time he had snuck into her bed. So why was this any different, what argument could she possibly use to make him move? She pouted down at him and he raised a brow at her look.

"But it's like you said. You're sick. What if you get me sick?" She groaned and his eyes widened as if he hadn't thought of that. Then his eyes softened and he reached his arm out to her. He pulled her back down on the bed so she was laying on her side. He wrapped his arm around her stomach and held her close to his warm body. She had to admit that it felt nice to be cuddled against him. His warmth was always relaxing. He sighed and she felt his breath breeze across the back of her neck and she shivered. He thought it was because she was cold so he pulled her closer and she felt her cheeks flame, thankful that she was facing away from him.

However that didn't keep the mage from hearing her heart increase in speed. He grinned, he always enjoyed teasing Lucy. She was just too easy and so much fun to mess with. Then he thought of her question and leaned closer to whisper his answer.

"If you get sick Luce. I'll take care of you."

Her eyes widened and her face turned bright red, but at the same time a smile pulled at her lips and she gave in. She sighed and snuggled into her bed once more getting comfortable. She nodded and whispered,

"I'm going to hold you to that. Goodnight Natsu."

"Night Luce."

* * *

Lucy stirred awake as the sunlight streamed through her curtains. She yawned and stretched as she tried to sit up. A heavy weight on her back held her down. Her eyes slowly opened and she realized that the pillow under her cheek felt different. It was comfortable, but not made of the soft down feathers of her usual pillows. No this was warm, and moving under her, slowly rising and falling. Her pillow was breathing!

As she came fully awake, she realized that at some point in the night she had rolled over and was sleeping on Natsu's chest and his arm was firmly draped over her back, holding her there. She resisted the urge to shout as she looked up to see Natsu sleeping contently. She reminded herself that he might still be sick and needed his rest. So she swallowed the outburst and wiggled out of his grasp. She was able to hop over him, but stumbled and landed on her rear.

"Ow. That's it. Sick or not, last time he's allowed to hog my bed." She groaned as she rubbed the sore spot while standing. She turned to look down at Natsu and softened again. He was so peaceful in his sleep that it actually made him look quite handsome. Lucy slapped her cheeks and shook her head, scolding herself for such thoughts. She grumbled that it was all Cana's fault.

She went into the bathroom and got under the hot stream to wash away her stressful thoughts. Still the story was sticking with her. On top of the time limit there were also stipulations that she had to meet from each woman who put into the pool. Otherwise, Lucy couldn't win the money.

From Erza there had to be a big fight scene, which she already had a plan for. Mira's was predictable, to have a sweet romance bloom in the story. She had planned on that being between Gajeel and Levy, but Mira had reiterated that it had to be between the two main characters, knowing that it was Lucy and Natsu the story revolved around. Lucy groaned and cursed all alcohol for landing her in this mess, well and her need for rent money. Cana's was the worst and most difficult to write! She wanted some steamy scenes mixed in with the 'mushy stuff' as she called it. Mira and Erza had hopped on that ship and sailed along with her, throwing their support in.

Really Lucy thought that it was Erza's secret obsession with erotic novels that she got from Levi. Speaking of Levi, hers was the easiest to follow and Lucy had been so thankful that her best friend hadn't betrayed her in some way.

 _"_ _Make it a happy ending for the two. After all, happily ever after always sounds better."_ Levi had said and Lucy had sighed in relief. She was positive that the happy ending would be easy because all of her stories ended happily. The only one that was causing her issues now was Cana's. Shamefully, she had already written a couple scenes between the two characters. She blushed as she remembered having to drink a bit more when she wrote them to calm herself enough to get through it. No matter how she argued that the Natsu in the story wasn't the real Natsu, it had still been awkward and unsettling.

She had been beyond surprised to find that all sorts of ideas and images had formed in her head when she came to the expected scene. She blushed now and slapped her cheeks again to clear her mind. She rested her heated head against the cold tile, but it did little to cool her off. She sighed,

"You're being ridiculous Lucy! The story is just that! A story, it's not real! That's not the real Natsu or you in the pages doing….those things…" She mumbled as she remember the things she had written. Then a new image came into her mind, one that was fresh and far more disturbing. Natsu leaning above her as he smiled at her, his arms poised on either side of her. That was not an imaginary Natsu. That had been the real thing and so was her reaction to him. She growled and banged her head against the tile and groaned as she rubbed the red spot forming.

 _'_ _No! No! No! Stop it! This is Natsu! Your teammate, nakama and best friend! Stop thinking of him that way!'_ She shouted internally. She screamed as someone pounded on the door.

"Come on Luce, hurry up! I gotta pee!" Natsu shouted and she blinked in surprise then burst out laughing. **_There_** was the Natsu she knew and felt comfortable around! That was exactly what she needed to snap out of her insane thoughts. She shut the water off and shouted back.

"'Kay, hold on! Let me wrap myse-" She shrieked as she was barely able to wrap the towel securely around herself before Natsu burst in. He groaned and pushed her out of the bathroom.

"Natsu!" She shouted indignantly, but he only growled back.

"This is your fault for shoving all that poison down me yesterday! Now out!" He shouted and slammed the door in her face. She huffed and flipped her hair over her shoulder and muttered under her breath as she went to get dressed.

"Our hero ladies and gentlemen."

* * *

Natsu sighed in bliss as he relieved himself. Then he decided to use Lucy's shower as it was better than his own. He wrapped himself in a towel and walked out of the bathroom, his mouth instantly watering as the sweet smell of bacon wafted in the air. He grinned and using a second towel to rub his hair dry he peeked into the kitchen.

He was hard pressed to suppress his laughter as he watched Lucy dance to the music she had playing from a lacrima next to the stove. He leaned against the doorframe and let his eyes roam over his best friend, enjoying her good mood. He was always happier when Lucy was smiling, after all she was nakama. He hated to see anyone in his family upset for any reason, but with Lucy it was even more intense.

She twirled and froze as her eyes landed on him. His grin doubled as a bright blush spread over her face and then her eyes ran down his half-naked body and her blush brightened. A strange warmth spread through him as she looked at him, but he ignored it as it was probably last night's illness lingering.

"Natsu! What did I say about walking around my apartment in nothing but a towel! Go get dressed now!" She shouted and used the spatula in her hand for emphasis. He laughed,

"But I was enjoying your dance. I thought maybe this was just like those things you girls always talk about. Oh yeah! Dinner theatre!" He laughed and caught the spatula that flew at his head.

"Natsu!"

He grinned, flashing his sharp canines as he walked back to her. He grabbed her wrist and placed the spatula back in her hand. He could feel her pulse in her wrist racing and her skin was heated. He started to worry slightly that he **_had_** gotten her sick.

"I'm going right now. Are my clothes still in the closet?" He asked, he often left his clothes here after using her shower. It had become so often that Lucy got into the habit of just washing them and hanging them up for him. It made him feel like this was really his second home. She grunted, but nodded and turned to finish cooking breakfast. He got an evil glint in his eye and brought his hand back.

"Good. I'm starving, so finish that breakfast!"

She yelped as he slapped her rear and ran from the kitchen laughing. She shouted several curses after him and he knew that she was bright red again. He chuckled as he opened her closet and grabbed his clothes. His grey cargo shorts and usual black vest. Once he was dressed he put the towels in the hamper, remembering the last kick he received when he forgot.

He strutted back towards the kitchen when his eyes roamed over to her desk. He was hoping that he could talk Lucy into reading more. Even if it was just a stupid bet, he wanted to hear more about the story she had written. Especially if it stared yours truly! He whistled as he walked into the kitchen, noticing that there was an extra occupant sitting on the table.

"Natsu!" Happy shouted and flew to his best friend. Natsu caught him and laughed, hugging the blue exceed to him.

"Hey little buddy! Did you enjoy your sleepover with Wendy and Charle?" He asked and Happy nodded.

"Yeah, even if Charle didn't want any of my fish it was still fun. I even let Wendy brush my fur with this special brush she has. Natsu how come I don't have a special brush?" He suddenly whined, making the blonde next to them laugh as she set down the plates laden with food. Natsu shrugged and promised Happy he would look into finding one for him, which calmed the cat down.

Happy then sat at the table as Lucy set down his plate, which of course held several raw fish for the cat. Not waiting for the humans to join, the cat happily munched on his breakfast. Lucy turned to scowl at Natsu who only grinned back.

"I'm so going to get you back for that." She hissed and he laughed as he began to pile his plate with food. He ate with the same gusto as usual and only paused his shoveling when he noticed Lucy smiling brightly at him. He didn't mind her smiling, but it was strange since he thought that she would still be upset with him. He swallowed his food and asked,

"What's got you smiling Luce?"

"Maybe she's finally cracked?" Happy suggested then returned to his fish. Lucy frowned at the cat and then turned back to Natsu.

"I'm just happy to see that your appetite is back. That must mean that the medicine is working. Do you feel any better?" She asked and he nodded, having resumed eating. He mumbled something along the lines of feeling great. Lucy nodded and got out of her seat, moving back to the stove. Natsu watched her and groaned when he saw what she was fiddling with on the stove.

"Lucy! I just said I'm fine. So I don't need that gunk anymore." He whined and she shrugged, but continued to pour him a cup of the herbal tea. She brought it to him and set it down, then placed her hands on her hips expectantly. He growled and crossed his arms in defiance and snorted. She frowned,

"Natsu, even if you feel better now I want to be sure. So you will continue to drink this until I'm positive the illness is gone."

He looked up into her brown eyes that were silently pleading with him to drink the liquid in front of him. He growled again at his sudden dilemma. He hated the way this stuff tasted, it was bitter and made his tongue and throat sting. Not to mention the god awful after-taste it left was akin to swamp water. But on the other hand, Lucy had taken such good care of him. She was his best friend and he knew that she would worry if he didn't get better quickly. He looked up into those chocolate irises and wondered how they controlled his actions so easily? He groaned and grabbed the cup and downed it in one gulp, grimacing as the liquid burned. He hissed,

"There happy?"

"Aye sir." Happy laughed.

"Traitor, aren't you supposed to be on my side?" Natsu growled at his partner and the cat nodded, but pointed out.

"Yes, but last time you got sick and I tried to give you medicine you kicked me across the room!" The cat whined and Natsu chuckled, rubbing the back of his head.

"Oh yeah. Sorry 'bout that."

Lucy smiled again watching the two. Natsu noticed her look and grinned.

"Okay, now you have to do something for me." He said and she frowned as she cleared away the dishes.

"I cooked you two breakfast." She pointed out and Happy jumped onto her shoulder and rested there.

"Aye, but you do that every time we stay over."

"Happy's right, so this doesn't count as a favor." He grinned and Lucy sighed, knowing she would regret this later.

"Fine. What do you want? Fire chicken for dinner?" She grumbled and Natsu's eyes lit up. He stood up and ran out of the kitchen, confusing Lucy. But she only shrugged again and began washing the dishes. Happy sat on the counter and dried them for her, knowing that if he did he would get one of those mackerels she kept for him. Natsu returned carrying the pages of her story.

"Chicken sounds great for dinner, but this is actually what I wanted." He claimed as he held up the pages. Lucy gaped at them and then shook her head and resumed cleaning.

"No way. That was a one-time deal Natsu. You're feeling better now so there's no need to read anymore. It's just a silly story anyways…" She mumbled the last part, but with his enhanced hearing he was able to make out the words. He grinned and moved closer to her.

"But we just got to the part where I show up! I want to see how awesome I am!" He claimed and she giggled at his enthusiasm.

' _He really is just like a little kid…a very cute kid…'_ She lifted her hand out of the water and flicked the droplets at him, making Happy laugh too. Natsu wiped the water off and grinned as he began to flip to later pages,

"If you won't read it to me, then can I at least read it myself? I want to see what happens when-"

"No!" Lucy suddenly lunged for the pages and Natsu dodged so that she fell to the floor. He laughed and waved them over her and she glared.

"What do you say Luce? Since you still insist on pouring that poison down my throat, it's only fair that you continue with your story!" He grinned and she groaned as she stood up off the floor and dried her hands on her jeans.

"Fine! But only until you're better Natsu! That's it, then you don't mention this story again. Deal?" She asked and he nodded, still holding the story in his hand. Lucy watched it nervously and he wondered why she seemed uncomfortable. He shrugged it off as she was always shy about her writing. He waited patiently while she gave Happy his reward for helping and he flew off to try and share it with Charle for the thousandth time.

While he was distracted Lucy snatched the pages from him and went into the living room. He grinned and flopped down on the couch, leaving enough room for Lucy to sit next to him. She sat with her legs tucked to the side of her and got comfortable as she shuffled the pages to where they had left off. He got comfortable himself, lounging back with his arms folded behind his head. He hadn't been lying when he said her reading made him feel better. He really enjoyed the sound of her voice, it had a way of calming something inside of him.

"Lucy began to stir…." He stopped his thoughts and focused on her voice.

* * *

Lucy began to stir from the dark recesses of her mind. She couldn't remember much of anything prior to waking. She tried to move as she slowly regained consciousness and became aware of hushed voices floating around her.

"No I swear, we just found her like this!" A deep, and vaguely familiar voice whined. She heard a grunt and another deep voice respond.

"Yeah right. I bet the idiot here hit her instead of our dinner."

"No actually, this time he's telling the truth. We really did find her lying on the forest floor. She had collapsed and blacked out as we got to her."

"Hush you guys. You'll wake the poor thing up." This voice was much softer and more genteel than the three prior voices. Lucy groaned and in a raspy voice called out to that voice.

"Mom?" Her eyes slowly opened to stare up at the top of a canopied bed that was definitely not her own. She moaned as she tried to sit up and her body rebelled against the action. She felt a soft hand rest against her shoulder urging her to stay down. She turned her head to see a beautiful angel standing next to her. The angel had bright blue eyes and long, flowing, white hair just like the angels Lucy had seen in books. As their eyes connected the angel smiled and spoke in a quiet tone.

"Oh good you're awake. You had all of us worried."

"Am I…am I…"

"No sweet thing. You are very much alive, thanks to Natsu and Gray." She explained and Lucy frowned as she felt another person move up to the bed. She turned her head and her eyes widened. The man leaning towards her was like none she had ever seen before. His head was tilted as he looked down at her. He was staring at her intently with his deep, onyx eyes. Her eyes traveled from his eyes up to his hair, which stood out in wild spikes…and was pink?

"Dammit Lucy! It's salmon!" Natsu growled and she looked away from the page and smirked at him.

"I'm sorry sir. Whose story is this?"

"I-ah-yours." He grumbled and she nodded.

"That's what I thought. So it's pink." She teased and he growled again, but didn't say anything else so she returned to reading.

"Hey I'm glad to see you're feeling better." He grinned brightly at her revealing his very sharp-looking canines. She swallowed at the sight of them, wondering what kind of human had naturally sharp teeth. The man spoke again,

"I'm Natsu by the way. I'm the one who carried you here. You're heavier than you look. So what the heck were you doing in the forest alone?" He asked and instantly images of yesterday flashed through her mind. Rogue crashing into her store, her magical outburst and watching as her father slowly disappeared from view. Her eyes filled with tears and she let out a soft sob.

Natsu reeled back at her tears and looked nervous. Another man, this one with dark, blue hair and a scar over his left eye. He smacked Natsu in the back of the head and growled,

"Look at what you did flame-breath! You made her cry with that comment about her weight! Girls are sensitive you idiot!"

"I-I didn't do anything! And who are you calling an idiot you perverted stripper!?" Natsu yelled pressing his head against the other man's.

"Natsu! Gray! Knock it off!" The white-hair woman next to Lucy shouted and glared.

"You'll scare the poor girl! Make yourself useful and go see if Erza has returned from hunting."

The two glared at each other still until the man called Gray made a 'tch' sound and walked out. Lucy looked at his bare back and blinked. When had he lost his coat and tunic? The other, Natsu looked down at her once more and smiled.

"I didn't mean it you know. You aren't that heavy and I'm strong, being a-"

"Natsu! Why don't you go make sure we have enough firewood for the night as we'll have an extra guest?" The woman said and the pink-haired man nodded and walked out as well. That was when Lucy noticed there was in fact a third man still in the room, probably the one she had heard before. He was very large in frame and rugged looking. Lucy shrank a bit as the man stepped into the light and she could see him more clearly.

His long, unruly mane was black and spiked out in certain places. His face had several spots that were grey and she realized that he had metal pierced into his skin. She wondered how he dealt with the pain of that for a second until her eyes met his. She whimpered fully as she looked into his cold, red eyes. Far too familiar to another set of eyes that made her blood run cold with fear. He raised a brow, but didn't seem really surprised at her fear at the sight of him.

"I'll go find Wendy and tell her that her patient is awake."

"Thank you Gajeel." She said and the large man left the two of them alone. Once it was just the two of them the woman turned back to Lucy and smiled.

"You'll have to forgive the boys. They can be a bit much to handle, but they mean well and have good hearts. Oh, I'm Mirajane by the way, but everyone here calls me Mira. What's your name?"

"I'm…Lu-Lucy…" She whispered and Mira nodded with a soft smile. She helped Lucy sit up and placed more pillows behind the girl's back. After Lucy was settled once again, Mira sat on the edge of the bed and for the first time frowned.

"Why were you in the forest alone Lucy?"

Lucy looked up into Mira's large, blue eyes and read the suspicion hidden behind the woman's gaze. Lucy swallowed and wrung her hands together, choosing to only reveal a small amount of the truth. She couldn't let the people here know the full truth about her.

"A criminal group attacked me and my father. I…I fought back and hurt their leader. My family knew that his brother would come after me and so were going to hide me with someone who lives out here.

"But we were attacked and got separated…I got lost and…um…the last thing I remember after that is um N-Natsu and Gr-Gray finding me." She whispered and Mira nodded, not believing the girl's story. She wasn't telling the whole truth, but Mira decided not to push too much right now.

"Well, you're lucky that they did. You injured yourself pretty bad before they did, but our little Wendy was able to help with most of your injuries."

"She's a healer?" Lucy asked and Mira nodded in answer. A small knock came at the door and Mira smiled again.

"Speaking of, she's here to check on you again." Mira got up and walked over to open the door, allowing a small girl to walk in with her head bowed. Lucy frowned as she watched the girl who looked no more than thirteen come into the room. This girl was an adept healer? Her long, dark blue hair was tied back in two tails to trail down to the girl's hips. She raised her head up to reveal large, innocent brown eyes.

"H-Hello…I'm Wendy…" She whispered and Lucy couldn't help the smile as she watched Wendy's cheeks turn pink. Mira leaned down and whispered something in the girl's ear and Lucy watched as her eyes widened. She nodded silently and went to Lucy's side.

"I just have to…check a few of your injuries to…make sure they're still healing." Wendy whispered and Lucy gave the girl a small smile. She laid still as Mira helped Wendy lift back the covers. It didn't take long for them to explain to the blonde that most of her injuries were minor. The only ones that had her worried were Lucy's right ankle which was swelling slightly and her left wrist which was wrapped tightly.

"Your wrist is hurt the most…" Mira explained as she removed the bandages on Lucy's wrist and Wendy began to clean it, trying to be gentle. Lucy still flinched in pain as the girl's hands touched her hand.

"Oh! I'm sorry! I'll…I'll try and be careful, but…" She bit her lip and looked to Mira. The woman came back to the two, carrying clean bandages and finished explaining.

"You broke the bone in your wrist. We were able to set it, but it's going to be a while until you can move it without any pain."

Lucy nodded as she winced again, trying to stay still for the two women tending to her. She tried to wrap her head around everything that happened last night. She wondered if Porlyusica had been able to get away from Sting's men. She certainly didn't want the woman to have gotten hurt because of her own foolishness. She also thought about her father and Makarov still in the village trying to cover her tracks. She looked up at the two women and thought of all they had done for her as well and she couldn't even be honest with them. She began to tear up again and Wendy noticed.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Did I jostle you too much?"

"No…It's not that…just…thank you…thank you so much for helping me…I thought…I thought I was…" She sobbed and covered her face with her uninjured hand and cried. She jumped when she felt an arm drape over her shoulders and looked up at Mira.

"Hush now…It's okay. You're safe here I promise." She cooed and Lucy's eyes swam with more tears as she allowed Mira to pull her head down and cried against the woman's shoulder. Mira just held the poor girl that had finally realized how close she had been to death's door. She didn't complain when Lucy cried through the maroon fabric of her dress and softly hummed to soothe the girl's nerves.

When Lucy had finally regained her senses she sniffled and gave an embarrassed smile as she pulled away from Mira. The older woman smiled back and stood, brushing out her skirts.

"Now then. You get some rest and I will be back later with some supper if you think you'll be up to eating."

In response Lucy's stomach gave a soft rumble and Wendy giggled as Lucy's face flamed up and she gave a sheepish smile and nodded. Mira giggled behind her hand and waved her fingers.

"Wendy are you-"

"I'm going to stay for a bit to keep her company. Oh and Levy-chan said she may stop by to say hi." Wendy answered and Mira nodded as she disappeared through the door, softly shutting it behind her. Once she was safely in the hallway she allowed her smile to melt into a worried frown.

Although the girl appeared harmless, having a stranger in their midst was still unsettling and she knew that Erza would feel the same. She had to locate the boys and make sure they understood the importance of secrecy.

* * *

 **Okay everyone that's chapter three! Sorry for the long wait. I was in the middle of moving and it halted my time to sit down and work on this so I only had a few hours at work. Also because these chapters are indeed going to be long it will take a few days to compose, which I believe I said in the beginning? I hope I caught all the mistakes in this chapter, but there are always those few that slip by no matter how many times I edit. Well I hope you enjoyed this one. Please leave me a review letting me know what you thought! Until next time my lovelies!**


	5. Chapter 4: Revelations

**Hello everyone! Sorry for the long wait but like I said my writing time has been cut down as I'm in the process of moving and it is stressful and time consuming. However I will still be writing as much as I can and try to get these chapters out ASAP! I hope you are enjoying this so far and the direction I'm going with it. Reviews are welcomed and greatly appreciated so be sure to tell me what you think! So here, we're going to continue in the AU to start off with. Oh n P.S. I forgot to mention that this story is before the tartarus arc (which I'm behind because of this move BOO) So Enjoy!**

 ***All characters are owned by Hiro Mashima***

* * *

Lucy smiled sweetly as she listened to the woman sitting beside her chat aimlessly. The woman's name was Levy and she had come into the room shortly after Mira had left. She was very slim and pretty with blue hair that fell to her shoulders in gentle waves and bright, hazel eyes. The woman was keeping Lucy company and had given Wendy a break so that the girl could get some rest.

"I can't tell you how happy I am to finally have another lady here to talk to Lucy! Mira is three years older than me and Wendy is still young. Erza is closer to my age as she only a year older, but she's so serious most of the time that it's hard to carry a conversation with her." Levy explained and Lucy giggled in spite of herself. Levy's bouncy personality was contagious and it was hard not to relax in the woman's presence. Levy rested her elbows on the edge of Lucy's bed and placed her chin on her folded hands.

"So tell me Lucy. Why were you in the woods in the middle of the night?" She asked and Lucy's smile slipped slightly. She averted her eyes as she retold her earlier story, for some reason she felt guilty lying to this person who was being so kind. But she couldn't risk any of them finding out the truth about her having magic. It was too dangerous to chance their reactions. She quickly redirected the conversation away from her and asked,

"Levy, can you tell me more about where I am?"

"Oh. Of course. Well for starters, we're still in the same woods you were traveling through earlier, but we're really deep and no one usually comes out this far." Levy explained and Lucy nodded, happy to know that she was still within range of finding her father again. She didn't want to be here for too long, otherwise he would worry about her and fear the worst.

"I can't exactly tell you much about this castle we're in despite the research I've done in the…"Levy continued, jolting Lucy out of her worries for her family. She blinked and jumped as she caught what Levy was saying.

"Castle!?" She interrupted the bluenette and the girl stopped talking and laughed.

"Yes. This is a very large, very old castle that has a lot of mystery around it like a cloud. And no matter how hard I search I still can't figure it all out. Or about its owner for that matter…" Levy mumbled the last part and Lucy paid no mind to it, still wrapping her head around the fact that they were in a castle. How had something like this stayed hidden for so long from the council?

"I bet you're wondering how the world is unaware of this place." Levy giggled as she looked up at Lucy's shocked face. She waved her slender hand through the air and laughed louder at her assumption being correct.

"It's a long story, but the short version is Natsu." The girl explained and Lucy thought to the people she had met.

"The man with the pink hair?"

"Don't ever let him hear you call it that, but yes…"

(Lucy smiled as she heard a deep chuckle from her partner who was lounging with his eyes closed. See she had known what his reaction would be to his hair.)

"…Natsu has lived here longer than the rest of us. He doesn't speak much of his past, but he says that he's protected the castle for years. All while waiting for his father to return." Levy said and sighed, a sad look entering her gaze as she thought of the man that kept part of himself hidden from the rest of them. Even after all this time.

"Where's his father?" Lucy asked.

"Hmm. All Natsu's said is that his father left when he was a young child and so it was up to him to protect their home."

Lucy felt a sudden rush of sympathy towards the man who had saved her in the woods. She understood how he must feel as she had also lost a parent, although he still had a slight bit of hope for the man's return…although that may be worse. At least Lucy had closure with her mother, knowing that she was resting peacefully among the stars. This man-Natsu, he had no idea where his father was or if the man was even still alive…

* * *

"Lucy…" Natsu interrupted her reading and she lowered the pages and looked down at the mage next to her. He was staring up at the ceiling now with a frown on his face and Lucy bit her lip. She should have warned him that she had written Igneel in there in a subtle way, he must feel blind-sided by all this.

"Hey Luce?" He repeated and looked to her, thinking that she hadn't heard him. She placed a soft smile on her face.

"Yeah?"

"I never really thought of it like that." He whispered and she frowned, confused by his words.

"What?" She asked and he sat up suddenly, startling her as his nose almost touched hers. She backed up slightly, still frowning at him. His lips quirked up in a small smile and he reached out to wrap her in a small hug. She blushed at the sudden contact, although she couldn't explain why since the dragon slayer constantly hugged her.

"You and I share something special." He whispered and her blush intensified. What did he mean by that!? She tried to ask, but the words stuck in her throat as she continued to panic and her heart raced. At her silence he pulled away from her, their noses once more almost touching. He grinned his signature grin and Lucy swallowed.

"We've both lost people important to us. No wonder we were drawn together and formed such a strong bond of friendship. We're two pieces of a puzzle!" He laughed innocently and Lucy's whole face flamed and she was sure steam was rising off her blonde hair. She gave a nervous laugh and pulled out of his arms. He continued to grin at her, unaware of her inner thoughts. She _knew_ that Natsu didn't mean the words in any other way than what he had said, but she still couldn't help but perceive them as meaning more! It was eerie that he had just spoken something that would later appear in the story…

 _'_ _I'm so grateful that you've stumbled into my life Lucy…You're the missing piece to my puzzle…'_

Lucy shook head and chased away the strange sensation that was clouding her mind.  
"Y-Yeah! Must be w-why we g-get along so well!" She stuttered in an overly high voice. Natsu tilted his head at her behavior and frowned.

"Hey Luce, you feeling okay? Your face is getting really red. I hope you didn't catch my cold." He said worried for his nakama. Lucy waved her hand and laughed nervously as she headed into the kitchen.

"I'm fine! But remember your promise last night if I do get sick!" She shouted and heard him laugh in reply. Her beating heart was able to slow further with the distance she put between them, but she was still frazzled beyond repair. Why was she suddenly reading so much into what Natsu said? The man never spoke with anything but the blunt truth, never with any underlying meanings. So what the hell was wrong with her!?

"That damn novel that's what." She grumbled as she went to make Natsu's medicine. Determined to knock him out so that she could have some time to settle her thoughts and return to her normal self. When she returned with the cup of herbal tea, this one laced with sleeping powder as well, Natsu groaned. He didn't complain though and Lucy was grateful as she returned to her seat and watched him drink down the whole thing. He grimaced and glared at her.

"I swear Luce. That dinner you promised better be the biggest buffet I've ever seen." He pouted at her, causing her to laugh harder than before. She nodded and held up her hand to promise him she would take him to the biggest 'All You Can Eat' in Fiore. He grinned and flopped back onto his spot on the couch, letting his eyes drift shut as he relaxed and the medicine took effect.

"And you can always trust a Celestial Mages' to keep their promise. Right Luce?" He grinned as he peeked out one eye at her and she smiled brightly at him and nodded. She watched as his eyes grew heavy and he let out a big yawn. It wasn't long before the sleeping aid took effect and he was softly snoring next to her. Lucy giggled and stood up to cover her friend. She pulled the blanket off the back of the couch and draped it over his body. She sighed and stretched out fully as she made her way back to her kitchen. She went to her fridge and frowned as she opened it, scanning the empty contents.

Deciding that if Natsu was going to be staying for a few days she would need to make a quick grocery run. She quietly laughed, realizing that even if the pyro wasn't sick, she would still need to make a food run. Between him and Happy, her fridge was always a barren wasteland. She grabbed her purse and scribbled a quick note for Natsu in case he woke up before she got back and left her apartment.

* * *

Lucy sighed as she hefted the shopping bags full of groceries higher onto her shoulders. She probably bought more than she would need, but it was better to be safe. Happy would be ecstatic that she had even found some carp on sale. She let a small smile slip onto her face as she thought about how her life had changed in the years since she met Natsu. Sure his invasions had been irritating at first, but it soon became second nature to come home to the pinkette and his blue cat sitting in her home. It was at the point where it was almost disappointing when they didn't barge in on her. She laughed at the absurdness of her thoughts and at herself for almost approving of their behavior.

"Lu-chan!"

She turned at the call of her name and her smile brightened as she saw the tiny bluenette jogging towards her. Levy caught up to the blonde and gave her a quick hug before looking at the load the Celestial mage was carrying. Levy laughed and without asking took one of the bags to help Lucy.

"I take it that Natsu is still staying with you while he's sick?" She asked and Lucy groaned and rolled her eyes.

"Even if he wasn't sick I would have to buy this much food. It seems like I can never keep those two out of my fridge for more than two minutes at a time." Even though she tried to sound irritated and stern, her best friend could hear the tenderness behind her words. Levy's smile widened and she giggled, choosing not to comment. Then her bright, hazel eyes turned to gleam at the blonde and she lowered her voice.

"So how's the new novel coming? I can't wait to read it!"

Lucy tensed visibly at the mention of the cursed novel that was causing her all sorts of headaches. She turned her gaze away and tried to remain casual as she answered her friend.

"I still have the fight scene for Erza to write and the happily ever after, but it's almost done. I…I just haven't exactly had the time these last two days." She whispered, desperately hoping to hide the blush creeping onto her cheeks. Levy, always perceptive, knew exactly what was causing Lucy so much distraction. She decided now was the perfect moment for revenge for the other night when the girl had teased her about Gajeel.

"Only those two huh? So does that mean you've written those scenes with you and Natsu for Cana?" She grinned as the blonde's blush increased ten folds and the woman stiffened.

"I-I…I wrote the love scenes for the two characters if that's what you mean…" She said and Levy hummed in thought, a knowing sparkle in her eyes.

"Characters huh…You mean you and Natsu?"

"It's not really us! They're just character with our names because you she-devils wouldn't let me change it!" Lucy shouted, her voice shaking in her embarrassment and it only peaked Levy's interest further. She laughed and clapped her hands together in excitement.

"Oh Lu-chan please let me read it early! I promise I won't tell the others, but I'm curious to see how dirty your mind really is when it comes to a certain pink-haired man." Levy winked and Lucy groaned again and shook her head viciously in denial.

"I-It's not like that! It…it was no different than if I had written the scenes for some made up character. Which these are!" She was quick to amend before continuing and huffing out her chest.

"In any case it doesn't matter. It's nothing but a story. It's not like I see Natsu that way. So there's no point in you trying to read more into it. And no you can't read the story early. Not until it's finished and seeing as I still have five days to complete it. That was the deal remember." She shrugged and Levy sighed, knowing she wouldn't be able to change the stubborn mage's mind. She watched Lucy out of the corner of her mind and noticed that, despite her denial, Lucy was blushing brightly and a strange look had entered her mind. Levy hid her smile, wondering if being forced to write a romance around her and her best friend had somehow inadvertently opened Lucy's eyes to her own hidden feelings.

"So how is Natsu doing?" Levy asked, deciding to change the subject and not push things further. Lucy relaxed instantly at the safe topic and smiled easier as she thought of her best friend.

"His cold is going away quickly and no doubt he'll be back to his old self by tomorrow. He was a bit stubborn to take his medicine at first, but now I don't even have to fight or negotiate with him. He's not as bad as you all made him out to be." Lucy laughed and Levy joined her and shook her head.

"That's because you're the one taking care of him. Natsu has always been a handful on the rare occasions he gets sick. He grows grumpy and snaps at everyone who comes within ten feet of him. The fact that he's being so sweet to you even when sick proves that I'm right." Levy winked and Lucy frowned.

"Right about what?"

"You'll see…Wait. You said negotiate. Is Natsu making you promise him more dinner dates when he's better?"

"Firstly, they're not dates! Second it was only one dinner after he's better. Third, no um…he…he's having me read the novel to him. He says it helps him relax when I read out loud to him." Lucy grew quieter with each point and practically mumbled the last part. Levy's eyes widened further as she watched the blush return to Lucy's cheeks. The woman was more prone to blushing these days and Levy had a feeling it was because of a very dense pyro in the beauty's life. She giggled and held a hand up in a stage whisper,

"How are you going to explain the nattier parts of your story hmm?"

"W-What!? No! Natsu isn't going to get that far! At the most he'll have me read another chapter to him. It's only until he's feeling better and then he'll forget all about the story." Lucy cried out in embarrassment as she imagined Natsu's response to reading those steamier chapters. She got a very clear picture of him reading it and getting a confused look on his face and then bursting out laughing, calling her a weirdo and teasing her about her description of him. Her embarrassment melted away as the image reminded her just _who_ they were talking about. She laughed and began to relax as Levy's questions had unintentionally quelled the confusion raging through her.

"Even if, for some reason Natsu did read those chapters. I doubt he would know what they mean." Lucy laughed harder and Levy soon joined in as she acknowledged, how sadly true that was. The two girls decided to grab some lunch as Lucy knew the medicine she had given Natsu would have him sleeping for a few hours.

* * *

Natsu stretched, his body feeling heavy for some reason. He grumbled as he opened his eyes and looked around the quiet room. He smiled and glanced over to the desk set in the corner, expecting to see Lucy hunched over with a quill in her hand. He frowned at the sight of the empty chair. He sat up and listened carefully for any sign of the buxom blonde bouncing around her home.

"Hey Luce?" He called out, but was only met with silence again. He frowned further as his eyes scanned around the room until they landed on a piece of paper sitting on the coffee table. He reached for it and recognized the handwriting instantly as his partner's.

 _Natsu,_

 _Ran out for some groceries, be back in a couple hours. There's a sandwich in the fridge if you wake up hungry before I return. DON'T DESTROY ANYTHING!_

He laughed as he could practically see Lucy standing in front of him with her hands on her round hips as she scolded him. As strange as it may seem, he enjoyed seeing Lucy angry. Her temper never lasted that long, but when she let it flare it reminded him of a blazing fire. Her eyes would flash and her cheeks would flush violently. He grinned and headed for that sandwich she had mentioned. He opened the fridge and smiled as he saw the food neatly wrapped and a cold glass of water sitting next to it. Lucy was always thinking of him in some way and it made him feel warm to have such a caring friend at his side.

Quickly retrieving his lunch and returning to the couch, he ate and tried to wait patiently for her return. However patience was not his strong suite and he grew bored rather quickly. Brushing away the crumbs from his hands and face he caught sight of the pages resting on the table and chuckled. He may as well entertain himself while he waited and she had warned him about damaging anything. He couldn't break anything if he was lounging on the couch reading. Surely she wouldn't mind if he read ahead, it wasn't like she didn't know what was gonna happen anyways.

He got comfortable on the couch and grinned as he located where she had left off. True that reading silently to himself may grow boring, but it was better than nothing. Although it wasn't nearly as good as if she was sitting here reading to him, but they could continue when she returned. Maybe if he was lucky, by reading ahead, he would be able to read all the way through and still convince her to let him read the ending once she had written it. With that goal in mind he settled deeper into the cushions, resting his head against his arm as he delved into the world Lucy had created for them.

* * *

Clearly growing uncomfortable with the conversation, Lucy asked questions about the other people she had met and Levy answered most of them. Although, Lucy had a feeling that the girl was hiding more than she was revealing. Levy's smile never faltered, but there was a clear guarded look in her eyes. Lucy didn't want to push, after all she was keeping something from them. Everyone was entitled to their secrets, but she decided that it would be best for all if she quietly made her exit tonight. Hopefully her ankle would good enough to support her…and hopefully she could find her way through the woods. But no matter what she had to find a way out of here tonight. She was so afraid that her emotions would get away from her and she would end up releasing another blast like before.

A small knock caused both women to glance up as the door opened and a smiling Mira walked in, balancing a silver tray against her hip. The older woman smiled wider as she came in and Levy helped her set the tray on a nightstand next to the bed. Mira looked down at Lucy, her blue eyes shining gently.

"It's good to see color returning to your cheeks and this will add even more." Mira said as she lifted the lid to reveal a bowl of steaming soup. As the spices drifted in the air towards Lucy she felt her stomach growl again and a small blush tinted her cheeks. She smiled her thanks as Levy offered to help her eat.

"No really I'll be fine. I don't want to be a bother." Plus she really needed these two ladies to leave her alone long enough to make her escape. She planned on eating as much of the soup as she could to regain her strength and then would tentatively make her way outside…provided that she could find her way through the maze that this castle might present.

Mira nodded at the blonde's answer and smiled over to Levy,

"Besides Levy-chan. Gajeel would be so grumpy if you were absent from the table."

Lucy giggled as Levy's cheeks turned pink and she huffed in annoyance, adamantly denying Mira's claims. Lucy felt her smile slip slightly as she suddenly wished she didn't have to leave. They all seemed so nice, but she was sure that if they knew the truth that would all change. Lucy insisted that she was okay and Mira agreed to leave her to eat and rest. Also pointing out a drink that held more medicine for Lucy and instructions from Wendy to drink it. Lucy nodded, having no intentions to do so, but not wanting the woman to catch how anxious she was for them to leave.

Once alone Lucy sighed in relief. She had almost been afraid that they would change their minds and stay with her. She looked over to the steaming soup and felt her stomach hum in anticipation. She lifted herself up and swung her legs over the side, making sure to keep the injured ankle off the floor. There was no need to push it more than she had to. She took a small spoonful of the soup and sighed in bliss as the warm liquid slid down her throat, instantly soothing the tired muscles.

Eating quickly as she formed a more solid plan in her mind she looked around the room to locate her cloak. She frowned when she realized, for the first time, that all her clothes were missing and she was lying in an unfamiliar shift. The fabric was barely loose on her chest and so she knew it didn't belong to Levy or Mira, one being too small and the other being too large. Which meant it could be an extra from Erza, whom Lucy had yet to meet.

Lucy wanted to cry in frustration when she realized that there were no other pieces of covering in sight. She couldn't very well go traipsing through the woods without some form of proper clothing. She bit her lip and wondered if she should give up on her plan, but quickly shook the thought away. She couldn't stay here for too long. Her father would be expecting her to be at that hut when he arrived. If she wasn't there when he arrived in three days, he would assume the worst and she worried what they would do to his health. She fought against the tears in her eyes and took a deep and determined breath. She gingerly lowered her feet to the floor, sliding her body slowly off the tall bed she had been resting in. Her uninjured ankle accepted the weight without qualms. But the instant she tried to place her other foot on the ground she had to hiss in pain and grip the bed, instantly shifting all her weight off it.

She groaned as this would mean a very slow trek for her, but fueled by her determination to see her family, she pushed onward. Making sure to stay near some type of furniture to support herself, until she made it to the wall, she managed to make it to the door. She placed her ear against the cold wood, but didn't hear anything on the other side. So she slowly creaked open the door and peeked out into the hallway. Slipping her body out of the room and keeping herself pressed back against the wall, she slid her way down the hall. She had to grit her teeth against the pain in her ankle, but forced herself to ignore the pain and continued on.

As she came to another door she paused and wondered if she could find some clothes for herself. Once more she listened for any movement on the other side and upon hearing none slid inside. She wanted to shout at her good fortune, but restrained, not wanting to alert the household to her movements. She had stumbled into what was clearly a woman's room by the softer design of the furniture and the soft blue material covering the bed. Lucy moved further into the room, trying to locate the one thing she needed. Her eyes fell upon a dark cloak resting over the back of a winged chair and grinned. Her mother had always teased her that she was Lucky Lucy whom the stars would always smile upon.

Lucy grabbed up the cloak, promising to somehow return the garment once she reunited with her father. She felt a sharp prick of guilt at betraying these strangers and their kindness, but she was in survival mode. If that meant doing something that she wouldn't normally to stay alive, you could guarantee that she would do it. She wrapped the cloak around her, being sure to not jostle her wrist. It was even hard to tie the strings than she assumed, having to use her teeth and free hand. When the strings were finally secure she left the room and continued on her search for the outside world.

She found a set of stairs and kept to the edge, not wanting to stumble upon a squeaky plank and giving herself away after coming so far. Once she reached the bottom of the stairs she heard voices growing louder. Lucy froze as she recognized most of the voices as the people of the house. The man who had rescued her being the loudest of the bunch. She bit her lip nervously and inched along the wall as her eyes fell upon a grand set of double doors at the end of the hall. She noticed a large archway that she was inching towards, the very place where the voices were residing. She looked between the opening and her exit. There was no avoiding passing by the arch if she wanted to make it to those doors. She took a deep breath and sent a silent prayer to her mother to help her through this. She never would have guessed that her mother's sense of humor would be her response.

* * *

Natsu laughed loudly as he held Gray in a chokehold. The princess swung his fist up and Natsu stepped back to avoid the contact. He swiftly kicked Gray into Gajeel's back, causing the gruff man to spill his soup into his laugh and give off a shout of anger. Which in turn caused the metal head to join in on the rough housing. The three men continued to shout and fight until a loud voice boomed over all of them.

"Enough!" Erza's powerful voice rang out instantly stilling the three large men and caused their gazes to turn to her. Natsu was on Gajeel's back while the man's face was being pushed away by Gray's hand. In turn Gray's open tunic was bunched in Gajeel's hand and his fist was poised inches away from Natsu's face. The frozen group's position cause Wendy and Levy to giggle behind their hands and Mira to sigh from her spot at the end of the table. Normally she would encourage the boys, but tonight there was a stranger lurking near. Drawing any attention to themselves could prove disastrous. Gajeel was the first one to brave a response.

"Oi! You want in on this red?" He smirked, not realizing that the woman was not in the mood to be played with tonight. Natsu and Gray jumped out of the way quickly as a chair flew across the room and smacked right into Gajeel and sent him sprawling on the floor. Natsu and Gray laughed until Erza's dark aura made them freeze again in fear.

"Is this some kind of game to you three? Does it not bother you to know that there's a girl here that none of us know anything about?" She hissed and Natsu shrugged before placing his hands behind his head.

"She's not a threat to us, trust me"

"How do you know that Natsu? And so help me if you say instinct I'll-"

"What was I supposed to do? Leave her alone to die in that forest!?" He growled and the other's looked to him warily, knowing that he was protective by nature. But that was usually only with his adopted family, not strangers. He hadn't attacked Gajeel and Wendy on sight because he instantly recognized how alike they were. Stumbling upon the others near his home had set him on attack mode. He had been wary to let them near his home and small family. It was only after spending weeks with them and learning that they weren't a threat did he calm down. Mira frowned as she watched Natsu glare back at Erza in challenge.

Natsu was the most powerful of their fighters even though he was smaller than the other two men. Plus this was his home first and foremost, so in a strange way, they all recognized that he was in charge. Even if he didn't act upon it often, he could override any of their decisions and had the final say. In a way it made him the Alpha male of their small pack and until one of the others knocked him from that spot, they had to respect it.

Still, it was rare for him to challenge Erza's orders. For the longest time now he had seemed content to leave the major decisions to the large woman and would often disappear for hours, none of them knowing where he went. Mira watched at the confusion on the others' faces as they were thinking the same thing as her. Why was Natsu reacting so strongly towards this stranger, as if he already knew her?

"Natsu…I know that you did what you thought was the right thing…But by bringing her here, you may have put us all in danger." Mira whispered and he turned his glare on her. She didn't flinch under his hard stare, but he seemed to consent slightly as his stance relaxed. He folded his arms over his chest and grunted. Erza sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose and turned to Mira.

"It's too late now as she's already here. But we need to be extra careful once she's able to move around. We're just lucky that for now she's stuck in her bed." Erza grumbled and slid back into her seat. Natsu's good mood returned and he turned to Gajeel who was finally regaining his feet. He grinned and balled his hand into a fist.

"And since she's not around to see. That means I can go all out!" He shouted ignoring Mira's warning as he threw a punch at the man in front of him. Gajeel growled and lifted his arm to block the punch easily. He chuckled and knocked Natsu over their table to the other side. Not deterred at all Natsu rose laughing, showing off his sharp canines. Gajeel grinned, revealing a matching set himself. He lifted his hands up in challenge to the pinkette.

"Come on pyro, is that all? Give me your best gihi." He grinned and Natsu's eyes flashed as he returned the smirk. He lifted his fists and jumped on the table, spilling food across it. Wendy and Levy tried to rescue what they could, Mira continued eating as if nothing had changed and Erza stood in an attempt to grab Natsu.

"Natsu! Don't you da-" She tried to grab at him, but it was too late and none noticed the blonde peeking around the wall at the scene. Natsu lifted his hands and his fists instantly caught fire as he lunged for the giant. Gajeel lifted his arms up, this time they hardened and turned a dark grey to protect him from the flames. Natsu managed to land one blow past the man's defenses and Gajeel toppled over, not defeated yet, but momentarily dazed at the blow to his head.

Natsu wasted no time in standing on the man's back, earning him a loud protest from the metal head. Natsu raised his hands up, once more lighting them afire and shouting in victory. It was because he had sensitive hearing that he was the only one to notice the sharp intake of breath that came from the entranceway. He froze, the flames instantly extinguishing as he slowly turned his head to the archway. At his sudden stillness, the others followed his gaze and all eyes landed on the pretty blonde.

She was standing in the middle of the arch, her eyes locked with Natsu's. No one knew how long they stood there in stunned silence, but for Natsu it felt like an eternity. He knew that at this moment he should be feeling a wave of anxiety, much like when Erza and Levy had stumbled upon his home. Or when Gray had been caught sneaking into the kitchen to steal food. Any time his secret had been discovered a strong instinct to lash out had occurred, to protect his hold. But at this moment…nothing. He didn't feel the natural panic that should have occurred.

Instead he continued to lock eyes with the blonde and gage her reaction. She was staring at him, but not in fear as you would expect. No she seemed to be stunned with awe and wonder. There were so many questions flashing through her large, brown eyes and he took in a sharp breath as he finally moved off of Gajeel. Their eyes still remained locked as he started to move closer to her and although her hands tightened around the cloak she wore, she made no move to run. He could feel the tension of the others in the room as they watched their alpha approach the intruder who had discovered their haven.

Natsu ignored all of them. All of his focus was on the girl in front of him and he felt a strange sensation sweep through him. It was foreign and yet familiar. He felt an unexplainable connection to the woman that had stumbled out of the forest and into his arms. He felt the need to protect her from harm and to act as her shield against life. He didn't have time to question it as he stopped directly in front of her and forced her to look up to meet his gaze.

He watched as she swallowed and her eyes widened. He heard a small cry behind him and recognized it as Wendy. She knew what it meant for someone to discover their secret and he frowned. Normally he wouldn't hesitate, but right now he felt torn. His duty to his family was conflicting with his sudden instinct to protect this woman. He fought against the battle inside of himself as he glared down at the blonde.

Lucy cowered under his dark gaze and began to shiver, not understanding how the smiling man she had met earlier had dissolved into this creature of darkness before her. It was like there were two of them and she was meeting the other side. Still she couldn't force herself to run, not after what she had just witnessed. How could she run now? Knowing that….that they…

"Are just like me…" She finished her thought aloud and Natsu's eyes widened as he stared down at her. Some deep instinct guided her as she raised her right hand, palm out, up to the man before her. He watched her hand's movement and without conscious thought found his left hand mimicking her. His eyes returned to lock with hers as his rough palm made contact with her softer one. A strange spark shot through Lucy and she wasn't sure if it was from his warm touch or the power that burst from her at the moment of contact.

The others' eyes widened and their mouths fell open at the obvious display of magic. They all exchanged confused looked with one another as they rose to their feet. Natsu's onyx eyes remained connected to hers even as the golden light brushed against his skin. The two were encased in the same golden glow she had used against Rogue, but unlike with him, Natsu seemed unaffected as the golden light warmed the room before dimming back to nothing.

"You have magic…just like…like me…" She whispered and his eyes softened as he laced his fingers with hers and whispered back,

"Not exactly like you…but we are now linked together…"

Her eyes widened, not completely understanding what he meant by that. She felt the room spinning as her vision once more turned fuzzy. She watched as his lips slowly quirked up into a smirk and he whispered,

"Welcome to the family."

It was a good thing that he was fast. Natsu stepped quickly and wrapped his arms around her to catch her collapsing form. He kept one arm behind her back and slid the other behind her knees in order to lift her up against him. Just as before when he cradled her against his chest he felt the beast inside him purr. He tried to ignore the feeling and turned to the rest of his family as their eyes rested on the girl in his arms. Mira was the first to approach and lifted her fingers up to touch Lucy's forehead and Natsu was barely able to suppress the urge to growl in warning.

"Hmm. Poor thing used up too much energy. She must be new to all this or else she would have had more control. Let's get her back to her room and I'll watch her until she wakes up. No doubt she'll have many more questions this time."

Natsu nodded and turned to carry the girl back to the bed they had placed her in before. He stopped next to the bed and allowed Mira to remove her stolen cloak from around the girl's shoulders before he laid her against the mattress. He continued to stare down at her sleeping form as Mira pulled the coverlet back over the exhausted girl. She turned to Natsu and gave a soft smile and a nod before taking her seat next to the bed. Natsu turned to leave, but stopped as his hand touched the handle.

He glanced over his shoulder at the woman in the bed. Some part of him was telling him to stay and not let her out of his sight. He frowned at the urge to curl next to the sleeping beauty and snap at anyone that came too close. This was very new to him as he only ever felt that way about his castle and even that dulled in comparison to this stranger. His eyes met Mira's curious blue ones and he grunted.

"Let us know when she's awake." He mumbled and swiftly left the room, heading for his own, needing the solace that he could only find within the familiar walls of what had once been his father's room. He slammed closed the door and ran his fingers through his hair and growled, maybe all he needed was a long rest or a good fight. But he doubted the others would be up for it right now so he opted for the first choice.

He fell back on the black covers and stared up at the canopy of his bed. He focused instead on the beast that resided inside him and focused on how it was currently prowling in anticipation. He recognized the instincts raging through him and it only frustrated him further. Despite what the ice-prick and metal brain thought of him, he wasn't that dense. He knew what these new urges were, after all he had spent even more time in his library than Levy had. Going through countless books in order to find a clue as to where his father had disappeared to.

During that time of research he had stumbled across several books that explained his inheritance better and how it would affect his behavior in his older years. Because of the magic he possessed, same as Wendy and Gajeel; he was only half human. The other half being more animalistic and instinctive. Couple that with the way he was reacting to this new girl…this Lucy as Levy had said her name was…he knew it only meant one thing and he huffed in annoyance as he rolled over onto his side. He tried to ignore it, but the answer raged inside his head loud and clear.

 _'_ _She's my potential mate…'_

* * *

Natsu's eyes stuck to that one word. ' _Mate'_ was not a lost word to him any more than his fictional counterpart. He knew what it meant from what Igneel had taught him. But he had never thought too hard about it as he didn't have time for that sort of thing. He was always too focused on becoming the strongest in the guild. But now that the word had been slammed into his brain he couldn't stop the rest from following.

Did he see _her_ like that? _His_ Lucy? Could she be…He frowned further as he thought about the woman that was a large part of his life. She was without a doubt, his best friend. He liked to spend every minute possible annoying the blonde and getting her riled up, but he also enjoyed seeing her large smile directed at him. He took in a sharp breath as his cheeks heated up at the thoughts that flooded his mind as the gates to that river opened.

Lucy was the one person he thought of more than any other. Her smile made his insides light up and fired him up far better than any fire he had ever consumed. He hated to see her sad and nothing pissed him off faster than to see someone hurt her. But that was natural with ones nakama right? Lucy was family and he was protective of all of Fairy Tail.

He groaned as the confusion continued to roll through him. Did the dragon side of him see Lucy as his possible mate and that was why he felt unnaturally drawn to her side? He thrust his fingers into his hair and cradled his head against the pounding. No. He didn't see Lucy like that! He couldn't! She was his teammate, his guild mate, his best friend for crying out loud! He glared down at the pages next to him and decided the only reason he was even thinking about this was because of her story. He was not the fictional Natsu in the story, despite sharing their namesake…

But then that brought a whole new slew of questions in his mind. Lucy had written this. She had specifically paired the two of them together right? Did that mean that she was thinking about these things? That caused a strange buzzing inside of him and it wasn't unpleasant. He was quick to shove the thought away as he knew that Lucy couldn't possibly see him that way. She had simply placed him in a role of a story because it fit for him and it was all a part of that bet she mentioned the other night. There was no way that Lucy held some secret desire to be with him…to be his _mate_.

He jumped as he heard the door open and said blonde suddenly walked inside, interrupting his thoughts. On instinct Natsu jumped up and tackled the blonde causing her to shout. He laughed as he leaned up above her and winced when she brought her fist down on top of his head. He only grinned while rubbing the sore spot, in all honestly she never hit him that hard no matter what he did to her.

"Natsu! Look at what you did! The groceries are everywhere! You are **_SO_** helping me clean this up!" She shouted from under him and he laughed again, his eyes still closed. He cracked open one eye and glanced down to see her glaring up at him, her eyes alight with her inner fire. He grinned and put his other hand back to the floor, holding himself above her as he continued to chuckle.

"Sorry Luce. You were gone for so long that I got bored! Plus I was starting to get hungry and the food smelt delicious!" He took in a deep breath and his eyes snapped open. It wasn't the food that assaulted his senses, but a strong mix of strawberries and vanilla. The very distinct smell that belonged to the woman currently pinned beneath him. As if she also just realized their position, Lucy froze as she stared up at him. For the first time in their friendship an awkward silence settled over them.

Natsu swallowed subtly as his eyes subtly roamed over Lucy's body, his earlier thoughts came crashing back in full force. He had always known that Lucy was attractive from the comments he had heard around the guild, but he had never paid much attention to it himself. The only time he would step in was when one of the perverts ogled her for too long or made a move to grab her. They usually ended up sprawled on the floor while the rest of the guild laughed.

Now though, after that novel had put these thoughts in his head he looked at her in a whole new light. She was beyond pretty. Lucy was beautiful. Her blonde hair would shine gold when the sun hit it and her brown eyes reminded him of chocolates that were one of her favorite treats. He felt his chest constrict as a veil seemed to be lifted from his vision and the words rang through his head with a new clarity.

 _'_ _She's my potential mate…'_ But this was not a fictional character. This was the real thing. His Lucy was lying beneath him and some new instinct took over his actions as he stared into her wide eyes. Her cheeks tinted pink and she licked her lips, his eyes following the motion. He didn't know why, but he felt the need to follow the trail the pink muscle had left behind. Her sweet lips were calling to him and he felt himself leaning closer, but was unable to stop himself.

"Lucy…" He rasped as he moved within an inch of her face and let his eyes drift shut.

* * *

Lucy watched him lean closer to her and her heart felt like it had burst from her chest. How had they ended up like this!? Sure he had tackled her upon entry, but that was nothing new! He had done this plenty of times and nothing like this had ever occurred after! Her panicked mind continued to race as he moved even closer and breathed her name. His warm breath fanned over her and caused her to shiver. As he moved close enough that she could breathe in his scent some defensive instinct kicked in and she brought her leg up.

Natsu grunted in surprise and pain as he instantly recoiled and moved back, allowing her to escape from under him and shout.

"What the hell was that!?" She raged at him and he growled as he still nursed his injured…pride… She blushed as she realized where she had connected with him and was quick to crawl closer to him.

"Sorry Natsu! I didn't mean to…I was just…startled…What were you trying to do?" She whispered, some of her anger melting away to confusion. She felt herself shaking as she was still reacting to the new sensations running through her. What the hell had gotten into the fire mage? It was almost as if he had been about to k-kiss her! But this was Natsu there was no way he would…She was interrupted when Natsu started chuckling and it turned into a full on laugh. He leaned back and scratched the back of his head.

"Yeah. I guess I took the joke too far. Sorry Luce, but you're too much fun to rile!" He laughed and her face turned a bright red in both embarrassment and anger. Joke! This had been a joke! She seethed and slowly stood to her feet while the idiot continued to grin up at her. She placed her hands on her hips and glowered down at him then hissed between her teeth as she spoke.

"Don't scare me like that again you idiot! Now I've been out all day so I'm going to go take a shower. Since you seem to be feeling all better now I expect you to clean up this mess you made. You may stay here one more night but no more Natsu!" She shouted and stormed past the pinkette and slammed herself into her bathroom and slumped against the door. Her anger shedding as soon as she entered the sanctuary of the tiled room. She clenched her hands to stop their shaking and gritted her teeth.

"Idiot!" She hissed, but not entirely sure who it was directed at. She sighed as she looked at herself in the mirror, taking in her bright eyes and flushed cheeks. She was calling herself an idiot for being so indecisive about what she was feeling. She was even more confused now than before when she first started writing that stupid novel. She cursed again as she quickly disrobed and hopped into the hot shower.

But now, after her talking with Levy and reanalyzing what she had written had her on edge. During the bet she had thought writing a romance for her and Natsu would be impossible. But as soon as the words started to flow she had started to feel the questions rise within her. Was it easy because she was improving as a writer and able to ignore the real world in lieu of the fictional one? Or was it because these were the hidden feelings that she constantly tried to deny?

She couldn't be so sure now that what she was feeling wasn't real. It was becoming harder and harder for her to separate the line between real and fictional when it came to the pink-haired man outside her door. He was starting to become the Natsu she had written in her story and it scared her. She had written that 'character' in the hopes of it being so different from the real thing that no one would question her enthusiasm behind the romance. She could have claimed that the Natsu in the story was far less dense and much more aware of the word romance. But now…had he really been playing a joke? Or had that been as real for him as it was for her?

"Did he _want_ to kiss me?"

* * *

Natsu was currently knelt on the floor cleaning up the groceries just as she had asked and growling at himself.

 _'_ _Stupid. Stupid. What were you thinking? Trying to kiss Lucy._ _ **Lucy**_ _! You should have known better than to let that damn novel cloud your mind! You know where you and her stand. She is your best friend, your nakama. That's it! You can't step over that line again…especially with how she reacted…'_ He groaned again and paused in his cleanup as he let his eyes move to the closed door separating him from the confusing female. By the way she had attacked him and then shouted he knew how she felt.

He had been so shocked when her knee connected with his groin that he had retreated instantly. When she had shouted at him it snapped him out of the fog he had fallen into and he panicked. So when she asked what he was doing he had blurted out his first coherent thought. Claiming it was all a joke to rile her. Well the joke was on him. Here he had thought what she had written meant more than just some stupid bet. He should have known better. He put the food away and decided to wait for her to apologize for what he had done. Even if for the first time it would only be a half heart-felt apology. Because the truth is…

"I wanted-no- _want_ to kiss her…" He grumbled and laid his head in his hands and groaned again as he came to the full realization of why those damn words struck him so hard upon reading them. Because they were the honest truth that he had been too blind to see until now. He looked to the door that kept her hidden from him and moved to stand in front of it. He could clearly hear the shower running and he placed his arm against the wood and leaned his forehead against it. He closed his eyes and whispered the truth into the air, knowing that she wouldn't be able to hear him.

"You got it wrong though Luce. You're not a _potential_ …you are most definitely… ** _my_** _mate_ …"

* * *

 **Wow long chapter! I hope that this more than makes up for the wait which I apologize for again. My writing time is so short now and I've been kind of stress from work and the move so it's been a lot on my mind lately. Anyways I wanted to note that I've decided to cut Happy from the AU in this story because I can't figure out how to write him in like I was going to. Other than that all is the same in this world.**

 **Oh n I will be starting another story, just an idea I got that I wanna try, but this one will definitely be rated 'M' and will be a one-shot. Also for those that are familiar with my series of one shots for MLP 'Holiday Fun' I will be doing something similar for this fandom, but the first set of one- shots will begin in October and I'll use them as some fluffy breaks for my mind so I don't burn out. Those will range from K-M depending on my mood at the time and the rating will be a permanent 'T' but the A/N will inform if it pushes past that in the story. I will always give fair warning just like if this one crosses the line, which I'm starting to suspect it will. But you were already warned about that so no worries I hope. Wow long chapter and long A/N lol anyways…I hope you enjoyed this chapter and continue to read on from here. Please let me know what you thought as I rely heavily on feedback to know if I'm doing okay. So if I don't hear from anyone I may stop writing this for fear of it being only 'so-so' Hope to hear from you and as always stay awesome my lovelies!**


	6. Chapter 5: Back to Normal-ish

**Okay everyone! Sorry for the long wait, but you know that means a long chapter. I also got sick over the week and those who have been following me for a while know that means I don't write as often because I'm curled in a blanket. I hope that you continue to love and read this story. Be sure to let me know what you think by leaving a review. I really appreciate the feedback and will try to respond to all those that I can. For all those that are guests, or unable to receive pm; thank you from the bottom of my heart! I love to see new readers and followers for my writing as it fuels my desire to continue! Especially since every day I get a new idea for this couple and have to file it away to look at later. So anyways, let's jump back into this! Please enjoy and review to let me know how it reads!**

 ***All characters are owned by the genius that is Hiro Mashima! Although Mashima! Please you're killing us shippers with these troll moments!***

* * *

Lucy stepped out of her shower and wrapped herself in a towel. The hot water had managed to wash away most of her anger. All that remained for the pink-haired idiot was a slight irritation at having succeeded in getting to her frayed nerves. She sighed and ran a brush through her hair to straighten out the wet locks and pulled on a pink skirt and a red tank-top.

She slowly opened the door to her bathroom, half expecting Natsu to be there waiting. She was surprised when she opened the door fully and found her room empty. She puffed out her cheeks, thinking the man had run while she was in the shower to avoid apologizing.

"Dammit! Why would you put that up there!?"

She turned at the cursing coming from her kitchen and tiptoed over and peeked around the corner. She had to suppress a giggle as she saw Natsu picking up one of her wooden mixing bowls and setting it back inside the cabinet above the stove. She raised her eyebrow in curiosity.

"What do you think you're doing?" She asked as she came fully into the kitchen, making her partner jump and swing around. His eyes widened as they locked with hers and she could have sworn that she saw a flash of nerves pass through his eyes.

"Lucy…" He whispered and before she could move he wrapped her in a tight hug. She stood frozen, wondering where this was going. Sadly, her mind wasn't shy about where it _wanted_ this to head. He pulled back and gave her his best puppy-face, one that he reserved for when she was most ticked.

"I'm sorry Luce. Please don't be mad. I…I don't like it when you're actually mad at me." He pouted and she sighed. She could never hold her anger for the mage for long. Even when he was at his most annoying, Natsu had a way of making her smile through it all. Which she found herself doing now. She gave him a quick hug back and a soft smile.

"It's okay you goof. Just don't startle me like that again 'kay?" She asked and he grinned and ruffled her hair. She thought she saw something else flash through his onyx orbs, but it was too fast to catch.

"Promise Luce." He grinned and she sighed looking around her kitchen to see several items still littered around her counters.

"So…What are you doing in my kitchen?" She asked again and he grumbled and rubbed the back of his head.

"Trying to put the rest of the food away that I missed by the door earlier. But the way you have this place set up makes no sense!" He groaned and she couldn't help the laugh that bubbled up. She held her stomach as she continued to laugh hard, confusing the man next to her. Finally she wiped away a tear and placed her hands on her hips.

"Sorry, but coming from _you_ , that's the funniest thing I've ever heard!"

"Me? Eh?" He scratched his head and it only made her giggle again. She pointed her finger at him and leaned forward.

"You giving me advice about setting up a kitchen, when I doubt you can even find yours." She laughed again at the pout he gave her and folded his arms over his chest.

"Not true…I know where it is…even if I can't reach it…" He muttered and turned his face away, resulting in Lucy laughing harder. Seeing her laugh so carefree eased the tension in his body and on instinct his arms wrapped around her again. She was startled when she felt his nose nuzzle her hair affectionately. He made a sound similar to a purr as he inhaled and it made her cheeks flush brightly. He chuckled and whispered,

"I'm glad to see you happy again Luce. I like to see you smile."

She laughed, this time weaker and pushed him away from her. She took a few steps back and tried to hide how nervous she was all of a sudden. During her moments of teasing, she was able to pretend the moment between them hadn't happened. But when he held her like that and spoke so sweetly it was harder to ignore the strange feelings battling inside her. She cleared her throat and tried to steer the conversation back to safer grounds.

"How are you feeling Natsu?" She asked and he gave her a bright and full grin. He held up his fists and they instantly lit on fire making her jump.

"I'm all fired up and feeling great!" He laughed and she joined him, happy that her best friend was over his illness. His laughter suddenly stopped as he got a quizzical look in his eyes. Then his smile widened and he swung around to face her completely and grabbed her shoulders. She squeaked at the contact and the heat that blazed from her partner.

An excited aura had surrounded him and he was bouncing slightly on the balls of his feet. Lucy rolled her eyes and wondered why he had gotten so excited. He answered her unspoken question, the eagerness evident in his voice.

"I'm all better Lucy! You know what that means!?"

"You won't be crashing on my couch anymore." She teased and he rolled his eyes and gave her a look that said, don't be silly…I'll totally still do that! Which actually made her laugh again, despite how it also annoyed her, or so she kept claiming.

"No. I believe some pretty blonde promised me a dinner when I was better!" He exclaimed and threw his fists in the air in victory.

"So bring on the grub!"

She laughed and shook her head when his words pierced through her barrier. _Pretty?_ He thought she was pretty? Then again it could just be Natsu being his usual dense self and not realizing what the word meant. For her own sanity she chose to believe this and left it alone. Natsu was waiting for her expectantly and she laughed again, rolling her eyes.

"I believe I did say that. So alright, tonight's on me. But!" She held up a finger to stop him from running out the door. He frowned at her and waited.

"I promised Mira that I would stop by the guild. I guess the girls want to ask me something about the novel…" She noticed a strange twitch at his eyes when she mentioned the story, but ignored it. She smiled brightly at him and held up her hand in promise.

"But I promise that while I'm there I'll grab Happy and return so the three of us can go out for dinner! And while I'm gone…" She moved to the fridge and pulled out his tea. He gaped and whined at her as he spotted the torturous liquid.

"Ah come on Lucy! I told you I'm fine!" He pouted and crossed his arms as she put the kettle on to warm the tea. She gave him a stern look over her shoulder and shook her head.

"I want to be sure. Now I'll be back and I expect what's left in the pot to be gone. And don't even think about pouring it out!" She added, seeing the mischievous plan forming in his devious mind. He groaned at having been caught and pouted more. He huffed and slumped down into a chair, pulling up his scarf in a defensive move. She knew the stance and had learned how to maneuver around it. She walked over to him and rested her hand on his shoulder and leaned down so that they were at eye-level.

"Please? For me? I promise I'll throw in dessert too." She teased and ruffled his hair before moving off to find her boots. She didn't have to look back as she heard him grumble and rise from the chair. She gave a triumphant smirk as she heard the distinctive clink of the cup hitting the countertop.

"I'll be back soon Natsu!" She called as she ran out the door, just catching his soft response.

"Take your time…that way I don't have to chug this nasty goop."

* * *

Natsu grimaced once more as he finished the last of the tea. Deciding that it was better if he just got this over with. So the pot was empty and he blanched as the after taste lingered on his tongue. He groaned and grabbed the milk out of the fridge and chugged half of it to wipe away most of the tea. He groaned and retuned the milk, hoping that Lucy didn't notice it any time soon.

He grumbled as he realized that the faint blush had returned to his cheeks. Her words taunting him with so many meanings that his brain now refused to release. Simple words twisted into something much darker in his mind and it made his body heat up instantly.

 _'_ _For me? I promise I'll throw in dessert too.' Are you offering yourself Lucy?_

He shoved the strange thought away and sighed as he ran his fingers through his hair. Ever since his revelations about her, things had slowly began to change around him. He noticed more about the way she moved and the way she dressed. Had her skirts always hugged her hips, making them appear rounder? He flushed as he imagined what it would feel like to grab them and pull her against his. She would fit against him…

He shook his head and slapped himself to stop that train of thought. He sighed and leaned back against the counter, folding his arms over his chest. What was happening to him? Why were these thoughts suddenly swimming through his mind? It was as if he had been asleep for a long time and only now was waking up to reality.

Lucy was always going to be an important part of his life, that wasn't anything new. He knew that for the longest time now things would never be the same if she wasn't in his world. It was why he had subtly grown more protective of her after the Grand Magic Games when he had watched her…well future Lucy, but it was still Lucy's face that he had been staring at as the light faded from her eyes. He never wanted to experience that horrible feeling again.

He looked around her apartment and as he breathed in he was also breathing in her scent. He grinned as he also picked up traces of his own unique scent wafting through the air. Throughout the years he had been imprinting his scent around her and on her. He wondered if he had been subconsciously doing that or if the dragon side of him knew exactly what it was up to. He acted more on instinct half the time, so it wouldn't be that shocking if he was doing something naturally without realizing what it meant.

He leaned back and stared at the ceiling as more thoughts invaded his mind. There was no stopping it at this point, not now that he was coming to full terms with his hidden feelings. Lucy was his mate. She was probably destined to be since their first encounter. He had always felt drawn to her, but had reasoned it as her being so nice. She was the sweetest person he had ever met and always tolerated him, even at his worst. Lucy was unique in so many ways and now that he was seeing her through different eyes he saw so much more to her.

She was beautiful, inside and out. She was strong and brave, even if she tried to pretend that she wasn't he knew better. He had seen that hidden strength on so many occasions and it always filled him with a strange sense of pride. Up 'till now he had thought it was pride for his fellow guild mate. Now he wondered if it was pride in ones chosen partner.

He left the kitchen and looked around her bedroom. He wasn't sure when she'd be back so he had to find a way to entertain himself. He contemplated working out, but that stupid tea was sitting heavy in his gut. He didn't want to throw it up out of fear that Lucy would make him more just to spite him. His eyes fell to the coffee table where the cause of all this chaos sat innocently. He growled and turned his back on it. But his eyes glanced over his shoulder and his biggest weakness got the better of him. He shrugged and grabbed the pages, deciding that it couldn't hurt anything if he read some more. So he flopped back on Lucy's bed and settled into a better position to enjoy the story that was awakening strange things in him.

* * *

By now she was getting used to the feeling left after the black void started to recede. Lucy let out a soft whimper as she began to stir, and with her awakening came the images. She shot up gasping and instantly a soft set of hands caught her shoulders.

"Hey, easy now. Your adventure through the castle made her ankle swell up worse. Come on sweet thing, calm down." The soothing and comforting voice to her right cooed. Lucy turned and looked into the soft, blue eyes of Mirajane. Lucy cried out again and tried to fight the woman, but Mira was stronger than she looked and forced Lucy to still.

"Lucy!" The stern tone of voice resembled her mother's so much that Lucy instantly froze. She whimpered again and looked back up into Mira's kind eyes. Surprised that all she saw was gentle understanding and nothing else.

"Calm down little one. No one is going to hurt you. You are safe, I promise." Mira whispered and Lucy settled down more, but felt her eyes begin to water as the fear refused to leave her completely. Once she stopped struggling Mira let go of her shoulders and sat on the edge of the bed. She reached up and brushed Lucy's bangs to the side and cupped the girl's cheek in comfort.

"It's okay. We've all been where you are now. You don't have to worry anymore. You're one of us and that means you're safe here." She said and gave Lucy a soft smile, which had the desired effect and Lucy calmed down the rest of the way. She looked up at Mira in curiosity, more than when she had first woken up in this place.

"Who are you people?" Lucy whispered and Mira chuckled.

"I figured you'd have questions. I'll try to answer them as best I can. There is a lot of information and we may not be able to go over all of it tonight, but I can tell you most of it." Mira said and Lucy nodded, settling down the rest of the way as she looked about her room. Wondering what secrets this place held and wanting to find out as many of them as possible.

"So…so you're…you all have magic too?" Lucy asked the first and most important question. Mira got a sad look in her eyes and sighed as she looked about the room, just as Lucy had.

"Not all of us. Levy and I are just normal people. But all the others…Yes, they have some form of magic inside of them."

"You and Levy don't…but then what are you doing here?" Lucy asked and Mira chuckled.

"Like I said it's a long story. It's best if I try to answer what I can for you." Mira chuckled and leaned back staring up at the ceiling with a reminiscent smile on her face.

"I've lived in this castle with Natsu since the beginning. I was thirteen when I first started working in the kitchen. I met Natsu on a couple occasions, back then he was so much happier. Just this giant bundle of energy at the ripe age of ten. No child that young should lose a parent…

"Master Igneel left without a word to the staff, so many assumed he had abandoned the castle. I was the only one who stayed because I knew Natsu was still here and I didn't want to leave him all alone. After the master left, Natsu changed. Gone was his joy and carefree attitude. He refused to tell me why his father left so I stopped asking." Mira took a deep breath and returned her gaze to Lucy's.

"Ever since then Natsu has done little but train his body and magic. When he's not working on his skills he's hold up somewhere in this castle trying to discover where his father went. He keeps to himself most of the time and there's not much else we can do to change that. He's around us for only a short time, but he always keeps a part of himself locked away." Mira said and Lucy was able to catch the sadness in the older woman's voice. It was obvious that Mira cared for the man deeply and it hurt her to see him lock himself away. Lucy looked over to the door and wondered why he kept himself in solitude. Maybe he was afraid to get close to people again? She had felt much the same way after her mother died, but she had her father to lean on. Natsu didn't have anyone else, because even a friend like Mira couldn't replace the emptiness left behind from losing a parent.

"W-what about the others? Where they always here?" Lucy asked and Mira shook her head. She waved her hand through the air as if to indicate the others that were somewhere in the halls.

"Gradually over time the others found this place. But because of Natsu's natural instinct to protect his hold, they were met with opposition. Only Gajeel and Wendy had an easier time gaining Natsu's trust because they all use a form of the same magic."

"The same magic? But I saw his fists they-" Lucy started to interject and Mira held up her hand to halt the onslaught of questions. The older woman frowned a bit and held her finger up to her chin in thought.

"This is actually harder for me to explain. Gajeel would be able to answer better than me, but I can tell you the basics. Natsu, Gajeel and Wendy are all from ancient bloodlines that use what is now referred to as lost magic. In fact, they may very well be the last of their kind. They're Dragon Slayers, ancient magic wielders that can use the elemental magic of the earth-combined with the physical strength of a dragon." Mira explained and Lucy's eyes widened while her mouth fell open. She had heard of this magic! Makarov had shown her one of his personal volumes on ancient magic and explained how they were possibly the most powerful mages in history.

They had once been considered royalty; which would definitely explain the castle they were now in. Lucy looked around the room with a whole new light as she wondered how long Natsu's ancestors had resided here. She was forced to focus back on Mira as the woman continued her story.

"Erza and Levy came next. Levy is Erza's younger sister and they were running from bandits that attacked their village. They don't know the name of the gang that attacked them, but they do remember that almost their entire village was destroyed. Erza and Levy were forced to run when Erza discovered she had magic hidden within her."

Lucy swallowed as the situation sounded similar to her own. She could sympathize completely with the two women.

"When Natsu noticed intruders he orders me and Wendy to stay inside and took Gajeel with him to chase the two away. He figured that two women wouldn't think twice about running from those brutes." Mira laughed and shook her head, her smile remaining in place.

"You'd never be able to tell from looking at her, but Erza is very powerful and fast, even compared to the dragons in the house. I don't know much about it, but the basic is that she summons weapons to her side."

Lucy hummed in thought and tried to imagine what that kind of magic would look like. It would certainly come in handy during bad situations, like the one she had found herself in while lost in the woods. She smiled at Mira and asked,

"So Erza defeated the boys and gained entrance?"

"Not exactly…Erza is strong and gave both the boys quite a beating, but…Natsu gains more strength the more determined he is. And nothing is more important to him than his family home. So he was able to take her down using his animalistic nature. It was actually Levy's begging that swayed them. She begged for refuge for a few days for her and her sister.

"Natsu didn't want to agree, not liking strangers in his home. Gajeel was the one to finally convince him to allow the girls in. They stayed and rested for a few days, the whole time Natsu didn't let them out of his sight. However when they were supposed to leave Gajeel spoke up again. Stating that having someone like Erza around would help with protecting the castle and Levy could help me with the chores.

"Natsu grumbled but agreed, which surprised me at first. Until he told me later that he was doing it for Gajeel's sake. If he had it his way they would be gone…to this day I'm not completely sure what he meant, but I can guess from the obvious fondness that Gajeel holds for Levy.

"Eventually Natsu accepted the two girls. Mostly because Erza proved useful as both a hunter and a sparring partner for Natsu. Levy is also an advent bookworm as I'm sure she told you, so she's helped Natsu in his research along with her own. It took time but eventually he settled his guard around them and stopped looking at them as threats to his home." Mira said with a bright smile and Lucy frowned, digesting the information she had just been fed. It was a lot, but there were still a lot of questions rolling through her head that needed answers. She wanted to blurt them all out, but refrained and instead allowed Mira to continue her tale about the members of this strange group.

"Now Gray on the other hand. I don't think Natsu will ever calm down where that man is concerned. Those two have been at each other's throats since the beginning. He is even more of a mystery to all of us. He refuses to speak of his past, which doesn't sit well with Natsu, but the rest of us have grown to overlook it. He broke into the castle one night in an attempt to steal food. He was discovered the instant he stepped into the kitchen while we were all asleep." Mira said and rested her hand against her cheek. Lucy tilted her head in confusion and whispered,

"If you were all asleep, how did he-"

"Natsu." Mira answered as if it were obvious.

"But….does he not sleep?"

"Sometimes, but that has nothing to do with this. Natsu, Gajeel and Wendy have exceptional hearing, sight and sense of smell. Everything about them is enhanced beyond normal human ability because of their magic. So the instant Gray entered the castle Natsu picked up on the foreign scent.

"The rest of us awoke to the sound of fighting and rushed to the kitchen to find Natsu holding Gray to the floor. After we had calmed Natsu down enough to talk to the man, we were able to learn why he was there. It was me this time that saved Gray. I fed him and offered him a bed to sleep in. Natsu argued with me, but I put my foot down. We couldn't just let the man starve and he could leave in the morning."

"But he never did?" Lucy asked with a smile and Mira laughed loudly as she recalled those days.

"No. It seemed like each time he was supposedly going to leave he would find a new reason to stay. First it was that he needed a rematch against Natsu and then he wanted to test his strength against Gajeel. Something about repaying me for the food I gave him, which is silly considering he was trying to steal it originally." At this both women laughed and Lucy shifted in the bed and cried out instantly. She brought up her wrist and cradled it against her chest. Mira leapt up and went to check on the injury, but both women turned as the bedroom door swung and slammed against the wall.

Before Mira could say anything he swept into the room and moved to the side of the bed and lock gazes with the women resting there. Lucy's breath caught at the intensity in his dark eyes. She felt a tremor of fear as she thought of everything Mira had just told her. Based on the stories with the others, she was sure he was just as suspicious of her and wanted her gone from his hold.

Natsu lifted a hand towards her and she flinched back. He blinked when he saw this and his gaze softened, surprising the blonde as he continued to reach out and take her injured wrist. His touch was the gentlest she had ever felt and there was a strange shock at the contact. He pulled her wrist away from her chest and held her palm in his large, calloused hand.

"How are you feeling?" He whispered and it made her jump again. She opened her mouth to speak, but found that she couldn't. For some reason, being in this man's presence was disconcerting. Mira stepped forward at Lucy's hesitation and answered Natsu's question.

"She hurt her ankle more by walking on it, but it should still heal in a few days. Her wrist is broken and she can't jostle it."

Natsu nodded at the information and continued to look into Lucy's eyes until she began to shake slightly. He relaxed his demeanor and gave her a sudden, wide grin that completely caught her off guard. She blinked several times to be sure that it wasn't her imagination or some hallucination. Natsu chuckled and tilted his head to the side,

"So…Lucy…I think it's time you told us the real reason you were in the woods last night."

Lucy jumped and whimpered when it jostled her wrist. Natsu's eyes instantly narrowed and he hissed in response to her cry of pain. Lucy frowned at this and let out a small gasp when he lifted his other hand to float, palm down above her wrist. He looked over his shoulder to Mira and the woman seemed to understand the order in the man's eyes for she nodded and whispered,

"I'll go see if Wendy is better rested. She should be able to use her magic again after dinner."

"Have her meet us in the sitting room. I'll carry Lucy down, the others refuse to go to bed until they meet her 'again' I suppose." He growled in annoyance and Mira only chuckled, while Lucy began to silently panic. She wasn't sure that she could trust these people completely and yet she would soon be surrounded by all of them!

Once Mira left, quietly closing the door behind her Natsu returned his gaze to hers. For some reason being alone with him and having his dark gaze trained on her brought on a small blush. He gave her another soft smile, then lowered his gaze to her injured wrist. He slowly brought his other hand down to encase her small wrist.

"W-What are-"

"Shh…Trust me, this will help." He whispered and she felt her blush increase at the way his lowered voice seeped into her skin and settled her nerves. She took in a deep breath and held it until she felt a strange warmth seeping into her wrist, soothing the swollen muscles. She looked down and let her held breath out in a gasp as she watched his hands glow softly. The warmth she felt was emitting from his hands. The same hands she had seen on fire earlier, and yet he wasn't burning her. He was controlling the temperature perfectly so that she soon felt the tension leave her body subconsciously.

"There…better?" He asked with a bright grin and she found herself smiling in return. The first real smile she had shared since waking up here. It was so bright and full of light that for a moment Natsu was caught off guard and sat stunned. Then he seemed to snap himself out of his own thoughts and smiled back, releasing her hand and standing up from the bed.

"Alright Lucy. Let's get you ready to go see the others." He said and reached for the covers laying over her body. She felt the ease flee in an instant and flinched away from him, clutching the coverlet like a life-line. Natsu froze again and frowned, but when he looked up and saw the fear in her chocolate orbs he sighed and gave her his best reassuring face.

"It's alright. No one down there will hurt you. They just have questions…like I'm sure you do. But they won't lay a finger on you." He said and she bit her lip in thought, noticing how his gaze flicked to the action briefly before returning to her eyes. She looked up at him and felt the soft voice of her mother whisper in her ear.

 _'_ _You can trust him little one.'_

"Promise?" She whispered and felt like a fool for letting the word slip. It was what she had always said to her mother, who taught her that promises were the most precious gift you could give someone. However, Natsu only chuckled and reached up to tuck a strand of her golden hair behind her ear.

"No one will hurt you so long as I'm here to protect you." He whispered and she was surprised to see the conviction that steeled his gaze. It both relieved her and frightened her at the same time, but she pushed the negative thought to the side and nodded. Slowly, she released her hold on the coverlet and allowed him to pull it to the foot of the bed. He helped her sit up and swing her legs over the side. She was surprised at how gentle his touch was when she had seen and heard how violent he could be.

"Stay here for a quick second 'kay?" He said and ran out of the bedroom, leaving her there full of confusion. He returned shortly after, carrying a black dressing gown. She was taken aback when he adverted his gaze and a slight blush formed on his cheeks. If she wasn't still so frightened about the mess she had fallen into, she would find it kind of cute.

"Until Mira finishes mending your gown, I'm afraid we don't have any spare clothes that'll fit you…but this will cover you completely." He held it out to her and helped her into it as best he could without jostling her. She winced as her foot touched the floor while trying to balance herself, having forgotten how sensitive it would be. When she was fully wrapped in the soft material she let her eyes close as the cloth warmed her. She inhaled softly and blushed as the faint smell of firewood and cinder filled her nostrils. She had a suspicion who this piece belonged to.

"Alright. Up we go." He said and hooked his arm under her legs, catching her off guard as her eyes had still been closed. Before she could fully prepare herself, she was being lifted off the bed and into a pair of strong arms. Out of instinct her arm went to his neck to stabilize herself and a bright blush crept up her neck to settle across her cheeks.

"Hmm. You're not as heavy when you're conscious." He teased and she puffed out her cheeks in annoyance before he began to laugh and walk out of the room with her. Despite his words, she noticed that he didn't appear to be struggling to carry her at all. Even at the door, he held her with one arm easily as he reached out to open the door. Testament to the strength hidden within his body. She rested her head against his chest and tried to hide the growing heat in her cheeks. The last time she had been carried like this-awake-had been when she was six in her father's arms.

They made their way down the hall in silence and she was grateful for that. It allowed her the chance to get her thoughts in order so she could deal with the hours to come. She would be forced to tell them the truth about why she was in the forest and who she is. But if they were all like her, then maybe it wouldn't be that shocking. In fact, the longer she was in Natsu's arms the calmer she grew. She let her body grow completely compliant against his and she felt his arms tense to adjust to her movements.

As she allowed her fear to slowly seep out of her, the logical part of her brain came back. She realized that these people had been living here for years. Maybe they could help her find her way to her father. Having strong fighters at her side would help ensure that she didn't have a repeat of last night.

"Here we are. If you want I'll stick by you." He whispered and it startled her out of her own thoughts as she looked up at the man. He was smiling at her and she found a small smiling forming on her own lips. At the sight he chuckled and walked into the sitting room that was instantly filled with noise. Questions flew from everyone that she had met earlier, but one presence stood out from the rest.

The red head didn't speak, her brown eyes drilled into Lucy and instinctively the blonde cowered against Natsu's chest. Natsu felt the movement and looked down at the frightened woman he held. His eyes then shot to Erza and he let out a soft growl which froze the others as well. Her eyes left Lucy and connected with Natsu's in challenge.

"Ease up Erza. She's still shaken from everything and you aren't helping." Natsu hissed and the woman, Erza only crossed her arms and scowled.

"When I've determined that she is no threat to us, then I will calm down." She said, not trying to hide the threat behind her words. Instantly Natsu's hold tightened and he bared his teeth at the woman. Sensing a fight from the two warriors, Levy quickly stepped between them and flashed Lucy a bright smile.

"Oh Lucy! I'm so glad you are okay! You had all of us so worried when you collapsed in the dining hall. And you have magic like Erza-nee! That means that you are special just like the others!" The bright bluenette said and clapped her hands. Her easy-manner once more calmed Lucy and the blonde smiled in thanks to the young woman, who sent her a conspiratorial wink.

"Natsu!"

They turned at the voice and Wendy came in scowling at the alpha. The others chuckled as Natsu actually took a step back at the angry child.

"Why did you take her out of bed? She shouldn't be moved around so much right now!" Wendy placed her fists on her hips and continued to scowl at the pinkette. The others hid their mirth, including Mira who had joined them along with Wendy. Natsu was stuttering for an answer and it surprised Lucy to see him hesitate around the child when two seconds ago he was ready to face off against the other woman.

"But the others-" He started, but Wendy cut him off by pointing to the settee.

"Please sit her there. And be gentle!"

"I am!" He growled and set Lucy on the cushions. She gave him a thankful smile and it managed to calm him a bit. He stepped to the side, but didn't move too far from her side as Wendy knelt down in front of her.

"Hello again Lucy. Since you know about us now I can do this while you're awake. It won't hurt so don't worry, I just need you to stay as still as you can." Wendy explained and Lucy frowned, but nodded. Wendy smiled and took a deep breath and held up her hands, palms out facing Lucy. Then they were surrounded by a soft, glowing, green light that slowly left the area around the young girl's hands and towards Lucy. She watched in fascination as the lights were absorbed into her body and the injured areas began to relax.

She knew that they weren't healed fully, but it did take away most of the lingering pain. When Wendy's hands stopped glowing, there was a soft sheen on the girl's forehead and she swayed slightly. Mira came forward and caught the girl by her shoulders.

"That's a good girl Wendy. Now let's get you back to bed." She whispered and the girl nodded and followed Mira. But before they left she turned back to smile at Lucy once more.

"I promise that as soon as my strength is back, I'll heal you again." She said and then waved goodnight to the others and left with Mira lending her support. Lucy frowned as she took in how weak the poor girl suddenly looked and wondered why. Levy sat down next to Lucy and offered her an answer to her un-spoken question; the girl was good at that.

"Wendy is still very immature magic wise. Dragon Slayer magic is harder to control and Wendy's is unique that her magic is more for healing. But as she is still young in form, so is her magic. It will get stronger as she does, but we don't usually let her push herself too hard. She's like the baby of the family so we're very protective."

Lucy nodded at this and then turned her attention to the others in the room. They were all staring at her expectantly and she felt her nerves begin to tremble. She knew that she would have to tell them the truth, but it was still difficult to bring up the fact that she had lied. It was the scarier woman, Erza that finally forced her.

"So Lucy…Why were you in the forest? How is it that you ended up so close to our home?"

Lucy flinched and noticed movement out of the corner of her eye. It was Natsu, he had reacted when she flinched, but she ignored him and focused her attention on everyone in the room. She took a deep breath and clenched her fists to stop their shaking as she told them her story.

"It seems like so long ago with all that happened. But it was all in one day…" She paused and then looked into each of their eyes, seeing mostly mild curiosity. Only Erza was looking at her suspiciously and although that was intimidating at first, she then remembered Natsu promising her safety and took another deep breath. The story then spilt from her lips in one long rant. She told them everything. From Rouge and his men attacking their shop to her first magical outburst to her traveling through the forest with Porlyusica and the ambush they had almost walked into. She ended her story with the last thing she remembered and that was Natsu and Gray finding her in the forest.

Once her story was finished she waited for someone to say something. The silence stretched as the others took in her tale one-by-one. After what felt like an eternity the silence was broken by Mira who had returned in the middle of Lucy's recollection.

"Porlyusica said to head West Lucy?" She asked and Lucy frowned, confused at first by the question, but nodded in answer. The woman's eyes moved from the girl to Natsu and he nodded, understanding the question directed at him.

"I know the hut. It is on our western border. I never knew the occupant because they didn't bother us so I saw no reason to ever investigate. But I could find the hut within a few hours." He whispered. Lucy jumped and turned to the man with bright, pleading eyes.

"Please sir, take me there! If my father arrives and I'm not there he'll think the worst." She begged and Natsu stiffened, but didn't respond right away and the others watched him carefully. Especiall Erza and Mira, knowing that normally he would jump at the chance to get rid of a stranger in his home, so the obvious hesitation in his eyes was startling. He finally shook his head,

"No." He said in a low tone and they all watched the woman deflate. Lucy was also surprised that he had refused, but she misunderstood his reasoning.

"I promise I won't cause problems on the way. And you don't have to worry about me telling anyone about this place! I won't even tell my father about any of you! Please…he's the only family I have left…" She whispered the last part as tears built in her eyes and she bit her lip to hide the way it trembled. Natsu stiffened further at the sight of her misery and growled low. He reached out and rested his hand on top of her head, causing her to glance back up at him. He grinned then and chuckled.

"I only meant that I can't take you there because you're still hurt and we don't keep horses, so the trek would have to be made by foot. You'll have to stay here and in two days' time, I'll go and fetch your father." He offered and this caused a bright smile to form on Lucy's face and she forgot her injury momentarily as she jumped up and threw her arms around the man's neck. She clung to him and cried into his shoulder, while thanking him through her tears. He hesitated and then wrapped his arms around her waist to return the hug and to offer support for her injured ankle.

The scene was watched by all and only one of the observers recognized what was happening. He decided to keep the information to himself though, just as Natsu had done for him several years ago when a certain blue-haired shrimp fell into his life.

"Well, this has certainly been a busy night. I say we all head to bed. Especially you miss, as you have had the hardest night of all." Mira offered and the others nodded. Before she could say anything Lucy was swept up once more into Natsu's arms as he offered to carry her up. They passed by the others until Erza stepped in front of them, blocking their way. Lucy whimpered and Natsu growled, but Erza only smiled and bowed her head to Lucy.

"I ask for your forgiveness my lady. I didn't mean to cause you further pain and you may strike me if it will help." She said and Lucy felt sweat form on the back of her neck.

"Um…no-no thank you. You have nothing to be sorry for. You were just protecting your family. I find that very admirable." Lucy whispered and was further surprised when Erza blushed and stuttered as she bid them goodnight and stalked away. Lucy looked up as she felt the hard chest under her shake with a chuckle. Natsu was grinning at her and whispered,

"I think that's the first time I've ever seen Erza blush."

This made Lucy giggle as well as she could just imagine the woman trying to be hard and stoic all the time. She sighed as exhaustion suddenly overcame her and she felt her body getting heavy. She was desperate to fight the sleep that called to her, but it was a losing battle. She felt a rough hand brush over her arm and a deep, soft voice whisper the final words that caused her to drift to sleep.

 _'_ _Go to sleep Lucy…I've got you…I won't let you go…'_

* * *

Natsu finished reading the chapter and rubbed his eyes. He wasn't sure how long he had been reading, but he found that his body felt rather stiff so it must have been for quite a while. He got up and stretched and looked outside to see the sun setting. Lucy still wasn't back yet and he frowned, wondering what was keeping her. He looked down at the pages sitting next to him and he had to admit that this was good.

Although he wasn't usually the type to read, this one had his attention. Maybe it was because it was about him, but he thought it might be more than that. Lucy was an excellent writer and even when she doubted her own abilities he had always found her works interesting. Nothing that usually kept his attention for more than a page or two, but they were still good. Levy always gushed about them and the woman practically ate books so that was proof enough to him. Still…he decided that he would continue to read this one to the end. Even if Lucy tried to keep it from him.

This story seemed to hold the answers to some mystery that he wanted to discover. He groaned and then chuckled as he ran his fingers through his spikes.

"I'm starting to think like that weirdo."

"Oh you mean Lucy?" Happy laughed as he came through the door and rammed into Natsu's chest. Natsu laughed and held his bud in a tight hug. He had really missed seeing the exceed, but it was best if the cat stayed away when he was sick. Natsu then looked up and held his breath as he saw Lucy sweep in. She was smiling brightly as she always was, but now it seemed to light the whole room around her. He pushed these thoughts away and grinned brightly at her.

"So about that diner Luce!" He laughed and she joined in and nodded. She pouted at him and he felt sweat form on his forehead at the cute look. He groaned silently as he realized that it would be more difficult to be around her than it was before.

"Sorry I took so long Natsu. Mira ended up needing my help for a few more minutes."

"The whole guild was celebrating!" Happy shouted and Natsu frowned and tilted his head in confusion. Lucy laughed and held out her arms with a bright smile on her face.

"Elfman and Evergreen are engaged!" She cried and Natsu's mouth fell open for a second before he shivered in fear.

"Poor Elfman…" He cringed and then shouted in pain as Lucy bopped him on his head while glaring at him. She scowled and hissed,

"What's that supposed to mean? I think they make a cute couple. You should have seen the blush on Ever's face! Oh it was so sweet the way Elfman fawned all over her." Lucy said with a dreamy look in her eyes and Happy rolled his eyes and whispered loudly to Natsu,

"More like shivering in fear as Ever yelled at him all night."

"Oh shut it cat! It's just that the word 'romance' is lost on the both of you so of course you wouldn't understand." Lucy said with a harrumph and crossed her arms. Natsu jumped up and laughed.

"Enough of this mush! I was promised a big diner and my stomach says it's time to pay up Luce!"

She frowned, but it quickly evaporated and her usual smile was back as she nodded. Glad to see that the dragon's energy seemed back to normal. She peeked into the kitchen and was pleased to see a cup sitting on the counter next to the teapot. She wouldn't even check to see if it was all gone, because she was just happy that he had listened at all. She was surprised when Natsu grabbed her wrist and pulled her out the door.

"Come on Luce! I know this great place that serves all you can eat late into the night!" He grinned and she rolled her eyes but smiled and followed her partner. She was just grateful that the awkward moment between them from earlier was obviously forgotten. Now they could get back to the way things were supposed to be.

* * *

Lucy sighed again as she watched her partners shovel food into their mouths at an impossible speed. But even with the weird looks they were getting and the way food was flying around, she was still in a great mood. This was what she needed, something familiar and safe. She had made the mistake of telling Levy about the almost-kiss and had to endure the woman's gushing. Even when Lucy had proclaimed that it was all a joke, Levy was adamant that she wasn't so sure.

 _'_ _Oh come on Lu-chan! It's so obvious to everyone but you that Natsu is crazy about you!'_

 _'_ _What!? No he…he just…'_

Lucy frowned as she looked to the man sitting across from her, totally engrossed in his food. It was ridiculous to think that he could ever feel that way. This was Natsu! He was dense, he was an idiot, he was strong, he was loyal, he had the most adorable smile and…she blinked as she caught the direction she was going. She had started off negative, but had quickly switched to listing his best qualities. She blushed as she looked at her friend and had to admit that he was handsome. He was possibly the best-looking man she had ever met, but it was his boy-like charm that was the most appealing to her. She shook her head and reminded herself that she was trying to stay in a safe area when it came to the two of them.

"Hey Luce!" He suddenly shouted, pulling her back to the present, it was only now that she realized that he had finished eating. So had Happy and the exceed was happily taking a nap on the table beside his mountain of bones. When he was sure that he had her attention again he grinned and continued.

"Pay attention weirdo. I was wondering if Elfman and Evergreen will be at the guild tomorrow."

"Oh…uh-yeah I think so. I mean I don't see why not. Why?" She answered and asked in return. Natsu shrugged and leaned back, lacing his hands behind his head.

"Well, two of my nakama just announced that they were getting married. So I want to go congratulate them." He said it so casually that Lucy couldn't help it, she laughed at him. He frowned at her laughter and she shook her head before explaining.

"Weren't you the one that said you felt sorry for Elfman?" She giggled and he made a 'tch' sound, but now he was smiling as well.

"Yeah, but not because he was getting married. Because he was marrying _Ever_ and we all know what a tyrant she can be."

Lucy laughed , feeling bad for it, but had to admit that Natsu was right about that. Evergreen was a handful, but it looked like Elfman could handle himself okay around the woman. They really did make a cute couple, despite how odd they were on the outside. She giggled suddenly and winked at Natsu,

"What do you think the kids will look like?"

Natsu grinned wide and held up his arms in a manly pose, imitating Elfman.

"Whatever they look like, it will be _manly_!" He shouted, causing a few heads to turn as Lucy laughed so hard she actually snorted. Which made Natsu laugh again and stare at her strangely. She wiped at her eyes and smiled back at him, wondering what the look was for.

"You know…I had forgotten…" He whispered and she blinked at the words. She tilted her head and grinned at him.

"You had forgotten how manly Elfman is?" She teased and he chuckled while leaning across the table towards her. His eyes had changed in that short instant and now they were darker, much like they had been earlier. Her smile fell as he moved closer across the table, trying to think of a way to take them back to the easy atmosphere from before. But there was that small part of her, hidden deep within her heart that was excited for what was to come. Natsu lowered his voice further, but she still caught the words.

"I had forgotten how cute that laugh of yours can be." He said and she watched as his eyes fell to her lips. She jumped up suddenly, rattling the table and startling Happy out of his nap. He whined and she quickly apologized.

"Lucy I-" Natsu started, but she cut him off with a nervous laugh and spoke rapidly, giving away how nervous she was.

"We sh-should really be on our way now! I'll just go pay for this and then we can say goodnight!" She said and quickly walked away from the table, hiding her bright blush. She was almost certain that he could hear how fast her heart was pounding, probably even without his enhanced hearing ability. She took several deep breaths as she paid for their diner, the hostess looked relieved that they were leaving.

When Lucy turned around she jumped because Natsu was standing behind her, a sleeping Happy on his shoulder. He grinned at her as if the awkward moment hadn't happened- _again_! She blew out a puff of air to move her bangs to the side and frowned. What was up with him? Every time they had these strange conversations he went directly back to his usual self, leaving her confused about everything.

"Come on Luce. I'll walk ya home." He said and grinned at her. She sighed, but agreed. Knowing that he would follow her even if she told him not to. This also meant that he would most likely crash at her place, but she supposed that one more night wouldn't hurt. She gave him a small smile and nodded as they turned towards her house. She breathed in the cool night air and sighed in relief as it chilled her heated skin back to normal. But she was soon shivering as she hadn't expected it to turn cold so quickly, one of the perks of fall setting in.

She was rubbing her arms when she felt an elbow nudge her. She turned to glare at Natsu, but it disappeared when she realized that he had nudged her on accident as he removed his long coat, leaving him in the vest he still wore under. She started to protest, but he already turned and wrapped the jacket around her and its warmth was too nice to refuse. So she slid her arms into the sleeves and gave Natsu a big smile.

"Thanks Natsu."

"Anytime weirdo. You really should stop wearing such short skirts." He teased and she glanced over to see him and was surprised to see a small blush on his cheeks. She chose not to respond and looked up at the sky instead. She smiled again as she watched all the stars dancing in the sky.

"It's so beautiful out tonight." She whispered and heard her partner chuckle next to her and mutter what she thought was,

 _'_ _You always are…'_ Which couldn't be right, still the idea that he had said it left a pleasant fluttering in her stomach. One that she couldn't pretend away, she never could. Whenever she thought she heard him say something sweet like that it pleasantly surprised her. It was moments like this that helped her create the character in her novel. Even if the two were supposed to be different, she had to admit the truth that Natsu could be sweet at times. They chatted about different things as they walked.

Once more, things seemed to be returning to normal between them, but Lucy couldn't help but wonder if she was just imagining the other moments. Was she reading too much into the things Natsu said or did? Why would she be doing that in the first place when she was the one who constantly insisted that she wanted things to stay the same? She sighed and looked up at her partner who was talking excitedly about how he was going to fight Gray tomorrow. When had things started to change between them? Or more precisely, for her?

She could probably pinpoint the exact moment. It was when she was writing the later chapters and she wrote about fic-Lucy suddenly realizing that she was in love with her Natsu. The minute she had written the words something had expanded within her own chest. She wondered if she was secretly writing her own feelings just as the girls accused her of. She wanted to say no, but it was getting harder to deny that she _could_ be developing feelings for the fire mage.

"Natsu~"

She was pulled out of her thoughts as they both looked up at the exceed that had awoken and was floating above them.

"I'm gonna go see Carla!" He said and Lucy laughed and pointed to the cat.

"Haven't you seen her every night for the last week?" She said, knowing it was true since Natsu had started feeling bad earlier in the week and had asked the wind dragon to watch his little buddy. Happy pouted and crossed his arms,

"But Wendy said I could stay one more night and I think Carla is warming up to me. She actually smiles now when I offer her my fish…even if she still says no."

The two humans laughed and Natsu placed his hand on Happy's rubbing the exceed's ears.

"There ya go buddy! Before you know it she'll be sharing your fish with you! Go get her Happy!" Natsu encouraged and even Lucy gave Happy the thumbs up. The cat quickly perked up and shouted 'aye' as he flew off quickly. Lucy sighed and clasped her hands behind her back.

"He's so cute, but he should really stop offering her fish."

"That's not nice Luce." Natsu pouted and she shoved his arm and laughed.

"I meant that Carla might like a different present. Girls like to be romanced you know. We don't like food as gifts, unless it's a nice restaurant." She explained and noticed how he grinned at her and poked her in the side.

"Or chocolate." He teased and she blushed slightly and laughed. Natsu knew that she loved chocolate and it was a weakness for her. He would sometimes bring her chocolate as an apology when he messed up. But that may only apply to her as not everyone liked chocolate. Still it was nice to know that she had a friend who knew her so well. Natsu laced his hands behind his head and took on a bored expression as he asked,

"So…what else is a good present for girls? You know…for Happy."

She put her finger to her lip and thought about it. She couldn't be too sure what Carla would like as everyone was different when it came to tastes. She noticed that Natsu was trying to appear indifferent, but was watching her and waiting for her answer. No doubt so he could relay the information to his friend and start planning their next move. She giggled at the thought and decided to just list some things she would enjoy.

"Well, usually girls like sweet gestures. For a guy to bring her flowers for no reason other than to show his admiration. Compliments are also appreciated, even if they don't always accept them, we still notice. Hmm…Dancing to soft music is so romantic…I've always wanted a guy to surprise me that way." She mumbled out loud and Natsu turned his gaze to her and frowned.

"Like what?" He asked and she laughed and waved her hand at the silly thought.

"Oh I don't know why, but I've always loved to dance. It was one of the few lessons as a lady that I actually enjoyed." She laughed harder and blushed as she looked at Natsu.

"I used to tell my instructor that if I met a man that could sweep me off my feet on the dance floor I would marry him immediately. I had such a silly way of thinking back then."

"I wouldn't be so sure." He murmured and she blinked up at him. He grinned at her and chuckled.

"Even the thoughts we have as children can be useful now. Your romantic daydreaming is probably why your writing is so good." He said and it made her blush brighter as she fiddled with her hair. She whispered a thank you and tried to halt the way her heart was racing. She peeked at him and then gave a small smile as she asked him.

"So did you have any silly thoughts about who you were going to marry?"

He laughed again and shook his head, making a face that called her a weirdo. One that she was growing to like more as it was meant in an endearing way.

"Nah. I don't think boys think that way Luce. But I did use to wish that I had wings." He said with a small blush. She giggled and lifted her brow at him, telling him to continue. He chuckled and rubbed the back of his head.

"I thought that if I had wings, not only would I be more dragon-like…but that I could search for Igneel faster." He said and she heard the pain in his words. She wanted to comfort him and so did the only thing she could think of. She reached out and wrapped her arm around his and rested her head against his shoulder. It was the best hug she could manage with them walking, but she wanted to offer him the same level of comfort that he always gave her. She could feel his eyes on her as she whispered,

"You'll find him Natsu. One day. He'll come back and you'll see him again."

She waited for a response and the one she got surprised her. He moved the arm she was holding so that it wrapped around her and his hand rested on her hip, holding her close to him. She blushed as she was pulled against his side and held there by his arm. He turned his head and placed a soft kiss on her head as they stopped walking. She looked up to see that they were in front of her building.

"Thanks Luce. But until that day at least I have something else worth fighting for." He whispered and she turned to look up at him completely. She blushed as she saw the way his eyes were softening and the tender look that had entered them. She didn't know what possessed her to ask, but the words tumbled out before she could stop them.

"And what's that Natsu?" She whispered and watched as his eyes darkened and his other arm reached out to encircle her waist and hold her in place. She took in a sharp breath as he leaned closer to her and whispered,

"I thought that would be obvious Luce…"

He was moving closer again and she felt panic swell inside of her once more. But there was a stronger feeling, anticipation. She found that this time she didn't want to stop him. She wanted to see where this would lead them. Maybe it was time to get an answer to all these confusing questions raging inside of her. But when he stopped and instead pulled her into a tight hug she was once more left confused. She had been sure that he…

He nuzzled his head into the crook of her shoulder and whispered,

"Until I find Igneel again. I'm just happy to have you at my side Lucy."

She felt a stab in her chest, not even sure why. Was she actually disappointed that he had pulled back this time? That seemed ridiculous, but with the bitter taste in her mouth she had to admit the possibility. She pushed those emotions to the side and returned Natsu's hug, enjoying the way his warmth seeped into her. She realized that she should be happy he hadn't kissed her. That would only complicate things further and she didn't want to ruin what they already had. She pulled back from the hug and smiled up at her best friend.

They walked up to her door and she returned his coat back to him. She opened the door and left it open for Natsu to follow behind. She decided that there was no point in trying to kick him out tonight. So she would relent just one more time and allow him in. She went into her room and noticed her story sitting on her bed. She hadn't noticed it earlier and crossed her arms.

"Natsu, were you reading that while I was gone?" She accused and he shrugged as he kicked off his sandals, making himself at home. She puffed out her cheeks in annoyance and picked up the pages and stored them in her desk. She would have to be careful about letting him near it. She couldn't risk him getting to the later chapters.

"Aw come on Luce. I was bored and the story isn't half bad. Probably because I'm in it and I'm awesome even on paper!" He pointed at himself and Lucy rolled her eyes as she tied her hair up.

"Well now that you're all better there'll be no more reading for you."

"But Lucy~" He whined and she shook her head, shooting him a stern look.

"Deal was until you were better Natsu. So nope, no more reading it understand."

"Tch, fine I guess. Well goodnight Luce!" He said and crawled into her bed.

"Natsu! Just because I said you could stay doesn't mean you get to sleep in my bed!" She shouted and heard him chuckle from under the covers.

"Stop shouting Lucy. People are trying to sleep." He teased and she threw her hands up in exasperation. She glared down at the dragon in her bed, but that soon evaporated and she was smiling once more. She was shaking her head as she went into her bathroom and changed for bed. She sighed as she realized that no matter how difficult and confusing he got, that's what she loved about him.

 **'…'**

Her eyes widened in horror as the words slammed into her. She shook her head violently and tried to reason out what she had just thought.

No. No. I didn't mean it like that! I only meant it like he's my friend kind of…yeah, like the same way I love Mira, or Levy, or Erza, or…His face suddenly came into her mind. She blushed as she imagined tonight ending differently than it had. In her mind's eye she could clearly see Natsu leaning down and capturing her lips with his. She wondered if his kiss would be gentle or demanding. The blush on her cheeks brightened further as she caught her head in her hands.

"Dammit Natsu…What are you doing to me!" She whisper shouted, hoping that he was asleep and couldn't hear her.

* * *

Natsu was awake, but he was too caught up in his own thoughts to hear Lucy. He had almost crossed the line again. When he held her in his arms outside, it had felt amazing and all he had wanted was to feel how soft her lips were. He groaned and ran his hand over his face in frustration. It had taken all his willpower to pull back and to instead pull her into a hug.

It was better that he did though. It was obvious that Lucy didn't want him to cross the line of their friendship. He had already tested her once and he didn't want to chance her being upset with him again. Even if it might have been amazing to feel her, even just for a second. To know if her lips tasted like the chocolate she loved so much. He groaned as he could vividly imagine having her pressed against him as he claimed her.

He felt sweat form on his body and tried to divert his thoughts in another direction, but found that near impossible. Especially when the cause of these visions stepped out of her bathroom. He stifled a moan as he watched her walk towards the bed, why did she constantly wear such revealing clothes? Her cotton shorts allowed full view of her long, creamy legs and the tank top she wore barely contained her large chest. He felt fire race through his body and had to scoot away from her as she slid into bed, afraid that he would burn her.

"Hmm…Goodnight Natsu…" She murmured, obviously tired. He grinned and couldn't help himself as he reached out and ran his fingers through her hair.

"Night Luce." He whispered and waited until he heard her even breathing and soft snores. His grin widened as he remembered her furiously denying that she snored. It wasn't loud snoring, just the softest hum as she slept. He reached out and continued to run his fingers through her silken hair and felt himself scooting closer to her. As his warmth surrounded her, Lucy let out a soft purr in her sleep and snuggled closer to him.

He felt his heart leap up and was afraid it would escape his chest. He sighed as he watched her, wondering how he could possibly keep himself from her. Now that he knew what she meant to him, it was almost impossible for him to keep his instincts in check. Things were only going to get harder the longer he held back, but for his Luce he would do his best. When she had spoken of finding Igneel he realized that he wasn't as worried as he should be.

It was strange. Finding Igneel had been his main goal for years, but recently it hadn't seemed as important. Now he had something else that occupied his time and thoughts. The pretty blonde that was currently sleeping beside him. Lucy was his destined mate, she was the one that completed him. Even if he never found Igneel, he wouldn't be as upset because he would have her by his side. She was the one that he would give everything for, the one he would fight the hardest for. He leaned closer to her and on an impulse kissed her cheek. He let his lips linger against her soft skin, marveling at how nice it felt under his touch. When he pulled back she moved in her sleep, whimpering slightly but she didn't wake up. He smiled and ran the back of his fingers along the spot he had kissed and whispered.

"It's okay Luce…I've got you…I won't let you go."

* * *

 **Wow! Okay I'm sorry for the long wait! Lots of things going on right now that cut into my writing time. But I hope that the length of these chapters more than makes up for the wait. So let me know what you thought as I really appreciate the reviews and all your kind words! I hope you are enjoying this story and I will try and to continue making you all happy with my work. So until next time, stay awesome my lovelies!**


	7. Chapter 6: Obstacles

**Hello again! Here is the next chapter! I wanted to get it out faster than the last one, but things happen and these chapters are far too long to complete in a day. Beside my lovelies, you only deserve the best so I also want time to edit these better than I have been, which I apologize for again. Well, let's hop into this 'bunny girl' style and get to it! Please enjoy and let me know what you think by leaving a review. I want to thank all of those who have reviewed so far! Your words of encouragement mean a lot to me and help keep my worried mind in check! Enjoy!**

 ***All characters belong to the genius that is Hiro Mashima***

* * *

Lucy took in another deep breath of the fresh autumn air. She was wearing a sweater today to ward off the chill that had settled over Magnolia. Also to avoid Natsu making comments about her not dressing for the weather…even though he didn't either, but then again he was immune to the cold. Currently she was on her way to the guild, looking for Natsu. He had woken before her and left her apartment, which had been surprising at first until she realized he was probably itching for a fight. Having been out of it for almost a week must be pure torture for the fire mage. She laughed as the giant guild hall came into view…home.

She still felt a strange warmth settle over her when she gazed at the impressive building. Although she secretly missed the original, humble design that Natsu had brought her to. Her smile slipped as thoughts of her best friend invaded her again. Lucy was trying to shake off the thoughts from last night, but finding it rather hard to do. Maybe what she needed was something else to distract her, like a job.

Actually, now that Natsu was better that may be what they all needed. The jobs she took on her own didn't pay as much and she was running low on money. Some of the other members offered to let her come on harder missions, especially Levy. But she couldn't bring herself to go knowing that Natsu was being left behind. Besides, he had always gotten angry when she tried to go on harder missions without him. He never fully explained why he got so upset, but she had a sneaking suspicion she knew the answer.

Something had changed within Natsu after the GMG. He was more attached to her than before, not wanting her to be out of his sight for long. Mira told Lucy that it was just Natsu's protective nature, which made sense. But she had also pointed out that Natsu was the most protective of Lucy, saying that she had a feeling the pinkette was secretly attached to the blonde. Lucy had scoffed of course, claiming that it was no different with her than any other member.

But in her heart she knew that wasn't true. Natsu was protective of all their nakama, but she knew that it was different from the way he protected her. Still, saying so out loud would make her feelings more pronounced and she was still violently trying to fight them. She couldn't feel that way about Natsu. He was too precious to her to chance on a 'what if'. They would never be the same if things didn't work out between them and she didn't know what she'd do if she lost him.

She pushed all these thoughts away, shoving them into a closet until they forced their way out again. She put on a bright smile as she walked into the guild, the loud atmosphere welcoming. She looked around and her eyes instantly landed on the man haunting her thoughts. Natsu was laughing care-free as he fought with Gray and Gajeel, obviously excited to be back. She watched as he suddenly lifted his nose up and then turned his head in her direction. Her heart sped up as he held up his hand and gave her his toothy grin. She smiled back and waved before his attention was drawn back to Gray. She shook her head and went to sit at the bar where Mira was cleaning and smiling at the boys.

"Glad to see our Natsu is back on his feet." Mira giggled as Lucy took her seat and chuckled along with the barmaid. She glanced at the boys and nodded.

"He's back to his old self alright. Annoying habits and all." She said, but even Mira noticed how her words lacked any irritation. This of course made the woman smile brightly and an evil glint appeared in her bright blue eyes. But she had to cover it up and instead picked up a glass and poured Lucy a strawberry smoothie.

"So Lucy, how's the novel going?" Mira asked and Lucy tensed, her cheeks flushing. She shrugged and took a long drink from the straw before answering. Hoping that Mira would forget she had asked, but of course that was asking for too much. She looked up to see Mira leaning her elbows against the counter, her hands laced together with her chin resting on them. Lucy sighed and sat up straight again.

"It's almost done. But I'm sort of stuck on one part. I need a reason for the two to separate."

"Ah~ I thought this was going to have a happy ending!? Isn't that Levy-chan's request? For you and Natsu to have your happily ever after?" Mira pouted and Lucy laughed, ignoring the insinuation that it was _her_ and Natsu, not the characters. She waved her hands in front of her and explained, noticing that Cana had taken a stool near them.

"It is, just in order to write the fight scene I need this to happen. But so far I can't find a reason for her to leave." Lucy said and Mira pouted more before her smile returned. Lucy didn't like the sparkle that had entered her eyes, knowing it could only spell trouble. Cana leaned over and grinned at Lucy also, coming into the conversation.

"How 'bout those hot scenes? Have you written those yet?" She laughed as Lucy's face turned a bright red, giving away the answer. Cana threw back her head and laughed loudly, slapping her hand down on the bar.

"I knew it! Where's Erza! Hey Erzy~! Lucy actually wrote those chapters where she and Na-hmppmn!" She was interrupted as Lucy slapped her hand over her mouth and looked to a certain male nervously. Luckily he seemed oblivious to their conversation, he was now sitting with the guys drinking. She sighed in relief and then turned her glare on Cana, hissing under her breath to the brunette.

"Keep it down! This story is supposed to be a secret remember!?"

Cana reached up and pulled Lucy's hand away, chuckling as she looked over to where Natsu was sitting. She then grinned back at Lucy, but thankfully kept her voice lowered this time.

"Ah come on Lucy, tell me all the dirty details. Was it hard to write or did it come naturally?" She asked and Lucy knew that her face was even brighter, so turned away and sipped on her smoothie. She glanced over to see both Mira and Cana watching her expectantly. Lucy wondered how hard it would be to lie and throw them off the trail. These two were horrible when they scented 'blood'. Mira was the designated matchmaker, a title she took on herself; and Cana would often shout things that one did not wish the whole guild to know about. She knew that both women were harmless, well maybe not Mira…but they did mean well.

"If it's taking you this long to answer I think I can guess what happened." Cana laughed and Mira giggled as well. The white haired mage noticed that a certain pink-haired mage had noticed all of them sitting at the bar and was watching the blonde strangely. She wondered what the boys were talking about and if Natsu was listening in or not. Cana leaned closer to whisper to Lucy,

"Seriously Lucy when are you going to accept things and realize how into Natsu you are?"

"I'm not!" She shouted and covered her mouth as she looked over to see people watching them. She laughed nervously and everyone turned back to their conversations, this was something normal here. She sighed in relief once more and lowered her voice to talk with Cana.

"I'm _not_ _into_ Natsu. You guys forget that this is a story! These characters may be based on all of our looks, but they are not _us_. It's a work of fiction and that's all. Nothing I write in there has anything to do with how things really are or how we feel. Now…" She stood up not wanting to get sucked into a further argument.

"If you'll excuse me. I think it's about time I take a good paying job to make my rent."

Cana watched her lazily, clearly not convinced by anything she had previously said. She turned to Mira and grinned,

"She's got it so bad. When do you think they'll finally stop being idiots?"

Mira sighed and rested her hand on the palm of her cheek. She looked over to a disheartened Natsu and knew he had been listening in. She then looked to the blonde that was casting sideways glances to her partner.

"With those two, who knows? Hmm, maybe there's something I can do to help…" Mira said while thinking and Cana chuckled, picking up her cup.

"Uh-oh, matchmaking she-devil coming through. Everyone clear the guild." She teased and the two women laughed.

Meanwhile Lucy was glancing over the different requests on the board, humming in thought. She chanced a peek over to Natsu, wondering if he was one-hundred percent. She frowned as she noticed he was hunched down in his seat. She wondered why he looked so down all of a sudden and worried that he was starting to feel ill again. She decided that she should probably ask him if he was even up for a job before she chose one.

* * *

Natsu crossed his arms over his chest, having lost all interest in what the guys were arguing about. It was his own fault for listening in on her conversation. Well now he knew exactly how Lucy felt when it came to _them_. The obvious disgust in her voice when Cana asked about him had cut deeply. Worse than he thought it would now that he had actually started to hope she might feel more towards him. The things he had read were very convincing, but she was adamant that they meant nothing. Lucy would never see him the way he was starting to see her and the fact left a hole inside him. He groaned and fell forward to rest his head against the table. Gray and Gajeel turned at the soft thump and frowned at him.

"Oi Hothead! Don't tell me you're getting sick again!" Gray said and Natsu growled in response. Gajeel chuckled and folded his arms behind his head as he looked at the despondent fire mage.

"I bet he and Bunny Girl had another fight."

"We did not…" Natsu muttered and it only made Gajeel laugh harder. Even Gray chuckled and shook his head.

"When are you going to be a man and just tell her how you feel?" He asked as he looked down at Natsu's slumped figure.

"Buzz off! I told you, there is nothing going on between me and Lucy. She's my partner and that's all." Natsu growled and Gray's eyes flicked up to see said blonde walking towards them and he muttered,

"So the fact that she's walking over here means nothing to you?"

Natsu instantly sat up and turned to see Lucy nearing them, his enthusiasm clear in the way he perked up. The other two males laughed and Natus groaned as he leapt over the back of his seat and hissed,

"Fuck off…Hey Luce! What's up?" He said louder as he stood in front of the blonde. She was looking up at him with a worried gaze in her eyes. His smile slipped as he gazed down at her, wondering what was bothering her and thinking of all the possible answers. She lifted her hand suddenly and rested it against his forehead.

"Are you starting to feel ill again Natsu? Maybe you shouldn't have-"

"Tch. I told you I'm fine! Stop worrying you weirdo." He grinned and pulled her hand away from his head. He held her wrist in his grip and could feel the pulse under his fingers. He didn't realize that his thumb was gently massaging the leaping beat until Lucy snatched her hand away, a faint blush on her cheeks. He blinked and then folded his hands behind his head and averted his gaze.

"Shouldn't we go on a job soon?" He asked to distract her quickly before she questioned why he did that. Honestly he couldn't have answered anyways. She blinked and then a small smile crossed her face. She clapped her hands together and nodded.

"Yes! That's actually why I was on my way over. I wanted to know if you were fully healed enough to go on one of the higher jobs?"

"Sure. Why don't you pick this time? We can also ask Erza and iceprick if they want to come." He said and she agreed as they walked over to the board together. Natsu stood behind her as she bent to examine some of the requests and couldn't stop his eyes from ravishing her curvy figure. He swallowed the groan stuck in his throat and tried to pry his eyes away, but found it near impossible. This was growing increasingly frustrating for him.

This morning had been pure torture as he woke up wrapped around her. To his shame, he had held her tight against him even after waking fully. Not wanting to separate from her so soon. He had also buried his nose in her golden locks, deciding that he liked her natural scent the best. It was only in the early morning, before she showered, that he could distinctly catch the scent.

Her skin always smelled sweet when mixed with the bath soaps she used, but her natural scent reached out and teased the animal inside him. He had laid next to her, leaning on his elbow as he watched her sleep. His instincts to guard her slumber had felt strange and right all at the same time. It was when his eyes fell to the pulse at the juncture of her neck that things had almost gotten out of hand.

He frowned and looked away from her, not wanting her to see the self-hatred in his eyes. If she knew what he had almost done she would 'Lucy Kick' him into the next city. He had been watching her when his eyes fell on the juncture of her throat and he felt his blood race. Watching the leaping point had called to him until he felt himself leaning closer. Her scent overwhelming him as he brushed his nose over the spot.

She had sighed in her sleep and he had growled in response; his mouth parting on instinct, revealing his canines. He had jumped back when she rolled over in her sleep, scooting himself as far away from her as he could. His heart had been pounding against his ribs as he pressed himself flat against the wall her bed rested against. He had quickly leapt out the window and ran all the way to his cottage.

He had shut himself in there for several hours before heading to the guild looking for a fight. He needed an outlet for his frustrations and the tension building in his body. Because he couldn't- no matter how badly he wanted to-take advantage of Lucy like that. Christ! He had almost **_marked_** her!

He looked at the blonde as she grabbed a job to take a closer look at the details. Lucy was his mate, this was a certainty. She was supposed to be his, but how was he supposed to make _her_ see this? To convince her that they were a good match and that he was all she needed to be happy. Didn't he already make her happy anyways?

He was pulled out of these deep thoughts by Lucy holding out the request to him. Obviously wanting his opinion. He couldn't help the grin as he took the paper, glad that she still knew his new rule. After the GMG he had told her that they wouldn't take any job he didn't think they could handle. Which had surprised her, but he was serious. He didn't want to chance failing her again like he almost had then. If not for Future Lucy, _his_ Lucy would be…

"Yeah this looks good. A rescue mission for some rich kid from some bandits. And I still get to kick some ass. Nice choice Luce." He grinned and she blushed, waving towards Gray and Erza to garner their attention. When all of Team Natsu was together and had agreed on the mission they made plans to leave in the morning and informed Mira that they were talking the job. After they agreed to meet at the train station at nine they split off again.

Natsu noticed that Lucy was heading out of the guild and ran to catch up with her. He reached her side easily and she didn't question why he was following her as it was normal. Happy joined them too, riding on Lucy's shoulder. He had missed both humans while Natsu was ill.

"Hey Natsu! We should go fishing after we finish the mission!" Happy chimed and Lucy rolled her eyes. Natsu laughed and rubbed Happy's head, promising that they would do just that. Then his eyes fell on the blonde next to him and he grinned.

"How bout it Luce? Wanna join?"

She shook her head and he felt something drop inside him. Strange, he had never felt this disappointed when she refused to go with them. Which was almost all the time.

"I don't know why you two insist on me joining you. I never actually fish." She pointed out. Natsu almost pouted, but caught himself. He just shrugged and acted like he didn't care either way. Internally he was trying to figure out how to get her to go anyways. It was actually Happy that came to his aid. The blue cat jumped off Lucy's shoulder and floated in front of her, his big eyes directed at her.

"But Lushie~ I haven't seen you in a long time! Come on it'll be fun. Please~?" He begged and Natsu grinned as he saw Lucy melt. She may pretend otherwise but he knew how fond she was of Happy and the cute cat knew how to poke at her inner girl. He was putting on just the right amount of cute. Eventually she rolled her eyes and muttered a 'fine', making Happy cheer and throw himself against her chest. Lucy hugged the cat close to her, scratching him behind his ears. As he purred Happy mumbled,

"I'll even share my fish with you."

"Yeah-no." She deadpanned and the three of them burst into laughter. Natsu smiled wide as he looked down at Lucy hugging Happy to her. He felt a softening in his heart as he realized they were acting like a family. He supposed that they were. Even though all of Fairy Tail was one big family, he felt something more when he was with Lucy and Happy. The three of them were closer than ever before and it pleased him to know that nothing could change that.

…or so he thought…

* * *

"Fire Dragon Roar!"

The burst of fire busted in the doors to the bandits' hide out. Team Natsu rushed in and quickly took down the weak bandits. Honestly, even though they were mages, they were nothing when pitted against three of the strongest members of the strongest guild.

Erza didn't even have to use her more powerful armors. Natsu and Gray were having a mini-competition to see who could take out more men. All the while though Natsu was very much aware of where Lucy was. It was her job to get the kidnapped kid.

She was using her Flueve d'etoiles to take out most of the men that came near her while Taurus stayed close to clear a path. She was fine and he didn't have to worry too much about her on this mission, but he couldn't help the glances he kept shooting her.

"Hey! Focus on the fight Char-ass!" Gray called out grabbing Natsu's attention again. He growled as he punch a guy across the face with another in a choke-hold.

"Take your own advice Princess! I'm up by three!"

"Learn to count Flame-breath! I'm ahead by two!"

"Fat chance Ice Prick!"

"SHUT UP BOTH OF YOU!" Erza shouted as she knocked a large man out with the hilt of her sword making her two comrades freeze in fear. She flipped her hair over her shoulder and shot them a grin that made them sweat more. Her voice returned to its sweeter tone,

"Besides. You're both behind by ten."

"Shit!" They both yelled and doubled their attacks.

Meanwhile Lucy was making her way to the back of the building with Happy and Taurus behind her. They had cleared a path to a corridor that would hopefully lead them to where the kid was being kept. The client had only told them that his son had been kidnapped in the middle of the night and it was imperative that they get the heir to his company back in one piece. The man had reminded Lucy of how her father used to be and so she had naturally not liked the man.

He had only spoken of how his company would be affected if his son was not returned, sounding like some precious possession had been stolen and not his own flesh and blood. Still that didn't mean she wouldn't fight her hardest. It wasn't anymore this kid's fault than her own how his parent acted.

"Lucy over here!" Happy called, coming upon a lone door. She had Taurus kick it down before closing his gat and racing inside. Her eyes instantly fell on a slumped figure set in the far corner. She ran over to him and knelt beside him.

"Hey are you okay?" She called and grabbed his shoulders. He slowly lifted his head and she took in a sharp breath as his bright, violet eyes pierced her own. He was older than she expected, maybe even older than her. He looked up at her in amazement and mumbled,

"The angels have finally come for me."

Lucy frowned and reached down to untie his wrists.

"No one is dying, now come on! We're going to get you out of here." She whispered and he sat there silently watching her. She slung his arm over her shoulder and leaned his weight against her own before turning to Happy.

"Happy, go tell the others I got him!"

"Aye sir!" He shouted and zoomed out of the room. The other two made their own way, more slowly back down the hall. When they reentered the hall she saw all the unconscious bodies lining the ground and grinned over to her teammates. They rushed to her side and Erza took the man's other arm to help Lucy support his weight. The red-head smiled at her friends and whispered,

"Come on, let's get him home. I'm sure his father will be very pleased to see his son safe."

* * *

The man, whose name had been introduced as Garrett, was taken back to the estate. His father had been very happy to see his son returned and Lucy was heartened to see the man near tears as he clung to his son. Maybe it wasn't all about the company as she had first assumed, it made her happy to see them together. But it also filled her with a sense of longing as she thought of her own father and the closure she would never have.

They collected their reward and were preparing to leave the estate when a voice called out to them. They turned to see Garrett, now clean and wounds dressed walking towards them, his eyes fixed solely on Lucy.

"Are you all leaving?" He asked and Erza nodded, even though his attention was still directed at Lucy. Natsu stiffened as he eyed the man.

"Yes. We must head back to report to the guild the success of the mission." She said and Garrett nodded in understanding. He then smiled at Lucy and lifted her hand up in his, making her blush slightly.

"I was hoping that you would allow me to properly thank you for saving me angel." He whispered and she blushed brightly.

"Well it wasn't just me…" Lucy tried to argue, but his deep chuckle cut her off.

"Ah, but it was your beautiful face that gave me hope for life again." He purred and Lucy felt her heart leap for some reason. He was very attractive, his thick, brown hair was now combed back and his violet eyes had darkened, reminding her of red wine. Yet there was also a small part of her that screamed this was wrong. She chose to ignore that voice, deciding it was being negative for no reason.

"Please my angel. Allow me to treat you to dinner tonight?" He asked and Lucy stammered for a response. She looked to Erza who shrugged and smiled in encouragement.

"I suppose we could stay one more night. There _were_ some shops near here I wanted to browse. Go ahead Lucy, have fun. We'll meet at the train station tomorrow morning." She said and Lucy smiled as she turned back to Garrett and nodded.

"Okay, sure… Why not." She laughed and Garrett grinned at his prize.

"Wonderful! Come my angel, allow me to show you the best spots in town." He said tucking her hand in his arm. She laughed and turned to wave to her friends, but her smile disappeared when she looked at Natsu. His eyes were the darkest she had ever seen and his hands were clenched so tight they were trembling. She frowned,

"Natsu…are you-"

"I'm fine! Enjoy your _date_." He bit out harshly, the word 'date' coming out as a hiss and pivoted on his heels, stomping away. The others watched him in pity while Lucy stood there clueless. She looked to Gray for an answer and he only shrugged his shoulders before leaving too. Erza gave her a small smile and patted her shoulder.

"He'll be okay. You know how Natsu is. He probably was just hoping to be home already." She offered and Lucy nodded, although she wasn't completely convinced about that. Erza turned to Garrett and scowled, making the man sweat.

"You better behave like the perfect gentleman around our Lucy or I know a guild that will personally rearrange your anatomy." She threatened and he swallowed, but held up his hand.

"I understand. You have my word as a gentleman, she will be perfectly safe." He said and Erza's dark aura evaporated as she smiled.

"Good. Now go enjoy yourselves." She waved and walked away, leaving the two alone. Garrett sighed in relief and grinned down at her.

"You must be even more special than I thought Lucy. They all seem so protective of you, especially Salamander. Now I'm even more intrigued." He said and led her down a hallway to a separate room. He opened it and smiled as she walked in to see several gowns waiting. She looked up at him and raised an eyebrow in question.

"A guy can hope. Now choose one and we'll be on our way." He said and Lucy nodded, shutting the door to change. She tried to stay positive about this unexpected date. It had been awhile since she had been on one and they usually ended badly, but maybe this time would be different. She smiled as she chose a sleek, black gown with a halter neck. It fell below her knees with a small slit on the right. It was sexy and elegant at the same time and Lucy had to admit that she looked good.

She opened the door to see Garrett waiting for her. When his eyes fell on the dress she had chosen his grin widened.

"I was hoping you'd choose that one. Shall we my angel?" He purred, offering his arm to her once more. She laughed at the gesture and wrapped her arm through his, but as she did she noticed something. There was no spark. Nothing that you would expect when meeting a possible new romance. Usually on her dates she felt some kind of shock at the point of contact, but here…nothing. Her smile slipped slightly as she followed him out of the mansion and to the waiting car. As she slid into the seat and looked out the window, the strangest thought crossed her mind.

 _'_ _I wonder what Natsu's doing right now?'_

* * *

He slammed his fist into another tree, splintering the wood. He huffed in exhaustion, but the growing rage was still blazing inside him. He tugged on his hair and growled,

"Fuck! Why can't I calm down!?"

He had stormed out of the bastard's home and hadn't stopped until he reached the edge of town. By that time Happy had caught up and he had only lost some of his previous anger. Happy had suggested they go look for a fishing spot since they wouldn't be home after all. Natsu agreed and followed behind the cat. Happy was fishing in a small lake they had discovered, but Natsu had found it impossible to focus on the task. It was made worse when Happy kept saying he wished Lucy had come.

A burning hole had developed in his chest and he groaned. He told Happy he'd fish with him another time that he wasn't feeling well and was going to head to the hotel they would be staying at. Half-way there though the rage had returned and he needed an outlet for it, so he had turned on the forest.

He sighed and slumped back against the tree he had been punching and groaned. He looked up at the sky and knew exactly why he was so angry. He was possessive of his partner, wanting her to be by his side at all times. As far as his inner dragon was concerned, Lucy was his- _only_ his. To see another male come within an inch of her set him aflame. He had wanted to wretch her from the man's grip and state his claim. In the past when she had gone out on dates he had always felt weird, but mostly because he didn't see the big deal. Now he recognized the feeling as jealousy at Lucy paying attention to anyone but him.

"Damn prick thinks he can steal what's mine." He growled, standing and shoving his hands in his pockets. Deciding to head back before Happy realized that he had lied about where he was going. He went straight to the hotel room they would be staying at and shut himself in, not even going to look for the others. He wasn't in the mood for company so he chose instead to go to his pack.

He reached in and pulled out the stack of papers hidden inside. He was still surprised that she hadn't noticed him take it when they were at her house. Why he had, he couldn't be sure, but it was an interesting story and he could argue that he had nothing else to do. Besides, he had a feeling that this 'harmless' story may have some answers he needed. He laid back on the bed and decided to ignore the roaring jealousy inside his heart that was urging him to find his mate and to beat the bastard that had dared to touch her to a pulp. He flipped to the page he last remembered leaving on and continued his adventure into Lucy's mind…

* * *

Lucy stumbled around in the dark, not sure how she had arrived in this strange place. It seemed to be a new habit of hers. She called out for help, hoping for a response of any kind. She turned when she noticed a dim light flashing.

"Hello? Is someone there? Please, I don't know where I am and I-" She gasped as flames suddenly sprung up and surrounded her. She covered her face to protect herself, but when she didn't feel the expected pain she lowered them and looked around her. The flames were surrounding her, but the way they licked her sides was more like a gentle caress. They were still warm to the touch so she reached out and let the flames move between her fingers. She shrieked when a pair of strong arms wrapped around her, pinning her arms back at her sides.

"You belong to me…" The mysterious voice hissed and Lucy whimpered, but not in fear as his hands skimmed up her arms. She shivered in his grip as the flames around them grew brighter. She tried to look back to see who held her, but his hand shot out to grip her chin and turn her face to the side. He growled lowly as his lips caressed her neck,

"From this moment on, you are mine and only mine. Never will another touch you now that I have claimed you. _Lucy_ ~ surrender to me." He growled and suddenly his fangs sank into her neck.

Lucy shot up in bed screaming and panting. She looked around the room she was in and was glad to see it wasn't aflame like her dream. She reached up and laid her hand over the juncture of her neck that still pulsed from the phantom bite. She took in several deep breaths and removed her hand, wondering where that dream had come from. Who had been in her dream and why was he speaking of _claiming_ her? She looked over to the window and could see light trying to seep through the thick curtains.

 _'_ _It must be early morning.'_ She thought to herself as she stretched, chasing sleep further from her mind. There was a soft knock at the door before it opened and Lucy felt her heart lurch as a familiar head of pink hair peeked in.

"Oh good, you are awake. I have come to escort you to breakfast." He said with an easy grin as he came fully into the room. She couldn't respond, too busy letting her eyes take him in. He was dressed in a simple white tunic and black slacks that displayed how muscular and toned his body was. He walked closer to the edge of the bed and sat down a small pile that she hadn't noticed him carrying before. Her eyes fell to the pile of clothes and he explained, seeming like he didn't need any response from her.

"These are on loan from Erza. She insisted that you take them while Mira mends your gown. I've sent for Levy to help you dress." He said and she only gapped at him. He was speaking to her as if ordering her about. Once more she was presented with a different side of him. Just how many personalities did this one man have? She didn't get a chance to further speculate on that as he was sitting on the edge of the bed and reaching for her.

She took in a sharp breath as his hand fell over hers and his eyes softened with genuine concern. He was searching her face for something and she felt her cheeks heat up at his close scrutiny. He lifted her injured wrist gently in his palm, warming it slightly as he did so.

"How are you feeling today?" He asked and she blinked, blushing more and adverting her eyes.

"Better. My ankle isn't throbbing as much as last night and my wrist feels nice. Especially…especially when you…do that…" She whispered and he grinned, chuckling softly before setting her hand back on the covers.

"I can only help the muscles relax with my heat. Wendy will have to heal you a few more times before it's fully recovered."

"But I won't be here after today." She innocently pointed out and noticed how his attitude instantly changed. His gaze turned hard and shuttered as he rose from the bed quickly. He nodded and this time when he gazed at her she felt no warmth.

"That's true. Then you'll just have to be cautious in your travels. I'll go see where Levy is and hurry her along to help you. Have her ring for me when you are ready to join downstairs." He said and gave a slight bow before leaving her room. For some reason she felt all the warmth within her leave as he did. Now that she was once more alone she was allowed to delve into the questions plaguing her.

Why was this man so fascinating and yet intimidating all at once. He seemed to be genuinely concerned for her one minute and then completely indifferent the next. She frowned as she wondered if it was because she was an intruder. That made the most sense considering what Mira had told her yesterday about the man. He seemed very territorial in the short time she had been near him. He also had a way of carrying himself that spoke volumes of his ancient bloodline. Then there was that alpha underline that he displayed when giving orders, almost as if he really was only half-human as she had read in those ancient books.

Lucy shook her head and sighed. Why was she thinking so hard about this strange man? She should be focusing on getting back to her father and away from all of this. Her life had turned from boring and simple to chaotic and confusing in a manner of minutes. She should have never wished for more adventure in her life, then none of this would have happened. She never would have had that magical burst, never would have been sent into the forest and never would have met…

She stopped as she looked over to the door the man had walked through. Even with everything that had come with it, she was _glad_ she had met him. She couldn't fully explain why, but she felt that meeting him was significant. A tremendous moment in her life that was destined to happen. She blinked and then gave a nervous laugh as she pushed back the covers. She really needed to lay off the romance novels if she was even considering such things now. Silly notions like destined love and fated mates was something only for the fictional world. Better to be left to the poets of the world and not used as guild lines for one's own path.

She looked up when another knock sounded against her door and Levy swept inside, her usual bright smile dazzling in the morning light.

"Good morning~! I'm so happy to see you are already up and looking much better than last night. There is even some color to your cheeks." Levy laughed as she moved to open the curtains and Lucy coughed. She was sure that the color in her cheeks was from thinking about Natsu and hoped Levy couldn't pick up on that.

Luckily the woman didn't question it and chatted calmly about random things as she helped Lucy dress. Even though the girl was small in frame, she was still strong enough to help support Lucy's weight as she pulled on the dark, purple gown. Lucy wondered if all of Erza's clothes were these dark colors as she remembered the cloak from last night. Levy was running a brush through Lucy's blonde strands when she finally brought up the subject Lucy wanted to forget.

"I swear I have never seen this much excitement here. Even when we found Gray the others weren't this riled up. Especially Natsu-san. I wouldn't be surprised if he was pacing in the hall as we speak, growing impatient to see you." She said with a small giggle and Lucy flushed as she shook her head gently.

"I'm sure he is just anxious to see _another_ stranger in his home and wants me gone as soon as possible." She muttered and heard Levy click her tongue.

"I wouldn't be so sure. It's true that Natsu usually gets antsy when there's a threat to his home, but he's…I don't know…different this time. It's not the usual tension I see in him, this is something else…but I know it's because of you." She whispered and Lucy turned to stare into the girl's hazel eyes, her own flashing with fear.

"M-Me? Why would he-"

"Again, I don't know…but I so wish I could find out." Levy grinned and Lucy swallowed the lump in her throat. While Levy seemed excited and curious about Natsu strange behavior it only worried Lucy more. She hoped that the smaller woman was just reading too much into the situation. The last thing Lucy's life needed was more complications or anything else getting in the way. She gave another nervous laugh and went to stand up, but Levy stopped her with a worried look.

"Wait. They said you weren't supposed to walk on your ankle." She said and Lucy frowned, knowing that it wasn't smart to push herself. But at the same time she didn't want to be seen as weak and helpless. She couldn't afford to be anything but strong right now.

"I'll be fine. But if…if you could let me lean on you?" She muttered with a blush and watched as the bluenette bit her lip and wrung her hands. She was obviously struggling with some internal conflict, but she eventually went to Lucy's side to help her. Afraid the blonde would continue with or without her help.

With Levy by her side Lucy made it slowly out of her room and down the long hallway. She sighed in relief as she didn't feel as much pain as before when putting slight pressure on her ankle. True it still throbbed uncomfortably, but it was supporting her well enough at the moment. She felt herself smile at the accomplishment…that is until they rounded the corner.

"I thought I told you to ring for me." He growled, blocking their way. Lucy shrieked as did Levy, who suddenly began to tremble next to her. Natsu was standing in front of them with his arms crossed over his chest, his brow raised at Levy in particular. Lucy felt a sudden protective urge towards her new companion and didn't like to see this man bully her. She held herself as straight as she could and glared at him.

"I'm perfectly capable of walking sir. I don't need to be babied by anyone." She challenged and he blinked at her, then his mouth turned up into a grin and he chuckled. He held up his hands in surrender and Levy's eyes widened in shock.

"Forgive me my lady. I was only concerned with your injuries. Levy is small after all, and I would never hear the end of it from metal head if she hurt herself." He teased looking at Levy who blushed and mumbled,

"As if he'd actually care…"

Lucy frowned down at her friend, but didn't get a chance to respond as she was being lifted suddenly by strong arms. She shrieked again and heard a distinct 'gihi' from above her. She turned to see a pair of red eyes and a man laughing at her.

"Gajeel!" Levy cried, her hands on her hips. He only chuckled and still holding Lucy in one arm like she weighed nothing patted Levy on the head.

"Salamander's right shrimp. We can't trust a tiny thing like you carry the girl down." He teased and Levy puffed out her cheeks in annoyance. Lucy meanwhile was shivering in the man's hold. She kept telling herself to calm down, that this wasn't Rogue. Just because he had red eyes…but she couldn't get herself to relax and even let out an inaudible whimper. Or at least she thought it was inaudible.

"Oi asshole! You're scaring her, put her down." Natsu growled, having moved closer to them, his eyes hardening slightly. Gajeel made a 'tch' sound and his grip only tightened around her, making her swallow. His hold wasn't rough, in fact he was being extra careful with her. Minding her injured wrist and ankle as he moved away from Natsu. Even so, his overwhelming size and stature made her extremely nervous.

Natsu growled and gave Gajeel a deadly glare.

"Don't push me on this Gajeel. Put. Her. Down." He hissed and Gajeel blinked as he stared down Natsu. The two women frowned at the pair as some unknown battle was going between them, some unspoken argument that neither wanted to lose. Eventually Gajeel grunted and gingerly set Lucy back on her feet, again making sure to support her off her ankle. He waited until Natsu had a grip on her other arm before releasing her completely and growling at Natsu again.

"Whatever Slamander. She's probably not worth the fight anyways." He said and Natsu growled in warning, startling Lucy as she looked up at the man next to her. Then his growl dissolved and he grinned at Gajeel. Who grunted in return and grabbed Levy's hand, dragging her down the hall. When they were further away Levy started to struggle, but Gajeel kept a firm hold on her.

"Come on Shrimp, keep up."

"But Gajeel what about-"

"Trust me shorty, you don't want to get in the middle of that." He hissed and Levy looked back the pair they left behind. Worrying that it might not be such a good idea to leave them alone together. But she didn't have a choice as Gajeel continued to pull her behind him.

"Gajeel, let me go!"

"But then your short legs will fall too far behind."

"I'm not that short! I can keep up with you!"

"Gihi, prove it!"

Their shouting grew more distant as Natsu and Lucy continued to stand in the middle of the hallway. He was looking after the retreating pair and let out a soft chuckle. Then his eyes fell to the woman next to him and he smiled as he bent to pick her up again. She tried to struggle and claim that she was fine but he cut her off,

"I can tell that your ankle is starting to pain you by the way you're tensing, so just relax and stop being weird." He muttered and she sighed, knowing that there was no point in arguing and it would only cause her more pain. But she wasn't completely okay with being in this man's arms either. Still she settled down and allowed him to carry her down to the dining hall, where everyone else was already sitting. Upon entering all eyes turned to her and she felt like shrinking instinctively, but then Mira came in carrying another tray of food and offered her bright smile.

"Good morning Lucy. I was hoping that you would be able to join us for at least one meal before you have to leave." She said and immediately Natsu's grip tightened, causing Lucy to look up at him. He didn't show any emotion on his face as he moved to an empty chair and helped her sit in it. He then moved to the head of the table where his seat was and began to pile his plate with food.

Lucy took in a deep breath and all the wonderful aromas instantly hit her, causing her stomach to growl audibly. The others laughed and she blushed, not sure how to proceed as she looked at all the people currently eating. A hand fell on her shoulder and she looked up to see Gray leaning over her chair. His touch was cold, which was strange as the room was warm. He grinned and sat next to her.

"Don't be shy at the table or there won't be any food left. Here try these." He offered and began to pile her plate with various meats and breads, he also placed some eggs and warm tea near her. She had never been one to eat much, but the way she was feeling at the moment made eating almost impossible. Still not wanting to be rude she cut into a slab of meat and took a tentative bite.

The piece seemed to melt in her mouth and she let out an appreciative moan. Gray watched her chew and at the soft sound he blushed. Then a grin spread across his face and he laughed.

"Mira, you have another admirer of your food!" He said placing his hand on Lucy's shoulder again. She started to smile when a roll suddenly shot across the table, slapping Gray upside the head. He growled and swung around to the culprit who was glaring openly back.

"What the hell flame brain!?" He shouted standing up from his seat. Lucy looked over to Natsu to see him gritting his teeth in annoyance.

"Keep your pervert hand to yourself ice prick! You'll scare her!"

"The only scary thing in this house is your ugly mug smokeshit!" Gray shouted back and now Natsu stood up.

"You wanna go!" He yelled, his fist flaming and jumping on the table before leaping at Gray. Lucy watched in horror and looked to the others for help, but they were all eating as if nothing happened. Wendy saw her confusion and laughed,

"This is an everyday thing with them. Pretty soon Gajeel-kun will join in."

"Tch, like I would ever partake in such childish-" His sentence was cut off as a blast of ice hit him in the face, sticking to his hair. He growled and slammed his fork on the table,

"Watch where you're aiming dipshit!" He shouted and Gray glared back, swinging his fist at Natsu.

"You just need faster reflexes!"

"What!?" Gajeel shouted and leapt over the table at the other two. Wendy sighed and held her hand out as if to say 'see what I mean'. Lucy looked at the men fighting on the floor behind her. Even though they weren't holding back in their attacks she could tell that there was no real animosity between them. It was like brothers wrestling instead of enemies fighting. She was also surprised to see Gray used some form of magic that created ice. She giggled suddenly as she wondered if that's why he and Natsu didn't get along.

She returned to her meal, following the lead of those around her. When she felt like she couldn't eat anymore she simple studied the conversations the others were having. Eventually the men stopped fighting as their stomachs got the better of them. Lucy felt the tension in her body easing as she started to smile at everyone. They really were like a strange family, but they were also so lively and care-free that she hoped one day she could be like that. Living without fear of what she was, fully accepting the magic within her.

"Natsu, Gajeel, Gray. After breakfast we will have to set out and escort Lucy to the place she is meeting her father." Erza said while looking at the men in question. Gajeel and Gray nodded in understanding. Her eyes fell to Natsu and his smile disappeared as his eyes hardened and he glanced over to the blonde at the table. Erza frowned and kept her gaze on his, waiting for a response. Finally he grunted and nodded, but didn't make any other comment. She looked over to Mira and the white-haired woman also held a look of concern. But neither could voice them while the stranger was at their table.

"Very well then. We will begin preparations at once." She said and stood up indicating that Gray do so as well. He followed and Lucy blinked and blushed as she stared at his bare back. She looked back to the floor and noticed his tunic and coat sitting on the floor. She returned her gaze to Natsu who was once more watching her. She gave him a thankful smile and whispered,

"Thank you for all you've done. I won't forget your kindness once I'm gone."

His eyes darkened and he snorted, rising from the table and mumbling a quick welcome before storming out of the dining hall. Just as he had earlier in her room. She looked to the empty space confused and looked to the others for an answer. Levy smiled and waved her hand through the air.

"He's always like this. Don't take it personally. Natsu is just…well…" She faltered and looked to Mira for help. The older woman sighed and looked to the vacant seat at the other end of the table.

"Natsu prefers to be closed off than share what he's feeling. When he acts like this it means something is upsetting him, but it's almost impossible to get an answer on what." She explained and Lucy bit her bottom lip looking to where he had gone.

"I'm sorry if I offended him." She whispered and Mira shook her head, giving the blonde a smile.

"There is nothing for you to apologize for. Natsu will calm down with time and then we can get you to your father." She said and Lucy nodded, returning the smile. But she still couldn't help the guilt that rose up within her as she looked over to the empty chair once more. Why did it seem like this man, Natsu…didn't want her gone?

* * *

Within the hour the party was outside and ready to go. Natsu stayed by Lucy's side and escorted her to the back of the castle's courtyard. She was just thankful that he didn't insist on carrying her. He still held her elbow for support, but she was walking on her own for the most part. She internally thanked Wendy once more as the small girl had decided to try healing her one more time.

Now Lucy's ankle only held a small throbbing that Wendy said would go away with time and rest, so she should only move in small increments. Her wrist was still broken, but further on the path of mending. The magical boost had sped the process and Wendy had explained that with Lucy's own magic her recovery wouldn't last as long. Apparently magic had many uses, one being it healed the bearer much faster than a normal person.

Her attention was caught as they came to what appeared to be a barn. Lucy's eyes widened as Erza and Gray came out leading three horses. She stopped walking and bit her lip as the others looked at her curiously. Natsu in particular was watching her. She lowered her gaze and whispered embarrassed,

"I don't know how to ride."

Erza gave her a simple smile and shook her head. Indicating the horses behind them as she did,

"We weren't expecting you to ride alone, especially not on these horses. These are my own personal steeds from before my village was attacked. They were the only ones to survive and are not for ladies to ride. They are only half-trained and it requires a strong hand to handle them." She explained and Lucy frowned as she looked to the giants. If they weren't for ladies, then why did they belong to one? She chose not to voice her question aloud as that may not be wise. Erza was quite large for a woman, so that may explain why she wasn't so lady-like. In fact the woman had changed out of her red dress from breakfast into standard breeches and a tunic. There was also a sword attached at her hip.

"Lucy?"

She blinked as his voice was broke through her speculations. She turned to see Natsu staring down at her intently. He gave her elbow a slight squeeze and a small smile as he led her to the dappled grey gelding Gray held the reins for. She noticed that the horse seemed to be eyeing him hesitantly. He let go of her long enough to lift himself up on the animal's back and then turned to her and held out his hand expectantly.

"You'll ride in front of me. I'll make sure you don't fall." He whispered and the heat that entered his eyes made her stomach flip. She felt a cold hand at the small of her back and turned to see Gray pushing her towards the horse and its rider.

"Don't worry. He may be an idiot in many things, but Natsu is an decent rider. Come on, up we go." He said suddenly grabbing her hips and lifting her up, placing her neatly in the saddle. Natsu wrapped his arms around her, taking the reins from Gray and growling at the other man when his hand brushed Lucy's skirt. Gray only glared back in challenge and approached his own mount, the chestnut mare. Erza lifted herself up on the last horse, a large, black stallion that seemed to suit his rider perfectly. Lucy looked down to see Gajeel still standing and although she was still frightened of the man's appearance she wasn't heartless.

"Aren't you going to ride too?" She asked and he frowned, crossing his arms over his chest. She could have sworn there was a small hint of pink to his cheeks and Gray laughed.

"Gajeel doesn't get alone with horses. They always throw him, whether he is in control or riding along. They must not like the way they smell."

Gajeel growled and instantly the horses began to spook. He cringed when both Natsu and Erza shot him death glares. He had the decency to cringe and mumble an apology as Lucy placed a hand over her thumping heart.

"The truth is, my horses don't like either Natsu or Gajeel because they can scent what they are. It took months for Strider to trust Natsu enough to let him in the saddle. Gajeel just didn't have the patience to work with the animals." Erza explained, shooting Gajeel another glare. Natsu wrapped one arm around her waist, his hand resting flatly on her stomach and instantly her cheeks flamed up. He leaned forward and whispered into her ear,

"Horses don't like dragons. But this guy has a slight understanding that I'm not here to devour him. Relax little one, I said I wouldn't let you fall remember."

She could only nod, not wanting to turn and let them see how red her cheeks were. She couldn't help her reaction to his hand resting on her midriff. There was a warming sensation in the lower part of her body that had nothing to do with her riding partner's magic. Natsu straightened in the saddle and nodded to the others as he kicked the sides of their mount, spurring the animal into a gallop. Lucy cried out in surprise and reached out to clutch the only thing she could-which was the animal's mane- with her uninjured hand. The arm around her tightened and he leaned closer, pressing her back into his chest so that she felt the chuckle vibrate along her back. She made a 'harumph' at him which he must have heard because he laughed louder.

She couldn't help but marvel at the fact that Natsu was in fact an excellent horseman. Even with only one hand he was controlling the animal beneath them. Then again it could be that dominating nature about him that kept the beast in check. She turned her head to see Erza riding right alongside them, expertly guiding her animal over logs and stones. Gray was to their other side, slightly pulled back, but still keeping up.

What surprised her most was when she heard a sound to the far left and saw Gajeel keeping pace with Gray. Which wasn't pleasing the man's horse too much, but it was so incredible to see a human keeping pace with such a larger animal. Natsu glanced over at what had her open-mouthed attention and chuckled once more. He leaned closer so she could hear him and whispered,

"Dragons don't need to ride, but it takes a lot of our energy to run at this speed so it's the smarter option. But pincushion isn't a smart one."

"I heard that you flame bastard! Once we drop blondie off you're mine!" Gajeel yelled, startling the horses once more. Luckily all three riders were skilled enough to hold the animals in formation. But the way the horse jumped under her had startled Lucy so much that she had released its mane and turned to cling to the man behind her.

He looked down to see her burying her face in his chest in fear, her eyes tightly shut and he felt something purr inside him. He tightened his hold on her, silently conveying that she was more than safe in his hold. However, he wasn't completely immune to the effects she was having on him. Feeling her rub against him as they rode was…uncomfortable, for lack of a more suitable word. He had to focus completely on navigating the terrain of the forest floor, so having such a distraction was testing him greatly.

Suddenly something carried in the wind that got his attention and he pulled sharply on the reins, bringing his horse to a halt. The others quickly followed suit after they passed him and turned to look at him in confusion. He growled and looked to Gajeel, who nodded in confirmation. Lucy sat up and looked around.

"Are we there?" She asked innocently and he felt a twist in his gut. He frowned down at her and tightened his hold on her. He didn't want to answer just yet, not until he was certain. He looked to Gajeel and Erza, giving them a slight nod and a silent order. They nodded and Erza drew her sword as she urged her horse past a crop of trees and out of sight. Gajeel followed behind, keeping to the shadows of the forest.

Seeing the way they were behaving made Lucy stiffen. She looked between the other two men who were holding themselves, as if poised for an attack. She felt a cold sweat form as they waited in silence. She jumped as a twig snapped and Gajeel stepped from behind a tree and frowned up at Natsu. Erza soon followed, her sword sheathed, but she was also looking grim as she looked at Lucy before meeting Natsu's gaze and shaking her head.

Lucy felt her heart drop at the way they were behaving. She twisted around to look at the man behind her, he only looked down at her with a frown. He looked to the others and turned the horse they were riding back towards the way they had come. Lucy felt sheer panic at the possibilities of what they were hiding.

"No wait! Why are we leaving? You promised me that you would-"

"Lucy…" He tried to calm her, but now the tears were filling her eyes as she struggled against his hold. He tried to hold her, but her sudden jerking startled the horse below them. The poor boy was already uneasy with two dragons being so close to him. He reared and managed to throw the two on his back. Natsu landed on his back with a gasp and a grunt.

He rolled to his side, worried that Lucy had been hurt worse. Somehow she had avoided serious injury and was too distracted to pay mind to her current ones. She was already on her feet trying to run past Gajeel and Erza. Gajeel reached out and grabbed her arm to stop her but pulled it back as if burnt. Natsu watched as Lucy began to glow softly and growled, she was emitting the same energy she had last night. He had to stop her before she used too much and put herself in danger again.

"Lucy stop!" He shouted, jumping to his feet and racing after her. She wasn't too far ahead and he was the faster one, if he could just reach her before…

He wrapped his arms around her just as she broke through the trees. She let out a horrific scream and he turned her quickly away from the sight. He held her shaking form against him, pressing her face into his chest as she wailed.

"Lucy…don't look…" He whispered, holding her tightly, trying to protect her from the smoldering image behind them. The hut that most likely belonged to her friend was lying in a pile of rubble. The place was still smoking and giving off a faint amount of heat from the fire that had been set to it. He could smell it as well as the distinct scent of several men, who probably belonged to the gang that was after Lucy. He growled as he imagined these men targeting the woman in his arms.

 _'_ _My woman.'_ His inner dragon hissed. He held her by her arms and tried to get her to look at him. But she was stubborn and still struggled against his grip, pushing away from him and turning in order to race to the pile of smoking ashes.

"No! Let me go! I have to go make sure he's not here! I have to make sure he's not…not… **Let me go Natsu!** " She shouted, pounding her fists against his hold lightly. As her voice grew louder the light around her began to glow brighter. He hissed in pain as the light was actually burning him, something he was not used to feeling. But he endured the pain in order to keep his grip on her. He had to calm her down before she hurt herself.

"Lucy! You have to calm down! You're releasing too much magic at once!" He shouted, shaking her to get her attention.

"But he could be hurt! What if he was already here waiting for me? Natsu, my father could have been killed by them!" She shook her head, the tears streaming down her face as she continued to fight him. The light around her was almost blinding now and Natsu growled as he did the only thing he could think of. He used all his strength to slam her against his chest and latched his lips over hers. She stilled instantly and the light surrounding her faded as she stood there shocked. He groaned low and pulled away from her to stare into her brown eyes. He lifted his hands and cupped her cheeks.

"Lucy, look at me. I'm going to find out what happened. I promise you that I'll find your father and until I do…I'll protect you from whoever did this." He whispered and watched as her eyes overflowed with tears. She closed her eyes and all the fight left her in an instant as she collapsed against his chest. He held her close, feeling her tears soak through his coat and tunic. He frowned and bent down to slide his arm behind her knees and lifted her up into his arms. She was limp in his arms as he carried her back to where the others were waiting, all of them wearing solemn looks.

He looked at them and they read the apparent fury in his gaze. He handed her off to Gray, not even minding that the man was holding her. Gray lifted the crumpled blonde up to Natsu and he was careful to secure her against him. She wouldn't have any strength to keep herself in the saddle.

"Gajeel, I want you to stay behind and see what you can scent. I'm taking Lucy back home and putting her to bed. Then I'll return to help you and see what we can find." Natsu whispered, feeling the woman shiver against him. He frowned further and the other dragon only nodded, a scowl on his own face. Natsu turned the horse back towards home once more in a gentle walk, not wanting to jostle Lucy too much. Gray and Erza followed behind as Gajeel turned back towards the burnt scene.

They rode in silence for most of the way, but the whole way he was aware of how she was shivering. He frowned and continued to hold her against him, offering her what little warmth he could. Her faint sniffling could still be heard by his sensitive ears and it made his insides boil. They had made it to the courtyard when Lucy finally stirred in front of him. He looked down when he felt her fingers dig into his tunic.

"He's going to be okay…he…he has to be…he's…he's all I have left…" She whispered and Natsu felt his heart fall. He knew all too well what it felt like to lose one's parent and not know anything about it…well that wasn't completely true…he knew why his father had left, just not where he had gone or **_if_** he'd return. Still, he could at least understand how she felt not knowing what was happening. He was quick to dismount and take her back into his arms, carrying her inside and up to her room.

She fell back into the bed and almost instantly fell asleep. He sat on the edge and looked down at her. He couldn't help himself as he readjusted the covers about her, he lifted his hand up to brush back her hair and across her cheeks. He leaned forward, placing a kiss on her head and whispered,

"I promise that they will never get to you. I'll keep you safe Lucy. You have my word."

As he moved to stand he felt a tug on his sleeve. He looked back down to see her chocolate eyes staring up at him. She gave him a small smile and whispered, her voice growing so soft as sleep began to claim her.

"Thank you Natsu…despite everything…I want you to know that…I'm glad I met you."

Natsu felt a sudden flurry inside him and disentangled himself with slight panic. He left her room and headed back outside. He chose to run instead of ride, needing to release some pent up emotions. What was happening to him? He had to control himself or he was going to do something he'd regret later. He was trying to distance himself from this woman, it was for the best as she was going to be leaving eventually. He had to make sure that no matter what his inner dragon urged, he had to stay away from her.

* * *

It had been a week since the…incident. She had stayed in her room, too worried to do more than cry herself to sleep each night. She had had visitors throughout the days. All the girls would take turns to keep her company and today even Gajeel had come once with Levy. He had been sent to tell her what they had found. He told her the good news that they hadn't found anyone hurt or…so that meant her father was somewhere safe.

"We didn't smell anything like blood-"

"Gajeel!" Levy scolded him and he grunted, but amended his words.

"We didn't find any signs of struggle. Most likely the men from that gang who terrorized you before found the hidden hut. They obviously torched it upon discovering that you weren't there…" He caught Levy's wrist as she had been about to smack him. Lucy giggled as she watched the smaller woman struggle. Gajeel continued, his hand clamped around his companion still.

"We think that the brother…uh…"

"Sting." Lucy offered, making Gajeel nod.

"Yeah he's pissed that you attacked his brother and tainted his gang's name. That's how these things work anyways. Not to mention that you said this Rogue was unusually attached to you. No doubt he was also a part of this, wanting to find you to…um…but there's nothing to worry about. Natsu has been going over the scene trying to pick up the scent of someone who could be your father."

"How could he tell the difference?" Lucy asked, perking up at the mention of Natsu's name, something that was not lost on Levy. Gajeel rolled his eyes and explained as if it were obvious.

"Your father wasn't there so he's been going back every day to see if a new scent appears." He said and she nodded. Giving him a warm smile that surprised him and thanked him for bringing her something to hold onto. He grunted and shuffled out of the room, dragging Levy behind him. She threw Lucy an exasperated glance before being dragged through the door. Lucy laughed and then couldn't help the sigh that escaped after.

Strangely she felt disappointed that it wasn't someone else delivering the news. Throughout the whole week she had secretly hoped he would come check on her. But not once had she seen him. It was partially the reason she finally decided to leave her room. There were other reasons too, like Mira saying she wanted to take her measurements for some new dresses.

Since it looked like she would be here longer than expected. Lucy sighed again and tied up her hair with a simple ribbon before making her way out of her room. She walked along the halls, remembering Mira's directions to her chamber. She was counting her steps and not watching where she was going. As she rounded a corner she ran into a hard mass. She felt a hand reach out and steady her.

She looked up and took in a sharp breath as she stared into the dark, onyx eyes that were starting to haunt her more and more. She could still remember the heated dreams that came after the nightmares. It was the same each night she slept. First she was standing in front of a burning building with Rogue grinning down at her and reaching for her. But before he could reach her the flames would roar and shoot up, separating the two. Then a new pair of arms would encircle her again.

A very familiar voice would always whisper in her ear,

 _'_ _You're safe with me my love.'_ Before she was turned around to stare up into depthless, black orbs.

 _'_ _Say you'll be mine Lucy…Surrender to me…'_ He would hiss before his fangs would grow and he'd sink them into her neck, making her spring up in bed. She didn't know what any of it meant, but now the mysterious man had a face and it was the one she was currently staring up at.

Natsu frowned down at her and released his hold when she straightened. She blushed and stumbled over something to say.

"I…um…"

He looked at her for a long minute and then moved to go around her without a word. She felt a strange coldness settle in her chest and turned to watch him walk down the hall and disappear again. She lifted her fist up to her chest as a strange heaviness weighed her down. Had she done something wrong? He had been so warm to her before…but now…it almost seemed like he was upset that she was still here. She sighed and continued on her way to Mira, wanting to forget about the man that confused her during every wakeful moment…

 _'_ _As well as my dreams…'_

* * *

Later that night Lucy was tossing about in her bed, unable to fall asleep. She sighed and rolled over onto her side again as she frowned. During dinner Natsu hadn't shown up at all. The others hadn't reacted to it, meaning that he did it on occasion. Still Lucy had felt some of her happiness leave when it became apparent that he wasn't planning on joining them.

She had tried to distract herself by talking with the others. During her short stay she had grown quite fond of the others. Especially Levy and Erza, as they were the ones who visited her most and took the time to show her about the castle today. Levy had been most excited to show her the library…

Lucy sat up suddenly. Maybe that would help her finally fall asleep, a nice book. They had always helped in the past. She got up out of bed and wrapped a small shawl around her shoulders, one of Levy's so it didn't cover her completely. Mira had assured her that she would have one for her soon. No matter how much Lucy told her it wasn't necessary the woman insisted. So she had at least agreed to let Lucy help.

Lucy lit a single candle and left the safety of her room. She made her way through the halls, trying to recall the way to the library. She took several turns and realized that she had made a mistake. She sighed and bit her lip, trying to decide how to double back without getting more lost.

"You shouldn't wander these halls at night."

She cried out and dropped her candle, extinguishing the light. She groaned and put her hands out in front of her to feel her way through the darkness. She heard a soft chuckle before a small ball of fire appeared in the hand of the man before her. She wanted to groan again at the sight of him. He was the reason she had been forced from her bed in the first place and now here he was again.

"Why are you out of bed so late?" He asked while moving closer to her. She clasped her hands in front of her chest and lowered her gaze, not sure why there was a sudden fluttering in her stomach. She heard him sigh and growl low before he reached out and clasped her wrist with his rough hand.

"Come on. I'll take you back to your room." He mumbled and pulled her behind him. She followed silently, unable to think of something to say. So she chose to watch him in the soft fire's glow. His face was set in determination, but she could still see the distinct features that set her heart racing. His eyes were narrowed as if in thought and she could make out the faint hint of dark circles under his eyes.

"Why weren't you asleep?" She asked suddenly and quickly clamped her mouth closed when his eyes darted to the side at her. He grunted and mumbled something about thinking or searching? She couldn't understand what he said and chose to drop the subject as it obviously upset him. She bit her lip again in thought of what to say when he suddenly stopped and released her.

"Here you are. I suggest you don't try wandering around at night again. Not until you learn the layout better. Well sleep well…" He said bowing his head and turning to leave. In a panic she reached out and caught his arm. He stopped and looked back at her with a raised brow. She swallowed and dug her fingers into his sleeve slightly as she stammered.

"W-Wait…I…I wanted t-to…thank you." She whispered and he frowned, turning to face her more fully.

"For what?" He whispered and she gave him a small smile while releasing his arm.

"For continuing to search for my father. It means a lot to me as I know you have no obligation to do so. It is very kind." She said and watched as he cringed. Her smile fell at the anger surfacing in his stance. Had she misspoken?

"Think nothing of it…now go to sleep." He ordered and turned again. She didn't know why, but her anger flared and she moved to step into his path. He jerked back and then matched her glare. She held out her hands to him.

"Have I done something wrong? Something to upset you so much that you can't even accept a simple thank you?" She asked and he turned his gaze away from her, but she could see the fire still in his eyes. She crossed her arms and waited for a response. When none came she sighed and turned to the side and whispered,

"I understand that you're unhappy I'm here. I'm sorry to be such an inconvenience to all of you. And I'm sorry that you have to go out every day in order to-"

"Stop." He hissed, startling her as she turned back to see him glaring at her once more. She huffed in annoyance and held out her hands once more.

"Then tell me why you're avoiding me. I know you are because this is not how you acted before…before you kissed me…" She blushed as the words tumbled past her lips. She stopped as she realized that was the main reason she was so confused. Even in the misery of the past week she would still have thoughts of that kiss sneak into her consciousness. He also seemed stunned that she had brought up that moment, but he recovered faster and rolled his eyes.

"It was the only way I could think to calm you down. Don't read too much into it weirdo." He muttered and tried to step around her, but she caught his sleeve again. He looked down and wanted to groan at the sudden question in her eyes. He felt sweat form on the back of his neck as she stepped closer and whispered,

"Was that the only reason?"

They stood there starring at each other and internally he was yelling commands. But his body was on its own auto pilot as he turned to face her again. He knew this was a bad idea, didn't he just finish pacing his library arguing about this exact situation. He had scolded himself for slipping up this morning and running into her, let alone touching her. His instincts began to grow stronger as her unique scent surrounded him. His inner dragon was purring loudly, declaring its claim on this woman. He was lost…

"Natsu?" She whispered not liking the look that had entered his eyes. Maybe it hadn't been such a good idea to push him. He growled low and the fire in his hand went out. She jumped and shrieked when she felt strong arms grab her wrists and push her back. She gasped as she was pressed between the wall and his body. She could feel him growling low in his chest and felt an answering thrum course through her body.

"No…it wasn't the only reason…" He growled before lowering his head and pressing his lips to hers. She stiffened as she tried to wrap her mind around what was happening. When her mind stopped trying to make sense of what was happening, she gave in to the sensations ruling over her. She gave a soft moan as his lips turned more heated and he pressed himself closer to her.

He groaned and tilted his head, deepening the kiss further. She was intoxicating! Her taste was like nothing he had ever devoured before and he couldn't get enough of it. His grip on her wrists tightened and she took a sharp intake of breath, but his mind was too fogged to register the sound. He moaned and released her lips, trailing soft kisses down her jawline towards her sweet neck that was beckoning him.

"No…wait…" She whispered, but he was too far gone now. The dragon inside him had completely taken over and was demanding he claim his chosen mate. Natsu growled as he reached the juncture of her throat and inhaled her amazing scent. He flicked out his tongue, tasting the honey-milk skin and purred in appreciation.

"You are mine Lucy…only mine…" He purred and opened his mouth, revealing his canines. It was at that moment that Lucy snapped out of the haze he had put her in and screamed. She pushed against him and it must have snapped him out of the fog too. He blinked several times before shaking his head and staring down at her in confusion. When he realized what he had almost done he felt furious. At himself of course, but in order to protect this innocent girl he had to scare her.

"Now do you see? Do you see why I've kept away from you? If you have any brains at all in that head of yours, you'll stay clear of me girl. Before you become more tangled with the monster than you ever imagined. Now go." He hissed and shoved her away from him, his breathing heavy.

Lucy stared up at him in confusion before his words pierced her heart. He had only been trying to scare her. To make it clear to her how dangerous it was to try and get close to him. Suddenly her dreams made more sense, they were warnings. Clearer now with what he had done. She turned and fled into the safety of her room. Once she had slammed herself inside she covered her mouth and moaned, still able to taste his lips there.

She must be the most foolish person on the continent. Because even though he had been clear in his warning and she knew it was a bad idea. She was still fascinated by his presence and felt an unnatural pull to him. She knew that the two of them couldn't be together because he was too closed off, but she still felt herself wanting to bring him out of that shell. She covered her face and groaned as she bit her lip to stifle the tingles that were racing across their soft surface. She looked over to the door, wondering if he was still standing outside.

"But what if it's the monster that saved my life the other day?" She whispered and collapsed onto her bed in misery. Wondering how such a foolish wish could have such dire consequences in reality.

* * *

 **Okay everyone! I had more planned for this chapter but then happened to glance down and see the word count and went 'oh…uh…' so we're going to stop it here. When we pick up in the next chapter it will be going back to Lucy on her date and what was going on while Natsu was in his own little bubble. Since I know what I want to write it will hopefully be up faster. I say hopefully… I may have to take a small break and write a one-shot or something. Also it may be shorter than my other chapters, but I hope that I can still get it to a decent length for all of you. So let me know what you thought of the chapter and of the story! I hope that you aren't disappointed that I cut this off but it very well may have hit 3000 words. So please enjoy and leave a review letting me know what you thought. Until next time, stay awesome my lovelies!**


	8. Chapter 7: Crossing the Line

**Hello everyone! Here am I again to continue this story! Sorry again for cutting off the last chapter, but it would have gotten just way too long. So I hope that you are all enjoying this story. Thank you for all the reviews I've gotten so far they mean a lot to me! So in this chapter we're gonna skip back a bit and see how Lucy's date was going during the time Natsu was reading. So please enjoy and let me know what you think by leaving a review.**

 ***All characters belong to that wonderful man Hiro Mashima***

* * *

Lucy smiled as Garrett slid into the back seat with her and signaled his driver to go. They were in a magic mobile and she couldn't help the giggle that surfaced. Garrett looked at her in question, but she could only smile back. Not wanting to tell him about the last time she had been in one of these. Remembering how Natsu had tried to jump out the window to escape his motion sickness.

"So angel, is there anything in particular that is calling out to you right now?" He asked and she shook her head.

"No, I'll leave it to the expert." She said, batting her lashes in flirtation. Garrett instantly brightened, but she felt a sickening in her stomach and her smile slipped. Since when did she get sick in vehicles? She must be hanging around Natsu too much. Garrett nodded and gave the name of a place to the driver before settling back next to her. He turned in his seat and flashed her a charming grin.

"So my angel, tell me everything there is to know about you. I want to get to know you as much as possible before you slip through my fingers." He purred and she couldn't contain the laugh that bubbled up this time.

"You know, you remind me so much of Loke. You don't have to try so hard to play the charmer." She teased and he blinked, then he frowned and tilted his head to the side.

"What do you mean? And who is Loke?" He asked and she noted the slight hint of jealousy in his voice. She shrugged and waved her hand,

"He's a guild mate and close friend of mine." She wasn't sure why she hadn't told him that he was also one of her spirits, but it didn't seem like information he needed. She watched as he processed this information. He looked irritated for a second and she wondered why. After all he knew she was a part of Fairy Tail, which meant she was around other men constantly. Mavis, if he was growing jealous of one of her contracted spirits, how would he react to the fact that Natsu shared her bed almost every night?

She shook her head. That was the third time within half an hour that she had thought of her partner. She had to stop and focus on her date. Natsu was fine, he could take care of himself where ever he was. Which was no doubt stuffing his face, not even sparing her a thought. The car came to a stop and her date got out first before offering her his hand. She forced a smile back on her face and took it, again feeling nothing at his touch.

She told herself to remain positive, that things were just new and she needed time to adjust to him. No doubt he was the perfect, sweet and caring guy she needed in her life. He tucked her hand under his arm and led her inside the grand restaurant. She let out a hum of appreciation as she glanced around the dining room. There was music playing as well from several lacrimas and a few couples were dancing. She blushed as she remembered what she had told Natsu the other night about dancing.

Garrett led her to a private table set away from the others and she smiled up at him as he held out her chair. When he sat down he was quick to order wine, choosing for the both of them and Lucy had to bite her tongue. She wasn't too fond of the wine he had chosen, but she wouldn't say anything yet. Garrett turned and smiled at her,

"So my angel. Tell me something about yourself." He said and she smiled as she thought of what to say that he didn't already know from common knowledge. She hummed in thought and shrugged,

"There's really not much to me other than what you see."

"Really? Well what about family? Your childhood?" He asked innocently and she tensed. She was saved when the server arrived with their drinks and took their orders. She went to look at the menu when he held up his hand with an easy smile.

"Allow me beautiful. I'll have the steak special and the lady shall have the Caesar salad." He said and now she couldn't hide her irritation. What did ordering her a salad mean? Was he calling her fat? Okay, that's what she was going to order anyways, but that wasn't the point. The waiter bowed and moved off to get their orders started.

"I hope you don't think I was presumptuous to order for the both of us." He purred with a grin and Lucy didn't hesitate,

"Yes actually. I did."

He blinked in surprise and was actually taken back. He stammered for a response and swallowed nervously. Then he lowered his gaze and sighed.

"I'm sorry. I'm not usually like this. I just wanted to impress you. I figured Lady Lucky Lucy Heartfillia would expect this kind of treatment on a date. I didn't mean to offend you." He said catching her by surprise this time. She opened her mouth to speak, but found that nothing came out. Then as she looked into his sympathetic eyes she felt herself relax. She chuckled and smiled at him, which made him perk up slightly.

"That's in the past. I'm no longer Lady Lucy. I'm Lucy of Fariy Tail. Which means that you don't have to play these kinds of games around me. So how about we just start over and be ourselves okay?" She said and he brightened, laughing along with her and raising his wine glass in salute.

"To an honest date." He grinned and she giggled picking up her own glass and clinking with his. After that the date went much better. He was charming, but not in the fake way that would irritate her. He was genuinely a decent guy who was made her laugh with some of his stories. He even got her to share a few of her own, happier childhood stories. He seemed intrigued when she got to the part where Natsu brought her to Fairy Tail. He frowned as she told him about their first mission together and all that they had face together. She didn't realize it, but her voice grew more enthusiastic when talking about her partner. Garrett quickly diverted the conversation away from the man that he feared may be competition.

Still their conversation stayed light and easy. Lucy found herself growing softer towards him as they ate their food. She believed that they complimented each other nicely and maybe in the future they would grow to be more. She looked up from her salad and smiled brightly at him. He grinned back and for a brief second an image flashed in his place. One of a pink-haired boy grinning at her.

She blinked and the image was gone, replaced by Garrett once more. She looked around and wondered what that had been. She frowned and shook the feeling away as she returned her attention to Garrett. He hadn't seemed to notice the change in her and continued to talk pleasantly. She tried to focus her mind back on him, but something within her had shifted. Now she was noticing things about him. Things that hadn't bothered her before.

He ate at such a slow pace that she had actually finished before him. She was so used to eating with Natsu that she must have subconsciously started eating faster. He was telling her about his mother and how she was off on some trip, somewhere…

She took the time to look over him again. His hair which she had thought was handsome before no longer held much appeal. It was too flat, she preferred when a man's hair spiked up uncontrollably. Like Loke or Gray or…

Then there were his eyes. Violet was a nice color, but they didn't hold any edge to them. Darker eyes were so much more romantic as they held more of a predatory factor. Making their target feel a strange thrill in them when they focused their heat at them. Like when she was staring into the onyx eyes of…

"Would you care to dance angel?" He asked pulling her attention back to him. She smiled and nodded, hoping that having him lead her around the floor would spark some attraction. He led her to the center where a soft melody was playing. He pulled her close, his arms wrapping around her waist. She blushed as she felt his hand rest on her bare back. She forced a smile to stay on her face as yet another piece fell into place. Even with his obvious dancing skills, Lucy didn't feel _anything_. She subconsciously let her hand slid down to his arm, strangely disappointed at what she discovered.

His body was lean and soft as if he had never once worked hard. His hands were very soft to the touch as well, not a single callous marred his skin. He wasn't a man used to hard work, preferring to stay in an office all day. Again her mind flashed to another. One whose body was toned and muscled from years of training vigorously, one who could protect her in an instant if she needed. And in fact he had on several occasions. How she secretly watched him when he worked out in her home shirtless, appreciating his toned back and hard abs. Whose hands were rough and calloused from all the work he had to do in order to survive and all the fights he had endured. Hands that when they touched her bare skin set her aflame, yet could be gentle enough to calm her fear and make her feel safe. A man who she had slowly fal-

She jumped out of her daydreaming with a horrible realization. As she looked at the man holding her, smiling innocently at her she knew why she wasn't feeling anything. She had been deluding herself to think that she could find something with this man when her heart had already found it with another. She stopped dancing as she looked up at Garrett, who was watching her intently. Again her mind flashed an image of her partner's smiling face and her heart leapt in her chest.

She wasn't going to feel any spark with Garrett. There was never going to be anything between them because she had already foolishly fallen in love with **_Natsu_**. That's why during this entire evening she had been thinking about him. Little moments where she would find herself comparing Garrett to Natsu, and each time Natsu would come out the winner. She sighed and stepped back from Garrett.

"I think I should head to the hotel. I have to get up early tomorrow." She whispered and although he frowned for a second, then he smiled and nodded.

"Of course I'm sorry for keeping you out so late. My only excuse is that you are impossible to want to let go." He teased and she smiled, but didn't laugh as he led her out of the restaurant. She remained quiet the whole ride there, which Garrett read as her being tired. He then insisted on walking her into the office to retrieve here key and down to her room.

"Thank you for tonight. I-I had fun." She said with a small smile as they reached her room. He grinned back and took her hands in his. She swallowed, unsure of what she should do next. She knew what usually came at the end of these dates, but she couldn't allow him to kiss her. Not now that she knew how she felt about the fire dragon.

"The pleasure was all mine. Thank you my angel for allowing me to escort you out tonight. I hope that in the future we will run into each other again." He whispered and leaned in closer to her. But at the last minute she turned her head to the side so that his lips only grazed her cheek. He pulled back surprised, but clearly read the rejection in her gaze. He sighed and lifted her hands up with a sad smile.

"I see. I had hoped I was wrong. But it was pretty obvious that you are fond of your teammate. I was sure I could make you look at me, but it seems he has a firm hold on your heart." He said and she looked away guiltily.

"I'm sorry. I only realized while we were out tonight just how I feel. I didn't mean to lead you on or-" He placed his finger over her lips and smiled, cutting off her next words.

"There's no need to explain angel. I know how you feel." He then leaned forward and placed a soft kiss on her cheek again, whispering into her ear.

"Just know that if you ever change your mind, I'll be here waiting."

She gave him a small smile and waved him off as he left the hotel. She sighed and turned to walk into her room. All she wanted at the moment was a hot shower and a goodnight's rest to clear her head. What she didn't want was a hand striking out from the darkness and catching her door as she was closing it, pushing it open again. She looked up in surprise to meet the blazing eyes of her partner.

Natsu looked livid as he gazed down at her, his hand firmly grasping the door. She stood there frozen, trying to think of what to say to him, but came up with nothing. Her mind was still reeling from the fact that she realized how she had at some point fallen for this man. When she couldn't be sure, but it must have happened slowly over time. Fueled by all those times he had been there for her, been there to catch her when she fell.

She jumped when he growled low and pushed himself into her room. She was forced to step back as he slammed the door behind him. She had never seen him like this and if it wasn't Natsu standing in front of her, she would be reaching for her keys. His eyes were practically on fire and she could read the tension in the way he was holding himself. She swallowed again and on instinct reached out towards him.

His hand shot out and latched onto her wrist. She jumped and frowned up at him in confusion, the heat was radiating off his body now in waves. Natsu was furious. She had seen him angry before, but never had it been aimed at her.

"Natsu. What's wrong? Tell me what-" She was cut off as he pulled on her wrist and she was propelled into his chest. He growled low again and wrapped his other arm around her waist. She pushed back against his chest with her free hand, not liking this side of him at all.

"Natsu! Release me this instant!" She shouted and he growled louder as he turned and pushed her against the door. His arms shot out on either side of her head, trapping her between the wood and his body. His eyes were locked with hers, searching her eyes for something hidden in their depths. She swallowed as she realized that this time…this time there would be no stopping him.

* * *

Natsu felt like his entire body was on fire from the rage running through his blood. It had been bad timing on his part, but he was glad he had been there to witness that bastard trying to steal what was _his_. He had finished reading and decided to go for a run. The part of his fictional-self getting to ' _taste'_ Lucy had left him feeling bothered. Was it possible to be jealous of what was essentially you? Not to mention the way Lucy described her own flesh had heated his blood instantly, but he hadn't been able to put it down.

So he had left his room and walked down the hall to head outside. As he was rounding a corner he had to duck back out of sight. He leaned around just enough to see the pair standing there, their words carried to his ears.

"I'll be here waiting." He had growled and felt his fists clench tightly as the man was leaning close to Lucy. From his position he could only see Lucy's back, but the position they were in looked like the man was kissing her.

Never before had he felt such fury. It raged through him and out of control. He couldn't stop himself in that instant. He turned the corner with the intent of charging after the man, but it was Lucy's scent that distracted him. He had instead grabbed her door and forced his way in. Leading to the point they were currently at. It was time to take action before he lost her to some idiot.

"You're **_mine_** Luce." He hissed before shooting forward and pressing his lips to hers. She stiffened at the contact. And for a second he feared that she would push him away, but after the initial shock faded she relaxed and leaned into the kiss. He growled and moved his hand from the door to cup her face, tilting her head so that he could deepen the kiss. She gave a soft moan and it rocked straight through him.

The things she had written flashed through his mind and he realized she had been spot on. He didn't know how, but what she had written was very close to how he felt in that moment. She was sweeter than he could have ever imagined. Easily the best thing he had ever tasted as he swept his tongue past her teeth and into her dark cavern.

His hands slid down along her body until they rested on her hips, pulling her closer to his. He pulled back suddenly and stared deeply into her soft, brown eyes. He saw the answering heat in them and it sent a shock wave racing through his blood straight down to his abdomen. He growled low in his throat and reached up to cup her face again. Her eyes fluttered closed at the contact and he purred at how she rubbed her cheek against his palm.

"Luce…I…" He stopped, unsure of how to continue and her eyes opened again to pierce through him. He had to tell her now before he forgot, but when she looked at him that way it was difficult to remember why. She continued to stare up at him, unable to think of what to say either. So he just groaned and reclaimed her lips, pulling her fully against him. She came without resistance and melded her body along his, moaning softly into his mouth.

The flames inside him were roaring to life and he felt his instincts taking over his conscious thoughts. He had to pull back and explain to her everything, but his body wouldn't seem to listen. He was enjoying her too much to stop. Her unique scent was mixing with his even more and it was intoxicating. He reached down and grabbed the back of her thighs, lifting her off the ground and swinging around to face the bed.

He took the few steps until they both fell on top the mattress. She gasped and he growled, no longer able to fight against the need growing inside him. He whispered her name again and placed soft kisses along her jawline to her neck. She arched off the bed and made the most wonderful sound, between a moan and a hiss. He wanted to hear it again.

He grabbed her wrists in his hands and pinned them to the mattress above her head as he rubbed his nose along her soft skin. She smelled amazing tonight. A new scent was mingling with her usual one and it stroked something within him. He placed gentle kisses along her slender neck and she sighed, struggling to free her wrists. He grinned against her skin and whispered,

"You see Lucy. No one can make you feel like I do. You're mine." To make his point he pushed his hips forward against her and she gasped, her eyes widening at the sensation. He hissed as she subconsciously pushed up to meet his imitation thrust. He continued to run his tongue along her neck until he reached the juncture at her shoulder that teased him. He pulled back so she could see his face again. There must have been something in his eyes because she swallowed and frowned.

"N-Natsu?" She whispered nervously. He could hear the trepidation in her voice, but couldn't register anything other than that. His entire focus was on her throat, the point that was leaping with her pulse. Calling to him in an instinctual way that was impossible to fight. His internal battle was over as he growled and bared his fangs.

"You're mine Luce. _Only_ mine. No one will dare touch you now that I've claimed you." He hissed as he leaned closer. But it was these words that snapped Lucy out of the fog he had incited.

* * *

They rang loud and clear as she recalled writing the exact same sentence before. She knew what he was leaning closer to do. His mouth was even opening wider so she could see his canines flash in the moonlight. He was moving to **_mark_** her! Acting out of fear and sudden panic she struggled in his hold, but his grip on her wrists was strong. She called his name, but he was too lost to hear her.

"Natsu…No wait…Natsu…Natsu **stop**!" She shouted, bringing her knee up as she had before in a moment of panic. It connected with his stomach and caught him off guard so that he was pushed off her. He stumbled and fell back off the bed, landing on the floor with a grunt.

Lucy quickly scrambled up to a sitting position and looked down at Natsu lying on the floor. He groaned and lifted himself up as well, rubbing his head. Then his eyes widened and he looked up at her in horror.

"No…Luce…What did I…Shit!" He shouted and scrambled to his feet. She felt guilty at her reaction and the way he was taking it. She hadn't meant it as a full rejection. She wasn't even sure how she felt right now, she was too confused by all of this. She had only meant that she needed more time to react, but looking at Natsu she has the self-disgust raging in his eyes.

"Natsu I-" She tried to say while reaching out to him, but he jumped back. His breathing was ragged and his eyes were wide with fear. She felt tear prick the back of her eyes as she stood to move towards her partner. He held up his hand and she stopped, frowning at his actions.

"Don't…" He rasped and backed away from her until his back hit the door. He reached down for the handle and hissed,

"Don't come near me Lucy. I can't…I don't want to…" He opened the door and ran, slamming it closed behind him before she could stop him. She groaned and stumbled backwards, falling back on the bed with her arms spread out.

"Idiot!" She shouted. How could he simply run from her? Why did he have to be so dense!? It wasn't like she hadn't enjoyed what they did. She shivered as she recalled how it felt to have his hands on her. The instant his lips had touched hers that spark had ignited. The same spark she had been searching for on her date, something that had been missing on a lot of her recent dates. She had felt more alive in that moment when he wrapped his arms around her than she ever had before. Natsu made her feel alive! He filled her with a welcoming heat, something she instinctually knew only he could satisfy.

She blushed as she thought of the sounds that had been ripped from her throat when his tongue lapped at her skin. She wondered if he would be as skilled as she had written him? She shook her head and slapped her cheeks that were now burning. Groaning as she rolled over and huddled against the covers. There was no point in trying to chase him down right now. She couldn't track like he could and he was much faster than she could ever hope to be. For now she would have to wait and start thinking about all the confusion raging inside her.

It would probably be best if she went to see Gajeel again once they got back to the guild. The iron dragon wasn't her biggest fan, but they had struck an agreement. In exchange for information on dragon and their 'mating' habits for her story, she had given him hints on how to sway Levy more towards him. It was how she recognized what marking one's mate was, but she didn't completely understand everything that came with it as Gajeel had only told her the basics for her story. It would look suspicious if she asked more, but she could always claim it was for a new part of the book she was writing. Luckily he never asked for details so he was clueless as to the content of her novel. She didn't think he'd like if he knew she was writing about him.

Until she could talk to him, she could only analyze what she was feeling at the moment. Now that she knew how she felt about Natsu it changed everything. She was in love with him! That meant that they could never return to how they were before. Because, based on tonight and the way he acted…Natsu had targeted her as his mate. He had been possessive and jealous of the attention she had been garnering. His words of claiming sent a strange thrill through her. Even though she had reacted badly, she wasn't completely against the idea of being with him like that. She wondered what it would be like to belong to Natsu completely, to be his _mate_. She wasn't even sure what that meant.

What she did know was that she had accidentally hurt him tonight. She frowned and smacked her forehead, scolding herself. If she hadn't attacked him out of fear, he would still be here and maybe she could have talked to him. Now he was Mavis knows where, hating himself for what he thought he had done. She sighed and looked out the window at the glowing moon.

"Natsu…please know that I don't hate you."

* * *

 _'_ _Nice going dumbass! Now Lucy hates you and will probably never want to speak to you again! You blew it! You've scared her away forever now!'_

"Fuck!" He shouted slamming his fist into a nearby wall. He groaned and leaned his head against the bricks. He had probably been running in circles, not looking where he was going. He had just ran blindly in order to get away from the mistake he had made. He felt his body shake as he took in a deep breath.

 _'_ _What have I done?'_ He thought in despair. For a minute his life had been perfect. He had Lucy in his arms, compliant and willing. And the next, he had ruined it by pushing her too far, too fast. It was his own damn fault if she hated him now. There wasn't much chance that she didn't know what had almost happened tonight. Hadn't she written about marking and claiming in that blasted story? She recognized what he had been about to do and that's why she had pushed him off.

He frowned for a minute, wondering for the first time how she knew what to write. He hadn't questioned it while he was reading, but now he was a bit curious. He would have to figure it out later though as he had more pressing problems. The most important being what to do now? He wasn't sure she would even want to see him, let alone hear an apology. This was worse than in her apartment, because she _knew_ this wasn't a joke. And how could he go about apologizing for something he felt no remorse over?

He sighed and pushed away from the wall, hands in his pockets as he shuffled down the street. His thoughts only darkened further as he recalled the brief flash of fear in Lucy's eyes as she gazed down at him. He had never wanted to scare her like that, never imagined that he _could_. She was more important to him than anything else in his life. He had vowed to protect her and to keep anything from hurting her again. So…So what was he supposed to do when the thing that had caused her pain…

"Was me…" He whispered and looked up to see he had walked back to the hotel. Frowning, he walked in and quietly made it back to his room. The instant he shut the door he went to his pack and threw the pages back inside it before slinging it over her shoulder. He walked over to rouse Happy awake.

"Come on little buddy. We're walking home." He whispered and Happy mumbled in his sleep so Natsu left the cat to sleep, scrawling a quick note and stuck it to the outside of his door for Erza to see. She wouldn't be pleased, but at the moment he couldn't care less. He walked down the hall and stopped when he was standing outside her room. He couldn't help himself as he lifted his hand and rested his palm against the wood. As much as it was hurting him inside, he had made a decision on what to do. He would stay away from her, at least until he could control himself better. This way he couldn't hurt her again. In order to protect her…he had to keep her away from him.

"I'm sorry Luce…I never meant for any of this to happen…but…but you should know…" He whispered, but stopped as he looked around to make sure no one was near. Then his eyes returned to the door, imagining her cuddled under her blankets. Warm and safe, snoring softly as she hugged her pillow to herself-her favorite sleeping position.

"Luce…I love you…" He whispered and turned away from the door, walking around the corner and out of the hotel. He disappeared just as the door swung open and Lucy stepped out looking around frantically.

"Natsu?"

* * *

Lucy was sure there was a black cloud hanging around her. They were riding the train back to Magnolia, minus one member. He had left a note for them saying that he refused to take the train back and had left last night to walk home. Erza and Gray weren't surprised as Natsu did this often. Happy was a bit upset at being left behind, but otherwise didn't care.

Lucy was the only one that felt like she had been kicked in the gut. He had left. Without a word to her, he left. She had hoped that it was really him she had heard last night outside her door, rousing her from sleep. But now she was sure it had only been a dream. She looked out the window at the passing scenery, wondering how close to home he was. There were so many emotions coursing through her she wasn't sure which one to focus on first.

Eventually she settled on anger. How dare he run away like a coward! Here she was needing to talk to the idiot and he had disappeared. She wanted to strangle him for being so dense, but at the same time she knew that she couldn't blame him. This was all new to him as well. It's not like he planned on this happening. She sighed again as she thought of the confusing man. Why was her life always so complicated? Things never just fell into place like they should. But things should improve once she arrived at the guild. Knowing Natsu, that's where he'd head and she'd be able to catch up to him.

Except there was one problem with her plan. Natsu **_wasn't_** at the guild when she arrived. Mira told her that Natsu had arrived ten minutes before they did and then left again. Lucy frowned as she wondered where he'd go. She was determined to find him so that they could talk.

"Thanks Mira!" She called and ran out of the guild, several members watching her. One pair of red eyes watched her intently, knowing something the other members couldn't. Even Wendy wouldn't catch the difference as she was too young to pick up on it.

"It's 'bout time Salamander." He grumbled and Lily looked up at his partner.

"What was that Gajeel?" He asked and Gajeel shrugged, folding his arms behind his head. He didn't answer, not seeing the point in saying anything as soon enough the whole guild would know. But what he _knew_ was that Natsu had finally started the path to claiming his mate. Bunny Girl smelled more strongly of the hothead's scent. Stronger than usual because the two must have mixed their scents at some point. However it wasn't strong enough to signal the full _claiming_ , which meant they had been interrupted. His eyes fell to the blonde as she raced out of the guild in a hurry. And he had a feeling it was because the idiot hadn't had the brains to talk to the girl before he'd pounced on her.

"Hey Gajeel. Why are you watching Lu-chan so closely?" Levy asked as she draped herself over the back of his seat. He turned and grinned up at her,

"Why shrimp? Jealous?"

He enjoyed the fact that her cheeks blushed brightly and she puffed them out in annoyance. He laughed louder and she frowned,

"Don't be ridiculous. I just want to make sure you're staying out of trouble."

"Ah I'm touched." He rolled his eyes and she glared down at him, then her face softened and she giggled. He raised his brow at her and she smiled brightly once more. She held out her fingers and flicked the end of his nose.

"After all someone has to." She teased before turning and leaving him gaping after her. Lily chuckled at the pink that tinted Gajeel's cheeks and the slayer only growled before turning back around in his seat.

"Damn Bunny Girl…filling my head with pointless thoughts. I was cheated in this trade." He grumbled.

* * *

Lucy ran through Magnolia, thinking of all the places Natsu could be. The first being her apartment, but that would have been too easy. She was walking through the street market hoping to see him. There were numerous food vendors that the two would often visit after a job, so she was positive he would be here. When she didn't see him though her heart fell once more. She sighed, but wouldn't give up!

There was one more place he _had_ to be. His home. She turned and ran back the way she had come to the outskirts of town where she knew his hut sat. By the time she reached it her legs felt like they were on fire. She leaned against the door, taking in deep breaths as she did so to calm her racing heart. Then she lifted her head and knocked on the door.

"Natsu? Natsu it's me! Open up!" She called, but there was no response. She frowned and reached for the handle, knowing that Natsu never locked his home. It turned, but when she tried to push it open it only opened an inch and stopped. She groaned and shook her head. What was the point of cleaning his house if he was only going to mess it up again? So she tried to peek in through the crack, but it was too dark inside for her to tell if he was home.

"Natsu! Hey Natsu! Are you in there? Open the door idiot!" She shouted, but was met with more silence. She felt tears prick the back of her eyes and had to bite her lips to force them back.

"You idiot…" She whispered and shut the door again, turning to lean back against it. Now what was she supposed to do?

"Where are you?" She sighed and turned to leave, heading back to the guild. Maybe he had returned there, and if not then she would find someone to talk to. As she entered the guild hall her eyes scanned for that familiar head of pink, but found nothing. She sighed and turned to the bar instead. As she slid onto a barstool she missed the worried expression Mira cast her before she put her usual smile back in place.

"Hey Lucy. Care for a smoothie?" She asked and Lucy nodded, but couldn't muster a smile as her eyes scanned the room once more. Mira noticed this and gave a soft smile as she poured Lucy her drink.

"He's not here." She whispered, causing Lucy to jump and swivel her head back to the barmaid.

"Who?" She feigned and Mira giggled, giving her a look that told Lucy she wasn't fooled. The blonde sighed and slumped over on the bar, folding her arms and laying her head under them.

"Oh Mira! Why do things have to be so complicated?" She asked and the take-over mage patted her shoulder in sympathy. She wasn't sure what was bothering the girl, but she would offer what comfort she could. Lucy sighed and shook her head as she mumbled,

"I've messed things up so much."

"Funny…That's exactly what Natsu said before he shot up and ran off." Mira speculated and Lucy's head snapped back up again, her eyes widening in shock.

"What?"

"Well he showed up before the rest of you. He didn't talk to anyone when he arrived which was weird. I don't think I've ever seen him look so down. Anyways, I went to serve him his favorite drink to cheer him up and heard him mumble the same thing you just did. Then all of a sudden his head snapped up and he ran off in a panic. Disappearing right before you showed up." She finished and Lucy groaned, slumping forward again. Mira smiled and began to wipe down the bar, internally giddy over the situation. It was obvious to her that the two had crossed a line with each other and now they were both beating themselves up over it. She just hoped they worked through it so she could see cute little blonde and pink haired babies!

"Lu-chan you're back!"

Lucy's head lifted at the call of her best friend. Lucy smiled, not wanting to worry her best friend.

"Hey Levy." But of course the petite girl was more perceptive than that and instantly picked up on Lucy's dour mood. Levy hummed and then grabbed Lucy's hand, dragging her away from the bar and over to a corner booth. As they both slid in Levy turned her worried eyes to her friend and whispered,

"What happened?"

"Oh Levy…I screwed up. Natsu and I…I don't know what to do." She moaned and Levy patted her shoulder.

"Calm down for one…then tell me everything."

So she did. From the feelings she had started discovering upon reading her story to a sick Natsu all the way to discovering how she was falling in love with him while on her date. Finally she told Levy about the heated kiss the two had shared and how she had panicked when he went to bite her.

"And now I don't know where the moron went so I can't explain myself to him. What should I do Levy?"

"Wow Lu-chan. Sounds like a full week. Hmm~ well first I have to know. How **_do_** you feel about him claiming you?" Levy asked and Lucy frowned. Honestly, she wasn't sure how she felt about it. It was all new and scary, but at the same time thrilling and satisfying to know that he wanted her too. But there was a difference between desire and love. She felt the self-doubt creep into her thoughts and stay there as she worried that Natsu was just following instincts and not his heart.

"I…I don't know. I mean…I'm happy, but scared as well. I don't exactly know much about dragons and mates…only the small bit I-uh-collected for the story." She said not wanting to tell Levy she had been told by Gajeel in exchange for her help. Levy nodded, not questioning her source of information. She looked at Lucy closely and then frowned.

"I'm afraid I don't know much either, other than the little I've read about."

"Yeah I couldn't fine much eith-wait…Why were _you_ researching dragon mates?" Lucy asked and watched as Levy turned a bright red. Lucy felt herself smile brightly for the first time that day.

"You were looking it up because of Gajeel! Did the idiot finally take my advice and ask you out!?" L;ucy exclaimed and Levy waved her hands about, shushing Lucy and blushing brighter.

"He-He did ask me out for lunch, but it wasn't a date!" Levy defended and Lucy giggled, feeling happy once more in the face of her friend's happiness.

"Well it was what I suggested Levy-chan, so yes…it _was_ a date!" She teased with a wink and watched as the smaller girl groaned. Lucy giggled and Levy glared at her, pouting slightly.

"We aren't talking about me and Gajeel. But you and Natsu. If you want my advice Lu-chan, I suggest you figure out just how you feel before you continue looking for him. Also, despite things…Gajeel would be more informative than me." She said and they both jumped at a grunt behind them.

"Why are you two sitting over here discussing me?" Gajeel growled, his eyes on Levy in particular, making the girl blush further. She turned her gaze away and stood from her seat.

"Lucy needs your help. So I want you to behave or I'm cancelling tonight." She said and stalked away. Lucy jumped up, eyes bright as she called after Levy.

"What's happening tonight!?" Watching as the girl stiffened, but didn't stop her stride over to where Jet and Droy were sitting. She giggled and turned her questioning eyes to the large man sitting down next to her. He growled and there was a small blush on his face as he hissed,

"None of your business Bunny Girl."

Lucy giggled and sat back down, poking him in his arm teasingly. Something that she never would have done a few years ago, but he wasn't the same man as before.

"Aww, you're blushing Gajeel-kun. Are you taking her out again?" She grinned and watched as the red grew more pronounced and he glared at her.

"Like I said before. But why don't you tell me why you smell more like the flame-ass than usual?" It was his turn to grin as she flushed in embarrassment. He chuckled and crossed his arms over his chest. Eventually Lucy felt a smile lift back on her face.

"I'm happy for you Gajeel." She said instead, catching him off guard. He frowned at her as she turned to look over at Levy.

"Despite things before, I know you'll take care of my friend and it makes me happy to see two of my friends so happy." She said smiling up at him again, catching him by surprise even more. She had never openly called him a friend before and although he wouldn't admit it out loud…Gajeel felt warmed at the notion of having real friends.

"Tch…stop getting all gushy over your imaginations. What did Levy mean by you needing my help anyways?" He asked and Lucy sighed while scooting closer so they wouldn't be over heard. The blush was back on her cheeks and Gajeel could sense her nervousness to speak. He lowered his crossed arms to rest them on the table and lean closer to her, so she wouldn't have to speak so loudly.

"Well…it has to do with what I asked you before. I guess that there's no point in pretending it's for research if you can…can…um…"

"Smell Salamander like a stamp on you." He offered and she groaned, but nodded.

"Gajeel…what is claiming?" She asked and lifted her eyes up to him once more. He sighed and leaned back, rubbing the back of his neck.

"There's a lot to it. And not all of it is easy to explain, as it's instinctual to us slayers. But the gist of it is when a dragon, or dragonslayer, finds their mate they feel the instant need to mark them. Or claim them as I told you before. It's a simple bite, but it means more.

"When a dragon marks his mate they are telling all others to back off. It's more of a territorial thing for alpha males, females don't mark their mates back."

"You told me all this before Gajeel. What I'm more curious about is…What does it _mean_? For the mate and the dragon." She interrupted and he frowned at her, not knowing if he should be the one to tell her. His final decision was not one she'd want as it wasn't that helpful, but it wasn't his place to speak.

"It means about the same as any normal relationship…" He watched her deflate slightly and amended,

"But…there is a bit more to it…" He hesitated and she perked up again, her eyes begging him. He growled and glanced over to Levy. She would be disappointed if he didn't help the blonde out and he knew her threat to cancel was a serious one.

"I can't explain it to you in detail as it's different per male dragon, but the marking affects us deeply. When bonded to a mate certain things become more escalated."

"Like what?" She whispered and he read the nervousness in her voice. He re-crossed his arms and frowned.

"Our emotions for one. Everything becomes centered on our chosen mate, their emotions affect us stronger than usual. We also become twice as possessive too, seeing the marked female as ours alone. Hothead may be bad now at times, but that's nothing compared to how he'll be if he ever does claim you." He scoffed and Lucy felt her cheeks flush as she remembered the way Natsu had acted last night. He had been possessive and demanding in his jealous rage. How would it be to deal with him if that escalated? She felt a large hand fall on top of her head and she turned to meet Gajeel's concerned stare.

"Look Bu-Lucy…You and I aren't best friends so let's not pretend. But you are a member of my guild, so I have some obligation to warn you…

" ** _Don't_** let Natsu mark you if you aren't absolutely sure he's the only one you want. Even if there's just a _hint_ of rejection…I want you to be careful. It's not just your emotions you're playing with." He said before rising and leaving her alone once more. She watched as he walked over to where Levy was and instantly started an argument with Jet and Droy as if he hadn't just dropped that bomb on her.

What had he meant to say when he cut himself off? A hint of rejection…for who? She was almost more confused than she had been, but in a strange way Gajeel _had_ been helpful. She needed to go home and think long and hard about how she felt about Natsu. So she waved goodbye to everyone in the guild and shot Levy a wink and mouthed 'good luck', making the girl blush. She walked home alone, instantly missing his presence.

Natsu had made it a habit of following her home each night to make sure she was safe. Even if he ended up sneaking back in later. She smiled fondly as she thought of all the times she had woken up warm and comfortable in his arms. Her heart fluttered as she thought of his strong arms wrapping around her in his sleep. She giggled as she remembered that he used to push her out of her bed. Over time his shoving had transformed into pulling. He would reach for her in his sleep and pull her close to him, wrapping around her and guarding her in her sleep.

How had it taken her so long to admit that she had been falling in love with him? Moments like those were what pulled her closer to the edge. Now that she couldn't deny the fact that she loved Natsu anymore, she had to do what Gajeel said and decide if he was really 'the one'? She made it home and opened the door, seeing him sitting there smiling at her in welcome. Of course the phantom disappeared the minute she blinked. She frowned and walked into her silent apartment and changed for bed.

She went to her writing desk and decided to write a list, something Levy suggested doing when she felt indecisive. She grabbed her quill and wrote her thoughts out as she contemplated her pink-haired companion.

 _Natsu's-loyal, kind-hearted, strong, protective, everything you'd want in a partner. He can be impulsive at times, but that's what makes him such a strong member of Fairy Tail. He is determined to protect those he cares about and will do anything to keep his nakama from getting hurt. He's handsome…his eyes make you want to melt when they focus on you…and that stupid grin of his makes my insides quiver with unknown feelings. Why can't he just stop being so dense and realize that I…_

She stopped writing and sighed as she set the quill down. It was obvious that this wasn't helping as much as she thought, but it was apparent that she was attracted to him. She blushed and ripped up the list, tossing it in her waste bin. She looked at her bed and frowned. Not quite tired enough to sleep yet she needed a distraction. She leaned down to pull open the bottom drawer and reached in…

"Where…" She mumbled and pulled the drawer out completely, looking in confusion at the empty bin. She slammed it closed and pulled open the next one, shuffling through the pages in desperation. When searching through the final drawer yielded no result she jumped out of her seat and proceeded to tear through her apartment. At the end she slumped down on the edge of the bed, sweat forming on her brow.

"He didn't…"

* * *

Natsu was gently swinging in his hammock with the pages resting on his lap. He looked above him at the smaller hammock that housed his snoring blue partner. He grinned for a second, but it didn't last long as he thought of his other partner. He knew Lucy had come looking for him, but he was too much of a coward to face her yet. He had held the door closed and listened as she called for him, fighting every instinct to throw open the door and pull her against him. Even if she wanted to see him, she didn't want _him_.

Lucy had such a kind heart that she would forgive anyone with time, even metal head for the bruises he had given her. Natsu growled on instinct at the reminder, but quickly smothered it. Getting back to his original thought…Lucy would naturally want to see him and talk over what happened so that they could put things back the way they were. Only problem with that was he wasn't sure he could forget.

How was he supposed to just forget the feeling of holding her against him? Forget how sweet her skin tasted for those few moments he had been able to run his tongue along her tempting neck? He groaned and ran his hand over his heated face. These kinds of thoughts had invaded his mind all day while he avoided Lucy. How long was he supposed to keep this up?

He lifted the pages up to his eye-level and sighed. He really should return these before she noticed they were gone. Lucy was smart and it would only take her a minute to realize he was the one who took them. He flipped to the page he had left off, the one that had sparked these heated thoughts. His eyes found the sentence where she had described the taste of her own skin. It was pretty accurate, but she couldn't know how there was that slight hint of strawberries that clung to her.

Natsu closed his eyes and growled low in his throat. Instantly his mind filled with more images of her. Remembering how she looked spread out on her bed, her beautiful, golden locks haloed around her. His imagination took it one step further and he saw her holding her arms out to him in invitation. He shook the image away and groaned. It was exactly this that had gotten him in so much trouble to begin with! He needed a distraction…he looked down at the story in his hand and rolled his eyes.

"I'm going to regret this…"

* * *

Six days had passed since their encounter in the hallway and he was starting to feel the effects. Natsu stood in his room, staring out the window, down into the garden. With his heightened senses he could just make out the pair walking through the green terrain. Her blonde hair stood out in the sunlight, shining like liquid gold. He growled low and had to close his eyes against the memories that flooded his mind. Any time he chanced a glance at her, even by accident, it took all his will not to go to her. His instincts were shouting at him to claim what was his, to let all know that she belonged to him. But he couldn't. Not when she planned on leaving once her father was discovered.

Not that there was any newer hope for that. He continued to go to the attack sight each day and yet no new scents appeared. He always made sure Gajeel informed her of their findings, but had no way of knowing how it was affecting her. On the outside she seemed happier here, she was certainly getting along with the others of the house. Erza wouldn't stop talking about the girl during their morning training and it had drove him mad.

It was bad enough she haunted his nights, why did she have to do the same during the day? In his dreams she was his and he would show her just what that meant. These visions were so tantalizing and felt almost real. He could clearly recall how she had tasted that night and how her natural scent had spread through his blood, heating it to the point of boiling.

 _("I know how you feel man." Natsu whispered before continuing his reading.)_

He growled and turned away from the window, wanting to banish the phantom feelings raging inside him. He didn't like the way she was making him feel.

It had taken him years to finally harden himself from such thoughts and emotions. Vowing to never fall for the same trap as he had in the past. Yet when this woman came within an inch of him, all his previous defenses fled in a single breath. This woman-Lucy was breaking them down without even trying because she was waking the slumbering dragon within him. What would happen if he couldn't contain himself the entire time she was here? Even he had limits to his self-control and if she continued to reside in his home it would only be a matter of time.

He turned as a soft knock sounded and Mira stepped into his room. She gave him a worried look and he growled, knowing what she was going doing here.

"Natsu, it's been six days. You've never shut yourself in for this long. You're not eating either." She said, the concern obvious and it filled him with some guilt. Mirajane was different from the others that had shown up. She had known him for most of his life and had always stood by him, watching over him like an adoptive mother. He folded his arms over his chest and frowned.

"I'm just busy Mira. Send me up a tray tonight again. I have some research I need to go over." He said and she placed her fists on her hips. Her concerned look turned to one of challenge and he almost smirked at the fire building in her eyes. At one point he had convinced himself that Mira could be his mate, after all she was beautiful. But she was far too close to being family for him to feel anything more towards her and his dragon had never once stirred when looking at her.

"Natsu Dragneel! I've sent a tray up every night this week and it always remains there until morning untouched. Not tonight! I expect you to be downstairs at that dining table with your family." She said and he turned to glare at her fully. He bared his teeth, but the woman held her stance against him.

"I thought I was master here Mira. Since when do _you_ give _me_ orders?"

"Since you started acting like a child again. Honestly, why are you going through such lengths to avoid Lucy?" She asked, tilting her head and he didn't like the way her eyes narrowed at him.

"I'm not avoiding her." He hissed back, but she was unconvinced.

"Really? Because I was talking with Erza and we both recall you acting different the last few times you found strangers in your home. You were there at every turn, watching them closely. And yet, here you are, keeping as far from Lucy as possible. So why is she so different Natsu?"

"Keep those crazy speculations in your own head woman. If it will get you to drop the subject than I will attend dinner tonight. I'll even behave like the perfect gentleman. Happy?"

"No. I don't need you to behave any different than you usually do. Natsu…we…we just miss you…and you're starting to worry us." She whispered, the anger seeping out of her as she implored him with her eyes to understand. His own hardened and he turned from her again, hearing her sigh and the sound of her footsteps as she moved behind him. Her small hand lifted as if to touch his shoulder, but she stopped within an inch of doing so. She sighed again and pulled her hand to her chest,

"I wish you would understand Natsu…we care about you… ** _all_** of us…I'll see you at supper." She whispered and quietly left his chambers. His fingers dug into his arms to the point of almost drawing blood. Why did she insist on pushing this issue? When would _she_ understand? That he didn't want anyone to care about him. That he was better off alone. Something he had figured out long ago when his father never returned like he promised.

Natsu Dragneel was better off alone. The only reason they were all here was because this was the safest place for people like them. Even he wasn't **_that_** heartless. Turning them away would be like sentencing them to death and Natsu didn't need that blood on his hands. He had enough without adding more. He growled, forcefully pushing the memories away before they could break free from the dark corners of his mind.

"I don't need anyone to care about me and the sooner they all realize that, the better off they'll be. I'm fine being alone." He hissed and instantly there was a part of him that cried out in fury. An image of a smiling blonde flashed before him and his inner dragon hissed,

 _"_ _Don't be a fool. You need at least one thing in your life to feel complete. And until you claim her you will only feel like half a being."_

Natsu groaned and ran his fingers through his hair as he looked out the window and caught sight of Wendy leading Lucy back to the castle. Both looked happy and to see her smile so brightly made his insides warm. He secretly wished he was the cause of that smile. Sighing, he turned from the sight once more and shook his head. If just the sight of her smile swayed his emotions so easily…

"How the hell am I supposed to survive dinner with her?"

* * *

 **Okay everyone gonna cut it off there as I got some fine tuning to do to the next part and that will take even longer so I want to at least give you this. I hope that you are all enjoying this story and what I have planned in the future! Also I'm already structuring the story I plan to do after this one. My writer's mind is a strange thing, one week it doesn't want to work at all and the next it goes into overdrive. So anyways, please let me know what you thought of the chapter by leaving a review. I always enjoy hearing what you have to say and what you're thinking. Until next time, stay awesome my lovelies!**


	9. Chapter 8: I Have to Protect Her

**Hey everyone. Sorry for the long wait, but my other blog post explained that. I was so afraid of going into another writing-coma that I decided to take it easy and let the ideas come to me naturally as I rested and recovered, instead of forcing them. But now that I've rested enough and am all done moving (yes again *sigh* moving sucks) I think that I can get back into this. Oh also, I don't think 'Checklist Romance' is going to be a go after all. After trying to get even the first chapter written, we decided to shelve it. It was one of those projects that would be better as an actual manga or anime, but didn't work that well without the visual half. So anyways, back to this project which has thankfully straightened itself out. Now the only challenge is getting these long chapters out in a timely manner without leaving you guys for months at a time. Also, this chapter is going to be LONG(final word count:21,608)! I wanted to make up for the wait so grab some popcorn and something to drink because this is going to be awhile. Please enjoy and let me know what you thought by leaving a review!**

 ***All characters are owned by Hiro Mashima!***

* * *

Lucy had had enough! She was tired of just missing him by seconds and going to his home to find no one there. She couldn't continue to chase his shadow, she had to catch him and talk to him about what happened. It wasn't like they could hide it anymore that something had happened.

Their guildmates had started noticing the difference in the two mages as well. It was a very peculiar thing to see Natsu purposely staying away from Lucy when the two had been attached at the hip before. There was also the fact that Lucy had been informed of Natsu's switch in personality. He was no longer smiling and care-free as he had been before. Now he was in a constant state of irritation and snapped at anyone who got too close, and the one man that had asked after Lucy had been sent flying across the hall.

The fire-dragon was almost unrecognizable to his nakama and they were all worried about him. Lucy hadn't been able to explain much as she didn't know what was going through the male's mind either. She never would have imagined that he would actually be able to stay away from her for this long and it hurt her deep down. Mavis, it had been two days!

But the time to wallow and cry was over. Now was the time to take action, just as her partner would do. She was going to hunt that idiot down and give him the biggest throttling she could while scolding him for running off on her like this. Then she was going to throw her arms around him and kiss him senseless while begging him to never leave her again.

She burst through the doors of the guild and every head turned towards her, noting the determined set of her face. She walked over to the bar and slammed her palms on the wood.

"Where is that idiot? Which direction did he go?" She asked Mira who smiled like nothing was unusual. She came over, carrying the dish she was drying as she answered Lucy's question.

"Hello Lucy. Natsu isn't here he-"

"Again…but I don't care! I'm going to find him and knock some sense into him." She growled and Mira's smile brightened, that was exactly what she wanted to hear. She set down the plate and reached out to grab Lucy's wrist before the girl could charge off. Lucy turned to look at Mira and frowned as the woman tugged her closer so she could whisper without anyone hearing.

"Natsu's not in Magnolia. Master sent him on a quest to help clear his head since he was becoming unbearable to be around. He went alone, not even waiting for Happy to get back with Wendy and Carla." Lucy's eyes widened and she reached up to clasp Mira's shoulders.

"Mira, please. You have to tell me where he went. I know why he's acting this way…it's because of something I did. I need to find him so that I can apologize and set things right. Help me Mira."

"Are you kidding Lucy!?" Mira whisper-shouted and clasped Lucy back by her own shoulders. She was grinning like a maniac and there was a sparkling aura around her like she had just been granted her deepest wish. And in some small way she had been.

"I would do anything to help you and Natsu get together and give me my adorable god-children. Oh having the guild full of cuties with pink and blonde hair! Here…" She trailed off and reached for a piece of paper, leaving Lucy standing there blushing brightly at the white-haired maiden's words. But she didn't have time to fret over it further as Mira handed her the information she needed. She smiled and shouted a thanks to Mira as she ran out, heading towards her apartment to pack quickly.

Mira watched the Celestial mage leave the guild, the wide smile still plastered on her face. She heard a deep chuckle to the side and turned to see Laxus leaning against a post near the bar grinning down at her. He moved closer and leaned on one elbow, putting himself closer to the beauty behind the bar.

"What was that?"

"Why Laxus, whatever do you mean?" She asked innocently and his grin widened while pointing towards the retreating Lucy with his other thumb.

"Gramps never did anything to the flaming idiot. You were the one who suggested that mission he took."

"He took that particular mission to clear his head of things. Whether it was suggested by me or master is irrelevant."

"Mmhmm…and you sending blondie after the idiot isn't some elaborate plot of yours to get those two together?" He teased and she blinked, then batted her lashes at him, making him blush slightly at the look she gave him.

"Let's just say…hypothetically…if I did lend a helping hand to those two. What would it take for you to keep this secret?" She whispered and leaned closer to the lightning dragon, giving him a pleasant view as she ran her finger lightly over the back of his hand. His eyes darkened and he growled low.

"You truly are a demon woman…you know what it will take. It's the same asking price as always devil woman." He growled and turned his hand to capture her wrist and bring it up to his mouth. He kissed the skin lightly before releasing her. Mira's eyes had darkened to the color of sapphires. She purred and hissed back,

"I may be a devil…but I'm your devil sparky." She teased and pulled her wrist from his grip and sashayed away from him. Laxus blushed at the nickname she had dubbed for him, but his smile returned when as he watched her hand reach up. She was subconsciously laying it over the point on her neck covered in make-up. The exact spot that he had sunk his teeth into a month ago when he finally manned up and claimed the spirited beauty. Only gramps knew of their relationship and they were waiting for the right time to announce it to everyone else.

"You're damn right you're mine sweetheart…" He purred, his eyes softening slightly once more as he watched the woman he loved more than anything else. Except for maybe…but that was going to remain his little secret for just a little longer.

* * *

Natsu trudged through the deep snow, occasionally glancing down at the map to make sure he was still heading in the right direction. The mission Mira had left on the bar for him to glance at was not normally one he would take, but he was growing desperate. It was becoming increasingly harder for him to stay away from Lucy. He had cut it close a few times when he ran out of the guild seconds before she walked in.

He knew that he was being a coward by not facing the blonde, but he still didn't trust himself around her. In fact, things had only gotten worse. Now he was tormented each night with phantoms of her. And each one only grew in intensity as he saw her reaching out for him, vividly feeling her fingers caress his skin. He growled and let his breath blow out in a cloud as he tried to push the taunting images away. It was a cruel trick his mind was forcing on him. Having Lucy at night, knowing that the minute he woke up she would vanish.

It had put him in a foul mood at the guild too. His nakama was starting to notice how irritable he was recently, even if they couldn't guess why. It was made worse when he heard them whispering about him and Lucy. His jealousy was starting to consume him like an uncontrollable fire. Any time he heard some guy mention Lucy's name or comment on her appearance, he felt the sudden urge to put the man through a wall. Which is exactly what he had done to one of the new recruits who hadn't known better.

 _'_ _Hey, you're Natsu right? Ah man I'm a huge fan! You're part of the reason I joined Fairy Tail!"_

 _"_ _That's great…look I don't mean to be rude but I'm not-"_

 _"_ _Well you and that sexy partner of yours! Lu-Lucy right? Wow she's got a nice body! Hey do you think she would go for a guy li-"_

The poor guy hadn't been able to react before Natsu's hand was clamped around his neck and he lifted him off his feet, bringing the man up to his furious face. He had hissed that Lucy was _his_ and the prick should stay the hell away from her. Natsu still felt bad about it and knew the man would never be able to make eye-contact with him again. But he also acknowledged that he would do it all over again, even now.

As far as he was concerned Lucy was still very much his, and there was no way in hell he would let someone else near her. It wasn't fair to her since she didn't feel the same, but there wasn't much he could do to fight it. Which was why he had taken this job request and was walking through Mt. Hakaba. This was the sort of job Lucy would pick for them because it didn't guarantee a fight, but still paid well. He was going to be gone for three days, protecting some rich guy's cabin. It was going to be the longest three days of his life. Which was why he had brought along some reading material.

He knew that he would eventually have to return it so that Lucy could finish it and win her bet with the girls. But he wanted to finish it first, wondering how far she had gotten in 'their' story. In a selfish corner of his mind he also acknowledged that he wanted to pretend, even for a few seconds…that she could really be his. In this world there was a chance that the two could have their happy ending that the real Natsu and Lucy couldn't. It was a stupid idea, but he was never one to be praised for his brains.

He looked up and say a cabin coming into view. That had to be it, his destination and temporary prison. He walked up and used the key he had been given and let himself in. The inside was dark and cold from being left empty for too long. He dropped his pack on the floor and shook the snow off his coat before walking over to the fireplace and using his magic to build a fire. He looked around and sighed.

The cabin was pretty small, maybe a bit bigger than his own home. Which was surprising since it belonged to somebody with money. He unpacked the food he had brought along with him and went about the process of making his dinner. The silence was deafening and strange for him since he was so used to having his small family with him. Lucy and Happy were rarely away from his for too long. It was pure torture to have to stay away from them, even if it was for protection.

He ate his meal alone and through the whole hour had images of his two partners flash before him. He saw her face clearly as she laughed at something he said, making her beautiful eyes flash brightly. He sighed and ran his fingers through his hair, tugging at the strands in frustration. He was losing his mind and not sure how much longer he could deal with this. It was almost physically painful every time he was reminded of her.

"Dammit Luce…How did I screw things up so badly?" He hissed and leaned back, running his hands over his face and sighing deeply. He got up and tossed his dishes in the sink and went to his pack, pulling out the papers nestled safely inside. Even though he knew it was a bad idea to dive too deeply into this fantasy world, he couldn't help himself as he flopped down on the bed. At least the bed was comfortable, even if it was missing one thing that he hadn't realized he needed at night. Curling up with Lucy had become second nature to him and these last few nights had shown him how deeply she was engraved in his life. There was never a reprieve from the reminders of how much better his life was with her. He took a deep breath and rested with his arm behind his head as he scanned to where he remembered leaving off.

* * *

Just as he had thought, dinner was hell. Absolute hell. There couldn't be another torture that was as cruel as this. Natsu growled low and focused his attention on his meal and not on the blonde who was laughing at something that ice prick said. Mira must have made her more gowns because the one she wore now fit her perfectly. It was a soft green that made her skin look even paler, tempting him with the memory of how it tastes. It wasn't a borrowed dress because those had hung loosely on her, but it this one hugged her figure perfectly to show off all the curves her body had to offer. He wondered how it would feel to run his fingers along the curve of her hips and pull her closer to his.

He groaned quietly and wanted to thump his head on the table, but knew that would draw too much attention to him. He was having a hard enough time keeping Mira's curiosity under control as it was. Natsu wasn't sure if she knew he was inconspicuously watching the woman as he ate, counting down until he could escape to the safety of his room. Until that time though he had to endure this frustration of having her so close and yet so far.

Natsu glared over at the laughing pair as he realized he may as well be invisible. Lucy hadn't looked his way once, but she was sure looking at the snowflake. It made his blood boil and his inner dragon hiss in rage. He clenched his fork in a death grip as Gray slung his arm over Lucy's chair as he whispered something in her ear. He watched as Lucy's cheeks flushed and he almost leapt across the table to strangle the mage until she laughed and looked to Levy with delight shining in her eyes.

"Levy-chan! I never would have guessed!"

"What? What did he tell you? Whatever it was is a lie!" Levy said, holding up her hands in defense and the table laughed once more. Well, except for Natsu who was glaring openly at the arm Gray still had wrapped behind Lucy's seat and how she didn't seem perturbed by it at all. Just how _close_ had the two gotten while he kept himself locked in his room? The possibility that the two were growing attached made his jealousy rage once more and he bit back a growl. He had to get out of here before he lost it completely.

He rose suddenly, making all eyes turn to him. He muttered,

"I'm heading up now. Thank you for the meal Mira." He turned to leave, but a cold voice made him stop.

"Oh no you don't. Natsu I said all night, which means you are going to join us in the sitting room." Mira hissed, her icy eyes telling him there would be no arguments. Still he held her gaze, putting all the rage and frustration into the stare. Hoping that the woman would give in and bend to his will. But she had grown almost immune to his glares and held his look without flinching. Eventually he realized that she wouldn't let this go, so he sighed and crossed his arms over his chest.

"I will partake in one game. Then I have to attend to the research I'm behind in." He growled and had to roll his eyes at how Mira's gaze instantly brightened. The woman was a demon sent to torment him almost as much as the temptress who haunted his nights. The rest of the family rose and followed him into the sitting room. Natsu immediately took his position leaning against a side wall with his arms still crossed. He watched as everyone came in and took their seats in a semi-circle. He was just grateful that Lucy sat between Levy and Erza and not by the icy bastard.

"So what shall it be tonight?" Erza asked and they immediately began to discuss ideas, all of which Natsu wanted no part of. He normally skipped out on these evening family events, preferring the solitude of his library or room. He chose instead to watch the woman invading his home. She had changed in the few days he kept away from her. She was coming out of her shell more and more with everyone. She openly laughed and argued with them as if she had lived here her whole life. It was bittersweet to realize that he wasn't a part of her happiness and in no way the cause of it. But he was happy that she seemed to have relaxed and her injuries were healing nicely.

"How about we let Wendy play something on the piano? It has been so long since we listened to the beautiful music she plays!" Mira suggested and Wendy flushed slightly, embarrassed at the attention the others gave her. Natsu grinned at the young dragon, even he loved to listen when she played. Eventually they convinced her to play something small for them and the tiny girl made her way to the grand piano set in the corner. Wendy lifted the cover over the keys and asked what they would like. They told her to play any tune that came to her, so Wendy nodded and began to play slowly. It was a gentle tune, one that instantly relaxed the soul and set everyone at ease.

Natsu closed his eyes and let the music caress him, forgetting his problems in the beautiful song. He felt the tension leave his body and let out a soft sigh, not realizing that a certain blonde was watching him with wide eyes.

* * *

Lucy watched Natsu as he leaned back against the wall with his eyes closed, looking more relaxed than she had seen him before. She felt a small blush form on her cheeks as she silently admitted that he looked even more handsome when he allowed himself to relax. She took this chance to let her eyes soak in his full appearance without fear of discovery. She had felt his eyes on her all through dinner and wondered why he was watching her so closely. After all, she hadn't seen him over the last few days. He was once again, avoiding her after their encounter in the hallway the other night.

Her already heated cheeks flushed further at the reminder of that night. This was nothing new for Lucy and she was just grateful that the others hadn't noticed the reason for her occasional blush. She pulled her eyes away from the dark man that haunted her thoughts to look at the others. Even in the short time she had been with them, she had already grown so fond of each one. She had grown into a routine each day and it helped her forget that her father was missing…most of the time. She would still find moments when the tears couldn't be held back.

There was still no sign of what happened to her father. Gajeel continued to give her the bad news each day and she could see that something was irritating him, but she dared not ask. The large man still made her a little nervous, even if she had stopped jumping each time he entered the room. Still she wondered where her father had gone and hoped that the two men were right in their assumption that he hadn't been captured by Rogue's men. As she felt tears fill her eyes she realized that she needed to distract herself before the others noticed.

She looked around and her eyes fell on Levy beside her and noticed how the petite girl's gaze kept drifting to the large man leaning against a wall just like Natsu. She grinned as she got a fun idea. She rose, aware of the eyes following her as she walked over to Gray. She leaned over and whispered in his ear,

"Let's have some fun with Gajeel and Levy."

He looked up at her and she recognized the mischievous glint in his eyes. She had also spent a few hours each day with Gray as he worked in the stables. She would sit there and listen to him tell her stories about the people in the castle as well as his old life. She noticed that those stories were vaguer, but didn't push him to tell more than he was comfortable with. Everyone was entitled to their secrets. But in that time she had discovered that he had a prankster side to him that would jump at the chance to tease one of the others, especially 'flame-brain' as he referred to Natsu.

"Always." He whispered and rose, knowing exactly what she was thinking. He sauntered over to Levy and bowed low, drawing the eyes in the room to him.

"May I have this dance?" He said, adding an extra charming tone and wiggling his eyebrows to make Levy giggle. She lifted her hand and placed it in his as he pulled her up and into his arms. He twirled her about for a few circles, Levy laughing as she followed the steps the best she could. Lucy clapped and laughed along with the other women as Gray dipped Levy before pulling her up and twirling her away from him.

Lucy had to hide her smirk as Levy's free hand was snatched up in a larger one and she was 'forcefully' pulled from Gray's side. Gajeel sent Gray a death-glare as he pulled the small woman to him and hissed,

"I'm cuttin' in." Pulling a blushing Levy along with him. She sent a glare up at the man,

"Who said I'd want to dance with you!?"

Gajeel simply grinned down at her and pressed his hand against her back, pulling her closer. Levy's blush brightened, but she didn't argue as Gajeel continued to lead her to Wendy's playing. The small girl had noticed the commotion and was smiling brightly as she changed the tempo to a more cheerful pace. Lucy giggled and sent a wink towards Gray, who nodded in response. She turned to Mira, keeping with the high-spirits of things and held out her hand.

"Shall we my lady?" Mira laughed and took Lucy's hand as the two twirled to the music. The blonde looked over to see Gray had asked Erza and the larger woman was more leading him that he was. She giggled and felt her earlier sorrows melt away as she dance with Mira and then Erza, giving Gray a break. Lucy was shorter than the red-head so it made sense for her to take the lead. She laughed as she happened to glance over to see a certain man glowering at the floor. Her smile disappeared as she felt the dark cloud hanging over him spread to her.

She stopped dancing and smiled at Erza as she left the woman's side to walk over to the lonely man. She could feel the others watching her, but couldn't see the shocked looks they were all shooting her. She stopped when she was right in front of the man, his eyes still lowered to the floor. She cleared her throat, even though she was sure he knew she was there. He lifted his gaze up to her, his brow raising slightly as he gave her a hard look. But she wasn't going to be intimidated that easily. She held up her hand and gave him a soft smile, noting how his eyes flashed in surprise for a brief moment before he composed himself.

"I don't dance…" He mumbled and she chuckled, still holding her hand out to him.

"Neither do I, but there's always a first time for everything." She whispered and met his gaze, watching how they studied her carefully. But she managed not to flinch and held her smile as she kept her hand in the air. He rolled his eyes and turned away from her in a rude manner, making her mouth fall open.

"I have real work to do." He growled and left them all staring after him sadly…well except for Mira who was openly glaring at him. Lucy sighed and let her hand start to fall when a cool grip caught it. She looked up to see Gray smiling at her,

"Don't let that fire-ass ruin the moment. Come on Lucy, smile again. Nothing is more beautiful than your smile." He purred and just as he intended, she blushed and laughed. She nodded and turned to face him, allowing him to lead her in the dance. They others returned to their merriment, only slightly dampened by the exit of their leader. The only one who was frowning now was the iron dragon. Because only his acute hearing had caught the sound of a fist angrily slamming into the wall.

* * *

* _One Month Later*_

It was strange how such a tragic beginning could lead to such a strong bond. In the time Lucy had been at the castle, she no longer felt like an intruder but a part of this small family. Although she missed her father fiercely and prayed for him every night, she didn't feel as lonely with her new-found friends. Everyone had accepted her easily and for the first time in a month, she didn't even fear what she was.

Thanks to Erza and her gentle teachings, Lucy had gained a better understanding of her magic and more control over it. She was now able to bring the 'golden light' forth as a shield without losing consciousness for a couple hours. It took a vast amount of strength to perform magic and it gave her a greater admiration for her teacher. Erza had shown through example how to perform magic. It amazed Lucy as she watched several weapons appear before Erza, floating on invisible strings. Erza had been able to summon ten longswords until she had to send them back, wherever they came from.

And yet the red-head hadn't broken a sweat. It was incredible and gave Lucy the motivation she needed to gain control over her own powers. Erza had also explained that mages like them lost more energy the more power they used, so it was wise to gain stamina and be aware of one's limits. She explained that the only creatures with unlimited magic sources were full-grown slayers, like Natsu and Gajeel. He had also joined in their training, acting as sparring partner for Lucy since his iron skin protected him in case she lost control.

She had accidentally burned him a few times and apologized profusely as she treated his wounds. He would pat her head and tell her to stop blabbering, her tiny blows hurt less than the shrimp's. Lucy smiled as she walked through the library, her fingers grazing along the spines of the books. It was amazing that even her relationship with the larger man had settled down. He may be intimidating and want to appear so, but once you took the chance to dig deeper you discovered a whole new person. He was a lot softer than he liked to let on. Yeah, her relationship with every member had grown since the night they brought her here. All except one…

"Lu-chan! I found it!" Levy exclaimed, catching Lucy's attention as she turned to the waving woman. Lucy quickly made her way over to Levy as she was pulling down a large manuscript that looked pretty old. Lucy helped the petite girl set the book on one of the tables set in the grand library. Levy used a rag to wipe away the dust and grinned up at Lucy.

"Here it is! I knew I had stumbled upon this before. This is the same volume that holds the descriptions of dragon-slayers. I'm pretty sure I can find something in here about you!" Levy explained as she flipped open the large book, sending dust into the air. They both waved their hands, coughing as Levy sat and put on the red spectacles she wore when reading.

"It may take me a while to find the right passage and translate it for you, but I'm sure this is the one." Levy said again as she pulled the pieces of parchment and her ink and quill to her side. Lucy sat in a chair near Levy, nodding as she glanced through the book. Her mind instantly began to swim in confusion.

"You…you can actually read this Levy?" Lucy asked in amazement, not recognizing the faded text scrawled through the pages before the bluenette. Levy looked up at Lucy and smiled sadly,

"I used to spend a lot of time with this older scribe in our village. He taught me how to read many different ancient languages. Once you get the hang of translating, it gets easier. Most are similar to another more recognizable one that you can use to translate…" She hesitated as she looked back down at the pages before her and ran her fingers along it.

"However…this was one I hadn't seen before and it took me a few years to finally master it. It still takes me some time to accurately translate each word, but I'll find the answers you're looking for Lu-chan, I promise." Levy smiled brightly again and Lucy returned it as she reached out and held the girl's hands in her own.

"And yet you keep insisting you can't do magic." Lucy teased and Levy giggled as he eyes flicked past Lucy's shoulder. Catching sight of a certain pink-haired man walking up to the library before catching sight of the blonde and turning on his heel again. Levy smiled and returned her attention to Lucy.

"I'm just good at what I love. Now, you should head off and see if Mira needs your help with anything. I'll be here for a couple hours at least and it will get boring I'm afraid."

"Are you sure? I can always find a book and keep you company. I don't mind." Lucy began, but Levy shook her head with a forced smile.

"Actually…you'd be more of a distraction. I don't mean it that way Lu!" She said waving her hands before her and Lucy laughed, saving the poor woman.

"Okay Levy-chan. I understand. I'll go see if Mira needs something. I'll come back to fetch you for supper." She said, waving to the girl and leaving her to her work. Lucy was humming to herself as she left the library, heading towards the kitchens where Mira would be. Then she realized that the dress she was wearing wasn't the one she wore for house-hold chores and turned back towards her room. That was another thing that had changed since she first arrived. She was able to navigate the castle without getting lost, so long as she avoided the more northern section. Which was where Natsu resided. Everyone avoided going there except Mira, who still insisted on dragging him to dinner ever few days.

Each time she did, he would eat his meal in silence and avoid looking at any of them. Then he would rise and thank Mira before storming off once more. Lucy sighed, wondering once more if it was her fault he was being this way. Mira and Levy insisted that he was always this way, but the times she had overheard Mira and Erza talking told her otherwise. They had discussed how he was behaving differently than he had with the others' arrivals. So it was, in fact, her fault that he was in such a soul mood. Maybe it was because he was still forced to go out and search for her father each day?

Well, whatever the reason was, Natsu made sure to avoid all contact with Lucy. Which only made things more confusing for her. She was still having the same dream every night, no matter how she argued with herself that there was no reason for the attraction between them. Still it was always the same each night-Rogue coming towards her before the flames engulfed her and those strong arms wrapped around her. He held her close, but in a comforting way, almost like a lover would.

 _'_ _I wonder if his hold would actually be that gentle.'_ Lucy thought as she rounded a corner and lifted her head. As she did, she caught sight of a retreating figure that made her breath catch. Natsu had his back to her and was walking further down the hall, his stride seemed determined as he sped away from her position. Lucy wasn't sure what urged her to do so, but she sped her own pace to try and catch up with the man.

He rounded a corner, the corners of his black coat; something he wore on occasion along with his usual white tunic, black breeches, and black, knee-high boots; billowed behind him. Lucy watched as he rounded a corner and was positive she saw his eye flick towards her, making contact before disappearing from sight again. She felt her breath catch because in that brief moment of contact there was so much warning. He was silently telling her to stay away from him, but she couldn't control her own feet as they propelled her forward.

She turned the corner and frowned when she realized that he was nowhere in sight. Had he ducked into one of the rooms to avoid her? Lucy looked around in frustration. She wasn't as familiar with this section so she walked slowly, trying to keep from getting lost. She looked around at the portraits lining the walls, most were unrecognizable people or just simple scenery paintings. She stopped when she came to the end of the hall that split into two more. She looked between the two, but still didn't see any signs of where the man had gone.

She sighed and started to turn back, not wanting to get lost trying to chase a phantom, when a larger portrait hanging just inside the left corridor caught her eye. She walked closer, intrigued by the family smiling back at her. She first looked at the older man who had his arms around the woman in the painting. He was very handsome with his dark red hair that had one streak of grey lining the right side. He had a small beard that highlighted the sharp curves of his cheeks and straight nose. But it was his eyes that captured one's interest the most, they were pure black and bore into the one before them. Everything about him screamed power and without having to ask Lucy knew this was Natsu's missing father.

And yet, there was also an air of happiness in the man's stance and his soft smile. Her eyes then drifted down to the woman at the man's side. She was in a word, beautiful. Her soft pink hair fell in gentle waves down her back, accenting her smooth face and kind, blue eyes. She looked like a fairy princess that Lucy had seen as a child and she wondered if the woman was as kind as the fictional creature had been. In the woman's arms was an infant wrapped in a blanket, but Lucy could still see the tussle of pink hair.

She smiled as she looked at baby Natsu. She took a step back and looked to her right to see another portrait, one that intrigued her even more. She walked over to it and noted the changes from the one before it. Here, Natsu was possible seven, maybe a little older. But he held the air of a young and innocent child as he smiled back at her, looking like he wanted to just jump up and run off. She couldn't help letting out the small chuckle as she imagined how much energy he must have had as a child. Mira had only told her some stories, but from those she knew that Natsu was a small terror as a child.

She continued down the line of portraits taking in each detail as she observed the family as they were in the past. There was another one of the three together with Natsu standing between his two parents smiling brightly. But it was the parents that caught her attention this time. There was something different with the way they held themselves. His father had one hand on Natsu's shoulder and his mother had her hand on his other, but the two weren't touching each other and their smiles looked forced. Lucy frowned as she studied the pair, seeing how all the air of happiness had vanished and their eyes seemed much duller than before.

"What could have happened?" She wondered out loud as she looked at the parents, knowing that she would probably never get the answer to that question. She continued walking and came to a stop in front of the last portrait. Of the rest, this one had to be the one that took her breath away as much as the real thing. A full grown Natsu was staring back at her. All his features were exact, the details here being more pronounced than in the previous paintings. He stood with his arms crossed as if daring the observer to find a flaw. And in all honesty, she couldn't find a single one.

Looking at the painting made her wish that it were real so she could ask it so many questions. Maybe this copy would actually acknowledge her, unlike its counterpart. She sighed and reached out once more, running her fingers gently along the leg of the man before her, a slight blush on her cheeks.

"I wish you would give me a chance…I want to understand you…" She whispered, knowing that the painting couldn't hear her anyways. She sighed again and turned back to head where she had come from and screamed, as did the woman in front of her. Mira managed to keep ahold of the tray she was carrying though as she straightened herself. When she was sure that the contents were safe she looked at Lucy in confusion.

"Lucy, what are you doing down here? You…you shouldn't be in this section." Mira said her eyes glancing around the hallway, looking for something. Lucy frowned and glanced around in fear before looking back at her friend.

"I'm sorry Mira, I was just…um…exploring a bit and…I'll head back now. Oh did you need any help in the kitchen?" Lucy said, changing the subject away from her quickly and praying that the woman didn't further question why she was there. Mira frowned, but then it quickly melted to her usual smile.

"I'll always welcome your help Lucy. I'm thinking about making something special for dinner tonight. The strawberries Wendy found are a special treat with the colder weather getting to set in so I think it would be nice. Plus tonight is something to celebrate." Mira said with a secretive wink and Lucy's eyes widened as she clapped her hands together like a small child.

"Oh I can help!"

Mira laughed and nodded with a small smirk for the blonde.

"I take it you're fond of sweets my dear?" Mira teased and Lucy blushed as she nodded before moving around the maid.

"I'll go get started on the prep."

"Okay I'll see you in a bit Lu." Mira smiled and held her smile until the blonde disappeared again. Then her smile fell and she glared over her shoulder.

"Aren't you a bit old to be playing 'shadows'?" She asked in a cold tone as the man stepped out of his hiding place behind her, glaring back.

"Last I checked this was my home and I have every right to keep an eye on people who roam through it." He hissed as Mira turned to face him fully, the disapproval clear in her eyes. Natus crossed his arms, not backing down from her glare.

"Do you have a problem with that madam?" He asked, raising a brow and Mira rolled her eyes, stepping closer to him. She shoved the tray of food into his arms so she could place her hands on her hips instead. Natsu grunted, but took the tray and continued to stare at the white-haired devil.

"I wouldn't have a problem if that was actually what you were doing Natsu. But we both know better. I don't know what exactly is going through that thick skull of yours, but I think you should stop hiding in your shadows. You're being more unbearable than usual and it's becoming grating."

"Watch your tone woman. Remember whose-"

"Master, yes I know. But _you_ need to remember who's taken care of you all these years." She interrupted him, pointing her finger at him. He glared hard, his teeth clenched tightly in anger.

"State what's on your mind then leave me be."

"Oh I intend to! Natsu you are acting like a scared child. I have not seen you behave this way in a long time. I may not be able to identify the exact reason, but I do know it has something to do with Lucy being here.

"But I can tell you from the time I've spent with her that she is nothing but an innocent girl who has lost everything. She's grown close to all of us and notices that you act differently around her."

"I highly doubt she cares." He hissed, turning and setting the tray on a nearby table so he could face Mira without a barrier between them. He folded his arms once more and raised his brow at the older woman.

"That girl only cares that I find her father, which I plan to do soon so she can be gone from here." He said, knowing that his voice lacked some conviction in that statement because of his natural instincts to keep his mate near him.

"You're wrong about that Natsu. Lucy asks after you a lot. She's…curious about you…" Mira said, choosing her words carefully. She watched as he frowned and looked away from her. She sighed

"I think you've hurt her feelings and it's time you act like the man I believe you are and apologize." She said and turned on her heels, stalking away with her hands fisted at her side. Natsu gaped after her as he took in what she said. Wondering if she was right, maybe he had been behaving like a child. No. He was only trying to protect the naïve girl from the predator that lurked within him. Mira couldn't understand and he sure as hell wasn't going to explain. Still he couldn't help the acid taste of guilt building on his tongue. What if he had in an inadvertent way, upset the girl? The idea didn't sit well with his other half and he snorted before turning and slamming himself inside his chambers, his meal left out untouched.

* * *

Lucy couldn't wait for dinner, or more precisely the dessert she had helped bake. It turned out that Wendy had collected enough strawberries to make a delicious cake and several preserves. The girl was probably still blushing brightly from all the praise Lucy had placed upon her sweet head. She tied up her hair with a simple ribbon to keep it off her face, but allowed it to fall freely to graze between her shoulders.

She twirled in her dress, admiring the way the soft green made her skin seem paler and her hair to glow. Mira really was an amazing seamstress and she wondered where they got such extravagant satin? Lucy had never know a dress could be as soft as clouds. All of her old garments had been made of cotton and wool. She didn't know how to thank them for the beautiful pieces. She smiled at her reflection and decided she should start making her way down to the dining hall.

She opened the door and pulled it closed behind her, but when she turned to walk down the hallway she froze. Her heart instantly leapt into her throat and all she could do was stare like a fool at the man leaning against the wall near her room. She wasn't sure what he was doing here, but she was sure it would only add to her confusion further when it came to this man. After making eye-contact he pushed away from the wall and stalked towards her.

All she could do was stand there frozen with her hand clenched in front of her. He stopped when he was a couple feet away from her and yet didn't say anything right away. Lucy looked up watching as his eyes bore into hers, wondering if he was thinking of the same thing she was. Their heated kiss…

"I believe I need to apologize…" He said and she blinked in surprise, not expecting that to be the first thing he said. He noticed her shock and chuckled softly, rubbing the back of his head with a small grin on his face. Lucy felt her face heat up instantly. When he stood like that, one hand on his hip and the other behind his head he looked so much younger and care-free. And if possible, more attractive than normal. Maybe it was that smile that hid so often when it showed itself it was unarming.

"It was brought to my attention that I may have behaved…inappropriately towards you during the time you were here." He said, clasping his hands behind his back and turning to his side, showing off his profile. Lucy frowned as she tried to process what exactly he was apologizing for.

"Um…I'm sorry but…I-I'm not sure I understand…are you apologizing for the night you-"

"No." He bit out harshly, making her flinch. He sighed and ran his hand over his face in frustration.

"No, not for… _that_. In fact, it would be best if you forgot that ever happened." He said turning to face her again. She clenched her teeth, fighting the irrational disappointment that pooled in her chest at his sentence. There was no reason to be upset and yet that's exactly what she was feeling.

"I was in fact, apologizing for the way I've treated you. You've done nothing wrong and yet I have purposely avoided interactions with you. It was not fair to you as your current situation is in no way your fault. So, I'm here to apologize if I have upset you in anyway." He said, bowing slightly to her. She frowned further, again not being able to control the hurt building inside her. Here he was, doing exactly what she had secretly been hoping, by apologizing to her for ignoring her presence. And yet, she was more upset at the unemotional way he was doing it. It was almost as if he had been forc-of course…

"Mira…"

"Excuse me?" He said, lifting himself up again and looking at her in confusion. She crossed her arms and shook her head before fixing him with a cold stare.

"Nothing…Thank you for your concern, but it is not needed. I accept your apology because there was never a need to do so. This is your home and you may associate with whomever you wish. Forgive me sir, but the others are waiting for me, goodnight." She said and started heading down the hallway, not even looking behind her as she left him. She was silently fuming, but trying to calm herself down before she met the others. They would be able to tell that she was upset if she didn't get some control over her emotions. Unfortunately she was so focused on shouting at the man in her head that she didn't take the first step right and slipped. She would have tumbled all the way down had a hand not shot out to grab her elbow and yank her back.

"You have to be the most accident-prone woman I have ever met." Natsu grumbled as he helped her steady herself. She looked up at him, taking in how close they were. His hand was still on her elbow and their chests were almost touching. She took in a sharp breath, forgetting about her anger momentarily in the face of the heat coursing through her veins at the touch of this man. She knew that her face was flushing brightly and wondered if he would be able to tell why.

At the same time Natsu continued to look down at her, forgetting his resolve to distance himself. His hand refused to release its hold at her elbow, wanting to pull her closer. Which is exactly what he started to do without realizing it until he felt her other hand shoot out instinctively and press flat against his chest. He let out a breath in a hiss and heard her let out a sharp gasp too at the contact. Inwardly he was trying to reason with himself and ordering his body to step away from her. But his brain and body had once more lost their connection as one acted without the other.

"What are you doing to me?" He whispered as he continued to pull her closer, wondering why she didn't resist. The only sign that she knew what was going on was the widening of her eyes as he tilted his head to angle against hers. All hope was lost for him if he couldn't stop himself at just an innocent touch. But the heated side of his brain, the one that was tortured and frustrated beyond repair argued that one more taste wouldn't hurt. _One more_ …

"One more taste…" He whispered so low he wasn't sure she heard him. He wondered why she wasn't fighting him. But he was also grateful for it, because that meant nothing would stop him from indulging just a little. He felt her soft lips for the briefest second when footsteps alerted him to another presence and he swiftly set the woman away from him and took a step back. He managed to compose himself just as Levy turned the corner and caught sight of the two of them.

"Oh. Good evening Natsu. I was not aware that you would be joining us tonight." Levy said before her eyes darted to Lucy, catching sight of the blush she was desperately trying to hide. She looked back to Natsu, seeing no outward signs that something was wrong.

"I would never hear the end of things if Mira had to drag me down tonight. Even I know that I can't miss today." He said with a slight grin, making Levy giggle and Lucy frown. Had she missed something?

"What's tonight?" Lucy asked and Levy turned to her with a bright smile while clapping her hands together in excitement.

"Tonight is Erza's birthday! We wanted to surprise her so we kept it quiet, I'm sorry Lu-chan." Levy explained as she linked her arm with Lucy's and began to guide her down the stairs with Natsu following behind. Lucy did her best to calm her racing heart as she tried to focus on what Levy was telling her. But her mind kept betraying her by drifting to what had almost just happened.

There was no denying the meaning behind his words. He had been so close to kissing her again and who knew where that would have taken them. Even though the thought caused a small amount of fear, it also excited her at the thought of kissing him again. She couldn't deny the thrill that ran through her blood at the image of him holding her close again like in her dreams. She felt the blush in her cheeks brighten and did her best to smile naturally as they entered the dining hall. She noticed that everyone was there waiting as Mira was just arriving with tonight's meal of stew.

Lucy had learned that most of the meat they ate each night was hunted in the forest, but the vegetables were grown on the castle's fertile grounds. They also had a couple cows for milk and chickens for eggs. They were well off in their little haven and Lucy envied them slightly, knowing several families that struggled with the hard grounds near her village. However she was also glad that they were being taken care of here and they didn't have to struggle for much. With the way the continent was, it wouldn't be safe for them to go out too far past the borders of the castle.

Dinner was normal-well by their standards-everyone was laughing, shouting and arguing like they always did. Lucy was happy to see that even Natsu wasn't sulking like he had been the past week. He was currently arm-wrestling Gajeel at their end of the table, neither looking like they were going to give in anytime soon.

"Oh Lu-chan!" Levy said, directing her attention away from the two dragons. She noticed how Levy's hazel eyes were sparkling in excitement. When she saw that she had Lucy's attention she continued,

"I found something interesting in that book I showed you."

"Already!? You really are amazing Levy! Right Gajeel?" She teased, distracting the large man long enough for Natsu to slam his arm on the table and shout in victory.

"Oi flame-ass, that doesn't count!"

"I doesn't matter, I would have beaten you anyways." Natsu grinned, dodging a punch from the man. Lucy laughed along with everyone else, noticing how Natsu's eyes darted towards her for a second before returning to the man throwing punches at him. Gray jumped up to join the fight and the girls rolled their eyes at the men, but inwardly they were happy to see them in high spirits.

"Anyways…" Levy said giggling once more, including the other girls in her explanation as they were also listening.

"Like I said, I found something that may help us pinpoint the origin of your magic. I found a passage talking about some kind of light magic that sounds similar to yours. From what I translated so far it's a 'lost magic' like slayers. Apparently only those that have a Gold Aura can use this form of magic and it was very rare, even back in the older times. You're magic manifests into whatever you want it to take the form of to protect you. Once you gain better control of it you could create anything out of your light aura." She finished with a wide smile on her face. Lucy thought about it for a minute when she felt a presence behind her the sent a chill up her back.

"Did it say anything else?" Natsu asked, having left the fight and gaining interest in their discussion. Levy nodded at Natsu, but she was also frowning.

"Yes but…well…I couldn't finish translating it completely yet…It also said something about summoning magic." She explained and Erza looked over at her sister.

"Like my swords?" She asked and Levy shook her head. Now everyone was looking at the bluenette in anticipation of her answer.

"Not exactly. I still have to finish translating the rest of the passages, but from what I uncovered so far I can guess that she can summon a familiar with her magic. I think it said that the designation of the familiar depends on the potential of the mage…If this is in fact the same magic that Lucy is using." She looked over at Lucy apologetically.

"Sorry Lu-chan, but it may turn out that this isn't even your magic, but some other magic that yours branches off of. Unfortunately, magic isn't so easily explained and all we can do is explore options and experiment with what you've learned so far."

"That's alright Levy. I'm grateful that you took the time to even uncover this. Even if it turns out to be a dead-end I still want to explore the option. Erza, can you start training me in summoning magic as well? Maybe then we can determine if what Levy found is the same as my magic." She asked the red-head who nodded enthusiastically.

"Of course. I think that is a wonderful idea. Then I can show you how to build your endurance when keeping a summon in this realm." She said. Mira stood up and clapped her hands with a bright smile.

"Alright everyone! Enough lessons for tonight. It's time to get to acknowledge someone special." She said shooting Erza a smile who blushed brightly at the realization of what the woman was talking about. Mira sent Lucy a wink and the blonde nodded, starting to rise she felt her chair being pulled back and assumed it was Gray. But when she turned to thank him she was surprised to see Natsu starring back at her. She nodded at him and followed Mira towards the surprise.

They carried in the cake together and everyone's smile grew as they watched Erza's eyes widen. She had a great love of cake and strawberry happened to be her favorite. But it was something she hadn't received since she was a little girl. Levy was near tears as she saw the happy look on her sister's face. It had been her idea to turn the strawberries into a cake because she knew how much her sister loved sweets.

They all shared the cake, laughing and telling stories about Erza that made the red-head blush. Lucy had never felt so at home as in that moment with all these wonderful friends she's made. Her eyes darted to the only member that had eluded her during her stay, the one she wanted to get to know the most, her savior.

Natsu was teasing Erza about something until she jumped up and tried to wrap him in a head-lock, he evaded swiftly and laughed. It was a full laugh and it made Lucy's heart flutter in her chest. She wished that she saw this side of him more. He was so much more handsome when he smiled. His eyes drifted over to her and his smile fell slightly as his face took on a darker look. It was only for a second and she was sure no one had noticed, but she had read that look clearly. It was a final warning for her to stay away from him. And considering what had happened on the landing, she wasn't sure she _wanted_ to listen.

* * *

Lucy kneaded the dough in frustration, taking all of her anger out on the flour and milk. She wasn't even aware of the amused look Mira was sending her as she watched the woman work. Lucy was fed up with being ignored! Now things were worse than before. Natsu was at dinner every night after apologizing to her, he ate and talked with everyone-except her. After the meal was over he would swiftly thank Mira and leave, back to his chambers or wherever he chose to hide.

The others had stopped worrying about him because this was how he normally acted. It was true that he still avoided her, but when they did happen to run into each other he was cordial and polite. He still held himself away from her and she could see it when compared to how he spoke with the others. Sure she was still a stranger but it had been almost three months now! He hadn't even tried to get to know her as he had the others.

"Lucy dear, I think the dough is beyond mixed." Mira giggled and Lucy blushed as she looked down at the mangled dough under her fingers. She sent Mira a small smile,

"Sorry Mira. I'm just a bit-"

"Distracted? Yes I can see. Is training with Erza getting to be too much? She's pushing so hard because there's a storm on its way down from the mountains." Mira said as she dried her hands off on a towel. Lucy set the dough to the side and moved to the water spout to wash her own hands of the leftover flour and sticking dough. She frowned again.

"Not exactly. Training has become more intense, but I trust Erza to know what's best. But how do you know there's a storm coming?"

"Wendy. Her element is air so she can sense when it changes and what the weather will be like. It comes in handy when we plant our garden."

Lucy nodded in understanding as she wiped her hands on her apron and sighed. Her magic had grown stronger, but she wasn't able to conjure a familiar like Levy predicted. She assumed that meant her magic was different than Levy had first thought. She had tried to talk the girl out of more research, but Levy had insisted. She smiled as she thought that woman lived for researching mysteries. Lucy was just happy that she could maintain her light for hours now without getting tired. She had also started twisting it into a whip that she could lash out with great speed and accuracy. Erza was a proud teacher because her pupil was progressing quickly. She would even willingly duel with Gray and Gajeel, laughing along with them when they fought. Gajeel had ceased to intimidate her and now she openly teased and joked with him, mostly about a certain bluenette he was always around.

Lucy would hate to admit it, but she had stopped worrying about her father as much. She found it harder to think about the bleakness of her situation when she was surrounded by such amazing friends. She did wonder where he was and hoped he was alright, but she was more positive than before. She just prayed he wasn't grieving over her and wished she could send word to him that she was alright.

"Go on love, I got the rest of prep and can handle dinner tonight. It'll only be us ladies, minus Erza tonight." Mira said, turning her back to Lucy. Lucy looked at the woman in confusion, but before she could ask Mira was already answering her question.

"They're going out tonight in a hunting party. With the storm coming Natsu wants to make sure we have enough food in our stores. You know those boys, gods forbid they went a day without meat." She teased, shooting a wink over her shoulder, making Lucy laugh. The blonde nodded and hung her apron up before leaving the kitchen. She decided to go check on Levy, maybe the woman would like some company. She reached the library and started to go in when a gruff voice made her duck back out of sight.

"Come on shrimp, there's no way your short arms can reach it. Just let me help dammit." Gajeel growled and Lucy had to smother her giggles, imagining what kind of face he was making. She peeked around the frame to see Levy up on a ladder, trying to reach three shelves above the top rung. Gajeel was leaning against the bookshelf with his arms over his chest, his black tunic left untied to reveal some of his chest. Lucy rolled her eyes, knowing he did that only when he knew he'd have Levy alone.

Honestly, why couldn't those two just admit they were completely devoted to the other? She watched as Levy glared down at the man before returning to the book she was trying to reach for.

"No thanks. I would never hear the end of your jokes about my height. Go bother someone else you brute!" She huffed, her cheeks turning a soft shade of pink. Gajeel chuckled and glanced up at the petite woman.

"How would that be any different than the comments I already make _shrimp_? Although I can't say I'm minding the view." He teased raising a brow as he looked at her round rear that was sticking out from her angling. Levy blushed brightly and began to sputter in indignation at the man, which also caused her to lean too far over and loose her grip on the ladder.

"KYAA!"

"DAMMIT!" The two shouted at the same time and Lucy started to jump forward on instinct to help her friend. But the blue-haired woman didn't need the other as she landed neatly in Gajeel's large arms bridal-style. Lucy slipped back out of sight, her back pressed to the wall as she heard Gajeel growl,

"You know, you're almost more trouble than you're worth shrimp."

"Well then why do you bother!? Put me down Gajeel!" Levy shrieked no doubt struggling in his hold.

"I did say almost…" He mumbled and the library grew quiet after Levy let out a soft gasp. Lucy frowned and peeked inside again, unable to help herself. She blushed brightly at the scene and had to turn away, walking away from library. But she couldn't help the grin that spread across her face as she silently cheered for her friend that was currently wrapped in the arms of the large man she was hopelessly in love with. It was about time and she would be sure to question the girl later when they were alone.

Lucy hummed softly to herself as she reached her room. However she hesitated before going in. For some reason her head turned towards the other end of the hallway. She hadn't been down there since the first time, but right now something was telling her to go back. So she turned and walked to where she remembered the portraits being. When she reached the hallway she carefully padded along the line of paintings. She was almost afraid of being caught again, this time there wouldn't be a reasonable explanation.

She felt her heart race in her chest as it pounded hard against her ribcage. She knew that she wasn't actually supposed to be down this way, but couldn't stop her feet from their chosen path. This was the North Wing, the one that a certain dark man resided in most hours. Was she secretly hoping to run into him again, despite his warnings? Yes…as foolish as that was, she was looking for Natsu and for the life of her, she couldn't explain why.

She turned right and came to a hallway lined with doors, much like the rest of the house. She crept to the first and opened the door slowly. Peeking in, she saw that it was empty so she moved on. The next two were much the same, but on the third she opened it to find a bedchamber. This one was very feminine in décor. The coverlet on the large bed was a soft peach and the furniture was small and delicate, like any royal lady would be. She felt the chill from the room though and knew this room wasn't occupied. She wondered if it was once the mistress'-Natsu's mother-room.

It would make sense as she was the only lady of the house in a long time according to Mira. Lucy didn't want to disturb anything so she quietly closed the door and moved on to the next. She stared at the wooden barricade for a few minutes, debating if she should chance it. There were two possible outcomes for this chamber that was attached to the last. One, this was the master's old room and would look and feel similar to its neighbor. Or…this was now Natsu's current room and she would be caught snooping. She wasn't sure how he would react….although she had a secret desire of how he should…

She took a deep breath and, decision in mind, reached for the handle. It didn't offer any resistance as she let herself in. Her heart was now in her throat and she was having a hard time breathing around the anxiety, but still stepped into the room. There was a small fire in the fireplace that was slowly dying down. She swallowed as she realized that the room was unoccupied, not sure how to feel about that.

She looked around at the style of this room. It was the exact opposite of its joined twin. This one was full masculine in design. From the dark, wooden furniture to the black coverlet that lay across the extremely large bed. Her feet took her closer to the bed without her consent as she thought it was too big for any one person. Then she blushed as she realized it wasn't meant to hold only one person every night. She reached out and ran her fingertips over the soft, down pillows and sighed.

She pulled her fingers back and shook her head. What was she doing!? She had to go before she got caught! Lucy turned to do just that when she heard footsteps moving down the empty halls. She froze and paled as she realized the footfalls were too heavy to be Mira's. There was only one other person who dared enter these halls. She whirled around, desperate for a place to hide. Her eyes fell on the large wardrobe and flinched. That would be almost as obvious as hiding behind the large curtains, but what other choice did she have?

Knowing that the dragon had sharp hearing and sense of smell she quietly ran to her hiding spot and closed herself inside its dark compound. She just hoped that the clothes she was burying herself behind masked her smell enough that she could wait this out without getting caught. It was a tighter fit than she thought, but she forced her body to stay completely still. She also forced her mischievous mind away from the fact that she could very clearly smell Natsu on the clothes brushing against her. All thoughts fled when she heard the click of the door and the sound of it closing behind the man. She held her breath and sent a thousand silent prayers that he left quickly.

* * *

Natsu sighed as he rubbed his tired eyes. He should have gotten more sleep instead of staying up through the night to do his research. But this was a topic he had to be sure before proceeding. He couldn't make the same mistake as his father…

Still the translations were hard, even with his natural instinct to read _Draconic_ script. He should have known to take a break sometime during the night before now. Tonight was the hunting trip, which meant another night without sleep. The others knew to get enough rest before they were to set out just as he did. He sighed again and took off the black cloak he was wearing, the heat from the fireplace offering enough warmth that he didn't need it.

He added a few more logs just for good measure, making a mental note to check their stock as well before tonight. He straightened up and stretched, taking in a deep breath. That was when it hit him and made him stiffen. A scent that was both strange in this area, but so familiar he couldn't hide from it. He slowly lowered his arms as his eyes scanned his room for the intruder. How stupid was this woman!? He growled and turned to face his chamber, her scent growing stronger now that he was aware of it.

Why would she come here of all places? No one came to this part of the castle, except Mira when she wanted to bother him. He sighed and ran his fingers through his spiked hair, tugging on the strands in frustration.

"Enough of this…come out…" He growled loud enough that no matter where she had ducked into, she would hear. He waited with his arms crossed, but she didn't come out. He sighed and strode further into his chamber, scanning for her possible hiding spot. Unfortunately he couldn't focus on her exact spot because he was feeling overwhelmed by her scent. His instincts were starting to take over with her being in his chambers. It was growing more dangerous by the second as he felt his blood heating. If he didn't toss her out soon, he would lose his senses and his inner dragon would pounce on her. It was already stirring at the fact that she was so close.

It usually took all of his willpower to stay away from her while being in the same room. This was why he only joined everyone during diner and then retreated to his chambers again after. She had already stayed longer than he thought, but that couldn't be helped. He wouldn't allow her to leave his home when there were people that meant her harm. He took in another breath and hissed as her sweet scent punched him in the gut.

"Dammit woman! I know you're here. You should have known you can't hide from me." He said circling his room, trying to find the source of the intoxicating smell. But it was pointless, his senses were clouding with desire. All he could hear was his own heart pounding and all he could decipher was that she was somewhere in his chambers, but the scent was clouding his mind with possibilities and he couldn't focus.

"Damn!" He hissed and ran his fingers through his hair again. He took in a deep breath, forcing himself to ignore her sweetness and think. He frowned as he thought of something, wondering if she would even fall for it. He walked over to the fireplace and used his magic to pull the flames from the hearth, extinguishing the flames. Then he walked backwards to the door and opened it, waited a few seconds and then slammed it closed.

He stepped back into the shadows, doing what he did best and blending in. He stayed perfectly still and waited only a few minutes when the small click drew his attention to his wardrobe. He couldn't fight the smirk that crossed his face as she slid out from behind his clothes. No wonder he had such a hard time pinpointing her. She had used his own scent to help hide her own.

 _'_ _Clever…'_ He thought amused as she held her hands out in front of her to find her way to the door. He could clearly see her with his heightened eyesight, but she was walking blind. He moved silently so that he was behind her and then sent fire back into the fireplace, filling the room with light once more.

She whirled around screaming and he caught the tiny fist easily. He hardened his gaze as he held her by her wrist. Her eyes had widened in fear, but he also read something darker in their brown depths. He growled low in the back of his throat and forced the dragon back. Now was not the time, he was furious and had to teach her a lesson.

"What the hell do you think you're doing here?" He hissed and she jumped at the sudden sound of his voice. She was trembling slightly, he could feel it from the wrist he held. Her mouth opened and closed as she thought of an excuse. He narrowed his eyes and flashed his teeth, an intimidation method that he used on Gajeel when the man overstepped his bounds. Lucy flinched at the display, but quickly straightened herself up and held up her chin in challenge.

"If you'll release me I'll answer, but I will not allow you to handle me so." She hissed back and he blinked in surprise at the steel in her voice. It was strangely arousing. Maybe it was because he hadn't expected her to fight back. He felt the corners of his mouth twitch, but forced the hard look to remain in place.

"I'll release you madam, when I push you out that door. But only after you understand that this part of the house is off-limits." He said and watched as her glare hardened further. She pulled on her wrist in an attempt to gain her freedom, he tightened his grip.

"I was only coming to see if you would be joining for dinner and-"

"Don't lie my dear…I can tell the difference." He growled and she frowned, but continued to struggle.

"I'm not lying."

"Yes you are, and quite badly at that. I have been at dinner every blasted night this month. Why would tonight be any different?" He said, watching as the anxiety flicked across her eyes. She wasn't a good liar at all. He didn't even have to pay attention to the way her heart was racing to know that.

"What other reason would bring me here?" She challenged, raising one of her slender brows at him. He took in a sharp breath at the look she was shooting him. It was challenging and alluring the way her dark eyes stared him down. It ignited a fire in him so suddenly that all his restraints snapped in a second. He pulled on the wrist he held and she fell against him suddenly. His other arm snaking around her waist, pinning her against his body.

" _What_ indeed…tell me…were you _looking_ for trouble?" He growled low, watching how her cheeks had brightened at their sudden closeness. He found that he liked the way she blushed around him, it was brighter than when she was around the ice prick. Her eyes also darkened more when they gazed at him and only him. It made his inner dragon purr in delight. He told himself that he was doing this to teach her a lesson, but knew that now _he_ was lying. He released her wrist and slid his hand up her arm to her neck.

She took in a sharp breath and he purred at the sound, enjoying the way her nails were digging into his arm through his tunic. He slid his fingers back into her hair and tilted her neck so that he could run his nose along her neck, taking in even more of her scent. Once more he noticed that she wasn't fighting him. In fact, it seemed like she was clinging to him tighter. He growled low again and felt her tremble in his arms at the sound.

"Did you search me out because your darker thoughts started to consume you?" He asked in a low whisper, his breath brushing against the soft skin on her neck. The fingers on his arms tightened, the nails scratching through the fabric. He smirked, knowing that he was edging too close to the line, but not enough to get his point across. He closed his eyes and slid his tongue out and lightly liked the spot where her pulse was pounding. It was pure torture, but he forced himself to hold back. Still he couldn't deny the pleasure that raced through him at being able to taste her delicate skin again.

"I'd be more than happy to oblige…all you had to do was ask." He whispered. Then he hissed as the fingers in her hair tightened and forced her to bend back so he could stare down at her. He had also felt his fangs grow in anticipation from being so close to her pulse, so knew that he was a frightening sight. But when he looked down and met the eyes of the woman in his arms, he saw no fear. Only a strong desire that reflected his own in her eyes.

He froze for a second, amazed that what he had assumed would send her running in indignation had actually been the truth. She had been seeking him out and in the face of that fact he was powerless. He growled, shutting his eyes tight in a last attempt to control himself. He was doing this for a purpose, to protect her.

"Then who am I to deny a lady?" He hissed and pulled her to him, claiming her lips swiftly with his own and groaning in delight as her soft body molded to his. He molded his lips over hers in a sweet dance of seduction, but he wasn't entirely sure who was really in control as he felt like he was drowning. When her lips parted for him he growled and accepted the invitation, sliding his tongue inside her sweetness and tangling with hers. His sharp senses were only fueling the fire raging in his gut. He heard ever soft moan and gasp that escaped her throat, the way her heart was in rhythm with his own. He could feel how hot she was as she pressed herself closer to him. And her scent, dear gods! She had no idea how sweet and inviting she smelled right now.

He was secretly pleased that she wasn't holding back either. Her tongue was rubbing against his, matching his passion and setting him on fire. Her fingers had started to explore themselves as they slid up his arms, feeling the muscles contract at the caress. She didn't stop until she slid them up into his hair, tugging lightly at the spikes. He broke their kiss and growled, baring his fangs as he pushed her up against a wall. It was similar to their first heated kiss and only reminded him that he was supposed to be the one in charge.

" _Mine_ …" He hissed unconsciously. He heard her soft moan in response as she arched towards him. He growled low again and nestled himself between her thighs, allowing her to feel what she was doing to him. She gasped and blushed brightly at the friction, her hands falling to his shoulders and digging into the partially exposed flesh near his neck. He purred as his eyes slid shut and he claimed her lips again. Demanding every response from her as he held her trapped, wanting to bring her to the point of delusion, much as she held him every day.

When he felt her move against his hips in a silent plea he knew that she was close to breaking. He growled and moved away from her sweet lips to spread soft kisses along her slender neck. She tilted her head out of the way allowing him better access. He inhaled her scent deeply, knowing that he wouldn't have her this close again. He may have come close to losing control to his instincts, but he refused to allow the animal to win. He wouldn't be a fool like his old man. He licked the spot over her pulse, applying enough pressure to make her arch against him again. He wanted to impress this feeling and image in his brain, knowing that he would be having more sleepless nights anyways. Now was the time to truly test his cold heart.

"Tell me Lucy…tell me what you want…" He whispered, continuing to run his tongue along her pliant skin. She sighed and clung to him tighter, whimpering slightly. He growled and pulled away from her neck to stare down at her. The hand at her hip slid back to cup her tight rear, pulling her up and against him.

"Tell me…" He ordered and she gasped in response, her eyes clouded and misting slightly. She bit her lip, an action that made his eye twitch, but he fought against his own desires. He couldn't break now, he was so close to winning this battle.

"Y-You…" She whispered. He shut his eyes, there it was. The thing he had wanted to hear every night, but denied himself…and he was going to continue to deny himself. He took in a deep breath and opened his eyes again, smirking at her. He could see the confusion start to seep into her gaze and hated the way it made him feel, but he forced the lie past his lips.

"Good girl…you don't have to worry Lucy. I'll take care of those urges far better than that ice princess ever could."

"W-what!?" She gasped, the desire slowly seeping from her dark orbs. As much as he wanted to hold onto it, he continued to chase it away.

"You came to the right male in the house Lucy. There's a reason I'm alpha here…just ask the other ladies…" He chuckled and lowered his head to her again, placing his lips parallel with her ear. He whispered low,

"I know how to keep a woman happy all night. So anytime you get these dark thoughts, just know you can knock on my door…" He stopped to let out a cold chuckle. He was hiding his expression so she wouldn't see the pain it was causing him.

"But be sure to knock first. Wouldn't want you girls getting jealous of one another." He said and slid his tongue along the lobe of her ear. She shivered and flinched away from him. There…that was the sign he had been waiting for. Maybe now he would repulse her so much that she'd stay away from him. He put on the best façade he could and pulled back to grin at her.

"Now…where were we?" He hissed and lowered his head towards her. She pushed against his chest, fighting him now. He stopped his advance and looked at her coldly.

"What's wrong now my dear? I thought this was what you wanted?" He asked and she glared at him, tears swimming in her eyes. She pulled her hand back to slap him and he moved back so she only caught air, also releasing his hold on her. She fell back against the wall and wiped the back of her hand across her lips, no doubt trying to wipe away his touch. His eyes hardened without him forcing them to, the action didn't please him despite it being what he wanted.

"D-Don't you dare touch me." She hissed and he crossed his arms over his chest. She gained her footing, even if she was trembling and wobbling as she did so. He forced himself to stay still and not help steady her. She glared hard at him, a few tears escaping her eyes as she bared her own teeth at him. He couldn't help how the action once more punched him in the gut, her anger was strangely arousing and not helping the situation.

"I was wrong… _so_ wrong about you…" She said, turning away from him, but he could still smell her tears. She fisted her hands and glared at him once more before turning and storming to the door. She pulled it open, but didn't just slam right out. Instead she turned to glare at him over her shoulder once more.

"You're just as cold-hearted as Rogue." She hissed before slamming the door behind her, leaving behind a stunned Natsu. He knew the name well. It was the name of the man that had attacked Lucy. The one that was obsessed with the woman and was no doubt hunting her at this moment. Natsu felt his anger rise rapidly at being compared to that bastard. His fists caught on fire instinctively and he howled as he sent the fire flying across the room before slamming into the wall at the far end. He took in long deep breaths and buried his hand in his hair.

"Fuck."

* * *

Mira was growing worried now. It was thirty minutes into dinner and there was no sign of Lucy. She was hoping that the poor thing wasn't catching a cold with the weather turning. She had just sent Wendy to fetch the woman and was waiting for the two to come down. She looked over to Levy and noticed a frown on the woman's face that matched her own.

"Mira!" Wendy shouted as she came running into the dining hall, her large eyes misting. Mira frowned and placed her hands on the shoulders of the shaking girl.

"Wendy calm down. What's the matter?"

"I-It's L-Lucy! She's gone!" Wendy shouted and the others froze in shock. Mira frowned and looked at Levy who had paled as well. She returned her gaze to the child in front of her.

"Wendy. Are you sure that Lucy isn't in the castle somewhere?" She asked and Wendy shook her head and held up a note to Mira. Mira took it a read the quickly scrawled note, noticing the marks on the page. Lucy had been crying when she wrote it.

 _I'm sorry friends. But I don't belong here. I will miss you all and thank you so much for all the help you've given me. It's time for me to stop playing the damsel and to go out to find my father myself. Don't worry about me. The magic Erza taught me will be enough to protect me from the forest. I love you all and will miss you deeply, but I will never forget you. Mira, thank you for everything. Make sure you take a break more often, you work yourself too hard. Thank you Erza for all the training and your friendship that means so much to me. Levy thank you for all the research you put yourself through and for being that listening ear I always needed. Please thank Gray and Gajeel for helping me train and for being a great source of entertainment. Also be sure to wish Gajeel and Levy good luck for me, I know they'll be happy together. Finally…_ (Here she hesitated based on the ink spots) _Thank Natsu for taking me into his home and for trying to help. He helped open my eyes to the way the world truly works and he should be proud._

 _I'm sorry to leave without a proper goodbye, but I know you would have tried to stop me. I will carry all of you in my heart for the rest of my life and never forget the moments we shared. Just know that I'll be sure to stay safe in my journey. Who knows…maybe the future will find a way for us to see each other again. I certainly hope so. Love Lucy._

Mira felt tears fill her own eyes as she finished reading the note. She wiped them away and frowned. There was no way she was letting the girl do this. The forest was too dangerous and despite her training, Lucy was not strong enough to defend herself alone. She threw the note on the table and picked up her skirts as she raced out of the hall, ignoring the shouts following her. She raced through the castle by memory as she reached the North Wing. She passed all the room until she came to a winding staircase. She followed it up to one of the closed off towers.

Natsu was the only one that regularly came up here to think and get away from everyone. It was also the place that held her signal. The one Natsu had designed so that he could see it from anywhere in the forest near his home. It was for when he used to go out hunting and leaving her alone, afraid that thieves would break in while she was gone. Now it would hopefully alert him to Lucy's disappearance. She just hoped that he was fast enough to realize what was happening. She grabbed the contraption and stepped out onto the balcony of the tower and aimed it high.

"Find her Natsu." She whispered before pulling the trigger and sending the bright red ball into the sky.

* * *

Lucy pulled the hood of her cloak further over her head as she walked through the forest. Trying her best to remember the path they had rode across. It was slower on foot, but she couldn't bring herself to steal one of Erza's horses. Besides, she wouldn't be able to control the animal anyways. So she had set out on foot, with only a small bundle in her arms. It held a spare dress and a few loaves of bread for her trip. Hopefully she could make it stretch long enough to come into contact with her father, or someone that could help.

She sighed as she wiped away another stray tear. She hadn't expected it to hurt this much, but leaving her friends had been harder than she thought. Even if it was the right thing to do and what she had first wanted, she was starting to have second thoughts. Maybe she shouldn't have left so suddenly. It wasn't the others fault that she was hurt and upset. She shouldn't be punishing them because of that cold bastard. Gray may be the one with ice magic, but it should have been Natsu's element instead of fire. There was no heat in that man, only blackness and an icy heart.

She bit her lip to fight the tears that filled her eyes. She had been such a fool to think that he may have actually cared about her. She had thought-hoped that he was feeling the same things she was. That there was some deeper connection between the two, not just the raging desire that was evident. She had been so sure that he saw her as more than a warm body to share his bed. But she had been wrong, so very wrong about everything.

Lucy meant what she said when she told him that he was no better than Rogue. He wanted her body too, but not her heart. Well Rogue could learn a thing or two from Natsu about hurting people. The man was clearly a master of manipulation and tearing down ones guard to strike straight for the heart. And she had fallen right into his trap, just like the naïve idiot she was. Well, that was why she was here now. She wasn't going to stay there and allow him to torment her. Because truthfully, she was afraid. Afraid that if she stayed there any longer, she wouldn't be able to resist him if he offered her the same thing he had today.

"You really need to stop reading so many novels." She scolded herself. This wasn't some story where the man started off cold and eventually fell head over heels in love with the heroine. This was reality and the man would never truly change no matter what she did. Several twigs snapping brought her out of her own thoughts and back to the reality she was in right now. She had to remember that she was in a forest laden with dangerous animals, not to mention possible bandits.

She glanced around her, trying to see through the darkness. But all she could see were undistinguished shadows. She couldn't even tell if they were animal or human enemies. She forced her breathing to remain steady and started to call her magic to her side as Erza taught her. She would twist it into a whip if the animal chose to pounce. She didn't have to wonder for long as a deep growl split the silence. She pulled her magic in full-force and the golden light began to shine brightly around her.

She held up her palm and the light moved to gather there. She waited until it was about the size of her fist and then threw it through the air to sail into the hidden beast. She had hoped to startle the creature, but her eyes widened in fear as the small ball hit the chest of a very large animal. It growled again and stepped from its spot towards her. It was a large, cat-like beast. Its front legs were longer than its back so that its chest puffed out intimidatingly. Its red eyes focused on her and it hissed threateningly. She pulled her golden light to her again as a shield, knowing that she couldn't hurt something this size with her magic. It stood the same height as her and its body contorted, revealing pure muscle.

No one had ever told her creatures like this roamed the area and she was really regretting her decision to leave alone. But she couldn't run, knowing that would only entice the animal to chase her and with its long legs it would catch her in three strides. She kept her shield in place and formed a small whip in her right hand. She lifted it and cracked it towards the animal, being sure to use the magic to make the sound echo louder. The cat jumped back in shock, but then hissed again, its ears folded back in warning. Lucy cracked the whip again, feeling her strength slowly ebbing away. She wouldn't be able to fight for long, but hopefully she could intimidate the animal with the loud sounds and force it to run. She cracked the whip a third time, but accidentally caught the animal on its snout. She froze as the animal howled in pain, a scar forming across the bridge of its nose.

Its eyes narrowed on her and a loud growl emitted from its throat as it slowly opened its mouth, flashing its fangs. She stepped back slowly, keeping the whip held up in warning, but the cat followed her retreating form, crouching down in preparation. Lucy was able to dodge just in time as the animal leapt for her. Her golden shield singed the animal's fur as it brushed the edges of the light. Again the animal howled in pain and growled as it turned to face Lucy. She could see it trying to find a way through the shield the way its eyes followed her every move. She swallowed and cracked the whip again, making the cat hiss and advance.

Lucy narrowed her eyes and cracked the whip, making sure to catch the cat's front paw. The animal pulled it back in response, but then growled louder and continued its advance. Lucy tried to catch the cat again, but it was learning. When she pulled her hand back to flick the light, the cat jumped to the side, avoiding the whip. Lucy hadn't learned how to change the direction of the light, so it worked as any normal whip would. She tried to pull the light back quickly, but was too slow for the animal. It leapt for her again, turning its body to the side and catching her with a muscled shoulder.

It cried out in pain as the light burned it, but the force still knocked Lucy back off her feet and into a nearby tree. Her head smacked the bark hard and stunned her for a minute, but it was all the opening the animal needed. Lucy's light faded as she lost her focus and couldn't keep it in place. She looked up to see the animal crouching down again. When it leapt in the air time seemed to slow as she saw her certain death flying towards her, claws and fangs out and all she could do was sit there and wait for it.

Another loud growl filled the air as a bright light flashed before her eyes and a hard body slammed into the side of the cat, knocking it to the side. Lucy looked up in shock, wondering if she was actually dead and this was just the after-life toying with her. Natsu was crouched in front of her, one arm held out like a shield. His cloak was still floating behind him in the wind before settling back behind him. He was staring at the cat as it regained its footing, not moving from his position in front of her.

The cat took in the new threat and hissed, which Natsu copied, flashing his own fangs. The cat paced to the side and Natsu followed the cat's path with his eyes, but his body remained frozen in the same position the entire time. The cat faced him fully and growled, swiping the air, but not close enough to reach Natsu. Lucy realized that this was a stand-off between two male creatures, both sizing up the other. Natsu growled and the air around him began to wave as the heat from his body filled the area.

When the heat reached the cat it hissed and took a step back. That was all the cue Natsu needed as he leapt forward with a loud roar, his whole body on fire as he tackled the cat. His arms wrapped around the cat's throat, the great beast howling in pain as the flames burned it alive. It tossed its head and bucked its body, trying to dislodge the man on its back, but Natsu only tightened his grip. As the struggle left the cat Natsu gave a cry and moved his arms, twisting the beast's neck and allowing it to drop to the ground limp.

Natsu was heaving as the heat shimmered out along with his rage. That is until he turned to stare down at the woman behind him. His eyes were as hard as steel as he approached Lucy, his hands in tight fists. She swallowed and tried to regain her footing, but instantly felt dizzy and began to fall forward again. She felt warmth envelope her and looked down to see two strong arms wrapping around her and keeping her from hitting the forest floor.

Natsu leaned her back against one of his arms and swept the other under her knees, picking her up effortlessly. He turned as crashing sounded behind them and waited as Erza, Gray and Gajeel came into view.

"Lucy. Thank the gods we reached you." Erza sighed and sheathed her sword as she started to approach the woman. Natsu took a quick step back and growled in warning, stopping the red-head in her tracks. She looked up at Natsu instead and must have seen something that Lucy couldn't because she stopped her approach and crossed her armored arms over her chest.

"We'll take care of the meat then. Get her home safely or else you will have to deal with me." Erza ordered and Natsu only snorted as he turned towards home and began to walk. Lucy rested her head against his chest as her body suddenly felt so tired. Despite what had happened between them before, he had still been there when she needed him. How he had known didn't matter. All that mattered was he had cared enough to come for her. She let her eyes drift close and whispered,

"Thank you…Natsu…"

* * *

"Sir!" One of his men shouted, running into their camp out of breath. Sting turned and waited for the man to reach him and take in a few deep gulps of air before asking after his shouting.

"It's the girl! The one master Rogue wants! We've found her!" He said and Sting's eyes widened. He had been sure the woman was dead. When they found the empty hut the witch lived in, they had torched it so the father would get the message. But they had never found any evidence of the woman his brother was after. Sting had written her off as food for the creatures of the forest, but his brother had been more stubborn. Calling on more of their men to find the blonde and to bring her back to him. His brother was still miffed that she had rejected him so cruelly.

Whereas Sting had an entirely different problem with the woman. She had tarnished their name and he intended to make an example out of her once his brother was done with the wench. So to hear that he could still do just that brought a rare smile to his face.

"Excellent. Seems that things will be more interesting than I first thought." He purred and turned as he heard his brother calling to them.

"Is it true? Did they find Lucy?" He asked, glaring at the man that had brought the report. The man nodded and told them what he had seen.

"We were scouting more to the north and heard a woman scream. When we got there, this woman was being attacked by a Sabre and-"

"How do you know it was Lucy?" Rogue interrupted, asking the same thing Sting had been thinkning.

"She had some strange golden light surrounding her, just as she did when she…when we first lost her." He amended, knowing that the younger brother was still sensitive when he thought about being attacked by a mere woman.

"Then what happened." Sting prompted. The man nodded and continued, now several other members were listening in.

"Well she got knocked back by the cat and the light around her faded. We were going to intervene when this other man showed up suddenly..."

"What!?" Rogue hissed, jealousy clear in his crimson eyes. Sting rolled his own and focused back on the bandit.

"He protected the woman and killed the animal. Never seen anything like it. He didn't use any weapons, only his bare hands to strangle the creature. And…And his entire body was on fire." He whispered and murmurs ran through the camp. Sting's eyes narrowed as he lashed out and grabbed the man's tunic and growled in his face.

"Are you telling me that whoever helped that bitch is _also_ a mage!?" Sting hissed and the man nodded his head quickly, swallowing in fear at the anger in Sting's eyes.

"Yes sir. The flames didn't seem to harm him, but burned the cat. When it was dead the flames disappeared and he carried the woman off somewhere."

"You didn't follow? Why!?" Rogue shouted as Sting shoved him back onto the ground. He swallowed again, sweating since both brothers were glaring down at him. He explained as fast as he could.

"There were others. Before the man carried the girl off, three more showed up. One woman wielding a sword and two big men. One looked like a monster with all the metal pierced into his face. We didn't dare challenge them, worried that they were also magic users." He said. Sting growled again and turned from the man, rubbing his chin in thought. Rogue was seething silently, thinking about another man daring to touch what was his.

Even if she had acted foolishly, Rogue still planned to claim her body. Lucy had to pay for the humiliation she had dealt him. Sting stopped pacing as a sudden grin crossed his face.

"Men…Things have turned around for us. Not only can we get our revenge, but we may even collect a hefty reward for the capture of several mages." He said and there were snickers and shouts among the men. Rogue frowned and moved towards his brother, lowering his voice so only he could hear.

"Brother, we can't possibly know how many of these mages there are. And you promised me Lucy before you made an example of her."

Sting placed his hand on his brother's shoulder and reassured him.

"I intend to keep that promise Rogue. And we won't have to capture the man who has her. He's going to come to us willingly because we'll have the woman he is clearly fond of."

"How do you plan on getting Lucy away from them?"

"The same way I first planned on catching her when I thought she was alive. You!" He shouted at one of his men who came immediately.

"Grab a horse and ride for the east where we last saw the girl's father and old man heading. Find them and tell them you've seen his daughter. Then when father and daughter are reunited we can strike and take them both down. Then it will only be a matter of time before the fool comes after her." Sting said with a dark grin, one that his brother mirrored.

"Tell me Sting…" He said pulling out an edged knife that had red runes etched into the blade.

"Does the man have to be alive when we turn him in?"

* * *

His body was still stiff in anger as the castle came into view. Lucy was laying quietly in his arms, which was good because he doubted he could be civil enough to speak with her. He was so furious and he knew part of that was because of the fear that was still making his heart race. So close…she had been so close to death. If he had been just a second slower. His hold on her tightened subconsciously as the possibility settled heavy in his chest.

Luckily they hadn't been gone long and had only traveled a short distance from the castle when he had heard the explosion and looked up to see the bright, red signal in the sky. He hadn't hesitated or even taken time to explain as he turned and ran back for home, wondering why Mira was signaling him. She had never needed to use it before so the fact that she had now meant that something was wrong.

He had made it only a yard when _her_ scent hit his nostrils. He had skidded to a halt and looked through the forest in confusion. Why would he be picking up her scent in the middle of the forest? It was then the meaning of the signal had hit him and he used his magic to race after the woman. Mira was telling him that Lucy was out in the forest alone. She had given him the order he needed to find the stupid girl and to drag her home. An order that he would gladly carry out.

He had made it through the trees just as the Sabre crouched down to pounce. His instincts had kicked in instantly and he lit his arms on fire as he slammed into the cat. It had been pure instinct to place himself between Lucy and the beast, having the alpha stand-off with the other male in order to state his dominance. He had been protecting his mate on instinct and only after the threat was eliminated was he allowed to process what was going on. And it was in those moments that he realized she had been trying to leave. To leave him…

 _'_ _It was you that brought this. If you would stop fighting your instincts! Face the facts you idiot! She_ _ **is**_ _your mate!'_ His inner voice hissed as he carried the beautiful creature into his home once more. Only this time, knowing just who he was bringing into his realm. He wasn't that surprised to see Mira pacing the entrance hall for them. When she saw him carrying Lucy she raced forward. Now that he had calmed down, he didn't snap at her approaching like he had with Erza.

"Lucy! Oh my god…what happened?" Mira said, her sentence ending in a whisper as she took in the scratched on Lucy's exposed arm. She started to turn and call for Wendy no doubt when Natsu stopped her.

"She's fine Mira. Tired from the magic she must have used to fend of the Sabre that attacked her." He said, walking past the woman. Mira nodded and followed close behind, trying to keep up with his long strides as he carried the blonde up the stairs and down the halls. When Mira saw he had passed Lucy's room, her eyes widened and she raced to step in front of the man.

"Natsu! What do you think you're doing? Where are you taking her?" She demanded and Natsu only growled and stepped around her, still holding Lucy's sleeping form close to him.

"I have a few words to have with this girl."

"Then why can't you have them in her chambers when she's had rest and Wendy's healing?" Mira demanded trying to step in front of him again. This time Natsu turned around and glared down at the maid. The wrath in his eyes all the warning she needed to stop and swallow, she wasn't completely immune to his stares. He growled and continued towards the North Wing, aware that Mira was following close behind.

When he reached his own chambers he kicked open the door and made his way to his bed. He looked back at Mira and she nodded as she came around him and pulled back the covers. Then she turned and untied Lucy's cloak, sliding it off the girl's shoulders and clinging to it with pale fingers. Natsu lay the blonde against his pillows and pulled the coverlet over her form. He stood up again and whispered,

"Leave us."

"Natsu-"

" ** _Leave_**." He hissed.

"No. Natsu I can't leave you alone with her when you're this angry." Mira said and he turned to glare at her fully, but she wasn't budging this time. He didn't have time for this so he walked to the woman and grabbed her arm, dragging her behind him.

"Natsu!" She cried as he opened the door and pushed her out it. He closed the door behind both of them and glared down at a shocked Mira.

"Natsu what is going on with you? This isn't you and I'm worried. You would never bring someone here willingly to your father's…Natsu talk to me." She whispered and he just continued to stare at her silently, debating with himself about what to do. She must have read his internal struggle because she took a step and rested her hand on his shoulder.

"Natsu…I know you better than anyone here. I know this isn't the real you. What are you hiding from me?" She whispered and he sighed as he lifted her hand off his shoulder and held it between his. He lowered his gaze and tried to find the right words. Mira was like a mother to him and yet he found it hard to talk to her about most things. And this was one of those things, because he wasn't sure how she would react.

"Mira…you were right…right about everything you accused me of. I've been treating Lucy different from the others. But…because she _is_ different."

"What do you mean?" She asked, her brows furrowing in concern. Natsu lifted his gaze and said this words he'd been trying to deny.

"I think she's my destined mate." He whispered and Mira's eyes widened in shock. She knew about his magic and everything that came with it. She didn't know how she hadn't seen it before. There was a pull between the two that no matter how hard they tried they couldn't resist it. It explained why Natsu went to such great lengths to avoid the woman and yet she had seen the violent look in his eyes when Gray got near her.

"Lucy's…she's your…are you sure?" She whispered and he sighed again, releasing her hand and rubbing the back of his neck.

"No…I can't be positive and that's why I'm trying to be so careful around her. But in trying to protect her from myself I only made things worse. She was out there tonight because of me. I have to set things straight and...More importantly…" He stopped and looked at the closed door, imaging the woman resting behind it.

"After what almost happened tonight, I can't be away from her." He whispered and Mira looked up at him in awe. She had never seen that look in his eyes before and it made her heart ache for her adopted family. Natsu was like a younger brother to her and she only wanted his happiness. He deserved it after all the pain he'd been through as a child. She took a deep breath and decided what she would do.

"Alright. I'll let you have your time together while you apologize. But don't do anything rash again Natsu. I'll be back later with some tea for her." Mira said and waited until he nodded his head before walking back down the hall towards the kitchen.

Natsu waited until she disappeared before returning to his chambers. He built a strong fire and looked over at the still sleeping woman. He couldn't help the feeling that spread through his chest as he gazed at the beauty in his room. He rose from his crouch and moved quietly towards the bed to check on her.

She looked like she was resting easy and it eased some of the tension in his body. He leaned forward and brushed aside the golden bangs, marveling yet again at how her hair felt like spun silk. He leaned back and turned away from her before he crossed the line. He took off his cloak and fell into the large winged chair, where he would be able to watch over her sleep. He rested his chin on his finger and thumb as he looked over to her. There was a soft humming deep inside him as the animal settled down, it only remained this way when she was within eye-sight.

He sighed again and pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration. What was he going to do now? Faced with the reality of her leaving had left a deep cut and he now knew that it would be near impossible to let her go again. But if she wasn't really his true mate then her staying here would only put her in more danger. He had to hurry along his research so that he could determine the answer before he made the biggest mistake of his life. He looked over as he heard a soft sigh and watched as Lucy rolled over in her sleep, snuggling against his pillows.

 _'_ _No…not my life...Because it wasn't his life he was gambling.'_

* * *

Lucy looked around the forest, the setting was familiar and she wondered how she had gotten to this place again. Everything was dark and she stumbled along trying to find some source of light that would help her see.

"Hello?" She called out, her arms stretched in front of her.

 _"_ _I'm here love…I'm not going anywhere…Come to me…be mine…"_ A voice called out to her, but she couldn't figure out where it was exactly. She continued to stumbling around and call for the strange voice to help her when she felt arms wrap around her middle and pull her back.

"He can't protect you forever my dear."

Lucy froze at the voice. Rogue. What was he doing here? How did he get here? Where were they? She tried to pull away, but Rogue held fast. He chuckled and ran his nose along her neck, making her shiver.

"Why fight the inevitable. You can't stay in this prison forever. You don't really want to be with that monster do you? Do you even know what that could mean for you?" He asked and she shook her head.

 _'_ _No…you're wrong! He's not a monster…He's not!'_ She shouted in her head, but Rogue still seemed to hear her because he laughed harder.

"Oh he's not? We'll see about that darling. He'll betray you in the end and then you'll be all mine."

"No! I'll never be yours! Never!"

* * *

"No…never…" She murmured again before she fully came awake and realized what was happening around her. She felt something warm resting against her cheek and heard a soft voice whispering to her.

"Lucy…it's okay…I'm here. Lucy wake up."

Her eyes slowly opened and she met the dark eyes of the man she had just been defending. She frowned as she took in her surroundings next. There was a fire roaring behind them, casting shadows on his features. She looked down to see a black blanket covering her and she frowned.

"W-Where am I?" She whispered and Natsu helped her sit up, his touch extremely gentle.

"Home. I brought you back after I found you. Lucy what were you doing in the forest at night?" He asked, his voice taking on an edge. She looked back at him and saw that he was frowning at her. She ignored his question and looked about the room, it didn't take her long to decipher where she was exactly. She froze and lowered her eyes so that her bangs covered them.

"Why did you bring me here?" She whispered.

"I already told you. I brought you home after-"

"No." She cut him off and turned to glare at him fully, taking in the surprise on his face.

"Why did you bring me _here_? To your chambers." She asked.

"Oh. I needed to speak with you. Alone. This is the only place that the others won't just barge into. They know better." He explained and she frowned at him. Before she could speak though he cut her off with a hard glare, his voice growing dark with anger.

"Lucy. What would possess you to leave alone?" He hissed and she jumped at the way his anger pierced her, but she threw up a shield by crossing her arms and glaring back.

"I felt it was time to leave. Why do you care so much?" She bit out, feeling the bitterness of those words linger on her tongue. He may have saved her life, but that didn't change the fact that he was the one who had caused her to leave. She heard him sigh and looked over, surprised to see a guilty look enter his eyes.

"I understand why you would think that and I deserve your anger." He whispered, catching her completely off guard. Her eyes widened as she watched him. He sat on the edge of the bed with his hands clasped in his lap, but she could still see his profile. He looked like he was arguing with himself and she waited for him to speak, hating the way hope instantly filled her heart. It was hopeless to deny it. She was still strangely attracted to this man despite the cruel words he had spoken to her and she wanted to believe that he cared for her too.

"Lucy I…" He began and she perked up, but he hesitated again and ran his hand through his spikes. She wondered why it was hard for him to speak and realized that he probably wasn't used to explaining himself to people.

"I'm sorry…" He finally whispered and she blinked before frowning and leaning closer to him.

"What? You're sorry…for what?" She asked and he looked at her from the corner of his eye.

"For what I said to you the last time you were here. None of it was true…I was only…trying-to-protect-you…" He said the last part quickly and the words slurred together, but she still managed to make out what he said and it filled her with a strange sense of happiness, although she couldn't place why.

"Protect me? From what?" She whispered, moving the covers off her so that she could scoot closer to him. She could see that he was watching her move and the way his body stiffened as she neared, but she continued to move slowly. He sighed and pulled his eyes away from her.

"Lucy…there's a lot about this place that you don't know and can't imagine the darkness it's tainted with. That includes its master…" He whispered and she took in a sharp breath. This was feeling strangely familiar, like the dream she just had where she was arguing with Rogue. But she couldn't find the words now to say to the man before her. Luckily he didn't seem to need her to say anything as he continued.

"I said all those things to you so that you would stop seeking me out. I knew that you would be disgusted enough that it would finally put a stop to your curiosity. But…but I didn't think I had hurt you so badly that you would want to leave." He said and she thought she heard his voice crack at the last word, but couldn't be sure because he had turned away and was hiding his expression.

"So I'm sorry…I brought you here to explain why I did what I did before and to ask that you not try to go out alone again. I meant what I said in the words. I will protect you until I find your father…" He turned to her then and she was surprised to see a smirk on his face.

"But please don't make that more difficult than it needs to be."

She couldn't help it. She began to laugh and laugh hard. She looked up to see him smiling softly at her and she acted on instinct. She threw her arms around his neck and hugged him.

"Lucy…" He breathed in surprise and moved his hands away from her so he wouldn't touch her, but she didn't pull back right away, needing him to understand as well.

"I'm sorry too. I shouldn't have acted to foolishly." She pulled back to look up at him, but kept her hands on his shoulders. She smiled brightly at him,

"Thank you Natsu. For being there when I needed you."

He took in a sharp breath and moved so quickly she didn't have time to react before being enveloped in his arms and crushed against him. He rested his forehead against her shoulder and she felt a shiver run through him as he pulled her tight against him. She sighed and rested her head against him and took in a deep breath of his smoky scent.

"Don't you ever scare me like that again." She thought she heard him whisper, but it was so low that she wasn't sure she had heard right. She opened her mouth to ask, but the knock at the door interrupted her as Natsu released her and moved to let the person in. Mira came in smiling with a large tray in hand.

"Good to see you awake Lu." She said as she came to stand beside the bed and set the tray down. She sent Lucy a grin,

"This isn't going to become a regular thing is it?" She teased and Lucy blushed, wringing her hands and lowering her gaze.

"I-I'm sorry if I worried you."

"You did, but I forgive you. I'm just glad Natsu saw the signal and was able to bring you home." Mira said and Lucy looked up confused, but never got to ask what the signal was because Mira handed her a hot cup of tea.

"Now drink up. Then we can return you to _your_ bed." She emphasized, shooting Natsu a look and making Lucy blush brighter. She did as she was told and drank the tea quickly, instantly feeling better.

"This is amazing." She whispered and it was Natsu that explained.

"The tea is made with special herbs we grow. They increase the strength of a magic user, replenishing the magic they lost." He said as he moved to Mira's side and helped Lucy up out of bed. She assured them that she was fine, no injuries beyond the scratches on her arms from hitting the tree. Both didn't look so sure and urged her to let Wendy check in the morning. Lucy finally agreed and followed Mira out of the room. She stopped at the door and turned back to see Natsu watching her from his spot by the bed.

She bit her lip and looked out in the hall at Mira, who was looking back at the blonde. Lucy held up a finger to signal she would be back and walked back to Natsu. He watched her with a raised brow, his arms crossed over his chest. She stopped directly in front of him and took a deep breath for added courage. She felt so much lighter knowing that he hadn't meant anything he said before. That meant there was a chance she could uncover his true feelings, but only if he was willing to open up. So she had come up with a plan.

"There's something else I wanted to say." She said slowly and his brow rose higher, the only indication that he was listening. She clasped her hands behind her back and gave him a small smile.

"I promise that I won't try to leave again, but in return I want a promise from you." She said and waited while he stood there unflinching. She started to worry that he would ignore her when he finally spoke.

"What is it?"

She leaned up on her toes so that she could whisper in his ear, not wanting Mira to hear. No doubt the maid was listening in, which she was.

"No more hiding. If you want me to stay here then prove it. I want to be friends with all of you and that includes the master of this castle. No matter his dark secrets." She whispered and then immediately pulled back and turned around, walking out of the room without another glance behind her. She was smiling brightly though when she entered the hall and walked past Mira who jumped when the blonde came out unexpectedly.

"What did you say?" She instantly asked the blonde who winked and held her finger up to her lips.

"That's between me and my savior tonight."

Mira pouted and followed the blonde, her hands held out in a pleading motion.

"That's no fair Lucy! Don't keep something like this from me. Besides, I helped save you tonight." She continued to beg, making Lucy laugh. Neither noticed the man leaning against the frame to his chambers watching the retreating pair. A smirk on his face.

"Someone should really warn her about challenging a dragon." He chuckled.

* * *

 **Okay everyone! There it is! I was actually going to make it longer, but decided to split it into the next chapter. So that one may be long as well, we shall have to see. I hope that this was worth the wait and I'm sorry about that. But things happen and writer's block is an inevitable illness we must all catch eventually. To make it up though I will NOT be taking my usual vacation next month as I had plenty of time to rest. But there may come a point where I need to take another short break. However, until then, be assured that I will be writing every day to get these long chapters out for my lovely readers. So be sure to leave a review and let me know what you think. I hate to beg, but if I don't get a lot of review I worry that I messed up somewhere. Your words mean a lot to me and help me decide what I'm doing right and what I'm doing wrong. Forgive any mistakes within the chapter, I tried to catch them all, but I always miss a few. So until next time, stay awesome my lovelies!**


	10. Chapter 9: Push and Pull

**Hello everyone! I'm back once more with a new chapter. I'm sorry for the wait, but with the holidays my store got super busy. Also with the colder weather I get sick every year at this time and it slows me down in many things. I hope you like where I plan to go with this story as there is still more drama to come. Please enjoy and let me know what you think by leaving a review. Seriously guys I rely on your feedback a lot and truly appreciate it when you tell me what you think, even if I can't thank you directly through PM. Also I'll be putting the chapter after this on hold for the holiday. I wanted to finish this one, but I won't be starting the next one until after December is over. I will instead be writing holiday one-shots in 'Everyday is a Fairy Tale.'**

 ***All characters are owned by the amazing Hiro Mashima***

* * *

Lucy looked out her window at the snow that fell in gentle swirls. The storm Wendy had predicted hit them a month after her almost-leaving. It had rained for several weeks before the temperature dropped further and the snow first began to fall. She looked out over the snowy field and eventually was able to make him out. Natsu was making another trip to the barn where the firewood was stored. She watched as he disappeared inside and after a few minutes he started to make his way back.

There had been so many changes within the man. After their conversation that day, Natsu had ceased to hide from her. True, he still kept to himself for several hours, but if the two crossed paths he didn't ignore her. Instead he would ask her how she was feeling or offer to help her with whatever she was doing. He treated her more like a guest still, but it was an improvement on how he used to act. But her greedy heart wanted more. She wanted him to joke and laugh with her as he did with the others. For some reason though he still held a part of himself away from her.

She sighed and turned away from the window. She left her room and walked down the hall towards the library. She smiled when she saw her favorite person stacking books already.

"Good morning Levy-chan." Lucy greeted and Levy turned to smile at her, waving in response. Lucy came over and looked at the stack the bluenette had accumulated. There were many in different languages and Lucy frowned as she looked at her friend's determined face.

"Levy, I told you not to worry about researching my magic. I don't want you to burn yourself out." She scolded and the woman laughed, waving her hand through the air dismissively.

"And I told you that I want to do this. Besides, not all of these are for me. Natsu asked that I find a few of these for him."

"Why would he need to ask you to get them?" Lucy asked and a deep chuckle made her stiffen as she turned to see said man walking in. He had left his cloak behind and his hair was still slightly matted from the melted snow, but the rest of him was perfect as usual. He nodded at Lucy in greeting before smiling at Levy.

"Because this may be my family's library, but this woman may as well have been born here. She has an unnatural talent for locating every book in my collection. Something that even I can't do." He said and Levy rolled her eyes and crossed her arms, giving him a stern look.

"If you would only follow the system I proposed instead of putting the books where they fit or leaving them lying around, it would be easier to organize." She said and Natsu chuckled again, the sound made Lucy's cheeks blush. She still wasn't used to hearing him laugh and she found that she liked the sound a lot. She watched as Levy separated three books and pushed them towards the man. Lucy looked at the cover of the first and tilted her head in confusion. It was in a language she didn't recognize, but that was nothing new here. The thing that caught her interest was there was an etching of a dragon and flames on the cover.

"What's in this book?" She asked casually, but noticed that Natsu stiffened visibly. His hands tightened on the bindings and he glanced at her briefly. Then he lifted the volumes and turned from them,

"I'll be in the Northern Study if anyone needs me. Good day ladies." He said and left the library without another glance. Lucy frowned after him and crossed her arms, slightly annoyed at his rudeness. Levy's giggling brought her attention away from the empty door and back to the other woman.

"I think you actually embarrassed him. I've never seen Natsu blush before." She laughed and Lucy's eyes widened.

"I didn't see-"

"That's because he turned his back to you as he left, hiding the pink tint. I'll be sure to tell Gajeel about this." She laughed and Lucy frowned, wondering what would cause the dark man to react to such a simple question. Then Levy's words sank in and she grinned brightly at the girl. Lucy linked her arm with the petite woman's and wiggled her brows teasingly.

"Gajeel? Tell me Levy-chan, have you two gotten closer?"

Levy jumped, realizing her slip and blushed brightly while trying to pull away from the blonde. Lucy laughed and hugged her friend tightly, keeping her trapped.

"Oh Levy I'm so happy for you!"

"Nothing happened! You're imagining things Lu! I swear that nothing-"

"So the little scene I witnessed in here didn't happen?" Lucy cut her off and watched as Levy's eyes widened and her face turned rose red. Levy groaned and covered her face with her hands. Lucy giggled and turned to woman to face her.

"I'm so happy for you and Gajeel. I know that you'll be happy with him. It's about time he did something." She said and Levy peeked through her fingers, her face still red. Lucy giggled and patted her friend's shoulder.

"Don't be so embarrassed Levy. I can keep a secret." She winked, but Levy only groaned again, lowering her head. Then the woman lifted her gaze and a smirk spread across her face. She grinned up at Lucy, a mischievous look in her hazel eyes.

"What about you?" She whispered and Lucy frowned. At her confused look Levy giggled and pointed after the man that had just left them.

"What's going on between you and Natsu?"

"What!? N-Nothing!"

"You stuttered." Levy pointed out with a giggle and now Lucy's cheeks were bright red. She turned away from Levy and crossed her arms.

"Now you're imagining things. There is nothing between me and that man."

"Mmhmm~"

"What's that sound?" Lucy asked and looked over to her friend that was back to organizing the books on the table. She looked up at Lucy, a bright smile still on her face.

"Deny all you want, but I recognize that look. You're attracted to him, don't deny it." She teased and Lucy fumed, huffing and turning away to hide her blush. But the words of denial refused to go past her lips. She couldn't bring herself to lie about her dark feelings for the man. She just wished that she could better control her reactions to him.

"Don't worry Lulu. He must feel the same." Levy observed as she opened the first book in front of her and put on her spectacles. Lucy turned around to gap at the woman. She started to deny that statement when Levy shot her a smug look.

"Didn't you hear Natsu? I know what every book in this library is. Even the ones I can't read myself." She said and Lucy frowned as Levy returned to her own reading, pulling a piece of parchment and a quill towards her. Lucy walked over and sank into the chair across from the woman. She stared at Levy's bent head,

"So…what did he…"

"He took three books on dragon mates." Levy said without lifting her head from the novel in front of her. Lucy's eyes widened and her heart almost leapt out of her chest with how hard it skipped. Natsu was…researching…mating!?

* * *

"Dammit!" Natsu cursed as he slammed the cover closed on the third volume. He pinched the bridge of his nose and growled. These damn things were getting him nowhere. He wasn't any closer to figuring out the secret for identifying one's mate or even telling the difference between a possible match and the true one. The scripts just weren't old enough to go into detail. All they told him were warnings of what could happen if the wrong mate was marked. Well that was information he already knew first-hand.

He growled again and stood from the chair he had been hunched over for the last few hours and stretched. He didn't know where else to look. These were the last of the scripts he hadn't looked through and they were just more dead-ends. He wasn't sure what else he could do to find the answers he needed. He cursed again and kicked the desk in his frustration. He sighed and ran his fingers through his hair as he thought of what to do.

Since his encounter with Lucy in his chambers his desires for her had increased. Worse was that her open challenge prevented him from completely avoiding her. She had told him to stop hiding, which is what he now did, but it came with a price. His restraint was being tested further than before. The few times he had been around her all he could focus on was her scent and how it drove him crazy. He knew that the longer he was in her presence the harder it would be to hold back. The smart thing would be to continue to hide and avoid her, but his damn dragon's pride wouldn't allow him to back down. So he continued to suffer and torment himself with her presence.

It didn't help that by letting her sleep in his bed, even for those few hours, had imprinted her scent onto his sheets. Now at night it was almost as if she were next to him. It had grown to the point that his need was boiling over. Even relieving himself had done nothing more than make him yearn for the real thing. The desire never went away completely and all he had to do was inhale for it to sink its claws into him again. He groaned as his thoughts turned feral and images of the blonde flashed through his mind.

His dreams had only intensified as each night passed and he knew it would only get worse. She was pressing him into a corner and he worried what would happen when the dragon couldn't be held back any longer. He made sure to still keep some distance between them, but even that was becoming harder to maintain. Seeing her each night at dinner and the way she openly laughed with everyone else but him increased his jealousy. Especially when she got near that bastard Grey. Their relationship didn't settle well with him and it took vast amounts of strength not to physically separate the two. Although he had subtly done so on occasion by picking a fight with the man.

In his research though, Natsu had only been able to come to one conclusion about Lucy and it was one he already knew. She was definitely a potential mate, his desire for her and his instinctual need to protect her meant that his primal side felt a connection to her. There was a chance that if he gave in and marked her nothing would happen and he would have finally found his other half. But there was still that slim chance that he was wrong and it was only because she was the first female to attract his attention. He was bordering insanity at the moment, needing some concrete information that would help him with this mystery.

He growled and began to pace around the study. He had searched through every book he could think of though and had even asked Levy to help locate more. And yet, every volume had turned up with nothing. True he had garnered some new information, but most were mere speculations and not actual facts. He already recognized his reactions to her, but that was normal attraction and not something life-binding. He looked over to the portrait hanging over the fireplace and frowned. The man glaring back seemed to be speaking his disappointment without having to say a word.

"I will not make the same mistake as you old man. I won't destroy an innocent life because I can't control my urges. You knew about the consequences and yet you did it anyways. Now look at where you are…still…I wish you had told me what you knew before you left." He sighed and turned away from his father's painting and slumped back into his seat, rubbing his tired eyes. He looked at the oldest volume and pulled it towards him again, hoping that maybe he had missed something. As he flipped through the pages he sighed,

"Is there really no way of knowing for sure except to find a potential mate and mark them? If they were able to figure out why some pairings fell apart then why couldn't they find a way to prevent it?" He growled and slammed his fist on the desk, rattling the wood.

"I will not have her blood on my hands dammit!" He shouted to the empty room as he glared at the words that taunted him with their hidden secrets. He growled and hissed,

"I will find the answers that my father couldn't."

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

After several bad storms the snow stopped falling and Lucy decided to step outside for some much-needed fresh air. She walked through the white garden, wrapped in a wool cloak that she had borrowed from Erza. Her cloak was too thin to offer any extra warmth along with the wool dress Mira had given her. She wondered where the woman found the time to make new dresses along with everything else she seemed to handle.

Lucy took in a deep breath of the crisp air and sighed, her warm breath fogging in front of her face. She looked up at the grey sky and pulled back her hood so that the chilled wind could flow through her blonde locks. Her hair was growing longer, but she thought it looked more like how her mother's used to. She sighed again and continued her walk along the path set through the garden. Her boots crunched the snow beneath them and it was actually a calming sound.

She had a lot on her mind lately, mostly about two prominent subjects. One was her father, with the first storm Gajeel had told her that it would be harder to track any scents now. The snow would have covered any trail that might have been there. He had looked uncomfortable telling her and had awkwardly rubbed her back as she cried softly at the news. She was grateful though that he hadn't tried to hide the truth from her. Now she knew that there was a high chance she wouldn't see her father again, but so long as he was safe somewhere she could live contently.

However, this new information did pose a new question in her mind. What was she supposed to do now? She had never thought past finding her father again, she hadn't allowed herself to think about what would happen if they didn't. The others were being supportive, but she couldn't bring herself to openly ask them about her staying here. Maybe because she was afraid that they wouldn't allow her to stay permanently? It was a strange fear as she had always thought she planned on leaving. Yet she now recognized that she had grown comfortable here with this small family.

During the months she had been here she had developed a secret desire to become one of them permanently, to become a real part of the family and not an intruder. But could something like that even happen? Did she really belong here with the others or would she have to eventually bring up the subject of leaving? As she thought more about it, the more likely it seemed that she would just become one of them. Wasn't this how Mira said all the others ended up staying? But then again…none of them had any family anywhere else to go to. She did. Things had become more complicated within herself. She wanted too many different things and she wasn't sure which one was the right choice. Especially when it came to choosing between her father and…

"There you are, Mira's worried that you'll catch a cold if you stay out here too long."

Lucy turned and smiled at Grey as he trudged to her side. She looked over his attire and raised her brow at his lack of layers. He was in his usual white tunic-untied of course, black trousers and boots. She pointed to his own clothing,

"You're one to talk though." She said and he shrugged with a grin.

"Ice magic remember. I don't feel the cold like the rest of you." He said and Lucy rolled her eyes, but also blushed at the obvious fact. She wrapped her cloak tighter around herself as the wind brushed past. Grey noticed and walked closer to her, he stared at her for a few minutes before reaching past her, his knuckles brushed against her cheek lightly as he did. Her cheeks heated up more as he pulled his hand back, dragging the hood of her cloak back over her head. He grinned down at her and whispered,

"There. Can't have you getting sick."

"Because Mira would have your ass?" She giggled and he chuckled, but she noticed that his eyes had darkened during their conversation. He reached up and brushed the back of his fingers along her cheek again, making her catch her breath.

"Because that would mean I wouldn't get to see you as much." He whispered and Lucy's eyes widened. She didn't know what to do, her body was frozen as she watched Grey lean closer to her, his hand cupping her cheek now. She wanted to push him away, but her mind and body had lost their connection. She shut her eyes tight in hopes that this was just a crazy dream.

"Hey!" Grey's shout caused her to open her eyes again. He had been pulled away from her and was now being dragged back towards the castle by Gajeel. He struggled as the large man dragged him behind him in the snow by his collar. Lucy couldn't help her giggle at the picture, but their words carried in the wind to her and made her freeze again.

"What the hell do you think you're doing metal-head!?"

"Saving your ass, whether you like it or not. The last thing you want to do is piss flame-boy off by touching what's his."

Gajeel's words were fading, but she had still been able to hear them well enough. She felt her heart start up again at twice its normal pace. Gajeel had pulled Grey away from her because he knew it would upset Natsu? Did that mean that the man knew something she didn't? It made her think back to what Levy had revealed in the library about Natsu's research. Lucy frowned as even more questions swirled in her head and she slapped her cheeks to snap herself out of it. She sighed and turned to continue her walk and gasped.

Standing off to the side of the path, not ten feet from where she was, was Natsu. He had his hands in the pockets of his coat and his body may look relaxed to someone who didn't know him, but she knew better. The snow at his feet had melted to reveal the earth beneath it. His sharp eyes were narrowed and by the way his cheeks tightened she could tell that he was clenching his jaw. How long had he been standing there? Had he witnessed what almost happened?

Lucy continued to meet his eyes, not knowing what she should do now. Explaining herself seemed foolish as there was nothing to explain and she owed this man nothing. Yet she still felt an unreasonable guilt weigh inside her as he stared at her. She swallowed and opened her mouth to speak, but he turned suddenly and walked away from her. She watched as he headed towards the back of the castle, opposite to where Grey and Gajeel had gone. She couldn't tear her eyes away from him as he grew smaller. The snow surrounding him melted the minute he passed.

He was heating the area around him and she knew from past experience that meant he was angry. The only other time she had seen this was when he had to fight off the Sabre that attacked her. She sighed, closing her eyes, the breeze ruffling her cloak. Why was this so difficult to figure out? What was it she wanted exactly when it came to that man? If she wanted to be with him why had she almost allowed Grey to kiss her? She opened her eyes and looked to where he had gone, swearing that she saw him turn back to look at her before disappearing completely within the castle walls. She sighed,

"Why does the universe hate me?"

* * *

Natsu came into the dining hall and instantly his eyes sought out the woman that was determined to kill him. She had her back to him, talking to Wendy about something. He allowed his eyes to take her in before she noticed that he was there. The grey dress she wore for the winter took nothing away from her physical appeal. He could still make out the curves of her body and see the curve of her neck as she tilted her head to the side, her golden threads sliding along her back. He growled low and forced his eyes away from her. He caught Mira's blue eyes watching him, a knowing look reflected in their depths. He snorted and turned away from her as well, moving to his seat at the head of the table.

He watched as Lucy moved to help Mira bring in their dinner of roasted rabbit, a personal favorite of his on normal days. But knowing that this particular meal had been brought in by that icy bastard left a sour taste in his mouth. He shot a glance at the prick as he sat next to Lucy, something he did every night that was quickly irritating Natsu. The male continued to glance at his side, down at Lucy who was being quieter than usual. Unfortunately all the males knew why.

He flashed back to what he had witnessed in his garden and felt the air around him heat as the anger instantly returned. He had gone out to clear his own head, not make it worse. But seeing the other male leaning towards Lucy and her not pushing him away had cut deeply. He had been seconds away from killing the man when Gajeel had appeared and pulled Grey away. The icicle may not realize that he now owed his life to the metal dragon.

It was as he met her shocked gaze that he realized just how deep his jealousy really ran. He wouldn't have thought twice about attacking Grey and that actually frightened him. He was usually had more control over the beast within him, but today had shown him that he had no control at all when it came to Lucy. He watched her as she quietly ate her dinner and continued to smile at everyone, then her eyes met his. He watched as the brown orbs turned to a darker, chocolate color. The look made something inside him purr and he raised a brow at her.

She instantly turned her gaze away a small blush on her cheeks. Grey noticed the exchange and he looked towards Natsu. The minute to two males made eye-contact there was an undercurrent of electricity. Both their eyes hardened with open hostility. Natsu barred his teeth slightly, refusing to back down in the stand-off. Grey averted his gaze finally, knowing that continuing to challenge the other man wasn't wise. Natsu snorted and brought his attention back to his meal, blocking out the conversation around him.

He had to find a way to gain control back, especially since his research had turned up with no results. He sighed and pushed himself out of his seat, fully prepared to bid everyone goodnight. He looked up to do so and caught Lucy's eyes again. She was trying to hide that she was glancing his way, but he could tell that she was very aware of him. It gave him pause long enough for Mira to speak, shaking him out of his frozen state.

"You aren't joining us Natsu?"

"No." He said and gave her a slight nod as thanks before turning his back on them. He had almost made it to the doorway when that damn, grating voice made him stop.

"Oh well. We can have fun without the stiff anyways, right Lucy?" Grey grinned as he leaned closer to Lucy. Gajeel shook his head and looked over to see Natsu's hands were held so tight in fists that they were shaking slightly. Still the ice mage continued to push the fire dragon.

"What do you say I show you the small ballroom this castle has hidden and we have Wendy play something beautiful for us to dance to once more?"

"Well I don't-" Lucy began to say not liking the way Grey was acting. She was interrupted however by a deep voice that had moved back into the hall.

"On second thought. That actually sounds relaxing. I think I will join you." Natsu said, openly glaring down at Grey. The others forced their faces to not show that much shock, but most failed miserably. Only Gajeel seemed to not be all that surprised that Natsu had chosen to rejoin them. He shook his head and rose from the table, moving to the back of Levy's chair and pulling it out for her.

"If Salamander is going to join I'll never hear the end of it if I don't." He grumbled and Levy giggled. Lucy smiled at the large man,

"Of course Gajeel. That's the _only_ reason you're joining us." She teased and he shot her a 'drop-dead' look that only made her laugh harder. She waited as Grey pulled out her own chair for her, noticing that his fingers made contact with her shoulder. She frowned slightly, but not enough that the others would notice. Why was he acting this way? Sure they had had that little encounter in the garden, but she had been sure that he was only teasing her. Now however…she would have to get him alone and speak with him later.

"Well it seems that tonight's activity has been decided." Mira laughed as Natsu came over and pulled out her and Wendy's chairs at the same time. His eyes however were following Grey and Lucy, making sure the other man didn't get _too_ close. All of this was not lost on Mira who tried to hide her smirk at the man's obvious discomfort. The group made their way to the ballroom Grey had spoken of.

Levy caught up and linked her arm with Lucy's, subtly pulling her from Grey's side. Natsu heard Gajeel's soft 'good girl' and snorted. The iron dragon knew that the icy male was pushing the wrong enemy by going after Lucy.

"Lu-chan! I can't wait to see your reaction to the ballroom! It's going to take your breath away."

"How come no one's mentioned it before now? I don't think I've even helped Mira clean it before." Lucy asked and Erza linked her arm with Lucy's other side.

"We don't go in here except once a year during winter. We have a large celebration. Levy and I started it as a reminiscent of something out village used to do." She said with a slight sad spark in her eyes. Lucy looked between the two sisters and felt her heart go out to them. In one night they had truly lost everything they had ever known. The three of them had so much in common, but Lucy's situation was nowhere near as tragic as theirs.

"The ballroom was used all the time when the old master was still here." Mira cut in and they turned to look back at the woman. Mira gave a soft smile and looked up at the man by her side.

"We did something similar during the Winter Solstice. There was music and dancing, and gifts were handed out. Remember Natsu?" She whispered and Natsu gave her a rare smile and nodded. He did remember the times in his life when things were simpler. When all he had to worry about was how to sneak past Mira and steal the sweet cakes. He looked up and noticed that Lucy was looking back at him with a sympathetic glaze in her chocolate orbs.

He looked away first, not wanting pity from anyone. He was internally telling himself that this was a bad idea to be so close to the woman, but his instincts refused to leave her alone with the other male. He growled low, but not low enough that Mira didn't catch it. She looked up at him with a small amount of worry in her gaze.

Finally they reached the two large, oak doors that led to the ballroom. Natsu moved forward with several long strides to the front of the parade. He placed both hands on the doors and pushed them inward to grant them access to the golden room. He walked in and used his magic to light the hundreds of candles that lined the room and the large, crystal chandelier at the ceiling. Then he turned so he wouldn't miss her reaction.

Lucy came into the ballroom and her eyes widened in shock, sparkling with the fire's glow. She gasped and her inquisitive gaze swept through every detail. Natsu didn't normally think too much about the appearance of his home, but in that moment he felt pride swell in his chest as Lucy stared in awe. The whole room was gold with marble flooring and a large canvas painting on the ceiling of fire and dragons. The symbol of his family line. It had always been _her_ favorite room too…Some of his good cheer disappeared when thoughts of his mother crossed his mind. Luckily the dark thoughts didn't linger as her melodic voice broke through and brought him back.

"This has to be the most beautiful thing I've ever seen." Lucy breathed walking past him as she moved further into the ballroom. Natsu smirked, her obvious happiness seeping into his body and transferring some to him. He reached out and grabbed her elbow. She jumped slightly and turned to look up at him, that blush returning to her cheeks. But when she saw him smiling, her own lips turned up into a small smile.

"Come, let me show you what used to be the best part." He said and she nodded, following him easily. He kept his hand at her elbow, wanting to maintain contact with her for as long as she would permit. He told himself that the gesture was innocent, but knew there was no point in trying to justify his need to touch her. He took her to the far right where a large red curtain sectioned off the area from the rest of the ballroom. He reluctantly released his hold on her and grabbed the velvet fabric, pulling it to the side to reveal the instruments that lay neglected.

"Just as Mira said, there used to be music to accompany the dancers. But these things have not been used in years."

"It's sad…" Lucy said and he turned to look at her again. She ran her hand along the curved edge of the harp before looking back at him. He couldn't read the look in her eyes, but could see that she was trying to figure something out. He held her stare and when she blinked he swore he saw a spark flash in her eyes. She turned to the others with a large smile.

"Well, we can't dance without music." She said and Natsu frowned.

"There is another grand piano that Wendy may play on." He said, but Lucy shook her head and pointed her finger at him with a strangely giddy look on her face.

"We can't have that. Wendy should be able to dance as well. Just leave everything to me." She laughed and the sound shot straight through his heart, speeding it instantly. So he stood to the side and watched as she took in a deep breath and lifted her hand gently into the air. Everyone watched in fascination as a familiar golden light began to surround several of the instruments. Natsu's eyes widened as they lifted into the air and his eyes moved to the woman controlling them. Lucy's eyes were closed, but there was no signs of exertion in her features. Still he made a note to watch her throughout the night to make sure she didn't push herself.

When the first streams of music filled the empty room the others cheered and Lucy exhaled, opening her eyes. She turned and smiled at the group, waiting as Erza came over and gave her pupil a tight hug.

"Well done Lucy! I knew you could control more than one object if you focused hard enough. Are you alright though? No dizziness?" She asked and pulled away to examine Lucy closely. The blonde laughed and shook her head.

"I'm fine. It's a good thing you taught me how to multitask with my magic and moving around. I'll be able to enjoy the music along with everyone else. But I may have to take a break at some point." She said with a soft laugh and Mira came to her side patting her shoulder.

"Don't push too hard. Just let us know when you need to relax." She said and Wendy hopped over next.

"Yeah, then I can take over and play something while you rest." The young girl said and Lucy giggled and nodded. She focused on the music and a gentle melody drifted around them. She felt a tap on her shoulder and turned, surprised to see Gajeel holding out his hand to her with a grin on his face. She laughed and accepted his hand, allowing him to spin her onto the dancefloor, surprised that the larger man could move with such fluidity.

"You dance better than I would have expected Gajeel." She said and he snorted.

"What's that supposed to mean?" He growled and she laughed, knowing that he wasn't the least bit intimidating. She winked at him and lowered her voice.

"I'm surprised you didn't go straight for Levy."

"Shut it blondie…What about you?"

"What about me?" She asked with a giggle, but her smile fell when she read the seriousness in the man's eyes.

"What did I stumble upon out in the garden?" He said with a raised brow and her cheeks flushed. She lowered her eyes, glancing briefly at Grey who was dancing with Wendy. She frowned and returned her attention to the man in front of her.

"In all honesty Gajeel…I'm not even sure what happened. It's…very confusing…" She whispered and Gajeel grunted in response.

"The boy doesn't know what he's testing by purposely taunting Natsu. I felt it was my responsibility to warn you…" He trailed off and looked to the side, forcing Lucy to follow his line of vision to see Natsu dancing with a laughing Levy. For a brief moment she felt a pang of jealousy at the way Natsu was smiling at her, but then reminded herself that Levy only had eyes for the larger man with her.

"Natsu is not one to back down from an open challenge. If Grey keeps pushing the issue it will force the dragon to take over." Gajeel warned and Lucy looked up at the man to see him staring down at her with his crimson eyes.

"W-What do you mean…take over?" She whispered and Gajeel frowned further.

"Slayers are in a constant battle with their other halves…Natsu may be strong-willed, but even he can't last forever." He said cryptically, leaving Lucy just as confused as she was before. She sighed and looked over to the fire dragon and swore she saw his eyes glance her way as well.

"What happens when the 'other half' takes over?" She asked.

"Let's hope you don't reach that point." He mumbled and they continued to dance in silence. Lucy had even more on her mind now, but one thing was clear. She had to speak with Grey about what he was doing. She cared for the man, but not in the way he may be thinking. Although she didn't want to hurt him, she'd rather do that than see him get seriously hurt.

Gajeel spun her suddenly, catching her off guard when he released her hand. She thought for sure she would fall to the floor, but instead felt familiar arms wrap around her waist. She was pulled up against him as he took her free hand and spun her away from the other man. Lucy looked up into Natsu's dark eyes and felt her cheeks heat up further at the intention in his onyx orbs.

"I th-thought you said you can't dance?" She stuttered, blushing like an idiot.

"I said I don't, not that I can't." He said with a slight shrug. Not knowing how to respond she looked over to see Levy now in Gajeel's arms and couldn't help the smile that crossed her face.

"Those two are hopeless for each other." She said and was surprised when Natsu chuckled in response. She looked up to see him smiling down at her, flashing those sharp fangs. For some reason the sight made heat pool in her center and she blushed brighter at the dark thoughts crossing her mind involving those fangs. Her dreams certainly didn't help her imagination.

"I have to agree completely. But Gajeel is not a patient man, so I predict there will be a development between them soon. At least if he's a real man."

"I heard that fire-shit! Why don't you take your own advice?" Gajeel shouted at them and the pair laughed. Lucy looked up at him and admired the way his laughter made him seem younger. Maybe if circumstances had been different, he would be like this all the time and even more handsome. Although, she had to admit that she enjoyed his darker side as well. After all…it was the side she experienced every night since coming here.

"You should laugh more." She whispered and then clamped her mouth closed in horror. She hadn't meant to say that out loud and felt like a fool. But she was surprised to hear another soft chuckle and looked up to see his gaze had softened and he had a ghost of a smile on his face.

"I've been told that many times…but it wasn't until recently that I've even found a reason to." He whispered and her eyes widened at the implication. She lowered her gaze and bit her lip to hide the grin that was trying to force its way through. She felt the hand at her lower back press her closer and it forced her to look up again. His gaze had sharpened and he whispered,

"No hiding…isn't that what we agreed on?" He said and she frowned. She reminded herself of Gajeel's warning about pushing Natsu, but couldn't help the retort that slid off her tongue.

"You're still hiding anyways…Why can't I?" She bit out and his eyes narrowed dangerously, the hand at her back pressing harder.

"What makes you say that I'm still hiding?" He hissed and she ignored the warning.

"Because you are still nothing but a shadow that slips away as soon as I turn to look." She said and watched as his eyes darkened further and he flashed his fangs again, but not in a grin this time, but a growl.

"Maybe some shadows are meant to stay that way." He asked.

"Only when they belong to cowards." She bit as she narrowed her own eyes and pushed away from him. She had the intention of walking away without another word, but his hand shot out and caught her wrist. He pulled her back to him and pinned her flush against him, his eyes were blazing and she couldn't help the nervous swallow.

"I'm no coward little girl. Maybe you should just learn to read warnings better. Then you wouldn't land into trouble all the time." He said pulling her with him in tight swirls. Her anger flared at his biting insult and what she didn't realize was it was affecting her magic controlling the music. The others had taken notice to the change in tempo and stopped dancing to look towards the pair. Now only violins filled the air in an angry yet sultry pace that set the perfect mood for the two that it was centered around. Natsu guided her through tight, swift moves that she never would have been able to maneuver on her own.

"You have no right to lecture me." She hissed and Natsu grinned as he suddenly dipped her, making her gasp.

"Really? And who was it that had to come after you in the woods?" He asked and her eyes flashed in anger, not realizing that it was only tempting the dragon more. He lifted her upright again and leaned back as her other hand tried to strike him. He caught it and forced her to turn, her arms crossed over her middle as she was pulled back against him again. Her backside fit against him and it made her shiver involuntarily. He leaned in and whispered against her neck,

"Remember who you're dealing with…I can still make you feel things that you can't fight." He growled and she gasped as his warm breath caressed her skin. He spun her back to face him, resuming their previous position and moving her across the marbled floor once more. Lucy felt her heart racing as she glared at the man.

"How do you know that I feel anything anymore? Maybe I've moved on. What is my heart races for someone else?" She challenged and instantly regretted it as Natsu's eyes hardened and briefly shot to where Grey was standing. When they returned they looked like they were on fire and Lucy felt the air around them begin to heat. She frowned again, maybe she should learn to read warnings better…

He slowly pulled her against him. She swallowed and her eyes as she heard a soft growl escape his throat. He released her hand to place his along her back, sliding up until it tangled in her hair. She gasped as he dipped her back, bending her low over his arm while keeping her from hitting the ground. Her fingers instinctively dug into his arms and her heart felt like it would explode in anticipation. He brought his lips within a breaths of hers and she shivered, her eyes closing on reflex as she waited for the heat he would bring her. But what she got was his triumphant chuckle, similar to the one he gave her in his chambers before. Her eyes shot open to see him grinning at her.

"If that were true sweetheart…you wouldn't shiver in my arms still." He whispered and straightened up, bringing her with him. He waited until she was steady on her feet and then released his hold on her. He bowed to her then and said,

"Thank you for the interesting dance." Before turning and heading for the exit. He nodded at Mira as he passed and made sure to send Grey a glare, sending a clear message to the other male. When he had disappeared all eyes turned towards Lucy and she blushed, clasping her hands over her chest. Not liking the uncomfortable silence that now filled the ballroom. Luckily it was Levy that came to her rescue. She stretched and sighed,

"You know. Natsu may have the right idea. I'm feeling pretty tired too. Why don't we all turn in early?" She asked and walked over to Lucy, wrapping her arm around the blonde's shoulder.

"Besides, I'm sure Lu-Lu is tired after using her magic to provide us with such beautiful melodies." She said and began to walk her friend out of the ballroom, the pair said their goodnights and made their way back through the castle together.

"Thank you Levy…" She whispered and the bluenette nodded before giving her friend a sympathetic glance.

"I understand. Sometimes they can be such a handful. But what in heavens did you say to set Natsu off like that?" Levy asked and Lucy looked away with a humorless laugh.

"I told him that I don't feel anything when he's near me." She mumbled and waited. Of all the reactions to expect she was not anticipating Levy stopping and doubling over in laughter, holding her stomach as she continued to laugh. Lucy crossed her arms over her chest and frowned.

"It's not that funny Levy."

"You're so wrong about that Lu-chan! I didn't know Natsu was the jealous type!" She took a deep breath and launched herself at Lucy, wrapping the woman in a tight hug.

"I'm so happy you came to us Lu…not only have you been the best friend I could ask for, but you've managed the impossible."

"What's that?" Lucy chuckled, returning her friend's hug. Levy pulled away and held Lucy by her shoulders.

"You've managed to rattle the fire dragon's cage!" She laughed and Lucy groaned as the two continued to their rooms. She sighed and looked up at the ceiling in thought. When they reached Levy's room first Lucy gave her friend a grin and whispered.

"According to your future husband that's not a good thing. Night Levs." She said and walked down the hall, laughing as Levy's shouts followed her.

"What did he say? And he's not my future husband! Lu-chan! Oh!"

* * *

Lucy tossed further in her bed, but found sleep to be impossible. She sighed and sat up, rubbing her eyes and groaning in frustration. No matter what she tried there was no way she could sleep now. She had too much running through her mind for it to settle down for sleep. Everything that had happened today with Grey was one thing, but she also had Gajeel's words on repeat. It was obvious that the iron dragon was right in his warning considering the way Natsu reacted to her declaration. It hadn't been a good idea on her part to test him like that, but he had backed her into a corner and she had lashed out on instinct. Even if she hadn't meant any of it…he didn't need to prove that she still felt uncontrollable heat when he touched her, she was _very_ aware of the fact.

Still, she couldn't help but call him out on how he still hid from her most of the time. She may _see_ him more, but he was just as elusive as the shadows she compared him to. Lucy sighed and pushed off the covers as she slid out of bed. She grabbed the robe Erza had given her and wrapped it securely around herself to ward off the cold air. She fanned her hair out so that it fell in cascades down her back and pulled on her slippers.

She left the safety of her room and had to wait for her eyes to adjust to the darkness before she could start making her way down the halls. She had grown used to the layout of the castle now, so she didn't have to worry about being lost like the first night she tried to explore. She decided that, just like that night, a nice novel would help her fall asleep. Something to take her mind off of everything. She made it to the library and frowned as she saw light reflecting under the edge. Who would be in here this late at night? Probably Levy. Only one way to know. She pushed open the door as quietly as she could, but it didn't matter as the occupant of the room could hear the smallest sound.

"I see you've gotten better at your nightly excursions." Natsu said without turning around or looking away from the open book in his hands. Lucy jumped and her hand covered her heart to try to steady its pace. She took in a deep breath and sent the man's back a glare.

"I didn't want to have a repeat of that night thank you." She mumbled and that made him pause as he glanced at her over his shoulder. His raised brow silently questioned the truth of that statement and she blushed. She turned away from him and growled,

"I meant getting lost. Get your head out of your-"

"Did you need something?" He interrupted her and she glared over to see he was absently flipping through pages again. She crossed her arms, irritated that he was being so frustrating at the moment. She was even more irritated with herself and the fact that he looked amazing to her right now. He was missing his cloak and was wearing a black tunic in place of his usual white. She had never seen him in all black and it made her mouth water. The color made his body look even more sculptured than usual and his bright hair stood out in contrast with the darker color.

She blinked when she realized she was still staring and hadn't answered him. She forced her gaze away and walked towards one of the tall shelves. She began to browse through the titles and in as calm a voice as she could manage answered,

"I wanted to find a novel to lose myself in."

He glanced over out of the corner of his eye and watched her as she looked through the different novels. She knew that she wasn't really seeing any of them, too aware of his eyes that were following her motions. She took a deep breath and tried to ignore the sensation as she turned her back to him and moved towards a different shelf. She hummed softly as she scanned the vast variety of this collection. She had never imagined that this many books could exist in one place and yet here it was. She smiled softly as she thought that her mother would have happily spent an eternity here. She had always loved to read too and Lucy still imagined her mother's voice reading to her at times. She felt the familiar pang in her chest, but the feeling had lessened over time.

"Don't move." He whispered and she stiffened, she hadn't even heard him move behind her. She stopped breathing as she glanced to the side and saw his arm reach past her. She couldn't stop her eyes from following the way his muscles flexed as he grabbed a new volume and pulled it back. She breathed again when she felt him take a step back and heard the sound of pages being flipped through. She turned slightly so she could see his profile, watching the way a frown appeared on his forehead and his mouth set in a hard line.

"What are you looking for?" She whispered and expected him to ignore her, but he was quick to respond.

"Answers." He said and tossed the book on a nearby table and moved off to a different shelf before pulling out yet another book. She frowned and watched as he did the same thing and yet again his face contorted in frustration. She walked to the previous book and picked it up and returned it to its home.

"Levy must spend hours replacing all these after he's been here." She mumbled and heard a soft laugh to the side, indicating that he had heard. She felt a small smile tug at her own lips and returned to her own search. The two remained in the library without saying anything else for several minutes before Lucy chanced a glance over to the man again. She had heard growls throughout his search and knew that his research wasn't going well. She pulled out a random novel and moved towards him.

"How long have you been in here?" She asked and he shrugged without turning to her. He tossed yet another book on the table near him and reached for a new one. She rolled her eyes, setting down her own book to pick up the ones he had left on the table and moving to return them to their rightful spots. He looked over at her with an amused look.

"Is it bothering you that much?" He asked and she shot him a stern look, not knowing what that look did to him internally.

"The less work left for poor Levy the better." She said and he chuckled as he closed the book in his hands and held it out for her. She took in and placed it along with the others back on the shelf. He crossed his arms and leaned back against the shelf as he watched her.

"That's a kind gesture, but I'm fairly sure Levy thrives on working in here." He said and Lucy shrugged as she placed the final volume back. She dusted off her hands and turned to face him completely.

"Regardless, it's always nice to be able to take a break. Levy spends too much time in here as it is while researching my magic without you creating more for her to do." She said while placing her hands on her hips. He chuckled again and she frowned.

"What's so amusing?" She asked and he pointed down at her stance.

"You've been spending too much time with Mira. You stand just like her when you start lecturing people." He laughed and she frowned down at the way she was standing before crossing her arms over her chest and snorting.

"Well if somebody didn't need it so often…" She mumbled and he chuckled again as he pushed off the shelf. She watched as he walked closer, his eyes bright with amusement. A look that she hadn't seen on this man before, he seemed to have calmed down since their discussion in the ballroom.

"Be that as it may. You shouldn't start emulating the woman too much. One Mira is more than enough thank you." He teased and reached up to tug on a strand of her hair. She blushed brightly as he continued past and her heart tripled in speed at the friendly gesture. It was the first time he had spoken to her as if she were one of the others. She turned to watch him as he pulled yet another book down and flipped through pages absently. She lifted her hand and placed in over her stomach to calm the fluttering inside.

She wanted to hold onto this moment as long as she could. Afraid that if she left now it would disappear as if it were only a dream. She swallowed and tried to think of something else to say in order to keep him there with her. She internally acknowledged that this was probably exactly what she had been warned about, but ignored the voice warning her off. As she opened her mouth to ask him something obscure, he interrupted her chance with a question of his own.

"Why are you awake at this time anyways?" He asked as he glanced over at her once more. She clasped her hands behind her back and shrugged as casually as she could. She walked closer, looking at the books as a distraction, stopping when she was standing next to him again.

"I couldn't sleep…I figured reading would help." She said and heard him growl in response. She glanced at him and saw him frowning once more. He suddenly sighed and replaced the volume he was holding and turned to her.

"I feel that this is my fault. I shouldn't have acted the way I-"

"No it's fine. And if anyone should apologize it's me. I picked a fight that was not warranted and ruined the good mood…I actually enjoyed our sparing match tonight." She interrupted and smiled up at his shocked face. He blinked and then his face suddenly darkened and her smile fell slightly at the intent look her shot her.

"It seems like you want to forget everything said…but somethings can't be taken back…"He whispered and she gasped as he stepped towards her and forced her back against the bookshelf, his arms lifting to either side of her and trapped her in place. His eyes had darkened as he continued to gaze down at her in silence. She took in a sharp breath and shivered as the smell of smoke and firewood filled her nostrils. All forms of images spread through her mind and she wondered if this was heading where she _hoped_ it was. She really was a fool begging for torture.

"You need to be reminded of something very important…something that I couldn't prove with the others watching." He hissed and her eyes widened as he leaned in closer, his warm breath once more brushing against her soft lips, making her part them. He growled low and she felt an instant reaction to the noise, heat pooling low in her body. One of his hands left the bookshelf and cupped her face, lifting it up so that she was forced to meet his hot stare.

"Despite everything that's been said between us Lucy…you know the truth that can't be denied any longer…You belong to **_me_**." He growled and pressed his lips against hers. Lucy's response was immediate as she softly moaned and reciprocated the kiss. At her easy acceptance Natsu felt his own resistance snap. He growled in the back of his throat and moved his other arm to wrap around her waist and pull her flush against him. Their heated dance had also heated his blood and left him feeling restless. The minute she entered the library he knew she wouldn't be leaving without allowing him another taste of her fire.

The kiss began to heat in passion as neither tried to hold back from the other. They had shared too many other encounters to try and pretend they didn't want this. Despite the soft warning in Lucy's head she lifted her arms and wrapped them around his neck, pulling him closer as his tongue slid along hers. And despite the shouts of protest in Natsu's mind, the other half pushed them back effortlessly as he angled her head back and traced soft kisses along her neck.

He couldn't get enough of her sweet skin that covered that pulsing point. He growled and licked the spot gently, eliciting another soft moan from the woman in his arms. He shut his eyes tight and forced himself to move away from the spot and reclaim her lips. She didn't seem to mind as her nails scratched his scalp, making him shiver at the sensation that raced through his blood. The dragon was very pleased to discover that she wasn't timid in her passion, but matched his fire perfectly.

He recognized the haze entering his mind, it was the same as their first heated kiss in the hallway. But his will to fight was weakening and he felt the chains holding back the beast breaking. Still he pushed his limits, not wanting to lose contact with the delicious treat before him. Against all common sense he left her soft lips and moved back to her neck, licking and nibbling on the sensitive spots that caused her to mewl sweetly. He felt like he was going to explode with the fire racing through him at any minute.

Natsu's hand moved from her face down along her curved body, brushing past her tempting breasts and along the curve of her sculptured hips. He felt her tremble in his arms as he grabbed a handful of her robe and the nightgown underneath. Slowly he lifted more into his hand, inching the fabric up to reveal her long, pale legs. She gasped and he pressed his lips to hers, silencing any words she may have spoken to ruin the moment and break the spell weaving over him.

When he had the fabric to her knee he moved his hand to slide along the exposed flesh. He growled as the soft skin met his callused hands. He used his strength to lift her leg and wrap it over his hip, which also pressed him closer to her more sensitive spot. Lucy moaned, but didn't fight him so he continued in his pursuit and slid his hand up, under the sheer fabric and dug his fingers into the flesh on her thigh, but not hard enough to hurt. She gasped inside his mouth and a sweet whine escaped her throat, pushing the beast further.

Natsu left her lips, his chest heaving as he gazed down at her. When her eyes widened he frowned because he could see a trace of fear mixing with the passionate haze he had filled them with. He leaned closer and she actually flinched back, making him pause further. It was then he saw his reflection in her eyes. His fangs had grown in his passion and his eyes were no longer black, but gold. He took in a sharp breath and instantly released her, stepping back as she fell against the bookshelf for support.

"No…" He growled and dug his fingers into his hair. He had allowed too much freedom and the beast had taken over. His eyes meant that he had been seconds away from sinking his fangs into her neck and cursing her life forever.

 _'_ _But look at her…it's obvious that she wants this as much as you do…'_ It tempted in the back of his mind and he glanced at her again. Her hair was in disarray and her cheeks were flushed brightly from their shared heat. Her lips were full and red from the attention he had given them and her night robe was left untied, offering a generous view of her tender body. He growled and forced his eyes away from her.

"No…I won't let you win…" He hissed and grabbed his chest in an attempt to calm the racing organ that threatened to give out.

 _'_ _You know you can't fight for much longer. Open your eyes and recognize the facts. You wouldn't react to her if she wasn't meant to be yours. You said much the same words yourself! Stop being a fool and claim your_ _ **mate**_ _!'_

"I'm sure that's what my father thought too." He growled and covered his face in shame. He was going down the same path as that old fool. Falling over himself for the first woman to cause a stirring in his blood…but that didn't make her the 'true one'.

"Natsu?" Her soft voice was too close! He whirled around and stumbled back as he looked down to see her standing next to him. She was looking up at him in concern and he hissed as he stepped away from her. She was too close. He could smell everything clearly. Her obvious arousal and the way his scent was mixing with hers from where he had touched her.

"Leave Lucy…" He hissed and turned away from her. Her hand shot out and caught his arm to stop him. He flinched at the contact, the heat from her touch racing through him and threatening to release the beast once more.

"Natsu please…don't turn from this…I…I don't know everything that's going on, but I do know that you feel something…Please I want to understand." She whispered and her grip tightened further. He growled and shook her hold as he stepped away from her. He gave her a hard stare and hissed,

"You don't know what you're really asking for. What it would really mean for _you_ if I gave in to this…" He said, indicating her exposed form. She blushed at the reminder of her undress and pulled the robe closed once more. Natsu watched the motion and growled low again as he turned his back to her.

Lucy balled her fists as she watched him start to walk out, her anger fueled by humiliation as she realized that he had filled her with a heated need that was strange to her. Then he just left her again, leaving her behind to try and make sense of these feelings. Without thinking too much about it she ran after him and called for him to stop.

He ignored her and continued down the hall, lengthening his stride to put distance between them. She followed him all the way towards his chambers when he suddenly stopped, causing her to run into his back. He growled loud enough to alert her to his anger. He glared at her over his shoulder.

"Go back to your room Lucy." He hissed, but she only placed her hands on her hips and glared right back.

"I'm not a servant to be ordered around." She challenged and his eyes narrowed further as he turned to face her further. She crossed her arms and forced herself to hold her ground as he towered over her. He lashed out suddenly and grabbed her upper arms and pulled her to him, his teeth bared.

"Why can't you understand that I don't want to hurt you? Stop pushing this!" He shouted and pushed her away from him as he angrily turned from her. She stood there shocked as he walked the rest of the way to his chambers. She gritted her teeth and felt her whole body shaking as her anger bubbled to the surface.

"Then why won't you leave me alone!?" She shouted and he froze, his back still to her. She felt unwanted tears fill her eye as she closed them tight. Her throat felt swollen with the sudden flood of emotions that railed her. She kept her eyes tightly closed as she continued speaking what had been plaguing her mind for months.

"You constantly tell me to stay away from you and yet it's always _you_ that kisses _me_! You've made it impossible for me to know what's right anymore! I'm supposed to be thinking about finding my father each and every day that we are apart! And yet…and yet…" She sobbed and brought her hands up to cover her face, ashamed that the tears were now leaking from her shut eyes.

"I can't focus on any of that when I'm around you. All I think about is the way you make me feel. The way my body heats at your touch and how I can't control any of it! Then when I finally give in to the feelings you pull away and run, leaving me alone and even more confused. I don't know what I want anymore. I don't know if what I'm supposed to do…" She sobbed, then she lowered her hands and shouted at him.

"Stop making me fall in love with you if you don't want me here!" The words echoed around them and she gasped, her eyes flying open in shock as she realized she had said that out loud. She had never openly admitted that she was falling for the man, even to herself. It made no sense for her to be falling for him when she knew so little about him. But how many times had she read in some novels that the heart wants what it wants without rhyme or reason? She had never put much thought into those stories, but now she was living one of them.

Lucy felt more tears fill her eyes as she looked up to see that Natsu hadn't moved. He was frozen in place with his back still to her and his palm resting on the door of his chambers and his head lowered. She covered her mouth, wishing that she hadn't let the words slip out. The tears spilled down her cheeks and a small hiccup escaped as she turned to flee. She only took one step when a rough hand grabbed her arm and spun her back around.

She didn't have time to react as his hot lips crashed against hers and she was crushed against him. His arms wrapped around her waist, his hands spread across her back as he held her against him. His mouth's movements quickly set her heart racing and enticed her to respond. She reached up and tangled her fingers in his pink locks, tugging gently at the soft spikes. Natsu groaned as he pulled away from her sweet lips and rested his forehead against hers, waiting until her brown eyes opened and met his.

"Lucy…" He whispered and her eyes widened as his black irises were over-taken by gold once more and she watched as he parted his lips, revealing the sharpened fangs. She felt her pulse spring at the juncture of her neck, almost as if in anticipation. His fingers tangled in her hair and tilted her head to the side, granting him access to the leaping point. He leaned closer and she shut her eyes, her body trembling in need for whatever came next. It was all foreign to her and yet her body seemed to know instinctually what it desired.

"Lucy…I can't…you don't know what…" His ragged voice rasped as he hesitated above the spot on her neck, his tongue flicking out randomly between words. He was fighting an internal battle as the beast fought against the chains holding it back. He tried to gain control of himself as he held her prisoner in his vice-grip, but the chains were snapping and his vision was turning black as it focused on the sweetest of spots. That jumping vein that called to him, enticing him to taste.

"I'm sorry…" He whispered, barely audible as the final chain snapped and the dragon took over. Lucy let out a sharp cry as the points dug into her flesh, ripping through the skin. She felt a sudden burning sensation race through her body. It felt as if she was burning from the inside out, the hottest point being where Natsu was connected to her neck. But with the fire also came another strange sensation. It raced through her blood to pool at her lowest, darkest point until she couldn't contain it any longer and another scream was torn from her throat. But this one was feral and husky as pleasure like she had never known washed through her, turning her vision white for several seconds.

She felt Natsu withdraw his fangs and gently lap at the spot with his tongue, sealing the wound left behind. Her body crumbled as all the strength fled with his with drawl, but his strong arms caught her easily and lifted her up. She rested her head against his chest as he turned and kicked open the door to his chambers. He carried her inside and sat her on the end of the bed, gently removing her robe before pulling back the covers and helping her lay against his soft pillows.

But unlike the last time he had her rest in his bed, he pulled off his tunic and kicked off his boots before climbing in next to her. He pulled the covers back over them and wrapped his arms around her, pulling her back against him. She already felt sleep taking over as she snuggled closer to the warm source at her back. Natsu curved his body around her, wrapping the arm she lay on over her chest and the other draped over her waist. He nuzzled the hair behind her ear and whispered soothingly into it,

"Sleep now my love…"

She heard him growl and his voice grew huskier as he added,

" _You belong to me now…never shall another touch you…now that you are my chosen mate…tomorrow I will finish marking you as mine my darling_ …"

She couldn't think over those words for too long as sleep claimed her, but she just knew deep inside…that was the dragon that had just spoken to her.

* * *

 **There you are everyone! I hope you enjoyed the chapter and everything that came along with it. I promise that in the next chapter we'll get back to what's happening with Natsu and Lucy in real life, but I needed the time skips in the AU so that the two can catch up to each other. You see there are still a lot of things I want to do with each side of this story and one can't happen without the other so I needed Lucy's story to play catch-up if you will. But be assured that Natsu is just binge reading like we all do on occasion. But I have a grand plan on how this will all play out! *whispers to the side* let's just hope I can actually pull it off….Anyways, please leave a review letting me know what you thought of this chapter. I look forward to hearing from you. Just to re-remind you, the next chapter is going to be delayed due to the holidays and I will instead be writing one-shots during this month. Mostly because this is the busiest time of the year for me as well. So until next time, stay awesome my lovelies!**


	11. Chapter 10: Secrets of the Past

**Hello everyone and Happy New Year! I figured what better way to kick off the new year than with the next chapter! I was going to wait until midnight, but I'm not known for my patience. I'll also be writing a chapter for 'attention readers' with my plans for the next projects I want to start. I hope your holidays were as awesome as you all are! Anyways, I promise that in this chapter you won't have to wait any longer to see what happens with irl Lucy and Natsu. I hope you continue to enjoy everything in this story and follow my writing in the future because your support means the world to me. Enjoy and let me know what you think by leaving a review.**

 ***All characters belong to Hiro Mashima***

* * *

Lucy began to stir, feeling her heavy body slowly return to itself. She stretched and yawned, trying to remember her dream. But her mind was so fuzzy that she gave up and focused on her surroundings instead. She recognized the dark interior and large bed she was in.

"Natsu?" She whispered as she realized that she didn't see him and he was no longer next to her in bed. She remembered him biting her the night before and her hand sluggishly lifted up to her neck. She felt nothing but smooth skin and frowned, having expected to feel the puncture scars. She looked around and her frown deepened. The room seemed darker than it should be.

"Natsu?" She called out again and her head swung around as she heard shuffling to her right. Her pulse began to pick up as her eyes tried to focus on the moving shadows. She could swear she saw something moving just out of sight. She tried to focus her magic, but found her body still refused to follow her commands. She groaned and tried to move out of the bed, but she felt like she was stuck, tangled too deeply in the sheets.

' _What's…what's going on?'_

A deep chuckle forced her eyes to look up once more at the shadows that were slowly creeping in on her. She swallowed and tried to keep her body from trembling noticeably. Whatever was moving about the room knocked over a small table and Lucy screamed at the harsh noise. She heard another deep rumble, realizing that it was like a mix between a chuckle and a growl.

" _Sweet thing…Are you afraid of me? Why do you jump within my presence? You should feel safer now knowing that I am here to protect you."_ A deep voice called out from the shadows. Lucy tried to struggle against the sheets entrapping her once more, but it was all in vain as she was unnaturally stuck. She whimpered and tried to tear the sheets off her legs with her nails, still it seemed as if they were tightening.

" _You should stop struggling. You belong to_ _ **me**_ _now. Nothing you do can change that. I have marked you and that means you are to remain here. Sweet Lucy…"_ The voice rumbled and Lucy stopped struggling as she swallowed. She looked towards the direction she thought the voice was centered at.

"N-Natsu?" She whispered. Who else would know her name or mention 'marking' her!? She swallowed again and her eyes shifted around trying to find the source of the rumbling she heard as the shadow laughed.

" _Close my darling…so close…but no…"_ It hissed and golden eyes revealed themselves from the shadow and Lucy's felt her eyes widening, her pupils shrinking in fear as the creature finally revealed itself. With a hot flash of flames, the fire in the fireplace was lit and the monster turned its slender neck, once more focusing its golden eyes on her. Lucy opened her mouth to scream, but found that no sound came out. Her voice had been robbed from her as she stared up at the red dragon. Before she could fully comprehend what was happening the creature grinned, flashing its sharp fangs.

" _Hello my dear. I'm glad that we're finally able to speak with one another. I've waited a long time for this moment."_ It said and Lucy realized that she had officially lost her mind. She closed her eyes and tried to will the image away. She heard the low rumble and groaned as she peeked up at the creature again. It looked like it was smiling at her.

" _This will be easier if you relax and accept this Lucy."_ It said and she looked up surprised. Was this just some crazy dream?

" _Something like that."_ It responded and she jumped as she realized that it had heard what she thought. She swallowed and frowned in complete confusion. It grinned again and nodded its large head.

" _And yes, I am as real as you. But this is all within the realm of your mind. Speaking with you is easier when you are asleep and more open. Now that you have been marked I have as much access to you as I do with my other half."_ It explained further and Lucy's eyes widened as she remembered what Gajeel said about slayers being in a constant battle for dominance.

" _Listen close as I have a feeling you will wake soon. There are many things you need to know sweet thing. Things that can only be answered if you trust me. Something my other half refused to do and it has resulted in feeding his ignorance."_ The dragon growled, obviously irritated with Natsu's behavior. Lucy felt like her head was going to explode as it tried to comprehend all of this. She had to be going insane, there was no way all of this was real.

" _ **Listen here! I am as real as the air you breathe! And if you don't follow my advice you will end up just like my foolish mother!**_ " The beast roared and the flames in the fireplace blazed out in response. Lucy screamed and threw out her arms to protect herself, eyes shut tightly. When she opened them she felt like she was in another, more familiar, dream. The flames had surrounded her and she was no longer in the bed, but standing within the warmth. Strong arms wrapped around her waist, pulling her back into a strong chest. She started to relax instantly as she knew on instinct who was now cradling her, but then the voice hissed in her ear.

" _Remember one thing darling. It doesn't matter that we are like two separate minds…we still share the same body. The body that you now belong to."_

Lucy whirled around to stare up into Natsu's face, his eyes blazing gold as they had before. It was him, but at the same time it was the dragon that resided inside him. She tried to back away, but the arms holding her tightened as he growled low. The dragon still speaking to her,

" _I can give you the answers you need_ _, but if you don't listen you'll never find them. You have to trust me and accept what it means to be the mate of a dragon."_

Lucy trembled and shook her head, not wanting to accept that any of this was real.

"No! This is all a dream! You can't really be Natsu! Let me go!" She shouted and struggled against the phantom. The dragon growled and released her as Natsu dissolved and the dragon stood there once more. It snarled, its fangs on fully display as it gave one last warning.

" _You better not fight me girl. I waited too long as it is for you and I won't have you making this more difficult than it has to be."_ It leapt and she cried out as it pinned her to the floor, its long claws trapping her arms as the flames licked along her body. She whimpered and it lowered its head so that its golden eyes pierced her brown once more.

" _I don't want to lose you anymore than he does. But if you don't learn to trust me that is exactly what will happen. Just look at the one who bore us to the world. She didn't listen to the dragon that came to her and it resulted in her demise along with the others."_ It hissed and Lucy stopped struggling as she looked up at the dragon.

"You mean…Natsu's mother?" She whispered and the dragon nodded.

" _Yes. Our mother refused to believe that the dragon who came to her at night was real. Believing that the bite of her mate and his magic were corrupting her mind. Because of this she didn't follow the dragon's instructions and it resulted in tragedy. It has happened in the past and will continue to happen so long as the mates do not heed our words."_

Lucy felt the ground around her shake and the dragon growled as it released her and stepped back. She leaned up on her elbows and looked after it as the flames began to surround it in a tunnel.

" _We wasted too much time fighting. Tonight I will come to you again. I suggest that this time you listen."_ It growled and the flames shot up, blocking it from Lucy's sight.

"No, wait! What happened to Natsu's mother!? Please, I need to know to understand him!"

"Wait!" Lucy shouted, shooting up in bed suddenly as she was released from the dream-state. She gasped for air, feeling as if she had been holding it for hours. Her body was also covered in a light spray of sweat. She felt movement to her side and she was suddenly pushed back as a shadow moved in front of her, growling low.

"Who's there?" Natsu growled and Lucy sighed in relief, strange as that may seem. But she was relieved that Natsu was here and it was _actually_ him. She reached out and grabbed his arm to garner his attention. He whirled around quickly, but relaxed as he looked at her. She watched as the sleep left his eyes completely and felt a stab of guilt. She must have startled him when she screamed and his instincts had reacted. She blushed and whispered,

"I'm sorry. I-I had a strange…" She hesitated in what to call it. She looked up to see Natsu running his fingers through his hair and taking calming breaths as he sat back on the bed. Should she tell him about her vision/dream? She wasn't even sure if she truly believed she had spoken with his dragon. Was that really possible? And could she even ask him about it? She grabbed her head as a headache began to form. Not aware that Natsu was watching her wearily, waiting for the repercussions of his actions to catch up.

Lucy ran her fingers through her hair with her eyes closed. But they snapped back open as her fingers brushed the left side of her neck. The thing that had been missing in her dream wasn't missing here. She ran the tips of her fingers over the scarred tissue where two small dips had appeared. Where Natsu had…

"I'm sorry Lucy…" His voice rasped and she looked over to see his torn expression. He wasn't meeting her eyes, imagining the hate that would reside there. Lucy lowered her hands and watched as he grimaced and turned further away from her. He suddenly moved to the side and jumped out of the bed, looking down at her.

"I'm sorry Lucy. I let myself lose control and now…now you could be in danger…" He whispered the last part and Lucy swallowed as the words from her 'dream' resounded once more. Maybe it was real and all of this…what had she gotten herself into?

"I brought you a clean dress. You should put it on and go eat something." He rasped and she looked up to see he had turned his back on her, his fists clenched tightly. She frowned and pushed the covers off her, moving slowly so as not to startle the slayer.

"Natsu…I-"

"Please Lucy…I can't be the cause of another life ending." He hissed and practically ran from the room, leaving her standing there alone and confused. Another? Who was Natsu talking about? Her eyes widened and she gasped.

"His mother…" She whispered. So many new questions were racing through her mind and she had to find the answers she needed. She got dressed quickly and ran through the halls towards the library. She burst through out of breath and startled the petite woman that was cleaning up the books strewn about.

"Levy!" Lucy gasped and ran to the woman, clasping her shoulders tightly. Levy was shocked silent and extremely worried about her friend. Lucy took in several deep breaths as she tried to calm her racing heart. When she could finally talk again she looked up into Levy's hazel eyes and forced the question that had been at the back of her mind for months.

"Levy. I need to ask you something. Something important." Lucy said and Levy nodded timidly, wondering what could have upset her friend so deeply. The blonde hadn't been this worked up last night.

"What happened to Natsu's mother?"

The loud crash echoed for several seconds after the books had hit the floor. Levy's mouth opened and closed like a fish trying to breathe. Lucy swallowed, waiting in anticipation, her body coiling like a spring from the tension that was running through her muscles. Finally, Levy seemed to snap out of her shock and shook her head violently before reaching out and hanging onto Lucy's arms for support.

"Lu…why do you want to know so suddenly?" Levy asked and Lucy blushed, once more wondering if she should mention the sort-of dream and her conversation with the dragon. She decided that for now she should keep it to herself. For now she just needed the answer to this question.

"Please Levy. I can't tell you the reason yet. As soon as I understand everything myself I can, but for now I need you to trust me." She begged and Levy took a deep breath and reached up to take Lucy's hands off her shoulders. Lucy felt a niggling of worry that Levy was going to refuse her request or probe further. Levy held Lucy's hands in hers and offered the blonde a kind smile.

"Alright. For now I'll trust you, but I expect an answer as soon as you have one." She whispered and Lucy felt her eyes mist as she hugged the woman.

"Thank you."

Levy laughed and patted Lucy's back, but then pushed her back, holding her shoulders now. Levy's smile fell and she looked around the library.

"I never thought I'd say this, but we won't find the answer in a library." She said and Lucy couldn't help the soft giggle that escaped. Levy grabbed her wrist and began to tug her out of the library. Lucy followed, but had to ask,

"Where are we going?"

"To the only other person here that can answer this question for you." Levy said, leading Lucy towards the lower-half of the castle. And it was when she realized they were heading towards the kitchen that Lucy knew who Levy was leading her to. The white-haired maiden was humming softly, her back to them as she cut through some potatoes. Mira turned when she heard them enter and started to call out a greeting.

"Morning Levy. Morning Lu-" But she stopped when she looked at Lucy, the knife in her hand falling with a clatter to the counter. She turned and ran to Lucy, pulling her away from Levy's side. Mira's eyes were wide and Lucy swore she saw fear and anger swimming in their blue depths.

"Mira…what's-" Levy started to ask, but Mira cut her off. Her nails digging into Lucy's shoulders as her anger began to consume her.

"Where is he?" She hissed and Lucy jumped, never hearing this tone from the usually soft woman. Mira released Lucy and stomped around the kitchen cursing.

"I'm going to murder him! He promised that he was handling this! That he wouldn't…" She covered her eyes and took several deep breaths before turning to the two confused young women behind her. Mira's shoulders sagged as she sighed and brushed her hands off on her apron. She turned to the two, her expression softening once more.

"Levy…could you let me speak with Lucy alone. I'm assuming there are a lot of things she wants to ask. And there are some things I need to tell her." Mira whispered and Levy shot Lucy one last look, the curiosity evident in her gaze. But she nodded and left the kitchen, leaving the two alone. Mira motioned towards the stools that sat around the island in the center and Lucy sat down on one.

She waited in silence and watched as Mira moved about the kitchen once more. She pulled out a kettle and pumped water into it before setting it on the fire. Then she dusted her hands off and joined Lucy at the island.

"I think some tea is needed right now. You probably feel sore. Would you like me to have hot water sent to your room?" Mira asked, her tone softening more. Lucy frowned and shook her head.

"I'm not sore…just…just confused." Lucy said and Mira nodded before leaning closer and covering Lucy's hands with her own.

"Lucy. Be honest with me…was Natsu…was he too rough with you?" She asked and Lucy frowned, not understanding the question. She saw the worry in Mira's eyes, but she couldn't understand how it had to do with her.

"Um…Mira…what…what do you mean?" Lucy stuttered and Mira's eyes widened as her mouth fell open.

"But…last night…didn't Natsu…Lucy I know what that mark on your neck is." Mira said and Lucy blushed. She nodded and lowered her gaze.

"That's why I'm here. Because I know that this bite marks me as his new mate, but I don't know what that means…" Lucy said and looked up to see Mira tapping her chin as she looked at the younger woman. Mira's brows pinched and she asked,

"Lucy, did Natsu claim you last night?"

"Yes. Like you said, you can see the mark and-"

"That's not the 'claiming' I'm speaking of." Mira interrupted and Lucy froze. Then her face flamed brightly as she finally caught what Mira was asking. She pulled her hands back and waved them in front of her in defense.

"N-No! We didn't…I mean I slept in his bed-but it was all innocent I swear! He didn't…I-oh!" She groaned and covered her red face. Hearing Mira hum, Lucy peeked through her fingers to see the woman frowning as she muttered,

"Then why did he…" She stopped when she noticed Lucy looking at her and sighed. Mira reached out and took Lucy's hands, pulling them away from her face.

"I guess the only thing to do now is ask what _did_ happened last night." Mira said and Lucy continued to blush as she explained about running into Natsu in the library and their argument in the hallway. When she finished telling Mira how Natsu had bit her and she had fallen asleep right after she looked up and grabbed Mira's hands once more.

"Mira…I'm going to tell you something, but I need you to keep it from everyone for now. Especially Natsu." She said and Mira frowned further.

"What's wrong Lucy?"

Lucy took a deep breath and briefly acknowledged that this was probably a bad idea.

"Last night…I had a strange dream. In it I…I spoke with someone…" She still hesitated on telling Mira about it being Natsu's dragon half, not really sure why. But she wanted to keep that to herself for now, at least until she was sure it was real.

"In the dream, I was told that I had to be careful or I would end up like the others of the past. That I…that I would end up like…" She stopped and bit her lip, but thankfully Mira seemed to understand.

"The mistress…" She whispered and Lucy looked up to see the sadness and pain of the past in Mira's blue eyes. Lucy pressed forward, needing the answer.

"Mira…what happened to Natsu's parents?" She whispered and Mira sighed, lowering her gaze to the wooden top.

"I should have know this question would be brought up. When I noticed how Natsu was acting around you...I had a feeling. Then when he...I wasn't sure when, but I knew you would be coming to see me." The woman said and Lucy frowned. Mira got up and moved back towards the fire, leaving Lucy to silently sit and wait. Mira poured the hot water over two cups of tea leaves. She brought the steaming mugs and sat one in front of Lucy before retaking her seat. Then her bright, blue eyes pierced Lucy with their hard gaze.

"Lucy. There are many things that you need to understand. This...vision...it's the real thing." Mira whispered and Lucy took in a sharp breath. So then...what she had experienced in the dream-state…

"I remember overhearing a similar conversation between the mistress and her personal maid." Mira continued to whisper and Lucy leaned forward so she wouldn't miss a single piece of information.

"In the beginning. Things were so wonderful. The master and the mistress were obviously in love. No one could have guessed what was going through the mistress' mind. She began to grow more withdrawn and moody. Where she used to be cheerful and kind, she grew harsh and a bit cruel to the staff.

"The master began to worry for his wife, but she refused to tell him what was bothering her. Even when I was down in the kitchens, I could sometimes hear them arguing. From the little I remember, it seemed the mistress blamed the master for...How did she put it?" Mira paused and placed her fist to her chin in thought, her brows scrunching as she thought of the correct word to use.

"Infected? I believe she accused him of infecting her with his magic. I still don't know what she meant by that, but it obviously caused her great distress. She even began to turn on her own child. Natsu was shielded from his mother's more violent turns, but nothing could protect him from her sudden coldness. The change affected him and he stopped smiling as much. That was the beginning of his change in character.

"Several months after the mistress first began to change, she was down in the kitchen with her maid. I hid out of sight, but couldn't stop myself from listening in. I can still remember everything…"

* * *

" _Please Miss Aria, calm down." The maid begged, but the mistress couldn't be reasoned with. Her once vibrant, pink hair had lost its luminous glow and now fell flat in despair. She was so pale and had been losing far too much weight to maintain her proper health. But the biggest change were her eyes. Not the red that had seeped in as a sign of her sudden insomnia and refusal to sleep. But the lost light that used to reflect in their depths. The blue orbs had turned hard and lost all sense of the word gentle._

" _No! I refuse to live with this anymore! I didn't ask to be infected with this curse! To think that I was tricked into bearing him another creature that could destroy some poor girl in the future. Those slayers talk of nobility and honor, but all they are, are a bunch of monsters!"_

" _Mistress!" The maid gasped, not believing something could be said about the master or his joyous son. The two were so kind to those they met and Master Igneel had always been nothing but fair and kind._

" _Of course you would defend him. You don't know the truth. But I do and now I can't look at them without being filled with rage! I intend to fix this though…" The mistress hissed, her voice filling with such malice that it made the hidden, kitchen girl shiver from her hiding place. Mira chanced a peek around the corner and swallowed at the intent in the msitress' eyes._

" _I'll make sure neither of them can ever hurt someone again…"_

"After hearing that I couldn't sit and do nothing. So I ran through the castle to the master's study and burst in. I told him what I had overheard...but as I was telling him about the mistress and asking what we should do...I didn't realize I hadn't been fast enough…" She whispered and the pain of that day struck her all over again.

 _The pained scream echoed through the entire castle, loud enough to reach the furthest corners. Igneel leapt from his seat and ran out the study, Mira trying to keep up with his long strides. A second, louder scream rang through the house._

" _ **Natsu no!**_ "

 _Then there was a deadly silence as the master burst into his son's chamber. Mira stopped out in the hallway. Huddled over, trying to catch her breath. She gasped when she heard the young boyncrying and his voice rasping,_

" _I didn't mean to! I didn't mean to! Mama please! Please get up!"_

 _Mira froze, her hands clutched to her chest as she took shaking steps towards the room. As she neared the open door she stopped once more, hearing Natsu's sobbing that crushed her heart._

" _I didn't mean to...she...she was...but I didn't mean to do it...I couldn't stop it…" He cried and Mira jumped back as Igneel suddenly appeared, slamming the door behind him as he held a sobbing Natsu. His dark eyes looked down at Mira and his expression hardened further, making the young girl shrink on instinct._

" _You will not speak of this to anyone or you will regret it." He growled and Mira could only nod as she watched him carry away a struggling Natsu in his arms._

" _No! Let me down! We have to go back! She's going to be okay! Mama! Mama I'm sorry! I'm sorry!"_

* * *

Mira covered her face to hide the tears that were flooding down her cheeks as she remembered Natsu's broken cries. She had never seen him so broken before and it was the final thread that had woven him into the hard man he is now. She wiped away her tears to look at Lucy's horrified expression. She couldn't guess what was going through the young woman's mind. No innocent girl should ever have to hear a story like this.

Lucy gasped and covered her mouth as tears filled her own eyes. She shook her head and had to force the bile back down as she could only imagine what had happened. When she had calmed herself down she took several breaths and forced the question out,

"So...so Natsu...he...killed her?" She whispered it so quietly that she wondered if the words had even made it past her lips. Mira nodded sadly, the pain still on display in her gaze.

"The master announced to the household that the mistress had attacked him and _**he**_ had accidentally caused her death. I was forced into silence on what really happened, not understanding why Master Igneel was choosing to take the blame at first…

"But when three days past and I realized that I hadn't seen Natsu I began to worry and went to search him out. He had been moved to a different chamber, further back in the North Wing. I found him sitting in the dark, hugging his knees as he sat in the middle of the floor. I hesitated, but forced myself to go in with him and check on him."

* * *

" _Natsu...you need to eat something…" Mira prodded gently. The boy ignored her as if he wasn't even aware of her presence. Mira bit her lip, knowing that the master would probably be displeased if he caught her here. But when she looked down and saw the isolation and loneliness in the child's eyes she couldn't walk away. She sank to the floor on with her feet tucked under her. Again, Natsu didn't acknowledge that he was aware of her next to him. She tried to think of something to say, but found that she couldn't think of a single appropriate response. How could she console someone when she wasn't even sure how he really felt?_

 _So the two sat in silence on the floor for several hours. Mira knew that her legs had fallen asleep and it was growing painful to hold herself still, but she willed her body to do so. She had a feeling that it wasn't wise to leave the young boy alone at a time like this._

" _You shouldn't be near me…" His soft voice made her jump and she stared at him with wide eyes. Natsu was glancing at her out of the corner of his eye. Mira shook her head to focus her thoughts once more and gave Natsu a confused look._

" _Natsu...why would you say that? You've never minded my presence before?" She whispered and his eyes darted away from her and he turned his head to the side to hide his expression._

" _I'm dangerous Mira...I couldn't control it...and now...now she's…I'm a_ _ **monster**_ _..." His tiny body began to tremble and she heard the softest sob as he tried to hide the fact that he was crying. Mira reacted on instinct, leaning over and throwing her arms around him. Her legs felt like lead, so she was couldn't move closer, instead pulling him to her. Forcing him to nestle against her chest, within the safety of her arms as a mother would with her own child._

" _You're not dangerous Natsu...you would never hurt someone on purpose unless you had a reason to. You have too good a heart to ever be called a monster. I never want to hear you say that again." She began to stroke his hair and was surprised when she felt his face press against her chest and his fists tighten around clumps of her skirt._

" _Then why...why did I…"_

" _Shh...You can't blame yourself...you had no control over what happened. And if you hadn't done what you did...then you wouldn't be here now...Natsu…" She hiccupped as she held him tighter, her own tears streaming down her cheeks, matting his pink spikes._

" _Natsu I'm so glad she didn't hurt you! I was so afraid! Afraid that you…" She cried harder and held her friend as he also broke down in her arms. The two held each other, drawing strength from the fact that they weren't alone in their sorrow. Mira knew that Natsu would need time to recover and she swore in that moment that she would watch over him and make sure that he never went down that dark path again._

* * *

"I couldn't keep that promise completely. Natsu still turned into a shell of what he once was, smiling less and growing hard as he grew older. After the master left it only grew worse. He began to shut himself inside his study or the library. But I refused to give up on him, praying that he would eventually return to the boy I knew before.

"Natsu has grown into quite a man though. I suppose that in a way I should be thankful that he still holds some remains of his character. He's honorable and would do anything to protect those around him, even at the risk of himself. But I can't stop wondering what he would be like if this never happened." Mira finished and closed her eyes against the bleakness that had suddenly consumed her. She looked up at Lucy once more and noticed the fear that was seeping into her brown eyes.

"Lucy…" She said and clasped the shaking girl's hands, forcing her attention on the maid.

"Please, don't let this change how you see him. I don't know what happened in that room as Natsu never told me, but I do know that if it hadn't, Natsu wouldn't be here. His mother had every intention of hurting him. Although he still blames himself harshly for the event, I believe he did the right thing."

"But why? Why did she turn on him? How could a mother do that to her own child?" Lucy asked and Mira shook her head.

"Natsu has only told me that his mother wasn't completely wrong in her claim of the magic infecting her. I'm afraid that's all I know as he refuses to share his research with me. But you have to know that he cares deeply for you. He won't admit it out loud because he's afraid that he's cursed you to the same fate as his mother. He spends all his time trying to find the answers to the mystery of why some mates are marked for death." Mira said and Lucy frowned.

"That's why he throws himself into his work and ignores everything else around him." She whispered and Mira nodded.

"But...But why did his father leave? He had no reason to leave." Lucy speculated and Mira sighed.

"Like I once told you when you first arrived. I don't know why Master Igneel left and Natsu won't share his father's reasonings with me. He tries to find clues as to where the man has gone, but I think over time he slowly gave up hope of ever reuniting with his lost parent. To Natsu...it may as well have been both parents that passed that night." Mira whispered and Lucy thought of the man that held himself away from everyone. He had been hurting alone for so long and yet he refused to let anyone near enough to help. Even Mira, who had been there since the beginning. She held Lucy's hands tightly and pierced her with a sharp gaze suddenly that made Lucy stiffen.

"Listen to me Lucy. Now that you've been marked there is nothing I can help you with. All I can do now is offer some advice. I know him too well and I know that now Natsu will push you even harder. He'll do everything in his power to keep you away from him. But that will only result in hurting you both. The dragon will revolt at being kept apart from its mate and Natsu may not be able to control it."

"But what can I-" Lucy started, but Mira held up her finger to quiet her. Signalling that she only wanted Lucy to listen for the time being. Lucy nodded in understanding and Mira continued.

"What you need to do is go talk to him. Assure him of how you feel. I know that you care for him just as much. I've seen it in your eyes when you look at him. I think that if he allows his heart to show once more, the old Natsu may emerge again. I know it's a lot to ask of you my dear...but I need you to tame both the dragon _**and**_ the man."

* * *

Natsu shoved the stack of papers off his desk with a harsh cry. He slammed his fists on the wooden surface and gritted his teeth in frustration. How could he have been so careless!? He had lost his grip on the chains last night and now Lucy...she was in danger. Because of him. He may very well have caused another death because he couldn't control the beast inside him. He growled low and shoved away from the desk and paced about his study.

Lucy would have no idea what she had just been sucked into. The darkness that she would now have to fight to escape. The best thing he could do for her now was to send her away from him. A sudden sharp pain in his chest made him double over. He gasped for breath and growled,

"No...It's too late for that. Now she can't leave." He admitted shamefully. The minute he sank his teeth into her beautiful skin, he bound her not only to him, but to this place. She was now marked as his mate and it was only a matter of time before…

"No…" He growled again, looking down at the papers littering the floor. He would have to find the answer before that happened. He couldn't let the past repeat again. It was time to break the curse that befell so many mates. He had to solve the mystery as to why some mates lived happy normal lives and others either took their own lives or died at the hands of the dragons they were bonded to.

"How do you know...how can you tell if they'll survive?" He hissed as he knelt to shuffle through the notes he had taken over the years in his research. Even after scanning through countless volumes, he felt no closer to the answers he needed and now time was crucial. He picked up the stack and set it back on the desk, telling himself that now was not the time to let his anger get away from him.

He heard soft footfalls outside his study and sighed. He had wondered when she would come hunt him down. He knew that the second Mira saw the bite on Lucy's neck she would know and seek him out. He turned as the door opened, but the scent that assaulted his nose wasn't Mira's. His eyes widened and he felt a sharp jolt of panic as the goddess entered his sanctum and closed the door behind her. Her soft brown eyes meeting his as a soft blush crept into her cheeks.

"Lucy…" He rasped before clearing his throat and taking a single step back. He tried to harden his gaze, but could only manage bewilderment.

"You shouldn't be here. You shouldn't be near me." He hissed and watched as she swallowed and pushed off the door she had been leaning against. He felt his heart race as she took tentative steps towards him. He was rooted to his spot on the floor, unable to look away from her. Marking her had increased his awareness of her presence. Her scent, mixed further with his, swam around him in an intoxicating dance. He could see the hidden heat in her eyes as she gazed at him.

A deep growl rumbled through his chest as she grew even closer and yet she continued to advance. She should be running in the other direction after what he had done. Yet he didn't see fear in her eyes, only the same longing he felt run through his entire being. She stopped when she was directly in front of him, head tilted back so she could stare up at him fully. He narrowed his eyes, his hands fisting at his sides so that he would reach out for her.

"Lucy...You can't be here. Don't you understand that I'm dan-" He hissed as her slender finger came up suddenly and rested against his lips. He resisted the urge to flick his tongue out to taste that tempting skin of hers. He growled, but this time pleasantly at her touch. It was like she could settle his very soul with just the briefest contact. Her eyes were bright as they gazed up at him and a ghost of a smile crossed her lips.

"I don't think you are…" She whispered and he took in a sharp inhale, filling his nostrils with her. She was surrounding him and the beast was awakening quickly with her so near. But it was more than that. Natsu knew that the desire raging through him was shared between the two beings. They both wanted this woman just as badly as the other. It had been pointless to try and prevent what had happened last night. It wasn't just the dragon that wanted to possess this woman.

"Lucy...leave…" He hissed as he reached up and tried to pull her hand away from him, by grabbing her wrist. But she turned it on him as she turned her hand and laced her fingers with his. Her soft skin met his rough hand and the friction sent a shock through both of them. Her grip tightened as she looked up at him, her eyes almost pleading. He groaned and shut his eyes against the desire threatening his restraint.

"Natsu...I meant what I said last night." She whispered and he opened his eyes wide as he gaped down at her in surprise. She smiled and her other hand came up to cup his cheek. He purred and leaned into the caress despite the warnings in his mind.

"Despite all the reasons I shouldn't. Or the darkness that surrounds your past...I still feel an unnatural draw to you. And now...I feel it even more than before. Natsu...I'm falling in love with you…" She whispered and he growled as those words pierced his heart and filled him with such warmth that he couldn't stop himself. He released her wrist so that he could wrap his arms around her and pull her against him. She moaned softly as his lips rested against hers once more. Her arms wrapping around his neck to hold him to her and his chest rumbled as their mixed heat began to increase. The kiss lost its innocence and became a dance of passion that threatened to consume them both in flames.

His hands slid down along her hips to cup the back of her thighs. He lifted her and turned suddenly, making her gasp as he set her in the edge of his desk and settled himself between her legs. He purred again against her neck as he felt her dress ride up and her thighs press against his. He licked and nibbled along her sweet neck, pulling the softest moans and mewls from the woman. She hissed when he lightly bit the mark on her neck, knowing that it would be a sensitive spot for her from now on. He grinned in delight and ran his tongue along the spot. She was squirming against him and it was driving him mad with need. He had lost all sense of what was around him as his entire focus became this woman. His hands rested on her knees and slowly traveled up along her slender legs, lightly scratching the inside of her thighs.

"N-Natsu…" She moaned and he growled in response, the smell of her arousal filling him with a fire that only she could feed. He reached up as he captured her lips in a heated kiss once more and moved his hands to her back, aiming for the buttons of her dress. He needed to feel more of her, to possess her. He couldn't focus on anything, but the desire to finish what he had started. To make her **his** , to fully claim her as his mate.

Lucy hummed as she felt his nails scratch her back in his haste to rid her of the barrier that stood between them. The fire that had started in the pit of her stomach was now traveling lower, filling her with a sudden need that she couldn't explain. There was a ghost of a memory from last night and she felt an instinctual need to feel that pleasure again. Knowing that only this man could give her what she needed most right now. So she matched his fevor, her tongue tangling with his in a dance for dominance. She twisted her fingers in his hair, tugging at the strands to elicit a growl from him. A sound that she was quickly growing fond of.

"Lucy...I need you... **now**..." He hissed as he grabbed the back of her dress and pulled it hard, tearing the fabric and the harsh sound jolted the both of them. They pulled apart suddenly, both breathing heavily with flushed faces. Natsu blinked a couple times, the fog receding from his mind. He had been so consumed by her in only a matter of minutes that he had forgot everything else. He had been seconds from taking her innocence here in his study. He released his grip on her and stumbled back, his chest heaving as he tried to catch the breath she had stolen.

"Natsu...please..." Her voice begged, but he turned from her. His hand coming up to cover his face as he growled in disgust. He had lost control again. This time worse as he hadn't even been aware of anything. This meant that his instincts wouldn't let him run from this. Now that he had marked her...anytime Lucy came near him he would jump her. At least until he finished claiming her. He glanced back at her over his shoulder to see her trying to fix her gown, tears gleaming in her eyes. He groaned and turned his back to her again. She must think him nothing more than an animal.

"Natsu, don't do this. Don't push me away again. Everytime we give in to this...to the feelings we cause each other you pull away and run. I don't want you to feel like you have to run anymore." She whispered and moved towards him, resting her palms on his back. He stiffened at the contact, but couldn't pull away. His need to be near her was overpowering his common sense telling him to run. He looked at her out of the corner of his eye to see the tears still resting at the corners of her large orbs.

"I know that there are things I can't understand, but I want to. I want to understand you Natsu. To share your pain and to help you heal it." She said and he turned at that. Something nagging at him suddenly as his eyes narrowed.

"What did you mean earlier when you said you didn't care about the darkness of my past?" He asked and the suddenness of the question caught her off guard. Along with the change in his tone that had turned colder. She pulled her hands pack and clenched them in the air, holding something invisible in their grasp.

"I-I just meant…"

"You did speak with Mira...didn't you." He asked and Lucy bit her lip, but nodded. She looked up, the tears leaking from her eyes then.

"Natsu. I'm sorry about what happened to her, but it wasn't your fault."

He lashed out and grabbed her wrists in a tight grip and yanked her towards him, making her shriek and tremble at the rage in his eyes.

"What could you possibly know little girl? Were you there?" He hissed, the anger boiling through him as it always did when someone tried to speak of that day like they knew anything. There was a sharp voice in his head telling him to release her, but he shoved it to the side as his rage boiled.

"Were you!? Were you there that day it happened? The day my mother came at me with a knife! The day she attacked me! With every intention of ending my life! A life she believed worthless and evil!" He shouted, his voice growing harsher and louder with each sentence. He was lost in his own rage now, too lost to see how she was trembling and sobbing as his grip became painful.

"Tell me what you know little girl! Do you know how scared I was!? How confused I felt to have my own mother say those things about me!? **Do you know that I killed her without meaning to!?** **That the fire burst from me because that vile beast reacted in my stead to protect me! That I watched as my mother burned to death at my own hands!** " He howled as he shoved her away from him. She lost her footing and fell to the floor, sobbing as she looked up at the seething man. The man she believed herself in love with. She could never have guessed that he could look this fearsome. This intimidating in his rage as the air around him wavered and heated. But deep in his eyes she could still see it. The pain of the little boy that had lost his mother.

"So tell me exactly…" He hissed, somehow the quieter tone even more frightening than when he had shouted. His cold eyes gazed down at her, making her feel like she was pathetic and could never hope to reach him.

"What do you know of my darkness? You think you know...you think that you can wrap some romantic nonsense around the tragedy of my past and I'll find the light? If that's what you truly think...If you truly think the beast that I fight everyday to contain is worth saving...then you know nothing." He whispered before walking out of the study and leaving her in a pile on the floor, feeling broken and hurt worse than she had ever felt in her life.

She had done it, admitted to him and to herself. She was in love with him and he had run yet again. Worse this time as he must truly think her a fool. But even with his harsh words...she still felt connected to him. Natsu had become her light, the thing that kept her going each day. How would she survive now if he wanted nothing to do with her? With what happened last night and just now in the study, she knew that she couldn't resist him. He had full claim on her body and heart, but she hated to think that she had none on his. She had given him her heart, but he had made no move to do the same. In fact he seemed to deny that he even had one.

Could she really survive like this? Loving a man that didn't trust her with his true self. The man that filled her with a fire that she had never felt before that also had the power to crush her heart into dust. What had she gotten herself into by falling for such a dark soul? One that refused anyone offering help, choosing instead to punish themselves for the mistakes of the past. How could she show him that nothing he did would change how she felt? That no matter what he did in the past or how monstrous he claimed to be, she would only see him. Natsu. The man that had saved her life in the forest. Who had risked everything to protect her and who had given her a second chance at a home.

She let the pain out as she lay on the floor sobbing. Not knowing that the man was leaning against the study door, his head lowered as he listened to her pain. For the first time since _that_ day...He felt like the monster he claimed to be.

* * *

That night Lucy walked to her chambers feeling more exhausted than when she had first arrived at the castle. Her whole body felt numb and she knew the others could sense her pain. Mira had looked at her with deep concern, having a stronger knowledge than the others on what was happening. Worst of all, Natsu had been absent from dinner. Just as when he had first been avoiding her presence.

It hurt her to think that he wanted nothing to do with her anymore. She didn't think that she could keep up appearances so she had excused herself from the night's activity. She felt tears fill her eyes as she climbed the stairs leading to the hallway of her chamber. What was she going to do?

"Hey…" A gruff voice called out from below her and she stopped, turning to see Gajeel climbing the stairs after her. When he was standing at the top next to her he stopped. He gazed at her for several seconds and then turned to stare down the hall.

"Are you doing okay?" He whispered and her eyes widened, the tears threatening to spill. She wiped her eyes and nodded, forcing a fake smile for her friend.

"I'm fine. Just feeling a bit down. Must be the weather." She said with a dry laugh, but it didn't fool the dragon one bit. He snorted and crossed his arms as he gazed down at her once more.

"You really are a bad liar...Even so. That idiot shouldn't be treating his mate like this." He whispered and Lucy jumped as she looked into his knowing gaze. She lowered her head and decided since he seemed to know already there was no point in pretending. She sighed and started walking towards her chambers once more, aware that he was walking slightly behind her.

"It's my fault. I shouldn't have tried to push him about his past." She whispered and Gajeel snorted again, causing her to look up at him. He was glaring into the darkened hall, his teeth bared.

"We all come from dark beginnings. That fire dragon needs to stop using it as a shield. Especially with you. It goes against everything instinctual in us slayers. He'll push things too far if he tries to avoid you for too long." Gajeel said and Lucy sighed again.

"Speaking from the past encounters...he'll probably disappear for the next year." She grumbled and Gajeel gave a soft chuckle. He patted her head, his large hand resting there as they stopped and she gazed up at him. He was grinning down at her, his fingers softly caressing the top of her head. Something that her father used to do as encouragement when she was a young child. The touch was very comforting and Lucy couldn't help the smile that spread across her face.

"Don't give up so easily blondie. He may be difficult, but even an idiot can see he's crazy about you." He said and Lucy giggled before leaning forward and resting her hands and head against his large chest. She smiled and whispered,

"Thank you. I actually feel better now."

Gajeel rolled his eyes before resting his hands on her shoulders and pushing her back. But she could see the mirth in his eyes as he returned her smile. She would never have guess how close the two would grow in the time she had been there. If you told someone that she had once been terrified of the man they would probably laugh. Before she could thank Gajeel again a deep growl caught their attention. They turned and Lucy felt her heart drop as she gazed at Natsu, who had his glare fixed on Gajeel. He growled again in warning, flashing his fangs this time. Gajeel rolled his eyes and snorted as he lifted his hands off Lucy's shoulders in a surrendering motion.

"Cool it flameshit. I'm not trying to steal your mate away. But you should learn to keep a closer eye on her if you really don't want that happening." He challenged and Natsu's eyes flashed in rage as he moved closer and grabbed Lucy's arm, pulling her back and behind him before she could protest.

"Don't touch her again." He hissed at the iron dragon who returned the glare with full force. Gajeel fisted his hands and snarled at the fire dragon,

"Then act like a real dragon and look after your mate. Next time she cries because of you, you'll have to deal with me." He growled and Natsu returned the growl with one of his own. He released Lucy's arm and moved towards Gajeel, grabbing the front of his tunic and snarling back.

"She's none of your concern metal brain. Go look after your own and leave mine alone." He hissed before shoving Gajeel back. The two stood there glaring at each other in challenge, but Natsu natural alpha status eventually won out and Gajeel snorted before turning on his heel and stalking off. Natsu's shoulders relaxed when the man was out of sight, but then he turned to focus his glare on Lucy.

She shivered under the intensity of his gaze, but refused to cower. She stood tall and met his gaze full on with a glare of her own. Gajeel's words held some truth. If he wanted to act like he cared about her, he had to do it all the time. Not when it was convenient for him. She felt her own anger rise and turned away from him suddenly, continuing on her trek to her chambers. She was aware of the fact that he was following her, but refused to glance back and acknowledge him.

She made it to her room and opened the door with the full intention of slamming it in his face, but his hand shot out and prevented her from doing so. He pushed his way in so that he stood in the frame, holding the door open as he glared down at her. She crossed her arms over her chest as she tried to hold her ground. He growled low and took several steps towards her, kicking the door closed behind him. No matter how loudly she ordered her body to stay still, she still felt her legs step back. He continued to back her up until her back hit the bedpost and she had nowhere else to retreat to.

He loomed over her, his eyes trapping her in their heated gaze. He growled again and his fingers reached up to cup her chin, tilting her head back further as he leaned closer. He brought her face closer to his as he hissed,

"You're **mine** Lucy. Don't forget that so easily."

She gasped and swung her hand to slap his away, but his other hand caught it and held it in a tight grip. He hissed and pulled so that her body molded to his. His eyes narrowed and she felt the heat radiating off him.

"Careful how far you push me. I can only control my urges for so long and it will only be more trouble for you if you tempt my restraint." He warned before backing away so that she could breathe again. When he stopped crowding her, her senses returned to her and she yanked her wrist free from his grasp and hissed back, surprising the man.

"What do you want from me? I can't keep playing this push and pull game with you Natsu. If I'm really so much trouble then why don't you just stay away from me? You insult me and push aside my feelings for you, leaving me to feel like the biggest fool there is. Then you come seeking me out and 'rescue' me from a friend that was only worried about me. Something that you never seem to do." She bit out and he flinched back at the tension in her stance and the fire that blazed in her eyes.

"Who says I don't worry about you?" He whispered and she froze in her next onslaught, her mouth falling open.

"I worry about you every second that you're out of my sight." He added and her eyes widened as he moved towards her again, but this time his stance wasn't threatening. He lifted his hand slowly and cupped her cheek, happy that she allowed him to do so. In truth he had every intention of seeking her out and apologizing for his outburst earlier. It wasn't her fault that the past was a tender subject for him.

"Lucy...I'm so sorry. I _never_ should have lashed out at you. I was on my way to find you just now. I wanted to beg your forgiveness for the way I behaved. You didn't deserve that." He whispered and sighed in relief as he felt her relax under his touch. She surprised him though when she leaned forward she rested her head against his chest. Just as he had seen her do to Gajeel, but this felt different. Her fingers were clumping his tunic in their tight grip, like she didn't want him to move back.

He softened and wrapped his arms around her, holding her against him. Nothing felt as right to him as having this woman by his side. He had forced himself to stay away from her until he was sure that he had regained control of himself. He felt the usual pull as he held her body close to her, feeling every curve and muscle in his small frame, but he didn't feel the overwhelming need to attack her.

"I just want to understand Natsu. I feel like you're holding a piece of yourself away from me." She whispered and he sighed as his hold tightened. How could he explain to her everything when he didn't know all the answers himself? He groaned and bent his head so that he could nuzzle his nose into her golden hair.

"I have to. At least for now. I need you to understand that I'm only trying to protect you. I never should have even...but even so…" He pulled back and cupped her chin to force her to look at him again. He felt unbelievable warmth spread through him as her bright eyes shined back at him, so full of innocence and... _love_. The one emotion he still believed he didn't deserve from another being.

"Even though it complicates everything...I don't regret marking you. I don't regret claiming you as my mate." He whispered and she gasped before a bright smile spread across her face. Natsu had to turn away from the joy she displayed.

"You shouldn't be looking at me like that. I may have just caused your death by my actions. I don't deserve-" She interrupted his words by leaning up as she turned his face back to her and pressing her lips gently to his. The contact sparked an instant reaction out of him and he growled as he pulled her closer, deepening the kiss. She pulled back and smiled up at him, that blazing emotion still shining like the stars at night.

"I'm not afraid. Even if there are obstacles that now lie in my path I want to face them. If it means that I can stay here with you. Natsu...I love you and I don't regret you marking me either." She said and his eyes widened. She gasped as he crushed her to him again, there were no more words shared, but they didn't need any. His hot mouth kept her mind distracted and her body reacted to every touch and flick of his slick tongue against hers. Already she felt like she was going to combust, having been driven to this point far too many times. She prayed that this time he didn't pull back, but she didn't have to worry because he had no intention of stopping.

His hands slid up her back and grabbed the two halves of her dress, pulling with all his strength. The garment ripped, but this time it didn't slow him. He kept pulling until it fell in a pool at their feet. His actions were driven by instinct as he walked her back to the soft mattress, laying her back gently without breaking their contact. He held himself above her on his arms and made sure he tasted every crevice of sweet mouth. She was moaning and squirming beneath him in her need, silently encouraging him to continue further.

He groaned and left her lips so that he could explore the rest of her. Her sweet skin called to him and he left a trail of licks and bites along her neck, making sure to add more pressure to the mark on her neck. He grinned as she gasped and her back arched off the bed in reaction to his ministrations. Her eyes were tightly shut and she had trapped her lower lip between her teeth to try and silence her responses. He leaned up and grabbed her chin, pulling to release her grip and kissed her deeply and quickly. When he pulled back her eyes opened, staring up at him slightly dazed. He grinned down at her and used his knee to push against her thighs, spreading them for him.

"Don't hide love. I want the whole castle to hear that you are mine." He whispered and her already pink face flushed brighter as she gasped.

"N-Natsu!" She cried, her embarrassment flashing and he laughed before kissing her back into submission. When she was once more wriggling and mewling beneath him he returned to worshipping her. He moved down her collarbone, deciding that nothing in this world would ever compare to this woman. She had officially ruined his appetite for any treats other than her delicate body. He quickly dealt with the buttons that barred his eyes from the rest of her perfect skin. He ran his fingers along the sliver of pale flesh that was revealed when he finished and she shivered at the caress. He followed the trail with his tongue next and enjoyed the squeak that escaped her lips.

He grinned and nipped her skin, making her jump before he moved the fabric to the side to reveal her upper half to his eyes. She tried to cover her face in embarrassment, but he caught her wrists and kept them pinned to the mattress. His eyes roamed over her and he felt his body heat further at the display beneath him. She was _perfect_. Not a single flaw marred her beautiful skin and he growled in appreciation as he dipped his head down. He blew hot air on one peak and it tightened instantly as the woman he held gasped from the sensation.

"You're so beautiful Lucy...and you're mine." He growled while flicking his tongue out to taste the large mound. He growled again and the sound vibrated through his chest, making the woman quiver beneath him. He felt her thighs rub against him in an attempt to relieve the pressure that was building down there. He chuckled and flicked his tongue out to the valley between her breasts and grinned.

"Easy love. Don't move too much or you'll push past my restraint."

"At this point I don't care." She hissed and he chuckled again while leaning back. He gazed down at her and the fire in her eyes was almost enough to make him explode right there. She looked like a goddess with her shift only covering her waist, her round thighs also revealed for his fingers to run along. Her eyes were large and glazed with the same passion that was raging through him. He leaned back on his legs so that he could tear off his own clothes, wanting no barriers between them.

She watched every movement he made as he threw off his coat and pulled the black tunic over his head, hearing a few tears form in his haste. He would apologize to Mira later. When his chest was finally bare he leaned forward, balancing on his hands again so that he loomed over him. She looked at him for a few seconds before one of her hand moved towards him, hovering in the air between them. She was inches away from touching him and he felt like he would crack in anticipation of finally feeling her soft touch on his body.

When the tips of her fingers finally grazed his chest he hissed and his gut clenched on reflex. He gritted his teeth and his eyes closed as he breathed deeply. She hadn't even touched him where he desired her most and yet he had felt such a shock at her touch. He growled low as he realized that she had full control over him and could sway him with the slightest touch. He opened his eyes to look deep into her own. Her fingers didn't move, she had froze when he reacted so suddenly.

"Don't hold back. I need-I want to feel you touch me as well." He said and her eyes widened, but she nodded. He gasped as her hand pressed flat against his chest and he forced himself to remain still as it slid down over the muscles of his chest and along the ridges of his abs. When she reached the edge of his breeches he grabbed her wrist, stopping her exploration. His breathing had grown ragged and he knew that he wouldn't last longer. He needed her now and the urge to claim her fully as his was consuming him like a raging inferno.

He growled and shot forward, latching onto her lips once more. He wasted no time in pushing his tongue past her barrier and twisting around hers. She moaned deeply as she returned his fire with just as much force. He had picked a mate whose passion raged just as brightly and out of control as his. He wouldn't have to worry about scaring her because she seemed to be able to keep up with him just fine and the thought pleased him greatly. His fingers ran along her side, down over her hip. Grabbing the fabric that concealed the last part of her from him, Natsu pulled until he could toss the garment behind him to join the others.

Now she lay completely bare under him, but he refused to release her mouth. He didn't want her thinking about her embarrassment. He only wanted her to react to the loving he was giving her body. He was forced to pull away from her though in order to remove the very last piece of clothing preventing them from feeling each other. He watched her swallow as she followed his hands as they untied the strings and undid the button of his trousers. It was more difficult than usual as the fabric had grown extremely tight.

When he was finally free, he sighed in relief and watched as her eyes doubled in size and her mouth fell open. He knew that his lower-half was pretty impressive and he hoped that she wasn't too afraid. Her eyes took all of him in and he held still until her eyes met his once more. When he read the answering heat, he groaned and slowly laid himself above her. Each point that their skin came in contact was like a jolt of lightning. He growled, the rumbling in his chest reverberating through hers.

"Lucy…" He growled and kissed her deeply. He felt his fangs grow with his passion and her tongue flicked up, rubbing against the points. His breaking point shattered as her tiny muscle rubbed along his sharpened canines, not appearing afraid of them at all. He growled and pulled away from her lips and moving to her neck. He nuzzled the slick skin and inhaled their mixed scents deeply, needing to imprint the smell in his mind forever. He reached back and positioned himself at her center, feeling how slick and ready she was. He growled and ran his tongue along her neck as he gently thrust against her.

She gasped at the strange feeling, but she didn't try to retreat from him. He nipped at her sensitive skin as he pushed himself a little further with each gentle thrust. She clenched around him, her nails digging into his back as the foreign invasion consumed her. He growled loudly when he felt the final barrier that would mark her as his forever. He opened his mouth over the mark, his fangs having grown as his body was ready to claim its mate. He gave a powerful push and sank his teeth into her skin at the same time.

Lucy cried out at the overpowering sensations racing through her blood. She wasn't even able to register the pain at being joined with Natsu fully. The contact at her neck was overwhelming and between the two points of contact she felt that same hot wave crash through her. Natsu stayed still as her body clenched around him and her passion-laced cry rang through his ears. His fangs remained pierced through her skin as he began to move, not giving her a chance to fully relax from her first release.

He felt every muscle within her tighten as she easily accepted him. He growled and pulled away from her neck, licking the wound to seal it as he listened to her soft moans. Her voice was wrapping around him and he once more felt like his whole world was being consumed by this ethereal creature he was now joined to.

He growled as he allowed himself to surrender to his passion. He leaned up on his elbows and gazed down at her as the two moved as one. She met each of his thrusts perfectly and he felt his own end nearing. He hissed as she tightened around him and he watched as her eyes clouded with heat. He felt her drawing close and increased his pace to push them both over the edge. He let loose a deep growl, sounding close to an animalistic roar as her body latched around him, her nails scraping along his back and her own cry mixing with his.

When they both started to come down from their highs he fell against her, nuzzling into her neck, breathing deeply. Their bodies remained connected and neither wanted to lose the contact anytime soon. But Natsu knew that if he didn't move he would crush the poor thing. He rolled over, sliding out of her quivering body and falling onto his back with a deep sigh. He leaned up and grabbed the coverlet that they had kicked back in their love making and pulled it up over them so she wouldn't catch a chill.

Then he reached over and pulled her to him. She came willingly with a soft sigh as she curled against his side. Her head rested against his chest as she nuzzled him gently. He felt warmth explode in his chest as she clung to him tightly, one soft leg wrapping around his and her hand resting over his heart. He chuckled low and turned his head so that he could kiss the top of her head. She sighed again and he rubbed his hand along her side, making her shiver slightly. She looked up at him, her eyes flashing brightly. She pushed her heavy body up so that she could kiss him again.

She resettled herself against him and he heard her breathing start to slow as sleep claimed her. He chuckled softly and ran his fingers through her hair, careful not to pull it as he did. He reached up with his other hand and held hers so that both lay over his pounding heart. He gazed down at her sleeping form and felt a tenderness he never thought he would. He sighed and rested his lips against her hair. Knowing she was asleep, he whispered to his mate,

"I'm so glad you fell into my life. You are the missing piece to my puzzle. I'll do everything in my power to protect you. I can't ever lose you. Not now that I know just how much you really mean to me…" He paused as he looked down at the sleeping woman. The woman that was now officially his mate. There was no going back and the emotions that had crashed through him at the same time of his release only proved that he needed her with him for the rest of his life. He would never be able to let her go now. She belonged to him and he'd make sure nothing ever harmed her because…

"I love you Lucy."

* * *

Natsu sat the pages down and let out a low growl. He lifted his stiff body off the mattress and heard several joints pop. He groaned as he rubbed his eyes to chase away the fog that had started to set in. He looked out the window to see the sky had turned dark. He had been reading for almost half the day. He sighed as he felt the heat linger in his body. That last chapter had completely caught him off guard. He never would have expected that reading Lucy's words would somehow transport him there.

His body had reacted to every word and sweat quickly covered his frame. Now the images were instilled in his mind and he couldn't will them away. He cursed and leapt out of bed, grabbing his long coat as he headed for the door. What he needed was to stand out in the snow and let the cold wind chase away the phantom fire that blazed for a woman he could never possess. He questioned once more if it was possible to be jealous of a fictional character that was based off of oneself?

The fictional Natsu had everything that _he_ never would. After all he had Lucy. And to Natsu...she represented 'everything'. He growled and grabbed the door wrenching it open so that he could escape his own personal hell, but froze.

"L-Lucy!?" He rasped as he stumbled back a step. She couldn't really be standing here! Could she? She was breathing heavily as she gazed at him with her large eyes. His brain kicked itself out of its daze as he took in her appearance. She was wearing her pink-furred coat and hiking boots, but she was still extremely pale. Snow clung to her hair, plastering several strands around her face as her breath fogged the air in front of her. She was shivering and he could hear how strained her heart was pumping as it tried to warm her. Her trembling lips were starting to tint blue from the dropping temperature.

"Lucy!" He shouted, grabbing her wrist and pulling her into the cabin, slamming the door closed. He started moving on instinct as he pushed her into the center of the room and pulled off her wet coat, not minding the buttons that popped off in his haste. He grabbed the blanket off the bed and threw it over her, turning and sending fire into the fireplace, bringing the fire back to life. He turned back and pulled the blanket tighter around her, holding her by her arms as he kept her steady. He could feel her body shiver under his fingers and it filled him with an uncontrollable anger.

"What in high hell were you thinking?" He growled as he pushed the strands off her face. She continued to stare up at him, not saying anything and he felt his frustrations rise. He gritted his teeth as he narrowed his eyes at her.

"What would possess you to walk through a blizzard with the sun setting? Aren't you usually the one lecturing me about stupid stunts? What if you had frozen to death!? Dammit Lucy! I could have lost you and never known!" He shouted, shaking her by her arms. His words rang through the cabin and he realized that his breathing had grown ragged. His anger melting away to the raw fear that consumed him at the thought of losing her. He wrapped his arms around her, pulling her against him. He held the back of her head, clinging to her like a life-line.

"I could have lost you...all over again...only this time...it would be for real. I never want to lose you Lucy." He whispered, burrying his face against her neck as he breathed in her familiar scent. He held her close to assure himself that she was still there and not a phantom.

"If you're so afraid of losing me…" Her voice pierced through him and forced him to pull away from her so that he could stare into her eyes. She was hiding her expression under her bangs, but he could hear the trace of anger in her words.

"If you were really afraid of that happening…" Her head shot up and he reeled back at the anger in her eyes. Her teeth were bared as her eyes flashed with the fire he had come to associate with Lucy. It was her spirit blazing to the surface, something that could never be recreated or copied.

She shoved hard against his chest, shoving him away from her. The blanket slipped from her shoulders, but she was no longer shaking from the cold. Now she was seething and the target of her wrath was right in front of her. He balled her fist and raised them up as she shouted at him,

"You never would have run from me like a coward!"

He blinked, but then frowned as he regained his senses and faced her like he would any other challenge.

"Coward? Luce I didn't run from anything! I was doing what I thought was right! I was-I _am_ trying to protect you!" He shouted back, his own hands held out to try and make her see reason. She huffed and crossed her arms as she glared at him.

"I'm not a helpless princess Natsu! You know that better than anyone! Face it! What you did was turn tail and run when things between us began to grow complicated!"

"Complicated is too simple a word Lucy. I crossed a line I never should have neared and you made your feelings more than clear." He hissed and she blinked in surprise at the hurt reflecting in his eyes, but she shook her head and recovered quickly.

"I was startled Natsu! I was confused about the new feelings that were growing inside me. But just because I wasn't ready then doesn't mean I'll _never_ want to be with you! You didn't even give me a chance to explain how I was feeling!

"Instead you ran. You hid from me and denied me the answers I deserve. Natsu Dragneel...you're the biggest idiot I've ever met!" She shouted and flew at him suddenly, pounding his chest and striking out at his face with her nails. He grabbed her wrists to hold her back, but she continued to struggle against his hold, trying to land a few blows. As she tried to pull her hands free she continued to shout at him.

"You ran from me! You purposely avoided me and ignored the feelings I hold for you. Did you not notice that I was responding to you...that your touch ignited something inside me that I have never felt before? I overreacted, but you didn't even let me explain…" She hiccuped and her struggles had ceased as she spoke, tears leaking from her eyes as she looked up into his eyes. Her words made him freeze even more.

"Natsu...I had only just realized that I had fallen in love with you before you showed up. I was scared...scared of the feelings you made me experience. Scared that everything I knew would change. That _we_ would change…

"You've been the most important person in my life for so long now. I didn't want to risk losing you because of some stupid emotion that I wasn't even sure of. But...but then you suddenly appeared and I didn't have time to think. When you...When you kissed me...It made me feel so alive!" Her eyes shined brightly as a smile spread across her face. She pulled her hands free from his limp hold and reached up to cup his face.

"I always feel the most alive when I'm with you. I don't know why it took me so long to realize this...But I love you Natsu. I love you so much that it scares me. I know that things between us can never be the same and knowing that I have no control over any of it is terrifying.

"But I can't run from this anymore and I won't let you do the same. I love you Natsu and I want to be with you. If that means becoming yours by...by becoming your mate, then that's what I want." She whispered and his eyes widened. Her words rang through his head and set his blood pounding. He knew that he was supposed to say something, but found that his tongue was sticking to the roof of his mouth and words escaped his knowledge. All he could do was stand there and stare at her incredulously.

"Don't just stand there! Say something you idiot!" She shouted and smacked him upside the head, knocking him back to reality. He laughed and rubbed his head before catching the blonde off guard by wrapping his arms around her and pulling her up to him. He kissed her deeply, feeling her relax against him and wrap her arms around him. He growled as her tongue darted out and licked his lips. He opened and willingly met tangled his own with hers, still marveling at how wonderful she tasted. The words from her story swam to the forefront of his mind and he felt his body reacting.

He hissed as he pulled away from her lips and moved to her neck. He licked along the slender curve and nipped several sensitive spots that made her lean closer to him as she arched on instinct. He growled low and moved them back so that they fell on top the bed. He leaned up on his arms and gazed down at her beautiful face. _His_ Lucy...Not a fictional character or some phantom that he lusted after. But the real, living, breathing goddess that had stumbled into his life one day. She was always destined to be his, but he never would have guessed he would actually be lucky enough for her to think so too.

"Lucy…" He whispered and her eyes widened as she watched his fangs grow like the last time. She knew this time what was happening and although she still felt a sliver of fear race through her she reached up and cupped his face again.

"Natsu...Make me yours." She breathed and he growled in response his eyes widening as he bent his head to her neck. She closed her eyes and forced herself to relax. She wrapped her arms around his neck so that he couldn't pull back either. He licked along her smooth skin until he came to the point where her pulse leapt. He hesitated and growled as he held himself back,

"Luce...Are you sure?" He whispered and Lucy opened her eyes to stare up at the ceiling.

' _Don't let him mark you unless you are absolutely sure…'_

"Do it Natsu…" She answered and the next thing to be ripped from her throat was a scream as the two sharp points pierced her skin. She felt the expected heat flood her body as the fire dragon claimed her for the world to see. She screamed again as the first wave crashed through her, not expecting it to really feel this hot and pleasurable. She arched off the bed as her body convulsed, but Natsu held her down as he growled and bit down on her neck, holding her in place as she rode the pleasure. She heaved when it started to ebb away. Natsu growled and pulled away from her neck, licking the puncture wounds to seal them.

He sat back and stared down at her, breathing heavily as he locked eyes with her. Then his signature grin flashed across his face and he leaned closer to her face so that their noses were touching. His eyes were filled with so much heat and promise that Lucy felt her body react and start to rise to the occasion once again.

"You're mine now Luce. And I intend to mark all of you tonight so that you can't forget it." He growled and Lucy shivered at the promise as he claimed her lips once more. She grinned against his lips and he pulled back to see an answering fire lighting her eyes.

"Good. Cause you have a lot to make up to me for that hike through the snow."

"Nobody said you had to follow me out here." He challenged and she raised her brow as she wrapped one leg around his, pulling him towards her. He purred in response and she grinned wider.

"Are you complaining?"

"Never." He hissed as he kissed her.

* * *

 **Well there it is everyone! I hope it was worth the wait. Now you know more about the fictional side of Natsu and why he holds himself apart. And don't worry there will be even more on the dragon revealed in the next chapter. Like I said before, I have many grand plans for this story! Let's just hope that I can actually pull it off. I can't begin to explain just how nervous I am writing this. So please let me know what you thought by leaving a review. Until next time, stay awesome my lovelies!**


	12. Chapter 11:Appetites

**Hello everyone! Here we are again and I want to thank you for your patience with me. I know that I've made you wait for a while for this chapter and I'm sorry. Anyways, I hope that all of you are enjoying this story and how I plan to take it. I think the whole idea of the dragon went over well with all of you, but since the review system is broke as I write this I can't be 100%. So let's just pick up again and get right back to this. As always, please enjoy and let me know what you think by leaving a review.**

 ***All characters belong to my hero Hiro Mashima***

* * *

Lucy hummed softly as she started to come awake. She felt something softly running along her side, tickling her slightly. She giggled, knowing exactly what it was. She purred and cracked one eye open to peek at her partner who was leaning over her.

"Shouldn't you be sleeping?" She mumbled and he chuckled before leaning closer and nuzzling her hair.

"I'm not tired." He growled and she snorted as she rolled over to face him. He was leaning against his hand as he continued to smile down at her. She tried to look stern, but failed as her own happiness washed away all other emotions. She giggled again and chose to scoot closer and snuggle against his warm chest.

"Well I am, so please be quiet and let me sleep." She mumbled and felt his chest rumble as he fell back against the mattress so that she could rest against his side. She felt him shift and sighed as she opened her eyes again to stare up at him. He was looking off to the side and she followed his line of sight. She shot up suddenly and surprised her partner.

"I had completely forgotten!" She cried before turning and glaring at him once more. His eyes widened, but before he could ask she brought her fist down onto his chest. He groaned and then shouted as she slid out of bed, taking the covers with her as she moved across the cabin. Natsu watched as she moved to the table and realized what she was heading for. She scooped up the stack of papers and turned her death glare on him. He chuckled and rubbed the back of his head, not even minding his nakedness anymore.

"Oh yeah. Thanks for letting me borrow that Luce. It was a great read. Although I didn't get to finish to where you had stopped." He said and her face turned bright red as she gaped at him.

"I didn't let you borrow anything! You stole this and ran off with it! Oh Mavis! How far did you get!?" She cried and hugged the pages to her chest, her face flaming. Natsu grinned and slid out of bed as he stalked towards her. He pressed her back against the table, trapping her between his body and the wood. The only thing between them was the covers she held to cover herself.

"I got to a rather interesting section. Tell me Luce…" He paused as his arms reached out to grip the table's edge, forcing her to lean back as he did. His grin doubled as he continued,

"How long have you held such fantasies about me?" He teased and her hair began to steam from her embarrassment. She shook her head and closed her eyes as she began to protest.

"I-I never...these weren't...it's not really you in the story!" She shouted and he chuckled again as he reached up and grabbed her chin, forcing her to open her eyes again. He grinned and kissed her briefly before whispering against her lips.

"Seems pointless to argue that you wanted me when our adventure together earlier speaks for itself." He growled and she groaned. He laughed then and reached up to snatch the story from her hands when she was distracted. Lucy jumped and tried to leap for the pages, forgetting that she had been holding up the blanket. The cover slid down her frame to pool at their feet, revealing her skin to Natsu's hungry eyes once more. He growled lower this time, his eyes darkening with heat as he forgot about the story once more.

Lucy noticed his gaze and froze in her attempt to retrieve the incriminating words back. Her focus returning to the dragon before her that suddenly looked ready to pounce on her. And that's exactly what he did. He moved faster than she could react to as he tossed the pages on the table and pulled her against him. His mouth silenced any words that may have left hers as he surrounded her once more. She melted into his touch and groaned as he picked her up to wrap her legs around his waist and moved back to the bed. She decided that reprimanding him could wait until later.

* * *

Natsu lay awake once more with his beautiful woman nestled against his side. He had collected the covers after their hastened love making in order to protect her from the cold again. Although his own body heat could certainly keep her warm enough, he knew Lucy well enough to know that after the glow faded she would become embarrassed about her exposure.

Personally, he hoped that she wouldn't be too shy around him in the future. He could stare at her perfection for hours and never grow tired of it. He sighed as he brushed some of her bangs away from her face and watched her sleep. He was still trying to process the fact that she was _finally_ his. He couldn't believe that she had followed him all the way out here in order to admit that she loved him. She _loved_ him! Lucy... _his_ Lucy actually felt the same way he did and had given herself to him.

She was officially his mate and now that they were bonded he had no intention of ever letting her go. Lucy was always meant to be by his side and although he had known it, he never thought she would agree with him. But here she was, curled against him after sharing the greatest pleasure with him. He growled as his body responded to her again. He should have warned her about a dragon's stamina. He chuckled and forced his mind elsewhere, wanting to let her sleep. He hadn't allowed her much rest the night before, so he wanted to give her the time to recover.

He may not know as much about these things as other males, but he knew enough to know that for women the first time could hurt. He was just thankful that his magic helped smooth that over when the mates were marked. He frowned as he realized that she had written in her story the exact details that came with marking. He questioned again where she had gotten her information. There were a few things in her story that were obviously dramatized for the readers, like the dragon. Slayers may be more animalistic from being raised by dragons, but there was no other half. It was a cool idea and he almost wished that there was a dragon within him he could talk to.

He glanced down at Lucy and wondered where she had done her research. Some of the things she wrote were too on the nose to be from any book in the guild's library. He looked over to the story that was on the table and he shot a quick glance at his sleeping partner before sliding out of bed carefully. He was able to disentangle himself from her limbs and pulled the covers further around her in his absence. She remained asleep and he smiled as he kissed her forehead and started hunting for his cargo shorts.

After pulling them on he sat himself at the table and fixed the loose pages that had come apart when he had tossed them aside. He straightened them and shuffled through them until he found the spot he had been forced to end on. He looked at Lucy and grinned as he realized how eerie it was that both stories were following the same path.

"Who knows Luce. Maybe you could give Cana a run for her money in fortune telling." He whispered as he began to read.

* * *

Lucy opened her eyes and looked about her room. It was dark, but there was something off about it. She looked to the side to see that she was alone in bed once more. She was also dressed again. She was quicker this time to realize what was happening.

" _Good. It seems that you are much more open now. Which means I won't have to waste our time together arguing with you."_ The beast chuckled and the fire roared to life to reveal the concealed dragon. Lucy swallowed the scream that had been about to escape and forced herself to remain still. The dragon grinned as it watched her.

" _You are certainly an interesting woman Lucy. I'm glad that you belong to me. A boring mate is always tedious."_ He chuckled and Lucy frowned up at the thing, she tried to move and was grateful that this time she could freely get out of bed. She slid out from under the covers and walked around the edge of the bed to stare up at the dragon.

"I belong to Natsu. Not you." She challenged as she crossed her arms. The dragon tilted his head and she swore that this was the dragon version of raising one's eyebrow in disbelief.

" _We are one and the same sweet thing. I know it's a lot for a human to comprehend, but…"_ He stretched out its neck and wrapped itself around Lucy, nuzzling her hair as it hissed,

" _I was touching your soft skin right along with the boy. Things will be easier for you if you start considering me and the man you know one and the same. We are always together. Even if he refuses to hear my voice."_ He growled as he pulled away again to stare down at her. Lucy shivered as his scales rubbed against her, but was surprised that it reminded her of the sensation she felt when Natsu ran his fingers along her back. It was in that moment that she decided to accept the dragon's words and not to focus on her own misgivings.

" _Good girl. I knew you were also a smart one Lucy. I would expect nothing less from my mate."_ He chuckled and she jumped as she had forgotten that he could read her thoughts in this dream world they shared. She sighed and sat on the chest that resided at the foot of her bed.

"Okay. So when we last spoke you said there were things I needed to know." She said and he nodded at her words and turned to stare off into space, an almost sad look crossing his golden eyes.

" _As I said before, in the past there have been many mates of the dragons that met a tragic end because they refused to listen to the dragons that came to them. The bite of a dragon is meant to bond the mate to her partner for life. This also means that if they don't complete the bond properly the magic from the dragons will destroy the mate's body."_ He said as he turned to stare at Lucy once more. Her eyes widened as a small trace of fear laced through her, but the dragon moved closer and rested his nose against her stomach as he hummed.

" _Do not worry love. I will not let that happen to you. But you have to listen to me completely. And do everything I tell you. Do you understand?"_ He asked as those bright orbs gazed at her. Lucy swallowed, but nodded and rested her hand against the dragon's scaled face. He purred again as his eyes slid closed, seeming to revel in the feeling of her caress. When he pulled his head back, the serious look had returned.

" _There's one thing you must not do and I am glad that you didn't. You must not tell the boy that you and I have spoken."_ He hissed and Lucy jumped at that as she frowned.

"Wouldn't he already realize you have? You said that all dragons have come to their mates in the past." She asked and the dragon shook his head.

" _It is knowledge that is passed down or shared between dragon and human. But the boy refuses to accept me. He keeps me in a mental cage when he is awake and blocks out my voice. He can't accept that what happened in the past was necessary for our survival."_ He growled, again a sadness creeping into his eyes. Lucy understood suddenly, Natsu not only blamed himself for his mother's death, but also the dragon.

" _Yes. He sees my actions as a betrayal. Not understanding that it was just as hard for me to lose her."_ It growled and Lucy felt a rush of sympathy for the creature as she realized that it had been more alone than the man she had fallen in love with. The dragon shook his head and gazed down at her.

" _None of that matters now. It's true that I have resided by myself for years after emerging from the flames. Most dragon slayers don't develope their other halves until they are thirteen. But the danger that he was in forced me to emerge sooner and the consequences are unchangeable. What is important is that you are protected. So long as you trust me this will be quick and the bond will be complete."_

"But if it is so simple, why did other women die after being marked?" Lucy asked and the dragon sighed.

" _Most cases were because the mates didn't listen to the dragon that came to them, but there were some-although rare- that were simply too weak to make it through the process. The bite of a dragon has many side effects because it prepares the mate's body for bearing our children."_

Lucy blushed brightly at the mention of children and the dragon chuckled as it noticed her sudden discomfort.

" _Sorry love. But it is how all this works. Bearing the child of a dragon is a dangerous thing if you're body is not strong enough. So it has always been the job of the dragon to ensure that his mate is prepared. Female dragons are already strong enough to bear their young so it was only after dragons began to take full humans as their mates that this process began._

" _The bite transfers some of our magic to you in order to transform your body. However...because the magic targets your natural system it can leave you weak and open for the side effects of a dragon's magic. The most prominent being that the magic will corrupt your own."_

"What do you mean? Is that what happened to Nat-your mother?" Lucy asked and the dragon shook his head again.

" _No. Our mother held no internal magic, which actual left her more open. This is all very complicated and I will try and make it easier for you to understand love, but there are some parts that can't be explained._

" _The magic will tear through your immune system to replace your antibodies with its own. However this can turn into a virus just as quickly. The antibodies will act as a poison in your system that can no longer be cleansed. Which is why it is so important that we get you're defenses in place before the magic can reach its full power. You've just been marked so we still have time."_ He added when he noticed Lucy was shivering. She felt an immense amount of fear race through her body at the thought of everything that _could_ happen to her. Her hand were clenched in her lap to try and prevent them from shaking. A pair of hand fell over her own and gave them a reassuring squeeze. She looked up into the face of the man she had given herself to.

Just as before, it was Natsu's face, but the eyes were the gold of the dragon. He pulled her to him suddenly, enveloping her in a tight embrace and his natural warmth seeped into her and stopped the shivers. She closed her eyes and let herself fall into his hold, feeling safer with him near.

" _I won't let anything happen to you. I promise that I will do everything in my power to protect you from the fate that befell my mother."_ He whispered in her ear and she could only nod. He pulled back, holding her by her shoulders as he gave her a stern look.

" _Lucy. No matter what happens after tonight, you must promise me that you will heed my instructions."_

"I will. I trust you." She whispered and he smiled gently at her words. He leaned forward and rested his forehead against hers, maintaining their eye contact.

" _That's my girl. I can see why he isn't fighting me on one thing."_ He whispered and Lucy frowned, but he pulled away again and didn't elaborate. He stood up and placed his hands in his pockets. She realized that he was dressed as Natsu usually was during the day, even with his black coat. She didn't question why he was staying in this form as she probably wouldn't understand either of the halves or what they were thinking.

The dragon chuckled, giving her a knowing look and she quietly cursed as she blushed. She really had to remember that there were no private thoughts in this world and the dragon could read her like an open book.

" _I'm trying not to I promise, but I can't control the way this place works. But maybe we should return to the reason I'm here and away from your frustrations."_ He teased and she blushed brighter while crossing her arms over her chest and turning her gaze away. He chuckled again and she felt him moving closer. She kept her eyes averted and bit her lip nervously. His hand reached out and cupped her chin, turning to to face him again.

" _You have no idea how cute you are when you're mad little one. But we're running out of time so I need you to focus."_ He said, but his tone lacked any sternness to it as he continued to smile at her. She nodded and turned her whole body to face him again, giving him her full attention.

" _You will most likely wake soon, so any further explanations on the effects of a dragon's bite will have to wait. There are only two major steps left for you to do in order to protect yourself. One will be easy, despite the cold weather...But the other...it will be a great challenge. But we'll focus on that when the time comes."_ He said and Lucy started to ask about the challenge, but the hardening of his gaze warned her that she had to listen.

" _In order to strengthen your system against the virus that comes with the transformation you'll have to create an elixir that you'll have to drink for the next month. The herbs and flowers are usually harder to find during the winter. But luckily our adoptive mother keeps many herbs and such things in store for medicine."_ He said and Lucy frowned as she tried to make sense of what he just said. It didn't take too long though to realize that he was talking about Mira. She looked at the dragon-Natsu and wondered why he referred to her as his mother?

" _It is a sentiment that the two of us agree on. After the accident with our birth mother, sweet Mira took over the duties that come with the title. Although I believe she may love us more that the other one ever did. She is caring and has watched over us when no one else has. We owe a lot to her."_ He explained and she could see the genuine emotion in his eyes as he spoke of Mira. She could understand and thought it was sweet that Natsu thought so highly of the woman as well. Mira had become something of a stand-in mom for her as well, probably for the others too. Natsu should tell Mira all this, she would be overjoyed to hear such words.

" _Showing emotion is not an easy thing for us. That is one thing I can't hold against the man."_ The dragon whispered and Lucy sighed, giving up on hiding any of her thoughts at this point.

"It would still be a kind thing to do for her. If she really means so much to you." She said.

" _Those are words you should share with the other. He is the one that walks during the day remember?"_

The room shook and the man jumped, losing his illusion so that the dragon stood there once more. He turned his large head towards her and grinned.

" _It seems that our time together is over once more. So I need to do this quickly."_ He said and leaned forward so that his nose touched her forehead. She felt strange and then an assortment of names and pictures flashed through her mind. The dragon pulled back and grinned,

" _It will seem like a jumbled mess, but when you are_ _ **actually**_ _picking the ingredients and preparing the elixir it'll come naturally. Goodbye for now my love. Just know that behind the man will also be the beast."_ The dragon and her were engulfed in flames and she turned as the room disappeared. She felt arms wrap around her waist and pull her back into his hard chest. She turned her head so that she could stare up into his face as the flames surrounded them. He smiled, his still sharp fangs flashing at her as the fire seemed to dance through his pink locks.

" _Also remember that the man and the beast both feel the same when it comes to you."_ He leaned closer and pressed his lips against the side of her head in a gentle caress.

" _I love you Lucy."_

* * *

Lucy moaned in her sleep and Natsu looked away from the pages to see that she was beginning to come awake. He smiled and set the story on the table as he got up and moved to the bathroom. He wanted to be sure that when she woke he would have it ready for her.

Lucy opened her eyes and stretched her sore body, feeling empty sheets next to her. She sat up and looked down at the space beside her before glancing around the cabin. When she didn't see any sign of him she had a small heart attack, believing that he had run off again. Luckily for him, before her anger could take over he came out from the room, steam following his steps. Lucy relaxed and couldn't stop her eyes from traveling over his bare chest. She realized that she wouldn't have to hide her appreciation for him as much anymore.

"Morning...again." She whispered and Natsu grinned down at her as he came to her side. He supported his weight on the edge of the bed and pressed a soft kiss against her lips.

"It's more like afternoon now I think." He teased and she blushed while looking out the window. The snow was still falling and it was a hazy grey out.

"How can you tell?"

"Internal clock or something? It's looked like that outside for the last few hours." He said while shrugging. Then his smile returned and he held out his hand to her.

"I have a surprise for you, come on Luce." He said and she giggled at the look on his face. Even after everything they had done, she was glad to see that the childish side of him was still present. Taking pleasure in simple things was part of Natsu's natural charm and she decided that she never wanted him to lose that trait. She placed her hand in his and stood from bed, trying to keep the sheet wrapped around her, but it was difficult with one hand and Natsu wasn't about to release her other.

He pulled her behind him, almost tripping her as she tried to walk on her toes to avoid the cold hardwood. She suddenly missed her carpeted floors at home, cold feet wasn't a problem she faced during the winter.

"Ta-dah!" He said as he held open the door he had emerged from. She walked into the room as he indicated and a huge smile broke on her face. This was a bathroom and sitting in the center was a large tub that was currently filled with steaming water.

"The water that comes through the pipes is like ice, but I improvised." He explained as his fists lit with his fire. She forgot about the sheets and let them drop as she wrapped him in a hug.

"You're amazing!" She shouted. He laughed as he caught her and returned her hug.

"Because I heated some water? Come on Luce. Don't tell me that's all it'll take to keep you happy from now on." He teased and she blushed, but as she pulled away to look up at him she decided to tease him a bit herself.

"There are a few other things I'd like." She whispered, adding just the right amount of heat to her gaze. It hit him instantly and he swallowed as his own eyes darkened. His hold tightened, pulling her against him,

"And what's that Luce?" He purred and the sound of his voice sent shivers down her back. She leaned closer so that their lips were almost touching. He growled and closed his eyes, missing the teasing glint in her eyes. She pulled out of his arms suddenly, startling him as she tied up her hair and moved towards the hot water.

"Breakfast."

"What?" He asked confused as he watched her test the water with her fingers, bending over so that he got a nice view of her backside. He growled, but forced himself to stay where he was. She glanced at him over her shoulder and winked,

"Breakfast. I think it's about time _you_ cook for _me_." She said and watched as he rolled his eyes, growling low in irritation. But his good humor came back and he smiled at her as he leaned back against the door frame.

"I suppose that I should feed you. After all...You may need that energy before we leave again." He said and left her to take her bath, not missing the way her cheeks flushed and her heart sped up at the hidden meaning behind his words.

Natsu waited outside the closed door until he heard the sounds of water sloshing, signalling that she was settling into the hot water. He even heard her sigh of pleasure and it shot straight through him as it reminded him of the noises she had made while in his arms. He shook his head and moved towards the small cookstove to start their breakfast.

As he was cooking though, thoughts began to creep into his mind that gave him pause. For one, he wondered if Lucy _really_ understood what she had signed up for by allowing him to mark her. Being a dragon's mate was similar to marriage and he felt nervous at the chance that she wasn't prepared for all that yet. But now that she was his, he damn well had no intention of letting her go. He knew it was a selfish thought, but there was nothing he could do to control it. He would just have to hope that she was as ready as she claimed to be. He only had what Igneel had told him and that had been brief and vague since he was a child. But the little he knew was that there was no going back once he had chosen his mate. She would be the only one he could be with and if she ever left him...he frowned as he tried to remember what Igneel had warned him about.

" _Don't mark just any girl boy. A dragon's mate is a sacred thing and only-Natsu!_ _ **Put the stick down and pay attention!**_ _Hmm...Now as I was saying-only mark the one that you feel an unnatural pull towards. You'll know your mate by instinct. She'll be the closest to you and you'll never want to have her out of your sight. She'll be the one you feel the most protective of and will grow enraged if someone so much as gives her a scratch."_

" _Dad~ this is boring. Can't you teach me to breathe fire again?"_

" _Natsu. This is serious. I need you to understand how important it is_ _ **not**_ _to mark a girl so impulsively, even your chosen mate until_ _ **she**_ _is sure."_

" _Yeah, yeah...Hey wanna see my fire fist again!?"_

" _ **Natsu!**_ _You have to be careful. Mating is a life bond, if you mark a girl and she rejects you, you'll…"_

Natsu frowned, not remembering what his father had said after that. He should have paid more attention, but he had only been interested in fighting back then. He snorted as he realized not much had changed until Lucy came into his life. He set the plates on the table and sighed as he glared at nothing, trying to recover the lost memory.

"Why the serious face? You shouldn't think too hard, you'll hurt yourself." Lucy teased as she came out, drying her hair. Natsu glared over at her, but she only laughed in response. Not in the least intimidated. He rolled his eyes and grinned at her as she sat down next to him. She was eyeing the food he had made with almost the same lustful glance she had given him. Right when she lifted her fork and attempted to attack her meal, he pulled the plate across the table out of reach.

"Hey!" She cried, trying to stab the meat again, but he kept it just out of reach. She glared at him, her lower lip jutting out in an adorable pout. He leaned forward on his hand and grinned brightly at her.

"Then you shouldn't eat too much. Aren't you always saying you don't wanna get f-AH!" He laughed as she had whacked him on his head to cut off his sentence. He was still chuckling as he rubbed the sore spot, releasing the plate so she could slide it back towards her. She glared at him as she took the first bite. She hummed and she closed her eyes for a brief moment as she took in the flavor. She swallowed and returned to glaring at him, but he could see that she wasn't actually mad at him by the way her eyes softened.

"You're lucky that this food is good enough to let that remark pass. But you better watch your step and not push your luck." She warned and he laughed as he began to eat his own food, not paying as much attention to the flavor as she was. He finished first, but noticed that Lucy finished shortly after him. He grinned as he thought of the two possibilities for her appetite. Either she had subtly begun to eat faster from being around him. Or he had caused the hunger with their vigorous exercise last night. Both options filled him with a warm joy that was more appealing than the food he had just consumed. He glanced to the end of the table where her story was still resting and frowned.

"Hey Luce. I wanted to ask you something."

"I swear if it has anything to do with my weight." She warned and he chuckled, shaking his head. Then he tapped his chin as if he were thinking about it.

"Although now that you mention it-I'm kidding!" He laughed as he dodged another punch. She made a huffing noise, but motioned for him to continue with his actual question. He reached for the story and held it up.

"Where did you do your research for this?" He asked and her fork froze on its path to her mouth. She blushed and stuttered, not able to answer and that caught his attention. He had assumed she would say the archives, but at her hesitation he knew it couldn't be that simple. She cleared her throat and lowered her fork, the blush still remaining in place.

"W-why do you want to know?" She asked and he shrugged, watching her for a reaction. Wondering why she was suddenly so defensive.

"It's just that most of it is really accurate and I was curious if there was some book you found with the information."

"No-I mean yes! Yes, it was in a book! I-in the archives u-under the guild!" She cried and gave a fake laugh. He narrowed his eyes at her.

"You know I can always tell when you're lying to me Luce. What's the big deal? Why can't you tell me where you got the information?"

"Because I promised him I wouldn't tell." She gasped and covered her mouth as the words escaped. He frowned further. So someone had given her the information she needed. It was one of the males in the guild, but who would even have this kind of knowledge on them?

"Was it Gramps?" He asked and Lucy shook her head, eyeing him warily. He thought more about it. The only other person who would know that kind of random fact would be Levy. But Luce had specifically said 'he'? So who had she gone to? His brain was starting to hurt with trying to figure it out and he mentally growled as Lucy had been right about that. He decided that if he couldn't get her to tell him willingly...

"No. You actually went to _him_!?" Natsu asked and Lucy covered her face. Natsu laughed and slammed his hands on the table, a huge grin on his face.

"I can't wait to get back to the guild and-"

"No! Natsu you can't! If Gajeel finds out that I told you about our deal he'll kill me!"

"One: I would kill him if he tried…" Natsu hissed, completely serious and it made her pause as she saw the intent in his eyes. But it was gone quickly and he continued,

"Two: You went to metal head for dragon mating tips? How did you convince him to do that?" He asked and Lucy's mouth dropped.

"But-didn't you just-if you knew then why-Oh Mavis, I'm a moron!" She groaned and slumped over on the table. Natsu chuckled and stroked the back of her head as he leaned forward,

"But you're a cute one and my moron so it's okay Luce." He said and she sighed as she lifted her head up again.

"I guess there's no point in hiding it. Yeah, he offered me information for my story. He doesn't know exactly what it's about and I don't intend for him to know. In exchange I would tell him what he needed to know about Levy."

"Bout time...See. Was that so hard Luce?" He grinned and she blew her bangs out of her face again as she narrowed her eyes at him. Then she made to reach for the pages and he pulled them away again.

"Natsu! You have to give those back." She said and he smiled.

"I know. But just let me get to the end."

"There is no end. I have to finish writing it by today remember!" She said, pouting at him again. He sighed and handed the pages over. She took them happily and hugged them to her chest. She stood from the table and noticed that he was pouting slightly. She giggled and leaned forward so that she could give him a quick peck on his cheek. He looked up at that and she winked,

"I promise that when it's all finished and the girls are done with it I'll let you have it again. Deal?" She asked and he grinned, nodding as he stood up as well.

"But you know that I'm not supposed to leave this cabin for two more days right?" He asked and she nodded while moving towards her discarded pack from last night. She lifted it up to her shoulder and smiled at him, noticing that he was frowning at her now.

"You can finish your job and I'll see you back at the guild. I told the same guy who dropped me off to come back in the morning." She said and he moved towards her again,

"Hang on Luce. You're leaving?" He asked and she blinked. She nodded and he growled low, not liking the idea of her being away from him so suddenly after finally having her at his side.

"But...I don't…" He said, but stopped himself. He sighed and smiled at her.

"Alright Luce. I'll see you when the job is finished. But let me walk you down the mountain to meet your ride."

"But then you won't be back until nightfall." She said and he shrugged.

"I won't feel it like you did."

"But-"

"Lucy. I'm taking you down the mountain." He cut her off, his tone hardening once more. She stared up at him and recognized the stubborn glint. It was the same one that had taken over his eyes after the GMG when he insisted on their jobs. She knew that there would be no arguing with him and Gajeel's words about a slayer's heightened emotions was starting to make more sense.

"Okay. I guess it wouldn't hurt to have some extra backup on the way down." She consented and he grinned again as he turned away to grab his coat. While she waited, she replaced her story back in her pack where it would remain safe.

"Ready Luce?"

"I was waiting for you remember?" She pointed out and he grinned down at her. She jumped when she felt him lightly slap her rear as he chuckled. She blushed when he turned that smoldering gaze on her once more.

"Payback for making me wait for so long. How many times did I have to wait while you got dressed? Then again...I guess I can't complain about those times. Do you still have those red, lacy panties?" He laughed at her red face as he reached for the door. He pulled and frowned as the door didn't budge. He turned his attention away from her to focus fully on the door. He pulled again with the same result. He placed his palm flat against the wood and even with his own body temperature he could feel the cold seeping through. He stepped back and lifted his foot, kicking the door as hard as he could. The wood creaked and he felt the hinges crack, but the door didn't burst out as he expected.

"Hmm...Uh Luce." He said turning to her again. She was already sitting on the edge of the bed with her head in her hands.

"Don't tell me. We're snowed in."

"Looks like it. The wood might be frozen over too so I can't pull it in. I could always break the door completely." He said, his fists already lighting up with his fire.

"No!" Lucy shouted as she ran to block the door as if in protection. He raised his brow at her.

"One: You're reward-" she started, but he cut her off.

"I didn't take this job for the reward Luce…" He said and she blushed slightly as she was reminded that he had taken this job to avoid her. She shook her head and continued with her reasoning.

"Well then you could always give the money to me to replace the food you ate last week. But in any case...We should leave the door for now. If we're snowed in that means there was a bad storm last night and who knows if it'll get worse out there." She said and he rubbed the back of his head.

"I guess that makes sense. So that means you can stay here with me after all." He grinned and she sighed, but eventually smiled as well. Natsu walked up to her and wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her up against him.

"I'll never complain about snow again. Even if it does remind me of the popsicle." He purred and leaned down towards her. She closed her eyes, but he pulled back suddenly an irritated look crossing his face.

"That reminds me though. Stay away from Gray."

"Natsu what-"

"I don't care if it's just a story, I don't like the way you wrote him hitting on you. _Has_ Gray ever made a move towards you?" He growled and she realized he was referring to the moments in her story where she had hinted at the fictional Gray liking that Lucy. She laughed and grinned up at her dragon.

"Natsu Dragneel. Are you actually jealous of a _fictional_ character?"

"That didn't answer my question."

"Well you didn't answer mine." She teased and he growled again,

"Luce."

"No Natsu. Gray has never acted as anything more than a friend. Despite how he acts I know for a fact that he likes Juvia. The only reason I wrote that stuff was because I needed to give you a kick into gear." She laughed as she felt his arm muscles relax again, she shook her head and leaned forward to kiss him. He relaxed the rest of the way as her lips coax his into responding.

He growled and pulled her tighter against him, his hands moving along her back towards her hips. She giggled and pushed him away lightly. He pouted, but she shook her head and wiggled out of his grasp.

"We should let everyone know that we're okay. The girls will probably expect me home and I don't want them to worry." She said as she reached into her pack and pulled out the communication lacrima.

"You still carry one of those with you?"

"You still don't I see." She countered and he stuck his tongue out at her before coming up behind her. At first she thought he was going to make a grab for her again, but he reached past her and pulled out her story.

"Well since we're stuck here, might as well entertain myself…" He paused and turned his heated gaze to her.

"Unless you have a better idea."

"Aren't you tired from last night and this morning?" She laughed, setting the lacrima on the table. She was desperately trying to hide her embarrassment. He grinned, wrapping his free arm around her waist and pulled her against him suddenly so that she bumped into his hips feeling a very prominent muscle poke her. He chuckled at the way her face flushed and whispered into her ear.

"I guess it's time to warn you about a dragon's stamina. We can keep going and going until our mate's are completely sated." He purred and she felt a shiver race from her head to her toes as they curled. He chuckled again and lifted her chin up, placing a swift kiss on her lips.

"Make your call. I'm going to take a quick bath and then I can show you what I mean." He winked and left her gaping after him. She hadn't even realized that he had at one point handed her the pages to her story. She clutched them to her chest, trying to calm the fluttering of her heart. She couldn't deny that his words filled her with a familiar heat and a growing excitement to test what he had said about stamina.

She shook her head to clear her thoughts. She was about to make a few calls on the lacrima and the last thing she needed was to have them guessing at her dirty thoughts. She sat down at the table and powered up the lacrima, deciding that calling Mira at the guild should come first. Then she had one other call to make. She looked up at the closed door as she heard Natsu filling the tub with water.

' _Hopefully I'll have enough time to make the call.'_ She thought as she set the magic to contact the guild. It was only a few seconds and then Mira's face came into view.

"Hi Lucy! Did you make it to the cabin okay?" She asked innocently, but Lucy could read the anticipation and excitement behind the woman's smile. She wondered if by now the entire guild knew where she had gone. But then again, they would just see it as her going after her best friend out of worry. Which wasn't entirely untrue, but she wasn't ready for them to know about Natsu and her just yet. She couldn't place her misgivings, but she felt that they should wait a bit before announcing anything.

"Yeah I made it here, but I won't be able to come home like I planned."

"Oh...hmm~ is Natsu keeping you prisoner?" Mira teased, a knowing glint in her eyes. Lucy blushed and shook her head while giving Mira a stern look.

"D-don't be ridiculous. We're just caught in some kind of snowstorm. We can't leave the cabin so I'll be staying here, but didn't want any of you to worry about me."

"Oh we weren't worried!" Cana's voice filled the lacrima and Mira stepped to the side so the brunette could squeeze in too. She smiled at Lucy and winked,

"We weren't expecting the boy to let you out of bed for the next week. Take your time up there! But make sure to use it for your story as inspiration!" Cana laughed and Lucy spluttered while Mira pushed Cana away and shook her head. She turned and smiled at Lucy,

"Seriously though Lucy, just stay safe and don't worry about things here."

"Thanks ...Can...Can you do me a favor?"

"Don't worry. Except for those of us that know about your novel, everyone thinks you just went to retrieve Natsu and smack him out of his foul mood. No one suspects anything." Mira said and Lucy blinked as Mira had effectively guessed what she was going to ask. Mira noticed her shocked look and smiled softly, she lowered her voice so that only Lucy could hear.

"I know that it's scary Lucy, but just trust Natsu and your heart and you'll be alright." She said and Lucy nodded, saying another quick goodbye and turning off the lacrima. She bit her lip as she thought of Mira's words. Maybe she _was_ over thinking everything, but that was the way she had always been. She looked from the lacrima to the door again and decided she should at least attempt her next call.

So she sent out the connection again, hoping that she was home. Lucy waited until a very sleepy-looking Levy came into view, rubbing her eyes. When she saw that it was Lucy calling she perked up slightly, but still looked confused.

"Lu-chan? What's-where are you? That doesn't look like your apartment." She said and yawned wide. Lucy played with her fingers as she tried to find a way to word what she wanted.

"Um...Levy...I need...well I need a favor." She stuttered and Levy blinked as she noticed how nervous her friend was growing. Levy frowned and tilted her head in confusion.

"What's wrong Lu?" She asked and Lucy took a deep breath.

"Could you find a way to get Gajeel to contact me?" She asked and Levy blushed, her hazel eyes darting to the side as she mumbled,

"Why would you come to me for that?"

"You're the closest one to him so I thought maybe you could find a way." Lucy asked and Levy swallowed and laughed nervously.

"Well I could try, but there's no guarantee that I-"

"Hey shrimp! Where do you keep the towels in this place?" Gajeel's gruff voice sounded from off to the side, out of view. Levy's entire face turned a bright red and she turned to try and hide her expression. Meanwhile, Lucy had gained a giant grin and was holding back her squeal of delight so Gajeel wouldn't yet realize he had been caught.

"They're in the cabinet above the sink. And keep quiet! You're not supposed to be here!" Levy stage whispered and Lucy heard Gajeel grunt and mumbled something like,

"Then why did you insist I stay the night?"

"I didn't insist anything!" Levy cried and groaned as she glanced over to see Lucy smirking at her.

"Scandalous! Levy I'm so proud of you." Lucy teased and Levy turned the brightest red her friend had ever seen.

"It's not what you think Lucy! We went out to dinner last night yes and then-"

"Then you invited him in for a night cap?"Lucy teased and Levy groaned, covering her face.

"No. I did invite him in for some tea since it was so cold out. Well, we…" She paused and it almost looked like steam was rising from her entire body. Lucy smiled brightly and winked at her friend.

"So...is he as good a kisser as you thought?"

"Better-I mean…" Levy cried and covered her mouth. The two friends stared at each other through the screens and then both started to giggle.

"Oh Levy! I'm so happy for you! I wish I was there so that I could hug you!" Lucy said and Levy laughed while shooting her friend a wink as well.

"Thanks. Am I to assume that congrats are due on your end too?" She whispered and it was Lucy's turn to blush. She shot a look at the bathroom door again and then gave her friend a quick nod. Levy squealed in delight and got really close to the lacrima screen.

"Oh Lu-chan! I can't wait until you get home so I can tackle you and we can start wedding plans! Of course I'll be your maid of honor and-"

"Woah! Levy slow down. No one said anything about marriage! It's too soon for that anyways and-"

"Actually, it's too _late_ for that." A gruff voice interrupted and Levy jumped looking to the side where Lucy assumed Gajeel was standing.

"Scoot over shrimp. Unless you want to sit in my lap again." He said.

"Again!?" Lucy laughed and Levy glared up at Gajeel as she moved to the side so he could be in view as well.

"Not now Bunny Girl. I think we should focus on you and your problems." He said and Lucy blushed as she admitted that he was right. She sighed and shook her head.

"I'm a bit confused right now Gajeel. When we last spoke you mentioned something, but never explained further." She said and Gajeel shifted uncomfortably. He looked down at Levy and she got the hint. She rose and said,

"I'm going to hop in the shower for a bit. I'll talk to you when you return Lu!" She said and waved as Lucy gave her a 'thank you' look. When she was out of the room Gajeel turned back and frowned.

"I see that you ignored my advice to wait."

"I didn't ignore it, but I couldn't just let Natsu continue to think I hated him." She defended and he snorted. He rubbed the back of his head and sighed.

"Look Lucy...I didn't want to tell you because I didn't want to worry you or accidentally cause you to change your mind. Everything that happens between a dragon and their mate needs to remain between the two. No outside force can influence it."

"Gajeel. Stop speaking like some ancient book or I'll start calling you old man from now on." She said and he glared at her, but when he saw the frustration and fear on her face he softened. He growled,

"Look. What I didn't want to tell you is that a dragon is only supposed to mark his mate when **she's** ready. Because if there is so much as a hint of rejection later on…" He stopped again and Lucy frowned. What was so bad that he kept holding back before telling her?

"I need to know Gajeel." She whispered and his frown deepened, but he nodded.

"Yeah...I suppose you do. If for some reason you start to pull back from Natsu, he'll react dangerously. Dragons don't accept rejection and they can get out of control. If Natsu starts to feel that you're going to leave he'll turn violent." He said and Lucy gasped as she looked up at the door that concealed the man from view.

"He-he wouldn't...Natsu would never hurt me." She whispered and Gajeel shook his head.

"He wouldn't be able to control it. It's not something we can. It's why most dragons don't fully claim their mates until after they're mated and have young together."

"Doesn't that seem a bit opposite and backwards?" She asked and he chuckled.

"By normal human standards yes. It's why slayers have so much trouble controlling our hormones. We are two halves waring with with different instincts. Natsu's problem is that he probably never learned this or didn't pay attention. So he may not even be aware of this fact."

"Sounds like him." She mumbled and Gajeel grunted again.

"He's brash and the dragon instincts rule him stronger than most. Somedays I wonder if he was meant to be born a dragon anyways. The thing you need to do now is tread lightly. His emotions will be even wilder now where you're concerned. You should stay up there for a few days to make sure he calms down. Dragons are a bit more territorial with a new mate." He said and she blushed as she looked to the side.

"No worries there. We're actually stuck here until this storm passes."

"Take that as a stroke of luck then. He wouldn't be able to handle being away from you so soon and would have most likely followed you anyways." Gajeel said and Lucy sighed as she started to rub her head.

"Gajeel, how do I make sure that Natsu doesn't get out of control?"

"I'm afraid I don't have the answer to that one. Every dragon is different and Natsu has always been unpredictable to begin with. Just be careful up there."

"There's nothing I can do though?" She asked and he shrugged.

"Maybe if you tire him out for a few days he won't be able to do too much damage." He said and she blushed as she gritted her teeth.

"That's not funny."

"I think so." He grinned and Lucy glared, then she smiled and leaned on her hand.

"Is that what you have Levy's doing now?"

"This conversation is over. Good luck blondie." He said and the connection ended. Lucy was giggling when Natsu stepped out of the bathroom, wrapped in a towel. He smiled at her as he walked over and leaned against the table.

"I take it that nothing at the guild's changed?" He asked and Lucy shook her head.

"No, but now they know where we'll be. Hopefully this storm doesn't last too long." She said and he grinned as he leaned closer, rubbing his nose along her neck. He purred low and flicked his tongue out over the mark on her neck.

"I don't know Luce. I kind of want this storm to last for the next year." He whispered as he continued to lightly nip her neck. She bit back a moan at the sensation and let out a husky laugh.

"You wouldn't last two weeks." She stated and he pulled back to raise his brow at her.

"Is that some sort of challenge Luce?"

She shook her head and pointed at the kitchen. He looked over and understanding dawned on him.

"Ah...food. I guess I have to give that one to you. Speaking of, did you happen to bring any with you? I only packed for the three days I was supposed to be up here and just for me." He said and she nodded.

"I brought a bit of food, but I don't know how long it'll last with you sharing." She teased and watched as his eyes darkened. He grinned and moved before she could react, lifting her and setting her on the edge of the table. She squeaked, but it dissolved into another moan as he settled between her legs and his mouth returned to her neck. He growled low as he licked the length up to her ear. He nipped the lobe, causing her nails to dig into his shoulder. He grinned and hissed into her ear,

"If you don't want to share your food with me Luce I'll just have to fill up on something else."

' _Oh my….yes please!'_ She thought as his lips latched onto hers.

* * *

 **I'm going to cut this short. Sorry everyone, but I need to sit down and plan out the next part of this and because there's a lot that will be happening I want to try and get it all into one chapter. But if I did that all here it would run REALLY long and put this chapter out even later. So I hope that you'll be happy with this little bit for now and I beg for patience as the next one may not be up until late next month or early March. Like I said there's a lot that needs to happen and I need to organize my ideas where they need to be. I might also need a break in between writing to keep myself from fizzing out. During those breaks I might write more one-shots or start on my other project that I mentioned in my New Year update. Well, keep an eye out for news and be sure to let me know what you thought of this chapter. Sorry again for cutting it off so suddenly. Until next time, stay awesome my lovelies!**


	13. Chapter 12: Mine Only Mine

**Hello everyone. I hope that all of you are staying awesome! I had a little bit of trouble with this one, but I'm hoping that I managed to put out something decent that all of you will enjoy. I also wanted to remind everyone that I have recently uploaded my other project onto Wattpad and Tumblr titled 'Strawberry Lessons' and I would really appreciate it if you wanted to check it out. If not and you know someone who might enjoy that please pass my name along.**

 **Also if you haven't heard I started up my facebook page again were I post updates if I'm really late on a chapter. Sometimes I write there before I get a chance to post on here under 'attention'. Look up the name Alicia Maness(that's my actual name so now you all know lol.) I also use that page to post links to my works so it's easier for all of you to find.**

 **Wow long intro, sorry about that. So let's not waste anymore time and get into this. As always please enjoy and let me know what you thought by leaving a review.**

 ***All characters are owned by the destroyer of shipper hearts Hiro Mashima.***

* * *

Natsu fell back against the mattress, breathing heavily as he tried to fill his lungs with air once more. He glanced over to see that his blonde partner wasn't fairing much better and the fact made him grin wide. Her face was flushed and he could still smell their mixed scents lingering in the air. It made him growl low, but not low enough.

"No. No more Natsu. I think I need a break." She breathed as she sighed deeply. He chuckled and rolled over to his side, brushing her tangled hair out of her face. She smiled up at him and he knew that he would never tire of the sparkle in her eyes. He leaned forward, kissing her gently and despite what she said he moved so that he was balancing above her again. She groaned and pushed against his chest.

She turned her head to the side so he moved to her neck instead. Wanting to drink in every inch of her that he could. She giggled as his tongue tickled the sensitive spots, but that giggle turned into a soft hiss as his teeth nipped her.

"Natsu!" She moaned and he purred at the way her husky voice breathed his name. He had heard his name spoken in so many different ways over the last several hours, but that had to be his favorite. He grinned against her neck and licked his mark, causing her to jump and press her body along his. He closed his eyes and hissed as he pulled back so he could stare down at her. She was looking up at him with her large, brown eyes that could sway him to level mountains if she tried.

"Natsu...I don't know if I have anymore in me." She breathed with a soft smile and he chuckled as he leaned down and rested his forehead against hers. He then tilted his head and pressed his lips over hers, wanting to taste her there as well. He had been joking about filling up on her, but it seemed more accurate now. It was like there was a part of him that wanted to consume her and he doubted his appetite for this woman would ever fade. He ran his tongue along every curve and crease inside her sweet mouth until he had to pull back to breathe. He growled as he kissed his way down to her collarbone and nipped the pale skin.

"Sorry Luce. I just can't help myself. You're just too sweet to resist. I think even _fire_ has been ruined for me." He whispered as he moved to her stomach and nuzzled the soft skin, rubbing his scent deeper into her, marking her completely his.

' _Not that there is any doubt about that now_.' He thought with a grin as he moved back up and rested his head between her large breasts, deciding that they were his new favorite pillow. He purred contently as he hugged her to him and forced himself to settle down so that she could regain her energy. She sighed and he felt the motion along with the sound of her heart beat. She ran her fingers through his hair, scratching his scalp lightly, making him purr once more in the back of his throat contently.

When he reopened his eyes again, he blinked in confusion as he was staring up at the ceiling. He looked around, not remembering falling asleep. He must have been more tired than he thought. Natsu glanced to his side to stare at the bare back of Lucy as she slept peacefully. He must have moved off her at some point, instinctively knowing not to crush her. He had also pulled the sheets over them again. He sighed as the euphoria washed over him in waves at the aftermath of their love-making.

Natsu sat up and stretched as he scratched his head, wondering what time it was now. He had stopped trying to keep track after their third go at each other. His grin doubled as he made a promise to never lose the drive they had shared in their passion. He looked down at his sleeping mate and his smile softened. Mavis how he loved her. He wasn't sure if he would ever be able to explain to her fully how much she meant to him. But he supposed that now he had plenty of time to try.

For now he would let her sleep, knowing that he had stolen most of her energy and that she would need time to replenish it. He chuckled as he got out of bed and stretched the rest of the way. He grabbed his pants and pulled them on quickly as he walked around the cabin, rebuilding the fire for his girl. He didn't need it, but since he had moved from her side he didn't want her to get cold.

To that fact he hunted through the cabin and found a large quilt in one of the trunks and returned to place it over her. When he was sure she was bundled he leaned closer and kissed her cheek.

"Mmm Natsu~" She mumbled in her sleep and his heart felt like it was glowing. He smiled and nuzzled her gently before pulling back once more. He decided to keep himself busy by pulling out all their food and judging just how much they had. When he had it all gathered he couldn't help the chuckle that escaped.

Lucy had brought three large bundles of fish out of habit for Happy and two others filled with sandwiches for them. It was the usual lunch she prepared when they were expected to be gone on a job with no towns along the way. He glanced over at the lump in the bed that pointed to her location. She would act on instinct now after being around them for so long.

The fact that she had integrated so flawlessly into their lives should have clued him to Lucy's importance sooner. She had become a part of his family so quickly that he couldn't mark the exact moment that he had stopped thinking about it. He never thought about whether or not to bring her somewhere, wanting her with him at all times. And on the rare occasions that he had gone on solo missions with Happy, the only thing he had wanted was to finish and return to check on her.

"How did it take _me_ so long?" He whispered as he leaned back against the low counter and watched her sleep across the room. Why had he been so blind to the way he felt about her until he read that story of hers? It should have been obvious from the start that she was his mate, so why did he waste so much time? He shook his head and sighed, his smile returning.

It didn't matter now though. She was his and there was no way he was going to let her go. His smile fell again as he thought back to his earlier dilemma. He still couldn't remember what Igneel had told him about mates. He knew that he was forgetting something important, but for the life of him couldn't remember what. He groaned and went to Lucy's pack once more, knowing that she had tried to hide these from him again.

He pulled out the pages to her story, needing a distraction from the troubling thoughts plaguing him. He didn't like the fact that he felt like what he was forgetting could be dangerous. It was an instinctual feeling that he couldn't shake and those were rarely wrong. So he flipped to the part he remembered stopping at when Lucy had first distracted him. He grinned over at her briefly.

"I'd much rather be distracted by you, but since you need to sleep I'll go with this instead. I don't want another bruise when you wake up and see me with these though." He whispered as his eyes went back to the words before him.

* * *

Lucy slowly opened her eyes, still not used to the strange feeling she had when she woke up from the 'shared dream'. She sighed and stretched as she took inventory of her body, acknowledging the soreness in her legs and-she blushed at the feeling _there_. Flashes of the previous night went through her mind and she chanced a peek to the side. Natsu was laying there, his arm loosely draped over her hips as he continued to sleep peacefully.

She bit her lip and carefully slid out from under his hold, not wanting to wake him for two reasons. The first being she was still a bit embarrassed and unsure of what to say to him after last night. Second, she wanted to get down into the kitchens and talk to Mira about the herbs she needed. She didn't want to explain to Natsu _why_ she needed them until she had come up with a good half-lie.

She sighed in relief when he remained asleep as she moved across the room to the large wardrobe that held her gowns. She pulled on her undergarments, tying the strings quickly, knowing that she would have to fix them later, but not wanting to waste time now. She selected her brown, wool dress and stepped into it. She silently thanked Mira again for sewing the buttons on the front of this one. She grabbed her leather boots-borrowed from Levy-and slipped them on before tiptoeing to the door. She opened it enough to slip through and glanced over at the sleeping man currently residing in her bed.

' _Also remember that the man and the beast both feel the same when it comes to you...I love you Lucy.'_ She blushed as she wondered if the dragon had been correct in his declaration that Natsu loved her too. She closed the door softly and walked down the hall, shaking her head slightly at herself. The worry she felt was foolish and misplaced. She shouldn't be thinking about Natsu's feelings towards her, because at _this point_ they should be obvious. What she should be focusing her worry on is the information she had received last night.

So the thing that had killed the dragon mates of the past-and Natsu's mother-was a virus caused by the slayer's bite and the infused magic that came from it. She wondered how that would happen, but then the whole 'preparing for birth' made sense the more she thought about it. She knew from births in her village that it was a painful and dangerous process. Birthing a baby with unnatural abilities would double the risks that already came with childbearing.

She decided that for now she would follow the dragon's instructions, not finding a reason to mistrust the creature. Knowing that he was a part of Natsu made it easier to trust his words. It was still a bit much for her to comprehend that two separate minds could reside in one body, but since she had come to this place she realized there was a lot about the world that she didn't know.

She also decided that once she had finished this process of protecting her from the virus she would tell Natsu what she had learned. This was the answer he had been looking for and although he may be mad about _where_ it came from, he would have to acknowledge that the dragon had done the right thing and only wanted to protect her as well. Maybe then he would be able to let go of what happened in the past and the two halves would finally accept each other. She wondered if she would be able to help with the other answer he's been chasing about his father? She didn't even know why the man had left and it seemed only Natsu did.

Her thoughts and worries were interrupted when she walked into the kitchen to see Mira already hard at work preparing breakfast. The woman glanced over her shoulder when she sensed someone near and smiled brightly at Lucy.

"Morning Lucy. How are you feeling?" Mira asked, a knowing look in her big, blue eyes. Lucy blushed softly and clasped her hands behind her back. Mira chuckled and pointed to the stool behind her.

"I have some lavender that we can mix into your bath water tonight to help with the soreness." Mira said and Lucy blushed brighter, not trying to argue with what the woman said. Knowing that it was pointless as Mira had a sixth sense for knowing what was happening within the castle walls, plus she already knew that Lucy had been marked, so she probably just assumed that Natsu had bedded his chosen mate.

"Hey Mira. I have a favor to ask." Lucy said, trying to find a way to word this without giving too much away. Mira glanced over and Lucy bit her lip as she adverted her eyes, hating that she had to keep this from her.

"I'm feeling a bit weird lately. Do you...do you keep herbs here that can be used to brew a tea?" She asked and Mira frowned as she turned to face Lucy completely. She folded her arm over the other with her finger against her cheek.

"I do. But wouldn't you rather have Wendy heal you?" She asked and Lucy quickly shook her head.

"N-no, I-I...I don't want to trouble her with this. It's probably just the weather. There was a recipe we used to use in the village and I thought if you had the things I needed I could make me something quick." She said and waited as Mira continued to look at her strangely. Finally she indicated that Lucy follow her and walked over to the door that sealed off the store room from the kitchen. Mira opened the door and lit the candle hanging on the wall before stepping to the side to let Lucy in.

Lucy walked in and hummed in awe. The dragon hadn't been kidding when he said that Mira kept herbs in store for emergencies. There were a lot of jars lining the shelves of the store room and barrels stacked along the back wall. Lucy walked in and read the labels of a few when images and names flashed through her mind. She grabbed the jars that sparked as she passed until she had collected seven in total.

She walked back out of the room and placed them on the island, aware that Mira was watching as she tied up her hair. She pulled the stone bowl set on the wooden surface towards her and opened the first jar. She moved on instinct as instructions suddenly went through her mind on how to grind or break the specific ingredients and in what order to mix them. Mira came up to watch Lucy work as she looked over the items she had chosen.

"Lucy…" She said as Lucy was grinding all of the mixed herbs into a powder to mix with the hot water she would boil after. Lucy looked up and swallowed at the intense gaze Mira was piercing her with.

"What are you making?" Mira asked and Lucy felt sweat form on her brow as she gave the best smile she could.

"I told you Mira. Just a quick tea that I used to-"

"These herbs are not for your average tea Lu. And I'm not an idiot." She said her tone growing harsh as she glared at the blonde. Lucy's smile vanished and she felt panic rise inside her. Mira placed her hand on the rim of the bowl Lucy was using as she leaned closer to the woman.

"What is all this Lucy? These herbs are for more than a cold. This one-" She indicated the dark brown root that looked like twisted rope.

"Is for numbing pain during childbirth. And this-" She held up the little white flower with five points.

"Is for infections that have laced into the blood. These two would never be normally mixed and nothing else you grabbed has ever been combined to my knowledge. So tell me the _truth_ Lucy. What are you making?" She asked again and Lucy lowered her gaze as her shoulders slumped. She was caught and there was no avoiding it now.

"Remember...Remember how I said someone came to me in a dream?" She whispered and Mira's frown deepened as she nodded. Lucy swallowed and looked up at Mira with pleading eyes, startling the woman.

"It wasn't some random phantom. It was Natsu's dragon." She said and Mira's pupils shrunk as she took a step back.

"Wh-What? But...How is that…"

"Possible? He told me that all mates are visited after being marked. That my mind is now open to him so that he can help keep me safe." Lucy said and Mira covered her mouth in shock. She shook her head and looked at Lucy worried.

"Lucy. Are you sure that this is even real? What if...What if it's happening again?" Mira said, her eyes misting as the past flooded her mind. Lucy stepped towards the maid and grasped her shoulders.

"Mira. I'm not the old mistress. I know that this is a lot to take in. **_Trust me_**. But I have to trust what he says. Because if what he's told me is true...Natsu's mother would have died anyways." Lucy said gravely and Mira gasped as that sank in. Lucy had her sit down as she explained everything the dragon had told her and Mira listened silently until the end.

"So this virus...it would have killed the mistress eventually." Mira whispered and Lucy nodded.

"He said that it drains their energy and weakens their immune system. I can't know what was going through her mind, but Natsu's mother must not have followed the dragon's instructions and as a result believed the weakening of her body was _caused_ by the beast." Lucy said and Mira sighed as the possibility that all of this was true sank in.

"That means that...that all of this could have been avoided. That Master Igneel and Natsu wouldn't have had to go through the pain of losing…" She whispered and Lucy lowered her eyes as the same thought went through her. Then she looked up, the same determination filling her as before.

"We can't change the past. But we can prevent it from repeating. If we don't want Natsu to suffer again then I have to trust the dragon that spoke to me and follow what he says. That's why I have to make this and take it until he says that it's over." She said and Mira looked up at her with wide eyes. Then a soft smile spread across her face. She stood from the stool and wrapped her arms around Lucy, hugging her tightly.

"I'm so glad that you came here Lu. You're exactly what he needs. Alright…" She said pulling back and holding Lucy by her shoulders.

"Show me again how to make this and from now on I'll have it ready for you in the morning. I'll also help cover this up as I'm sure you still don't want Natsu to know." She said and Lucy nodded, thanking her for understanding. Mira smiled as she watched Lucy go through the motions of preparing the powder again. Then she brought over the hot kettle that was going to be used for coffee, but first she poured the hot water over the powder for Lucy to drink.

"I hope that what you said is true Lucy. Because if not, then that could…" Mira stopped what she had been about to say, but the way she was eyeing the drink in Lucy's hand left no room for misinterpretations. Lucy looked down at the transparent green liquid and sighed,

"I know. I can't explain completely myself...but I trust him...because I trust Natsu with my life." She whispered as she tipped up the cup and allowed the contents to slide down her throat. She was surprised that the taste was more sweet than bitter and she was able to drink it all in one breath. She sighed and sat the cup down as she looked at Mira's concerned expression. She gave her the most reassuring smile she could and sat on one of the stools as they waited anxiously.

"Nothing?" Mira asked after several minutes had passed and Lucy sighed in relief as she smiled brighter.

"No. I'm fine." She said and Mira sighed deeply as well, her hand going up to cover her heart. She walked over and hugged Lucy again as she whispered,

"Thank the gods. This means that everything you were told is true and you'll be safe."

"For now. There's still more to it I think than just this elixir. But one obstacle at a time right?" Lucy said and Mira chuckled as she nodded and returned to preparing breakfast. Lucy helped where she could and soon the tension from before was forgotten. Lucy was slicing the fresh bread when a pair of arms suddenly wrapped around her middle and a deep growl vibrated in her ear.

"Why'd you run away this morning? I had plans." He whispered and she gasped as she turned her head to see Natsu smirking at her. Mira turned at Lucy's intake of breath and smiled at the sight before her.

"Morning Natsu. You're in high spirits." She said with a grin. Lucy knew her cheeks were bright red by now as Natsu chuckled and held her tighter. His lips grazed the side of her neck as he hissed,

"You have no idea."

Mira laughed again and Lucy sighed as she shook her head and finished slicing the bread with Natsu still hugging her from behind. It took a lot of concentration as he kept placing soft kisses along her skin and running his nose along the back of her ear and into her hair. She was afraid that she would slice a finger off if he kept it up. Although Mira seemed amused at Lucy's predicament, she must have felt the same as she said,

"Lucy, I can finish the rest. Why don't you head out and I'll see you at breakfast."

Lucy was about to argue when Natsu pulled her away from the counter, turning her so that she was facing him. He grinned at Mira, who sent a quick wink when Lucy wasn't paying attention. He then looked down and purred as he lifted her chin up towards him.

"If Mira is done with you, then I think it's my turn." He whispered and Lucy's eyes widened, but she couldn't deny the way her heart leapt at his words or the heat that shot through her at the ideas racing through her mind. He must have seen something in her eyes because he growled and quickly pulled her out of the kitchen, Mira's laugh following them.

He didn't make it far before pushing her against the wall with a deep growl. Lucy looked up as he placed his hands on either side of her head and pressed in closer. She swallowed as she watched his dark eyes flash with heat.

"You can't imagine the panic I felt when I woke up without you." He whispered as he leaned into her neck and breathed in deeply. She shivered as his breath tickled her skin and he kissed the bruise on her neck. She reached up and wrapped her arms around his neck, holding him to her and he purred in response as he nipped the skin lightly.

"I'm sorry...I didn't mean to worry you." She whispered. He chuckled as he pulled back and smiled down at her. He grabbed her right wrist and pulled it away from his neck so that he could kiss her palm before placing it over his heart so that she could feel how hard it was pounding.

"I thought that you regretted last night and had disappeared like a dream." He said and she blushed as she saw something shining in his eyes, something that she had wanted to see for months since coming here.

"Lucy…" He breathed and cupped her face as he leaned in and kissed her passionately. She sighed and closed her eyes as she leaned into the kiss. He pressed her further against the wall, their bodies molding together so that only their clothes separated them. He groaned as he tipped her head back and slid his hot tongue past her lips, wrapping it around hers and sucking lightly. She couldn't contain the moan that followed and he growled in answer. Her fingers slid up to tangle in his hair as his moved down her sides to her hips. He pulled back so that he could whisper to her again,

"Don't ever leave me Lucy. This morning showed me what that would feel like."

Lucy smiled up at him and cupped his face, watching as he closed his eyes at her touch and she remembered how the dragon had done the same.

"I'm not going anywhere Natsu." She said and he smiled down at her. His eyes softened as he reached up and brushed aside a stray strand of hair, his fingers grazing her cheek.

"I didn't get a chance to tell you last night when you were awake...but now I don't want to risk not being able to...I love you Lucy. More than I ever thought possible." He whispered and kissed her again, not giving her a chance to respond. She sighed as pure bliss filled her at his words and she returned his kiss with a newfound passion. He growled at her sudden intensity and the kiss turned feral quickly. His hand slid down to her thigh and lifted her leg as high as her dress would permit, pressing himself against her until she could feel his obvious desire.

But before either could think of pursuing the fire between them a throat cleared from behind them. Natsu growled in irritation at the interruption and then again in anger at the _person_ that had done the interrupting. Gray was leaning his weight on one leg with his arms folded over his chest as he openly glared back at the dragon.

"Mira said to alert you that breakfast is ready." He hissed, his tone full of hostility as his eyes darted to Lucy. She blushed and adverted her eyes, unable to ignore the guilt that settled in her gut. She had never gotten the chance to speak to him about her feelings for Natsu and to smooth things over in their friendship. She would really have to find the time to do so now that he must feel blind-sided.

"We'll be there soon popsicle. But if you don't mind...I need to speak with my _**mate**_ for a few seconds... **alone**." Natsu growled, putting a lot of emphasis on Lucy's new title. Gray's eyes narrowed and resembled ice shards as he made a 'tch' sound before turning from them.

"Gray wait-" Lucy started to say as she reached out to him, but a hand shot out and grabbed her arm, pulling her back. She looked up to see Nastu glaring at Gray still as he held her against his side. Gray kept walking without turning anyways and Lucy frowned as she watched him disappear. Then she turned her eyes up to Natsu as his hard gaze turned to her.

"Natsu please-"

"You're _mine_ Lucy. The sooner he understands that the sooner he can get over it." He cut her off with a hiss and Lucy's frown deepened as she yanked her arm out of his hold.

"You still didn't have to be so cold about it. He's my friend and deserved to find out in a better way." She challenged and he growled as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"He's trying to get you into his bed when you already belong in mine. He's not so innocent Lucy, just ask the other women in this house." He hissed and Lucy blushed at the implication of his words, her mouth falling open. Then her own anger flared as she narrowed her eyes at him.

"You're just upset and saying things you don't mean. But that still doesn't give you the right to speak so ill towards someone I care about." She said while turning from him, missing the way his eyes hardened. He grabbed her elbow again and pushed her up against the wall, trapping her once more, but this time in anger.

"Careful Lucy. My temper towards that man is volatile as it is without you adding kindling. I won't tell you to stay away from him completely, but I will warn you…" He hissed leaning closer and she thought he was going to kiss her so she turned her head to the side. He kept leaning in until his mouth was parallel with her ear.

"If I find you two alone again...or he takes one step over the line...I won't hesitate to teach him his place." He hissed and stepped away from her. She gaped at him, seeing the serious edge in his features. He held up his hand for her to take and she snorted at the gesture as she pushed off the wall and past him.

He growled low, but didn't push the issue as he followed her into the dining room. However when she started to head to her usual seat he grabbed her elbow again. She turned to look up at him and he pulled her back to his side.

"Sit by me." He said and when her eyes narrowed he added,

" _Please_. I'd feel strange with you sitting so far away."

Her features softened and her lips turned up in a gentle smile as she nodded. He sighed and held out the chair for her, pushing it in as she sat down. He let his fingers run through the end of her hair as he moved past. An action that was not lost on the rest of the family that were already seated at the table. Erza looked over to Mira who mouthed 'later' to the red head. Breakfast started as it always did, with everyone praising Mira's cooking and digging in.

Natsu watched as Lucy happily filled her plate with the cold meats and the fresh bread she had helped slice. He felt his earlier anger vanish as his gaze softened. He couldn't remember a time when he felt this relaxed. Lucy looked up to see him staring at her and blushed, making him chuckle in response. His reflexes were just fast enough to catch the spoon that flew at his head as he glared across the table at the culprit.

"Quit making faces at the breakfast table. I'll lose my appetite." Gajeel growled and Natsu laughed as he sent the spoon flying back. Gajeel opened his mouth and caught the item, crunching it in his sharp teeth.

"Gajeel!" Mira shouted, standing up with her palms on the table as she glared at the iron dragon. He gulped and sweat formed on the back of his neck under her stare.

"What did I say about eating my silverware!?" She shouted and Gajeel jumped, pointing at Natsu in defense.

"Oi! He threw it at me!"

"After you threw it at me! If anyone's appetite is in danger of being ruined it's the rest of us. Having to stare at that ugly mug." Natsu said and Gajeel growled as launched himself across the table, knocking Natsu back out of his seat. The two recovered and were quick to attack the other.

Lucy giggled as she watched them. Then she looked over to the other women. Levy was shaking her head, Erza and Wendy were eating like normal and Mira still looked ready to kill Gajeel once Natsu was done. She laughed and until her eyes continued and fell on Gray. He was slumped over his breakfast, eating in silence and not partaking in the usual noise. She frowned as the guilt returned once more. Despite what Natsu tried to tell her, Gray was still her friend and she hated to see him so disheartened.

She was distracted from her thoughts when a fireball shot past her vision. Her mouth fell open as she looked to the wall it had cinged. Worse, along its path it had whipped past Erza and burnt the tips of several strands of hair. Natsu froze when he felt the dark aura surrounding him. He glanced over his shoulder to see two women glaring down at him. Natsu tried to run, but the two grabbed his collar and held him back.

"It was metal head's fault!" He said, but it fell on deaf ears. Natsu swallowed as he looked up at Mira's cold, blue eyes. Her arm shot out suddenly, snagging Gajeel's collar as he tried to escape as well.

"Oh no you don't. Both of you-outside! Now!" She shouted and the two deflated like teenagers. Lucy had to hold her hand over her mouth to smother her laughter. As they passed Natsu jumped out of Erza's reach, but not to run as the warrior thought. He leaned over Lucy's chair and tilted her head up suddenly to steal a kiss. She blushed brightly as he grinned down at her,

"Just in case I don't make it back alive." He teased and Mira rolled her eyes, but there was a smile on her lips as she grabbed his collar and dragged him back behind her.

"Don't be so dramatic. I'm just going to put that destructive itch in the two of you to good use. Go out and catch us something for dinner." She said pushing him out of the dining hall, brushing her hands off as she giggled. Erza pushed Gajeel out and followed so that the party could leave. They heard Natsu shout,

"Why are you sending the demon with us?"

"To make sure you two actually do some hunting in between acting like morons." Erza shouted back and they laughed once more. A chair scraping back made Lucy turn her head over to see Gray standing up, his face void of emotion.

"Thanks for the food Mira. I'm gonna go check on the horses." He said and left the girls alone. Only Lucy caught the look in his eyes and knew that she should go after him to explain things. She got up to do so when she was suddenly trapped by two pairs of arms encircling her. One from behind her around her chest and the other from the front around her stomach. Wendy looked up with her large brown eyes shining.

"I knew it! Oh Lucy I'm so happy! This means you'll be staying here with us after all!" Wendy said with a bright smile as she hugged Lucy tightly. Lucy didn't get to voice her confusion as she Levy leaned over her shoulder with a shrill squeal.

"I called it! Lu-chan I told you that you and Natsu were meant to be together! I was worried for a bit, but I should have known that things would turn out okay!" She laughed and Lucy blushed as she looked over to Mira for help. The maid was laughing behind her hands, but when she looked up to meet Lucy's eyes she smiled just as brightly as the others. She came over and joined in the hug.

"We're so happy for you two. You're exactly what he needs Lu and I know the two of you are going to have such beautiful babies!" She laughed and Lucy choked on her saliva, making the other girls laugh harder as they tightened their hold. Eventually Lucy joined them in their laughter and hugged them back the best she could. One-by-one they released her so that she could breathe again. Levy was full of questions and Lucy got stuck answering them, leaving out certain details since Wendy was also there.

"Um...now that I've answered everything, there's something I need to go take care of." She said, standing up and waving her hands at the two bluenettes. Levy sighed and waved her hand through the air.

"Yeah. I guess I should go clean up the library. Not to mention I still need to look up a few things." She said and Wendy giggled as she hopped up out of her seat.

"I'll help you Levy-nee." She said and Levy smiled at the small girl.

"Alright. I'll see you later Lu-chan." They waved to Lucy who sighed in relief when she was left alone. She went to down to the kitchen and grabbed the cloak she kept on a hook there. She opened the door that led outside, stopping when Mira called out to her.

"Where are you rushing off to Lu? Natsu won't be back yet." She teased and Lucy blushed, shaking her head as she tied the strings at her throat. She pulled up the hood since it was snowing lightly once more.

"I'm actually going to see if Gray needs help in the stables." She said, hoping Mira wouldn't suspect anything. But seeing as Lucy often helped Gray the woman didn't even blink.

"Okay. Can you ask him to check on the salted meat I hung in the shack the other day?"

"I will." Lucy shouted as she ran out the door, her boots crunching the snow beneath them as she made her way to the building that housed the horses. She knew that Natsu had just warned her against being alone with Gray, but she wasn't going to let him intimidate her. She needed to smooth things over with the icy man or else she may lose a close friend that had come to mean a lot to her.

She stopped running as she neared the stables so that she wouldn't be out of breath when she entered. She pushed the hood off as she slipped through the opening in the large doors. It was darker in the stables since they couldn't leave the doors completely open due to the cold. She squinted until her eyes adjusted to the dark interior.

"What are you doing here? I got this so you can go back to the house." Gray said as he carried a bale of hay across the rafters above her. Lucy sighed and took several steps until she was standing just below him.

"Gray. I'm sorry." She said and he paused in his work, but recovered quickly and tossed the hay down. Lucy jumped, still startled by the loud sound the block made when it hit the floor. She returned her attention to the man above her.

"I know that...that things had started getting...confusing between us. I didn't mean to hurt you. I just didn't know that...that you didn't know that I-"

"Had fallen in love with the flaming idiot?" He finished for her as he stared down at her. His cold stare made her eyes fill with unwanted tears and she lowered her gaze to the ground so he wouldn't see. Another thud made her jump as she turned to see Gray walking towards her. She looked up to the rafter and wondered how he had been able to jump down without injury. He walked up to her and sighed as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Look Lucy. It's not that I didn't notice. It's just that-I don't know...The way I figure it, he can only hurt you and I wanted to protect you...so I thought that if you knew someone who actually cared about you was there. You wouldn't break so hard." He whispered and she blushed as she looked up at him. There was a slight tint to his cheeks as well and she couldn't help the giggle that escaped. He flinched at the sound and let out an annoyed groan. Then he turned to her and placed his hands on her shoulders.

"Listen. You mean a lot to me and the others. You're a part of this family now and we look out for each other. So as your friend I have to know...Are you sure about this? About him?" He asked, but when she started to answer he held up a finger and continued.

"You don't know him like I do. He's a cold bastard deep down just like me. He may show signs of warmth, but in the end he always reverts back to the hardass that comes naturally to him. I just...have this feeling that if you go through with this...with him...he'll hurt you to the point that we'll all lose you." He said, the hands holding her shoulders squeezing harder. Lucy looked up into the face of her friend and read the deep worry in his eyes. But she knew what she was doing and what it was she wanted. She lifted her hands and placed them on his chest, giving him her best reassuring smile.

"Thank you Gray. I know you were trying to protect me, but I don't need to be protected. Not from Natsu. I know that there are things about him that can't be changed...but I wouldn't want to anyways. I love him for all that he is. Just as I love all of you as you are." She said and leaned in to wrap the ice man in a hug. He chuckled and returned the hug.

"I guess I should have known better. I've come to learn how stubborn you are after all. Sorry I worried you as well Lucy. Not that you aren't beautiful, but it was more of a big brother's protective nature. Plus I'll always take the opportunity to irritate the pink bastard." He said and it made Lucy laugh harder. She knew that Gray wasn't as Natsu claimed him to be. She hugged him tighter and whispered,

"I know. But you don't have to worry about me, I can take care of myself too."

"Maybe, but that won't stop the rest of us from worrying anyways. We're family after all." He said as he pulled back from the hug to smile down at her. She beamed up at him and he chuckled as he patted her head.

"Now I should get back to work and you should-"

"Lucy." A voice hissed and she jumped as she glanced over her shoulder, freezing at the glare directed at her. Natsu was leaning against one of the open doors, his arms crossed over his chest. The air around his was waving slightly and she swallowed as she recognized the irritation in his gaze.

"Come here." He whispered, the warning clear in his tone. She turned to face him fully and try to explain, but Gray spoke before she could.

"Calm down flame-brain. We were just talking." He said and Lucy turned to give him a warning stare, but it was too late. Natsu's eyes narrowed and he pushed off the door and stalked towards the two of them. She could see how his body was tightening in preparation for a fight. She didn't want to see Gray get hurt because of her so she stepped between the two males and held her hands up to stop Natsu.

"Natsu don't. I know what you said, but I couldn't leave things like this." She said and Natsu growled as he reached out to grab her wrist and pull her to his side. But even in his anger, his grip wasn't rough and he held her delicately, just strong enough to prevent her from running.

"I told you that I didn't want you left alone with him." He hissed low so that only she would hear. She let her own anger rise at how childish he was being. She pulled on her wrist and he thankfully let her go, but his hard gaze didn't waver. She brought her hand up to her chest and held the other out in emphasis.

"I'm not a child. You can't forbid me from doing anything. Gray is one of us, so you should understand how I felt when I thought I had hurt him. Things are okay now, so you need to stop acting like a moron!" She shouted, her hands fisting as she glared at him. His brow rose and she was irritated when the side of his mouth lifted in a smirk.

"Moron?" He asked and she opened her mouth to shout at him again, but a hand on her shoulder stopped her. Natsu's smile fell and he growled in warning. Lucy looked up to see Gray looking past her at Natsu.

"Go back to the house Lucy. This won't be over until the idiot and I share words with each other. Right?" He said, his focus on Natsu the entire time he was speaking. Natsu snorted and crossed his arms,

"Among things." He growled, his anger growing each second Gray's hand remained on Lucy's shoulder. Lucy started to protest, but Gray gave her a light push and a grin. Then his gaze returned to Natsu and the two glared at one another.

"Don't worry so much. You'll give yourself grey hairs. I can handle myself against this dipshit." He reassured her and she looked between the two, seeing that neither looked ready to back down. She threw her hands up and shouted in frustration. Her hands fisted at her side as she marched past them, shouting over her shoulder at the two.

"Fine! Stay in here and behave like brutes! I give up in trying to make you two see reason like civilized people!" She turned as she stepped outside the barn and heard a deep laugh. Gajeel was leaning against the wood on the outside as he grinned down at her.

"You should have seen this coming blondie. Since when are any of us civil?" He laughed and she groaned.

"You're the worst of all!" She hissed, but he only laughed harder. She rolled her eyes and took another step when _his_ voice stopped her again.

"Lucy…"

She turned to look back into the barn and she could just make out the outline of Natsu as he removed his white tunic, revealing his toned back. He glanced over his shoulder as he tossed it to the floor alongside his black coat. She was sure that Gray matched his apparel, although the man went shirtless most of the time anyways.

"When I'm done here...I'll be speaking with you next." He said and she could hear the underlying threat in his words and it made her bristle more. She huffed and turned her nose up as she shouted back,

"Don't count on it! I'm not some pet for you to call on whenever you want!"

The sound of Gajeel's laughter followed her up to the castle as she silently cursed the stupidity of men and how they were all beasts that could never be tamed!

' _But isn't it the beast that you also fell in love with? So really~ who's the bigger fool?'_

* * *

Natsu took in a deep breath and wiped at his mouth, tasting the metallic liquid that seeped from the cut. He grinned up at Gray who was heaving as well. The man grinned also and leaned back, stretching.

"Do you want to keep going?" Gray asked and Natsu stood, rolling his right arm to stretch out the part that Gray had caught with his boot. Both were scraped up with several bruises as neither had held back in their strikes. Natsu had a cut on the left side of his lip and Gray had one on his right cheek, but nothing life-threatening. He shook his head and sighed,

"No. I think we both understand the way things are going to go now. Unless I need to pound it into you more." Natsu challenged, but his words lacked the earlier hostility. Gray scoffed and poked the bruise on his hip, wincing slightly.

"That's not necessary. Lucy made her choice and although you're a bastard…" He paused and grinned up at Natsu as he held out his fist.

"The way you fought for her just now...I know that you'll do everything to make her happy." He finished and Natsu grinned as he placed his own fist against Grays.

"Damn straight I will. I love her and I'll protect her with every breath I possess." Natsu said and Gray nodded, retrieving his tunic and pulling it on.

"Better go and find her then. I have a feeling she isn't too happy with either of us." Gray said and Natsu chuckled at the truth of those words as he pulled on his own tunic, flinching as the spot Gray punched in the center of his stomach reacted to the movement. His body was sore, but it would heal soon enough.

"I'll speak with her as soon as I find her. I guess I'll even do the decent thing and let her know that she can spend as much time with you as she wants." He said and Gray laughed as he smacked Natsu upside the head, making the dragon growl again.

"As if you could ever hope to control that woman anyways. Good luck." He laughed and as Natsu rubbed his head he chuckled and slapped Gray on the back. Gray flinched and glared at the fire mage, knowing that he had hit him purposely over the bruise on his left shoulder blade.

"You may be a cold bastard Gray. But at least now I know that I can trust you fully." He said and Gray forgot the biting remark he had been about to make. The second part was full of sincerity and the way Natsu was grinning at him was something he never thought would happen. Natsu had always just tolerated Gray's presence and this was the first time someone would ever suspect they were friends. Gray's eyes narrowed though as he asked,

"After all these years...why just now?"

Natsu chuckled again and picked up his black coat, shaking off the loose straw that had clung to the material. Gray crossed his arms and watched the man as he pulled the coat back on. Natsu turned to face the ice wizard when he had finished dressing and lightly bumped the man's chest with his fist.

"Because if you would go so far as to look after Lucy like you did, then you're not a total bastard." He said and turned to leave the barn. Gray gaped after the man, confusion clouding his brain as he couldn't believe what he had just heard. He shook his head and snorted.

"Don't think this changes anything! I still hate you you fire bastard!" He called out and Natsu held up his hand in farewell without turning as he returned with,

"And this doesn't change the fact that if you touch Lucy again I'll give you another ass kicking."

* * *

Natsu flinched as Wendy smacked his arm again. He grumbled as she berated the two men for their senseless fighting. He had intended to seek out Lucy straight after leaving Gray in the barn. But he had unfortunately run into Mira first and Wendy had been with her. The tiny dragon had been annoyed as she took in the cut on his lip and the bruise on his jaw from Gray grazing him. He hadn't been able to escape as the tiny girl forced him to sit on the kitchen stool while she healed him.

He was now sitting beside Gray, both without their shirts once more as Wendy growled about mindless men. He chuckled though as she placed her small fists on her hips and glared at the two of them. She was the closest thing he would get to a little sister and since she was a fellow dragon he felt a sense of protection towards her. He knew that Gajeel felt the same and it had been why the two had traveled together for months before coming here.

"What in heaven would possess you two to attack each other like this?" Wendy shook her head and Natsu chuckled as he rolled his arm again, admitting that it was faster to have Wendy heal him. But he hated pushing the girl past her limits. So he had only permitted her to heal the cut on his lip and the torn muscle in his shoulder. He hadn't realized it was that bad until she inspected him. The bruises would leave on their own.

Even Gray had refused the attention at first when he came in. He had walked in unsuspecting, his shirt already missing. But Wendy was ruthless at times, the dragon side of her taking over as she growled at the two to sit still and shut up. She was beyond adorable and a mite scary when she went into healer mode so the two had sat quietly as she tended to their more serious injuries. Really though, the men would have healed fine on their own so they did object when she started in on their minor scratches. Wendy already had a layer of sweat that Natsu could smell and he could hear how fast her heart was pounding so he grabbed her wrist.

"Enough. No more healing Wendy. You need to rest now." He ordered and Wendy looked up to argue, but his hard gaze made her shrink and nod in understanding. He sighed and placed his hand over her head.

"Your magic is growing little one. You can last much longer without getting tired." He praised, knowing that it meant a lot to her when one of the older dragons commented about her magic. Her head shot up and a wide smile spread across her face as she beamed up at him. He chuckled and patted her head.

"Natsu!"

He turned at the sound of his name to see Levy walking into the kitchen with her hands on her hips as she looked at him. He raised his brow in confusion at her annoyed look, but she didn't leave him sitting for long.

"What did you do!?" She asked as she leaned over to glare down at him. He frowned back, still not understanding what she was upset about. Then his eyes fell on Gajeel who had followed Levy in and he tapped the side of his neck. Natsu sighed and stood from the stool, grabbing his tunic.

"I take it she's in the library." He stated, not really a question as that's where Levy always was and would most likely run into Lucy. She puffed out her cheeks as she watched him walk out of the kitchen, but he ignored the questioning looks from the others, focusing solely on finding her again. He walked swiftly until he came to the open door of the library where he stopped. He could hear her heavy breathing and quiet cursing and it made him smile. He walked quietly into the room so she wouldn't hear him and looked up to see her on a ladder, putting books away. Well more like shoving them harshly into the open slots. No wonder Levy was upset with him.

"Need any help darling?" He chuckled and she squeaked, but held the ladder as she dropped the books she had been holding. She turned and glared down at him as he continued to chuckle. She huffed and climbed down the ladder, mumbling under her breath. He watched as she knelt to the floor and began to pick up the scattered books. He sighed and walked to her side, kneeling down and picking up one of the books, holding it out to her.

Lucy eyed the book for a few silent seconds and then snatched it out of his hand and added it to the pile she was carrying. She stood and turned her back on him, intending to climb the ladder once more. He sighed and straightened, reaching out to lay his hand on her shoulder.

"Lucy-" She shrugged her shoulder, shaking off his hand and it snapped his restraint. He growled and grabbed her arm, spinning her so fast that she dropped the books once more as she tried to keep her footing. He hissed and crowded her with his body, pushing back gently until she was pressed against the shelf behind them. She tried to push him off, but he growled and stayed his ground.

"I don't think so love. You aren't running from me this time." He hissed as his nose took in deep breaths of her scent as the strands of her hair brushed against it. She continued to push against his chest, but it was pointless as he wasn't letting her get away.

"You and I have some things to discuss." He whispered as he leaned back, supporting his weight on one arm as the other stayed wrapped around her small waist. Lucy turned her eyes up to his and he felt like hot talons were digging into his stomach. Whenever he saw those flames of anger in her brown orbs it set him on fire and he had to restrain from attacking her here.

"Leave me alone Natsu! I have nothing to say to you right now! And I will continue to have nothing to say to you so long as you behave like this!" She shouted at him and even though he knew it wasn't the time he felt his arousal rise at the passion raging through her. She was like a goddess when she allowed her anger to flare and it stroked his own fire.

"Really~ and how am I behaving darling?" He whispered, his voice growing husky as he struggled to contain himself. She narrowed her eyes further and pushed against his chest in an attempt to distance them. He took in a sharp breath as the smell of her own arousal hit him. He growled low as he realized she was struggling so much because she was also losing her resolve towards him. He pulled her against him, their hips bumping and he heard the soft moan she tried to hide.

"Tell me Lucy...How am I behaving?" He whispered as he leaned closer and ran his nose along the curve of her neck, eliciting a shiver from the woman. He purred and flicked his tongue out to taste her briefly as she trembled in his hold.

"Natsu..." She whimpered and he growled, pressing her tighter against him as he leaned them back against the shelf. He continued to flick his tongue along her soft skin and nibbled on the more sensitive spots as she stopped pushing against him and began to cling tighter.

"How am I behaving?" He teased as he nibbled on her earlobe and she moaned at the sensation. She hissed,

"Like a beast."

He chuckled and pulled back, catching the soft whimper that left her throat at the thought that he was pulling away completely. He grinned down at her, the hand at the small of her back moving down along her hip to her thigh. The rough fabric of her dress doing nothing to hide its round shape.

"Does it frighten you when I act beastly my love?" He whispered as he moved closer, their lips just grazing, but he held back from kissing her completely. She shook her head and tried to close the distance between them, whining as Natsu pulled back more.

"I'm sorry if I upset you darling. But you should know that this is who I am. I don't share what's mine." He said as he pressed a quick light kiss against her mouth, pulling back once more when she tried to deepen the kiss. He grinned, feeling her tremble more and the soft moans coming from her. His hand grabbed her dress and slowly began to bunch the material in his hand, revealing her hidden legs beneath inch by beautiful inch.

"You don't have to worry about the ice bastard though. I only roughed him up a bit and he gave just as good. But I meant what I said…" He growled as his hands shot out and hooked under her legs, hauling her up suddenly and pressing her against the shelf. He settled between her exposed lower half, growling low as he inhaled a wave of her sweet scent. His breathing growing ragged as he stared into her wide eyes, his thumbs rubbing circles into her skin.

"You belong to me. It's time I make sure everyone here knows that." He growled and shot forward, cutting off any possible response she was about to make. She didn't protest though as she moaned when their lips connected and his tongue slipped into hers. Her hands wrapped around his neck as she matched and returned the passion in his kiss. He groaned and pushed against her, feeling her legs tighten over his hips in response.

He continued to hold her up with one arm as the other reached between them and found her aching center. She jumped, but he swallowed the moan the left her as his fingers rubbed against her gently. As his tongue probed her mouth and tangled with her delicate pink muscle his fingers made sure to bring her to the heightened point of no return. Her nails scratched the back of his head and he growled as she tugged gently on the strands.

He knew there was no going back and he was lost. He had pushed himself too far as well as her. He pulled away from her mouth and moved to her neck, biting gently as he untied the strings on his trousers and undid the hidden buttons. It was more difficult in this position, but he refused to set her down. He didn't want to break the bubbled they had created around themselves.

"You're _mine_ Lucy. _Only_ mine." He hissed as he bit down on her neck, not hard enough to break the skin, but enough to make her tip her head back against the shelf and moan rather loudly. It was this sound that snapped any hesitation he might have felt before. He growled and pushed forward until they were connected once more. He hissed as she accepted him easier this time and the feeling of once more being surrounded by her.

"Lucy...Gods Lucy...you feel so...fuck." He hissed as he pushed up further, making her gasp and cling to him harder. He pulled back to look into her eyes, needing to make sure that he wasn't hurting her. But the answering heat he saw reflected in her beautiful gaze made him groan as he pressed his lips once more to hers and began to move against her. She wasn't shy in her responses as her muffled moans and gasps were all consumed by his hot mouth. Her nails would dig into the back of his neck when he hit the right spot and he was able to pick up even the slightest hint her body gave him.

He growled as he pulled away from her mouth and reached up to the front of her dress, thanking whoever had placed the buttons at the front. He pulled until they popped open enough to reveal her slip and white skin underneath. He purred at the sight and moved the fabric enough to reach the top of one breast. He grinned when the fabric gave no resistance as if she had purposely left it untied for him. Lucy sucked in a sharp breath and then released it as a hiss through clenched teeth as his slick tongue drew small circles over the exposed skin.

" _Natsu_!" She gasped when his teeth nipped the skin and he moaned as the sound of his name being gasped drove him faster into her. He pulled away from her tempting skin to rest his sweaty forehead against hers, staring into her daze chocolate eyes. He lifted her up and readjusted their positions so that he could press harder. The force of their lovemaking was shaking the bookshelf they rested against and several novels had lost their homes and now rested on the floor around them. Natsu growled as his eyes scrunched closed, feeling the building heat inside him drawing closer to the edge.

He picked up his speed and clenched his teeth to hold back just enough until he felt her go with him. He opened his eyes to see her face flushing and her mouth open as she let out little gasps of air. He could feel her clenching around him and he groaned as it felt better than anything he had ever experienced.

"Lucy...mm shit...Lucy I love you." He hissed as he stared down into her eyes, wanting her to hear his heart as they were as close as two could be.

"I love you so much Lucy. No matter how I act, just know that it's because of that. Because I can't imagine not having you." He growled and kissed her deeply as he gave it one more powerful push and felt himself shatter. He released her lips so let out an animalistic growl, close to a snarl as the power of his release rushed through him. He felt her quiver around him as she clung tightly to his shoulder as cried out at her own release. The sweet melody raced through his blood and sent another crashing wave of pleasure through his system before he felt it all drain away.

He gulped down air as he leaned completely against the shelf, relying on the wood to help support them. He laid his head in the crook of her shoulder and felt her cheek press against his shoulder. He growled and held them there for a few minutes as he waited for his heat to settle to a normal pace. He was also loath to release this euphoric position with her surrounding him. But he knew that they couldn't stay there forever.

Natsu pulled back from her shoulder and slowly disconnected their bodies, feeling her whimper as he did so. He purred and pressed a quick kiss to her shoulder.

"Sorry love. Was I too rough? You should have said something." He whispered, feeling guilty that he may have hurt her, but her head shake made him sigh in relief. She pulled back so that she could look up at him again.

"No. You didn't hurt me. That was...was…" Her blush increased, but the lingering fire in her eyes spoke the words she couldn't. He chuckled and kissed her tenderly.

"I know darling. I understand completely." He whispered, pressing another quick kiss before lowering her to the floor gently. He kept his hands on her waist as her legs buckled under the sudden weight. He chuckled and closed the front of his bottoms before picking her up into his arms. He turned and carried her out of the library, pausing as he caught a lingering scent. He growled, but when she looked up at him he smiled again.

He didn't think she would want to know that they'd had an audience. Probably not for the whole thing as the scent was faint, but a certain nosy maid had probably come looking to make sure they were okay. Well she had more than gotten her answer. Natsu couldn't stop the small blush that lit his cheeks at the thought of Mira seeing them together, not completely understanding why he was embarrassed.

"Natsu...Natsu...Natsu!" Her voice finally broke through and he gazed down at her again. She was frowning up at him and when she noticed that she had his attention she continued.

"You passed my chambers." She pointed out and he chuckled, leaning forward to kiss her.

"No. I'm taking you to your chambers." He said and she started to point out his error when her eyes took in where they were. He was walking down the corridor leading to the Northern Wing and his chambers. He pushed open the door and carried the suddenly quiet woman who was hiding her expression under her bangs. He carried her all the way to the bed and sat her on the edge.

"Lucy? Love, look at me." He whispered, lifting her chin so that she would meet his gaze. He saw the questions there, but knew that she was either too scared or too embarrassed to speak them aloud.

"Lucy…" He sighed as his hand slid up to cup her cheek and he knelt to the floor in front of her. She watched him warily, but he noticed that she had relaxed at the gentle caress of his warm hand.

"I'm going to move you to this room with me. I don't want to have you so far away each night. So from now on I would like you to share this bed here. With me." He whispered, posing it as more of a question to see if she would willingly agree. He held his breath as he watched her take in his words and look about his room. He felt his heartbeat pick up as she continued to stay silent. He panicked and began to fill the silence,

"I know that I shouldn't push you, but you're my mate now and I can't handle having you out of my sights for so long. I feel so greedy when it comes to you…" He said, lowering his head and laying his hands over hers in her lap.

"I want you all to myself even though I know I have to share you with the others. But I don't like it. You can't even begin to know how much I need you and how deeply I love you. I'm sorry I tried to keep you from Gray...I may not like the bastard, but I know that you care for him like the others…

"I can't justify my jealousy, but it's there and it's powerful. Not just with Gray...all of them. I don't like the possibility that you could care for them more than you do me. It's not something I can easily control love, but I'll try. For you I'd level this forest. But...but in order for me to rest easier...I'd really need you by my side as much as possible. So if I'm going to have to share you with the others during the day then...then I'd like to have you to myself at night…" He finished, his head still lowered as his hands held hers tightly. He could barely hear with how hard his heart was pounding. It wasn't easy for him to admit his feelings like that, but if it meant having Lucy he would endure the worst pain on this planet.

A soft melodic sound pierced through the thrumming in his head and he looked up to see Lucy smiling down at him. She had a few tears lingering at the corners of her eyes, but the pure happiness in her eyes filled him with a light he had never known possible. She chased away the shadows in his soul and brought light into his world once more.

"Natsu...I wasn't going to say no. I was just trying to figure out how to get my wardrobe to fit in here." She whispered and he blinked as she laughed softly again. His grip on her hands tightened and he swallowed, almost afraid to ask.

"Then...then you'll move into my chambers and share the nights with me?" He rasped and she tilted her head, giving him a soft smile.

"You really are an idiot sometimes. Yes. I thought that it would be obvious that I would stay with you. I need you just as badly Natsu. I don't want to be separated longer than we have to be." She whispered and he groaned as he stood up and kissed her, laying her back against the bed and covering her with his body once more. He pulled back and chuckled as he gazed down at her, marveling at the way her hair haloed around her and seemed to glow against his black coverlet.

"What was that about your wardrobe? Why can't we share this one?" He asked and she gave him a look that made him laugh. She grinned and a certain spark lit behind her eyes, igniting the heat in his body and reviving a sleeping organ in a second.

"I've been inside that thing remember? I know that my things won't fit." She said and he laughed hard, Lucy quickly joining him as she wrapped her arms around his neck. He grinned down at her and whispered,

"Gods of fire I love you."

"And I love you my fire god." She teased and he growled as he reached down and grabbed the hem of her gown.

"I think I could get used to you calling me that in here." He growled and covered her mouth with his once more silencing any other words. He planned on keeping her trapped her until dinner if he could get away with it. And the way she was lifting her hips up to him he grinned as he figured that wouldn't be so hard to accomplish.

* * *

 **Well I'm cutting it there. I decided that I would shorten these chapters by splitting them after all so that I could get them out to you sooner. I hope you are all enjoying this story and everything that is still to come. Man I'm growing nervous. I can't help it lol. I need to hear from all of you to know that what I'm writing is actually working and that you are enjoying it. So please let me know what you think by leaving a review. Until next time, stay awesome my lovelies!**


	14. Chapter 13:What It Means to Trust

**Hello everyone! I hope that you are still enjoying everything I'm writing. I'm getting a bit worried because my reviews have practically stopped and my heart is starting to feel the stress. But I'm going to continue anyways and pray that this chapter gets more reviews...even if some of you are unhappy with my writing. Also, I wanted to ask again that if anyone has questions they've wanted to know they can leave it as a review on the last chapter please please. I really want to go ahead with this, but I have to admit that my confidence is starting to diminish due to lack of response. I'm also getting into a weird funk from the lack of comments on my other writings along with this one. My brain is really evil and will turn on me in a second. I just keep wondering if I should continue writing at all? Like I might have a hobby in fanfiction, but no future as an actually author. I don't know...sorry I didn't mean to turn this into a pity party. I would normally put this stuff in attention, but I'm sure some of you noticed that the story was taken down. That was by me. I got a PM from an awesome person (thanks for the heads up again) that those type of things break the guidelines and I could be at risk of my account being taken down. So I deleted the 'stories' and backed up my actual stories just in case.**

 **Anyways. I hope that those of you that are still following this one are enjoying what I'm writing and will let me know by leaving a review. To start this chapter we are going to begin in the AU once more. And I cut off the last two chapters, but I CAN'T on this one, so settle in because it will get lengthy. I suggest grabbing something to drink and maybe...** **a box of tissues...** **Enjoy and let me know what you thought!**

 **P.s. If you want to attach your questions to this review that's cool too. And I'm sorry for the long A/N but thank you for reading all of it.**

 ***All characters belong to Hiro Mashima***

* * *

Lucy hummed to herself as she sliced through the potatoes for tonight's dinner. She had been in such high spirits the last two months. Everything inside the castle had changed for the better and all the occupants agreed. Natsu had completely turned around.

Natsu was no longer the shut-in that he had been when she first arrived. He was around the others more during the day and he made sure to join them after dinner every night. Well…Lucy blushed happily as she admitted to herself that there were a few nights that the _two_ of them had skipped the night's games to retire early. Although they hadn't gone to sleep until late in the night.

"It's so good to see you feeling so great Lu. Here's, your tea." Mira said as she sat the steaming cup next to the blonde. Lucy smiled in thanks and drank down the elixir quickly. She had been instructed by the dragon to start doubling her doses. He said that they were almost ready for the next step in the protection process. Mira now happily helped as she realized that there was no danger towards Lucy. Although she was still skeptical about leaving Natsu in the dark, but the dragon had been adamant and Lucy had to agree.

Her smile fell slightly as she remembered _that_ conversation again. She hadn't expected that sort of anger when she posed her question…

" _Natsu...Gajeel told me that you can speak to your dragon as if they're another person always with you. Is that true?" She asked innocently, watching as Natsu instantly stiffened while pulling on his tunic. He glanced at her over his shoulder, a frown on his face as he stared at her._

" _It is…but I don't speak to that beast. If I could…" He hissed as he grabbed his cloak and pulled it on while walking out of their chambers._

" _I would be rid of that monster permanently."_

Lucy sighed as she resumed her cooking. It had been reason enough to keep her meetings with the dragon a secret for just a little longer. At least until they were finished with everything they needed to do. She hadn't realized the level of anger Natsu still felt towards his other half, but she also knew that the dragon was not overly fond of him either.

It seemed foolish to Lucy for the two to disagree with the other so much when they were basically the same person. Since she spoke with both, she noticed the similarities that others never would. Natsu's fiery passion and desire to protect those around him came directly from his dragon half and the dragon's compassion and tenderness came from the man. They may be different minds, but they shared the same heart. Even if they wouldn't admit it, at least she knew the truth.

She jumped as she felt arms wrap around her waist and a soft growl roll across her back as it was pulled into a hard chest. She smiled and glanced at him over her shoulder.

"Is this going to become a regular thing my lord?" She teased and Natsu grinned as he kissed her cheek.

"Only if you wish it my lady." He said and she giggled. Mira chuckled and pointed her spoon at the pair.

"I swear Natsu. You never give this poor girl a moment of peace anymore." She said and Natsu shrugged while trying to steal a piece of potato. Lucy slapped his hand away and he pouted, but it didn't hold as his grin returned.

"It's not my fault she's too damn cute Mira. I find myself...drawn to her very essence." He purred and Lucy felt her face flush and heat race through her body at the look he was giving her. She shot him a quick look that said 'behave' as she turned back to chopping. She had to constantly reprimand him now. She still blushed when she realized that they had made love in the library...and his study a few nights later.

She groaned softly as the embarrassment stained her cheeks brightly. Natsu heard the sound and got a wicked spark in his eyes as he guessed what she was thinking about. He chuckled and lightly slapped her rear as he turned to leave, ignoring the glare she shot him and Mira's laughter.

"Fine. If you won't play with me, I'll go see what that ice prick is up to." He sighed and Mira rolled her eyes.

"He's with Erza. The two of them are getting _you know what._ " She said and Lucy looked over just in time to see her wink at Natsu. Lucy frowned and glanced up at Natsu who had a huge smile on his face.

"That's right! I'll see you later love. I need to take care of some things." He said and grabbed her suddenly, pressing a hard kiss to her lips before running out of the kitchen again. Lucy frowned after him and then turned to stare at Mira who was happily preparing the main course of wild boar.

"What's going on Mira?" She asked and the woman shrugged her shoulders, while shooting Lucy a wide smile.

"Nothing...just the usual. Can you do me a favor and go into the storage and count the larger barrels set in the right corner." She asked and Lucy jutted out her lower lip, knowing when she was being distracted, but chose to let it go for now. The two finished prep for dinner and Mira wiped her forehead.

"There. The meat will need to cook for several hours...which is just enough time…" She stopped and giggled, clapping her hands together. The woman was in such high spirits and so giddy that she reminded Lucy of a young girl, closer to Wendy's age.

"Okay Lucy, you can go relax now. I have a few things to take care of before dinner."

"I can help-"

"No!" Mira suddenly swung around and held her hands up. Lucy crossed her arms over her chest and narrowed her eyes on the woman, who was trying to maintain an innocent smile. If she was suspicious that they were hiding something before, this just about confirmed it.

"What's _really_ going on Mira?" Lucy asked and Mira put her hands in the air as an 'I have no idea what you mean' gesture. Lucy opened her mouth to ask again when Mira cut her off, her attention over Lucy's shoulder.

"Wendy! What brings you here?" She asked and the tiny bluenette smiled up as Lucy turned around to face the girl.

"I was looking for Lucy-nee. Could you help me pick out a dress for tonight? And then I can help you pick one." Wendy said and Lucy tilted her head as she stared down at the pretty, blue dress Wendy was in.

"But Wendy that dress is adorable on you. You don't need to change for dinner." She said and Wendy shook her head.

"Not tonight. I want to wear one of the special gowns Natsu found for me." She said as she grabbed Lucy's hand and shined those big, brown eyes at the blonde.

"Please~" She begged and Lucy sighed, smiling and patting the girl on her head.

"Okay. I'll help you, but what's so special about tonight?" Lucy asked and Wendy opened her mouth to answer, but a loud cough cut the girl off. Lucy looked over to see Mira had her back to them, but she could just imagine the grin on her face. Wendy blushed and smiled 'innocently' at Lucy.

"Nothing really. I just want to do something different." She said and Lucy puffed out her cheeks in irritation. Now she knew something was up. Still she followed the girl up to her chambers and began to help her decide between gowns.

Wendy explained that Natsu had found some nicer material in storage and Mira had made her and Levy new gowns for special occasions. Again, Wendy insisted that tonight was nothing special, but Lucy highly doubted that. She also said that Mira and Erza had been given nice ball gowns as well, only having to make a few modifications to the dresses to fit them.

During this whole explanation, Levy joined them carrying several bundles in her arms. She smiled brightly at them as she joined the pair. She sat her load on Wendy's bed,

"What are you two up to?" She asked and Lucy pointed at the two gowns Wendy was currently swinging her head between.

"Wendy and I can't decide between these two. I like the pink, princess-style dress. But Wendy likes the dark green one with the flowing skirt. I told her to wear the green one then, but she says that my opinion matters too." Lucy said, shaking her head and Levy giggled behind her hand.

"She does this every time she wears a nicer gown. She's so cute, it's deadly somedays." Levy teased and Wendy stuck her tongue out at the older girls, making them laugh harder. Lucy shook her head and looked to the things Levy had brought in.

"What's all this?" She asked and Levy's eyes began to sparkle. She moved the small box sitting on top to the side and picked up the first bundle. She stepped back and let the material unravel, shaking it slightly to make sure it unfolded neatly.

When the entire gown was viewable Lucy's eyes widened. It was the most beautiful gown she had ever seen and she had never seen one with such material. It was silver with tiny diamonds stitched into the skirt and long sleeves that flared at the wrists.

"Levy, this gown is gorgeous." Lucy said as she came over to run her fingers along the material, gasping as it felt like pure silk. Levy giggled and shook her head,

"This one _is_ pretty and I hope it still fits." She said and Lucy felt her heart drop a little. She looked at the gown again, but pushed away her envy as she smiled at her friend. Levy must have noticed the disappointed look anyways because she spread the gown on Wendy's bed before turning back to Lucy with a wide smile.

"This dress is pretty Lu, but it's nothing compared to yours." Levy said and Lucy frowned.

"I...I don't have anything like that." She said and Levy's grin widened as she picked up the other bundle. This one was wrapped in paper to better protect the material underneath. Lucy's eyes widened once more as Levy held out the bundle so that Lucy could untie the rose attached to the package.

 _I can't wait to see you in this darling. I'm sure it'll be hard to share you with anyone once I do, but I'll behave myself...for now._

Lucy blushed at the words scrawled on the note attached to the rose's stem. She looked up to see Levy and Wendy waiting anxiously for her to open the gift. She giggled with a sudden giddiness that she never thought she would feel again as she took the bundle from Levy and sat on the bench.

She untied the twine and pulled back the paper to peek at the material. Her eyes widened as yellow peeked back at her. Levy came forward then and gently grabbed the material, pulling out the dress slowly so that it could unfold before Lucy's eyes.

She gasped, her hands coming up to cover her mouth. She had been wrong before. _This_ was the most beautiful gown she had _ever_ seen. What she thought was yellow before looked more like pure gold now that the dress had completely unfolded.

"Come on Lu! I want to see what it looks like on you! And Mira told me to make sure she made the adjustments right." Levy said as Wendy pulled the woman to her feet. The two practically tore Lucy's current dress off her so that they could help her into this one. Lucy blushed and covered her chest as Levy insisted that the shift also come off.

"Levy! I can't go without that!" Lucy said, her face a bright red to rival the rose sitting on the bed behind her. Levy giggled and pointed to the dress that she had spread out on the bed. Lucy looked at the sleeves, or more like the lack of them. The dress looked like it was to be held up by two thick straps that would hugged the tops of her forearms.

"That shift will be too obvious, but don't worry I have another one you can wear." Levy said, not giving Lucy a chance to argue further as she pulled the thing over her head and began to tighten the strings. Lucy sat still while Levy helped her step into the gown and the soft material slid up to cover the rest of her.

The straps grazed her arms like a caress and Lucy couldn't help but imagine that they were _his_ fingers. She gasped as the lace under the skirt brushed her legs when she shifted. This was the most expensive dress she would ever have the opportunity to wear and she felt like she was dreaming as Levy buttoned up the back for her.

"All done. Oh~ Lucy...you're so beautiful!" Levy sighed and Wendy giggled as Lucy took a deep breath and slowly turned to face the mirror behind her. Her mouth fell open as she blinked a few times to make sure that it was really her.

The gown fit perfectly, hugging her waist and chest tightly to show off all of her womanly curves. The dress had a scooping neckline that revealed half of her chest and the top swell of her breasts, making her blush modestly. The material was smooth against her stomach until it hit the skirt. The skirt of the dress was layered so that when it caught a ray of light it danced across the material, making the yellow shine like spun gold.

She twirled, keeping her eyes on her reflection and watched the skirt hug her movements before following a second later, unraveling to its full shape once more. Lucy had never thought she would feel like a princess, but this gown made her come close.

"I told you Lu. Your gown would be the envy of even the highest born lady." Levy teased and Wendy giggled, shaking her head.

"It's not the dress Levy-nee. It's Lucy's own spirit that makes the material sparkle." She said and Lucy blushed brighter as she smiled at the two before they rushed forward and hugged her.

"Tonight is going to be amazing." Levy said and Lucy laughed, having to agree as she temporarily forgot about her suspicions. They were swept away as the three girls finished helping each other get ready.

Levy looked beautiful in her gown. To Lucy, she looked like a moon spirit she had seen a drawing of before. The way her blue hair seemed darker in comparison to the silver material hugging her small frame. Mira could have become the world's greatest seamstress if she desired. The gowns she had made for the two girls were perfect. Levy was truly shining tonight and Wendy seemed older as she twirled in the green dress she had _finally_ decided on.

Levy's hair was left in its short waves, falling to her shoulders and teasing her exposed shoulders. Lucy knew that a certain iron man would fall apart when he set eyes on this woman and it might be what he finally needed to fully confess to her. The two had been making eyes at the other when they weren't looking and from what Lucy knew, there had been no more shared kisses between the two. She crossed her fingers that all changed after tonight. Wendy's hair was pulled into a high ponytail and swished with every step the girl took.

Now the two of them were standing behind Lucy with their fingers to their lips as they contemplated how to fix Lucy's long hair to perfectly match the gown she was wearing. Lucy sat straight and felt nerves spread through her stomach as she wondered where Natsu was right now and what his reaction to her would be. She knew that he said she was beautiful no matter what she was in, but she wanted to surprise him tonight.

Levy finally began to twist and pull on strands of Lucy's hair as she ran a brush through it and placed pins where she wanted. Since there was no mirror, Lucy had no idea what Levy was doing and had to trust in her friend. When Levy sighed in satisfaction and sat the brush down, Lucy knew she was finished and took the hand mirror Wendy handed her, noting how the girl's eyes were like saucers.

"Levy-chan...you...you're amazing." Lucy breathed as she took in her full appearance once more. Half her hair was pulled up behind her head in a tight bun with tiny braids wrapped around the bottom. And the hair that fell down her back was curled in gentle waves, the ends still warming her back from the hot irons that Levy had run through them. It had taken a long time, but the end result was worth it.

Lucy beamed and jumped up to hug her friend tightly, tears of joy stinging her eyes. Levy laughed and patted her back gently.

"No tears Lucy. I always knew there was a secret princess in there that I would get to see someday." Levy said and Lucy gave a watery giggle as she looked at the two who were so close to her heart.

"I can't believe it...I never thought I-" Her words were cut off as a sharp rap sounded at the door and Gray's voice carried to them through the wood.

"Are you ladies almost ready? It's time." He said and Levy's smile doubled as she turned to Lucy and winked.

"Let's go Lu."

They went to the door, opening it as Wendy walked out first. Lucy could hear two whistles and imagined how the girl was probably blushing brightly. Levy walked out next and Lucy heard sudden choking as Gray laughed,

"Breathe Gajeel, I'm sure Levy wouldn't want you to have a heart attack out in the hallway."

"Shut it ice freak...You...You look nice shrimp." Gajeel mumbled and she heard Levy's quiet thank you as she also complimented him. Lucy took a deep breath and clasped her hands in front of her as she walked out. Gray and Gajeel turned as she came out and both sets of eyes widened and their mouths dropped.

Lucy blushed as they continued to stare silently, worrying that maybe something was off. Finally Gray shook his head, snapping out of his daze. He smiled and came forward to pick up her hands in his.

"You look amazing Lucy...I hope that idiot realizes how lucky he truly is." He said and Lucy giggled as she took in the boys' attire. Gray was actually dressed fully, the most dressed she had seen him ever. He was wearing a white dress shirt with a formal jacket and even a cravat at his throat. Gajeel was dress the same except that his hair was also slicked back and tied with a black ribbon, taming his usual wild look.

"You two clean up nice yourselves. Now I know this isn't just a regular dinner. What's going on?" She asked and Gray grinned as he held out his arm for her.

"I'm afraid that it's a surprise and I don't feel like dying by ruining it." He said and she raised her brow at him.

"Are you sure you won't anyways? Escorting me to dinner?" She teased, knowing that although Natsu had settled down about the two of them being in each other's company he still had issues with Gray coming into contact with Lucy. Gray chuckled and winked,

"I have been given _permission_ to escort you tonight. But I am to...how did he put it Gajeel?" He asked with a grin that Gajeel mirrored as Levy and Wendy took his offered arms, both having to stretch to reach.

"So long as he keeps his 'perverted hands to himself' he'll keep his body parts." Gajeel said and Lucy laughed, shaking her head because she knew they weren't exaggerating and he had probably said those exact words.

"Come on Lucy. Everyone else is waiting." Gray said as they began to walk down the hallway. Lucy tried to figure out what was going on when they walked into the dining hall and it was empty. Gray kept walking though, leading her through the room and in the direction of the ballroom. Lucy's curiosity increased and she felt her heart flutter with anticipation and excitement as they came to the large double doors once more.

Gajeel and Gray released their arms and stepped forward. One stood in front of each door, their hands flat against the wood as they turned to grin at the ladies, mainly at Lucy. Levy and Wendy came up to her sides and each took an elbow, pushing the blonde forward until she was standing between the two smiling men, then they stepped back once more.

The two men pushed open the doors and Lucy gasped as the beauty of the grand ballroom washed over her once more, only this time there was a new life that had been breathed into the atmosphere.

The ballroom had been completely transformed. The large marble columns had red, silver and green ribbons wrapped around them with holly hanging from the ribbons strung between the columns. The ribbons then extended out from each column to the center of the dance floor, creating a tent of colors that peaked atop a giant pine tree. The tree was also shining with bright colors that reflected in her eyes as she took in the ribbons and jewels that adorned the green branches.

"Lucy…"

Her eyes drifted down from the tree towards the sound of his voice and as their eyes connected her heart jumped. Natsu was walking towards her, with a soft smile as he took in her appearance. At the same time she was finding it hard to breathe as she watched him. He was dressed similar to the boys, but while their formal jackets were black, his was a deep green. There was gold stitched along the front, down his sleeves, and around his cuffs. His wild spikes had been smoothed back and were held with a black ribbon, making him look so handsome she felt her mouth dry. In this moment, he looked the part of the lord of this castle.

He stopped when he a few feet away and crossed one arm over his stomach, with the other behind his back as he bowed to her.

"My princess." He whispered and she smiled, a blush tainting her cheeks as she grabbed the sides of her dress and dipped into a formal curtsy.

"My prince." She responded and rose to see him grinning happily at her as he offered his arm. She linked hers with him and followed him into the ballroom where the others were waiting. Mira had a huge smile on her face as she looked at Lucy.

"Lucy. You look absolutely…" She started, but stopped as tears filled her eyes suddenly so Natsu finished for her.

"Perfect." He said and lifted her hand up to kiss her knuckles. She blushed and felt an overwhelming lightness fill her so that she felt like she was flying. She hugged Mira and Erza in turn, looking over their own gowns. Mira was wearing a dark maroon dress that scooped at the neckline, but not as much as Lucy's. The sleeves flared at the wrist similar to Levy's as well with a full skirt.

Erza's was a bright red to match her hair that looked similar to Mira's except the sleeve stopped at her elbows. All the women tonight looked absolutely beautiful and the men made sure that they knew it. Lucy looked around at everything with wide eyes before looking up at Natsu once more to find him smiling down at her. He was watching her as everything sank in and seemed to be feeding on her joy.

"What...What is all this?" She breathed and he chuckled, turning to face her and holding her hands in his.

"It's something we do every year. I'm not sure you remember Levy and Erza mentioning it." He said and Lucy did remember what they had said the first time she entered this ballroom. But she didn't realize that they went all out by dressing up so formally and decorating the room so elegantly.

"But why didn't anyone tell me?" She asked and Mira came up, placing her hands on Natsu's shoulders as she explained.

"It was mine and Natsu's idea to make it a surprise for you. This would be your first celebration with us and we wanted to make it extra special. We swore everyone to secrecy and made sure to keep you busy while we got everything together." She said with a wide smile and Lucy looked among the smiling faces that were waiting for her response.

"You...all this was for…" She whispered as her breath caught in her throat and tears threatened to spill from her eyes. Natsu moved forward and wrapped his arms around her waist, lifting her chin up.

"We wanted to show you what it means to all of us that you're here." He whispered and the love in his eyes made her eyes water further. She laughed and threw her arms around him suddenly, but he caught her easily. She stepped back and went to the others, hugging all of them and thanking them. Assuring each that she loved the surprise and the ballroom looked beautiful. She noticed that Natsu was watching her strangely, but he did behave when she hugged Gajeel and Gray.

The family shared dinner at a table set off to the side and the ballroom was filled with laughter and shouting. Lucy sat at Natsu's side, his hand covering hers throughout the meal, giving it gentle squeezes randomly. She noticed that he would fidget at times and wondered if there was something on his mind.

She didn't have time to ask as a tap on her shoulder drew her attention to her right. Gajeel stood there with his hand held out in offering. Lucy smiled brightly and allowed him to pull out her chair and lead her to the dance floor. The others followed, Natsu leading Mira, Gray leading Levy and Wendy paired with Erza.

Lucy used her magic on the instruments once more, this time feeling no strain in the action. Her magic had improved tenfold since she began to train with Erza and she was now an even match for Gray. She was still nowhere near the level of her instructor or the two male dragons, but everyone was still very proud of her improvements.

Music filled the ballroom once more and as they danced Lucy felt that she had never been this happy. Once more thinking about how she had been so lucky to find such amazing people that would be willing to accept her into their family so easily. She loved them so much and wouldn't trade them for anything. She had even accepted that she would never know what happened to her father. And although the knowledge filled her with a deep sadness that may never fade, she was grateful she had the others to console her. And that she had _him._

She looked over to Natsu who was talking with Mira as they danced slowly. Natsu meant everything to her and she wished that her father could meet the man she had fallen in love with, even just once. Even so...

' _Just know that I'm okay father. I've found my place in this world, just as you always wanted me to. Mom...thank you. I know that you were watching and silently guiding me that night in the woods. I love you both so much... I'm finally home.'_

* * *

"It's almost time. Are you ready?" Mira asked him as she looked at the blonde who was being pulled into Gray's arms next as he pushed Levy at the giant man, making them both blush. Natsu swallowed, actually nervous for the first time in his life. He knew that this was tradition, but it wasn't the reason he _wanted_ to do it tonight.

"I want to say yes, but you would know I'm lying." He said with a grin and Mira laughed. She smiled up at him, her eyes shining with so much affection.

"I'm so proud of you Natsu."

"Why? Because I helped lug that monster in here. Erza went overboard." He said with a chuckle and Mira giggled as she looked at the redhead who was swinging Wendy in wide circles, the pair laughing happily.

"You're the one who told her to find the 'perfect tree'." Mira pointed out and he grinned wider, nodding in acknowledgment of his involvement. His eyes went to the blonde once more, feeling a slight twinge of jealousy as she danced with the ice princess. But he reminded himself of his promise to her and in all honesty his anger towards the man _had_ lessened as he watched how good he was towards Lucy. Their relationship was nothing to worry him. Especially since he still held her in his arms each night, making sure all knew who she belonged to.

Although... _belonged_ wasn't the right word anymore. Lucy was too special to _belong_ to anyone. She was pure and the light in his life, his other half, the one he could never be without again. She was his heart, his air, his whole life... _He_ belonged to _her._

"I wanted tonight to be perfect. For her." He whispered and Mira's smile softened once more as she took in the man before her.

"That's why I said I'm proud of you. You've grown so much Natsu. I knew that one day I would be able to see the man you were meant to be. And thanks to Lucy...I've finally gotten my wish…" Her eyes filled with tears as she cupped his cheek.

"I got _my_ Natsu back." She whispered and Natsu's eyes widened as his chest constricted. His grip on her tightened and he surprised her by pulling her into a sudden hug. Mira stiffened for a second before relaxing and wrapping her arms around him, returning the hug as the tears spilled out of her eyes. Natsu hadn't held her like this since the night she found him alone in his room. He pulled back and smiled down at her softly as his hands rested on her shoulders.

"I never really said this before...Thank you Mira." He whispered, his voice thick with emotion as he looked at the woman that had practically raised him.

"You've been at my side longer than anyone. Always believing what no one else did...that I could be saved. I'll never be able to repay you for all the kindness you've shown me through the years. But I think I can do something small right now." He said and reached into one of the pockets inside his jacket. Mira's eyes widened as she looked over to Lucy.

"Natsu! She'll see before-"

"This is for you…" He said and Mira's wide, blue eyes swung back to him as he pulled out a long black box and opened it for her to see. Inside was a beautiful necklace laced with diamonds and rubies. Mira gasped because she recognized this necklace, she had seen it several times wrapped around _her_ neck.

"Natsu...I-I can't take this. It's meant for-"

"I know _who_ it's meant for...and that's why _you_ need to wear it." He said, pulling it out and clasping it around her neck, before she could argue further. It settled heavy against her pale skin, slowly soaking in the heat from body. Her watery, sapphire eyes looked up at him in question. Natsu smiled and pulled her into another soft hug as he whispered,

"I love you, _mom._ "

* * *

"So how much longer do you think I'll get away with this before your dragon comes to separate us?" Gray teased and Lucy giggled as she looked over to the man in question. She tilted her as she saw Mira covering her mouth, tears streaming down her cheeks as Natsu hugged her tightly. Gray followed her line of sight and smiled.

"I'd say a few more minutes then. 'Bout time he told her how he really feels." Gray said and Lucy had to nod in agreement. She felt her heart fill as she watched him pull back and wipe away Mira's tears, saying something while laughing. Mira slapped his arm and covered her cheeks as she retorted with something that made him laugh harder.

"I'm so happy that he finally said what he's been holding in." She said and Gray chuckled as he brought her attention back to him.

"It's because of you. I hate to admit it, but the bastard isn't so cold anymore because he has you. We all owe you so much Lucy. Not just for your friendship and company this past half year, but also for what you did to him. We had all accepted the way he was, but you didn't...and now look at him." He said as their eyes moved to the pair again, seeing Natsu twirling Mira in fast circles, the two of them laughing brightly.

"He's a whole new person." Gray said and Lucy shook her head.

"No. He'll always be Natsu...it's just that now he's Natsu with a heart." She said tenderly and Gray snorted, but had to silently agree. Natsu looked up as he stopped twirling Mira and caught her eye. He smiled softly, whispering something in Mira's ear and she beamed up at him while nodding. He released the woman and made his way towards them.

"Time's up." Gray teased and turned her, gently pushing on the back of her shoulders towards the approaching man. Natsu caught her up in his arms with a wide grin.

"My turn." He whispered and Lucy blushed at the heat in his words. He pulled her to the center of the ballroom and stood back to bow to her once more. Lucy was a bit confused as she curtsied again and realized that the others were standing around the pair watching them. Natsu stepped up to her and placed one hand at the small of her back as the other held her hand.

Lucy rested her hand on his shoulder and followed him as he pulled her into a slow waltz. His eyes remained connected with hers and she felt her heart flutter at the emotion shining there. He held her close during their dance, but didn't speak to her and she couldn't find something to say either. They moved perfectly together, Lucy trusting him to lead her through the steps expertly. To think he said he didn't like to dance when he was clearly an excellent dancer.

"You look so beautiful tonight Lucy." He finally said, making her jump at the sudden sound of his voice. She blushed lightly and smiled,

"Thank you...Mira is an excellent seamstress." She said and he chuckled.

"She is. But in this case all she did was make the adjustments to fit you. This gown has been resting in the attic for years, waiting for you." He said and she frowned in confusion. He swallowed and continued,

"It's tradition to have a gown ready for the bride of the oldest, alpha male dragon in a clan. Before me, it was my father...This gown was designed and created before I turned thirteen. But, it's not just the dress Lucy.

"You are beautiful no matter what you wear because it is your soul that shines before my eyes. As well as your heart that draws me to your side." He whispered and she realized that they had stopped dancing as he stepped back from her and held her hands up in his, swallowing once more as he took in a deep breath. When he spoke again, his voice carried over the others and filled the ballroom with his words.

"Lucy. You are my chosen mate. But more than that...you are my other half. Even without the instincts that drive me, I would have been powerless to resist you. You are the light in my life now and the reason I laugh freely, the reason I can love again.

"I love you with all my heart and I never want to go a day without you again. I need you like the air I breathe. You may already carry my mark on your neck but…" He stopped and took another deep breath as he looked deep into her curious eyes.

"I need a real answer…" He whispered, but the others were still close enough to hear. Mira leaning closer with her hands clasped over her chest, eyes shining brightly. Erza and Levy were hugging Wendy as they also listened intently while the other males stood with their arms crossed and soft smiles on their faces.

Natsu hesitated as his eyes shot over to Mira. She smiled and nodded, urging him on with a flick of her hand. He swallowed nervously, his eyes returning to Lucy once more as his grip on her hands tightened.

"Lucy. My only love. My heart. My soulmate." With each statement he had slowly begun to sink to the floor, kneeling before her. Lucy's eyes filled with sudden tears as she freed one hand to cover her mouth in shock. Natsu smiled up at her and while keeping his grip on her other hand, reached into an inner pocket and pulled out a small ring.

He slid it onto her finger and brushed a light kiss across her tips as he looked up and asked her,

"Will you marry me?"

Lucy gasped, a wide smile spreading across her face as she laughed and nodded, unable to form words. Natsu smiled brightly and immediately jumped up, wrapping her in his arms and pulled her in for a deep kiss. The others applauded and cheered as the couple embraced each other. Eventually though they had to pull apart for air. Natsu rested his forehead against hers and whispered so that only she could hear,

"I love you Lucy. And now...you really are mine."

"You idiot. I was already yours...but I love you too." She whispered back and leaned up to kiss him again before the others swarmed around them. Mira hugged her so tightly she felt like her lungs would collapse from lack of oxygen. Erza and Levy almost knocked her over with the force of their attacks, both tearing up from their joy.

"I'm so happy for you Lu-chan! Even though I knew you two were mated...that was still so beautiful!" Levy said as she wiped away her tears. Lucy laughed and wiped away the remaining tears on her cheeks when she felt a large hand rest against the top of her head.

"Guess this means I have to get used to seeing that ugly bastard's, creepy grin more." Gajeel said with his usual laugh and Natsu growled in response. Lucy just laughed and gave the large man a hug.

Natsu came over and pulled her to his side again, kissing the back of the hand with the new ring. He grinned at her and whispered,

"Do you like it though? I hate to admit it but...I was actually nervous about your reaction to this ring...it took me hours to sort through the old jewelery for the perfect one."

She looked down at the ring. A silver band with a circle of diamonds at the center. Sparkling brightly in the center of the diamonds was a fire ruby. She smiled up at him and reached up to cup his cheek.

"I love it." She said and he relaxed slightly as he pulled her back out for another dance. As he twirled her across the floor she asked,

"How long have you been planning this?"

"For the last three days...You almost walked in on me a couple times practicing what I was going to say." He said with a small blush and she remembered the times she had walked into his study or their chambers, watching as he jumped and quickly shoved something into his pocket. She had never thought much of it at the time, usually because he would immediately be on her, distracting her with his hot lips and hands. She felt her body react as flashes of those moments played through her mind.

Natsu growled low as her sudden arousal hit him, his grip on her tightening. His eyes darkened as they met hers and she saw the answering fire playing through his onyx orbs.

"I think the party is over for you my dear." He whispered, his voice husky as he growled once more, making his intentions clear. Heat pooled low in her stomach as she gave him her best smile and whispered,

"I _am_ getting tired suddenly. Perhaps I should go to bed." She said, her voice low and promising. Natsu's eyes widened and he grinned, flashing his fangs as he pressed her fully against him and even through their layers of clothing she could feel the heat radiating off of him.

"If we make it that far." He hissed, tugging her after him quickly. The two of them disappeared without the others noticing until some time later. And by that time Natsu had his bride in their chambers, her gown discarded on the floor with a few new tears in it. He purred as he held her close, loving the way she called out his name in passion.

Hours later as Lucy began to drift to sleep she knew that nothing could take away the way she was feeling. She was where she belonged, with people that cared for her and a man that had stolen her heart effortlessly. Natsu nuzzled the back of her neck and wrapped his arms around her, holding her flush against him as he also drifted to sleep. She wouldn't change a single second of tonight and she prayed that it would remain like this for the rest of their lives.

But the fates are cruel mistresses.

* * *

Natsu blinked as the words teased him. He shifted the last page in his hand, checking the back and then looking around to make sure he hadn't dropped any. He checked under the table and then moved to Lucy's pack to check through there for the rest.

"What are you looking for?" A sleepy mumble interrupted his search as he looked up to see Lucy rubbing her eyes as she stared at him. He couldn't help the smile that lit his face at the sight of her with her hair a mess and the sheet wrapped around her in bed. He could get used to seeing her like this each morning. Then her question replayed in his head and he returned to searching through her pack.

"Where's the rest Luce?" He asked.

"The rest of wha~" She yawned and he stood up, scratching his head as his search had turned up empty.

"The rest of the story. That can't be it!" He said as he turned to face her. Lucy blinked a couple times before looking over to the table to see the pages sitting there again. She sighed and shook her head.

"I'm not even going to get mad, because it's pointless." She whispered as she got out of bed, wrapping the sheet around her more firmly. She picked up the page he had just finished and suddenly broke into laughter.

Natsu frowned as he moved closer to her, his arms crossed. She shook her head and collected the pages, replacing them in the correct order they belonged. He watched her, waiting for her to explain her laughter, not that he minded the sound.

"There isn't any more, at least not written yet." She said as she smiled up at him. He whined as he looked at the pages in her hands.

"But what happens? You can't leave it at a sentence like that and not have more to follow!" He said and her eyes widened as she watched him pout. Then she bit her lip to keep her laughter down.

"I'll write more. Since I'm stuck here anyways. I still have to finish this story and give it to the girls." She said and he smiled as he jumped closer, bringing their noses against each other.

"But I'll get to read it first right?" He asked and Lucy forced her face to remain neutral as she shrugged.

"Maybe. This wasn't really meant to be read by anyone else...I don't think I should."

"But...but Lucy~" He whined and she broke. Her laughter rang through the small cabin as tears filled her eyes and she shook slightly. He frowned and crossed his arms, not understanding what she was finding so amusing.

"Who would have thought... _Natsu Dragneel_ would turn into such a bookworm! Wait until I tell Levy! We'll be able to get revenge for all those comments about being weirdos and nerds!" She laughed and Natsu felt his cheeks heat as she sat the pages down and rubbed her hands together.

"Revenge is so sweet." She hissed, a sparkle in her eyes that reminded him of Mira's she-devil. He growled and jumped for her, but she dodged his grasp, dancing around the cabin in her sheet-dress singing,

"Natsu is a hopeless romantic~ He loves lovey-dovey~ Oh Gajeel~ Natsu's not as tough as he-EEK!" She cried out as he lunged for her again, just missing the sheet wrapped around her. He grinned as she put the table between them, holding the sheet up.

"You can't run forever darling. Eventually...I'll catch you." He said and she stuck her tongue out at him.

"I'm not afraid of mister cuddly dragon!" She challenged and his fangs flashed as he licked his lips.

"You should be. I'm feeling hungry. And I think I'm in the mood for a naughty princess." He said, his eyes darkening as he watched her cheeks brighten. Her eyes flicked to the side and he took the table in one jump as she made a dash for the bathroom. Both of them were laughing as Natsu purposely let her stay ahead.

Until she managed to open the bathroom door. Then his arm snaked out like lightning and wrapped around her waist, picking her up and pulling her back against him.

"Caught you. Now…" He swung her around and moved his lips across her skin, nibbling gently.

"What shall I do with you?" He purred and she shivered in his arms. He grinned and walked them back into the bathroom, kicking the door closed out of habit as he ripped the sheet away from her body. Lucy cried out as the sudden cold hit her skin, but he didn't give her an opportunity to cover herself. He pressed her back against the wall, kissing along her neck.

"N-Natsu! The wall is...f-freezing!" She whined, from the cold or his tongue sweeping her mark he wasn't sure. He purred as his hands heated and ran along the her sides.

"Don't worry Luce. I'll keep you warm." He promised as he moved from her neck to her sweet lips, cutting off her words as he picked her up and wrapped her legs around his waist. She moaned softly inside his mouth and he growled in response as he increased his body heat to warm her up.

* * *

They cried out together as Natsu pressed her against the wall, their bodies slick with sweat as their pent up passion was released. Natsu took in a deep breath as his head fell forward to rest against her shoulder, using the wall to help support their heavy bodies. When he could breathe normal again he pulled back to stare down at her flushed face and bright eyes.

"You're amazing Luce." He whispered and she chuckled huskily as she leaned up and kissed his chin.

"Shouldn't I be saying that to you?" She asked and he grinned as he separated them and slowly eased her to the floor, holding her as she had lost feeling in her legs.

"I certainly wouldn't mind hearing it more. But I already know I'm amazing." He chuckled as she weakly slapped his chest, not having enough energy to put more effort into it. He grinned and picked her up, carrying her over to a bench attached to the wall as he turned and filled the tub with water. After heating it to the temperature she liked he picked her up again and stepped into the water with her in his arms.

As they sank into the hot water Lucy sighed and laid back against Natsu's chest. He shifted so that she was centered on his lap, sloshing water as he did so. When they were both comfortable he reached over to the bar of soap that sat on a small table next to the tub. He lathered his hands and then began to scrub his girl down. She purred softly as his rough hand rubbed her down and although they had just finished, he felt himself rising to the occasion again.

He growled and forced himself to hold back as he continued to wash her, taking extra time to massage her shoulders. She groaned huskily as his fingers dug into the sore flesh and his heated palms rubbed small circles along her back.

"You are too good at this." She whispered and he chuckled as he applied more soap to his hands and brought them around her to cup her breasts, making her gasp.

"I just happen to have the right motivation to do the best job I can." He purred against the back of her neck, his tongue flicking out briefly before he began to 'clean' her chest. She moaned softly, a grin on her face as she shifted her hips. Rubbing her rear into his lap, making him hiss suddenly as he forced himself to resist the urge to respond.

"Getting fired up for the challenge?" She teased and he growled, his fingers pressing deeper into her flesh.

"Careful...I'm holding back at the moment, but it's a very thin rope sweetheart." He whispered as his fingers slid down to her stomach. She made a soft mewling sound as his heated hands massaged along her hips and over the tops of her thighs.

He took in deep breaths, breathing through his nose to try and calm his rising organ that had shifted to settle beneath her. Lucy felt it too and blushed as she glanced at him over her shoulder. He groaned as his head fell forward to rest between her shoulder blades.

She bit her lower lip as a throbbing began to pulse between her thighs and she shifted to try and ease it. But in doing so she rubbed against him again and he hissed as his hands gripped her hips.

"Don't move!" He groaned against her back, his breathing growing ragged as he held himself back. Lucy felt her own breath shortening as heat filled her, but not from the fire mage heating their bath water.

"Don't. Luce, don't move. Just...give me a sec and I'll calm down." He whispered and she turned to stare at the his pink spikes. She smiled and shifted again. He groaned, his nails digging sharply as his head came up and he narrowed his eyes at her.

"She-devil." He hissed, leaning forward to press soft kisses along her shoulder, licking the sensitive spots near her neck. She moaned and pressed down harder against his arousal, shifting so that it slid between her thighs and nudged her more sensitive spot.

"Lucy...this was supposed to just be a relaxing bath. I wasn't trying to-"

"I know…" She breathed as she leaned her neck to the side, offering him more access. He growled and gave in, his hands lifting her higher on his lap. He nudged against her opening and she moaned as he slid in easily, her body accepting him without hesitation. He hissed as their new position allowed him to press deeper.

"Shit. Lucy, you feel so _damn good_." He growled, his teeth grazing her skin as her sharp breaths filled the room. He pushed up experimentally and she gasped as the sensation was overwhelming. He growled at the sound and repeated the motion, the water sloshing over the edge of the tub.

Natsu growled and grabbed her hips, increasing his pace as he pushed up into her, gritting his teeth against the amazing friction. Lucy's soft gasps and moans filled his ears and encouraged him to continue, increasing his pace even more after a while. Her hands were gripping the sides of the tub to steady herself as she began to move with him, pressing down when he thrusted up. Natsu snarled as her added movements pushed him closer to his release.

He growled as he leaned forward, one hand clasped the side of the tub as his other arm wrapped around her waist. His fingers found her hidden nerves and he pressed there. Lucy threw her head back as she crashed over the edge, her insides igniting and scorching Natsu until he shouted her name and bit down on her neck.

The two breathed heavily as Lucy fell back against him, her body feeling lethargic once more. Natsu purred as his arms wrapped around her waist, cradling her as her eyes drifted closed. He could tell that she was drifting to sleep, but he kept them in the water. He shifted and once more washed her, massaging her soft skin, making her purr at times. He kept the water warm with his fire so that they wouldn't have to get out right away.

"Natsu." She whispered as her eyes opened after he had finished washing her hair. He smiled at her and kissed the top of her head.

"Yes love?"

"I was just wondering…" She hesitated and his brow rose at the serious tone that had suddenly taken over her. She lifted herself up off his chest and turned as far as she could to look at him. Her eyes kept shifting between the floor and him, as she formed the question in her mind. He waited, not having any idea what would make her so shy suddenly.

"I was wondering...if we could…" She stopped as her eyes finally met his. He watched as something unknown crossed her eyes and she shook her head, smiling suddenly as she laughed.

"Nevermind. It's not important. Hmm...I think it's time we got out." She said and although he could tell she was hiding something, he knew that she was too stubborn to tell him. He would have to wait until she wasn't expecting it to question her again. So instead of giving into his curiosity he stood from the bath, water droplets clinging to him as he stepped out.

Lucy couldn't help but watch him as he walked across the wet floor to where the towels were kept. He wrapped one around his waist, making sure it was secure before grabbing two more and walking back to her. He held out his hand for her, helping her step out of the tub. Then he surprised her by wrapping a towel around her, having difficulty at first with her chest. This was why her towels were larger than the standard ones.

Then he held her hand and pulled her out of the bathroom. She had to keep her free hand busy with holding up the towel that was already slipping. She followed him as he led her to a chair and had her sit. She started to sit, but jumped up as the cold wood came into contact with her bare skin.

"Natsu, let me get dressed first. The wood is too cold and this towel is too short." She said, but he stopped her with a grin. She frowned, about to ask him what the creepy look was for when he pulled off his towel and laid it across the chair for her with a flourish.

"My lady." He held out his hand with a cheesy tone and she rolled her eyes as she sat down.

"Cute." She deadpanned and he chuckled.

"I know."

"I didn't mean-put some pants on you idiot! You'll catch a cold." She said and he waved his hand through the air.

"No I won't. Fire mage sound familiar Luce? I don't get cold." He said and she groaned, covering her eyes with her other hand.

"Just put some pants on you moron."

A rough hand grabbed her hand and pulled it away from her eyes so that she was forced to stare at him. First at his amazing abs that were at her current eye-level, then finally tearing away to look up at his face. He was looking down at her amused as he held her hand captive.

"Are you seriously saying that seeing me like this is _still_ embarrassing? You're such a weirdo, you know that." He laughed and she blushed as she puffed out her cheeks. He shook his head and chucked her under her chin.

"I'll put some pants on for your sensibilities my lady, but only if you do as I say." He teased with a wide grin. She huffed, stealing her hand back and crossing her arms over her chest as she turned her head up, closing her eyes. He waited and when she didn't respond he began to purposely strike poses that drew attention to his nakedness, making sure to flex his biceps regularly. She felt her cheeks heating as her eyes kept drifting to him no matter how she tried to ignore him.

"Fine! Just...just go put some clothes on." She laughed and he smiled at the way she lit up when she did. He grinned and grabbed a new pair of cargo shorts and pulled them on. She shook her head and sighed as she smiled up at him, not pushing the fact that he was still topless. He went around like that regularly with his open vest. The only time he didn't was when he wore that long coat over the vest, but even then one arm was still bare.

"So what are these terms that I have to endure? Is one of them not wearing clothes, because I'd like to get dressed _some time_ today." She said and he gave her a look.

"I can add no clothes to the list." He asked and she shot him a look that only made him shrug,

"You're the one who suggested it." He said as he started digging around the cabin until he made a victory noise and pulled up some blank pieces of paper and a pen. He grinned over at her confused face.

"I figured you could write something while I dry your hair. Unlike me, you can actually get sick weirdo." He said, setting the pages in front of her before moving behind her chair and beginning to fan out her hair. This was something he had done for her before, heating his fingers as he ran them through her blonde locks, slowly drying the strands. It was very relaxing and so even before she began to develope feelings for him she would accept this kind gesture.

"Okay...hmm~" She giggled as she picked up the pen and pulled the papers closer to her, shooting him a look over her shoulder.

"What?" He asked when he finally noticed her staring at him funny.

"You're such a nerd." She teased before turning back to the papers, writing the next part that would be the hardest for her. Because now she was aware of the parallels between herself and the fictional one. And she was almost afraid to write the words down, worried that it would somehow jinx the peace she had found for herself with Natsu.

' _Stop being ridiculous Lucy! Writing a story can't affect the real world!'_

* * *

Lucy opened her eyes, recognizing the way her body was feeling and what that meant. She was still asleep and he should be near.

" _I'm glad that you are adjusted to this so easily. It means I might get to spend actual time with you my love."_ He said as he lounged on the bed next to her. He had developed the habit of staying in his human form during their time together. She assumed it was so that he could hold her, which he would do randomly. She had grown used to his touches though and accepted them easier than in the beginning.

" _You seem to be in high spirits."_ He said with a grin and she blushed, knowing that he was very aware of their night's activities. She sighed and stretched, rolling over on her side to face him.

"Is it time for the next step?" She asked and he nodded, his smile falling as a worried look crossed his face.

" _Yes, but...this won't be easy…"_ He said while sitting up, turning his back to her as he sat on the edge of the bed. He ran his fingers through his hair, sighing deeply as he continued explaining.

" _This is actually the last step. After this...you'll be safe…"_ He whispered and she frowned, confused by his obvious distress. If this was the final step, then why…

" _I'm worried because this is the step that killed most of the mates who weren't strong enough to handle it...Even with the elixir strengthening your immune system there's no guarantee that you'll be able to handle this."_ He said, his voice thick and his head hanging low as he kept his back to her. She frowned and scooted closer to him, her hand lifting up and falling softly on his shoulder.

That gentle touch seemed to shock him as he jumped and turned to look at her. His golden eyes were misting and it touched her heart to see him so worried about her. He reached out and wrapped his arms around her, pulling her to him so that she was forced to sit across his lap. He cradled her in his arms, resting his chin on the top of her head as he purred softly. He took in a sharp breath as his grip tightened.

" _I don't want to risk losing you Lucy...You mean too much to me...but...if I don't have you do this...I'll lose you anyways."_ He whispered as he hid his expression by keeping her pressed into his chest. She could feel him shivering slightly and it made her heart constrict as she could feel his internal struggle. Their bond must have been growing, because she was now able to feel his emotions as easily as he could feel hers.

"What...what do I have to do?" She forced herself to ask through her fear. She couldn't help but feel anxious about whatever this next step was. If a dragon was worried about something, it had to be bad. He took in a deep breath and sighed slowly, calming himself so that he could explain it fully. But he kept her within his arms and against him, needing to feel that she was there to keep him sane.

" _There is another part to being with a dragon my love. Our children will also be slayers, half dragon themselves. It matters not that you are not one of our kind, the blood will still be that of a dragon's._

" _Which means that if you ever bear us an heir, it will be a very powerful mage even as a newborn. If you aren't protected against the magic, there's a high risk that you won't survive. It was a miracle our mother survived birthing us. But if you ask anyone who was present, they will tell you that she was weak for nearly a year after recovering…"_

Lucy's eyes widened at the news. Natsu's mother had managed to survive longer than most mates _and_ she had survived a difficult birth. The woman must have been amazing...which only made it all the more tragic that she had fallen over that dark cliff. He seemed hesitant to continue so she forced him to loosen his grip, sitting back so that she could see his face once more.

His eyes were filled with so much worry that it made the gold irises darker. She reached up and cupped his face. He leaned into the touch and purred once more, his eyes closing. She smiled softly and whispered,

"Tell me…"

His eyes scrunched closed and he gritted his teeth as the pain flashed across his face. He opened them again slowly and stared deeply into her eyes. He reached up and cupped her face in his warm hands as he swallowed.

" _You have to consume our fire."_ He whispered and her eyes widened as the entire room shook. His face turned panicked as he gripped her shoulders tightly.

" _No love wait! Do not waken yet! You have to calm down!"_ He urged her and the shaking lessened, but didn't stop which meant their time was running out. He grabbed her face again and forced her to look him in the eye.

" _You have to find a way to get him to shoot his fire at you! I don't care how, but you have to do it soon. I can't risk you being planted with our seed before I know you'll be okay. When the fire surrounds you, open yourself to it. Breathe it in as you would air…"_ He looked around as the shaking increased. He growled and pulled her to him, wrapping her in a tight hug with her face pressed into his chest. He held the back of her head, his fingers tangling with her hair as he clung to her with a desperation.

" _Listen to me love. I know that you are frightened, so am I. This is a huge risk and it tears me apart to know that I can't be there with you when this happens. But you have to remain strong. Show me that spirit that I love so much...and please...please…"_ He pulled back and lifted up her face, cupping her cheeks softly.

" _Come back to me."_ He whispered before kissing her as the room began to disappear around them.

* * *

"Lucy….Lucy...Lucy!"

Lucy jumped as she looked over at Mira who was looking at her strangely. Lucy blinked and came back to where she was. She was in the kitchen helping as usual, but she had been so deep in her own thoughts that she had no idea what she had been in the middle of. She looked down to see a messy pile of potatoes lying in front of her.

"Oh...Sorry Mira." She said with a sheepish smile and Mira giggled, wiping her hands off on her apron as she turned to face the other woman. The jewels at her neck jingling sweetly as she moved.

"You've been more distracted than usual these last few days Lucy. Is everything alright?" Mira asked as she came to stand next to Lucy and pick through the mangled pieces for survivors. Lucy sighed and wiped her own hands clean, stepping back so that Mira could take over. She sat on a stool and leaned on her hand.

"It's nothing Mira...Just...thinking…" She said and Mira frowned, not liking the tone she was hearing. She looked over to see Lucy frowning at the ring on her finger and it sent a jolt of panic through the woman. She had been worried before about the day Lucy would leave them, but had stopped thinking about it when Natsu marked her as his mate. She had assumed the issue was long gone, but the way Lucy had been acting recently brought the worry back.

"Are you...Are you sure there's nothing you want to talk about? You know I'm here if you need anything." Mira encouraged and Lucy's frown deepened as she bit her lip in thought. She finally sighed and shook her head, giving Mira what she hoped was a convincing smile.

"I'm fine Mira. Maybe I just need to get outside. I haven't been out of these walls lately." She said, not lying completely. She really had been cooped up recently, but she would never complain because that time had been spent with Natsu. He had kept her at his side the last few days, showing her more of the castle that she hadn't seen before and even telling her some stories about when he was younger.

Mira sighed, relaxing visibly as she smiled at Lucy. She waved the woman off with her hand as she laughed,

"Go on then. You deserve a few minutes to yourself without one of us pestering you. And if Natsu asks I'll say you went to the library...although I doubt he'll need to ask me." Mira said with a shake of her head, referring to Natsu's sense of smell and uncanny ability to track Lucy down no matter where in the castle she was. Lucy chuckled and waved to the other woman as she grabbed her cloak and walked outside.

She breathed in the crisp air, wrapping her cloak around her tightly to ward off the chill in the air. What was she going to do? The dragon's words from the other night still rang through her head at random times. He hadn't visited her the last two nights since he told her what to do, which she was thankful for. He must have sensed her desire to be left alone while she came to terms with his instructions.

This was different from the tea. Sure there had been that slim chance that it wouldn't work and she would have been willingly poisoning herself. But she had trusted in the dragon and things had been as he said. But...even _he_ admitted that there was a chance this could kill her. The worry in his voice and demeanor had shaken her own resolve. What if she _did_ this and it _didn't_ work!?

Could she risk hurting not only herself, but _Natsu_ as well? Because if she somehow managed to trick him into attacking her with his magic and it caused her death...Everything that had changed in him would disappear. Only this time she had a feeling that it would be worse. Natsu wouldn't be able to recover and it would be all her fault.

If only she could take the chance and avoid this process all together. But the tragic story of Aria Dragneel kept playing through her head and she knew that if she ignored the dragon, the same thing could happen to her. Perhaps even sooner than to the other woman. There might be a risk in all of this, but there was one piece of motivation that urged her to take the chance.

If she did this and it worked, it would mean a chance at the two halves finally connecting. Natsu would see that the dragon was not some evil creature that needed to be contained and caged. And maybe then both could move on from the tragic past they shared. If there was even the slimmest chance that she could help heal him the rest of the way…

"I'd risk everything...for Natsu." She whispered, her words and hidden promise carried away with the wind that blew her hood off, catching the long strands of her hair.

* * *

Lucy felt the familiar presence the minute she opened her eyes. Even before she heard the growling she knew he was just out of her eyesight, watching her. She turned around to see the dragon glaring at her, not even in his human form.

" _I have been patient love. But I can't wait any longer. The longer you stall, the greater the risk you choose to take if you begin to swell with our seed."_ He growled low as he watched her through narrowed eyes. Lucy blushed at his words before sighing and crossing her arms.

"I'm not stalling...I just haven't found the right-"

" _Do not lie to me. Especially when I can feel and read the truth in your mind. It has been nearly two weeks. The snow has begun to melt, signalling spring is nearing. You have to find a way to consume our fire. Now!"_ He interrupted her, flames surrounding him as he reverted to his human form. He walked up to her and grabbed her chin so that she couldn't turn away from him.

" _I know that you are afraid my love. I am too. But this is something that we can't avoid any longer. You have to do it tomorrow. No more stalling and no more excuses. I know the risks, but if you refuse to do it at all...there's the greater chance that you won't survive bearing our child._

" _As risky as this is, I have faith in you. I know that you are strong enough to consume my fire and make it your own...But...But I don't think you would survive bearing my child without doing so first."_ He whispered as he pulled her into another tight hug. Lucy sighed and returned the hug, resting her head on his shoulder.

"I don't know how to do it. I know you are one and the same...but it would still be _Natsu_ that I would be tricking into this...and I could end up hurting both of you." She whispered and his grip tightened as he began to stroke her hair in a comforting motion.

" _You won't...Although I can't deny the fear gripping my heart at the small chance that you won't...But I believe in you my love. I have seen you grow in strength and know first-hand the power of your spirit. You can do this...and I think I've found a way to help."_ He said, pulling back and gripping her chin once more. He told her his plan and her eyes widened as she pulled back.

"You can't! If you do and this doesn't work-"

" _I know the risks love...but this is the only way and you know it."_

"No! If something happens...You can't do this to the **both** of you!" She shouted, holding out her hands in a pleading motion. The man shook his head as flames consumed him once more, revealing the his true form. He turned his golden eyes on her and she saw the sadness there.

" _What will change if I don't?"_ He growled and she felt tears fill her eyes at the truth behind those words. She reached up and covered her face as the tears began to stream down her cheeks.

"But...but if something goes wrong…" She hiccuped and jumped when she felt the scaled nose brush against her arm. She lowered her hands and watched as the dragon lowered its head and pressed up against her stomach. He purred softly and she reacted on instinct as she fell to her knees and wrapped her arms around his snout.

"I don't want either of you to be hurt." She sobbed and the dragon closed his eyes at the embrace, awed that she would hold him so freely. Lucy had come to realize that she couldn't love one half of Natsu without loving the other. And that meant that she didn't want to lose either one or see them hurting. The dragon purred louder as he felt her love washing over him, grinning slightly against her hold.

" _I know love. But this is the way it has to be. The chance of it not working is there, but if it does...I'll get what I've longed for these last few months."_ He whispered as he pulled his head out of her hold and stared down into her large, brown eyes.

" _I'll be able to see you during the day. To share in your happiness every second that you are by my side. No longer will I have to rely on the brief moments that the chains loosen. I'll be able to experience your love all the time. Just as the man holding me captive does..."_

* * *

Lucy felt herself shaking as she held the defensive position Erza set for her. Her muscles were beginning to cramp, but she forced them to remain still as she faced off against the redhead. Erza had one of her normal swords in her hands, body poised and ready to strike at any minute. Lucy watched for the slightest twitch that would alert her to the woman's intentions.

She caught the movement as Erza bent her knees a fraction lower and threw up a wall of light as the sword sliced through the air. When the two made contact, sparks flew in different directions. Lucy twirled, calling the light back to her and quickly twisted it around her wrist. She lashed out, her speed catching Erza off as it knocked the sword to the side. Lucy shot out her right hand, encased in an intense glow as she targeted Erza's chest.

Erza jumped back just in time so that Lucy only grazed the armor she wore, leaving a slight scratch on the metal. Erza quickly retaliated by calling forth one of her magical swords. Lucy had to split her attention between the attacks from the real sword and the magical one. She felt her breath growing heavy as she managed to block every single advance and countered with her own strikes.

"Enough! Excellent Lucy. You have certainly improved, even with the shorter lessons." Erza said as she sheathed her sword and brushed her bangs out of her face, smiling brightly at her pupil. Lucy sighed and released her hold on the magic, allowing the light to fade. She returned Erza's smile as she reached back and tightened the ribbon holding her hair out of her face.

"I'll be happy when the weather warms up and we can be outside longer." She said and Erza chuckled as she stared up at the blue sky.

"It won't be much longer. Our lessons may have been shorter due to the cold, but you've still progressed all the same." Erza said and smiled over to Lucy. Lucy returned the smile and said,

"Thank you sempai." Watching as the redhead turned a bright shade of pink at the title. Lucy had said it once to tease the woman and had continued to do so after. She enjoyed it and thought it was adorable the way the large warrior woman got embarrassed so easily. Erza shook her head and slapped her cheeks to snap herself back to the present.

Deep laughter made the two women turn to see the three males of the castle walking towards them. Lucy instantly brightened at the sight of Natsu and waved to them. He grinned and walked straight for her, wrapping her in a tight hug and stealing a quick kiss. He whispered in her ear so that only she could hear,

"I'm not sure you strutting around in these breeches is such a good idea though. They mold to you _far_ too nicely." Then he pulled back and spoke louder, silently laughing at the pink in her cheeks.

"You're improving greatly love. I was watching most of the last part. You can definitely hold your own now." He praised and she blushed pleasantly, always enjoying it when he offered her kind words of encouragement. She smiled over at Erza and said,

"It's only because I have such an amazing teacher though."

Erza blushed again, but shook her head with a soft chuckle and held her hand out towards Lucy.

"I can't take all the credit. It's your own will and strength that has made this progression so smooth. The fact that you can hold your ground against the three of us-" She indicated herself, Gray and Gajeel.

"Speaks strongly of your magical potential and how in a few years you may even be a match for our alpha here." She said and Natsu grinned as he patted Lucy's head, running his fingers through her hair gently.

"She's right, but don't count on a match ever happening between us." He said and she frowned up at him, not having to fake her frustration.

"Why? Are you saying you don't think I could handle it?" She asked and he blinked, lifting his hand in shock. He hesitated as he read the irritation in her eyes and the way she crossed her arms at him. He heard Gajeel snicker and he growled low, growing agitated himself.

"I didn't say that. I think you could hold your own in a match with me. But I'm not about to attack my own mate." He said and she huffed, turning away from him. He frowned, not understanding where her anger was coming from. Not to mention they had an audience so he couldn't just haul her off and urge her into compliancy again.

"Lucy-"

"What's the big deal? Just give the girl her match you chicken shit. She's stronger than you think." Gajeel said and Natsu turned his glare on the large man, growling slightly in warning. Gajeel simple smirked and pointed his thumb at Lucy.

"If she can handle my iron strikes, she can handle your punches."

Natsu saw a flash of red and had to force himself to stay still as he growled louder this time. He knew that it was for training and that Erza was always present and overseeing everything. But it still didn't sit well with him that Gajeel was attacking _his_ mate with his full magical strength.

"Please Natsu...I want to know that I can be of help here too." Lucy said as she looked up at him through her lashes, her large eyes begging him to give her the chance. He sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. He didn't like the idea, even if he knew that it was all perfectly safe.

"I'm not comfortable with this...but I guess I can help with your next level of training. But the minute I see you starting to wear I'm going to stop, understand?" He said, taking off his coat and tossing it at Gajeel as Lucy nodded. He could hear her heart pick up speed and saw her swallow briefly. If he didn't have heightened senses and wasn't so in tune with her, he would have missed the subtle changes. She seemed nervous, but it could also be excitement to prove that she was capable of fighting at the same level as him.

He smiled, knowing that she wouldn't give up until she had 'proven' herself. When she didn't have to, not for him. Lucy was perfect, but he also wouldn't deny her the chance to become stronger if that was what she wanted. He stepped away from her a few feet, rolling up his sleeves as he went. He took a fighting stance, waiting as she took a deep breath and resumed the same defensive stance she had been in with Erza.

He watched her for a few minutes, looking for any movement that would hint at an opening. This may be a toned down fight on his part, but he would still put forth the effort that she deserved. He was really proud to see that she held herself completely still, not breaking her concentration for a second. He smirked and lunged with amazing speed.

Lucy barely dodged, pushing against him with her magic to put more distance between them. She gasped as he landed in a crouch, facing her once more with a smirk on his face. She took in several deep breaths as her heart hammered in her chest from the shock. He was faster than the others, moving like she had never seen before. She would have to really focus on his movements. Besides, she had to watch for-

She crossed her arms over her face in an 'X' as Gajeel had taught her and brought her shield around her as Natsu's fist connected with them. He hissed as the light burned him slightly, but the blow had still scooted her back, digging grooves into the slippery earth under her feet.

"Your reflexes are quicker than I first thought love. But you'll have to be a bit quicker if you want to strike back." He teased and she couldn't help the smile that crossed her face as she increased the power behind her shield and forced him to jump back to avoid being singed. He laughed and brought up his fists again.

"Okay love, now come at me with your full strength. Don't worry, I can take it." He said and he heard a chuckle to his side to see the others sitting on a fallen log watching them. Gray was grinning like an idiot, about to enjoy what was to come.

"Careful flame-brains. I said those same words to her and ended up on my ass." He said and Natsu laughed as he focused on the blonde as her shield fell and she took a striking stance. He waited as the light lifted away from her and floated in the air behind her. She charged for him, the light following her like a cape. He threw his arms up, but was surprised when she aimed the light at the ground under him.

He lost his balance as the earth shifted, being moved by her magic. He growled and managed to jump away, just dodging her tiny foot as it sailed through the air, aiming for his chin. He looked up in surprise to see see the light already twisting back around her wrist in her weapon of choice, her light whip.

He had to spend the next few minutes dodging the strikes from the whip, noticing that she could now change the light's direction mid-strike. He grinned as he acknowledged that this was actually turning into a workout for him, he should have given his girl more credit after all. The other three were now openly cheering Lucy on and he laughed as he lunged for her. She brought her shield up and the whip retracted, twisting into a shorter blade.

They began to dance around the other, striking and blocking in perfect harmony and unison. Neither gaining or losing ground with the other. Natsu felt the scratches along his arms and fists as her light made contact where he was hitting her shield and defending against her 'blade', but they were minor and wouldn't cause permanent damage. He jumped back suddenly and grinned.

"I guess I underestimated you Lucy. I am actually enjoying this more than I thought I would. You're a better fighter than these losers." He said, pointing with his thumb over his shoulder. Gray and Gajeel shouted indignantly and began to call for Lucy to 'beat him into the ground'. Erza laughed, knowing that Natsu wasn't including her in that statement-not if he knew what was good for him.

Lucy smiled, her breathing beginning to grow heavier as the exertion it took to hold off against Natsu began to catch up with her. He smiled and started to call for the match to end so they could take a break. A sudden dizziness hit him and he had to put a hand to his head. He could hear the others call his name as they noticed him stumble slightly, but their voices sounded distorted and fogged.

He looked over to Lucy, his vision fading in and out. He felt it, knowing instantly what was happening, but he didn't know _why_ it was happening!?

"No…" He whispered as he grabbed his head between his hands and focused all of his energy on containing the beast where he belonged. But the creature had managed to break through its restraints while he had been focused on Lucy and their fight. Now it was overpowering him and taking control. He growled, gritting his teeth as he pushed back against it with his inner strength, but it deflected it.

' _Not this time boy. I won't let you get in the way.'_ It hissed inside his mind and he growled as the two fought within his mind. He wasn't even aware of the others coming towards him out of concern. Or that Lucy was watching from where she had been standing before, her shield down as fear gripped her heart.

" _I won't let you do this! You are not going to win you damn brute!"_ He shouted within his mind at the creature, pushing with all his strength, trying to force the dragon back into its cage. The dragon reared and a pain so strong and forceful rang through his head. He felt like it was splitting in two as he fell to his knees, cradling his head. The animal's roar ringing in his ears as he howled along with it in pain, startling his comrades around him.

" _ **YOU WILL NOT INTERFERE BOY! I AM NOT GOING TO LOSE HER BECAUSE OF YOU!"**_ It shouted and Natsu felt like he was a bystander in his own body. He felt himself rise from his knees, but he was no longer in control of his body. He watched as he turned to face Lucy, pushing past the others. He had used so much force to push them off that they had been knocked back to the ground. He tried to regain control, but his body refused to respond, now in the hands of the monster within him.

His heart stopped as he felt his magic rush through his body, his arms heating as fire burst from him. He looked up at met Lucy's gaze, but he knew it wasn't his eyes she was seeing. He tried to shout, to warn her about what was happening, but his voice only rang within the walls of his new mental prison. He threw his whole weight against the invisible wall that held him back, needing to get to her. Needing to protect her!

' _Lucy move!''_

' _This has to be done. And if you won't do it...I will.'_ The beast hissed as it lifted his arms and sent the fire flying through the air at the blonde. Something hard hit their back and knocked them to the ground, but it was too late as the fire hit its mark.

' _ **LUCY!'**_

* * *

Lucy watched in horror as Natsu knelt in the dirt, cradling his head in pain. His shouts and howls ripping at her heart as she could do nothing but watch. Then as soon as it began, it ended as he stopped screaming and began to rise from the dirt. His gaze was lowered and she felt her heart jolt as he pushed their friends away from him, throwing them to the ground.

"Lucy run! That's not Natsu! It's the dragon!" Gajeel shouted as he tried to rise and lunge for the man. Natsu lifted his head and those golden orbs met hers. She felt her fear turn her blood to ice as his arms lit with fire and he lifted them up to send it at her. She met his golden orbs and read the same fear and uncertainty in them. She also saw a glimmer of moisture in his eyes as he gritted his teeth and sent the fire at her.

She realized in that moment that it hurt the dragon to purposely attack her with something that could kill her. She didn't have time to register anything else as the fire soared through the air swiftly and was upon her before she could even think to move. She screamed as the heat consumed her, forgetting all the mental preparation she had gone through as the fire began to burn her.

She heard her name rip through the air, his voice pained as it echoed through her head as well. The _**two**_ voices reminded her of why she was doing this. Their shared pain and worry jolting her back to what she had to do. She closed her eyes and did began to breathe as if it were just the air around her and not a raging inferno.

Instantly the fire moved, no longer burning her skin, but entering her and setting her insides on fire. Still she continued to 'pull' the fire inside herself, knowing that if she stopped it would only mean trouble. So she ignored the pain ripping through her body as it felt like her organs were being burned and her heart burned deep in her chest. She shouted as the fire blazed, not realizing that she had consumed all the fire, too focused on the pain now. She collapsed to her knees, her hands clutching her chest as it exploded with pain and heat.

Her mind was swirling and she was quickly losing a grip on where she was and what was happening. She cried out, tears streaming down her cheeks, but the water quickly turned to steam as it came into contact with her blazing skin.

" _ **NATSU!"**_ Was the last word ripped from her throat before her mind fell into the swirling flames that blocked out everything else in the world. But as she lost herself, she could swear she heard a voice cry out to her.

' _Fight love! You promised you would come back to me!'_

* * *

Natsu pushed Gajeel off him and ran to her as she collapsed after shouting his name. Once more in control of his body as he tripped and scrambled to her side. His chest was heavy and seizing as she lay on the ground unmoving. Images of the past and present blurring before his eyes until he wasn't sure what he was really seeing. He slid in the dirt at her side, grabbing her and turning her over in his arms so that he could see her face.

Her skin was glowing and she was burning up, but she still looked like Lucy. His breathing was shallow as he inspected her to see that her body was only burned in a few places. Had she thrown up her shield? But as he looked at her closely his blood ran cold. She wasn't breathing!

"LUCY! LUCY! NO-NO-NO….LUCY!" He shouted as he cupped her face and her neck, feeling for her pulse. His vision was blurred as tears freely ran down his cheeks. This wasn't real! It couldn't be happening _again_! He pulled her up to him, covering her mouth with his and filling her lungs with air. But as he looked and listened, she still wasn't breathing and he had to really focus to hear her weak heartbeat.

"Lucy…" He rasped as he felt her slipping away in his arms. The other came to them and he reacted violently as they tried to reach for her. He lashed out with a wave of fire, roaring in warning,

"STAY AWAY FROM HER!"

"Natsu! You have to let us help!" Erza cried, but he growled and cradled the blonde against him, crouched over her like an animal protecting its mate. Which is exactly what he was in that moment. It was Gajeel that took the initiative to hurl his body at the fire dragon, knocking him back so that Gray could get to Lucy.

Natsu growled as he tried to barrel through the larger man to get back to her. Gajeel and Natsu locked fists, foreheads pressing together as they faced off. Natsu snarled and lit his hands on fire, but Gajeel was fast enough to bring out his iron skin to protect himself.

"Calm down Natsu! We're only trying to help her! What the fuck happened!? How did you lose control!?" Gajeel shouted as he kept Natsu locked down and unable to shake him. Natsu snarled again as his eyes drifted down to Lucy's body as Gray tried to use his magic to cool her temperature.

"Get out of my way." He hissed in warning, but Gajeel only narrowed his eyes and pushed him back further from the blonde.

"Not until you've regained yourself! She's alive you moron, but if you don't let us help she may not be for much longer!" Gajeel shouted.

"We have to get her to Wendy! I can cool her down, but the instant I let up she explodes with fire again! And she's barely breathing!" Gray shouted as he turned to glare at Natsu.

"Get a fucking hold of yourself! If we waste anymore time fighting against you we'll lose her!"

"Get control and get it now!" Gajeel growled and Natsu looked down at the woman he loved more than his own life. He growled and shut his eyes tight, fighting against the instinct to push everyone else away. This was _**his**_ fault. _They_ should be trying to keep _him_ away from her, not the other way around. When Gajeel felt him stop struggling he released Natsu and allowed the man to rush to his mate's side once more.

Natsu was cradling her once more against him, checking her pulse and listening to her sporadic heartbeat. He felt only a miniscule of relief that she was _indeed_ breathing, but it was labored and as weak as her heart.

He growled as he pulled her against him, feeling the heat from her body consume him as his chest ached with despair. He couldn't be the cause of her death...not like this.

"Lucy...you can't leave me. Please love...don't leave me alone again." He rasped as he rested his forehead against hers.

" _You promised you would come back to me love. Fight it!"_ His eyes popped open as the words left his lips once more without his command. He growled, a newfound anger raging through him as he held the almost lifeless woman in his arms. He looked to the others to see them eyeing him warily. He growled low, but scooped her into his arms, lifting her from the floor. He began to run for the castle, shouting at the others as they followed him.

"Call for Wendy and Mira! Send them to my chambers! Gray you come with me. We have to keep her temperature down." He said and they shouted in acknowledgement.

* * *

Hours of worrying, running around and tending to their dying patient were finally over. Natsu was sitting in a chair set next to his bed. He held her limp hand between his, watching her chest rise and fall. Her breathing was still labored, but she was _**alive!**_ Poor Wendy had pushed herself beyond her breaking point and had still given more. She had refused to stop to rest until they were sure Lucy was going to be okay.

Natsu would have to thank his tired family later for all they had done tonight. Gray had spent a lot of his own energy keeping Lucy cool so that the fever wouldn't claim her and Mira had mixed several medicines that they had to force down the blonde's throat, but it had all resulted in Lucy breathing stronger and her fever lessening.

She was still warm to the touch, even for him, but it didn't seem to be as severe as before. Levy and Gajeel had spent several hours in the library after the worse was over, researching the reason this had happened. It should be Natsu's job, but Gajeel had insisted that his place was by her right now. And Natsu had to agree, not wanting to be away from her side until he was positive that she wouldn't slip away. So he had gratefully let the other two start the research, pointing them in the general direction of which books to look through.

He watched her as she slept, praying to all the gods that she would open her eyes and show him that she was okay. His eyes were starting to grow irritated and he knew they were red-rimmed from the tears that had refused to stop once the two were left alone.

"You need to take a break too. I can sit with her while you-"

"No. I can't leave her side...What are you still doing up?" He asked as he turned to see Mira walking towards him with a worried frown on her face. She came to stand by his side and gently rested her hand on his shoulder, giving him a knowing look that he had to turn away from.

"Natsu...this...this wasn't-"

" **Don't**." He hissed harshly, cutting off the lie she had been about to utter.

"Natsu-"

" _ **No**_! Mira, you can't justify this...there was no reason that I-that _**it**_ would attack her like that." He hissed, venom dripping from his fangs at the thought of that vile creature. He had made sure to push it as far back as he could, shutting off all contact with the vile beast.

"But Natsu. You couldn't have known that-"

"But I should have guessed. How many hours did I spend researching this very thing. How many passages did I read about the dragon killing its mate for no apparent reason." He said, not posing any of them as questions because he didn't need any answers.

"I should have just stayed away from her...then none of this would have happened." He whispered. Mira frowned, looking over to Lucy. She knew that she had promised the blonde but…

"Natsu...there's...there's something you need to kn-"

"Please Mira...I-I know you are just trying to...but right now...I just need to be left alone. I just need to be with her." He whispered and Mira sighed as she lifted her hand and slowly left the room. She glanced over one last time, wondering if she should keep the knowledge to herself until Lucy woke up.

He didn't turn as she opened the door and quietly closed it behind her, his eyes never leaving the woman in his bed. Natsu lowered his head, bringing Lucy's hand up to his cheek as tears filled his eyes. He growled as the pain ripped through his chest, tearing at his very soul. How could he explain to her what had happened? What was he going to do if she woke up and hated him? Or feared him? She would never want to see him again and he wouldn't be able to blame her.

But the thought of Lucy hating him made his throat tighten and his chest constrict. He couldn't live without her. He wouldn't forgive himself if she died here in his arms, knowing that he had caused it. So although it would kill him internally...

"You have to live Lucy. You have to pull through this. Even...even if you hate me after...Just _**live.**_ " He begged her as the tears leaked down his cheeks, coating her soft skin with the moisture. He couldn't stop the sob that escaped as he let her hand drop back to the bed and covered his eyes to try and hide the shame leaking out.

"What have I done!? I almost killed her!" He rasped.

" _She will live. She is stronger than you give her credit for."_

Natsu growled as the anger raged bright once more. How had the damn thing loosened its chains once more?

"Go to hell you monster. This is your fault. I swear...if I lose her because of _**you**_ I will find a way to get rid of you for good. No matter how long it takes. Even if I die along with you. I will make sure that you can never hurt anyone again." He hissed, squeezing Lucy's hand once more. He heard the growl in his head and he returned it with one of his own.

" _I will take full credit for this you fool. It will be because of_ _ **me**_ _that she will now be safe."_

"Safe!? You tried to kill her-"

" _ **How dare you...You insulant-DO YOU REALLY THINK I WOULD ATTACK THE WOMAN I LOVE!? YOU ARE AS BIG A FOOL AS YOUR HUMAN FATHER!"**_ It shouted so loud that Natsu felt it reverberate through his head like a sharp needle jabbing his brain. He growled low and hissed,

"What do you know of my father? You were locked away the minute you took my mother from me."

" _ **OUR**_ _mother. You seem to like to forget that I carry her blood as much as you do...And I know more about your father than even you do."_ It hissed and Natsu snorted.

"Back in your cage where you belong monster." He growled while mentally pushing against the creature to block out its voice once more. It growled, leaving one final remark as it retreated back into its corner.

" _Your father will never return. I know this because_ _ **my**_ _father came to me before they left. He thinks that our mother wasn't his true mate and that he will find the real thing out in the world…"_ Natsu frowned as that was what his father had told him before he left. That he was going to find his 'true mate' and that he would return when he had.

" _That's right. But just like_ _ **you**_ _, the man refuses to listen to the dragon-my father. A dragon is never mistaken in its choice. Our mother was your father's mate and nothing will change that or bring her back...so...they will never return to us."_

Natsu felt a new weight fall on his chest. He had always thought he had come to terms with the idea that he would never see his father again. But...but hearing it...it only made it more real. He frowned as he gritted his teeth.

"Why should I believe anything you say?" He whispered, the pain laced in his words as he fought against the feelings that should have died long ago when that man walked out.

" _Despite what you think about me...I have never meant you harm. You and I are one and the same._ _ **She**_ _understands that...It's time you started to."_

"Lucy...You don't know what she thinks." Natsu hissed and was surprised when the dragon chuckled.

" _It's true that sometimes she is a mystery even to me...but I know her better than you think...she is pure, beautiful and kind...Everything we are not...and she_ _ **will**_ _pull through this."_ He whispered before falling silent once more.

Natsu was left frowning as he tried to decipher what those words could mean. How could that beast possibly know anything about Lucy? He shook his head and sighed, rubbing his eyes as he picked up Lucy's hand and held it between his once more.

Now wasn't the time to be thinking about the past, the dragon, or anything other distraction. Right now he had to have all of his focus on her. Lucy was all that mattered in this moment and what he _should_ be worrying about. He rubbing her hand between his, the stones on her ring scratching against his palm. He lifted it up to his lips, pressing a soft kiss against the back of her hand.

"Please Lucy...come back to me...You have to come back...I love you so much and can't live without you by my side...You have to wake up and show me you're going to be okay." He whispered as he looked at her face. She seemed to be sleeping peacefully, but with his sharp hearing he could tell that she was still having a hard time drawing breath.

He sighed and debated if he should fetch Wendy, but decided against it. The girl needed to rest too and he couldn't push her any further. He smiled softly as he imagined Lucy's lecture if- _ **when**_ she woke up and found out how they had pushed themselves so hard to heal her. He felt his heart plummet when she suddenly gasped, struggling to draw air into her lungs. He was out of his seat in a second, leaning over her as she settled into the mattress once more.

His own breathing stopped as his heart pounded in his ears. He leaned closer and rested his ear against her chest, releasing a puff of air as the steady thudding of her heart could be heard. He sighed and sagged against her, his head resting over her heart as he held himself above her.

"Don't scare me like that...Gods of fire Lucy...wake up and show me that you're going to be okay." He begged as he slowly sank back into his chair, resuming his vigilant watch over his mate. Determined to watch over her until she woke up again and flashed him with that beautiful smile that had become like his life force.

"Come back to me love…"

* * *

Lucy felt as if she was pulling herself out of a mud pit, her body slow and heavy. Her entire being felt like a giant stone was pressing against it. Her chest hurt and she could feel the lingering heat of the flames she had consumed. She made a mental note to punch the dragon in his face-human or beast, she didn't care-next time she saw him.

She groaned as she forced her eyes open to stare up at the canopy of her bed. Her neck felt stiff and creaked as she turned to the side to take in the rest of her surroundings, making sure that she was actually alive. Her eyes fell on a head of pink hair slumped over the side of the bed.

Natsu's face was resting on his crossed arms and as the rest of her body began to regain feeling, she realized that one of his hands was laced tightly with hers. He was snoring softly, his breath muffled by the sleeve of his tunic. She took a closer look at his face and felt her heart constrict. He looked like a mess and she wondered what had happened. She forced her right hand up, slowly inching it towards his pink spikes.

The instant her fingers brushed the soft strands he jolted awake again, snorting as he was startled awake. He growled and reached up rubbing his eyes,

"Dammit. I fell asleep again." He groaned, still rubbing at his tired eyes.

"You need sleep too sir." She whispered and he jumped as his wide eyes swung to her, stunned to see her smiling at him.

"LUCY!" He shouted and leapt out of his chair, knocking the furniture over in his haste. She had barely sat up when he pulled her to him and held her in a desperate embrace. He buried his face into her neck and she felt the tremors racking his body. She felt something wet drip onto the side of her neck as he whispered,

"Thank the heavens...Lucy...You're alive..Gods I was so...Please forgive me my love." He pulled back as he said the last part, but not releasing her completely. She took in his ragged appearance with him being so close. His eyes were red with dark circles under them, revealing his lack of sleep as he sat by her side. He had also let his stubble grow and a shadow grazed his cheeks and chin.

"Lucy...I'm...I'm so sorry."' He rasped, lowering his gaze to avoid seeing the hatred in her eyes. He knew that the minute she remembered what had happened-

"Why are you sorry?" She asked and he swallowed as his throat felt unnaturally thick. He pulled her to him again, needing to feel her pressed against him. He needed to know that she was really here, really alive in his arms. And the selfish part of his being needed to imprint the feeling of holding her one last time.

"I lost control...I couldn't stop him before he-"

"Natsu I-"

"Shh...Let me finish. I don't expect you to forgive me. I never should have put you in danger like that. I'm just so grateful that you're still here. That you're still alive, even if you hate me now...Gods above, I was so worried that I was going to lose you." He whispered as he held her close, nuzzling her hair with his nose.

"I love you so much Lucy and I'm praying that one day I can get you to forgive me for what I almost did." He said and Lucy shook her head slightly, pushing against his chest so that he would loosen his grip, but he only pulled her in tighter.

"Lucy...please don't leave me." He rasped and she felt the words pierce her heart. She sighed and rested her head against his shoulder.

"I'm not going anywhere. I also _**don't**_ hate you. Natsu...there's nothing to forgive. You have to know that-" She didn't get to finish as he pulled away to stare down at her incredulously and cut her off.

"Nothing!? Lucy, I lost control and that _beast_ took over so that he could attack you! It only proves what I have thought all my life. It is a heartless creature that is nothing but a curse-"

Lucy lost her patience with him as she shouted back,

"He was doing what he had to! Natsu I knew exactly what was happening out there!"

Natsu froze as the words sank in. His mouth opened, but he found that he had lost the ability to speak. Lucy took a deep breath and reached up to cup his face so that he wouldn't turn away.

"Natsu. The night you marked me, the dragon came to me in my dreams. Over the past few months he's been visiting me and telling me what really happened to the others and...and your mother." She whispered, watching as he stiffened visibly. He bared his teeth and growled low, his eyes narrowing.

"How can you trust anything that beast has to-"

"Because he is a part of _**you**_ and I trust you completely...Natsu, he's not a monster. He did what he had to in order to keep both of you alive. Just as he did with me." She said and watched as the information played over in his head. His expression was one of confusion, anger and fear. Lucy sighed and continued, explaining it all to him. How the dragon told her why the other mates had perished so suddenly. That it wasn't because of some curse or because they were 'false mates' as the books have recorded. It was because their bodies were weakened by the antibodies and they refused to listen to the dragons that came to them with the cure. Even the ones that followed the dragons advice were still at risk…

"He didn't want to do this either Natsu. He knew the risks that came with me having to consume your fire, but if we did nothing...He said there was a very low chance I would survive birthing a child to you." She whispered, watching as a mix of emotions flashed briefly through his eyes. She saw the same anguish and fear she had seen in the dragon's eyes when he told her about the chances of her surviving. But she also saw a strange elation at the thought of her bearing him a child.

"Lucy...even...even if what you say is true-"

"It is." She said.

"If it's true...Why didn't you come to me? Why did you keep this from me?" He asked and she heard the hurt in his voice. She knew that he must feel a small trace of betrayal in her keeping something this important from him, but she had her reasons.

"Would you have listened?" She asked and he started to respond when she cut him off to prove her point.

"I mean _really_ listened? If I came to you and told you that your dragon came to me saying that you had to throw your fire at me in order to save my life...Would you have listened and done it?" She asked again and he sighed, his gaze lowering as an answer. She frowned and finished with what she had to say.

"I know that I should have told you...but the two of us, the dragon and myself...we felt that it was better and safer if you were kept in the dark for just a bit longer...at least until it was over…

"I almost told you about this because I knew that...that if something went wrong and I-that you would blame the dragon further...and worse. You would blame yourself. But...even knowing the risks...I still took the chance. If it meant finally healing your heart of the past and helping you with the future that I would do anything. Even risk my own life." She said and he stiffened again as he took in the serious set of her eyes.

Natsu felt his heart skip once more at the idea that she would do this for him. That she would think to risk her life if there was a chance of helping him. He knew that he felt the same, maybe even stronger, towards her. He knew that without a second thought he would throw himself in the way if it meant protecting her life. He would give up everything for this woman. But…He pulled her to him again, holding her with that same desperation as before.

" _ **Never. Do anything like that...Again.**_ " He growled as he held her to him, feeling her shake and smelling the salt as tears spilled from her eyes. He felt his own body tremble as they clung to each other.

"Even...even if it was for me...I can't stand the thought of ever losing you Lucy. So please... _promise me_...Promise that you will never put yourself in danger like that again." He whispered as his fingers stroked through her hair gently, calming her so that her sobs lessened and she knew that he wasn't angry. He wasn't upset with her, but he couldn't deny the fear that still laced through him at the thought of how close he had come to losing her forever.

"Promise me Lucy." He begged, tears filling his eyes once more as he cupped the back of her head, feeling her nod slightly. He released his breath and buried his nose in her hair, breathing deeply.

"You need to promise me something as well Natsu." She whispered, surprising him as he felt her fingers clump handfuls of his tunic at his chest. She pressed her head against his shoulder, holding him close as she whispered,

"Let him out of the cage."

* * *

Natsu sat in the chair once more watching Lucy sleep. The others had been notified that she was alright and were all resting easier now. But he couldn't sleep, not yet anyways. After arguing about having to stay in bed for a few weeks to be sure that her strength was completely back, she had finally succumbed to the medicine Mira had practically forced down her throat.

She was breathing easier now and looked much more at peace, so he had less reason to worry about her. But his protective instinct told him to watch over her for just a bit longer. He also had to process what she had asked of him.

' _Let him out of the cage.'_

He didn't have to ask who she was referring to and hadn't given her an answer. He had instead been saved by Mira coming to check on him once more and seeing Lucy was awake had swept in. During the commotion, Lucy had forgotten about the request she had made of him, but he _couldn't_.

Let out the beast? It went against years of mental training and everything that he had convinced himself to be the truth. But...but how could he justify punishing the creature when he had done the one thing Natsu had been unable to do. Protect Lucy from the same fate as his- _ **their**_ mother. He sighed and ran his hand over his face, trying to figure out what was right anymore. It seems that everything he had researched had been false tellings and proved to be nothing but a waste of years. All those sleepless nights could have been avoided if he had just…

"I'm sorry…" He whispered, never thinking the words would leave his mouth and especially not for _him_. He felt the creature emerge the minute he released his hold on the mental block.

" _The past can not be changed. All we can do now is move on. And live our lives with this amazing creature we have by our side."_ The dragon said as they both looked at the sleeping woman once more. Natsu sighed and reached out to cover her hand with his and he felt the purr vibrate through him, startled that he hadn't instigated it.

" _I never thought...feeling her touch...would mean this much."_ The creature purred and Natsu frowned. He didn't know what to say to the beast.

" _You don't have to say anything. We both made mistakes that can't be taken back. The best we can do now is learn to coexist with each other once more. It won't be easy but…"_ Natsu felt what the dragon was thinking and chuckled as he agreed. Looking at Lucy's beautiful face and whispering,

"If we start to fall back into old habits I'm sure she'll be more than happy to knock us back where we belong."

He heard the dragon chuckle and felt his agreement run through him. It would take some getting used to, having the dragon with him so openly and at all hours. But feeling the other half combine with him so freely made him feel whole once more. He never realized that he was missing a part of himself until it had been returned to him. He felt the dragon's strength fuse with his own and his senses became even sharper than before. He breathed deeply and felt the thrum of his heart increase as the dragon tasted the air through the man.

" _It is going to be a long road...but I_ _ **am**_ _happy that I will finally walk it alongside you."_ The dragon said as it slowly fell back as if it were leaving and Natsu felt the need to sleep rush through him, but he fought it. He wanted to stay awake to watch her-

" _You need to rest as much as she does. Two days with no sleep has left you weaker. I will watch over now. I'm sure she has a few choice things to say to me in any case."_ He chuckled and Natsu sighed as he couldn't resist the call of his bed or the desire to cuddle against his mate overtook every other need. He climbed into bed and pulled Lucy to him, curling her against his side so that her head lay on his chest.

Natsu drifted to sleep after that, leaving the task of looking after her to his other half. He felt lighter than he had in years. Feeling as if all his worries had _finally_ been washed away and he could rest easy for the first time in ages. Maybe...just maybe...his luck had finally turned around and he could live the rest of his life without feeling like everything he loved would be ripped from felt the dragon purr once more and couldn't help the smile that spread across his face as the two of them spoke as one for the first time,

" _ **I love you Lucy."**_

* * *

Out in the forest, two lonely travelers walked along one of the paths. They made sure to keep their hoods up on their cloaks in case they had to blend in with the shadows. They were far too close to enemy territory once more and both felt the tension laced in the air. The taller man looked up as they entered a clearing void of trees. He looked around at the surrounding forest before looking down at his companion.

"Yes. We should probably make camp. Wandering at night may result in us getting lost." The second man said as he lowered his pack to the ground and began to unload the things he needed. The other man pulled back his cloak, freeing his blonde hair as the wind whipped through it. He turned his eyes up to the stars that were visible in the clearing and sighed.

"Don't worry love, I'll find her...I'll find our Lucy."

* * *

 **Well there it is! I'm so happy I got over the obstacles that this chapter presented and managed to get it out before the end of the month yay! This chapter was more difficult than I'd like to admit and I'm worried it'll only get worse, but I will proceed with caution. However, since this chapter did take a lot out of me I am going to take a short break before starting the next one. During this time I will be working on a new AMV that I want to do and will start constructing 'Ask the Puffin' since I received a pretty good amount of questions to start with. So anyways, I hope the chapter was worth the wait and that you all enjoyed it. Please, PLEASE, let me know what you thought as I'm really nervous about this one. Until next time, stay awesome my lovelies!**


	15. Chapter 14: Reunited

**Hello again my lovelies! I think I've recovered enough to try and get this next one out. I'm sorry for the wait, but I needed to coax my brain out of hiding by writing only a little at a time. Plus I wasn't writing when I normally do because I was running a fever for a few days but still working, so needless to say my energy was at zero. Anyways, we're going to push through though as I want to finish this with a bang. I hope that all of you are enjoying this and that you like where it goes. I have so much planned like I said. This one has been completely planned from beginning to end (for a change) and I'm so nervcited to get to the big finale! Okay so enough of my babbling, that's what youtube is for lol.**

 **So we're going to be continuing in the AU and we may stay there for awhile as Lucy keeps writing the rest. So it may be the next few chapters depending...I'm still not sure how long these are going to be, but I will try and focus on nothing but this for awhile so there isn't as long a wait. This particular chapter is shorter as suggested by some of you. So let me know if it makes a difference and if you would prefer chapters of this length if it means they come out sooner or the longer ones spaced out. I will try my best to work quickly no matter which you choose. Please be patient with me my lovelies as my brain gets fried when I'm stressed and work sucks so I'm sorry. Anywho~ please enjoy and let me know what you thought!**

 ***All characters belong to the man who likes to torment me with hints of Nalu and then pull them away . Hiro Mashima***

* * *

Natsu and Gajeel were running through the forest in search of tonight's main course. The snow was beginning to melt away, but there was still that lingering chill in the air. Even so, Natsu had never felt so warm and alive. It had been two weeks since Lucy had recovered from the accident-although she hated hearing him call it that-and all seemed right with the world again.

Lucy was back to herself and as a result of consuming Natsu's fire, they discovered from the dragon that fire wouldn't hurt her. She was now as immune as Natsu was to the element and the fact made Natsu feel better. She was so happy to be allowed to move about freely again without him being attached to her side. He chuckled as he thought to the many conversations they had had where she complained about him being too worried. But the two halves were in agreeance that it was better to be safe.

' _She is a stubborn one, our Lucy. But the danger has passed and she will be fine. So maybe we should give her some space.'_ The dragon said and Natsu nodded in agreement. He was starting to get used to having his missing piece with him. It had been strange in the beginning as he grew accustomed to the dragon's senses blending with his own. But he found that his reflexes were faster, as if he had an extra set of eyes and limbs.

He stopped when they reached a small cliff overlooking the clearing below. The wind blew through his coat, billowing it out behind him as he scanned the treetops lining his land. He turned to look back the way they had come and smiled as his home peeked over the top of the forest surrounding it. Natsu smiled as he thought of the woman waiting for him to come back.

"Enough daydreaming Salamander. We need to hurry up and find some meat or we'll just be having rabbit food tonight." Gajeel grumbled and Natsu laughed as he returned his gaze to the clearing below them. The wind blew past him and he stiffened as a new scent drifted past his nose. His pupils shrank in anger and he let out a low growl, baring his teeth in warning. Gajeel repeated the motion as he also caught the scent and crouched down as it grew stronger, signalling that the intruders were coming their way. Natsu knelt down with his eyes narrowed as he waited for them to exit the safety of the trees and into the clearing.

' _Be careful boy. It could be soldiers, we haven't seen any in awhile, but they don't give up easy.'_ The dragon warned as it tensed in preparation for a fight. Natsu growled again, heat rising off his body in waves as he hissed,

"I'm hoping it's _them_. Then I can teach them a lesson they'll never forget about messing with _my_ mate." He felt the dragon's agreement as they watched for signs of movement. Gajeel scooted closer and growled low,

"I'm catching two scent from the North, but there also seems to be several coming from the Northeast." He stated and Natsu turned his nose to discover that Gajeel was right. They were further back, but they were also heading this way.

"Perhaps the first set are being followed by the others. We'll wait and see what happens or if we need to interfere." Natsu whispered and Gajeel nodded, rolling his shoulders as he flexed and waited. They didn't have to wait much longer as two travelers entered the clearing, their faces covered by the cloaks they wore. One was far taller than his companion who was no higher than the man's knees. Neither was carrying very much and Natsu crouched lower to the ground as he spoke just loud enough that Gajeel's hearing would pick it up.

"Those two are definitely not soldiers or bandits. They must be travelers passing through. We'll make sure they don't get too close to the castle, but otherwise they can pass." He said and Gajeel nodded as they watched the two stop and look around, neither spotting the onlookers above them. Natsu watched as the taller one pulled back his hood to reveal a head of blonde hair and beard covering his face. Without the obstruction of the hood his scent was much stronger and Natsu's eyes widened at the familiarity.

He glanced at Gajeel to see the same surprise on the iron dragon's face. This man's scent was more unique, but it was so similar to _hers_ that they both were thinking the same thing.

' _We found her father.'_ The dragon confirmed.

* * *

Jude Heartfillia looked around the clearing they had stumbled into. He sighed as he pulled back his hood.

"I'm starting to think we've lost our way. We should have at least found the path Lucy was traveling when she left that night." He said and Makarov pulled back his own hood as he glance up at the cliff above them that cut off their path. He looked at the circle of trees surrounding them and hummed softly in thought.

"We can't be too far off as we were heading in the right direction. But changing course seems unavoidable with this unmovable object in our way…" The old man said as he glanced up at his companion. Jude had a look in his eyes that Makarov had seen many times over the last year.

"Look Jude...I said I would follow you on this journey...but I need to know that you're prepared if-"

"I know." Jude said cutting him off. He took in a deep breath and ran his hand over his face as he looked up at the sky.

"I know that there's a chance that this is a wild chase and I'm only getting my hopes up. But as I said before. If there's even a _chance_ that she's alive somewhere. I have to find her." He said and Makarov nodded as he once more glanced up at the cliff above them.

"As long as you are prepared for the worst...But all this will have to wait until later." He said, his eyes still looking at the cliff. Jude looked down with a frown and Makarov lowered his head and whispered,

"Follow my lead and don't make any sudden moves."

Jude's frown deepened as the old man slowly lifted his arms up, pushing back his cloak as he raised his hands up, palms out in a surrendering stance. Jude started to question when Makarov gave him a sharp look, stopping him so he copied the motion until his hands too were held up to his chest.

He didn't have to wait long on the old man's motives as two fast blurs leapt from the top of the cliff, landing in a crouch in front of the pair. Jude jumped and his eyes widened as he looked up at the height the two men had jumped down from without injury. He looked back down at the men as they rose to face off with the travelers.

He felt a shiver race through him as the larger man turned his crimson eyes on him. This man was more beast than human. But it was the other man that gave off more of an intimidation vibe. He was shorter and his frame was mostly hidden by the coat he wore, but the way he carried himself spoke of hidden strength. If these two were bandits looking to rob them, neither Jude nor Makarov could hold up against them.

"Greetings…" Makarov started with a grin as he slowly lowered his hands, Jude following suit.

"As you can see my companion and I are mere travelers with little of value." He said and the one with the pink hair turned his glare on the old man, baring his teeth. Were those fangs!?

"I am no bandit old man. And you are more than travelers. You are trespassers, passing through my land without permission." He growled and Jude felt sweat form on the back of his neck at the way the man's voice made him want to shrink. It was strange too as he was taller and broader than this other man.

"We apologize sir. We were not aware that this land belonged to anyone." Makarov said with a trace of suspicion laced through his voice. But he continued to smile as he spoke with the man.

"But then maybe you can help us. We happen to be looking for someone. My companion's daughter-"

Jude caught the way the two men looked at one another quickly before back to them.

"Who was last seen around here. Her name is Lucy Heartfillia." He finished and the larger man crossed his arms as his nose lifted in the air. Jude frowned as the man sniffed the air and his eyes narrowed before he glanced at the other man.

"I know. Go take care of them and then meet us back at the castle." The pinkette said and the larger man nodded as he took off past Jude and Makarov, disappearing into the forest the way they had come. It was only after that, the man's words registered with Jude.

"Castle?" He asked as he swung back around. The man nodded and crossed his own arms, glaring at the pair.

"Yes. You are being followed. I will give you refuge at my castle for a few days, come." He bit out before turning and walking away. Jude and Makarov exchanged looks, hesitating to follow. The man growled as he glanced back at them,

"I don't suggest making me wait and testing my generosity. I don't usually treat strangers with such kindness."

That pushed the two men to follow him then. Jude looked back to where the other man had gone. They were being followed? How did the two even know something like that? How could they? He had a wave of apprehension wash through him because he felt that he was being led into a trap. He made sure there was enough distance between them and this man before speaking with Makarov.

"What do you think?" He said not needing to elaborate on the 'can we trust them' part.

"I'm not sure. But let's hope if this turns ugly we can make a run for it. I have a few tricks up my sleeve left. But we can't risk a fight. There's definitely something unusual about these two." Makarov whispered back, both missing the grin on the face of the man leading them as he had naturally heard everything.

* * *

Natsu led the two men through the hidden paths that would lead back to his home. He glanced back at them to catch the awed looks as they took in the size of the castle before them. He fought the smile that was trying to break through. He had to maintain this act until the right time. Instead of going through the front, as they rarely did, he led them to the side entrance connecting to the kitchen. As he entered Mira turned and smiled, halting in her work to greet him.

"Welcome back Natsu. Did you and Gajeel catch something-" She stopped, eyes widening as the two men stepped in behind Natsu. She took a startled step back as she looked between them then back to Natsu. He quickly moved to her side and reached out to hold her elbow.

"It's alright Mira. These two will be our guests for a period of time." He said and her eyes narrowed at him as she whispered so only he could hear.

"Natsu! What are you thinking!? Why would you bring them here!?"

"I'll explain later. Where is she." He asked and Mira frowned as she tilted her head, wondering at his sudden change in subject.

"You mean-"

"Yes." He cut her off, his eyes flashing a warning that she caught as she cast the 'intruders' another glance. She sighed and waved her hand through the air.

"Where she always is at this time. In the library relaxing. Why don't I make you gentlemen some tea?" Mira asked, switching to hostess mode as she smiled at the two men. Makarov returned the smile as he came further into the kitchen.

"Thank you my dear. Tea sounds lovely and just the thing these old bones need." He said and Mira giggled as she moved to pull off the kettle from the fire. Natsu moved up behind Jude and grabbed the man's shoulder as he moved to sit on one of the stools.

"Oh no. You're coming with me." He said and Mira turned surprised at Natsu's tone, but his eyes warned her against speaking out. Jude swallowed visibly, but nodded as he rose once more to his full height and followed Natsu out of the kitchen. Once they were heading down the hall Jude finally collected the courage to speak.

"Look sir. I thank you for taking me and my friend in, but I don't want any trouble." He said and Natsu only grunted as he swiftly climbed the stairs. He led the man to the library, stopping outside the closed doors. He turned and glared at the man.

"Wait out here until I fetch you. Do not move and do not speak or there _will_ be trouble." He said and Jude's eyes narrowed, but he nodded as he folded his arms. Natsu turned back towards the doors and opened one just enough to slip in before closing it once more. His eyes swept across the room before falling on his beauty. She was curled up on the window seat with her feet tucked to the side and a book in her hands.

Lucy looked up at the sound of the door opening and instantly brightened at the sight of him. The smile she graced him with still made his heart swell and a sense of pride swept through him. He moved quickly across the library to her and pulled her up into his arms, claiming her lips in a deep kiss. She must have felt his excitement leak into the kiss because she pulled back and giggled.

"Am I to assume the hunting trip went well?" She asked and he grinned brightly, hugging her tightly.

"Better than we could have guessed. I think you'll be especially happy." He whispered, kissing her forehead gently before stepping away and pulling her after him. She followed him closer to the door until he indicated that she stop suddenly, his hands on her shoulders. She tilted her head up at him with a curious look.

"Natsu? What's going on?" She asked nervously and his smile softened. He tilted her chin up to steal a quick kiss.

"I was sorry when I couldn't give you the one thing you wished for." He whispered and her frown deepened, but when she opened her mouth to ask his thumb came up and brushed her lips to silence her words.

"I could see the sadness in your eyes and it tore at me to know that I couldn't heal you...as you did for me. But now...Now I _finally_ can." He said as he stepped away from her, leaving her standing alone and completely confused about his cryptic words. He stepped to the library door and grabbed the handle of the left one as he turned to flash her one more smile. Then he pulled it open and brought back her sun. He watched with a soft smile as her hands slowly lifted to cover her mouth, her eyes doubling in size as they filled with tears before spilling down her cheeks.

"Lucy…" The man rasped as he took a tentative step into the library, looking like he was doubting his eyes. Lucy sobbed and launched herself across the floor and into her father. The man wrapped his arms around her as tears spilled from his shut eyes. The two clung to each other desperately, sobbing as Natsu quietly slipped out and closed the door behind him. He sighed and leaned back against the wood with a gentle smile on his face.

' _I'm glad we were able to do at least this for her.'_ The dragon purred and Natsu silently agreed, but he could also feel the dragon's apprehension and wondered at it. The beast hummed,

' _What will we do now?"_ He asked and Natsu frowned as he moved down the hallway.

"I don't know what you mean? Everything is as it should be now." He whispered, still in the habit of answering the beast out loud.

' _What will you do if that man still intends to take Lucy off the continent?'_

Natsu froze. He had forgotten that when Lucy first came to them she had explained that her father was going to take her across the seas to somewhere safe. He felt a tightening in his chest as anger suddenly swelled up inside him. But with a harsh growl at himself and a firm headshake he continued down the hall.

"That won't happen. Things have changed since the first day she arrived. She's safe so long as she's here. And she _will_ remain here with or without him. Her father will realize this." He said confidently. But inwardly he and the dragon shared the same thought.

' _And if he doesn't, I'll make sure he understands. Lucy belongs to_ _ **me.**_ '

* * *

Lucy couldn't believe it! After so many nights of wondering and coming to terms with reality...She was now wrapped in her father's arms, breathing in his familiar smell once more. And the only thing she could manage to whisper was,

"How?"

"I don't know my darling, but I won't take this gift for granted. I never thought...I never thought I would see you again." Her father rasped as his hold on her tightened. She didn't complain as she was clinging to him just as tightly. But eventually they had to pull apart, wiping their tears as questions began to flood both their minds.

"Lucy. What happened?" Her father asked and she sighed as she pulled him over to the window seat she had been occupying before. She sat next to him, facing him with her hands in his as she went back to the beginning. She told him what happened the night she left and how Natsu-the man that had brought him here-found her in the woods and saved her. She briefly told him about her life in the castle this past year, leaving out the most important part for last. Then she had her father tell her where he had been. He told her about his travels and how he had ended up at one of the port villages. He had spent the time trying to gain some information on where she had gone. He looked around the library then back to her, worry clear in his gaze.

"So you're really okay Lucy? Everyone here...no one's tried to hurt you?" He asked and Lucy actually laughed at that thought, shaking her head. She gave her father a soft smile and squeezed his hands reassuringly.

"I love everyone here father. They took me into their home and made me a part of their family. I...I feel like I finally found where I belong and...and there's something else you should know…" She said with a small blush and her father frowned, looking at her worriedly. She smiled up at him again.

"Father I'm in l-" She was cut off as the library door opened and a familiar man walked in. Natsu smiled at the pair as he came over to them and bowed slightly.

"Sorry to interrupt. I had intended to give you two more time, but Mira said that since dinner is a simple soup tonight it's ready early." He said with a sheepish grin and Lucy chuckled, knowing that Gajeel and Gray would be disappointed at the lack of meat tonight. She felt her father tense next to her and looked up as his grip on her hand had tightened.

Natsu didn't miss the man's change in stance either and his eyes narrowed slightly, but his smile remained in place. He crossed his arms over his chest and sighed.

"I'm sorry for the way I acted bringing you here. I had to make sure that there was no one else following you or spying on us. Then when I brought you here I wanted it to be a surprise for both of you. I didn't mean to mislead or worry you but…" He stopped and gave Lucy a look of pure affection that was not lost on Jude.

"I wanted to repay some of the kindness your daughter showed me. She's brought light into this castle...I wanted to do the same for her." He said and Lucy returned his smile. Natsu held out his hand to her then,

"Shall we all head down together darling?" He purred and Lucy nodded placing her hand in his, allowing him to lift her to her feet and tuck her at his side. Jude stood up as well and frowned down at the pair.

"Darling? Lucy what…" He said and Natsu raised his brow at her.

"You didn't tell him?" He asked and she shook her head.

"I was about to when you walked in." She said and Natsu sighed as he gave her lower back a small push.

"Go on ahead love, we'll catch up. This is a conversation that should be had between men in any case." He said, piercing Jude with a sharp look that made the man swallow nervously. Lucy looked between the two, but nodded and left the library. Once she was gone Natsu turned to face her father once more. But it was Jude that spoke first.

"You seem _close_ to my daughter?"

"Close is not the right word sir. I love her more than the air I breathe. She means everything to me and has already agreed to be my bride…" He said watching as the older man reeled back. Natsu sighed and looked towards the library doors.

"I know it's a lot to take in at once. But all you need to know is that your daughter and I have created a bond with one another. I will protect her until my last breath...No one will dare lay a finger on my mate."

* * *

Dinner was as loud ever, especially with the added excitement of Lucy's father being there. And although Lucy was overjoyed to have her father sitting next to her, she couldn't ignore the tension from three people around her. Natsu, her father and oddly Mira. She knew that the tension between the two men in her life was normal as her father came to terms with his little girl not being so little anymore.

"This is the last time we let metal brains and fire shit go out hunting together." Gray grumbled as he ate his vegetable soup by dipping the bread into it. Mira gave him an overly sweet smile,

"Are you saying that my cooking is lacking tonight Gray?" She asked and he choked, waving his hand through the air and adamantly praising the food. The others laughed and Lucy giggled behind her hand. She notice her father frown as he ate his own bowl of soup silently. She smiled softly at him, knowing that this group was a bit much to take in at first.

"So. Your Lucy's father?" Erza asked, staring across the table at the man beside Lucy. Jude looked up and nodded, not sure where this was heading. Erza smiled brightly and it threw him off.

"Then it is a pleasure welcoming you. Your daughter is an amazing person." Erza praised and Lucy blushed lightly. She felt a warm hand enveloped hers from her other side and looked over to see Natsu smiling down at her. She blushed even more and it made the others laugh. Erza continued to speak with Jude about Lucy.

"And I'm sure you'll be happy to know that her control on her magic has improved greatly since she came here."

Jude coughed as his spoon slipped from his hand and he looked up sharply at the woman across from him. Then he looked down at his daughter with his mouth agap.

"They know you-"

"Yes Papa. They know because they are like me." She said and he paled slightly. Natsu cleared his throat to gain both Jude's and Makarov's attention. The older man had been sitting quietly next to Jude, choosing to take in those around him.

"With the exception of Levy and Mira, we are all magic users taking refuge from those that would hunt our kind down. Lucy began to train with Erza after we discovered she was new to it and was in danger of hurting herself." Natsu said. Lucy nodded and gave her father a bright smile.

"Erza has taught me so much Papa. Look." She said and focused her magic into the palm of her hand, creating the little orb of light she used to move around at night. Her father's eyes doubled in size and Makarov made a small noise in the back of his throat.

"Lucy dear...I'm happy that you have been safe this whole time and that you learned more about controlling your magic, but it hasn't eliminated the danger you were in that first night." Makarov said with a grim look towards the young blonde. She felt Natsu's hand tighten around hers and he answered before she could.

"We are also aware of the people after Lucy. I assure you that she is safe so long as she is _**here**_." He growled, giving her father a pointed look. Jude narrowed his eyes at the man, his hands fisting against the table's top.

"Lucy needs to leave the continent. She will always be in danger so long as magic is pursued here." He said and Natsu's eyes flashed gold briefly, signalling Lucy to the dragon's anger as well as the man's. But she wasn't able to speak once more as Gajeel spoke up.

"She doesn't have to leave in order to be kept safe. We've been fine here for years and we will continue to do what we've always done." He said and Natsu nodded, his glare fixing on the other men.

"You may have only been lucky up until now. You said yourself that we were being followed when you found us." Makarov said and Gray growled as he glared at the pair.

"Then that would mean you are bringing trouble along with you."

"It has already been taken care of." Natsu growled, looking at Gajeel who nodded in answer.

"Those men won't be reporting anything on what they saw." He hissed and Lucy swallowed, not wanting to think on what _that_ meant. She looked up at her father in order to assure him that he had nothing to worry about. He stood up suddenly with his palms on the table.

"Papa…" She whispered, but his glare was fixated on Natsu.

"If you truly love my daughter as you claim than you should want what's best for her. You should be thinking about her safety before your own selfish needs." He accused and Natsu's anger flared, literally. His fists began to smoke and Lucy was grateful that she was immune to his heat now. He rose slowly from his own chair, releasing his hold on her hand so that he could slam his fists on the table, rattling the dishware.

He growled low and threateningly as he fixed Jude with the most intimidating glare he possessed. It worked instantly as the man flinched back. Natsu hissed, flashing his fangs.

"Don't you ever... _ **Ever**_ say that I don't put Lucy first. She means more to me than you could ever hope to comprehend. _More than a mere human could understand._ Her safety is my highest priority along with her happiness.

"She is my mate, my chosen bride...and no matter what you say or do…" He locked gazes with Jude, the air around him wavering with his anger as his eyes began to change. The black gave way to mix with the gold as the two mixed their voices to growl as one.

" _ **Lucy stays with me."**_

"And do I get a say or are you two going to continue fighting over me like a bone!" Lucy shouted, finally gaining the attention of everyone at the table. She was shaking in her own rage as she rose from her chair, her face hidden by her bangs.

"Lucy…" Natsu rasped, but her head snapped up to glare at him. He reeled back at the anger in her eyes.

"No! No more talking…" She turned her glare to her father next.

"From either of you! I'm not going to sit here and let you two decide what's best for me without so much as _**asking**_ me!" She screamed and the air shimmered with specks of gold as her magic filled the air.

"Lucy. You need to calm-" Natsu started, reaching his hand out to her, but she cut him off as she slapped his hand away from her. She turned and stormed out of the dining hall. Everyone stared after her in shock. Most eyes then turned to Natsu to see the look of hurt and terror in his eyes. He pulled his hand up slowly and stared down in shock as he could still feel the sting of her fingers.

"Natsu…" Mira whispered and he sighed, clenching his hand in a fist as he went after her.

"Hold on a second." Jude started to argue, but a cold hand on his shoulder stopped him. Gray pulled the man back into his chair and growled,

"You've done enough. Besides...you don't want to get in the middle of this." He said as he returned to his own seat and continued eating his meal in silence. The rest of the family ate solemnly as they worried about the two that had left. Wendy looked up at Jude with her large eyes as they misted with worried tears.

"You aren't really going to take Lucy-nee away from us are you?" She asked and Jude blinked as he looked around at the other faces waiting for his answer. He saw the worry and love in each of them as they thought of losing Lucy. He sighed and picked up his spoon as he whispered,

"I don't know."

* * *

Natsu stood outside their chambers, listening to her angry shuffling on the other side of the door. He could hear her quiet cursing as she still fumed about his idiotic behavior. He frowned as he tried to think of the best way to proceed. He couldn't apologize for the way he treated her father, because the man had provoked a dragon. It was his own damn fault...But he sighed as he knew she was right. He shouldn't have spoken without asking her what she felt.

So he took a deep breath and opened the door, thankful that it wasn't locked. She kept her back to him with her arms folded as he came into their chambers and closed the door behind him. He swallowed,

"Lucy I-"

"I can't believe you would act like that." She cut him off and he sighed, lowering his gaze.

"I know." He whispered.

"Why did you say that Natsu?" She asked, turning to look at him. He frowned as he tried to explain his feelings and fears to her. Natsu moved swiftly so that he was standing in front of her. She jumped as he grabbed her shoulders in a tight grip and cleared his throat so that she would be able to understand him.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have behaved the way I did. My only excuse is that your father provoked us. I can't handle anything that threatens to take you from me…" He said, lifting her chin up so that she was looking into his eyes. She saw then the fear and hurt in his eyes as he thought of the possibility that she would leave. She sighed and leaned into him, resting her head on his chest as he wrapped his arms around her.

"You still shouldn't have acted that way...but I guess I can understand…" She whispered and he chuckled as he held her tighter against him, stroking her hair gently.

"I love you Lucy. I just don't like the idea of you leaving and it makes me a bit-"

"Stupid?" She giggled and he chuckled as he pulled back to smile down at her, cupping her cheek and resting his forehead against hers.

"I was going to say violent, but that is also true." He whispered and she smiled as her eyes softly slid closed. He used the hand cupping her face to tilt her head back so that he could capture her lips in a deep kiss. She sighed against his lips and leaned into the kiss. He growled as his tongue slid past her sweet lips and he walked her over to their bed.

"Natsu...aren't you still hungry?" She asked and he growled as he licked along her neck.

" _Very._ But not for food my dear."

* * *

 **Well here we are everyone. I decided to cut it here since it seemed like a good spot and I had to remind myself that this chapter was going to be shorter as a test on your opinion. So be sure to let me know which you prefer. A chapter about this length coming out closer together of the longer chapters that are a bit more spaced apart. Now there are outside reasons that a chapter will still be late no matter its length so please remain patient with me. Anyways, let me know what you thought and until next time stay awesome my lovelies!**


	16. Chapter 15: Conflict

**Hello again my lovelies. I promised that I would try and get these out sooner and now that my cold is gone I can actually focus on this sooner. I have so much I need to get into this and I'm growing more nervous as each chapter passes. But as I had a few more people vote for shorter chapters sooner, that is what I shall try. Mainly I'm going to write up to a certain number (6,000) and then the ending depends on where I think is a good spot to cut. So love or hate it be sure to let me know!**

 **I'm also excited, but I can't help but be timid about how all of you are going to feel about how it goes. So, no more worrying as it's time to hop into this. As always please enjoy the world I'm spinning for you and let me know what you thought by leaving a review.**

 ***All characters are owned by our savior Hiro Mashima.***

* * *

Mira stirred the contents in the pot with a frown on her face. It had only been a few days since Lucy's father showed up, but the tension in the castle had doubled with each day. Everyone was afraid of the moment he brought up Lucy leaving again. He hadn't made any indication that he had given up on the fact. Lucy had assured Mira that she had spoken with the man. But Mira could still see the older man wanted to bring it up and this was confirmed by Levy when she overheard the man and his companion discussing the issue.

Jude Heartfillia still had _every_ intention of taking Lucy from them. She was so worried about the moment that the old man pushed the fire dragon again. The first time _should_ have been warning enough, but it was understandable when he didn't know Natsu like the rest of them did. They all knew that pushing him on something like this was not wise and that the man; or the dragon for that matter, couldn't be held back for long. She sighed as she glanced over at the woman helping her.

Lucy looked radiant. She was so much happier since her father came to be with them. Knowing that he was safe must have taken a lot off the blonde's mind. Mira wanted to share in the woman's happiness, but it wasn't possible with the possibility of her leaving once more looming over them. She wanted to speak to Natsu about it, but was too afraid to set him off to speak her mind. Right now things were calm, even with the tension, and she didn't want to jinx it by speaking out. So for now she would monitor things and keep an eye on their guests. Natsu wasn't the only one who didn't want to lose Lucy.

"Good morning. I hope I'm not interrupting." Makarov called as he came into the kitchen. Mira turned and offered a genuine smile. Despite the tension Jude had brought, at least he had also brought along this man. Makarov was a kind soul and had made it a point to talk to each of the members of this family, learning what he could about them. It was difficult to hold any hostility towards the elderly man when he was so genuine in his interests of the people residing here.

"Morning. I already told you that you are welcome here. Especially if you're willing to work." Mira said and Lucy laughed along with Makarov. He offered a bright smile,

"I would love to, but unfortunately I came to see if I could speak with Lucy for a bit." He asked and the blonde smiled, nodding as she wiped her hands clean and took off her apron. Mira's smile fell slightly and the panic from before began to grow as she watched the two leave the kitchen. She hummed in thought and after a few minutes decided she couldn't hold her tongue. She would have to find Jude herself and speak with him the first chance she got... _ **before**_ Natsu caught wind to what the two new men were scheming.

* * *

"How are you feeling Lucy?" Makarov asked as they walked out in the garden together, looking at the forest slowly come back to life. She smiled and looked up at the clear sky as she tried to describe how happy she was.

"I'm feeling more alive than I have in years. Knowing that you and father are okay. It feels like everything that happened from before is a bad dream." She said and Makarov looked up at her with a thoughtful expression.

"You know my dear. Not _all_ of the danger has passed. There are still those out there that would cause you harm without a second thought." He said and Lucy nodded, but her soft smile remained in place as she thought of the man that had vowed to protect her.

"I'm not so foolish as to just forget everything. But I trust Natsu. He will keep his promise to protect us from Rogue and his men. He won't let anything happen to me." She whispered the last part as she thought of the time he had been there for her and how he had fought with everything to protect her. Makarov watched the growing light in her eyes and hummed.

"You're in love with that boy aren't you?"

Lucy jumped, but smiled down at Makarov as she nodded. She folded her hands over her chest as her heart began to beat a little faster like it always did when she thought of Natsu.

"Yes. He means so much to me and I'm so happy that I found him. I love Natsu with everything that I am and I know that he feels the same. We're happier when we're together, I would never leave him because I know how deeply that would hurt the both of us. I only hope Papa realizes this." She said and Makarov sighed.

"He's just worried about you Lucy. As am I. Even with the other mages here, there is still so much danger lurking in the shadows. We _both_ still feel it would be best to leave the continent...I have been doing some thinking of my own…" He paused and stopped walking so that Lucy did the same. He glanced up at her and told her his idea.

"I have not discussed this with anyone else, but I think it would be a good solution to the conflict between the two men in your life...If this boy Natsu doesn't want to lose you by his side...Why not travel _with_ you?"

"W-What?" Lucy asked and Makarov held up a hand in offering.

"Nothing's to say that the people here whom you have connected so deeply with wouldn't be welcome along. In fact it would be wiser for _all_ of them to follow our plan to leave the continent. They are in just as much danger as you my dear if the council ever gets wind that they are here.

"We should all head for the coast and sail to the land of Fiore as soon as possible. And this way not only are the others safe, but all of you will be together. You and Natsu can start the new life you want together." He finished and Lucy frowned, her hands clenching tightly against her chest. Makarov's plan made a lot of sense and fixed the problems that had risen in the past few days. But…

"I don't know if he'll agree to it." She whispered as she looked up at the castle. This was Natsu's home. The _only_ home he had ever known. One that he had spent his entire life protecting, waiting for the day his father would return. Could she ask him to abandon all of this for her? She wasn't sure she wanted to even consider such a thing. That would mean she was being selfish and not thinking about his feelings above her own. Although...the thought of living freely without worry or fear of what they were was almost like an unattainable dream suddenly made true. She could clearly see a vision of the two futures before her.

One was with her and Natsu hidden away, forever having to look over their shoulders and never being able to see more of the world. Their children, should they have any, would have to be taught to never reveal themselves. It would be the same as being locked in a prison and eventually there was a chance that they would be caught. And Natsu could be seriously hurt, or worse, protecting his family.

The other future was much brighter with them living like a normal family. In a place where magic was freely celebrated and not something to fear. Their children could grow up happy and safe, having the choice of where they wanted to go later in life. Natsu may even come to enjoy his new freedom and the two of them would be together...So would anything else matter?

"I can see that I've given you a lot to think about my dear. I'll leave it to you to decide what you wish to do. Just think about what I said and about what's best for everyone." He said as he began to walk away, leaving her standing alone. He stopped and looked over his shoulder,

"You know. Sometimes in order to protect the ones we love most...We end up hurting them the worst...But in the end, it only matters that they are alive and safe." He whispered before continuing back towards the castle. Lucy stayed outside and frowned as everything Makarov said ran through her head on a loop. She didn't know what was the right thing to do. She looked up at the castle and felt a strange sense of calm wash over her. Almost as if he was standing there smiling at her in reassurance. She smiled and began to make her way back to the castle as well, needing to find Natsu.

* * *

Natsu sighed as he walked through the castle in search of his bride. He had a general idea of where she would be at this time and relied on his natural ability to locate her. He grinned as he always did when he thought of having her to himself.

' _It has been harder these days to keep her by our side. It seems like that man is always finding a chance to steal her away.'_ The dragon growled and although Natsu shared in the beast's frustrations he was more understanding.

"They have been apart for nearly a year. It's understandable that they would need time together to catch up." He whispered and the dragon hummed in thought, but his irritation was still there. And the cause of it actually made Natsu growl as well. He lowered his head, closing his eyes as he hissed.

"Don't worry. I won't let him take her from us. Lucy will stay at my side and I will fight anyone who says otherwise."

"Is this a habit of yours? Talking to yourself."

Natsu looked up to see Jude Heartfillia glaring at him and he instantly returned the gaze with one of his own cold looks. He flashed his fangs menacingly as he growled low,

"I had thought Lucy told you what I am."

"She told me enough for me to know you aren't really human." Jude said and Natsu fisted his hands in order to control his rising temper.

' _Easy there boy. This man doesn't understand what we are. It is natural for him to be cautious when it comes to giving his daughter to someone like us.'_ The dragon advised and Natsu took a deep breath to follow it. He reopened his eyes and stared hard at he let out the breath and crossed his arms.

"Look. I know that you probably aren't thrilled about someone like me ending up with your daughter. But as I've said in past encounters, I love Lucy more than words could ever express. It's true that I am only half human...but my other half feels even more fiercely when it comes to Lucy.

"We want nothing but her happiness. And I want you to know...I tried to keep her away from me in the beginning. Because I believed what you probably do right now." Natsu said as his gaze softened and he looked off to the side. Jude could see the genuine guilt and sadness that suddenly clouded the man's gaze.

"That I'm nothing more than a monster who isn't worthy of something so pure and innocent. I didn't want to taint her with my darkness…" He whispered, holding up his hand and staring at it as if it were contaminated. Then he closed his eyes and clenched his hand into a fist before fixing Jude with another hard look.

"But the exact opposite happened. Lucy wasn't ruined by me. _I_ was saved by _her_...She chased away the shadows and made me a better man. I love her for that and so much more. And whether or not you approve of it, I _**am**_ going to marry her." Natsu finished, standing straight as he walked past the older man. He had taken two steps past when Jude spoke again, stopping him and once more inciting his anger.

"And once more you prove to me just how selfish you really are." He whispered and Natsu turned to stare back at the man as he crossed his arms and glared at the dragon.

"You keep claiming to love my daughter and yet you refuse to see how much danger you are putting her in by forcing her to remain here." He accused and Natsu growled, this time the dragon sharing his anger.

"I believe I said to never insinuate something like that around me again. I warned you once old man. Don't continue to push me. I will not budge on this. She is safe despite your claims otherwise. I think you are the one being selfish when it comes to Lucy. Lucy wishes to remain here with me. Yet you continue to insist that she leave. Is it really because of her safety or because you can't stand the idea of her depending on another man that isn't you?" Natsu hissed and Jude's eyes hardened to steel as his teeth clenched and he took a threatening step towards Natsu.

"How **dare** you. Lucy is my only child. I would die before letting harm come to her and all I want is for her to be happy. But I seriously doubt she'd have that here, with _**you**_." He spat and Natsu growled as his eyes narrowed in rage.

"Then I guess it's a good thing that the decision isn't up to you. Lucy has made her choice. I suggest you learn to accept it." Natsu growled, turning on his heels before he did something he would later regret.

"We're not done boy."

" _ **Yes.**_ We are." Natsu hissed as he continued on his way. His blood was boiling and he knew that he had to get far away from the man in order to calm down. He was heading down the stairs when her scent hit him. And despite his anger, he smiled and felt lighter as she came around the corner and into his sight. She looked up and seemed surprised to see him coming down the stairs, but graced him with a brilliant smile.

Natsu quickened his pace and swept her into his arms, needing to feel her. He didn't give her a chance to speak as his lips pressed against hers and his hand cupped the back of her head, holding her against him tightly. She sighed into his mouth and accepted the kiss, returning it just as fiercely. He growled and took a few steps, pushing her up against the wall behind her. Lucy gasped as he swept his tongue along her lips, but she turned her head to the side, breaking the kiss. Natsu growled low and moved to her neck instead, licking softly as she bit back a moan.

"N-Natsu, s-stop...I need...to talk to you...a-about some...thing important." She whispered, but he heard the desire laced in her tone. He growled and nipped her neck, his hands sliding along her hips and pulling her up against him. He buried his head in the crook of her neck and took deep breaths, filling his lungs with her alluring scent that drove him insane and calmed him down at the same time. He purred softly and whispered,

"Sorry love. I just needed to make sure you weren't a phantom."

She giggled, not realizing how true his words were, thinking that he was teasing her. He hid his frown from her so she couldn't read the fear that lingered in his gaze. The confrontation with her father had once more left his nerves open and raw. His arms wrapped around her and tightened as he whispered so low he wasn't sure she would hear.

"Lucy... _please_...don't leave me…"

She flinched so he knew she _had_ heard. Her arms wrapped around his waist inside his coat and her gentle hands rubbed circles along his back. He purred once more at her touch and clung to her tighter. She hummed lightly and the sound calmed him enough that he was able to pull away to stare into her beautiful face. He reached up and cupped her cheek, smiling as she rubbed into his palm. He leaned forward and stole another gentle kiss before asking,

"What was it you wanted to speak to me about love?"

"Just...something that was suggested to me and...I wanted to know your opinion." She whispered, her voice quivering slightly with nerves that made him perk up. Lucy was avoiding his gaze now and it brought back the fear that had just been chased away. He swallowed and tried to hold the smile as he encouraged her to continue. She glanced around, then at him before averting her eyes once more.

"Could...Could we go to your study to talk?" She asked and although he frowned, he nodded and took her hand, leading her back up the stairs. As they walked through the halls they passed by Jude once more. The man's eyes widened as he saw the pair coming towards him.

"Lucy-" He started, but Natsu's warning growl and hard glare cut him off. The two passed by with Lucy casting a curious glance back at her father as Natsu pulled her along, not allowing her to stop. They entered the study and Natsu closed the door behind them, letting his hand linger on the wood as he collected himself and forced his racing heart to calm down. He straightened up and turned to face his mate fully.

"What's wrong Lucy?" He asked and she began to wring her hands, still not meeting his gaze. He growled in irritation and stepped up to her, taking her hands in his to stop their motion. He stared down at her, waiting until she finally lifted her eyes up to him so that he could see the hesitation flash through the large orbs. He lifted her hands up and kissed the back of her fingers, smiling gently as he whispered,

"Just tell me love. You're starting to scare me."

That did the trick as Lucy blinked and shook her head to chase away whatever phantoms were clouding her mind. She smiled once more and it calmed his own nerves to see her relaxing. That meant she wasn't about to bring up the subject of-

"Natsu...would you ever leave this castle?" She whispered and he froze, his heart seizing as panic wrapped its tight vines around the organ. He took a deep breath and carefully answered her,

"I've never even thought of it...Why are you asking?" He felt the dragon's own worry blend with his own as the beast had taken more interest in their conversation at that question. The two were waiting with held breath on Lucy's response. She took a deep breath and looked up at him with her chocolate eyes.

"Makarov told me of his idea to solve the dilemma that has risen with my father's arrival. He asked if you and the others would come with us." She explained. Natsu's eyes widened as he hadn't even considered that idea. He glanced around his study and felt a pang at the thought of leaving the only home he knew. There were memories here, both good and bad. Could he tear a piece of himself out and just abandon what he had fought for for so long? He felt torn in his answer until the dragon spoke up.

' _It is not an unreasonable request...but there is more here than just stone and memories. There is knowledge that we can not let fall into dark hands.'_ The dragon solemnly reminded him and Natsu's frown deepened as he slowly released her hands and stepped away from her. Her eyes began to fill with fear at his retreat.

"The others are free to leave if they wish. But I can not." He whispered and she drew in a sharp breath at his response. She looked away again and whispered,

"Even if I were to go with them?"

Natsu flinched and his gaze sharpened suddenly. He growled and clenched his hands into fists as he looked to see if she meant what she had just said, but he couldn't read her suddenly closed-off expression.

"I thought you had already decided to stay here? With me." He asked, turning his profile to her and she folded her arms over her chest, her fingers clearly digging into the flesh of her arms. She turned away as well and sighed.

"Natsu...I...I don't know what I want apart from being with you...but...but I don't know if I can willingly make myself a prisoner doing so."

"What!?" Natsu whipped around and she jumped at his sudden shout. He took the few steps until he was in front of her again. She took a tentative step back and he growled at the sight.

"What do you mean by _becoming a prisoner_? Are you saying that you feel trapped here?" He asked and although she wanted to shy away, she forced herself to meet his gaze with one full of determination.

"Not in the way you are taking it, but yes. If we stay here, there will constantly be the threat of discovery. We'll never be able to be ourselves without some amounts of worry."

"We've lived fine here for years without a single problem. We _are_ free to be ourselves while we live within these walls." He argued and she held out her hands to him.

"Exactly! While within _these walls_! Don't you see Natsu? This castle is just as much a prison as it is a home. We can never really show the world who we are." She said and he growled as he sliced his hand through the air and turned from her, walking away as he snarled.

"This is just because of that nonsense your father has been filling your head with."

"You really believe I can't think for myself!?" She shot back and he turned sideways to glare back at her, meeting her own heated gaze. Her eyes were blazing and he felt the usual response run through him, but he ignored it for more pressing matters.

"I know you can. But none of this was an issue until _that man_ showed up and started spouting his accusations." Natsu hissed and Lucy's hands fisted for a second before she brought one up to her chest.

" _ **That**_ man is my father Natsu. The same one you brought here."

"And I'm starting to wish I had left him in the forest." Natsu snapped before he could stop it. He froze and looked up to see Lucy had reeled back as if she had been struck.

"Lucy...I didn't mean-"

"Oh no Natsu...I think you _**did**_. So you really wish you had left my father alone in the forest? Possibly leaving him to his death and leaving me without ever knowing what had become of him?" She hissed, her eyes clouding with tears and Natsu growled as he moved closer to her.

"I didn't really mean it Lucy. I'm just frustrated with...With all this! With you standing here and threatening to _**leave**_ me! Something that never would have happened if he hadn't opened his mouth!" Natsu shouted and Lucy moved closer, poking him hard in the chest as she flared back.

"I'm _**not**_ threatening to leave you, you moron! I'm only asking that you think clearly and see how much danger there is with staying here!"

"And as I've said multiple times. There is _**no danger!**_ " He shouted and she opened her mouth to argue further, but he sliced his hand through the air, turning from her once more. He continued to shout as he walked away from her.

" **Enough!** We will speak of this no more! We are staying here and that's final. Your father may leave if he feels he must..."

"And what would you do if I _**did**_ leave with him?" She shouted, not thinking of the consequences of her words. He stopped and turned to stare back at her.

"I've already made the decision that I _**want**_ to leave this continent and start over new. But I want to do it with you by my side. Please...Natsu." She pleaded and he felt his heart being ripped in two. Why couldn't she understand that he **couldn't** leave? Why would she push this so far? It was all that man's fault. Lucy had made no claims on wanting to leave or questioning her safety until he showed up. And despite the accusations, Natsu was certain. They _were_ safe here.

"I can't leave here Lucy. I'm bound to protect this place. I will remain here and you will remain with me...no exceptions." He whispered and she began to shake as her eyes filled with more tears.

"So...So I never really had a choice then?" She whispered and Natsu turned away so he wouldn't see her tears.

"No." He whispered and could just imagine the flinch that came from his words.

"I see...so you lied to me before. You never had any intention of taking my opinion into consideration…"

"Lucy _don't…_ " He rasped as his hands fisted and his teeth clenched.

"You really are being a selfish bastard right now…" She hissed and Natsu snapped as he whirled on her, his fury blazing in his eyes. She swallowed at the look he gave her. He began walking back to her and she stepped back with each step forward he took. She gasped when she bumped into something hard and glanced back to see that she was leaning against his desk. She looked back, but Natsu had already caught up to her and had trapped her between his arms. He leaned closer and she pressed her hands against his chest, trying to push him off.

"Natsu, stop!" She shouted, but he growled as he grabbed her wrists in one hand, pulling them up over her head and forcing her to lay back on top of the desk. His eyes were narrowed as he gazed down at her and he ignored the fear in her eyes. He growled low and leaned closer to her, his free hand reaching out and sliding along her leg. She gasped at the caress, but there was no answering heat as she gazed back at him.

" **Selfish**? I'm _really_ tired of hearing that word. I've never been truly selfish my dear, but I _can_ be if you want." He hissed as he tried to steal a kiss, but she turned her head to the side so that his lips grazed her cheek instead.

"Natsu...stop…" She pleaded and he growled, mostly at himself as the growl _did_ _not_ belong to him.

' _Let her go boy. This will accomplish nothing!'_

But as he had done for years, he ignored the beast's words. His fingers continued to trail up her soft form, causing shivers to rack her body, but once more it was not in wanting or desire. He was currently leaning over her with her legs trapped between his as he held her pinned.

"I may be a bastard darling. But that doesn't change one little fact. You belong to _**me**_. Which means that you are to remain at my side. So _yes_ , I did lie when I said it was your choice. But I have never lied or acted selfish about anything else when it comes to you. If I remember right, it was _you_ that came begging to _me_." He whispered and she sobbed as his fingers brushed against the skin of her neck, the sound tore at him, but he was too far gone in his anger.

' _ **Enough**_ _! You have made your point! Release her and stop spouting these hateful lies that neither of us believe!'_

"So let me be clear Lucy. You already _made_ your choice when you came to me and let me mark you. You are stuck with this _selfish bastard_ for the rest of your life." He growled and grabbed her chin, forcing her to look at him. Tears spilled out of the sides of her eyes and stained her skin as she glared up at him. The sight of the flames in her eyes making him growl low. He leaned closer and nuzzled the side of her neck.

"Now be a good girl and forget all the trash that fool filled your head with and let's return to the way things were before." He whispered as he lifted his head and stared down into her eyes. This time he managed to capture her lips, but she fought him and he wasn't fast enough to react as she brought her magic forth and used it to propel him halfway across the room. He landed on his back with a grunt, his gut feeling as if it had been rammed by a large elk. He sat up to see Lucy had regained her footing and was shaking in her rage.

She glared down at him and wiped her lips on the back of her hand, the motion cutting and hurting worse than her magical blow. She glared down at him through watery eyes and hissed,

"Go to hell you cold bastard." Before storming out of the study and slamming the door behind her. He growled at himself and grabbed his head as he regained his senses, the things he said punching him in the gut over and over.

"What the hell is wrong with me?" He asked and felt an answering growl resound through him.

' _You deserved everything she did and said. Hopefully_ _ **one**_ _of us can salvage the damage_ _ **you**_ _just caused.'_ The dragon growled as he pulled away, separating himself from the man so that Natsu felt more alone than he had in a _long_ time.

"You really are a cold bastard." He whispered.

* * *

Lucy had locked herself inside their room for the remainder of the day, refusing to allow Natsu in, even when he threatened to break the door. It had been an empty threat and she had called it by continuing to ignore him. Now he sat in his study with his head in his hands, sinking further into despair as both his mate and his other half shut him out. It was worse than when he used to sit alone in this room for hours. At least back then he didn't know what it felt like to have them so close.

"You've really fucked up this time." He rasped as his fingers clawed at the strands of his pink hair.

"I'd say that's a very appropriate summarization." Gray's voice broke through his self-loathing and he glanced up to see the ice man glaring at him. Natsu sighed, folding his arms on the desk's surface and turned his head the opposite way.

"Really not the time Gray…" He whispered, but the man only walked further into the study. A place he had never before entered because no one was welcome. But Lucy had made many changes within the castle since she arrived. Natsu felt a stab in his chest as the idea of her leaving tore at him. He was aware of the fact that Gray had walked all the way to his desk and silently sank into one of the wing chairs across from Natsu. He sighed and finally turned his gaze to the other man, surprised to see a look of concern and not scorn as he had expected.

"I happen to be near when you and Lucy...When you two were alone." He said and Natsu flinched, not needing a reminder of what a bastard he had been. He turned his gaze away, knowing what was coming next.

"Say what you came to say. Hit me if you want, gods know I deserve it...But then get the hell out." He hissed and Gray frowned, folding his arms across his chest.

"Not that you _don't_ deserve it...but I can't seem to bring myself to want to." Gray whispered and Natsu turned back towards the man, once more surprised that there wasn't a trace of animosity as he had expected. Gray sighed and leaned forward on the desk, mimicking Natsu's current position by leaning on his arms.

"I understand how you're feeling right now...We all do. None of us want to say goodbye to her." Gray whispered and Natsu lowered his gaze to the polished wood as he felt the unwanted anger rising inside him once more. Even as guilty as he felt, he couldn't control his instinctual reaction at the thought of losing her. Lucy meant _everything_ to him...She was his _life_. He couldn't be without her after waiting for so long to find her.

"She won't even let me talk to her."

"Well you were kind of an ass." Gray deadpanned and despite the serious situation, that got a chuckle out of the solemn man. Natsu nodded in agreement, looking over to the door as if willing her to appear.

"I want to apologize so desperately, but she refuses to respond to anything I say...I know she needs to cool down too...I just hope...I hope that I didn't ruin everything." He rasped, his voice breaking at the end as his heart constricted in his chest.

"Why not just do as she suggested?" Gray asked and Natsu growled as he turned his gaze away.

"I can't just leave it all behind…"

"Are you really willing to risk Lucy over some old memories. Some of which are better left forgotten?" Gray asked and Natsu shook his head.

"It's not just the fact that this is my childhood home. You should know that I want nothing more than to live my life with her. If that meant leaving behind some old stone I would...But the knowledge that resides within these walls...Levy can attest to the vast amount of power it could give to someone…

"There are so many ancient tombs that hold teachings of lost magic that if just one evil bastard mastered them...It's my duty as the alpha of my clan to protect this place." He finished and Gray gave him a sympathetic look as the pressure Natsu carried on his shoulders became clearer to the man. For years he had assumed that Natsu never left because he was waiting for his father to return, the little he knew of that…

But now he realized that it was a sense of duty that had tied the man down to this place for his entire life. And those that he now protected from the outside world had only added to the responsibility and stress that the hothead dealt with daily. Gray frowned as he looked down at Natsu's bent head. He could feel the dark aura slowly surrounding the man as he realized that his duty was now possibly interfering with the only thing that had ever made him happy in life. Gray sighed and stood from his chair, turning to leave the man to his thoughts once more.

"You'll be down for dinner right? Mira's worried since she found out that the two of you fought." He asked and Natsu nodded, his answer a low whisper.

"If there's a chance that she'll be there...I'll take anything right now."

Gray nodded, even though Natsu wasn't looking. Gray began to walk out again, but thought that the man behind him deserved a small gesture of kindness in his grief.

"Look man. I know that we've never seen eye-to-eye in the past, but...I want you to know one thing."

"What's that?"

"I can't speak for the others, but I know they feel the same. Stay or go-" He turned and met Natsu's eyes as he gave him a slanted grin.

"No matter what you choose. We'll follow our alpha to hell and back."

* * *

Natsu poked at the food on his plate, for once not having much of an appetite. He glanced over to the blonde seated several seats away from him for the hundredth time tonight. By now, _everyone_ was aware of the rift that had appeared between the couple and dinner was unusually quiet. Everyone simply ate their food while casting glances between the pair.

Natsu lowered his gaze once more sighing softly as the hole inside him only grew. He wasn't aware of the fact that the minute his gaze lowered, hers rose to stare at him with the same longing in her eyes.

Lucy _wanted_ to talk to him. But she was too afraid that he would explode on her again. Some of her trust had disappeared and it hurt her to know that it was possible for her to be fearful when near the man she loved. Although he had spent near three hours outside their room apologizing, she hadn't been ready to listen. Even now she wasn't fully prepared to face him alone.

That was the reason she had walked past him to the seat she was in next to Gray. Natsu's eyes had widened as he still had his hand held out, reaching for her, hoping that she would reconsider. As she sank into the chair Natsu had looked crushed and it had cut her to see him hurting so badly, but she wasn't ready to forgive him.

Thankfully no one was saying anything because she couldn't handle questions right now. She took a tiny nibble of her food, not really eating anything on her plate with vigor. She wasn't hungry and had been tempted to skip dinner. However, that wouldn't solve anything so she had cleaned herself up and forced herself to climb down the stairs. But her bravado had fled the second she entered the dining hall and saw Natsu turn towards her. It had taken all her strength to walk past him without glancing over.

She looked over to his lowered head once more and noted the way his shoulders were sagging in distress as he pushed the food around his plate, not even attempting to eat. Both parties were in a dark place right now, neither knowing how to escape. She stared for too long this time because his head lifted up again and their eyes locked with one another. She wanted to look away, but found that she couldn't.

Natsu hadn't expected to look up and catch her staring at him, but now that their eyes were locked, he didn't know what to do or say. So he just held her gaze for as long as he could, hoping that she could read the desperation he felt and the pleading he was silently trying to convey to her. He cringed when her eyes began to fill with tears and she turned away first. He felt like his heart was being stabbed with a sharp stake. His throat was constricting and it was growing harder to breathe.

He stood up abruptly, rattling the table and causing all eyes to turn to him. He kept his expression hidden from them as he mumbled,

"Thanks for dinner Mira. I'm turning in for the night." And swiftly left the dining hall, not even pretending that he wasn't running away. He managed to make it into his study before he crumbled. He stumbled and fell to his knees, holding himself up with one arm as his other hand came up to cover his face. He choked back a sob as he tried to draw in deep breaths to ease the tearing pain in his chest.

He looked up and around, instantly replaying what he had done in this room and growled. He couldn't control the different emotions that were raging through him and he was to the point of exploding. Which is exactly what he did, throwing his head back and balling his hands into fists as a wave of fire burst from his body in all directions.

" **AHHHH!"** The roar rang through the castle and startled all the other members, none more so than the blonde that heard the rage and pain in the cry. She had been on her way to bed as well, wondering if she would see Natsu waiting for her when his shout echoed through the empty halls. Without thinking she lifted her skirts and darted through towards him. She stopped outside his study because the overwhelming heat made the air wave in front of her eyes.

She held a fist to her chest as she tried to catch her breath. She knew that the heat wouldn't harm her, but she wasn't so sure about the man it came from. Again, that thought hurt her deeply. She took a deep breath and peeked into the room, but quickly ducked back. She pressed herself to the door and covered her mouth as tears silently streamed down her cheeks. His voice reaching her at her hiding spot and she had to choke back a sob.

She turned and fled to their room, locking herself in it once more. She fell back against the wood and slid to the ground as her tears doubled. She grabbed her chest as the image flashed through her mind once more.

Natsu had destroyed his study. The walls were scorched, papers and books thrown everywhere, and his desk was split in two from the force of him slamming his fists down on it. She had seen him on his hands and knees in the center of the destruction with his head lowered as he sobbed openly. His words ringing through her head and confusing her even more on what she was supposed to do now. He had been crying out with his heart, not knowing that she was even there listening.

" _Please Lucy..._ _ **please**_ _don't leave me...I can't_ _handle...I'm sorry...so completely sorry for hurting you...I'll burn this place to the ground if that's what you want...just_ _ **forgive**_ _me."_

"What do I do now mom?" Lucy sobbed as she hugged her knees.

* * *

 **Well that's where I'm sending this chapter. Let me know what you thought by leaving a review and I'll get started on the next chapter as soon as possible! Until next time, stay awesome my lovelies!**


	17. Chapter 16: Worries and Hesitations

**Hello again everyone! I said I was going to get these out faster and so I'm really putting my nose to the grindstone this time! And then the place I usually write gets taken out of commission! I was unable to write for the last week which was the most frustrating thing because I had so much inspiration and no way to use it! Anyways, I'm sorry for the wait when I was so determined to do better! I'll try to get this out faster I swear!**

 **But be warned that if Magic isn't finished before June it won't pick up again until after July and that's because of my anniversary projects. Anywhoozie~Let's get into this after the angst I left you with in the last chapter. I don't want to give anything away so I'm simply going to say what I always do. Please enjoy and let me know what you think by leaving a review.**

 ***All characters are owned by Hiro Mashima in all his glory!***

* * *

Natsu stumbled down the hallway, his legs feeling like lead. He ran a hand over his ragged face and sighed deeply. After he had effectively destroyed his study, he had stayed hidden in there among the rubble, thankful that no one tried to come find him. But he couldn't hide forever and finally pulled himself to his feet and began to make his way towards the room that held his heart.

He stopped in front of the large oak door, staring at the metal handle that held the key to his misery. He took in a sharp breath and wrapped his hand around the knob, closing his eyes as he slowly began to turn it. He gritted his teeth, waiting for the expected resistance when the metal hit the lock. But his eyes opened when the thing turned completely in his hand and the door opened with a soft click.

Natsu released the breath he had been holding and slowly slid the door open and stepped into his chambers. Instantly his eyes turned towards the large bed and he slumped over in relief when he saw the lump under the covers. He reached up and covered his racing heart, having been afraid that an unlocked door meant she wouldn't be in here. He lifted his gaze to her again and frowned as he wondered what he should do next?

He moved to the hearth and built up the fire, buying time for him to figure out how to proceed. He _wanted_ to wake her and beg for her forgiveness, but didn't want to interrupt her sleep. Besides, he had caused her enough distress to last a lifetime. He sighed and moved to the large winged chair, falling into it as he stared into the dancing flames. He leaned his elbow on the armrest and placed his chin in his palm.

Now was the time to think things over and really decide what he had to do. What he had said in the library was the honest truth and he wished that he could just tell Lucy those words. But words didn't seem to be enough right now. He glanced over at her sleeping form and frowned. In order to make up for what he had done to her, he had to do everything in his power to make it right again.

Natsu stood up and walked over to her side of the bed. He knelt down to the floor so that he could clearly see her beautiful face. Red lines marred her cheeks and he felt a sharp pain, knowing _he_ had been the cause of those tears. He carefully reached up and with gentle fingers brushed the strands of hair back, rubbing the back of his fingers along her soft skin as he did.

"I'll make this right again love. I promised that I would protect you no matter what...Now I know what that means...I'm going to keep you safe love." He said as he leaned forward and placed a gentle kiss against her lips. He pulled back and felt his heart constrict at the possibility that he wouldn't see this woman again…

"There's a chance that I won't make it out of this one...but if it means protecting you Lucy...I love you so much...and I hope...I hope that if I return...you'll still be here waiting for me." He whispered as he straightened and turned away before he couldn't. He moved to the door again and opened it, but as he started to leave he hesitated once more. He couldn't help casting one more glance behind him to his mate. His other half and the only thing that truly mattered to him now.

"I love you Lucy...no matter what happens after this...you'll be safe." He whispered and closed the door behind him. He walked down the hall in search of the person he needed right now. As much as he wanted to avoid it, he would need to place his trust in this man and believe that he would do everything to protect Lucy. He found him in his chambers and the other man looked surprised when he saw Natsu standing in his doorway and the determined look in the man's eyes.

"I need your help." Natsu rasped.

* * *

Lucy shifted around as she came awake, but that lingering feeling of sleep alerted her to where she _truly_ was. She instantly threw up a mental block, which manifested as a solid door between her and the 'man' on the other side.

" _Please love. Don't push me out. I had_ _ **nothing**_ _to do with what happened."_ The dragon begged as he scratched at the door, probably looking for a way around it. Lucy crossed her arms and turned her back on the door. At her silence the beast whined and she had to force herself to remain firm, despite how the sound tore at her.

" _Lucy...I'm sorry...I should have stepped in and stopped him but...Please don't punish me for something I_ _ **didn't**_ _do...I don't want to be shut out like before."_ He said and the sadness in his voice broke her. She sighed and let the wall fall, watching as it dissolved and the dragon turned its large head towards her. He gave a ghost of a smile and moved closer, resting his muzzle against her stomach.

" _Thank you. I'm sorry my love...I can't excuse his actions but...but you have to know that he's hurting just as much right now."_ The dragon said as he lifted his head to pierce her with his golden eyes. She nodded and felt tears prick her eyes, surprised that in this dream world she could still cry.

" _I know you heard as well as I did what he said in his study."_ The dragon whispered as he lowered his head. Lucy looked up and saw something close to guilt in the dragon's eyes. She frowned and asked,

"Did you shut him out as well?" The dragon nodded and looked up at her.

" _I wasn't pleased with his behavior and felt the need to punish him as much as you did...but it wasn't right. And now...now he's made a decision that could end in disaster...but I have to agree with it..."_ He said and sighed, turning his gaze away as he frowned, or what a dragon's frown looked like. She wasn't sure what to say, but could tell that he was debating with himself on something.

" _Listen love...there was another reason I came to you now. I wasn't going to, but with...with recent developments...I wanted the chance to see you one more time...just in case."_ He whispered and Lucy's eyes widened as she moved quickly and placed her hands against the dragon's neck.

"What-What do you mean... _just in case_?" She asked, her heart picking up speed. The dragon growled low and was engulfed in flames so that Natsu stood before her. She jumped back, even though it was actually the dragon in front of her she still felt the initial shock and had reacted. He frowned at her, his golden eyes begging her to listen. He held out his arms and slowly moved to wrap her against him. She stiffened, but as his arms tightened and he buried his face in the crook of her neck, she slowly began to relax in his hold.

" _I love you Lucy...You mean more to me that anything else…"_ He pulled back and cupped her cheeks,

" _No matter what happens next...You have to know that he loves you too. He is doing_ _ **this**_ _for you and no matter what happens after...You have to keep living for the both of us…"_

"What's going on!? Where is Natsu? What has he done?"

" _Nothing yet...but I must leave you now my darling, so that all my focus can be with him and the task we must complete."_ He whispered and pressed a soft kiss to her lips. The man stepped back and slowly faded from her side. Lucy tried to reach for him, but it was no use as her fingers grasped nothing but air.

"Wait! What's going on! Where are you and Natsu going!?" She shouted after him and was surprised when his unattached voice responded.

" _To keep a promise…"_

She turned as Natsu's voice, _his_ voice sounded behind her and she turned to see a vision of her sleeping in bed. She gasped and covered her mouth as she realized she was seeing Natsu's memory, given to her by the dragon.

" _I'll make this right again love. I promised that I would protect you no matter what...Now I know what that means...I'm going to keep you safe love_... _There's a chance that I won't make it out of this one...but if it means protecting you Lucy...I love you so much...and I hope...I hope that if I return...you'll still be here waiting for me."_

"Natsu! Natsu!-"

"Natsu!" Lucy shouted as she shot up in bed, her body covered in a cold sweat. She turned to look at the spot next to her, seeing that it was untouched. Natsu may have returned to her last night, but he had not slept in this bed. That means he could already be-She leapt out of bed and grabbed a robe, throwing it over her body as she ran out of her chambers and down the halls. As she ran she called out for him, praying that she wasn't too late. As she rounded the corner, leaving the Northern Wing a pair of strong arms wrapped around her waist and pulled her to a halt.

"Lucy wait. It's too late, he's already gone." He said, but she struggled against his hold. She turned in his arms and began to pound her fists against his bare chest. He tightened his grip, pinning her arms against her side and pulling her into his chest.

"No! Where does he think he's running to this time!? Let me go Gray! I need to go after him!"

" **Lucy**! I promised him that I would keep you safe...you have to calm down...you have to believe that he'll be okay." Gray whispered as his hold became much gentler, cradling her against him as she collapsed into her tears. She began to cry in desperation, her voice coming out rasping and pleading as she hiccuped.

"Please...He can't fight them all alone." She begged and Gray set her away from him and reached up to wipe away her tears. He looked just as unhappy as she was with the situation. He rested his hands on her shoulder and gave them a tight squeeze.

"I know Lucy…"

"We all do."

Lucy turned to see Erza and Gajeel standing behind her. Erza was wearing her chest plate and had her sword attached at her hip. Gajeel had his training outfit on, the one that allowed him to move freely and swiftly when in combat. Her eyes widened as she looked back up at Gray. He gave her a slanted smirk,

"Did you _really_ think we'd let that idiot do this alone? Those bastards have been begging for an ass kicking." He said and Lucy felt more tears fill her eyes as she looked to the other two. Erza smiled and crossed her arms over her chest,

"I've been waiting for a chance to teach them a lesson about proper manners towards a lady. They will regret the day they ever made our Lucy cry." She said and Gajeel chuckled as he stepped forward and placed his large hand on her head.

"As annoying as you are, the shrimp is attached to you and would never let me hear the end of it if I let something happen to you. So I'm gonna go rescue fire-shit and bash a couple idiots around in the process. Win-win in my book." He grinned and she covered her mouth as the tears spilled down her cheeks. Gray stepped closer and wrapped his arm over her shoulder.

"He was right to go off in order to protect you...but he forgot one thing…" Gray said as he looked up and met the others' eyes and they nodded in agreement. A softer voice answered and they turned to see Mira giving them a determined look.

"We are a **family**. Family protects each other. That means that although it'll make him angry...We're going to fight in order to protect Natsu."

* * *

Natsu shifted his eyes away from the pages over to the blonde that was cleaning up the cabin. The storm had finally passed so they were preparing for their trip back. She had insisted on cleaning the entire place, feeling guilty for their... _activities_. He grinned as he watched her bend over, straightening their travel packs and making sure everything was in place. He couldn't wait to get her home. To start their new life together, and to show off his newly acquired mate to everyone. He glanced at the story again and frowned as one part bothered him.

"Hey Luce. What's up with my behavior in this part?" He asked and she glanced at him over her shoulder and he had to suppress the growl of pleasure at the image she was presenting to him. He held back, knowing that it would only result in her getting annoyed with him...but he couldn't help it if she was so _damn sexy_ in everything she did.

"What are you talking about Natsu?" She asked as she straightened and turned to face him fully. He held up her newest part and pouted.

"What the hell was that part with me attacking you?"

She rolled her eyes and crossed her arms over her chest as she shook her head. She leaned all her weight on one leg and gave him a bemused look.

"For the last time Natsu. This is a fictional world, with _fictional_ characters. That is neither me nor you in there doing those things. So calm down or I won't let you read anymore." She said laughing sweetly as she returned to packing their things up. He snorted and looked over the page as thoughts went through his head. As much as she denied it, he couldn't help but feel that this story and their own were linked together. There were just too many similarities at this point and he knew that Lucy wrote based off her own feelings and surroundings. So the fact that she had written him losing control and…

"Yeah but...Lucy you know I would _**never**_ hurt you right?" He asked and looked up in time to catch the way she flinched and stiffened briefly before shaking it off. The sight made his frown deepen and an uneasy feeling settled in the pit of his stomach as he waited for her answer. The one he got didn't settle his nerves in the slightest. She gave a half-hearted laugh that he saw right through and it made him growl low as she said,

"Of-Of course n-not. I know you wouldn't." But he heard the hesitation and the lack of conviction in her words and it made him angry as he wondered why she would ever doubt him. He was many things-destructive, brash, hot-tempered...but he would never lay a hand on his partner, his _mate_ like that. What was going on with her? Lucy had never been afraid of him or worried about him losing control. So why were these things suddenly an issue? His thoughts only festered and darkened as time passed until it was time for them to head out.

He made sure she was securely bundled and warm before forcing the door open, cracking the wood with his strength. But he managed to open it enough for him to slip his arm through and into the solid wall of snow on the other side. He motioned with his other hand for Lucy to stand further back as he turned up his body heat, lighting his arm on fire to melt the surrounding snow. It took another hour before he had enough room to push the door the rest of the way. When they were out on the porch, Natsu let out a whistle.

The storm had been worse than they thought as the cabin was buried halfway in snow. He supposed it was a good thing they hadn't tried to travel because his partner would have been miserable and possibly gotten really sick in the sub-temperature. He grinned again as he also thought their time together was _much_ better spent anyways. He continued melting the snow ahead of them, creating their own pathway through the frozen blockade with Lucy close at his side, taking advantage of the added heat.

Neither spoke much as they traveled, just enjoying the others company and deep in their own thoughts. Natsu wanted to bring up the issue he had with her story, but wasn't sure how to go about it without revealing too much of his own misgivings. He wasn't used to feeling unsure and nervous about anything but...He stole a glance behind him to Lucy's lowered head and frowned as he swallowed. He didn't want to mess anything up. After all this time he _finally_ made Lucy his and he didn't want to lose her immediately after. At the thought a deep growl rumbled through his chest as some internal voice hissed.

' _You won't lose her because she's now tied to you. You won't let_ _ **anything**_ _take her from you ever again.'_ He returned his attention ahead of them as the snow began to shrink in height. As soon as it was only ankle deep he decided they would just have to push through, not wanting to use up too much of his magic in case they ran into trouble. Lucy agreed, although she didn't look too happy about walking through snow once more. At least she was wearing hiking boots this time. She moved closer to him so that she could still absorb some of his body heat and he threw an arm over her shoulder, pulling her closer. She smiled up at him and it calmed him down seeing her look at him so openly. He supposed that he _was_ being silly by comparing their actual lives to a story that didn't reflect their true feelings.

"I love you Luce." He whispered and it made her jump as she hadn't expected him to say anything, but she smiled brighter as her cheeks flushed a pretty pink. She leaned up and gave him a gentle kiss on the cheek that made his own grin double in size as she giggled.

"I love you too Natsu."

* * *

It had taken them almost half the day to make it down the mountain, but they finally arrived in the small town at the base where they could get a proper meal and rest for a bit. They found a nice little restaurant that offered something they would both enjoy. As they sat at their table waiting for their food, Lucy took off her winter coat and draped it over the back of her chair. She leaned back against the cushions and sighed deeply, the sound wrapping around Natsu instantly.

"It feels good to be off that mountain and back with civilization." She said and he chuckled, reaching across the table and lacing his fingers with hers. She looked up and smiled at him, returning his hold.

"I have some apologies to make back at the guild, but I have to agree that it will be nice to see everyone again. Although…" His eyes darkened and the look he gave her made her blush and fidget in her seat as heat rushed through her system. He grinned as he could clearly sense what he was doing to her without any effort.

"If I had my way...You'd be locked up in my hut for the next three months." He said and she rolled her eyes, shaking her head at him briefly before giving him a 'stern' look.

"Not that it's not _tempting_ , but I do have rent to pay." She pointed out and watched as Natsu's face fell into a frown, his grip on her fingers tightening just subtly. She blinked and wondered at the reaction, but their food came so she wasn't able to ask as the dragon's attention was immediately diverted. Lucy ate her own food at a much more normal pace, even if it was still faster than most. After she was done and waiting for Natsu to finish off his fourth plate her mind began to wonder and it triggered something.

"Oh!" At her outburst, Natsu stopped eating and glanced up with a raised brow, unable to talk since there was half a chicken leg in his mouth.

"I want to stop at a couple shops before we have to catch our train back home. There's something I need to pick up." She explained and Natsu relaxed back into his meal, nodding as he mumbled around a mouthful of food.

"Thmt cool. Whmph do you need?"

"Some concealer and a few other things." She said and he frowned as he swallowed the mouthful of food and stared at her curiously.

"What's concealer?"

"It's a type of makeup used to cover marks and blemishes. I…" She hesitated as once more Gajeel's words flashed through her mind.

" _He won't be able to control himself…"_ She had remembered those words back at the cabin when Natsu brought up the subject. She just hoped he hadn't heard her hesitation or picked up on her nerves as he asked her. She was still unsure what Gajeel had meant about all that and she wasn't sure what Natsu would translate as 'rejection'. He had always been quick-tempered and jumped to conclusions far too quickly. Mavis, just look at the incident at the hotel that had led them out here.

"Just something I need." She finished, but noticed that Natsu was staring at her with a strange look in his eyes. She put on her best smile and tried to distract him by talking about the guild and how everyone was getting along right now. She talked about how she could continue pushing Gajeel and Levy together.

"I don't think you have anything to worry about _there_ Luce. Gajeel will get to it when he feels Levy's ready." Natsu said and Lucy looked at him in surprise. He grinned and reached for her hand, lifting it up to kiss her wrist.

"A dragon can only hold off for so long after all. Especially when he sees that I've already got a mate." Natsu said gently licking at her skin, tickling her and making her giggle. She pulled her wrist away and gave him a curious look.

"Why would you and I get together bother Gajeel?" She asked and he shrugged, folding his arms behind his head.

"It's a territorial thing. A male dragon taking a mate affects those around them. It's kinda hard to explain, but it sort of messes with our own hormones and makes us much more protective of our own chosen mates, especially if they aren't marked. Plus the dragon is very protective of their new mate at first. It's why I don't sit around Mira for too long, wouldn't want the idiot to think I'm trying to hurt her." He said and looked down to see Lucy's eyes had widened to the size of saucers.

"M-Mira!? Wait! So that means-"

"Mira's Laxus' mate. You didn't know?" He asked and Lucy shook her head and slapped her hands over her cheeks.

"She never mentioned it to anyone! And I've never seen a mark on her any-Oh! She must have the same idea...I'll have to ask her for tips then." Lucy said, musing out loud to herself. Completely unaware of the way Natsu's demeanor had darkened as he _finally_ caught on to where her thoughts were leading her.

"Lucy-"

"Come on! We should get going before it gets much later and we have to stay in a hotel tonight." She said, standing up and paying for their meal. Natsu's frown remained in place but he followed her out of the restaurant, instantly reaching for her hand and lacing his fingers with hers, pulling her closer to his side. She didn't resist and he took that as a good sign, but an uneasy feeling had once more settled in his stomach.

Lucy went to several beauty stores and bought what she needed, plus some new creams and soaps that she wanted to try. She was sure to ask Natsu for his opinion on each as his nose was sensitive. He gave his responses from behind his scarf that he had pulled up over his nose, the many scents in the store were driving him crazy so Lucy hurried up her purchase and pulled him back out into fresh air. Unfortunately, their time shopping did push past the time they were supposed to head to the train station.

"Looks like we're spending the night after all." Natsu said with an easy grin and Lucy laughed, knowing that he would put off getting on a train as long as possible. They found a relatively cheap one that still looked comfortable. Natsu wrapped his arm around her back, his hand resting comfortably at her waist as he glared at any man who glanced at her. She giggled and had to admit that she liked this possessive side of Natsu, so long as he could keep it under control it would be fine.

They got to their room and Natsu let her shower first. She raised a brow at him and he read the silent question. He laughed and wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her up against him as he nuzzled her neck. He purred contently as he felt her melt into his hold.

"I admit it's tempting to join you...But I know you need to relax after that long hike love. Take your time. I'll be out here entertaining myself." He said and pressed a tender kiss to her lips that left her reeling still. She hummed and pulled back, giving him a loving glance through lowered lashes that set his own heart racing. His grip tightened instinctively and she gasped at the action. He chuckled and rested his forehead against hers.

"But if you keep looking at me like that you won't even get to take a shower." He whispered huskily and she shivered at his words. He growled and forced his arms to release her, he turned her by her shoulders. He leaned forward and kissed the back of her head.

"Go on before I change my mind." He whispered and gave her a light swat on her rear. She squeaked, but giggled and made her way to the bathroom. A few minutes later he turned and went to her pack, reaching in for the familiar stack of papers. He was about to settle into reading when Lucy's voice got his attention. He glanced up to see her sticking her head out of the bathroom, looking at him.

"Huh?" He asked because he hadn't been paying attention. She rolled her eyes and pointed down near his feet.

"Can you bring me that bag? It has a new pair of pajamas I bought and the soaps." She said and he reached down grabbing the bag. He walked it over to her, but instead of handing it to her he leaned his arm against the wall and held the bag behind his back.

"Is this some strategy to get me in there with you Luce? You know you just have to ask. I don't mind washing your back for-" He laughed as she smacked his forehead with the heel of her hand and grabbed the bag from him, shutting the door again. He rubbed the spot and chuckled,

"Just trying to be the considerate friend here."

He settled down on the bed and sighed as he sank into the soft mattress. He lifted up the stack of papers and found where he had left off once more. He grinned as he knew what was coming.

"Finally...Something I can really get fired up for!"

* * *

"How long are we supposed to just sit here and watch this path?" The burly man grumbled as he leaned against a tree and picked at his teeth with his nail. His companion, an equally large man scratched at the black beard on his chin.

"This is the only path that leads back to the town that Heartfillia guy came from. Sting said that we had to be ready in case they came by. Once we see them we give the signal and the team down to the south moves in to catch the bastards and that little bitch. Then this whole shitfest with be over and we can get on with our lives." He growled, the irritation clear in his voice. None of the men knew why they were going through so much trouble for one stupid girl, but no one was going to argue with Rogue or Sting. The first man grunted and spat on the ground as he glared over the shrubs that concealed them in shadows and grumbled,

"But what if those damn mages show up along with the girl?"

"We don't have to worry about them. The team at the end knows what to do remember?" His companion said, not the least worried about the reports of the mages. It had been unsettling at first to know that the first team tracking the man had suddenly 'disappeared'. But Sting hadn't seemed surprised and had simply changed tactics to give his men a chance against the new enemy.

His ability to remain so cold and calculating was the reason that such a small man could keep such a large group of thugs under his thumb. He was the scariest bastard any of them had ever met and his brother wasn't much better.

"Besides. Think of the reward we'll get when we turn in the bastards to the government." The second man chuckled. The other man wasn't so sure it would be that easy though.

"I just hope we don't have to deal with any of those bastards. We weren't given anything to fight back with."

"That's because we're just the scouts you idiot."

" _ **This is gonna be a bad day for you then."**_

They both jumped up at the deep voices that spoke up from behind them. They pulled out their curved knives and tried to see through the darkness to locate the source of the voice. A deep chuckle rang around them as their heads swiveled back and forth.

" _ **What's wrong gentlemen? Can't see in the dark? Here. Maybe this'll help."**_

A sudden flash and wave of heat sent them flying, burning the edges of their tunics and the hairs on their arms. They fell to the ground with hard thuds and groaned as they tried to pick themselves up and face their enemy. They froze in horror as glowing eyes glared at them from the shadows and the quiet crunching of leaves alerted them to the fact that it was coming closer. They couldn't force their bodies to move under the intimidating stare as the silhouette of a man appeared.

The air around him waved as the heat hit them once more, making them cry out and throw up an arm to try and protect themselves. The shrubs that separated the men from this newcomer burst into flames as the man stepped past them, not flinching as the flames swirled around him. His pink spikes swaying as the embers rose into the air around him. His teeth were bared in a snarl, revealing sharp fangs. He stopped when he was directly above the two men, his sharp glare pinning them to their spots as his gold eyes flashed menacingly.

" _ **Now which of you wants to escort me to the bastard that thinks he can take what belongs to a dragon?"**_

* * *

 **Okay everyone! I'm cutting it off there! I know that's a lot shorter than it usually is, but with all the obstacles that made this chapter later than I wanted I don't want to make you wait further! I will be writing the next one as soon as I finish posting, so please be patient with me my lovelies! I promise that I'm trying to do better! Well anyways, no more groveling lol. Please let me know what you thought by leaving a review and I will get started on that next one right away!**


	18. Chapter 17: Rescuing Natsu

**Hello everyone! I need to start this off with an apology. I deleted the chapter that held my notice for updates and as a result messed up the review system for this story. For those that wanted to comment on the last chapter and were unable to I am SO SORRY! I didn't realize it would prevent everyone from commenting and it was my mistake. So please forgive my oopsie, and if you want to leave that review along with this chapter feel free. Again I'm sorry for my goof-up and now I know. I also wanted to announce to those that don't know about it that the Favorite Fairy Tail Fanfiction 2016 has started and I encourage everyone to go participate and show your love to your favorites! I already put in my nomination for Of Myths and Monsters and am cheering the author on! Good luck to anyone who gets their story on there!**

 **Anyways, let's get into this next part and hopefully you all enjoy it and where I'm taking everything. Let me know what you thought by leaving a review.**

 ***All characters are owned by Hiro Mashima***

* * *

Natsu walked through the forest in the direction the bandit camp was supposed to be. He kept his senses open, increased once more by his other half, for any signs of ambush. He glanced around and heard the whimper break through the stillness. His grip on the man's collar tightened as he continued to drag him along the forest floor. His sharp gaze darted back down to the man and he growled audibly, making the large man whine once more in fear.

"You better not be lying to me. It will be far worse for you if you are. I don't want to waste my time running in circles." Natsu growled, only his own voice sounding now as the dragon focused more on their surroundings. The man shook his head and stuttered as he assured Natsu that he wasn't lying and that Rogue was just ahead of them. Natsu felt his body tighten with each step and the blackened earth lying behind him was a sign of his rising temper. It was a path of destruction that he was causing without meaning to, but it would also warn off anyone foolish enough to attack him.

He only had time for one fight. And it was with the cold bastard that was threatening Lucy and her father. As much as he disliked the man, he was still Lucy's father and had protected her most of her life. Natsu had that much to be grateful for when it came to the other male. And it would hurt Lucy if something happened to him, so Natsu would fight just as hard to protect the man as he would any other member of his family.

"There! It's up there!" The man shouted, drawing Natsu from his thoughts as he looked ahead of him. The trees thinned and must lead to a small outcropping where a camp could be set up. He stopped walking and sniffed the air, sensing too many to accurately count the number of men lying in wait.

' _Be careful boy. This is going to be a hell of a fight on our hands. Even before we find the man responsible for calling us here.'_ The dragon warned and Natsu growled as he released the collar and brought his fist to his side, clenching it tightly as his eyes narrowed and steam rose from the air around him.

"I have no intention of wasting my energy on small fry." He hissed as he began to walk at an even pace towards the opening in the trees. The man he had dropped stayed knelt on the floor and watched in horror/awe as the mage showed no signs of hesitation or fear on his trek. And at the fire that spread from under his boots, quickly spreading across the forest floor towards the trees in his way. He realized that the flames weren't random and that they were being controlled by the man himself.

Natsu sent the fire up and surrounded the two trees that blocked his path, creating a wall of flames. He lowered his gaze just enough that his eyes would be covered by his bangs as he continued his steady pace and passed through the flames unharmed. He heard the uproar around him as people had noticed the sudden flames and then the man that emerged from them.

"Who the hell are you!?"

"It's gotta be him! That fire mage the others were talking about!"

"Get the boss!" The shouts continued and varied along those lines. He took in a deep breath and then slowly lifted his gaze towards the men around him. All movement froze as a collected chill ran through each man's bloodstream. Most of the men were easily twice the size of this lone figure, but even so the glare he directed at all of them rooted them in place. They had never met such an intimidating person in their times, _**including**_ their bosses!

" _ **Where's the man called Rogue?"**_ Natsu and the dragon asked, not leaving any room for questions in their tone. Gulps were shared as some glanced around, looking for someone- _anyone_ to give them a sign on how to proceed. Natsu growled and his glower darkened as he lifted up his hand, fingers curled towards his palm as he hissed.

" _ **Maybe I wasn't clear...Rogue-"**_ His hand lit on fire and the dangerous intent in his eyes left no doubt of his _next_ intentions.

" _ **Now."**_ He whispered, but still loud enough to be heard. All the men near him silently agreed...They wished he was shouting at them. It wouldn't be as fucking terrifying.

"I wondered when you would show up, but I didn't think you would be so foolish as to come alone." A new voice laughed out and all heads turned to the owner. He brushed his blonde hair to the side and flashed a grin at Natsu who growled in response.

"Are you Rogue?" He growled and the man crossed his arms.

"My name is Sting. I'm afraid my brother is unavailable at the moment. But if you're looking for a fight I'll happily oblige." He said with a cock-sure smirk. Natsu felt his temper rising and those closest to him were forced to step back or risk being burned. He turned to face the challenger and began to size him up.

' _He's not much taller than we are, but he must be strong to keep these men under him. Don't underestimate him. He probably relies on speed more than strength. And if that's the case we will easily overcome him. But this won't be a fair fight and he will go for a weapon the first chance he gets.'_ The dragon explained as Natsu's eyes flicked to the thin sword attached at the man's hip. He reached up slowly, everyone except the man who held his gaze flinched. He pulled off his coat and tossed it behind him, flexing his fists as he did.

"You're not who I'm after exactly...but you had a hand in causing Lucy trouble, so I'll happily teach you a lesson." Natsu growled and without any other warning launched himself towards the man. His unnatural speed making him nothing more than a blur to the naked eye.

Even so, Sting was able to just sidestep out of the way and bring up his sword to block against Natsu's flaming fist. Sparks flew at the contact and Natsu swung out his foot. Sting jumped back and took the proper fighting stance with his blade between him and Natsu.

"Impressive. Is this something all mages can do or are you an even bigger freak?" He goaded and Natsu growled, but not because of the man's words. He was using his natural instincts to intimidate his opponent.

"You made a big mistake when you continued to pursue her." He growled and charged at the man again, barraging him with an array of punches. Which the man managed to block the majority of, a few loose embers catching on his tunic and hair. Sting's eyes narrowed as he focused more seriously on the fight. Natsu's natural strength was overwhelming and he saw the way the man was straining to block his blows. His hands were bleeding from the few strikes that he had caught the edge, and with his immunity to fire they weren't closing. But he ignored the thin trails of crimson liquid as they weren't worth the time.

' _BEHIND!'_ Natsu swung around and slammed his fist into the face of the man that had tried to sneak up on him. As the man was still falling he kicked off the dirt and tried to skirt around Sting. He managed to come at him from the side and deliver a hard kick to the man's ribs, easily breaking a few, but the man's blade had also sliced through the air and caught Natsu along his ankle.

The dragon jumped back and hissed as the pain flared, but he just bared his teeth in a snarl and forced himself to leap after the man he had taken down. Sting was knelt on the ground coughing and hissing in pain as he cradled his bruised side. He looked up as the man came towards him and brought his hand up quickly. Natsu howled as the dirt was flung at his eyes and he was forced to close them. It threw off his aim and he only managed to graze Sting's cheek, burning the skin, but not causing any damage past that.

As Natsu tried to clear the dirt from his eyes he heard Sting give the orders for his men to take Natsu down. He growled at the coward that wouldn't even finish the fight he had initiated. Natsu stopped wiping at the dirt and opened his other senses. With his eyes still closed he avoided the attacks of the men near him and took each one down, one after another. He didn't use his magic against them, not needing to as none posed a threat. But they _were_ taking up his patience.

"I don't have time for this." He hissed and took a deep breath as he heard men coming for him in another wave. They all cried out as a giant column of fire rose up around the man and burned everything around him. They pulled back, some dragging themselves along the ground since their legs were badly injured. As the fire dissipated, leaving Natsu standing among the destroyed earth, panting in rage as he let out a menacing roar that rang through the camp, once more petrifying everyone, including Sting whose pupils shrank.

" _ **ROGUE! WHERE ARE YOU HIDING YOU COWARD!? COME OUT AND FACE ME!"**_

"Who said I was hiding?" A voice hissed directly behind him and Natsu started to swing around.

' _How did he get close without us sensing him!?'_

Both the dragon and the man let out a sharp howl as a piercing pain dug into their side. Natsu stumbled away, his hand pressed to his side as a warm sticky substance quickly coated his fingers. He hissed as he felt his strength seeping away from him. He fell to one knee, clenching his teeth and turning his glare to the man that had caught him off guard.

The man was smiling coldly down at Natsu, his red eyes full of malicious intent as they peeked through his black hair. Natsu growled as the description clicked in his mind.

" _ **Rogue…"**_

The man bowed mockingly and flicked his wrist, the one holding the dagger he had stabbed Natsu with. The dragon growled as it flashed red, revealing the runes etched into it.

' _That's an anti-magic weapon. They must...have stolen some...from the government...You have to run...I can feel...weakening…'_ The dragon hissed as his voice grew fainter. Natsu felt his own strength ebbing away as well as his vision began to blur. He fell forward, catching himself with one hand as he still held the other pressed against the open wound. He heard the distinct sound of boots crunching the earth as they neared. He turned his head to the side just as Rogue brought his foot through the air, catching Natsu under his chin. He was knocked back and fell to the ground hard, he hissed as more blood coated his hand and he tried to force himself to stand.

He was pressed back into the ground by a hard knee between his shoulder blades. The man above him chuckled and through the fog creeping in he heard Rogue's cold whisper.

"You should have stayed inside your cage. Now I'm not only going to take what belongs to _**me**_ , I'm going to make you suffer for stealing her in the first place...Lucy will be so pleased to be back in my arms. I'll be sure to leave you alive just enough to hear her screams through the night before I turn you over to the council." He laughed. Natsu saw red, but couldn't get up to wrap his hands around the man's neck.

" **You touch...one hair on...her...and I'll rip...you apart...one piece at a…"**

"You aren't in a position to threaten...Besides. How can I deny her what she clearly wants? Since our pretty girl is already on her way here as we speak."

Natsu's eyes widened and he grunted as Rogue sent another swift kick towards his wounded side. Natsu's vision went black as the pain overwhelmed him, but he didn't want to black out now! Rogue had to be bluffing! He had given specific instructions to keep her safe in the castle! She _**couldn't**_ be heading this way! He growled as the blackness enveloped him fully and his last coherent thought was,

' _Lucy...don't...stay safe…I need you to stay alive...'_

* * *

"How do you know we're heading in the right direction?" Lucy whispered as she rode behind Erza. They were moving slowly so as to not draw too much attention, but had decided to bring the horses to cover more ground quicker.

"This nose doesn't lie. The idiot came this way. I can smell smoke and burnt wood everywhere. The stronger it gets the closer we are." Gajeel said from his spot on the ground. He was knelt down, checking the scorch marks he had spotted. Gray moved his horse beside Erza's and frowned.

"Once we get close enough to their camp we'll have to just charge ahead. There's no point in trying for stealth. They're probably expecting us to show up any minute." He said and Erza nodded in agreement.

"We're getting close now. It's gotta be just up ahead. The scorch marks are deeper here and there's an overwhelming smell of smoke. Erza covered her eyes and tried to peer through the tops of the trees.

"I can't faintly smell it as well and there is just a trace of it in the sky." She said before she looked back at Lucy and frowned. Knowing what the redhead was about to say she shook her head, her long braid swinging as she did.

"I have to be there with him. This isn't just his fight anymore. As you all said, we're family and we protect our own."

"Exactly." Mira said from her spot behind Gray, casting a determined look as well. The two women had both fought for their right to be here. Lucy had been surprised when Mira demanded to be brought along as well. She was even more surprised when she found out that Mira was an excellent archer. Having trained from the minute the master left til now. Natsu and Erza as her teachers so Lucy had no doubt in her ability. The only two remaining at the castle were Wendy and Levy, both upset at having been left behind.

But Wendy was too young and her magic quickly overwhelmed her and Levy had no fighting ability so they would be safer back at home. Lucy understood their frustrations, but could do nothing for it as the decision had been Gajeel's and he was adamant. She knew what Levy meant to him so wasn't surprised when he had dragged her off during their argument and returned without her, but her shouts could be heard through the castle. He had locked her in her room and the dark look in his eyes had left no room for argument. Wendy was given the key with orders to only let her out after she had stopped screaming.

"I still feel uncomfortable having you along. Not because I doubt your fighting ability, but because if anything goes wrong…" Gray started, but Lucy cut him off with a firm look.

"Then make sure it doesn't." She said and Gray's eyes widened in shock at her firm tone. Gajeel straightened up from the ground with a chuckle as he grinned up at the blonde.

"Spoken like a true dragon's mate." He said and it made Lucy smile in return before returning to the serious look she held before.

"Let's go." She said and they spurred the horses into a run as they followed Gajeel's lead. They charged ahead, each preparing for the fight to come as the trees began to thin out and they saw an opening where the forest had been burnt to cinders. As they neared it Mira leapt from the horse and took off to find a position to lend them support.

As they broke through the trees Erza and Gray reared the horses back, attracting attention. Lucy clung to Erza so she wouldn't slide off. Shouts rang up and Lucy looked around as she heard men cry out,

"More of them! Hurry up and take them down quickly! We can't afford any more injuries!"

Erza drew her sword and turned to cast a look over her shoulder at Lucy.

"Stay close to Gajeel and Gray!" She shouted and Lucy nodded as she hopped down and landed in a crouch before running over to Gajeel's side. He cast her a quick nod before they charged towards the men closing in on them. Gray had jumped down from his mount, his magic would have hurt the animal if he were still riding. He threw off his shirt and cracked his knuckles as he grinned at the men surrounding him.

"Who wants to be first?"

Erza was the only one who stayed on her horse, her sword drawn as she barreled through men with the beast, swinging her sword at any that got closes enough. Lucy returned her attention to the men near her and called her magic to her, wrapping it around her wrist as the whip formed and her other hand held the light dagger. Gajeel's arms turned grey as he released his own magic. He hissed and glanced around, clearly worried about something.

"What's wrong?" Lucy whispered as she pressed her back to his. He looked around as the men cautiously moved in.

"I can smell his blood...but something's not right about it." He whispered and Lucy felt her blood run cold as it didn't need to be explained who _he_ was. Her eyes narrowed as anger rose inside her, her magic brightening so that her whip shone with blinding light.

" **Find him."** She hissed and Gajeel grinned as he gave a silent nod and the two leapt away from each other. The men gave a startled cry as the two began to take them down. Gajeel threw men ten feet back as his swift, powerful strike made contact. Lucy didn't have the strength to throw the men back, but she did have her speed and small size to move through them, striking any that tried to reach for her. One man moved in her way with his sword raised, but another held out his hand and shouted,

"NO! Don't harm her!" As the man turned distracted, Lucy slashed out with her dagger and cut across the man's wide girth. He screamed and stumbled back as Lucy raced past him. She was moving through the waves of men, but made sure to keep her companions in sight so she wasn't separated and alone. Everyone was pushing forward alongside her, heading for the center of the camp. Lucy cried out as something caught her braid and pulled her back.

She pulled up her whip, ready to strike out, but the man let out a gargled choking noise as he released her and slumped to the ground. An arrow protruding from his neck. Lucy silently thanked Mira and jumped up again, pushing ahead once more. They took down more than half the men around them without any injuries themselves, but Lucy was starting to tire. Not at the level of the others in stamina yet. Especially since she was having to maintain both her whip and shield while running.

But the bandits were also tiring as they stopped attacking in hordes and their attacks grew weaker. Men were lying across the ground with various injuries, some fatal thanks to Mira's accurate shots. Erza brought her horse closer as Gray and Gajeel pressed on either side of Lucy, still in fighting stances as they glared at those left around them.

"Enough of this! How many of your men do you intend to sacrifice before you come out you cowards!?" Erza shouted and there was an eerie silence as the men glanced around them. Suddenly Gajeel stiffened as he took a sniff of the air and growled as he looked down at Lucy.

"Gray. Get her back." He hissed and Lucy looked up in confusion, about to protest as Gray's eyes also focused on the iron dragon.

"Lucy! My darling, I was waiting!"

 _That voice!_ Lucy froze as her pupils shrunk and slowly she turned to follow the direction it came from. A few paces away from them the men had parted to reveal Rogue walking towards them with his arms open in invitation. Lucy felt all the previous anger and fear run through her at once at seeing this man again. Gray's arm went out in front of her protectively and Gajeel pulled her closer to his side.

"Lucy...leave." Gajeel whispered, but Lucy shook her head and pulled free from his grip. She turned her glare on the man who was smirking at her as he did in her family's shop. She took a step towards him, but Gray held her back.

"Seems your guards don't want us to be together my love. Be a good girl and tell them to stand down and I'll let them all go free." He said and her eyes narrowed as her teeth clenched at this condescending tone. Erza pointed her sword at the man and sent him her most threatening glare.

"You are the one who has been threatening Lucy. If you take one step near her-"

"I believe I was talking to the lady." Rogue cut her off and Erza's look darkened, but Lucy held up her hand to stop the other woman from speaking. Her glare still fixed on Rogue as she pushed past Gray so that she was at the front, her magic surrounding her brightly.

"Where is he?" She hissed and Rogue raised a brow.

"Who exactly my darling?"

"Don't play stupid Rogue. I know you have Natsu and I intend to take him back. Even if it means wiping out everyone here." She growled and even those in her company flinched at the ice in her words. But Rogue only smiled wider, his eyes flashing with lust that made Lucy want to shiver, but she resisted.

"I had forgotten how beautiful you are my dear...Now as for this Natsu person you spoke of...hmm...the name isn't familiar...Oh!" He snapped his fingers sarcastically and Lucy's eyes narrowed as he grinned at her.

"Do you mean that fellow over there?" He pointed to the right and Lucy's heart dropped as the men parted with sadistic smiles to reveal a cage with a familiar figure slumped over on his knees. His hands were chained behind his back and there was also an iron collar latched around his neck, both flashing periodically with strange red marks.

"Natsu!" She shouted and would have run to him if Gray's arm didn't wrap around her middle and pull her back.

"Lucy don't…" He rasped, his own anger making him shake as he saw the way they had treated his leader. But her shout must have reached the man because Natsu slowly lifted his head to look towards them. Lucy's eyes filled with tears as she saw the red trail running along the side of his face.

"Lucy…" He rasped, his voice weak and yet she heard him clearly...or maybe it was her heart that heard him. He tried to pull against his restraints, but hissed as they held tight. His eyes narrowed at the group and he growled.

"Get out of here. Now!"

Lucy tried to get out of Gray's hold and run to him, but he wouldn't let her. In her desperation to get to Natsu she flashed her magic, burning Gray so that he dropped her. They all shouted her name, including Natsu who was still yelling for her to run. As soon as she was a few steps away though she heard the others shout in pain and whirled around.

"No!" She shouted as she watched the two men drop to their knees and Erza fell from her horse. Each had an arrow piercing their arms. Lucy watched as Gray pulled the weapon and groaned as the wound tore further. Lucy gasped and stepped towards them as she saw the same red marks on the arrow's head. The men around them were moving in and the although they fought back, it was clear that their strengths had been halved. Rogue laughed, drawing her attention back to him.

"Did you idiots really think we wouldn't be prepared to deal with freaks like you? Those weapons may not be strong enough to kill you right away, but they will weaken your magic enough that we can easily finish the job...That is…" His eyes turned to Lucy as he walked closer to her, the same cold smile on his face once more.

"Unless you agree to be mine my darling." He whispered and Lucy's glare sharpened as he moved closer.

"Come with me now and the others will be allowed to walk away from this. Then you and I can finally be together." He purred and Lucy gagged as he started to reach for her, she stepped back but it was another voice that answered for her.

" _ **I told you not to touch her!"**_ Natsu shouted as he pulled viciously at his chains. Rogue glared over to the man and sneered.

"I'm _almost_ impressed that you can move with that injury...but-" He chuckled and pulled out the dagger with the runes etched along it and flashed it in the light. He fixed Lucy with a knowing stare and smirked.

"Unlike those weaker weapons, this has the ability to take down a mage with twice the power you hold if left unattended...I wonder how much longer you'll stay alive before the poison runs its course?" He said and Lucy gasped as she looked over to Natsu. He growled at the man before his eyes locked with hers.

"Run Lucy! Now! Keep running and don't you dare look back!"

"Lucy~" Rogue cooed and Lucy shivered as her eyes found his red ones once more. He was grinning at her.

"You know what comes next my dear. Be a good girl and come along." He said and Lucy took a deep breath, her fist clenched against her chest.

"Get the hell out of here! Get the others to Wendy and run!" She had to close her eyes to shut out his voice.

"Let the others go." She whispered and Rogue smirked as he snapped his fingers. Those that had closed in around her friends stepped back. She looked over to Natsu too and narrowed her eyes at Rogue.

"Natsu too."

" **Lucy!"**

"Not just yet...he's insurance that you actually follow through." He said and held out his hand.

"Come along now Lucy. Once you and I are safely away from these animals his cage will be open. But if you wait too much longer...I doubt he'll be able to walk out of here."

Lucy closed her eyes and lifted her hand towards Rogues...What followed was a deafening roar and a loud explosion before utter chaos ran through the field.

* * *

 **Hello everyone! I know, I know. This one was really short, but I have several reasons for that. Many of you said you wanted sooner updates and if that meant shorter chapters you were okay with it. Also I'm still structuring the next part. There are some things I changed along the road and as a such I need to work out some details for what's to come. So for the time being I want to give you something to munch on, even if it's a cliffhanger sorry. Hope you are still enjoying and I will try to get the next chapter out quickly once things fall into place in my mind! Until next time, stay awesome my lovelies!**


	19. Chapter 18: Fighting for You

**Hello again everyone! I said I was going to update faster so here I am again. Sorry that this one still took some time, but I needed to sort out and organize my thoughts so it took a bit of time to figure everything I wanted to do in a way that I could actually start writing. Plus my brain started to get mushy so I had to give it a small break over a few days. So I hope you will continue to be patient with me and show the love and support that I rely on so much. As always please enjoy and let me know what you thought by leaving a review.**

 ***All characters are owned by sempai Hiro Mashima.***

* * *

His entire body hurt and felt like it was being ripped apart. The wound in his side was still leaking blood and with his hands bound he was unable to stem the flow. He kept his head bent as he fought to stay conscious. He breathed deeply through his nose and exhaled through his mouth, his teeth clenched against the throbbing pain.

" _Natsu!"_ That voice...He slowly came more awake as her cry reached him. But he must have imagined it. There was no way she...Then it hit his nose, her scent. He forced his head to rise as his eyes focused on his surroundings. When they fell on her his heart stopped. What was she doing here?

"Lucy…" He rasped, not believing his eyes. How could she be here? How could they all have been so foolish!? He gritted his teeth and gave a weak pull against the chains holding him, but they held firm. She shouldn't be here.

"Get out of here! Now!" He shouted, his voice dry and shaky as he tried to be loud enough for them to hear. He watched her struggle as Gray held her back. He pleaded silently for the ice man to keep his promise and to get her out of here. He felt his other half awakening at her presence, forcing strength into their body that they hadn't possessed before. He grunted as he pulled again and the iron cut into his wrists, rubbing against the open wounds still scattered on his hands.

He watched helplessly as Lucy broke away from Gray's hold in an attempt to get to him. No! She mustn't come near him, she had to get out of here while there was an opening! He started to shout at her when the sound of strings being drawn back reached his sensitive ears, but he wasn't fast enough to warn them as the arrows whirled through the air and struck their targets. His pupils shrank as he watched his comrades fall to their knees and the enemy draw in around them.

"That is…" The bastard's words drew Natsu's gaze back to Lucy as he watched Rogue walk closer to her. Natsu felt his blood boil and felt the dragon rising higher as it's need to protect his mate ran through his system. When Rogue reached out for her his vision went red once more.

" _ **I told you not to touch her!"**_ He shouted, pulling violently at his restraints once more as he desperately tried to break them and protect Lucy from this monster. He listened to Rogue's comment about the weapon he had used on him, but Natsu's focus was fixed on the woman near him. He growled as his eyes swung to her, putting all his emotion in his eyes so she would read how important it was for her to run. He had promised to keep her safe and if that meant giving his life for her he would.

"Run Lucy! Now! Keep running and don't you dare look back!" She had turned away from him again. He growled, those near his cage stepping back at the dangerous sound as he continued to pull viciously against the restraints holding him.

' _Why is she hesitating! Run Lucy! Do it now!'_ The dragon shouted and Natsu growled as he fixed his glare on her.

"Get the hell out of here! Get the others to Wendy and run!" But she kept her gaze fixed on Rogue as her quiet words reached him.

"Let the others go."

No! **NO**! She _couldn't_ go with the man. Natsu fought with all his strength against the chains and felt the dragon adding his own strength, but it wasn't enough. The enchantment on the iron was resisting his unnatural strength and only weakening him further.

' _LISTEN TO ME!'_ The dragon shouted in his mind as Natsu looked up and saw Lucy look towards him again.

"Natsu too." He had to get to her! He had to stop her!

' _ **IF WE'RE GOING TO PROTECT HER WE HAVE TO JOIN FULLY!'**_ The dragon shouted and Natsu stopped breathing. He shook his head and continued to fight against the metal holding him down.

" **Lucy!"**

' _ **You know it's the only way!'**_

" _We can't! It's forbidden to-"_

' _ **We don't have the time to argue! You have to trust me! Our combined full potential is the only thing strong enough to break the seal on us!'**_

Natsu looked up just as he saw Lucy lifting her hand towards Rogue's.

' _ **DO IT! DO IT NOW!'**_ He slammed his eyes shut and let out a deadly roar that rang through the forest for miles as he merged completely with the dragon. The cage exploded in a burst of fire as his full power was released. He felt the chains snap like they were made of mere wood and he was able to stand. He threw back his head and roared once more, striking fear into every heart that gazed at the monster before them. Including the blonde that was staring with wide eyes at the 'man' she loved.

* * *

Lucy heard the roar and the explosion same as everyone else and whipped around in the direction of Natsu's prison. Her pupils shrank in fear as the creature that had once been Natsu rose to its feet. She covered her mouth and took a step back as he threw back his head and roared, sounding more like an animal than a human. But he looked more like one too.

His tunic was torn and only covered his stomach and one arm. He was covered in red scales and his arms bulged with added muscle that ended in a hand of sharp claws. His legs were bent like a lizard's and she could see his feet were larger and clawed as well. His chest was covered with patches of red and black scales up to his neck and the right side of his face. From his back, two large leathery wings had sprouted and horns curled out from his pink spikes. But of everything that had changed, the most terrifying were his eyes. His eyes were neither gold nor black, but a crimson red that held a bloodlust like no one had ever seen before.

"Lucy get back!" Gajeel cried as he grabbed her wrist and pulled her behind him, shielding her from Natsu. She clung to his tunic, shouting over Natsu's animalistic cry to be heard.

"Gajeel! What's going on!?"

"He's merged completely with his dragon! It hasn't been done in centuries and that's because few could control the power that came with it! Natsu isn't Natsu right now and you have to run!" He shouted, pushing her away as he tried to steer her from the chaos of men running in a panic as Natsu spread out his wings and launched himself into the sky. She felt a cold hand latch onto her wrist and pull her with him. Gray and Gajeel kept to her side as fire began to rain down upon the camp as Natsu swooped back and forth.

He was picking men up with his claws and hurling them across the fields until they landed in a crumbled pile feets away. There was smoke and flames everywhere as they tried to exit the camp. Lucy cast a look over her shoulder as she saw Natsu scanning the camp. Then his eyes fell on her and for once, her felt true fear at the sight of him. He let out another roar and dove towards them with amazing speed.

"Gajeel!" Gray cried out and released Lucy, pushing her towards the burly man as he swung around to face off with the dragon.

"Don't hurt him!" Lucy shouted, trying to go back and stop the mage as he aimed his magic towards the man. Gajeel wrapped his arm around Lucy's waist and lifted her off the ground, still running.

"You can't reason with him right now Lucy! Natsu won't know you from any other enemy and will treat you the same!"

"No! He won't hurt me! Let me go to him! Please!" She shouted desperately as she watched Gray send his ice towards the beast charging him, but it melted before it got within an inch of Natsu, the air around him heating further as he hissed and slashed at Gray with his long claws. Gray jumped back, but was still caught along his bare chest, leaving behind three deep gashes.

"Gray!" She shouted and her voice drew Natsu's attention to her once more as he began to chase after them once more. Gajeel saw this and cursed under his breath and then without warning threw Lucy high into the air. She screamed and expected to hit the ground hard, but strong arms latched around her waist and she was pulled sideways onto a saddle.

"Erza!" She cried out as the redhead spurred her recovered mount faster. Lucy looked back to see Gajeel had managed to get behind Natsu and latched himself around the man's neck. Natsu was flailing around, trying to throw the man off. Gajeel was fully covered in his iron hide to protect from the dragon's fire, but he looked like it was still burning him through the shield.

"Erza! Go back! He's trying to get to me and he'll continue to hurt all of you! He won't hurt me just-"

"We don't know that! If he's so lost that he would attack his comrades without a second thought, there's no guarantee that he won't do the same to you!" She shouted and Lucy heard the fear and hurt in the woman's voice. She felt tears press behind her eyelids and continued to struggle in an attempt to leap from the horse.

"Please! I can make him stop!"

Natsu had finally reached back and caught Gajeel's tunic, flipping him over and off his back. He picked the man up by the front of his tunic and threw him backwards, right at Gray. The two fell to the ground and Natsu turned his face back towards her. He growled and leapt into the air again. Lucy cried out for him despite Erza's shouts against it.

"Natsu! Stop! You're hurting your family! You have to snap out of it!" She pleaded, but the beast only snarled and gave a sharp flap of his wings, propelling himself so that he was directly behind their racing mount. The animal cried out in fear and kicked up it's back legs. But the sudden bucking knocked Lucy and Erza from the saddle. The two women rolled across the ground, scratching their faces and arms as they came to a stop on their stomachs. Lucy began to lift herself up when she felt the earth around her tremble.

She looked up to see Natsu standing in front of her. He growled and reached out towards her. She was unable to move. Frozen in fear as she questioned what he was going to do with her. As his claws neared her face she shut her eyes and let out a whimpered cry as tears leaked down her cheeks.

" _ **Lucy…"**_ The voice was rough, but her eyes snapped open as she heard the resemblance to the dragon and Natsu in there. She lifted her head up and her eyes widened as she saw the red flash for a brief moment. **There!** That was what she had needed to see to be sure. One eye had been gold with a slit pupil and the other had been the onyx orbs that looked at her so tenderly. He was still in there!

"Nat-" She started to saw as his claws brushed her cheek gently, but a whizzing noise cut her off before Natsu reeled back with another roar. She gasped as she saw the arrow sticking out of his chest. She looked back to see Mira standing a few feet from them. Her face was scrunched up in pain as she sobbed, her arm already drawn back with another arrow in place.

"Mira don't!" Lucy tried to shout, but the woman couldn't hear her and the second arrow flew through the air and struck Natsu alongside the previous one. Natsu growled as his fire burnt the arrows, without pulling them out. His glare fixed on the woman who had fired them. Mira hiccupped as she nocked a third arrow.

"Natsu... _ **please**_ don't make me…" She whispered as he growled low. He turned his attention on Mira and Lucy knew that if he hurt the woman he would be destroyed so she reacted on instinct as she leapt to her feet. She called her magic in a whip and sent it at him, catching him across his back. Then, as he howled she spun on her heel and began to race in the opposite direction. She didn't have to turn around to know that he was following her so she pushed herself to run faster, leading him away from the others.

As they drew back into the center she saw the men around them still scrambling in fear as the monster came back. A few foolish bandits tried to fire arrows at him, but all it did was piss the beast off and draw his attention to them once more. He roared and sent a wave of fire, consuming all in his path. Their screams filled the air and Lucy had to drown them out as she continued to run through the rubble and destruction. She leapt over broken crates and injured bodies as she put distance between Natsu and herself.

As she tried to leap over another obstacle a hand shot out and grabbed her braid. She cried out as she was violently jerked back. Her captive wrapped the hair around his wrist and tilted her neck back painfully. She looked up into the cold, blue eyes of Sting.

"You little bitch. I knew you were more trouble than it was worth to keep you alive. Look at what you've done! I'm going to cut you slowly until you beg for death!" He snarled and she threw up her magic, burning him so that he hissed and let her go. She turned and tried to run, but ended up crashing into another man. Rogue hissed as his hands wrapped around her neck, cutting off her airflow.

"I think her punishment should be left to me brother...I will enjoy making this little whore cry as soon as we deal with her pet monster." He growled as his fingers tightened. The sound of men shouting and Natsu's roars were fading as she the edges of her vision blurred. Rogue was going to kill her, the strength in his fingers didn't even allow her to focus her magic in defense. As tears spilled out of her eyes she used the last of her breath to whisper.

" _Natsu_... _help…_ "

It happened in a second. One moment she was being choked by Rogue and the next she heard Sting scream and Rogue released his hold. She would have crumbled to the ground if a strong arm didn't wrap around her waist and pull her into a hard, warm chest. She coughed as her airway was once more opened and she was able to draw breath again. She glanced to the side to see Sting lying on the floor gasping and cursing, a gaping hole in his stomach. She turned away quickly and looked up to see Natsu had his other hand wrapped around Rogue's neck and the man was gasping for air as he clawed at Natsu's hand, his feet dangling above the ground.

" _ **I warned you...I said if you touched her...I would rip you apart."**_ Natsu growled and Rogue let out an incoherent gargle as Natsu's grip tightened. Lucy turned her face into Natsu's chest and the arm holding her tightened protectively as an audible snap made her flinch. She kept her face buried and hidden as the soft thud let her know that he had let the body fall to the floor. He deserved it she knew, but she still didn't want to see. She felt Natsu's other hand softly rest on the back of her head, he held her against him and she felt her lover returning to her as his stance relaxed.

"Let's go home." She whispered and Natsu pulled back so that he could stare down at her, his eyes once more having lost the red shading. They heard a choked laugh behind them and turned to see Sting was still barely alive as he dryly laughed. He had his blue eyes fixed on them and a smirk on his lips.

"You idiots...w-won't make it...out...alive...we s-sent for...them hours ago…" He laughed again, ending on a cough as the wound contracted and soaked through his tunic, staining it deeper. Natsu felt a new presence suddenly and reacted on instinct as he pulled her to him and turned his body just as the arrow struck.

" _ **Natsu!"**_ Lucy screamed as he growled at the impact. She quickly pulled it out and saw the tips flashing with runes, but these ones were white. She looked past Natsu to the direction it had flown from and her blood ran with ice.

Standing at the edge of the battlefield was a small group of soldiers, wearing the white cloaks with the council's symbol on them. Natsu pulled Lucy closer to him and snarled at them as they took aim again. Lucy looked at the men aiming for her and Natsu and knew that with that many anti-magic arrows Natsu wouldn't survive. She pushed against his chest.

"Natsu...no you can't-" She rasped and his eyes locked onto hers as the order to fire rang through the air and a wave of arrows flew through the air towards them. He growled and whipped his wing over, covering her with his body completely so that he took every arrow that reached them. He roared through the pain and Lucy felt it rip at her heart as she shouted his name. Natsu lifted himself up, growling as his eyes fixed on the soldiers. He slowly sank to the floor, sitting her down as he looked at her with determined eyes. His body was still shielding her from the soldiers as he reached up and cupped her cheek with his clawed hand.

" _ **I'm sorry Lucy...While I distract them, get to the others and run."**_ He said and her eyes widened. She reached up and grabbed his wrist.

"No. Natsu you can't fight them like this. You're already hurt...If anymore of that poison enters your body-" He cut her off with his hot lips as he kissed her tenderly.

" _ **I love you."**_ He whispered before kicking off the ground, unsettling the dust around her to create temporary cover as he flew at the soldiers. Immediately arrows were shot towards the moving target, but Natsu was fast enough to avoid most of them. Most, but not all. Lucy rose to her feet and cried out for him, but he continued to attack the soldiers alone. She looked around her to locate the others, but didn't see anyone. She began to panic, worried that they had already been captured by more soldiers.

What was she supposed to do now? She looked to Natsu again and saw that he had landed in the center of the soldiers and was using his fire to knock them back and prevent any more arrows from being fired. She began run towards him when a hand caught her wrist and held her back.

"Lucy don't! You'll only be in the way!" Mira shouted as she began to drag the blonde back with her. Lucy shook her head as she watched the soldiers swing their swords at Natsu and how he was unable to stop every blow. She knew that those weapons would be the same as the arrows and that his strength would give out any minute now.

"Mira we have to help him!" Lucy cried and Mira grabbed Lucy's shoulders and shook them as tears streamed down her cheeks.

" **Do as I say! Don't waste the life he's sacrificing for you!"** Mira cried and Lucy's heart broke. She looked back as Mira continued to drag her further away. She stopped moving as Mira's words replayed through her mind. She was rooted to the spot as all sound was silenced around her. Mira's shouts, the sound of swords, the shouts of the bandits left alive...it all vanished into a void as the only thing she heard was Natsu's voice as he fought off the men around him. Her heart shattered when one slash along his back knocked him to his knees and he didn't immediately rise again.

He was determined to trade his life for hers...Something she would **never** want. If she couldn't live beside Natsu...then it wasn't a life worth living. She felt something rising inside her as a need to protect him grew stronger than ever before. She pulled her wrist from Mira's hold and ran for him before anyone could stop her. Her magic built higher and higher as she ran for his side.

" _Natsu!"_ She shouted as she reached the first set of soldiers. They swung their swords for her, but a sudden blast shot out from her body and the blinding light threw them back. Natsu turned as she neared and growled, swinging his arm and catching the soldier closest to him across the chest knocking him back. Suddenly the two were fighting through the soldiers around them in order to reach the other.

" _ **Lucy! Take my hand!"**_ He shouted, holding out his hand to her. She reached out hers and their fingers were inches apart when Lucy let out a bloodcurdling scream as a blade pushed through Natsu's chest. He coughed, blood spitting out of his mouth before he slumped forward into Lucy's arms. But he was too heavy for her to hold him up as she fell to her knees. She cried out as she rolled him over to his back and pressed her hands to his chest.

"Natsu! Natsu look at me! _**Natsu!**_ " She cried as he groaned and slowly opened his eyes to look at her. She felt her own warm tears flooding out of her eyes as he gave her a weak smile.

"I'm glad I met you Lucy...if nothing else...I'm glad I found my light…" He whispered and she sobbed as she shook her head, aware that the soldiers were drawing closer to them with their weapons raised.

"Don't talk like you're going to die you idiot! You're going to get up and take us home! You...You're going to be okay." She cried, but deep in her heart she knew the lie that spilled from her lips was just that... _A lie._ Natsu gave her a tender look as his hand lifted up and he cupped the back of her head, drawing her to him. His lips grazed hers as he whispered,

"I love you...now run...and keep running...stay alive... _ **for both of us…**_ " The dragon's and Natsu's eyes slowly began to lose the light behind them. Lucy shook as she reached up and grabbed the scaled wrist, holding it in place as she cried.

"You can't leave me alone like this! Natsu! Natsu!" She begged, but as she looked back down at him his eyes were closed and his chest was unmoving.

" _ **Natsu!"**_ There was an explosion of light that surrounded Lucy and Natsu, completely sealing them off from sight. The intensity of the light forced the soldier to back up, shielding their eyes to avoid being permanently blinded. Their friends had just made their way to where Mira was when the flash of light forced them to stop and cover their sights. When the light finally faded there she stood.

"L-Lucy?" Mira rasped as she covered her mouth. The others were staring in shock as well at the angel before them. Lucy was standing above Natsu, her hair having fallen out of its braid was floating around her even though there was no breeze. Her hair looked like pure spun light as it haloes her face. Her body was shrouded in a beautiful gown that swayed on its own, shining like the stars in the sky and just as blinding. Lucy slowly opened her eyes and the soldiers took a step back in fear. They were pure orbs of light with no pupil in their light.

"What are you waiting for! Take her down!" The captain shouted, but the men still hesitated at the ethereal being before them. She turned her gaze on the man and he took an involuntary step back.

" _Leave humans before I change my mind and extract my revenge now."_ Her voice echoed around itself. The men shook as they were unsure of what to do. It was the captain that stepped forward with a raised sword.

"Don't let her scare you! She is just a mage like the rest of them and our weapons will take her down."

Lucy's gaze zeroed in on the man as she turned to face him. She walked towards him, her gown swirling around her feet so that it looked like she was floating. He kept his sword up, but his eyes betrayed his sudden fear. Lucy lifted her hand, the slim fingers glowing as she reached for the blade. Everyone watched in amazement as her finger just pricked the tip and the metal was consumed by a gold glow that creeped down the length of the blade. As soon as the entire sword was glowing Lucy lifted her finger and the weapon burst into tiny pieces, still glittering like star dust.

The captain's eyes shrunk as he still held the hilt in shaking hands. He looked at Lucy as sweat formed on his brow. She lifted her hand up, this time reaching for him. He stumbled back and tripped, falling to the floor as he gazed up in open fear now. As soon as their captain cracked so did the soldiers. Their morale dropped below the dirt and they backed up as Lucy fixed her glare on them.

" _You have persecuted my kind to the point of extinction. But be warned humans...The Celestial Warriors are not gone."_ As she said this she lifted up her arms in an open stance and her gown began to glow brightly. The light expanded away and began to float in the air around her. Slowly the light grew and began to take form. Surrounding Lucy on each side were twelve warriors, each dressed in a unique, golden armor. The soldiers took a step back as the beings raised their weapons in warning.

" _You have committed crimes that upset even the stars. Your punishment should be death…"_ She said and as one the warriors took a step forward. The soldiers were clearly shivering as they stood frozen in place. The warriors continued to advance in unison until Lucy's voice continued.

" _However...I have seen too much blood shed for this pointless war...So I am letting you go...Do not waste this gift I give you. Because if you come for my family again I will not hesitate to carry out your sentence myself."_ With her finished words the warriors faded from sight once more. The soldiers didn't waste anymore time as they turned on their heels and ran as fast as they could from the goddess behind them. The captain was still rooted to the ground, but Lucy paid him no heed as she turned and moved back to her love's side.

The others moved in with tears in their eyes as they saw him still lying unmoving on the ground. Lucy knelt down to the earth next to him and as her gown touched the soil, fresh, green grass sprouted around them. Lucy reached up and ran her fingers down Natsu's cheek, the glow from their tips lingered on his skin and slowly the scales disappeared.

" _What a fool you are...thinking that you always have to be the one to save me...Don't you know love doesn't work that way? It means I have to save you just as often…"_ She whispered and they all watched in amazement as she placed her hand over the wound on his chest and a blinding light consumed the spot and her hand. As her magic seeped into him, Natsu began to transform back to his original form. The scales and dragon qualities disappearing as he returned to normal. Lucy leaned forward and closed her eyes as she pressed her lips to his. As soon as her lips covered his she breathed into him and Natsu's chest rose high as her magic filled his lungs once more. The light grew and consumed the two of them so that the others had to cover their eyes once more.

When they were finally able to see again they saw Lucy before them once more. Both her and Natsu had returned to their normal selves. Lucy once more sitting beside Natsu with her eyes still closed and her hands fisted on her thighs. Lucy smiled as whispered,

"Don't...scare me...like that...again…" She rasped as she began to fall to the side. Before the others could move, the blonde was caught in a pair of warm arms. He pulled her to him and cradled her against his chest as he pressed his forehead to hers.

"That's my line…" Natsu whispered as he held her safe in his embrace.

* * *

 **Soooooo….Yup that's where I'm cutting it off! Hope you enjoyed it and how it came together. The next part is the section that is giving me some difficulties so it may take a bit longer to write out. I will still try and get it out as soon as I can though, so patience please. As always let me know what you thought by leaving a review! Until next time, stay awesome my lovelies!**


	20. Chapter 19: Don't Say Goodbye

**Hello again everyone! Sorry for the wait on this one, I had to sort out some things for this chapter before I felt it was ready. I hope that you like where I take this and continue following until the end, which is drawing nearer every day. It makes me so nervous and excited at the same time! I'm so thankful for those that are still following along with me and have shown me the support during this crazy ride. I'm so happy that my first Fairy Tail fanfiction is being so well received and it encourages me to write even more yay! Anyways, enough of this mushy love-fest lol, it's time to get into this one. So as always please enjoy and let me know what you thought by leaving a review!**

 ***All characters are owned by the amazing Hiro Mashima***

* * *

Natsu looked up as he heard the door to the bathroom open and smiled as she came out drying her hair. She looked up and smiled when she caught his eye, letting the towel wrap around her neck. He took the time to take in the rest of her and growled low in appreciation. It was a new nightgown that stopped mid-thigh and was a deep red. The lace on her chest barely concealed her chest from his wandering eyes. But she wasn't trying to hide it as her deep breathes stretched the fabric more.

"I don't remember you picking that up, but I approve." He whispered and she rolled her eyes, but giggled as she came and sat next to him. He inhaled and purred as the sweet scent tickled his nose. It wasn't her usual one and he was glad she had chosen this at his suggestion. It was softer than her usual bath soaps, mixing with her skin so that she smelled like a meadow in spring.

"I take it you're happy with my purchases today." She teased as his eyes finally raised back to hers. The smirk she was giving him was knowing and suggestive. Natsu growled and wrapped his arm around her waist, pulling her closer to him. She gasped and her hands instinctively grabbed his arms. He leaned closer, nuzzling into the crook of her neck and purring lightly.

" _Very happy._ Promise that you'll wear things like this to bed every night from now on Luce. I think I can definitely get used to coming home to this." He whispered huskily as he pressed a gentle kiss against the mark on her neck. She shivered and giggled as her fingers traced the muscles on his arms.

"I'll think about it, I never said you would get to continue crashing at my apartment after this. You should sleep in your own bed every once in awhile. Did you want to take a shower now?" She asked and he smiled as he nipped her neck. She squeaked and he chuckled as he pulled back and smiled at her. He reached up and tucked back her hair.

"Not really, but I know that if I don't you won't let me cuddle up to you. I'll be quick though." He pecked her lips and stood up from the couch, grabbing a towel and heading for the bathroom.

"Don't get into bed with your hair wet. I'll help you dry it when I get out." He said over his shoulder and she nodded, giving him a bright smile that he returned. The minute he was shut inside the bathroom his smile fell, replaced with a darker look. He tossed the towel on the counter and turned on the hot water, but didn't get in right away. He gripped the edge tightly as the anger swirled inside him.

Natsu was frustrated and couldn't decide how to react to this sudden irritation. He didn't understand why he was angry _exactly_ , but he knew that it had to do with the comments and actions he had noticed throughout the day. Lucy talking about needing to pay rent and him staying in his home had left a sour taste in his mouth. He thought she understood that the minute he sank his teeth into her that she would be bound to his side. Maybe he was assuming too much about the fact that they would start living together. Officially that is since he was at her home so often anyways.

He had to talk to her once he had calmed down in the shower. He stripped and stood under the scalding water as he took deep breaths. Lucy was _his_ , but he was starting to worry that she didn't know exactly what that meant. Igneel's warning was starting to scratch at the corners of his mind and he wished that he could remember what his father had told him about marking one's mate. He sighed and pressed his forehead against the cold tile as he closed his eyes and thought about what he should say to her.

The idea of having Lucy out of his sight for more than a minute was incomprehensible for him right now. Even as he stood in the shower, he kept an ear out for her. Lucy was as confusing as always and he didn't like the way he was feeling when it came to the things she had said. He had almost made an ass of himself when he finally realized why she wanted that make-up thing. She wanted to cover the mark on her neck.

As the idea went through his mind again he growled and slammed his fist into the tile, leaving behind a hairline crack on the surface. He had an idea on why she would want to and it made his blood boil uncontrollably. Was she having second thoughts about being with him? Did she regret giving herself to him and now wanted to pretend it hadn't happened? He felt steam swirl around him as the water evaporated before it hit him. His anger was heated the area around him.

He switched the water to cold and hissed as it washed over him, but the shock managed to calm him enough that he wouldn't destroy the hotel room. He turned off the shower and sighed again as his eyes narrowed. What was happening to him? He ran his hand over his face and groaned. He could normally control his reactions better, but right now he couldn't seem to focus whenever he thought about Lucy. He shook his head, sending water flying off the spikes. He had to talk to her, before he did something he would later regret.

* * *

Lucy was sitting at the small table with her story before her. She reread what she had written with a satisfied smile. Now all that was left was the happy ending. She glanced over to the closed door and her smile softened. Although she kept saying that the story had nothing to do with the two of them, she knew that wasn't _entirely_ true. She was using her feelings for Natsu and their experiences in this story. She wanted them to find the same happy ending she would write for their fictional counterparts. Then maybe she could get rid of all the doubts that were swirling around inside her. Every time she started to tell Natsu about her desire to keep them being together a secret she stalled.

Mostly because she couldn't completely explain why she wanted to herself. She just felt that they should take things a bit slower and wait to explain to the guild their relationship. But Gajeel's words kept creeping in on her and she was worried about how Natsu would react so she would clam up and change the subject or distract him. Lucy had seen the look in his eyes when she mentioned rent and the make-up. He may be dense, but he wasn't an idiot.

She sighed as she traced the edges of the paper and thought about how to broach the subject with him when the bathroom door opened. Natsu came out with a towel wrapped around his waist as he went for a second one for his hair. Lucy couldn't help it as her eyes traced the lines of his back while he rubbed the cloth over his spikes. His arms bulged and flexed as he moved and she let out a small purr as she watched him through lowered lids.

Suddenly he stopped moving, having gone rigid. It was when she moved her eyes away from his back that she noticed he was peeking at her over his shoulder. He had caught her watching him and the look in his eyes probably matched hers. He growled and slowly lowered his arms, turning to face her. Her eyes moved down over his chest next and she felt that familiar thrum in her stomach as she remembered how that toned skin felt against hers.

"Stop it." He hissed as he moved closer. She looked up as he came to stand next to her. He bent forward and brushed her damp hair behind her ear, cupping her face and tilting it back. He leaned closer and grazed her lips with his.

"If you keep looking at me like that, we won't be getting any sleep tonight." He whispered and she felt her heart flip at his words. He grinned and closed the distance between them, capturing her lips in a deep kiss. But before she could fully react to it, he had pulled back and moved behind her.

"What are you-"

"Drying your hair darling. You can't go to bed like this or you'll get sick." He chuckled as his heated hands began to run through the strands, drying and brushing out the golden locks. Lucy flushed and pouted as she sat quietly for him. He laughed softly as his hands began to massage the back of her head. Slowly they moved lower, rubbing into her neck and then her shoulders. Lucy let her eyes slide closed and hummed in appreciation as he gently massaged the tension from her.

"Don't pout sweetheart. As much as I want to bend you over this table, we both need sleep." He purred and she jumped, turning to look back at him and the wide grin on his face.

"Natsu!" She scolded and he laughed, leaning forward and kissing the side of her head.

"Then don't temp me love…" There was an extended silence as his fingers continued to rub into her skin. He heated his hands so that the muscles relaxed even further under his administrations. It took her a few minutes to realize that his fingers had stopped moving and where just resting on her shoulders. His finger was gently stroking the mark on her neck and she could feel him thinking behind her.

"Natsu?" She asked and started to turn around, but his arms suddenly slid over her front and wrapped around her chest. She gasped as he leaned over the chair to hug her and pressed his face into the crook of her neck, over the mark.

"Lucy...I…" He started, but then stopped again. She couldn't see his expression and the way his arms tightened around her made her stiffen. She felt her heart jump as she wondered what was going through his mind.

"Natsu?" She whispered again and was surprised when he released her so that she could turn to look at him again. He was smiling at her, whatever had been bothering him before gone. He flicked her nose lightly and grinned.

"Come on...let's go to bed." His voice was husky, betraying the fact that something was bothering him. But he kept that same smile on his face and Lucy couldn't find her voice to ask. He led her to the large bed and had her slide in first before pulling on a pair of shorts and joining her. He turned her so that her back was to his front and wrapped his arm around her waist, holding her tight.

His nose rubbed against the back of her neck and she could feel his warm breath tickle her senses. It took her a few minutes but eventually she relaxed and settled further against him. Natsu held her until her breathing grew even and he knew she was asleep. Then he shifted so that he was leaning up on his elbow and reached up with his hand to brush back her hair. He frowned as he looked down at her.

It had been the perfect opportunity to bring up the subject and yet he had been unable to. He was a coward, but for some reason he was unsure of how to just come out and say it. Since when did Natsu Dragneel think before speaking? He chuckled at that thought and shook his head with a sigh as his eyes traveled over her. He stroked her hair gently and she purred in her sleep, snuggling back towards him. He smiled gently and leaned forward, pressing a soft kiss against her hair.

"I love you Luce…"

* * *

The next morning Lucy woke up before Natsu and managed to crawl over him without waking him. She took a few seconds to watch him sleep and giggled. He was on his stomach with one arm still stretched out to where she had been moments ago. She took a quick shower and got dressed before she began the process in front of the mirror. She applied the concealer and powder until her skin looked normal once more. The mark was completely gone to the naked eye.

She frowned and grabbed a turtleneck and pulled it on. She knew she was a coward, but she didn't want Natsu to notice right away that she had covered up the spot. It was avoiding the subject, but she wasn't ready to have that conversation. She had convinced herself that it would be better once they got home, but it was just a stalling tactic. She sighed and went out of the bathroom.

"Morning."

She gasped when she ran into his hard chest and his arms wrapped around her waist, catching her. He grinned down at her and stole a quick kiss. Lucy hummed as she wrapped her arms around his neck and returned the kiss. She could _definitely_ get used to this each morning! He seemed to agree as his hands pressed harder against her back, pulling her closer and his tongue pushed past her lips.

The two clung to each other until air was required. Natsu growled as his eyes dilated and he grinned down at her. She giggled and shook her head as her fingers teased the back of his neck. His smile widened and his hands slid down to her hips, but when he leaned towards her again she brought her hand back and covered his mouth.

"We have a train to catch sir. You have ten minutes to get ready." She said and his eyes sparked with mirth as he flicked his tongue out and licked her palm. Lucy retracted it on instinct with a disgusted look and wiped it on his bare chest. He laughed and she frowned at him, punching him next. He stepped back rubbing the spot she had 'tapped' and fixed her with another heated stare.

"I just need eight with you beautiful." He purred and she rolled her eyes and pointed to the bathroom. He grinned and bowed to her before walking past into the bathroom. On his way though he swung his hand back and caught her with a sharp swat. She jumped and turned to admonish him, but he was already safely shut inside the room. She sighed and rolled her eyes once more as she muttered,

"Men…"

Natsu hadn't been kidding about the time he needed. He was out of the shower and dressed in two minutes. Now they were heading for the station and he was pouting slightly.

"We had eight minutes though."

"No."

"It wouldn't have been rushed. That's not what I'm saying-"

"No."

"Come on Luce~ You know you-"

"No." She just kept responding in the same monotone voice and he snorted, but resigned his argument. He reached out suddenly and laced his fingers with hers. She blinked and looked over to him. He grinned and brought her hand up and kissed the back of it, the look he gave her then made her second guess her decision to head out early. He must have guessed her thoughts because he gave her a wide grin and pulled her closer. When his lips were next to her ear he whispered,

"I win." He laughed as she tried to smack him with their joined hands, but he pulled back in time. She rolled her eyes, but there was a smile on her face as well. They bought their tickets and took their seats when Natsu started grumbling about his displeasure with being on the thing. Lucy giggled as he sat with his arms crossed and his scarf over his mouth. She was stretching above her to place her bag up next to Natsu's.

"Need a hand there beautiful?" A smooth voice said from over her shoulder and she glanced back to see a cute guy giving her a suggestive smile. His hand was also hovering just behind her ass, not even trying to hide where his thoughts were at. She started to make her usual retort when a darker voice answered.

"If anyone gives her a hand it'll be me. Try anything though and you'll lose one of yours." Natsu growled, his death glare fixed directly on the man behind Lucy. The guy was at least smart enough to not push the slayer and moved off. Lucy sighed and finished placing her bag up before sitting beside Natsu. She jumped when his hand instantly fell on her leg above her knee.

"Natsu?"

"I hate it when creeps think they can just hit on you like that." He growled, his gaze fixed on something outside the train. Lucy sighed and patted the hand on her knee, his grip tightened in response.

"Natsu...I'm used to guys behaving that way. I've been fending them off for years now. I can handle them fine on my own." She said soothingly, but he didn't respond as he continued to stare outside the window, his grip on her leg firm. Lucy sighed, but couldn't think of anything else to say to ease his irritation. This must be what Gajeel said about heightened possessiveness. Natsu had always seemed a bit frustrated when random guys made a pass at her, but he had usually stopped at a glare. She glanced at him out of the corner of her eye and hoped that he would calm down by the time they got back to the guild.

The remainder of the train ride for Lucy was spent running her fingers through Natsu's locks. His head was in her lap and he was groaning miserably so she massaged his scalp to help ease him the best she could. She had always thought it both funny and cute that this all-powerful dragon slayer could be knocked out by a train. Especially considering the things she had seen him do with his strength and determination.

"Never again…" He mumbled and she giggled as she scratched his head.

"You say that every time and yet here you are." She teased and he snorted softly.

"Well I wasn't about to let you ride alone. I would have gone crazy having you out of my sight for so long." He mumbled between gagging noises. She looked down at him in surprise as her heart skipped. He had said it so naturally and yet it made her cheeks heat. Maybe he was only saying it because of his instincts, but the words touched her gently and her smile softened.

"I'm sorry that you have to suffer for me though." She whispered and was surprised further when he chuckled and shifted so that his head was still in her lap, but he was staring up at her. His grin was strained because of the motion sickness, but the love in his eyes was unmistakable. He reached up and grabbed her hand, bringing it to his lips and kissing her wrist. Lucy felt her skin heat and not just from his natural warmth.

"I would do a lot more for you Luce. You don't have to worry about anything anymore. I'll take care of you." He whispered and she felt happy tears fill her eyes. She chuckled and leaned forward to kiss his forehead.

"I don't want to be taken care of. I just want you by my side." She whispered and he tilted his head back enough so that he could give her a crooked kiss on the lips.

"Well you'll be getting both anyways. I'll be by your side always and while I'm there I'll protect and care for you." He said before grabbing the back of her head and pulling her closer to him. The second kiss was much deeper and filled with so much love and longing that Lucy thought her heart may implode. Natsu hummed contently when their lips parted and settled back onto her lap, his eyes closed.

"Your thighs are still the best pillow…"

"Are you implying that my thighs are huge?" She asked with a raised brow. He grinned again, rubbing his head against the fabric of her jeans.

"Nothing wrong with round thighs Luce." He teased and she was about to smack his forehead when he cracked open one eye and gave her _that_ look.

"It makes it more comfortable when they're thrown over my shoulders." He hissed and she felt heat shoot through her system to where he was lying. She scoffed and turned her face away from him.

"You're such an idiot. You shouldn't say things like that where people can hear." She scolded and he chuckled again, his eye sliding closed again.

"Get used to it Luce. I want everyone to know who you belong to."

* * *

"It feels so good to be home!" Lucy laughed as they walked towards the guild, the massive building growing larger as they neared. Natsu smiled as he watched her, soaking in her happiness and feeding his own. He reached out and caught her hand, enjoying the way her soft skin rubbed against his calloused palms.

"It's going to be interesting to say the least. I wonder what they will all say." He said with a smile, but noticed how she stiffened and subtly tried to pull her hand from his. He frowned then, watching as she shifted nervously and tightened his hold on her. He stopped walking, which forced her to do the same.

"Luce? What's going on?" He asked and waited for her to meet his eyes. But she kept her gaze averted as she answered, her shaking voice giving her away.

"Nothing Natsu. I'm just worried that they'll be upset for the way we were behaving before."

She was lying to him again and he felt the same anger as before seep into him, but he pushed it down. He gave her his best smile and lifted her chin up so she would have to look at him. Her eyes widened and he thought he saw something like guilt in her beautiful orbs. He decided to ignore the irritation and focus on making his girl smile again.

"Hey. Technically it was only me that was behaving like an ass. I'll make my apologies like I said and then things will settle down." He purred and pulled her against him, molding her along his body. He nuzzled the side of her neck, covered by the sweater she was wearing and growled low.

"They'll be too busy celebrating us to remember the last few weeks anyways." He whispered and felt her stiffen again.

"Um...about that Natsu...I was kinda hoping-"

"Then I can kiss and cuddle you all I want. Hmm~ there are a few spots in the guild that offer quite a bit of privacy too." He chuckled and she gently pushed against his chest, but he held tight. She was so cute when she grew embarrassed and he could just imaging how red her face was right now. He grinned and hooked his finger into the sweater's neck and pulled it down, Lucy pushed harder against him, but he didn't stop. He pulled it away so he could run his tongue along her sweet neck.

"ACK!" He retracted so fast he almost tripped backwards. He wiped at his tongue, trying to get the awful taste off his mouth. What the hell was that!? Whatever his tongue had touched, it sure as hell wasn't Lucy's skin. His gaze met hers again and he saw the hesitation and fear in her eyes. He narrowed his eyes and took the two steps towards her. He grabbed the front of her sweater as she started to pull away and held her captive. He reached up and pulled the neck down so he could see her neck.

"Natsu wait!" She cried and tried to shove his hand away, but he still saw what she was trying to hide and the anger he had suppressed resurfaced tenfold. His sharp glare turned on her and she swallowed.

"Natsu I can-"

"Why is my mark covered?" He hissed and she shivered at the tone of his words. She pushed him back and he allowed it so he wasn't crowding her so much. But he crossed his arms, indicating that he wasn't going to let it go until she answered him. She sighed and crossed her own arms, but her stance was more defensive.

"Natsu...I just...I'm just not sure I'm ready for everyone else to know about...us." She whispered and his teeth clench.

"Why the hell would it matter if everyone else knows?" He growled and she sighed, turning her gaze away.

"You wouldn't understand-"

"You're right. I don't. But I'm getting a bad feeling that I have an idea." He snarled and jumped at her before she could react. His hand latched onto one of her wrists and held it up, forcing her to press against him or injure her arm. Some part at the back of his brain rebelled against the action, but he was being driven by some baser emotion right now.

"Are you starting to have second thoughts? Because it's starting to feel like you're regretting all of this. Regretting giving yourself to me." He hissed low so only she could hear. Her eyes widened and she shook her head while trying to pull her hand free. His grip tightened and she let out a squeak of pain and the skin twisted.

"Natsu...that hurts…"

"So does the fact that you're ashamed of being my mate." He growled and she gasped, looking up at him in shock.

"I never said I was-"

"Then what's the reason Luce!?" He shouted and she jumped at the anger radiating off of him. She shivered and shook her head.

"It's not like that...it's just...there's still so much...Natsu I'm just confused. I'm just not sure that...that I'm ready to move this fast so suddenly." She whispered and he snorted. He reached up and caught her chin in his fist, pulling her face back to his. Their noses not an inch from each other.

"You should have thought of that before you spread your legs for me."

The loud crack shook him to his core and snapped him back to himself. He reached up and covered his stinging cheek as he looked down at the woman shaking in rage. Her fists were shaking at her side as she held back the tears pooling in her eyes. They stared at each other for a few seconds before she turned on her heels and tore through town. He knew that she was heading to her apartment and that he should go after her and apologize for his cruel words...But his own anger hadn't abated and he felt just as hurt by her.

He wasn't referring to the red cheek he was still cupping, but the hurt that had come from seeing his mark wiped off her neck. Gone as if they had never confessed to each other, promising forever. Covered up in shame as she regretted lying with him and giving herself over to someone like him. He growled as he turned and continued towards the guild, deciding that it was best if they didn't see each other right now. As hard as it was to let her be so far from him right away, he didn't trust himself around her. The wrist he held would probably show signs of bruising and the fact that he had hurt her tore at him.

He burst into the guild and all eyes turned at tstarting. He ignored everyone and headed straight for the bar. Seeing that their slayer wasn't feeling _any_ better everyone gave him the space he needed. He slid onto a barstool and folded his arms on the hardwood, frowning as his thoughts only darkened. All the different emotions rolling through him only adding to his confusion. He had the instinct to run out of the guild again and check on Lucy, but knew that she wouldn't want to see him for a couple hours. Also he secretly wanted to punish her for the pain she had caused him, even though the very idea made him sick.

He groaned and buried his head in his hands, aware of the fact that his guild mates were watching him and gauging his mood. He felt someone grow brave and close in on him. He caught the scent and instantly growled in warning. A low growl was returned and he glared over his shoulder at the iron dragon. Gajeel stood with his arms crossed over his chest as he glared right back.

"What did you do flame shit?" Gajeel hissed and Natsu snorted, turning his eyes away.

"I don't have to answer to you, even if I knew what you were talking about."

"What did you do to her this time? I'm talking about Lucy and why she's not with you." Gajeel shot back and hearing her name come from the other male dragon sparked something primal in Natsu. He swung around so fast that even the iron dragon hadn't seen the flaming fist coming for him. The large man was sent flying across the guild as a dark aura surrounded Natsu. Gajeel snarled and pushed himself to his feet as everyone watched in shock.

The two always fought, but they could read that this wasn't just a normal scruffle between the slayers by the fury in their eyes. Natsu stalked towards Gajeel with his fangs bared.

"Say her name again and I'll tear your throat out." He threatened and Gajeel's eyes narrowed.

"Like you could. But your threats aren't going to make me stop worrying about her. She's just as much my family as yours! And I'm starting to think I care about her more than you do!" Gajeel shouted and Natsu saw red as he launched himself for the man, murder in his eyes. This time though Gajeel was ready and slammed his fists into Natsu's. The two went at each other full force, one determined to kill the other. It wasn't long though before Natsu was pulled back and pinned down by nine guildmates-including Erza and Gray, while Levy held her hands against Gajeel's chest to keep him calm.

"Let me up! I'm going to kill the bastard!" Natsu hissed, completely lost in his need to vent his rage somewhere. A large hand latched onto his neck and pinned him down. He growled and struggled as he felt the others pull away and his arm being pulled up and twisted behind his back. He couldn't turn and look at the person holding him down, but he didn't have to.

"Are you challenging me too Lightning Dragon?" He hissed and Laxus growled as he held the young pup on the ground, showing no signs of strain as the fire dragon struggled with his full strength.

"You need to calm down before you make an even bigger ass of yourself and that pretty blonde of yours can't show her face around here." Laxus growled and the words did something strange to Natsu as he felt the fight seep out of him. Laxus knew what he was doing and the exact way to calm the dragon. Gajeel wasn't much older than Natsu, so both were immature dragons that couldn't control their emotions and hormones.

When he felt Natsu stop struggling completely he released his hold on the boy's arm, but kept his hand latched to the back of his neck and lifted him up to his feet. Natsu growled, but didn't fight back. It was more a sign that his pride was pricked. Laxus smirked and guided the fire mage back to the bar.

"I'll handle this everyone. Just give us some space for a while." Laxus said and everyone nervously followed the man's orders. Laxus had Natsu sit again and sat beside him. Mira instantly came over with drinks for them and shot Laxus a worried look. He gave her a reassuring nod and she moved off again. Then he focused his attention back on the pinkette sulking beside him.

"Now...tell me what happened."

"Fuck off." Natsu growled, but Laxus took no offense as he had expected as much. He took a long drink of his beer and sighed.

"You know...I wasn't too happy when Mira first told me she wanted to cover the mark on her neck." He said casually and when Natsu jolted and stiffened he knew he had hit the issue dead on.

"It's frustrating and goes against everything instinctual in me. I imagine that it's worse for a full slayer like you." Laxus asked and looked down, watching and waiting for Natsu to respond. The dragon finally sighed and took a drink himself. His face had softened from anger to confusion.

"I don't know what's wrong with me...I would never hurt her and yet I…"

"It's hard to control your reactions, but it will get easier with practice. Trust me, if it wasn't for the fact that Mira knocked me on my ass I would have behaved the same as you probably did." Laxus chuckled, but Natsu didn't join in. He was frowning into the amber liquid in front of him.

"She doesn't want anyone to know about us...I think she regrets being with me." Natsu whispered, the pain lancing through him once more at the thought. Laxus sighed and took another long drink.

"I highly doubt that considering how blondie tore out of here after you. She loves you, you moron. I can't imagine why…" He grumbled and that did make Natsu chuckle.

"Me either...but now that I have her...I can't stand the thought of losing her." He whispered and Laxus hummed in thought.

"Then what do you think you should do to make things better?" He asked and looked down at the fire dragon. Natsu smirked and downed his beer before scraping the stool back as he stood. All eyes turned to him in fear, but when he held up his clenched fist in determination like the old Natsu they sighed in relief.

"I'm going to find her. I'll make things right again no matter what it takes." He said to the lightning man who grinned.

"I'm sure you will figure something out. But you should definitely apologize for being so thick and acting like a jackass. After you finish with her, bring your ass back here and do the same. Also, as a word of advice from one dragon to another... She's going to need time, but she'll come to it on her own. Besides…" He wrapped his arm around the boy's shoulders and pulled him close as he whispered low, aware of the fact that Mira was within earshot.

"There's something to be gained with having your mate all to yourself without others interfering."

* * *

Natsu pulled himself through her window, thankful that it was left unlocked for him. Either that or Lucy had just forgotten to latch it. He was grateful whichever was the case. He searched around the room for her, needing to pull her into his arms. When he didn't see her in sight he moved to the kitchen. Sitting on the counter was an open bottle of wine and he frowned. Lucy rarely drank, he must have really upset her. He sighed and went back to searching for her.

He stopped outside the bathroom, not hearing the shower running. He leaned closer and heard the subtle slap of the water against the edge of the tub. He could also make out her soft voice as she spoke,

"How should I even say it? Um Natsu I...no that won't work...ugh…"

He was tempted to throw open the door and go to her, but decided that _probably_ wasn't the best idea. She was already upset and wouldn't appreciate him charging into the bathroom. And his argument that he's seen her naked already wouldn't help him. He sighed and moved away from the door quietly, letting her enjoy her soak. He looked around, trying to come up with what he was going to say to her. He scratched the back of his head and wondered if he should just let whatever came to him mind out? He looked at the desk and a small stack of papers caught his attention. The pen was lying on them and the smell of fresh ink meant they had only been recently written.

He moved to the desk and scanned over the words, expecting to see letters to her parents. Something she did whenever her mind was clogged with too many thoughts. But his and her name popped out too many times and he realized this was the ending to her story. He glanced over his shoulder at the closed door. Who knew how long she would take in there and he needed something to distract him. Maybe if he didn't think too hard about it, his apology would flow better.

With that thought in mind he sat on the edge of the bed with the pages held in front of him. He read quickly, wanting to see how it all closed. He didn't normally grow excited about books, but this one had pulled him in. Maybe it had to do with the fact that this story was the start of his and Lucy's new relationship. No matter the reason he found himself reading it quickly, wanting to reach the inevitable...

His fingers began to tremble, the pages shuffling as he resisted the urge to burn them on the spot. His heart constricted as the words pierced through him one at a time. As he reached the final sentence, hoping for it all to be just a suspenseful twist leading to the _real_ ending he sucked in a sharp breath. The final words 'THE END' stabbing him in the heart harder than they should have. His fingers loosened, the pages slipping slowly from his grip to scatter across the floor.

"What the hell is this?" He rasped just as the door to the bathroom clicked open.

* * *

That long soak was exactly what she had needed to clear her head. She knew that both parties were to blame for the way things happened between them. But in the end it came back to her. It was her insecurities and unease that had caused the sudden argument. Also her indecisiveness in telling Natsu about how she felt. Maybe then he wouldn't have felt so blindsided by her hesitation.

Gajeel had warned her about not showing any signs of rejection and yet it was precisely what she had done by covering her mark. She had never taken Natsu's feelings into consideration when she made her decisions. It wasn't fair to him and she would apologize to him the minute he entered her apartment. She smiled as she opened the bathroom, knowing that he would eventually sneak in because he couldn't help it.

" _What the hell is this?"_ The rasp made her jump as her eyes swung to the bed where Natsu was hunched over with papers scattered around his feet.

"Natsu?" Her soft voice made him lift his head.

"What the hell is this trash?" His hiss was so low she had a hard time hearing it.

"W-What? Natsu what are you doing-" She stammered, but he cut her off.

"I came to talk to you...but it seems I'm too late as you've already made up your mind about us...haven't you." He growled, his glare freezing her in place.

"Natsu I-"

"What is this Lucy? What _**exactly**_ does this mean?" He stood up and indicated the strewn about papers. Her pupils shrunk and she shook her head. Those were never meant to be read. The minute she had finished writing that ending she had regretted it and had every intention of destroying them. She had been influenced by her confusing and hurt emotions and had written an alternate ending where Natsu and Lucy say goodbye to each other.

Natsu sent Lucy away from the castle to protect her because he knows they can't stay there, but he can't leave either. So in order to keep her safe he sends her off with her father and has Gray go with her as her new guardian. It had felt wrong while she was writing it and after she had finished, it helped her realize that she didn't want the same thing to happen to them.

She didn't want to say goodbye to Natsu. She _wanted_ their happy ending. Which is why she had then jumped into a hot bath and scrubbed off all the makeup covering her mark. She had only stayed inside the hot water in order to straighten the rest of the tangles in her mind. She never imagined that in her haste to clean away her mistake she would inadvertently make a bigger one by leaving those pages where he could find them.

"No...Natsu it's not what you think...I was just…"

"Just what?" He hissed and she flinched as if he had swung at her. She was shivering in fear again, the bruises on her wrist reminding her that when he was this angry he was capable of hurting her. Something that had seemed impossible before all this.

"I was just upset and so...I wrote that ending to vent out everything going on in me. But it wasn't meant to be read!" She said holding out her hands to him. He scoffed and stepped over them, advancing on her. And despite how she screamed not to, she took a step back. His eyes sharpened at the movement and she swallowed nervously.

"So what then Lucy? You want us to say goodbye like our counterparts?" He growled, his anger consuming him as his body began to heat and the air wavered. Lucy took another step back as it threatened to burn her. She shook her head and tried to explain.

"No! Natsu that story has nothing to do with-"

"Stop trying to lie Luce! I'm not a fucking idiot!" He shouted and she flinched back again. That seemed to anger him further as he lunged for her, his hands grabbing her arms and pinning her against the wall behind her. She cried out as her back hit it hard, his fingers digging deeper into her skin. She stared up into his black eyes, seeing so much heat blazing there, but not in passion as she had grown used to.

"There are too many similarities to that story and ours. You can't deny that anymore. What you wrote is what you secretly want to happen isn't it? Well guess what sweetheart…That mark on your neck means you belong to **me**." He growled low in a voice she had never heard come from him before.

Lucy gasped at the dark tone, refusing to believe that it was coming from Natsu's lips. If she wasn't looking at him right now she could pretend that this was someone else and the _real_ Natsu would come for her. But it was him...and she had never seen him so livid before and never imagined it would be directed at her. Or that his touch could actually revolt her instead of sending shivers of pleasure through her.

He leaned closer, moving to the crook of her neck and she tried to struggle to push him off, but his grip on her arms was so tight and painful that she worried he would snap the bones if she moved too much. This was wrong! This wasn't _her_ Natsu! This was just a result of the dragon hormones Gajeel told her about at the cabin.

"Natsu! Stop...you're hurting me…" She cried, tears spilling from her eyes, hoping that it would snap him back to reality and he would return to himself. He chuckled darkly and it made her eyes widen in fear as his tongue slid along her neck below the mark.

"I need you to understand Lucy...You are **mine**! There's no changing your mind. You are my mate and can't stop that fact. I won't let anyone else have you, so don't think you can just back out of this." He growled and Lucy felt her heart speed up in absolute fear of what he would do. What was wrong with him!? This couldn't be real! It had to be a bad dream! She must have fallen asleep at her desk and any minute now Natsu would shake her awake with his usual smile.

"Natsu...please…" She begged, crying in earnest now as her whole being shivered while her blood turned to ice.

"You need to be reminded of who owns this body of yours." He growled and she shook her head with her eyes tightly shut, hoping that she could reach through to him.

"Natsu...don't… please stop…"

' _Please Natsu...Come back to me…'_ She begged in her mind as he held her captive. She cried out in pain as his fangs latched onto her neck once more. Only this time there was no pleasure, only pain as he tore through her skin. The metallic smell of her blood filled her nostrils as well as his and he growled low as he bit harder. She screamed again as her body felt like it was on fire.

A bright flash of light lit the room, followed by a shout of rage and Natsu was knocked back away from Lucy. Lucy slumped to the floor as soon as Natsu's support left her. She looked up through her tears to see Loke standing in front of her with a dark look directed towards the fallen slayer. He had his arm held out as a shield for his mistress.

"You bastard...When I sensed that Lucy was in danger I never imagined it would be _**you**_!" He hissed and Natsu began to lift himself up recovering from the punch. His narrowed eyes fell on the man and he snarled as he pushed himself up to a kneeling position.

"Stay out of this _cat_. It has nothing to do with you."

"The hell it doesn't. I am Lucy's protector. No matter who is threatening her, I'll be there to watch over her. If you want to get to her, you'll have to go through me." Loke challenged his eyes blazing with uncontrollable rage. Lucy pushed herself off the floor, keeping a hand on the wall to steady her wobbling feet.

"Loke...don't...he's right. This is between me and Natsu." She whispered and Loke stiffened as he cast a quick glance over his shoulder at her. But the sight of the blood leaking from the wound at her neck his vision went red and he ignored her order. He went after Natsu again, but this time was knocked back and through the wall beside her as Natsu used his full strength. Lucy cried out for Loke, worried for her spirit.

She swung around when she heard Natsu growl. His eyes were back on her and she took a step back, her hand going for her hip instinctively. She forgot that her keys were sitting on the desk behind the dragon. She swallowed as he stalked towards her again.

"Natsu, you need to calm down. This isn't like you. Just let me explain everything and we can move past this." She tried to sooth him and for a second it seemed like it would work. But unfortunately Loke chose that time to send his Regulus Impact at the man again. It knocked Natsu back, but not off his feet and his attention was drawn to the lion once more. Lucy had to stop them! Using the distraction, she jumped for her keys and called the spirit she needed.

"Open! Gate of the Golden Maiden! Virgo!" She shouted and the pinkette maid was there, not needing to be told what was going on. The spirit always seemed to know what Lucy wanted before being called. Virgo was already aware of how serious things were too because she didn't even make a comment about punishment. She already had the chains in her hands and when Natsu's focus was on Loke she latched them quickly to his wrists. Natsu's fire instantly extinguished and in his moment of confusion Loke laid him on the floor.

Natsu groaned and pushed himself back to his knees, but Loke quickly put him in a chokehold and growled at the mage.

"I never want to see you near Lucy again you piece of shit. Do you understand. Someone like you doesn't deserve her."

" **ENOUGH!"** Lucy screamed and Loke's shocked eyes swung to her and widened further when he saw that her anger was directed towards _him_.

"That's enough Loke…" She said in a much softer voice. He frowned, but released the man so that he fell forward to the floor, choking slightly. Loke stayed near him though in case he tried something again.

Lucy just looked down at Natsu with a heartbroken expression as she tried to recognize the man before her. Finally Natsu seemed to snap back to himself as his gaze slowly lifted up to meet hers. His eyes widened when they zeroed in on the blood marring her beautiful skin.

"Lucy…" He rasped and Loke's anger snapped again as he punched the man across the cheek again, knocking him to the floor.

"Don't say her name you bastard!" He hissed.

"Loke...stop...you don't have to-"

"No…" The choked voice cut her off and she looked down to see Natsu slowly rising on his cuffed hands and knees. He kept his head lowered as his hands fisted and he whispered,

"He's right...I don't deserve you...get these things off and I'll leave quietly…"

"Natsu…" Lucy tried to go to him but Virgo hugged her, holding her back. Loke glared down at the man on the floor and hissed,

"How do I know you will?"

Natsu raised his eyes to the lion spirit and the man was _almost_ swayed by the pain he saw reflected in the onyx orbs of his old friend. But he stayed steeled because Lucy was more important to him than his history with this man. Natsu gave Loke a desperate look and whispered.

"I swear on Fairy Tail's honor that I will leave...and that I won't come near her again…" He rasped and Loke reeled back, but knew that with that promise he had no choice. He lowered his head so that his bangs covered his eyes as he knelt down in front of the man. Natsu held up his wrists and Loke removed the chains.

"Natsu wait!" Lucy cried, tears once more streaming down her face. But he didn't look at her as he turned and began to walk towards her front door. Virgo held her back as she struggled and Loke moved so that he was between the blonde and the slayer as Natsu neared the door.

"Let me go! Close gate of the maiden!" Lucy cried desperately, but Virgo was still there. She wouldn't allow Lucy to force close her gate. She couldn't allow him to walk out again! This wasn't what she wanted. This couldn't be what _**he**_ wanted!

" **Natsu!"** She shouted and he stalled with the door open, his back to her. Lucy cried for him as she fought to run after him. He slowly turned so that he could look at her one last time. When their eyes met she felt her heart shatter all over again. His eyes were the emptiest she had ever seen them. He gave her a weak smile and whispered,

"I love you Luce…" Before he disappeared from her life. She crumbled to the floor in a heap of tears and shouts as she felt a piece of her being ripped out.

"Lucy.." Loke whispered and wrapped his arms around her, Virgo having left finally, leaving just the two alone. Lucy shook her head and hit Loke on his shoulders, trying to shove off his touch. His weren't the arms she wanted right now.

"No! Go get him! Bring him back! Or let me go after him!" She cried desperately, but Loke only held her tighter, taking her soft blows. After her strength fled she collapsed against his chest and cried out her soul. Through it all Loke held her, stroking her hair gently like a big brother as he kept repeating the same thing over and over.

"I'm sorry Lucy...I'm so sorry…"

"Natsu…" She whimpered against Loke's chest. She wished with all her heart that it was Natsu's warmth surrounding her right now and he was the one offering her comfort. That shouldn't be possible because _he_ was the reason she was drowning in her own tears right now. But it didn't stop her from still wanting him with everything she had.

' _This can't really be goodbye…'_

* * *

 **That's where we're ending it *ducks* I know I'm sorry! But this was absolutely necessary and I promise that it won't be drawn out! In fact um...The next chapter is the Last one…*ducks from flying objects* Well I wanted it to be a surprise so I didn't mention anything before sorry. But despite all the tension in this chapter I hope you still enjoyed it. I also want to apologize again for the time it took to get it finished and updated. I hope that you are still hanging on until that final point and that where I'm taking this is worth it and you love the finale. Let me know what you thought by leaving a review! I'm just going to stay behind this barricade while I wait for...reasons… Until next time, stay awesome my lovelies!**


	21. Chapter 20: Finale

**Hello everyone. So here we are. I can't believe I actually made it to the end like I was hoping for. Thank you all for sticking with me through it all and for showing your support! I love and appreciate all of you and hope that you will continue to read my future stories both here and on other sites. So I'm sure all of you are anxious after the way I ended the last chapter so I won't ramble too much, but I want to put one more shameless plug and ask that those that are fans of anime check out my story on Wattpad or fictionpress 'Strawberry Lessons'. Mostly because I need some feedback on it since it's a different style than I usually write and is more modern. Anyways, back to this. I hope you all like the finale and it makes everything that came before worth it. As always please enjoy and let me know what you thought by leaving a review.**

 ***All characters are owned by Sempai Hiro Mashima***

* * *

Lucy had her head resting on her folded arms at her desk. The tears had finally dried up and Loke had reluctantly left her alone.

' _I'm sorry Lucy...but no matter the reason, even strange hormones...Natsu shouldn't have hurt you like that…'_

He was right of course and Lucy knew that. But her heart still ached for him. Despite what he had done...her hand went up to the bandage covering the side of her neck and pressed lightly against the wound. Even though he had hurt her, she still loved him. He was still Natsu and the heartbreak she had seen in his eyes softened her towards him. She wasn't entirely sure that it was _all_ his fault. Gajeel had said that Natsu would react violently without realizing it, but she had naively believed that she knew better. What was the point of going to someone for advice if you didn't heed it?

Now she wasn't sure what to do. It was worse than the last time they had parted. This time they were both carrying a weight in their hearts. Natsu had hurt her deeply and she had done the same to him. The fact that one cut had been physical and the other emotional didn't make either less harmful. How were they going to get past this one? Did she even want to try? Did Natsu?

She groaned again and buried her head under her arms as her red eyes burned once more. Her heart had never felt so constricted or conflicted on what it wanted. Although she loved Natsu more than anything, she wasn't sure they were meant to be together after all. She glanced down at the stack of papers on her desk. It had all started with this. How eerie that the story was more accurate than she thought. In the end Natsu and Lucy had been forced to part because…

"We were never meant to have a 'happily ever after'." She whispered as pain swept through her. A scratching at her window made her jump and she swung around.

"Natsu?" She asked, hope laced in her voice despite how she was feeling before. But her heart plummeted once more as a familiar blue feline waved at her. She got up and went to the window, sliding it open for Happy. He looked up at her with his innocently large eyes and it made her want to cry all over again for some reason.

"Hi Lucy." Happy said and she forced a smile for the cat.

"Hey Happy. What are you doing here?" She asked, clearing her throat as her voice cracked. She hoped Happy wouldn't notice and thankfully he didn't comment. He looked up at her and held up a paw.

"Levy asked me to come pick up your new story and deliver it to her." He said brightly and another stab pierced her heart. Lucy wished she had never written that story...Maybe then her and Natsu could still be living in their oblivious bubble together. She didn't show any outward signs of her distressing thoughts though and went to the story. She stared at it for a few minutes and then decided to send it as it was. She wouldn't rewrite a happy ending. Happy endings were for people who worked for it…

She tied it with some twine so Happy could carry it easier and even gave him a fish for being so helpful. He munched on it excitedly as she finished tying up the story. She felt his curious gaze on her and looked over to see the cat watching her with a worried expression.

"Happy? You okay?" She whispered and Happy's ears drooped, but he gave her a sad smile. She frowned at this, wondering what was bothering the cat. She carried the story over to him and sat it on the windowsill next to him and gave him a better smile than the first one.

"Here you go. I'll see you tomorrow at the guild okay?" She said, hoping to cheer him up from whatever was bothering him. Happy surprised her when his eyes welled up with sudden tears and he leapt at her, burying his face in her chest as he hugged her. It was almost like the time they had followed her to her mansion when they thought she was leaving.

"Happy wha-"

"Lushie~" He whined and Lucy frowned as she held the little cat against her. He looked up at her with his large eyes and her heart melted with his next words.

"You know that even though I tease you a lot I love you Lushie...You're as much my family as Natsu is...I don't want either of you to be sad…" He whispered and Lucy felt tears fill her own eyes. She hugged the cat tightly before setting him on the windowsill again. She rubbed his head and in a soft voice comforted him.

"It'll be okay Happy. I know that right now it seems confusing. But you can't break up Team Natsu right?" She asked and his ears dropped further as he grabbed the story and whispered,

"Yeah...right…" He cast one wide-eyed look at her and held up the Fairy Tail symbol with his tiny fingers.

"I'll see ya later Lushie." He said before flying off to make his delivery. He didn't see Lucy return the symbol before closing her window and collapsing on her bed. She burrowed under her blankets, but couldn't fall asleep. No matter how tired she was from everything that had happened, her body couldn't relax. Her bed didn't feel the same, it was too cold and there was something missing. No...not something, **someone**. She needed Natsu beside her to sleep now. Even before they were together, he was always sleeping next to her.

"Natsu…" She cried a fresh wave of tears that stained her pillow as she spent a restless night thinking about the dragon slayer.

* * *

Lucy shuffled into the guild feeling absolutely empty and exhausted. She had barely slept, being woken up by constant nightmares. She had used makeup to cover the dark circles under her eyes so no one would notice right away. The bandage had also been removed since her wound had stopped bleeding. She wore a scarf around her neck to hide the mark, not wanting to cover it with makeup ever again. She gazed around, not too surprised when she didn't see him. She sighed and started to head to the bar when she heard her name being called excitedly. She turned around and saw her friends sitting at the same table with that cursed stack in front of them.

Still she put a smile on her face and walked over, ready to take her punishment. After all, she hadn't met all the requirements. As she got closer she noticed each woman's expression. Levy and Erza were wiping tears from their eyes while Cana was grinning like a maniac. Mira was sitting beside Cana with a satisfied smile on her face as she looked up at Lucy. It wasn't the reaction Lucy had expected with the sad ending, but maybe they liked it more? It seemed like a stretch with how these women were with romance, but who knows.

"Oh Lu-chan! This was amazing! Your best work yet." Levy praised and Lucy gave her a soft smile as she slid in next to Erza at the end. She sighed after a while and looked at Cana.

"So...When do I have to start wearing that bunny suit?" She asked and all sets of eyes turned to her surprised. She looked between them and didn't understand why they were looking at her like she had lost her mind.

"Why would you have to wear it? You finished the bet?" Mira asked with a tilt to her head and Lucy blinked as she frowned further. She pointed to the story and stuttered,

"But the story...I didn't meet all the requirements." She asked confused and Cana laughed, waving her hand.

"If you were worried about my request then don't. Trust me when I say you satisfied me with that steam. I have to say I'm proud of you. I knew you were a closet perv!" She laughed and Lucy looked at the others, still confused. Erza patted Lucy on the back and smiled.

"The fight scene was perfectly done as well. So you filled my request like a true member of Fairy Tail." She praised, but Lucy shook her head and stood up suddenly, placing her hand over the story as she looked at Levy.

"But the ending-"

"Was the most beautiful thing I've read in a long time! The love confession at the end brought us all to tears, even Cana." Levy said and Cana blushed as she denied it. But Lucy was no longer listening to their banter as her eyes fell to the story under her hand.

"Love confession?" She whispered as she slid it to her, sitting in her seat once more. She picked it up and flipped to the last chapter she had written and began to scan it. Her actions were noticed by Levy as she looked at the line between her friend's brow.

"Lu? What's wrong." She asked before Lucy gasped and leapt up once more. The pages shaking in her fingers as her eyes filled with tears. But these were different than the ones from last night.

* * *

Lucy shifted in the bed and Natsu instantly came to her side, praying that she would finally wake up. It had been a week since the battle they had fought and Lucy had used up more magic than the rest of them. Between driving the soldiers off and bringing him back from death, she had almost killed herself in the process. He placed his hand over hers and gave it a gentle squeeze.

"Lucy...Come back to me…"

" _I still can't reach her in the dream realm we share. If her chest wasn't filling with air I would swear she was...but Lucy is strong. She saved us after all."_ The dragon said and Natsu nodded, sighing as he moved away from her side once more. Yes she had saved him, but at what price?

" _We have to tell her when she wakes. It's not something we can hide."_ The dragon whispered sadly and Natsu's fists clenched. He knew that it was the only way to keep her safe and had to be done. But he didn't want it to be this way. He turned and looked at her sleeping peacefully in their bed and wished that he had been able to protect her better. After everything they had faced together, this wasn't right. They had fought for each other and yet it _still_ hadn't been enough.

He had already told the others his decision and they hadn't been happy either, but with the help of Gajeel and Levy they had finally come to terms with the reality he now lived in. He had made the decision and would face the consequences alone. He wouldn't hurt anyone else.

"Natsu…" Her soft voice pierced through his dark thoughts and brought him back. Just like the light she was, she pulled him from the void and breathed life into him once more. He moved to her side and wanted to shout with joy as he watched her eyelids slowly lift so he could gaze at those beautiful eyes again. He crouched on the bed and placed his hand on her cheek.

"Welcome back my love. You had all of us so worried." He whispered and her eyes finally focused on him. As she took in his gentle smile her eyes filled with sudden tears and she leapt up, wrapping her arms around his neck. She buried her head against his chest as she cried and Natsu's arms went around her instantly returning her desperate grasp. He cupped the back of her head and felt his own eyes sting as he held her once more.

"I thought I'd lost you…" She whispered against him and his grip tightened as he reassured himself that she was really in his arms.

"That's what I'm supposed to say…" He whispered and she pressed further into him. He allowed himself this selfish moment. Just holding her like this. Like there wasn't more for them to face after they left this chamber. He needed to be selfish this once. He pried her off him so that he could cup her face, his fingers buried in her golden hair as he kissed her deeply. She moaned softly and returned the kiss, her own fingers sliding into his hair. He groaned as he tasted her completely, never wanting to forget her sweet essence.

"Lucy…" He rasped as he pulled away just long enough to take in a breath of air before returning to her lips once more. She was responding without any signs of hesitations. Even after what she had seen. After what he had done, she still clung to him and responded to his touch with the same passionate fire. He groaned again and pushed back until she was lying down once more and his body was pressed against hers. His tongue slipped inside her mouth and she let out another soft moan as he swirled it around hers.

A soft knock was what forced him to pull back and sit up, away from her as the door slowly opened. Mira came in, carrying the tray with Lucy's medicine. When she saw the blonde was awake though she let the thing crash to the ground and ran across the room so that she could envelope the woman in a tight hug.

"Lucy! Oh thank the gods you're okay! We were all so afraid that you…" She cried as she practically suffocated the poor girl. Natsu felt his heart tighten as he looked at the two women that meant so much in his life. One that had raised him and become the mother he never thought he'd have. The other being the most beautiful woman he had ever seen, with a heart of pure light that filled his with so much love it hurt. After tonight...he would lose them both. He quietly got off the bed and left the room without either noticing. There were still things that had to be done before he ripped his heart out.

* * *

Lucy smiled at her family as they all crowded into her chambers, wanting to make sure she was feeling alright. Her father and Makarov were also there, neither being happy after hearing what she had done. She had been scolded by all those older than her, but she had also been praised for her bravery. She felt her heart lift as she knew that now, things could _finally_ return to normal. And that no matter what they decided to do, she would have Natsu by her side.

Her eyes moved over to him, still worried that he was keeping such a distance. He was leaning against the far wall and was staring at the ground instead of her. She hoped he wasn't blaming himself for anything and as soon as they were left alone she intended to reassure him.

"Lucy." She turned as her father got her attention. He was looking at her seriously and she felt a small amount of dread at what he was about to say. He glanced over at Natsu and she was surprised to see him nod back at the older man. Jude then cleared his throat.

"Lucy...we didn't want to spring this on you right after waking, but time is important right now. We need to finish preparations to leave the castle." He whispered quietly and everyone shared his solemn look. Lucy's eyes widened as she looked at each person before they fell on the man standing off to the side, but he wasn't looking at her.

"What do you mean? We're...we're really leaving?" She asked and Mira stepped forward, sitting on the edge of the bed and grasped Lucy's hand.

"Lucy dear. You were out for so long that we had to come to a decision without you. I'm sorry, but we had no choice. The danger here has increased. Gray, Gajeel and Natsu have found more and more soldiers combing the forest. It seems that they won't give up now that they know where we are. We have to leave while we can." She said and Lucy sighed as she lowered her head.

"I'm sorry everyone. This is my fault...If I hadn't let those others go we wouldn't-"

"No one is blaming you girlie. We knew that this could happen one day. It's all just some bad luck." Gajeel mumbled, but his eyes shifted to Natsu and she caught it along with the pity in his gaze. She looked up at Natsu who was still avoiding her direct look.

"Natsu…" She whispered and he flinched. She saw the way his fingers were digging into his sleeves and she knew how painful it must be for him. This was his home and it wouldn't be easy for him to say goodbye to it.

"Natsu...Are you sure you can leave?" She asked and noticed how everyone grimaced and subtly stepped away from her as they glanced at him. Mira's hand tightened against hers as she sadly looked down at the comforter. What were they all thinking? Her eyes went back to Natsu and saw that he had turned them to her for the first time and the pain in them caused her own heart to ache. But his next words cut her even deeper.

"I'm not leaving…"

"W-What? What do you mean you're not leaving? Then neither am I!" She cried and her father reached out for her.

"Lucy listen…"

"No…" Natsu cut him off and walked to the end of the bed, staring down at her. His voice was raspy and shaking as he whispered,

"I'll tell her. Leave us."

His quiet words cleared the room as they all cast glances at the pair before the door was closed behind them. Natsu stayed in his spot as he looked down at her. He sighed and turned his profile on her.

"Lucy...I can't go with you…" He whispered and she threw off the covers and stood so that she could go to him. He stepped back though before she reached him and she frowned.

"Why not Natsu? Because this castle is the last thing you have of your father's?" She asked and he snorted.

"That man means nothing compared to you. Lucy…" He turned to her and clenched his fists to resist reaching for her.

"I can't go with you because I'm still dangerous." He admitted and she frowned in confusion. He sighed and stepped further away from her, turning his back to her.

"I don't expect you to accept it, but the truth is that I broke an important rule among my kind. We don't merge with our dragons because we can't control it. You saw what I did at the camp. I even attacked my friends in my blind rage…"

"But you were just trying to protect me. You would never do that again and not knowingly." She begged and took a step towards him, but he kept his back to her still.

"But the wall has been torn down and now...it can't be put back up…" He whispered and she clenched her hands over her chest as she heard the fear in his voice.

"Natsu…"

"Lucy...I can turn into that monster again at any given moment...neither me nor my dragon will be able to stop the merging now. And it's said that it only gets worse. I won't be able to control myself in that state and I'll just be endangering everyone around me…" He glanced at her over his shoulder and she saw the tears in his eyes. He turned the rest of the way, facing her as he held his hands out.

"I could wind up killing **you** next time…" He choked as the tears clogged his throat. Lucy gasped, but ran to him before he could stop her and wrapped her arms around his waist. He pushed against her shoulders, but she held tight.

"But I _can't_ _leave_ _you_ …" She sobbed and the hands that had been pushing began to pull as he wrapped her in his arms even tighter than when she had woken up. He was trembling as he held her and she was crying desperately as she denied his words.

"Natsu please…" She begged and he sobbed as he shifted so that he could bury his face against her neck.

"Lucy...I don't _**want**_ to lose you...but this is the _**only**_ way to keep you safe. I can't risk the government finding you if you stay here. And I'm a lit fuse right now...who knows the next time I'll go off...I love you Lucy...I love you so much…" He whispered as he molded her against him. She was fully sobbing now, unable to speak through her misery.

"I don't want to say goodbye...but if it means that you will be safe then I can be happy. I want you to promise me that you will continue to live…" He pulled back and cupped her cheeks, wiping her tears with his thumbs as his own continued to flow down his cheeks.

"I want you to continue smiling...Even if we are miles apart...I'll feel that smile in my heart...As long as I know you are safe and that you love me...nothing else matters…" He whispered and kissed her. This one was filled with longing and pain as well as his eternal love for her. Lucy felt her heart breaking as their tears coated their lips and the sweet kiss also held a trace of bitterness. He pulled away from her lips and pulled her against him again.

"Lucy…" He whispered as his fingers combed through her hair.

"This will be our last night together...please...Let me love you…" He begged and through a choked sob she could only nod. He picked her up and carried her to their bed. Their lovemaking was rough and desperate, but still passionate and their love transferred through their bodies. He embraced her and pressed his forehead to hers as his body moved along hers.

"I love you Lucy...I'll always love you no matter what happens…"

"Natsu...I don't want to go...not if it means leaving you." She cried and he kissed her deeply. When he pulled back his eyes were misting once more.

"And I don't want to let you go...but I **have** to. Please love...don't…" His voice broke and he leaned forward, pressing his mouth against her neck, kissing her mark.

"Don't make this harder than it already is." He begged, and she cried as her arms wrapped around him, her nails digging into his back in an attempt to hold onto him.

They both lay on their sides, facing each other. One of his hands held hers between them as they silently stared into the other's eyes. Neither wanted to fall asleep first because that would mean losing precious seconds seeing their love's face.

Natsu's hand came up and stroked her cheek, wiping away the remaining tears that lingered at the corner of her eye. His hand fell to her waist and pulled her closer to him, still looking down into her eyes. There was so much he still wanted to say, but if he did then she would never agree to leave. As hard as it was and as painful, he _needed_ her to go with the others. He couldn't guarantee her safety like before. And he wouldn't chance her getting hurt because he was selfish and careless.

"Sleep love…" He whispered when he saw her resisting it as her lids started to droop. He would remain awake all night so that he could memorize every detail of her beautiful face. She weakly shook her head, but he knew she was losing the battle. Her soft snoring soon filled his ears and he felt his chest tighten as pain tore through him, leaving him open and vulnerable. As he held her in his arms for the last time, he thought back to what he thought were his final moments. Looking up at her as she cried out his name. He had meant what he said then and as he watched her sleep he said them to her again.

"I'm glad I met you Lucy...I found my light the minute you stumbled into my arms. I wanted to spend the rest of my life with you...but I'm at least happy that I could share this love with you for the time we had...But now I need you to go...I'll rip out my own heart in exchange for your safety and happiness...It's cruel to force you to go and I know that…" He whispered and stroked her hair as she slept snuggled in his arms and against his heart. He would hold her there forever because there would never be anyone else. She was his mate for life. Never would another move him or fill his heart with love. It would always belong to her...even if one day _she_ forgets him and finds another…

He gritted his teeth as the thought deeply hurt him. He hated to admit it, but it was part of the reason he had spoken to Gray away from the others. He had made the man promise that he would care for Lucy in his place. This wasn't like when he had asked the man to protect her while he went off to fight. Natsu had just asked him to be a stand-in husband should she need someone to be there for her. Gray had understood the difference and reluctantly agreed after hours of argument.

As the first rays of morning came Natsu slipped out of bed and dressed. He had to leave before everyone rose. They would all be leaving and he had informed them prior that he would not be around to see them off. No one had argued as they shed their tears then. He couldn't watch the family he had come to love walk away from him again. So once he was ready he turned and stared down at his heart. She still slept, not having realized that his warmth had left her. He needed one more taste though.

He moved back to her and leaned over to press a soft kiss to her lips. Then as he brushed back the hair on her cheek he made a promise that he probably couldn't keep.

"I'll always love you Lucy. One day...I'll find a way to control this new power. And when I do I'll come for you again. We'll see each other again...We'll be together my love." The words were nothing but false hope. It was why he hadn't said them to her when he joined his body with hers. He didn't want to fill her with the same crushing disappointment he had felt waiting for a shadow to return. He wanted her to live her life without feeling any obligations to wait for him. He knew the darkness that created and the resentment. He never wanted his angel to look at him with any trace of hate. He prayed that she would hold him fondly in her heart always. He wouldn't ask her to wait for him to do the impossible and give her a unkeepable promise. He wouldn't become his father...He moved to the door and as he cast one final glance at her, two hearts broke as they said their final farewell.

" _ **I love you Lucy."**_

* * *

She had never felt so hollow as she rode in front of Gray. He had stuck close to her side since they woke up to discover Natsu had disappeared. She had cried when she realized that he had left because it was too painful to see her off. She had continued to cry as Gray lifted her into the saddle and joined her and through the long trek through the forest. Now she was limp and resting against his cold chest. Once more wishing that it was the warm chest she longed for.

No one spoke as they traveled. Gajeel, her father and Makarov were walking as Erza and Wendy rode her horse. Mira and Levy rode on the horse that once carried Natsu and she had to keep her eyes off the pair in order to not just break down again. But her mind kept flashing to different moments of her life with him. How long would it take for her heart to feel whole again? Probably forever...she would never forget him or the love she felt. She was determined to be alone until her last day, because Natsu was the only man she wanted to share a home with.

She closed her eyes and wished that all of this was just a bad dream. That at any moment she would be returned to his arms and that all of the chaos had been her imagination. But the real world wasn't like the fictional one. There was no erasing the words this time...They were parting and it would be permanent. She hiccupped as tears streamed down her cheeks once more. She would have thought she had none left, but it seemed that she would never run out when it came to her misery and lost love. A strong arm wrapped around her and squeezed in a quiet hug. He didn't say anything, but was still offering his support in her suffering. She turned her face and buried it into his chest to hide her heartbreak from the others. But even without seeing her cry, they knew that she was being torn apart by this.

It was three days until they reached the port town that her father and Makarov had traveled from. Lucy felt so empty and alone, even as she was surrounded by those closest to her. They were offering her the support they thought she needed, but they weren't what she _wanted_. Natsu was the only one that could wipe away this hollowness and fill her lungs with life once more. Now, as she stood on the deck of the ship that would carry them to their new home she looked out at the town. She watched the road they had come from, hoping that she would see him.

It was a foolish hope that she still carried in her heart, but she was sending every prayer that she knew that he would come for her in the end. That he would tell her that despite all the reasons they shouldn't be, he wanted to be with her. That they could still have the life together that had been possible only days before. She stood in that one spot even as she heard the crew calling to one another as the ship was turned to the open ocean and slowly began to pull away. She held that small trace of hope until the bitter end...but it was all in vain. The town grew smaller and eventually all she was staring at was the open ocean.

"Lucy…I double checked and he sent us with enough jewels and gold to buy a plot of land when we arrive...I'm used to the physical part so we can probably make a decent farm... " Gray whispered, trying to get her mind off of leaving Natsu behind.

She didn't turn at his quiet voice, feeling herself slip away as darkness crept in. But it seemed that he wouldn't give up easily. His hand fell on her shoulder and forced her to turn to look at him. Gray held her shoulders in a firm grip as he looked at her fiercely. His eyes held a hint of the sorrow she felt, but there was also worry mixed in.

"It'll be alright...It might now seem like it right now, but no matter what happens or where you go...I'll be by your side. I'm here for you." He whispered and she fell against his chest, feeling her strength drain from her as her arms went around his waist. He held her as she sobbed, comforting her the best he could. When she settled down some, he pulled back and wiped away the remaining tears as he reached into his coat.

"It's not much...but I found it with the help of Mira...we both think you should have it." He whispered, holding up her hand and placing his closed fist on her palm as he held her eyes.

"He'll always love you, you know." He whispered as the cool item in his hand slid into her palm and he pulled his hand away, revealing a locket. She held it with extreme care and opened it with trembling fingers. She choked back a sob as the familiar smile looked back at her and that head of spiky pink locks made her remember how it felt to touch them.

"It was from a long time ago and I wish I had something with him now...but the only painting he had ever allowed Mira to make is the one hanging in the North Wing…but I figured you should have something to help you remember him." Gray explained, feeling guilty that he couldn't do more. She gave him a weak smile and clutched the locket to her heart.

"Thank you Gray...but…" She turned away from him and stared up at the clear sky and an image of him smiling at her with that loving look appeared before her.

' _I'll always love you Lucy...We'll see each other again…'_ She wasn't sure if she had only dreamed the words or if he had spoken them. All she knew was that she would do as he had asked and live for them. She would one day smile and send all her love across the sea to wherever he was.

"I'll always remember him. I'll always love only Natsu."

* * *

 _That...that was where she had written 'the end'. But it had been scratched over and more followed after. But as Lucy read it, she knew_ _ **she**_ _hadn't been the one to write the new ending._

Gray walked through the small town near their new home. It had been a little over a year since they had sailed to Fiore and started their new lives. He nodded at the townspeople who recognized him. He often came into town to buy supplies or anything else Lucy said they needed. He sighed as he thought of his friend. She was getting better, but he still worried that her heart wasn't healed enough to let her live fully. But he was there for her, no matter what she needed.

He was the last one by her side after the year. One by one, each of their family members had moved on to new adventures. Levy and Gajeel finally became a mated pair and married three months after they had arrived. Gajeel had waited long enough for the small farm Gray and Lucy lived in to be built. Then the two had left with enough money; a wedding present from Lucy, to buy a bit of land for themselves.

He remembered listening to Lucy cry herself to sleep that night with Mira as the two knew that she was thinking of her own fiance that she would never get to celebrate with. The next to leave were Erza and Wendy who wanted to explore the new land and see what lay out there. Lucy had told Gray to join them, knowing that he felt the same itch, but he had refused. He had promised to stay by her side and that was where he would remain.

Then, the last and hardest to say goodbye to, Mira. She had been instantly popular upon their arrival with her unique beauty. Many courted the woman in hopes of winning her hand. And one persistent individual had succeeded. A large brute of a man with blonde hair and scars from his work at the docks. Gray still didn't understand how someone so delicate as Mira would choose someone so rough for a husband, but the two did well together. He still saw Mira in town and she would occasionally visit and she always seemed happy.

Now it was just the two of them. Although he knew that he couldn't actually replace Natsu, Gray was hoping that he could at least act as her protector so long as she needed him. She was smiling more now and not forced smiles, but genuine ones that made him relax. Lucy was still only half the person she was a year ago, but with time she may be able to move on. And if she ever asked it of him, he would fill in the void left behind. He couldn't deny that he still felt something for the woman, whether it was the affection of a friend or more didn't matter. He would be whatever she asked of him, just as he had promised...to the brother he had left behind.

He collected the last of the items he had been sent for and tied the sack to the saddle of his horse and was about to lift himself up when a rough voice carried across the wind to him.

"I'm looking for a Lucy Heartfillia. Pretty blonde that came through the area some time ago. Sound familiar?"

Gray stiffened as he tuned in his ears and subtly glanced over his shoulder as he pretended to check the cinch on his saddle. He saw a tall, cloaked figure talking to one of the stall vendors. He couldn't see the man's face, but he was taller than most of the townspeople and built like a soldier. Gray gritted his teeth and wondered if he could possibly be one of those assassins he had heard about.

Shortly after settling in the area, he and Gajeel had been walking through town when they overheard a conversation about their homeland sending assassins after mages that they still feared. Since their group had traveled with _three_ rare mages they had been on the lookout ever since, but keeping the information from the others.

"Sorry pal. No Lucy Heartfillia...Although…"

' _Shit."_ Gray cursed internally as the vendor continued.

"There is a young woman that lives outside of town. Her name's Lucy Ashley. She's blonde too, but I do know if she could be the girl you're looking for?"

Gray waited as the man quietly thanked him and asked for a general direction of their home. Then he slowly began to follow the man, waiting for a chance to take him out. The only one's who knew any of their real last names were them, so the fact that this man knew Lucy's was alarming. The stranger slipped down a narrow alley and Gray peeked around the corner, but frowned when he saw a dead end, yet couldn't see the man.

He slowly walked down the narrowed space, keeping alert as he scanned the area. He turned and blocked the punch just in time. The man didn't even bother saying a word as he continued to come at Gray. Which suited the ice man just as well. But this assassin was stronger than anyone Gray had faced before and it was becoming apparent that he wouldn't win in a battle of brute strength. So he jumped back and sent a quick blast of his magic at the man with a smirk. His face fell when the ice evaporated instantly and the man passed through the steam with unnatural speed.

He caught Gray around his throat and slammed him into a wall lining the alley. Gray gasped and tried to pry the man off, even using his full power. But as before his magic evaporated and Gray realized the man was heating his own body to counter Gray's attacks. He looked up but still couldn't see the man's face as it was hidden in the cloak's shadows. The large man pulled back his fist and hissed,

"You picked the wrong man to try and steal from. Now I'm going to teach you a lesson." His fists lit on fire after his words and Gray's eyes widened at the familiarity of the flames. There was only one man he knew whose magic looked like that. As the flaming fist flew towards him he shouted at his friend.

"Natsu! It's me you moron!" The fist stopped inches from his face before the flames extinguished. But the hand holding him captive didn't release him and Gray wondered if the dragon had taken over again like that battle. He looked up as the man grabbed his hood and threw it back. He glared down at Gray with his onyx eyes and in a deadly-low voice whispered,

"How do you know that name?"

* * *

Lucy hummed softly as she cleaned the floors of their humble home while dinner sat warming over the fire in the hearth. The farm was simple, but Lucy loved it still because it was a new home for all of them, even if for a short while. It provided them with enough food and a safe place away from others. She wasn't ready to be around people yet, which is why Gray was always the one to go into town in her stead. She was so thankful that he was still by her side and offering her the support she needed. Some days were better than others and she tried to put on a brave front for him, but knew that he could see through her smiles. Positive that he still heard her cry late at night as her heart secretly yearned for what it could no longer have.

She sighed as the familiar pain settled deep in her chest. Thoughts of _him_ would creep in randomly and she would have to fight the tears until she was alone. Even after a year the pain hadn't numbed even a little. The only thing that had changed was her acceptance. The first few months had been the worst.

Lucy would stand out in front of their home and just stare towards the town, hoping to see him coming for her. That hope had only caused her more hurt, but she had refused to let go of it even though she knew it was pointless. Now...now she had come to terms with the reality of things. That this was her life now and that no amount of wishing would change the way things were. She couldn't complain about much because she wasn't completely alone, but Gray _wasn't_ Natsu.

Although she loved him and having him with her kept the loneliness from swallowing her whole, he wasn't everything she needed. It was selfish and made her feel guilty considering all he had sacrificed for her. This land had offered everyone a second chance and an open adventure for anyone that took it. But she knew that the only reason Gray hadn't left was because he felt obligated to stay with her. So to show her gratitude, she kept her dark feelings buried as deeply as she could and smiled for him every chance she got.

The sound of a horse quickly approaching the farm alerted her to his return. She smiled softly and leaned the broom against the wall as she went to the pot and lifted the lid, stirring the thick stew, preparing to serve it. She heard his footfalls as he came into their home.

"Welcome home. Dinner's ready, but I hope you're okay with just vegetables tonight. There wasn't enough rabbit left." She said as she turned and walked over to the cabinet that held the bowls, wondering why Gray was being so silent.

"Lucy…"

The loud crash of the dishes shattering on the floor rang through the small home. Lucy's eyes were wide and her heart had just stopped. No. No it had to be a trick. Her mind was finally cracking and now she was torturing herself. There was no way she just heard…

"Lucy... _look at me love_." He begged and she covered her mouth as she slowly turned around and the tears she was fighting slipped out as her vision was filled with the most beautiful sight. Standing in her doorway, dressed in a long cloak and breathing heavily was the man that still haunted her dreams.

"N-Natsu…" She whispered and that was all the prompting he needed to sweep into the room and envelope her in his warm embrace. His lips claimed hers in a fiery kiss that stole her breath away. Her arms wrapped around his neck as she clung to him just as tightly, needing to assure herself that this wasn't some phantom but the real thing. He pulled away, but only long enough to whisper,

"Lucy love...I missed you _**so**_ much." Before his lips were pressed against hers again. She moaned and pressed herself further against him as the kiss quickly deepened. Their shared pent-up passion threatening to consume them with its intensity. She didn't even think to question why he was there, she was too caught up in the feeling of his arms holding her once more. Which is why she never heard the sound of galloping hooves.

"Lucy! You have to-" Gray's shout died when they turned to look at him. Gray's eyes held the same shock hers probably had as he looked at Natsu standing there before him. Gray took a few steps before he stopped again and rasped,

"So it's true...Natsu…" He didn't say anything else, not knowing what to say. Natsu's lips slowly lifted up into a small smile as he pulled Lucy into his chest, cradling her head there.

"Thank you Gray...thank you for keeping your promise to me...Thank you for watching Lucy." He whispered and Gray's mouth fell open as he tried to process all this. Lucy's mind finally woke from the fog and she pulled back to look up at Natsu's face.

"But...Natsu...How…" She stammered, her voice thick with different emotions warring within her. Natsu's eyes fell back on her and he reached up to brush back her hair, cupping her cheek after.

"I'm sorry it took me so long...I didn't want to come until I was sure you would be safe around me." He whispered and her eyes widened further. Gray asked what she was thinking.

"So, you can control it now? The transformation?"

Natsu nodded, his eyes never leaving Lucy.

"Yes...it still happens, but I am in full control when it does." He said.

"But Natsu...how did you know where I was?" Lucy asked and Natsu smiled as he tilted her face up and leaned closer.

"Darling, I would follow you half-way across the world if I had to. As soon as I got on the outskirts of town I picked up your scent and followed you."

"Well that explains why you disappeared and didn't bother to wait." A new voice added, the irritation evident in the gruff voice. Lucy looked to the door as Gray stepped aside and a tall man came in. She gasped as the recognition hit her like a hard slap. Tall, powerfully built with fierce red hair and sinfully dark eyes. Although she had only seen him once and in a painting there was no doubt who this man was. She looked up at Natsu in shock and he gave her a small smile as he turned them to face the man, his arm still around her waist.

"Lucy, I'd like to formally introduce you to Igneel Dragneel, my father. Father, this is Lucy...my mate." He said and Igneel looked her up and down. For some reason his scrutiny made Lucy feel nervous, wondering how she was measuring in his eyes. But the man surprised her by breaking out into a wide smile and crossing his arms over his chest.

"Strong, beautiful and smart...why did you choose my son?"

"Hey!" Natsu growled as his hand tightened and Igneel laughed, waving his hand to ward off Natsu's annoyance. His dark eyes fixed on Lucy once more before he bowed to her.

"It is an honor and a pleasure to formally welcome you into our family. Please take care of Natsu. Gods know he needs constant watching."

"That's enough old man. I need to speak to Lucy." He said and Igneel nodded as he straightened and grabbed Gray by his arm, dragging him out with him. Lucy watched Gray struggle, but the older man was stronger so he was forced to follow, for which she was silently thankful. Once they were alone again Natsu pulled her over to a chair and gently pushed her into it. She looked up at him, wondering if this was some elaborate dream and her heart would break when she finally woke up.

"Is this real?" She asked and Natsu smiled softly as he nodded.

"Yes love...there's so much to tell you, but for now I'll tell you the important things. Like I said to Gray, I still transform. It happens when my power fluxes or I get too angry. But with months of severe training I can control it."

"But how...Gajeel said that it's never been done before." She said and Natsu sighed as he looked off to the side a strange and conflicted look in his eyes.

"It hasn't. As far as the records go I'm the first...but the only reason I can say that is because it was forced on me."

"Forced?" She asked and he knelt down before her, taking her hands in his as his eyes locked with hers, asking that she listen intently.

"Shortly after you left the transformations got worse and I destroyed half the castle. During one rampage I was attacked. By my father. I don't remember much except that he was able to somehow subdue me, even in that state. I woke up the next morning without much memory, so imagine my surprise when I see that man sitting by my bedside…

"After we... _talked..._ he told me that it might be possible to control the new power I had. I scoffed at his words and told him I wouldn't believe his words so easily again. But he told me that if I truly loved you I would fight to be with you again as hard as I could...So for the past year I've been forcing myself to grow stronger...so that I could be with you again…

"As much as I hate him for leaving and then just showing up again like nothing happened...I have to be grateful to my father that he didn't let me give up...He knows the pain that comes from losing the other half of your soul. He didn't want to see it happen to me." Natsu paused as his hands tightened their grip on hers and he bowed his head to her. Then his soft voice surrounded her as he pleaded with her,

"Lucy I...I know that I may not be the man you imagined for yourself. But I can't live without you...not now that I've known the joy of sharing a love with you. I've made many mistakes in my past, especially when it comes to you. However, no one can love you as deeply as I do. No one can know the real you...the one you've only ever shown _**me**_.

"I'm abrasive and don't tend to think before I act, but that doesn't mean that the way I feel for you is just a random impulse. I know deep in my heart that you are the only woman I will _ever_ love and the only one who has complete ownership of my heart. I love you so much it hurts and why I tend to act so possessively about you. I just...I just can't _stand_ the thought of losing you…

"I'm sorry that I _ever_ hurt you love...nothing I do can completely erase that...I just hope that one day I can grow strong enough to be the man who truly deserves someone as amazing as you. I promise...that if you decide to be with me again...to share the unwavering love that we both feel...then I will **never** let you down again...I love you too much to just quit like this...I'm willing to fight for us and I hope you are too...Because I **really do** love you Luce."

As soon as he was done talking he abruptly stood up and pulled her into his arms again. She never got to answer him because his kiss cut her words off. But the way she responded to him left no doubt about what their future would look like. No matter the obstacles they would now have to face together or the enemies that may still hunt for them, they would make it through. Because they would had their true love at their side.

'The End'

* * *

Lucy stood with the pages trembling in her fingers as tears filled her eyes. Her friends were right about the love confession. It was the most beautiful thing she had ever read. As her eyes remained focused on one particular words she began to giggle. Soon her giggles turned into full, hysterical laughter, worrying her already perplexed friends. She looked up at them with a wide smile and shouted,

"It's not over!"

They exchanged glances and then fixed her with their confused looks once more. Lucy hugged the pages to her chest as she continued to laugh uncontrollably.

"He still wants to fight for us! And so do I!" She laughed and Levy waved her hand in front of the blonde to gain her attention. Her friends were surrounding her in a half circle as they tried to figure out why she was acting so strange.

"Lu? What are you talking about?" Levy asked, but before she could say something incoherent again a deep laugh interrupted them. They turned to see Laxus leaning over the booth they had just been in, smiling at Lucy.

"Blondie's finally accepted how the hothead feels about her. Right?" He asked as he looked straight into her eyes. She nodded, her smile brightening further.

"Can someone please explain this to me. I know I'm buzzing, but I don't think I drank enough to be this confused." Cana said and Lucy giggled as she held out the pages to the woman.

"This...this is the answer I needed...That ending... **I** didn't write it. _**Natsu**_ did!"

"How do you-"

"Only one person calls me 'Luce'! It has to be Natsu! Happy must have taken the story to him before giving it to Levy." Lucy said as she looked at her best friend. The woman's eyes widened as she finally caught up with everything.

"I wondered why you would have Happy drop off something you would normally keep under lock and key!"

"Lucy…" Mira whispered as her hand fell on the woman's shoulder and turned her. Mira's bright, blue eyes fixed the blonde with a meaningful look.

"Are you sure you're ready to be…"

"Yes." Lucy cut off the question and reached up to pull off her scarf, revealing the mark at her neck.

"I'm ready to be with the only man I love." She said, her voice full of conviction. Mira let out a shrill scream as she hugged the blonde tightly.

"Oh Lucy! I'm so happy! Oh!" She shouted as she pulled back, still holding Lucy's shoulders tightly as she remembered something. Her eyes widened as she looked at Lucy, her eyes saddening.

"Oh no...we might be too late." She whispered as she looked over at Laxus, who shared the same sour expression. Lucy grabbed Mira's arms in a panic and asked.

"Mira...Where is he?"

"I don't know. I don't know if he's left yet but…"

"But he came in last night to speak with Gramps...Natsu asked for a leave from the guild…" Laxus said and those around them fell into a deathly silence. Lucy looked horror-struck as those words sank in. Natsu was planning on doing what Loke had asked last night. He was going to stay away from her, but that wasn't what _she_ wanted.

"No! We have to stop him!"

"Lu-chan...it could be too-"

"It's not too late! It'll never be too late so long as we're willing to fight! This is Fairy Tail! We don't give up on our dreams without at least trying!" She shouted. There was a slow applause and they all turned up to see the master standing on the railing with a large smile.

"I couldn't have said it better myself. I was against the boy's decision, but I had faith that you would knock some sense into him. What do you all say we drag the boy back here and get our favorite couple the second chance they want." He said and the guild erupted in cheers.

"How are we going to track him?"

"We should check his hut first!"

"But what if he puts up a fight and won't come with us?"

"Then we knock the dumbass out and carrying him back!"

Lucy felt her chest tighten with the support her family was showing to the two of them being together. There had never been a reason to question things, now she really understood that. A hand fell on her other shoulder and Lucy looked up to the fairy queen's mischievous smirk. Her voice rang out over everyone,

"No need to use force. There's one sure way to get Natsu to race back here on his own…"

Levy came over and pulled on Lucy's hand. Her smile was shining and her eyes were sparkling as she dragged Lucy towards the back of the guild.

"While we wait let's get you ready! Mira, Cana I'll need your help! We have to get Lucy looking perfect for when she confesses to Natsu!"

"Aye!" They all shouted and Lucy laughed. For once she was glad that Fairy Tail was so eccentric, because no _normal_ people would react this way right now. She knew that with their determined help, she would have Natsu back in no time...Although she was curious about Erza's plan as the woman hadn't spoken while Lucy was there. What could possibly make Natsu drop everything and race back?

* * *

Natsu stood on top a hill overlooking Magnolia, saying one more silent goodbye before he went off to who knows where. He looked in the direction of Fairy Tail and held up his thumb and finger, sending his promise to them that he would see them one day. When he was stronger and better able to protect those around him, particularly...His eyes shifted to the left in the direction of her home.

Although he couldn't see it from where he was, he could clearly picture it in his mind. He could just imagine her sitting at her desk as she wrote something, tucking a hair behind her ear when she thought to herself. He sighed and pulled his sack further up and turned his back on his home.

"Come on Happy...We should head out before it gets dark." He said, trying to give his friend his usual grin. The blue cat was hovering next to him, his sad eyes still fixed on the town below him. He slowly turned to face Natsu as his little ears drooped again.

"Natsu...can't you just say you're sorry like usual?"

Natsu flinched at the innocent question. All Happy knew was that he had upset Lucy and now he had to leave. The cat didn't understand why Natsu was leaving completely and he didn't want to explain.

"It's not that simple this time buddy...If you don't want to go, you can stay here with Lu-everyone at the guild." He said, but Happy gave a sad sigh and a shake of his head.

"No...I'd be sad if you were gone for so long. I'll miss Lucy and Charle the most...but we'll get to see them once we come back. I'm sure it won't take long for Lucy to calm down. She always forgives us in the end." He said with a confident smile. Natsu had to turn away from it to hide his dark expression as he mumbled,

"Yeah...sure…" He started walking then and felt Happy following him. He didn't even know how long he would be away from her. All he knew was that each step made his legs feel like lead. He was fighting against his instincts to stay with her. Putting so much distance between them was like physical torture for him right now, but he had sworn to not go to her again. This was for the best anyways...He had rushed Lucy into this and it wasn't fair to either of them to try and continue to force it.

He gritted his teeth as Happy chatted about Charle and how she would miss him absently. Natsu wasn't listening. He was thinking to the words he had written last night. He didn't know what had compelled him to do it. All he remembered was walking near Lucy's home again on his way to speak with Master when that ending struck him all over again. He couldn't leave it like that.

Natsu _wanted_ to believe that the two of them were meant to have a happy ending. So he had sent Happy for the story, lying that he wanted to read it before they left. Then he had written out a new ending. Never knowing that reading so much of Lucy's own writing would help him someday. But when it came time to write out the confession at the end...he hadn't been speaking to the fictional Luce…

Everything he had written had been with _**his**_ Lucy in mind. He was telling her everything that he felt in his heart, even if he couldn't do it in person anymore. He wondered if she would even realize the ending had been changed or if it would make a difference after what he had done. He stopped walking suddenly, gripping his chest as the pain lanced through him. Mavis, this hurt...How was he going to keep walking, knowing that he was leaving the most important thing in his life behind him?

"Natsu?" Happy said when he realized that the man had stopped. Natsu shook his head, keeping his expression hidden, hoping that Happy wouldn't question him further. He started walking again, feeling his heart shatter with each step. A soft sound carried on the wind made him stop again. He frowned and turned, searching the direction he thought he heard it come from. He heard it again, but this time he realized it was someone calling for him.

"Natsu look!" Happy pointed up in the sky and Natsu focused on the shape racing towards them.

"Wendy?"

The small girl was shouting his name as they drew near. When they were hovering above them Natsu realized the small girl was crying. He wondered if the guild had found out about his plans to leave.

"Natsu you have to come to the guild!" Wendy shouted and Natsu started to shake his head when her next words froze his heart.

"Lucy's hurt!"

His pupils shrank and he swung around with a look of horror on his face as his chest seized.

"A group of dark mages ambushed her on her way to the guild! She's-" Wendy didn't get to finish as Natsu sprinted back towards the guild, his sack thrown to the ground as he called for Happy. The feline caught the man as he leapt into the air and they two shot across the sky. He had never felt so afraid and angry as he did in that moment. Lucy had been hurt while he was away from her. He had failed her _again_.

" **FASTER HAPPY!"**

"Aye sir!" His little buddy shouted and they shot forward again as Happy raced as fast as he could. The guild quickly approached and Happy dropped Natsu without slowing down. Natsu hit the ground running, his tunnel vision preventing him from focusing on anything else, but reaching her side. He threw open the doors with a loud crash, almost breaking the large, iron hinges.

" **Where's Lucy!"** He roared and those in the hall jumped at the sudden shout and the fury of the dragon slayer. He marched further into the guild about to grab someone by the throat when Levy came running up to him and grabbed his wrist.

"Natsu! This way!" She cried and began to drag him to the back where the infirmary was. She led him to one of the rooms and opened the door, letting him rush in.

"Lucy!?" Natsu shouted, his eyes instantly looking towards the beds. The **empty** beds. He frowned as the sound of the door shutting and the lock sliding into place made him turn around.

"What the hell?" He hissed and took a step to the door when another soft voice stopped him.

"Natsu…"

He froze for the second time as she came from around the curtain that had hidden her from him before. His mind had been too fogged to even register her scent in the room until that moment. He slowly turned to look at her and his breath caught as his eyes widened.

" _Why…_ " He rasped. Why did she have to look so damn ethereal? So unattainable for someone like _him_. Her hair was pulled high on her head and fell in gentle waves to her bare shoulders. The dress she wore made his blood race at the same time it filled him with awe. It was pure white and looked like she was covered in moonlight, the material hugging her curves completely, making his mouth go dry.

"Natsu…" She whispered again, stopping and he saw the hesitation in her eyes and it cut him deeper. He turned from her, not wanting to see the fear in her beautiful eyes directed at him again. He couldn't handle seeing her look at him like that again. He growled as he went to the door quickly and attempted to open it. He even broke the lock with his strength, but the minute he began to push it open it was slammed shut again.

" _ **Dammit guys!**_ " He growled as he pushed harder, but the door didn't budge and he cursed at those leaning against it.

"Natsu wait…" He hadn't felt her move so close to him, so when her hand fell on his arm he flinched. He swung around, stepping to the side and away from her. But the look she gave him wasn't one full of pain and fear as he expected. She was looking at him with so much longing that it made his heart stop. He didn't trust his eyes because it seemed so unthinkable that she would still be so open with him after last night. But he couldn't be near her yet. He turned and started to slide past her.

"Don't…" He begged and reached for the door again.

"Natsu...I'm sorry." She whispered and his eyes widened in surprise. He hadn't expected her to apologize for anything so it stunned him silent.

"I know I hurt you last night Natsu...I'm sorry." She whispered and he swung around to face her quickly. Without thinking he went to her and grabbed her upper arms desperately.

" _Don't_...Don't apologize for _anything_ that happened last night. I'm the one who needs to-" She placed her finger gently against his lips and stopped his words with the gentle smile she offered him.

"No...you don't need to say anything Natsu. You said your piece already...now it's _my_ turn." She said and lifted her hands up, forcing his hands to loosen on her arms. She reached up and cupped his cheeks between her hands as her eyes misted with tears, but she was still smiling up at him.

"When I realized I'd fallen in love with you...I was so scared...Scared that something would prove we weren't meant to be together. All around us were warnings that came along with being with you...It scared me to think that something could tear you away from me. I didn't want to lose you, but I didn't know how to explain my feelings either. I kept my hesitations to myself and as a result we were both hurt. But I'm not hesitating anymore…" She said through a watery smile and his hands came up to grab her wrists as his heart seized, praying that she was about to say what he hoped she was.

"I love you Natsu...I'm always going to love only you. It doesn't matter what happened before or what happens after. The only thing that's important now is that I _**want**_ to be with you. Completely. No more secrets, no more overthinking. I love you Natsu Dragneel and I'm ready to be your mate for the rest of my life." She whispered and lifted herself up to press her sweet lips softly to his. His grip tightened, but he didn't deepen the kiss, letting her control it. She pulled back and slowly their eyes opened and reconnected.

"But Lucy...What I said to you...What I did-"

She cut him off with another kiss, this time applying more pressure and sliding her hands back to bury her fingers in his hair, molding her body along his. He groaned as his own arms lowered to wrap around her waist, holding her against him. She pulled back and the light shining behind her eyes made her look more beautiful than he had ever seen her before.

"I'm willing to fight...because I love you too much to quit like this." She whispered against his lips and he groaned as he crushed her against him, burying his face against her neck.

"Lucy...I'm sorry...I promise that I will **never** hurt you again...I love you Lucy...I love you so much it feels like I'm going to explode." He cried as all his emotions came crashing forward and he held her tightly. She clung to him just as tightly, tears of joy dampening his vest. He pulled back and reached up to cup her face, piercing her with a sharp and determined look.

"I'm going to fight for you Luce. I meant that. I'll become someone deserving of you because I love you more than I thought was possible. But…" He swallowed and she looked up at him with worried eyes. He brushed back a loose strand of hair and tilted her face back, leaning closer so that his hot breath caressed her lips.

"But I don't just want to be with you because of some 'dragon hormones'...I _need_ you to understand Lucy. I love _you_. And I want you to be by my side, but not because of some mark or rules that comes with me being what I am…" He smiled down at her.

"I want you because I can't imagine my life without you in it. You are my best friend, my whole world Luce. I want to be there for every moment after this. I want to protect you with all my strength and to go on many more adventures together. Most importantly...I want to hold you in my arms, kiss you every morning and make love to you every night…" She blushed at that and he chuckled as he kissed her lightly. His eyes pleaded with her along with his next whispered words.

"Marry me Lucy...don't just be my mate...become my _wife_."

Her eyes doubled in size and more tears flooded them as she let out a small sob. But she nodded and he captured her lips with his fully. Kissing her like his life depended on it and she returned with her own blazing passion. Natsu heard a faint buzzing sound that could only be their family celebrating after eavesdropping on their conversation. But he ignored it as he focused his attention on the woman in his arms.

"I love you Lucy. With all my heart." He whispered between kisses and she hummed in response because he didn't give her a chance to respond right away. They lost track of how long they held each other, kissing until they were breathless. The door finally flew open and Gray stood there grinning at the pair.

"You still breathing?" He laughed and the two pulled apart and swung to face him. He held up the mug in his hand and waved his hand to them.

"You two are missing your own party! Let's go losers!"

Natsu grinned and looked down at Lucy as he wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her to his side.

"Funny...I don't feel like a loser." He said and the heat in his eyes made her giggle. Gray rolled his eyes and pretended to gag. Natsu only chuckled as he led Lucy out of the room and the two joined the rest of their guild. They were instantly swamped by people offering congratulations and jeering about how long it took. The guild partied with more energy than they had in awhile, wanting to enjoy the happy occasion with vigor! The drinks ran and people laughed until the sun set over the hills.

Lucy sighed as she stood off to the side, finally having a moment of peace. She had been separated from Natsu when he had been pulled into a headlock by Laxus and it resulted in a Fairy Tail brawl. She smiled as she looked out over her guildmates' happy faces as they drank and sang with their usual merriment. She felt her heart warming, knowing that they were just as happy for her as she was in this moment.

"Found you…"

A warm pair of arms wrapped around her from behind and she fell back against his hard chest, resting her head on his shoulder. He chuckled and nuzzled the side of her head. Then he turned her so that she was looking up at him, his hand sliding up her neck to cup her face tenderly. His dark eyes were even more mesmerizing in the dark corner they stood in. He leaned forward to claim her lips in a sudden searing kiss that made her insides melt. When he pulled back he grinned, flashing his fangs at her. She raised her brow at the sudden look in his eyes, the one that he got when he got one of his 'bright ideas'.

She opened her mouth to ask, but it came out in a shriek as he crouched down, grabbing her legs and throwing her over his shoulder. He straightened, laughing as she struggled and hit his back in an attempt to free herself. He began to stride towards the entrance of the guild, ignoring her shouts to be put down.

"Natsu!" He stopped then and turned to stare back at Cana who was grinning at the bar. Others were watching them and Lucy felt her face redden in embarrassment at what they were probably thinking.

"Where exactly are you sneaking off to?" Cana snickered, wiggling her brows at the two and earning a few laughs from the rest of the guild. Natsu only grinned wider and swung back towards the giant doors, calling over his shoulder.

"Me and the future Mrs. Dragneel have some things we need to _**discuss**_ in private!" He laughed and her whole face went up in flames as she covered it with her hands, trying to drown out the wolf whistles and cheers following them. Once they were a good distance from the guild he stopped and slowly set her back on the ground. She pulled back and crossed her arms in a huff. He laughed at the face she made and held up his hands in defense.

"Ah come on Luce. How else was I going to get us out of there?" He whispered, leaning closer and nuzzling the side of her neck affectionately and she felt herself relaxing. She sighed and shook her head as he pulled back to look down at her.

"You're impossible Natsu." She sighed and he chuckled as he wrapped his arms around her waist, gently pulling her to him. His eyes softened as he rested his forehead against hers, holding her tenderly in his arms. Then his eyes slid closed as he whispered,

"But you love me still, right Luce?"

She let her own eyes slide closed as her hands came up to wrap around his neck, returning the soft hug.

"Yes…"

"Say it…" He urged, his arms tightening subtly.

"I love you Natsu."

"Good. Cause I love you Lucy and I'm not going to let you go again." He whispered and tilted his head, resting his lips over hers. And as they embraced under the moonlight both shared the same thought.

' _ **This**_ _was the happy ending they had both fought for.'_

 **THE END!**

* * *

 **Well there you are ladies and gentlemen! I hope that this was everything you hoped it would be and that you enjoyed it immensely! Please be sure to let me know what you thought by leaving a comment. I'm pretty happy with how this turned out, but I'm always apprehensive until I hear back from my readers so please let me know! I can't believe I made it and actually finished it yay! Thank you for all the love and support you gave me in my first FT fanfic as it pushed me to keep going and to finish! Well then...Until next time, stay awesome my lovelies!**


End file.
